Last Link
by MsChifSantos
Summary: While on a personal journey for redemption, Sasuke stumbles across the last link to his brother. But as he comes face to face with the ghost of his past mistakes, he realizes he's not the only one running. Love is never easy, especially in the midst of chaos.
1. Find It

Let's see where this one goes. Hopefully, I won't disappoint.

Kudos to Kibachow who gave me this amazing idea!

* * *

 _I just want to find it_

 _I just want to see, What the moon's shining on_

 _And I just want to know, What the day is running from_

Sasuke clutched his cloak tighter as snow blew on his face and he struggled to keep his eyes open. The winds howled loudly against his ears but he trudged on towards the dim light far away. On his travels, Sasuke had encountered all kinds of weather, but this snow storm had taken a turn for the worst. Yearning for a warm meal and comfortable bed, he willed himself to continue on to the oasis. It was a pit stop he had to take if he was to survive.

Based on his knowledge, the small village of Kiyoko was not frequently visited by shinobi so he didn't have to worry about any assassination attempts. While he had helped Naruto save the world from Madara and Kaguya, his past transgressions were too much for many to forgive. Team Seven and Taka were the only ones who didn't cower in his presence or give him a dirty look. Yet he wished they hadn't forgiven him so easily, particularly Sakura. She had taken the brunt of his cruel and harsh words, not to mention the attempted murder. Disturbingly, she still proclaimed her love for him and that's when he decided to do the kindest thing he could. He told her that he could never return such feelings for her. "You deserve more than what I can give you," he explained. Undeterred, she begged him to take her with him. But he reiterated that he needed to do this on his own, much to her dismay.

Frankly, he didn't know what he was looking for. At first it was to find what had made Naruto such a firm believer in peace. Of course he knew it existed but he disagreed with Naruto on how the world could live in such an age when there was still so much hatred. Keeping an open mind, he first traveled to lands where he had done so many wrongs. Coming to terms with his past was crucial to his redemption. But as the months turned to years, he started to become disillusioned. It was cruelly apparent that he was never going to redeem himself; he's gone too far down the road of damnation.

Sasuke felt like a wounded animal, dragging its way to shelter; except there was none where he could live in peace. His former village didn't strike him as any kind of sanctuary; it was there where his whole life changed. The one place that held some semblance of familiarity was still tainted by its history, the still unresolved issues regarding his clan's massacre. Kakashi, advised by the council, stressed that it would cause unrest and suspicion amongst the remaining clans. The new era of supposed peace could be threatened by the revelation of the reason behind the slaughter of his family. It was insulting and until the truth about Itachi came out, he would not live in the village that condemned his clan to death.

The last time he had stayed there longer than a day was when he was recovering from surgery. He had given in to Sakura's plea for once and obtained a prosthetic arm like Naruto's. The moment he was given the go ahead, he left the hospital and out of Konoha's walls.

While thinking back to his past life, Sasuke had finally made it. He frantically knocked on the front door and then stepped back as to not intimidate the residents. The door slowly creaked open, revealing an older man. "Yes, can I help you?"

Sasuke lowered his scarf. "May I stay here for the night? I will compensate you. I just need some shelter from this storm." He reached in his pocket and slowly pulled out his pouch. The man thought pensively for a moment and grimaced as he looked behind him.

"My house is pretty small. I don't have a spare room, I'm afraid." In all honesty, the older man did seem genuinely remorseful. His green eyes looked away shamefully. "I do have a small shed in the back but it's full of junk. I don't think it'll be very comfortable to sleep in."

Not wanting to take his chances outside, Sasuke insisted the shed was fine. The older man ushered him inside insisting he should at least eat a warm meal, slightly faltering when he noticed Sasuke's sword. "Are you a shinobi?" he asked.

"I was." The man closed the door a bit apprehensively. "I'm just a traveler now." Sasuke looked around and realized just how modest the small home really was, raising an eyebrow when he nearly stepped on a stuffed bear.

"Ah. Were you in the war?"

He frowned, and lowered his head wrap a bit to hide his Rinnegan. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The older man coughed and apologized. "Sorry. Well, all we have to eat tonight is cabbage soup. Not much grows around here this time of the year but it fills the stomach."

"Anything is greatly appreciated," Sasuke replied. He waited until he was told to sit down.

"By the way, name's Masao." A door opened and soft footsteps made their way to the kitchen. He turned to acknowledge the newcomer, a young woman. Her dark eyes widened and she tensed when she saw the visitor.

"Harumi, this young man is a traveler and will be staying the night. I didn't catch your name, what was it son?"

"Takeshi," Sasuke lied. He tried to smile at the woman but she narrowed her eyes at him. Dinner was quiet and Sasuke could tell that his presence wasn't welcome. The older man was still frightened to have him inside his home while his daughter refused to acknowledge him. His offer to help clean up went unheeded and he made his way to the back door when Masao called him back.

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Sorry about that. It's just that Harumi has a thing against certain shinobi. We've seen our share of bad men who terrorize civilians." A sudden cry from nearby drew both their attention. Harumi rushed out to the room and closed it behind her. "No worries, it's just little Kouto."

"Your grandson?" He questioned where the father of the child was, but didn't want to pry. Perhaps that's why she didn't like shinobi. Sasuke wouldn't say that all shinobi were honorable; the fallout from the war had given some a sense of entitlement and that meant civilians were sometimes thought below shinobi.

Masao smiled wistfully, "Yes. But the poor little guy has been suffering from a slight fever. Thankfully he's out of the woods now."

Sasuke nodded and put on his cloak. "I won't be a bother any longer. I'll be heading to the shed now."

Looking around, Sasuke began to move things around so he could get a decent night's rest. As he put a box of tools in front of a cracked window, he saw Harumi's silhouette behind a curtain. She was rocking her son back and forth, causing him to think back to his own mother. Regardless of the role she played in the Uchiha rebellion, he could never hate his mother. It was her love for her family, like all Uchiha, that drove her instincts and ambitions sometimes to a fault. Shaking his head, he put another box on top, blocking his view and the cold from entering.

Over the course of the night, the storm had dwindled substantially. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as the sun's rays seeped through the cracks in the walls. He walked out and made his way to the house. As much as he just wanted to leave and continue on his travels, he did promise to pay them back for their hospitality.

Harumi opened the door; the good weather didn't improve her mood. If anything, she looked more frightened than ever. Sasuke realized he must've exposed his Rinnegan and quickly adjusted his head wrap. She jumped back when he reached in his cloak; Sasuke handed her a few coins from his pouch. She looked at the ryo and back at him. "It's for the meal and housing. Tell your father I appreciated it."

Sasuke walked away, welcoming the solitude. There were moments he wanted to have company but many times reality showed him that he was still unwanted.

She let out a sigh of relief after closing the door. Even if Kouto had actually slept through the night, she doubted she could have gotten any rest. The mere thought of Sasuke Uchiha being so nearby had caused a shiver down her spine.

Masao adjusted his glasses. "Harumi, did that fellow leave already? I wanted him to at least eat breakfast."

"He said he was in a hurry. But he did give us this." She handed him the money. "I'll make us breakfast after I checked on Kouto." She smiled for the first time since the traveler arrived but her hands still shook from seeing his Rinnegan. The last time she saw those eyes, she nearly died.

She went into her room where her son slept. The baby's cheeks were still slightly too pink, but his temperature had gone down. Kissing Kouto on his forehead, she thanked her lucky stars that Sasuke had gone away. Out of all the people she could have encountered, he presented the most danger to Kouto's life.

When he didn't seem to recognize her, she thought he was pretending to be oblivious. Yet he could have easily taken care of Masao, there was no need to play the role of an appreciative guest. Trying to figure out his plan, she kept guard the whole night. Lying in wait, anticipating him to burst out of the shed and attack. Did she think she stood a chance? Not really but she would put up a hell of a fight and lay her life for her son.

"Harumi, I'm hungry!"

She chuckled at how oblivious Masao was to the situation. "Alright, I'm coming," she got up and left her son to slumber. Before leaving the room, she went into her dresser and pulled out some eye drops. Rubbing her eyes would only worsen the strain from wearing her contacts all night, and she put two drops in each eye.

.

.

.

( _Five years later_ )

The bell signaled a new customer and the plump woman welcomed him to her store. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just looking around," Sasuke replied.

"Well let me know if I can help you."

He walked around, putting miscellaneous items in his basket. The main things on his list were some ointments for his wounds, which happened frequently. There were incidences when some shinobi figured out who he was and wanted Sasuke to answer for their misery. Many times he had nothing to do with it but he was still vilified for his actions before the war. Still wanting to atone for his time as a fugitive, he let them get their hits in but nothing fatal of course.

Figuring he had enough items to last him until the next town, Sasuke stood in line behind a woman and child. The small child sneezed and Sasuke moved away in disgust. His movement caused the little boy to look at him with his dark grey eyes and smile. He waved and Sasuke waved back. The one thing that he liked about children was that they were too young to know who he was or what he did. It was their parents that were the problem, evident by his mother turning him around away from Sasuke.

"I think we have your order in the back. Just let me check, okay?"

"That's fine. I can come back later." She grabbed her son and tried to rush out. Her son nearly tripped on his feet but she picked him up.

"It'll only be a minute, Harumi…" the shop owner said. But she was already gone. "Strange girl."

Sasuke paid for his items and walked outside. Kiyoko looked so different the last time he was here, but then again it was a blistering storm that welcomed him before. New buildings and businesses had sprung up, and it was nice to see some villages begin to stabilize after the war. He had come across ghost towns or run down villages still in conflict over resources. This wasn't the best village in terms of economy or resources, especially when compared to Konoha or shinobi villages, but it wasn't on its dying days.

At least there was an inn this time, having a room for himself with an actual bed would provide the comfort he sorely needed. He thought back to the old man and the hospitality he received. ' _Come to think of it, wasn't his daughter named Harumi? Maybe I can repay their kindness with meal._ '

There were decent restaurants around and if she didn't want to come, then he'd still have a nice lunch with the old man. Sasuke scoffed inwardly; the growing loneliness had made him so desperate for company. A few months ago he had nearly rejoined Taka but he still felt incomplete and left. As pathetic as he considered himself to be, Sasuke still headed towards the small home on the edge of town.

He looked at the home, the only thing that looked still like it did years go. He knocked and there was no answer. Sasuke waited a few seconds before knocking again. No one came to the door and he walked to the side of the house. A glimpse inside proved they still lived here; he could see a picture of Masao on a nearby table.

' _Maybe they left_.' It wasn't like he needed to leave anytime soon. Sasuke figured he could catch them later and began to walk way when he heard a small crash coming from inside the shed. He turned his head and went to investigate thinking the old man was out back. "Is anyone back there? Masao?"

The silence was unnerving and Sasuke slowly unsheathed his sword. "Come out." He'd look foolish if it turned out to be a cat but Sasuke learned to never lower his guard and uncovered his Rinnegan. "The longer you keep me waiting, the worse it'll be."

His heart pounded in anticipation as the doors slowly opened. It wasn't that he was frightened, it was just that the thrill of a fight always got his blood pumping and his Sharingan activated in response. His grip on his weapon relaxed when he saw it was just the woman from the shop. "Harumi?"

She walked out in the open. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you just some out when I asked the first time?" He rolled his eyes. "I could have hurt you by accident. What were you hiding for anyways?"

"Can you put away your sword?" She wrung her hands nervously. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, hiding his embarrassment. "I was just in town and wanted to see your father. Is he around?"

Her eyes lowered. "He passed away a year ago." Masao's death weighed heavily on her. Not only had she lost a very precious person but it had an alarming effect on Kouto. Sasuke being so close to him during this strenuous time could only end in tragedy.

"Oh."

"Y-yes so if that's all-" There was another crash from inside the shed. A small boy came out running and took off his shirt.

"There's a spider on me! Mommy, kill it!" Sasuke looked on in amusement as he ran around and Harumi tried to assure him he was okay. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay quiet, I got scared," he sniffled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. The little boy looked at him and his eyes widened. "Mommy look! He looks just like me."

"Why don't we get you cleaned up? I think we can tend to the garden tomorrow," she responded. "Do you want me to make you some cookies? We can go to the lake later as well."

Kouto looked behind her, still interested in Sasuke. "But _look_! His eyes-!"

"It's not polite to stare, now come along," she insisted. "This nice man has to go home."

Sasuke took it as a sign to leave and he picked up his bag. It was a shame that he hadn't made a return trip earlier and now had no reason to stay longer.

"Not the weird purple one! The red one!"

"Kouto! Stop!" The desperation in her voice was obvious.

Sasuke looked back at them and the small boy smiled. "See it's now black. But when it was red it was like when mine go like that. Mommy, maybe he can help! Do it again, mister." As he activated his Sharingan, the boy pointed at him in excitement. "See?"

"They aren't the same at all. Go inside now, Kouto!" She ordered.

Dropping his bag, Sasuke looked at the increasingly nervous woman. "Why don't you show me, kid?" He asked the little boy while keeping eye contact with his mother. "Show me your red eyes."

"It's kind of hard but I'll try-"

"Kouto!" His mother glanced at him, hoping he'd obey or that it wouldn't work, "Stop playing around and go inside."

But the delight from meeting someone like him caused Kouto to ignore her. "Don't get mad if I can't, okay? But it's true!"

Sasuke nodded and watched as he concentrated. Nothing happened for a few minutes. "S-s-see? It's just a joke. Now if you'd just go-"

Kouto groaned and put his hands on his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth before relaxing. Just as he was about to open his eyes, his mother stepped in front of him. "Sweetie, your eyes are normal," she said in a quivering tone. "It's not nice to play jokes."

"But-!" he protested.

"Step aside and let me see," Sasuke ordered. He unsheathed his sword once more as a means to intimidate, nothing more. Yet Harumi remained still and stood defiantly between him and her son. Her dark eyes quickly narrowed at his mismatching ones. "Now."

"Don't hurt my mom! Please!" Kouto cried. "They're red I swear! I can feel it!"

His heart dropped when the little boy peeked from behind her long skirt. Only one of his eyes was visible because he was still behind her but Sasuke could see the tomoe pattern within his now red eye. "How?!" He demanded to know. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and hadn't impregnated anyone as far as he knew, he was always safe. The age of the child meant that the possibilities were narrowed down to a select group.

"Who is this child's father?!"

Harumi took a deep breath. Suddenly there was a burst of chakra radiating from her. Her dark locks swirled around as blue lion shaped chakra swallowed her fists. "Leave please," she begged. The veins near her temples bulged and Sasuke scowled.

"A Hyuuga?!" He snarled. His mind raced with conceivable answers. Was Konoha still operating in secretive ways? Did they use a sample of a fellow clansman and inseminate this woman to create a new branch? But why was she so far away? If it was Konoha, they'd keep her inside the village walls.

 _Maybe it wasn't the village but the Hyuuga clan that was solely responsible!_ "I'm going to take you in and expose that disgusting clan for everyone to see."

"I'm not going back and no one is taking my son away from me," she replied. She moved into a defensive stance yet there was no hiding the distress in her eyes. "I've fought men like you before." Visions of Pein flashed before her eyes and she took another breath. Ever since he knocked on their door years ago, she had nightmares of this moment.

"You've never fought anyone like me, I assure you." Sasuke took a step forward.

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" Kouto sobbed. "I don't mean to look different. Don't hurt her please! Go away! I'll never do it again, I promise. Just leave us alone!"

Sasuke sighed as he saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't do that, you two have to come with me to Konoha. I'll take care of you, Kouto. No one's going to hurt you. Her clan will pay and you won't have to worry about them."

"They don't know about us. If we go back, they'll either brand us or kill us," she increased her chakra flow to her fists, "And I'll kill whomever I need to keep him safe, that includes you."

He couldn't sense any deceit in her words but he still had to know who the father was. Sasuke thought back to everything he knew about the clan. Hyuugas were notorious for keeping the bloodline clean so unless two branch house Hyuugas managed to run away and have a kid, something highly unlikely, she was from Konoha. He couldn't see a seal on her forehead so that meant she was from the main branch. "Who are you?" he asked.

There were only two females relatively close to his age from the main house. One was Hanabi Hyuuga who was still back in Konoha as far as he knew. He had seen her walking with Neji after leaving the Hokage's tower earlier this year. The other one had disappeared before the start of the war according to Naruto. He didn't put much thought into it back then since he didn't really know her but now it was becoming evident who stood in front of him. "Hinata Hyuuga."

Her eyes slightly widened at the mention of her real name. "I'm the woman who is going to kill you if you don't leave _now_."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. The meek little Hyuuga he remembered didn't show any signs of being a distinguished shinobi and he considered her to be a pushover, a disgrace to her clan. However, he couldn't picture her willingly allow herself be used as a breeder for someone's twisted goals. "Who did this to you?"

"Don't take another step. I won't let you kill him," Hinata said before launching into a series of attacks. Narrowly avoiding them, he jumped back. Kouto was stunned to see his mother contort her body in ways he never knew. She moved like the warrior in the play his grandfather would always take him to see during the harvest festival.

"Who are you talking about?! Who's his father?" Sasuke avoided another swing of her fist, just slightly. "Did Madara… hurt you? Was it Obito? I'll help you, just tell me." Hinata didn't reply. She didn't know who these men were that he mentioned all she was concerned with was creating distance between him and Kouto.

"… Is Itachi the father?" Hinata slightly faltered and Sasuke looked stunned. Before he could confirm anything, he felt intense pain on his shoulder. Hinata had landed a hit when he lost focus. Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Run, Kouta!" she screamed. "Get as far as you can. I'll find you later just keep running!"

Sasuke staggered a bit before he created a ripple around them and the portal sucked them all in. As she regained her senses, Hinata tried to push herself up and felt sand beneath her. It was obvious they were no longer in Kiyoko. He had somehow taken them to some desert, an environment not found anywhere near the village. The country itself was mainly covered with rocky terrain; its border composed of a rocky mountain range, effectively hindering communication with other nations which is why she made this her new home.

Her eyes looked around the barren landscape for her son who now stood beside a crouching Sasuke. He was inspecting the boy's eyes and face. Hinata felt her throat tighten up. "Please don't hurt him. He's just a boy."

Sasuke stood up and stared hard at her. "Is Itachi the father? Tell me."

"He's just a child," Hinata begged, almost sobbingly, "I don't know where he is but don't hurt my son. He's not responsible for anything."

Now confirmed, he looked at his crying nephew and Sasuke felt sick. He gently pushed him towards Hinata and he watched as they hugged. Hinata held him tightly but kept her eyes on him as if waiting for him to strike them down. Much to her surprise, he only reopened the portal.

.

.

They were home but she didn't feel safe. Having exerted herself, she didn't know how much she had left. It had been so long since Hinata had activated her dōjutsu. Kouto sat next to her on the couch while Sasuke paced back and forth. His cries had quieted but his Sharingan was still vibrant.

"Okay," he leaned against a wall, "Okay. Kouto go wash your face." The boy looked at his mother pleadingly. "I won't hurt your mom. You need to calm down or else your eyes will start to hurt."

Hinata felt her heart race as he slowly moved away but put a brave face to assure him everything was going to be okay. When the bathroom door closed, she looked back at Sasuke. "I promise you I don't know where Itachi is. I haven't seen him since…I can't help you. Don't hurt us."

"Tell me how this is possible. Itachi never… What happened?" Sasuke ran his fingers though his hair in frustration. Why would he be willing to die if he had a child? "Did he know? Did he…" he swallowed thickly. "Was it forced?"

Hinata shook her head and he felt some of the weight fall from his shoulders. He didn't really know Itachi, one moment he was a monster and the next he was a hero who let himself be vilified for the sake of the supposed greater good. There were things he unboundedly had to do in order to be in a criminal organization such as the Akatsuki but something like rape was still unforgivable. Hearing his brother still had a sense of honor made him relax, even if it raised more questions. "Is this why you left all those years ago?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Are you looking for him?"

"No, I know the truth about why he had to do it. Itachi and I have settled our issues," he added cryptically.

Hinata grew nervous; she didn't know what he meant. The only thing she ever associated Sasuke with was his thirst for vengeance for the massacre of his clan. But the Itachi she had gotten to know didn't show her an ounce of malice. He had saved her.

"Did you kill him?" It was almost a whisper; Hinata didn't want to anger him but needed to know Itachi's status. She often wondered if he would reappear and how he would react to Kouto. These fantasies often ended happily.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "He died a hero." He didn't want to tell her everything and felt the sickening feeling grow as he tried to explain this to the mother of Itachi's son. "Itachi helped us greatly during the war. I owe everything to him."

"He's dead," she said, as if confirming it for herself. Images of the stoic yet kind shinobi who showed her mercy and kindness flashed before her. "News from the outside doesn't really travel here. All we knew was that the world was saved. Aside from Naruto, no one's service was really pointed out. At least I can now tell Kouto, his father died a hero," her voice cracked and she blinked back tears. "Are you going to take us back to Konoha?"

"No," Sasuke took off his shirt as he examined his throbbing wound, "I owe it to him to keep you two safe."

"Why?"

Sasuke grimaced, and it wasn't just because he had pressed on the burned skin. ' _Because Itachi sacrificed everything for me? Because I killed him?_ ' "Because he's my brother and that boy is the only family I have left, and he cared for you too so I will as well." But Hinata still didn't trust him and he could see it. "I'll allow you to lock most of my chakra points, just enough so I'll be completely defenseless. Will that show you I don't want to hurt you?"

"It's a start," she admitted.

"Besides, if I wanted to do anything, I'd have done it already." He groaned as she began to immobilize him. He staggered to a nearby chair. "At least you didn't go for the kill."

"Don't tempt me."

.

.

Kouto opened the door and was glad to hear his mother's voice. He was scared the bad man would hurt her. He swore to prevent his eyes from ever changing again. Once his eyes returned to normal, he figured he wouldn't make the man mad again. Running towards her, he was shocked to see her helping their attacker.

"I wish he would have known about Kouto, maybe things would have been different," she said. Hinata looked up to see her son staring at them in confusion. She was finishing up bandaging Sasuke's shoulder using his newly purchased supplies as he told her the truth about the Uchiha massacre. It was a brief explanation but she assumed he didn't want to keep reliving such a traumatic event. Looking at her son, she wished things were different for everyone.

' _Maybe there would have been a different outcome if Itachi had the will to live.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Is the bad man leaving now?" Kouto asked and stood at the doorway.

Sasuke shook his head. "No and my name is Sasuke."

He ignored him and pulled on his mother's skirt. "When is he leaving, mommy?"

"Kouto, come here," she placed her hands on his small shoulders and he looked at her real eyes. The ones she only ever showed him. "This is Sasuke. He's your uncle."

He looked at Sasuke skeptically. His mother had never lied to him but the man didn't look like grandfather or his mom. He had seen siblings fight but not like what he saw them do. "Then why was he trying to hurt us? What did we do to him?"

"Nothing. It was a misunderstanding, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized. Yet his nephew scowled at him. "How can I make it up to you for making you cry?"

"I didn't cry! My eyes just hurt!" he claimed. He pouted as the man began to smirk. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Mommy, can he leave already?" he huffed.

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm afraid he's going to stay at least overnight."

His eyebrows furrowed at the news. "Why?"

"I can't move much," Sasuke explained. "Your mom saw to that rather eagerly." Kouto scrunched his face and poked him in his shoulder causing him to hiss. "Please don't do that again. It hurts."

Hinata pulled her son away just as he was going to do it again. "Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen? I'll get started on your cookies in a little bit okay?" Her son glared at Sasuke before walking away.

"There's still a lot we have to talk about," he told her as soon as Kouto was out of range. "I have questions."

"I know," she replied. "But I'm going to pretend for a little while longer. There have already been so many changes for him. I just want this day for us."

"I understand." Sasuke grunted as he tried to stand. "Can you help me lay down on the couch, at least?"

Struggling with his weight, she plopped him down. Her hair ticked his face as she adjusted his position. "If what you say is true, then I'll tell you everything you want to know." She stood up and glanced back to where her son went. "But if you lied…"

"Mommy!"

Hinata gave Sasuke a knowing look before going into the kitchen, leaving him to come to terms with all this information. A small piece of his brother lived on and the proof was there inside that modest kitchen. He listened as Hinata and Kouto chatted, giggles erupting from him every now and then caused a stabbing pain in his chest. Sasuke knew what that all familiar feeling was; he had been struggling with how to deal with guilt for years.

A nagging thought lingered in the back of his head as soon as he realized his brother had unknowingly left behind a son. While Itachi had an illness and planned to die, Sasuke still played a role in his demise. His hands were drenched in his brother's blood; he had driven Itachi to the point of chakra exhaustion allowing for the illness to finally take over. If he had told Hinata off the bat, she might've have struck his heart without hesitation. He would have to admit to it eventually but as Hinata said, things could wait. Right now, he was just concerned with making sure they felt safe with him.

He closed his eyes and tried to see the other side to this revelation. He could make it up to at least some people he wronged. "I'll protect you," he whispered. His lips formed a broken smile, "This time I'll protect my family."

* * *

AN: Cue Mushu gif. I live! And this time with a long Sasuhina story. There will be obvious alterations to canon (duh) but I'll try to keep things relatively clear. There will be explanations as we go on. I don't have as much free time as I did when I was writing Buried Desolation so don't expect quick updates like that. I'll write when I can but I do have a general outline which is still changing as I get inspiration. I'll continue with Indigo Chronicles in between just to keep my mind from going stagnant.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Little Lies

_If I could turn the page in time_

 _Then I'd rearrange just a day or two_

 _Close my, close my, close my eyes_

"Hinata, get up!"

She groaned and tossed to her side, clutching her pillow closer. A soft knock on her door went unanswered. Hinata knew what the day had instore for her and wasn't eager to face it today. The day before had been really exhausting and Hinata just wanted to sleep in today. The door opened and she frowned, unseen by her visitor since her back was facing them.

"Get up lazy butt," Hanabi scolded. She scowled at the lack of response and jumped on the bed. "C'mon, Hinata," she shoved her sister's shoulders. "Do you want them to think you're scared? They'll get mad at you for making them wait."

"They'll find any reason to criticize me so why not give them a valid reason this time," she mumbled much to Hanabi's shock. Hinata was always compliant to the clan's expectations and demands but maybe she was finally reaching a breaking point. The younger girl slowly got off her bed.

"Hanabi?" Hinata turned around and gave her sister a comforting smile. "I'll get ready for our spar." She pushed the covers off of her and sat up. As she stretched and yawned, bruises were visible on her back and arms. Even without heiress duties, Hinata was still bound to clan obligations and Hanabi suddenly felt guilty for being excited for their exhibition. As the heiress, Hanabi didn't have to worry about going on missions that didn't pertain to the clan's interests.

Yet Hinata was part of a squad, tracking to be specific, so her skills were often called upon by the village. Her noble blood made her a target but she was a kunoichi, something she often told her worried sister. Every time Hinata left for a mission, Hanabi would pretend to be unaffected as their father. But inside, she was in turmoil. It was tortuous to not know if she was coming home or not. And every time she walked through the village gates and returned home, Hanabi would let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to have them to schedule it for later in the week?" she offered.

Hinata smiled gratefully at Hanabi. "Thank you but I won't take long." Hanabi nodded and gave her sister privacy.

"I had assumed you were too tired from your mission," Hiashi commented as Hinata joined them in outside. "Was it successful?" Hinata nodded. "Hn. Don't keep me waiting again."

He walked towards the elders and took his seat. Hanabi was already on the mat, eyeing their interaction as she stretched. The two sisters met in the middle and bowed. Any show of compassion wiped away as they stood as opponents, Byakugan activated. Their audience looked on with anticipation.

Immediately, Hinata was on the defensive. Hanabi rushed forward but was blocked by Hinata. Back and forth they went. For every strike, they each had a counter. Hanabi jumped back before Hinata could block the crucial tenketsu on her upper arm; she tried to hide the smirk on her face. It was pure adrenaline to train with her beloved sister.

Those observing the spar murmured amongst themselves, enthralled with the show of skill the main house bore. But a few of those faces remained stoic, including their unamused father.

"Stop wasting my time."

Hanabi tried not to flinch at her father's voice. Her eyes remained on Hinata who nodded. They charged at each other and with the intent to end it, Hanabi's right hand shot out to land the strike. But Hinata used her momentum against her; Hanabi stepped awkwardly to the left to regain her balance. It provided the perfect opportunity for Hinata and Hanabi expected to feel something hit her but it never came. Survival instincts took over and she frantically pushed her hands out in a systemic pattern before she felt her sister's torso.

Hinata kneeled down, holding her stomach.

"Winner, Hanabi."

She huffed as she bowed at the council and headed towards her sister. Gingerly she helped her up only to be pulled away by her father. "Go get washed up," he ordered. "The elders will meet with you afterwards with their assessment."

Hanabi wanted to protest but knew it was futile. She took one last look at Hinata who was trying to catch her breath.

Neji bowed as the last of the council walked inside. He felt an urge to stand beside Hinata as Hiashi headed towards her but he knew she wouldn't want to be reprimanded in front of anyone. Wishing her the best, he left the two alone.

"I know you're capable of more." Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Don't insult us by not using your full potential. You're not doing her or yourself any favors. "

She nodded meekly and excused herself. Hiashi's words of encouragement always seemed to crumble before he could voice them out loud, instead spewing criticisms. He had never been the comforting parent; envying Inoichi's and Choza's relationship with their children. The youngsters flourished while maintaining a strong bond to their parents, something Hiashi seemed to struggle with.

It's not that he didn't care for his children. When he heard of his daughter's reckless actions against Pein, he couldn't fathom how she was still alive. Angry at how she could've died, he increased their training. Not only was Hanabi expected to develop into a stronger heiress, but Hinata was to be included as well even if she hadn't regained her title. He had left her to Kurenai, dismissing her as a lost cause both as daughter and Hyuuga which he learned to regret. Her sensei had done an adequate job but Hinata needed to be pushed to her limits.

He knew the strides she had yet to make, having perfected the clan's bloodline a long time ago. Every Hyuuga clan leader must meet a certain standard of skill in the art of gentle fist. It was a given that they must be able to defend themselves. However what is often overlooked is that the clan leader isn't the most protected member, _he_ is the Hyuuga clan's protector. By instilling these skills to his children, not only would they be highly valued by their clan but he wouldn't have to worry about their safety. Her missions give him anxiety he never had before and he was currently trying to figure out how to limit her duties to the village. If she were inside the compound walls more often than outside the village, he could breathe a little easier.

"Hiashi-sama? The elders are awaiting your presence," a branch member spoke.

He nodded and headed inside, returning to the comfortable role of clan head and putting aside his fatherly duties.

.

.

A week later, Hinata received a message telling her that yet another mission awaited her. The lack of rest didn't upset her; she knew that times like this called for every capable shinobi to service. Rouge groups constantly threatened the nations and a war was looming. She knew it was inevitable but hoped the casualties would be minimal.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba called out. His teammate turned around and smiled at him and his canine companion. He jogged up and patted her roughly on her back. "Didn't you hear me calling? Daydreaming about a certain knucklehead, maybe?" he teased.

"Kiba," she whined with a flushed face. "Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing."

Thinking back to her confession, Hinata felt crushed. She expected to die as she faced Pein and didn't want to have regrets so she put her heart out there. Of course she didn't die but she didn't get a response either. Naruto seemed to have ignored it or didn't fully understand what she meant. She could wait to talk to him after this was over but her heart wasn't in it anymore. It was hard to completely move on when he still made her feel so flustered when he smiled at her.

"Okay, okay." He snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go see what the Hokage wants."

"But shouldn't we wait for Shino?"

Scoffing, he shook his head. "Forget him. He's still bitter about paying for lunch last time even though he lost the bet."

"I wasn't upset about that. I'm angry you decided to eat more than usual. Did you really have to take three boxes with you afterwards?" Hinata stifled a giggle as Kiba pouted. Shino walked on the other side of Hinata, ignoring the glares Kiba sent his way.

The four entered the Hokage's office, pretending not to notice all the empty sake bottles. "Team Kurenai, there have been reported sightings of Sasuke Uchiha. You are to go and investigate. If you happen to come across him, engage him. Bring him back here."

Hinata looked at her teammates apprehensively. Failing to bring him back all those years ago was still a sore issue to bring up. Things were different, more dangerous and she believed he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. But if their Hokage had faith in their abilities, then she would as well.

"When are we heading out?" Kiba asked.

"As soon as your squad leader arrives," she raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I'd let you go without a jounin level shinobi? Kakashi, put away your book and join us."

The masked man perched himself on the windowsill, orange book still opened. He flipped to the next page, drawing the ire of Tsunade. He sighed and put it inside his back pocket. "Alright, team. Gather your gear and let's head out."

He gave them half an hour to pack and meet him at the gates.

Hinata smiled at her sister and Neji reassuringly before leaving. The two postponed their training so they wouldn't miss her. Neji would've cancelled it entirely seeing as Hanabi was distracted but his uncle would have punished him as well.

.

.

"I swear it was him! He had dark hair and red eyes!" The elderly woman claimed. "I was terrified and ran as fast as I could."

Shino took notes as Kakashi clarified her details. The group had split up when it was deemed efficient for one group to analyze the places he was seen while the other half spoke to witnesses.

"And you say he was wearing a dark cloak? Did it have any marks or designs?"

"It was so dark I couldn't tell," she apologized. "But I swear it was the Uchiha. How many have those demon eyes?"

Kakashi thanked her for her help and moved on to the next witness. He had a bad feeling this woman had identified the wrong Uchiha but perhaps there was a silver lining. If one Uchiha was here, the other wouldn't be far away. He hoped that if they managed to find one, it'd be Sasuke. His subordinates were not skilled enough to face Itachi.

"Kakashi- sensei? Should we continue this tomorrow?" Shino asked as he looked at the group of people still waiting to be questioned. Some were obviously lying and liked the attention but others like the old woman seemed genuinely frightened.

The older man sighed and nodded. "There's still some time before nightfall. Weed out the liars and maybe we won't be here all night. We'll meet the others at the inn in a few hours."

Shino nodded and did as his leader instructed. He wondered if his friends had better luck.

Hinata struggled to get up and used the tree as support. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were just following a faint scent Akamaru picked up and it led them to this forest. Kiba thought that the person it belonged to would be long gone, so they weren't anticipating an attack. The moment they realized their error, it was too late to react strategically. Akamaru was immediately knocked aside, viciously crashing against a tree. The Akatsuki was relentless and the most terrifying thing was when they realized he was playing with them.

Samehada by his side, Kisame towered over her as he sneered with malice. His shark-like features emphasized his predatory actions and Hinata felt very much like prey. She had tried to immobilize him with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique but his sword just sliced through the chakra, growing in the process. Her hands were bloody and growing numb. "So much blood," he said. "And so little charka left."

He wrapped one hand around her neck and picked her up. Hinata clawed at his firm grip to free herself but it had no effect. She gasped desperately for air and he began to chuckle.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Kiba yelled out. Akamaru was lying beside him, breathing heavily. "I'll kill you!"

"Still alive, huh? Well let's change that." He flung Hinata to the ground and calmly walked towards a determined Kiba. He looked worse off than she did but held his head high.

"I wonder if I should cut you in half or if I should just tear your head off," Kisame menaced as he got closer. He easily dodged a swipe from Kiba who held a kunai in his fist and kneed him in his stomach, breaking a more ribs in the process.

Fed up with the brash young man's existence, Kisame grabbed his hair and forced him to stare at him. "Sorry but Samehada wants to tear into your flesh." Kiba let out an agonizing yell as he pressed the scaled sword against his stomach and began to slowly move it back and forth.

"Stop!" Hinata screamed. "You monster!"

Kisame continued with his torture and smirked at her. "You wait your turn, sweetie. Samehada likes you and wants to taste you again."

She rushed forward, Byakugan still activated. She would not let him torture Kiba any further. Déjà vu washed over her as she put all her strength into Twin Lion Fists. Once again she stood in front of an Akatsuki to protect someone she loved.

The difference was that there was no help nearby; it was just the two of them. Hinata knew the outcome was more than likely going to end differently and she tried to hide her sorrow. She was going to die, so was Kiba and Akamaru. But as a kunoichi of Konoha, she would go out with honor.

"Kisame, why must you draw attention to our activities?" Itachi murmured. He walked into the battlefield. "We have to go."

"You don't know how lucky you are." Kisame dropped an unconscious Kiba. It was no secret that he loved to fight and sadistically mutilate his enemies but he rarely got to indulge in his hobbies when Itachi was around. His partner didn't enjoy battling as much as he did. "These Konoha shinobi were probably snooping around thanks to your activities. We should kill them," Kisame insisted.

"I agree." Kisame looked surprised. "But I'll clean up this mess. Go take care of your business." He was never one to question his partner's orders and the fact that Itachi agreed to his suggestion made him happy.

Licking his lips, he mockingly smiled at Hinata before leaving. Hinata felt her stamina wane. She was definitely going to die. The sun began to set and she felt weak. Itachi walked towards her as her jutsu slowly diminished. His eyes began to turn red with a strange pattern and she looked away. Her sensei had mentioned her fight with the Uchiha and stressed avoiding eye contact.

The Uchiha's hand felt cold as he gripped her chin. "Open your eyes."

Her mind screamed for her to do one last act of before dying. However he anticipated that the Hyuuga would try to inflict her clan's renounced gentle fist attack on him. He blocked it and pressed himself closer, gathering her hands behind her. "Don't try anything stupid. Do as I say."

"N-no," she said.

"Open them or I'll go over there and finish him off." Slowly her eyes met his and she felt lightheaded. A few seconds later she fell into his arms and he lowered her to the ground.

Itachi knew that if a Konoha shinobi was killed around here, more would follow their trail. The Inuzuka was able to track them down; even after everything he did to mask their scent. A dead Hyuuga from the main branch would only give him more trouble, making it hard to reach his ultimate goal.

He was also tired of shedding innocent blood. Perhaps it was his diminishing lifeline that was making him soft. This girl was around the same age as his brother and undoubtedly had vowed to serve Konoha just like he did, although he helped Konoha in a different manner. He might be villainized but Itachi knew there would be consequences.

When he was sure the girl unconscious, he walked over to her companion and put him under genjutsu. He would call for assistance under disguise from a nearby villager. Before leaving, Itachi felt slight resentment at them for not creating bonds with Sasuke; only Naruto seemed to want to save his brother from self-destruction. But he was to blame for this as well since he had damaged his brother to the point of isolation.

He dispersed into a flock of crows. As soon as his presence disappeared, Hinata opened her eyes and crawled over to Kiba's pack. Rummaging through it, she pulled out an explosive tag attached to a kunai. She knew time was of the essence and threw it at a safe distance, covering Kiba to shield him from any debris.

She didn't know how much time passed before help arrived. She gripped Kiba's jacket when she felt herself being pulled away. "Hinata!" She looked up, eyes tired. Shino looked at his friends' ragged appearance. "God…what happened?!"

"Help…him. Kiba…" Her eyes began to close and Shino's yells faded as darkness took over.

.

.

"What really happened?" Tsunade asked. Hinata refused to meet her eyes and stared at the floor. Kakashi stood nearby. "Hinata, Kiba could have died. Those wounds weren't normal. Who attacked you?"

She blinked back tears; Kiba had still been in surgery when she woke up in the village's hospital. She was told that Akamaru was recuperating but wouldn't be walking for a while. The three of them were on bed rest for the foreseeable future but she refused to be guilt into revealing the truth. It might be dangerous. Returning with a broken but alive team was the best outcome.

"I already told you. We were ambushed and I didn't see any forehead protectors."

Kiba had mentioned fifteen rouge shinobi when he came to but his testimony wasn't taken seriously as he was still suffering concussion like symptoms.

"We managed to fend them off as best we could and I set off the explosion to draw attention to the fight. That's when they left," she reiterated. "We were lucky."

Tsunade examined her for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay. Well get some rest. See Shizune before you go home to schedule your checkup for later this month."

She nodded and bowed before leaving.

"She's lying," Kakashi said.

"Yes but why?" The Hokage pulled out a bottle of sake. "You say that there were few confirmed sightings of the Uchiha."

Kakashi shook his head. "If it was either of them, they'd be dead. Both have no problem attacking Konoha shinobi. What do we do next?"

"What can we do? We only have her word and I don't want to entertain the idea of interrogating her mind. That's reserved for criminals. The Hyuuga would take that as an insult if all we have is speculations." She frowned. "We'll let this go for now. Maybe she'll _remember_ something later and tell us."

Hinata walked towards Kurenai's home. It was the only piece of sanctuary she had now; her family constantly badgered her over her 'failed' mission and to avoid unpleasant conversations she hid out at her sensei's place. Shino had stopped asking questions when Kiba finally opened his eyes and she was grateful for that. It was hard to be in his presence when he knew her better than most people.

As she turned the corner, Hinata heard cawing. She looked up to see a black crow. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she continued walking. Hinata didn't know if it was the Uchiha watching but she didn't want to take any chances.

It would take a few weeks before she could sleep through the whole night without experiencing a nightmare of the incident. The Uchiha's red eyes swirled in her dreams and she often woke up in a cold sweat.

.

* * *

.

"So what do you like to do?" Sasuke asked. His nephew shrugged and continued to color in his book. "Do you like to color? What's your favorite color?"

"I don't know," Kouto mumbled in exasperation. "All of them?" He was tired of this man asking him so many questions. At first, he was afraid of saying the wrong thing but then it became tiresome. He wanted his uncle to go away as soon as he could move but was disappointed when he didn't. After breakfast, Kouto had pulled out his box of activities and tried to ignore him.

He would have preferred his father had arrived instead of him but his mother told him last night that was never going to happen. Kouto was upset when she told him he had died and that's why his brother was here. He had cried but not as much as when Masao died; at least he knew his grandfather loved him. His father was a stranger and he would remain one. Resentment had now replaced curiosity when it came to his father.

It was quiet in the small home and Sasuke felt confined. It didn't help that Hinata was hovering over them, dusting things for the third time. He hadn't left their house since he arrived a day ago; fearing Hinata would take him and run away. He would chase her down but that might've been seen as an aggressive move and counterproductive to his intentions. "Do you like candy?"

A small grin finally appeared on his face. "Yup." Feeling like he was getting somewhere, Sasuke offered to take him to buy some at a nearby store. Kouto looked at his mother, looking for permission but Hinata shook her head. He lowered his eyes and continued to color.

"It's not that far away," Sasuke told Hinata. "It's not like I'm going to kidnap him or anything." It was a poor choice of words as Hinata froze. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Look, what if I get the candy myself?" He made a shadow clone and Kouto stared in awe.

"You made a twin?!" Kouto turned to his mother. "Wait…can you do it, too?"

Hinata thinned her lips. She had hidden her abilities from her son for so long and had managed to evade his questioning yesterday, preoccupying him with tedious tasks until she could sit down with him and explain everything. It was hard enough to tell him about Itachi's death. "Kouto, can you go to your room? I need to talk to your uncle." The little boy frowned in disappointment.

"Can you teach me later?" he asked Sasuke.

He nodded and smiled when Kouto happily walked to his room, mumbling about how much easier chores would be.

"I wished you hadn't done that." She crossed her arms in front of her. "Sasuke, I'm glad you're not going to hurt us but I'm still confused. What is it exactly that you want?"

"I don't know, I guess I just want to be around." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "So I take it he doesn't know you're a shinobi."

"I'm not just like you stopped being one too. I willingly gave up that life for him and swore to keep it away from him." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you really have to do it in front of him? Kouto's smart and he won't let up unless we make him forget."

"Wait, you want to use genjutsu on your own son?" His tone was highly critical. "Have you done it before?"

"No. I never needed to," Hinata exclaimed. "Don't look at me like that. He shouldn't know about jutsus and chakra. It's not safe for him!" She harshly whispered.

All pleasantries were long forgotten at this revelation. Sasuke dragged his hands down his face in disbelief. "You're insane. He has the Sharingan and needs to be taught how to use it."

"No, he needs to learn to hide it," she responded. "I don't want him to fight. He's just five years old!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; the amount of ignorance she was displaying was really outstanding. Normally he would snap at someone like her but if he wanted to remain on good terms he would have to take a gentler approach. "They train kids younger than him to start using jutsus. Does he know how to throw a kunai at least?" Hinata gave him a look and he tried not to scoff. "If Konoha finds you... a child with two revered bloodlines can be a great weapon or a threat."

Hinata created a shadow clone and it headed for his room. The real Hinata grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bedroom. He awkwardly sat on the bed while she checked the window. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" She watched as her shadow clone led her son to the market. She wanted to talk to Sasuke and didn't want Kouto to listen in.

Kouto looked up at the figure. "Is this really you, mommy? Not your twin?"

"I don't have a twin, baby." Hinata's shadow clone held his hand and he easily accepted her response.

Sasuke leaned over her and watched as they left. Hinata turned around and quickly created space between them. "I know he's around the age many of us started to learn. My sister was younger than him but that doesn't mean he should start. I don't want him to be a threat to Konoha _or_ a weapon so we should just stay hidden."

"Actually Kouto needs to know how to defend himself." He watched as she paced back and forth. "It's the perfect time to start his training. I know there's no academy here for aspiring shinobi which is good since we won't have to worry about anyone stumbling upon us. There's a lot of barren land when he's ready to learn how to do chidori."

Hinata shook her head. "You don't understand. Sasuke, life here is different. There's a reason why Masao and I chose this village. Things are less _complicated_ , children learn their basic subjects and the economy is relatively self-sufficient. It's perfect for him. Shinobis don't reach these lands."

"Except for us," he couldn't help the sneer on his face. "Itachi's son will not be a mere farmer. That's insulting."

"There are other things he can be but don't belittle what some people do for a living." She tried not to take it personally but she had gotten to know many of the people in the village. To a shinobi, civilian work might seem easy but that would be underestimating and undervaluing a large population of the world. "But bringing him into _that_ world will make him a target."

"He's an Uchiha, he's already a target! I won't let him be defenseless because you're too blind to see the dangers. It's a shock no one found you before. You really aren't seeing the big picture and it'll hurt him in the long run."

Her eyes widened as realization washed over her. "You think I'm a bad mother," she accused him. "Don't you?"

"I never said that," he clarified.

"You don't have too. I can see it in your eyes. Listen, I'll raise my son as best I can and now that Masao…" She took a deep breath. "You don't get to walk in and look down on me like I don't know what I'm doing. You don't know what I went through or what I sacrificed for my son." She didn't realize she had been steeping closer to him until her finger poked his chest. "He doesn't need to know how to be a shinobi, Kouto's not some prodigy. But you know what? He's alive. He will never have to deal with that life because I won't let him."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I don't think you're a bad mother, I'm sorry it came out like that. You just want to keep him safe, I do too. But it is a part of him and I won't let him be a sitting duck because you're too scared." She glared at him. "Look at it from my side, I just walked into this situation and I'm still trying to figure things out. The one thing I do know is that he shouldn't be in any danger he could easily avoid."

"He won't be. He has me." Her posture was stiff and determined.

Sasuke gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Kouto has me too but what about when he gets older? Are you going to be hovering over him at every moment? Hinata, I know you want what's best for him but he needs to know how to take care of himself. How will he defend himself if he can't even control his Sharingan?"

Unable to have a strong retort, she looked away. "He just needs to know how to hide it," Hinata reiterated. "The only thing we should ensure is that he has a safe and happy life."

"I don't disagree with that but you can't handicap him and let his potential go to waste. Kouto needs to know everything about himself and who he really is." He knew he was wearing her down when her eyes softened. "I promise not to push him into anything he doesn't want to do. He'll learn to control his abilities and perfect them so he can protect himself when we aren't around. Who knows? Maybe he'll end up protecting you."

"Or you," she retorted. "Fine, but I'm going to be there when you train him. I had hoped that if he did inherit something it would be the Byakugan so I could teach him myself."

"He doesn't have it?"

Hinata shrugged. "Maybe he does and it's dormant or recessive. But Kouto hadn't expressed anything for the longest so I figured we were safe. But then I saw the unmistakable Uchiha trait in his eyes. It was traumatic." She sighed and craned her neck when Sasuke became curious. "It was activated the night Masao died. He saw it."

"It?"

"Kouto saw his murder. They were claims of thieves near the border but nothing ever came from a lot of rumors since we were so secluded so Masao didn't pay much attention to it. He always told me I worried too much," she said broodingly. "They just went to fish with one of Masao's friends and I guess they stumbled upon their hiding spot. Kouto was only spared because they said he was just a kid. Can you do me a favor and don't bring it up to Kouto. He's just started to sleep normal again."

"I won't," he assured her. "Can I ask what happened to his killers? I might be able to-"

"I took care of it." Her eyes hardened. She merely found the culprits and assured their capture. It wasn't that she returned to her ways, killing people was easier when it was part of a mission. Revenge killing was different and she found no honor in that. Masao wouldn't have wanted it either. To be honest, self-preservation was also a swaying factor as she didn't want to draw attention.

Oh, but she was dangerously close to acting on pure revenge. To see Kouto lying on that bed with his eyes bandaged, many thinking he had sustained an injury when in reality he had activated his Sharingan for the first time.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Hinata wished she had used a gentler tone based on the way Sasuke flinched. "It's not that I'm not grateful you're around but Kouto needs stability in his life now more than ever. I know you want to teach him and I don't know how long it's going to take. But if you're planning on helping us without _being_ here a lot, I understand. I'll explain to him the situation and make sure he doesn't get too attached."

"I'll be here," he asserted. "And be a part of his life from now on."

"Are you sure? Don't you have someone you need to get back to?" Hinata didn't want him to drop everything for them. If there was one thing she always hated, it was feeling like a burden. As hard as things were, she had gained a sense of independence throughout the years.

"No." His face returned to its usual indifferent look.

"Oh." She felt the tips of her ears turn red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought you and Sakura would have gotten together," Hinata mumbled.

"We didn't." He smirked at her awkwardness around the topic. "But I'll probably have to travel every now and then since Naruto would probably send another search committee if I completely disappear."

"He never gives up." She smiled.

"It's annoying," he scoffed. "Don't worry about him though. I'll be careful with my tracks since I don't know if they stopped looking for you."

"Good." He followed her to the living room. "How is everyone doing back in Konoha?" Calling it home was hard to do.

He opened the front door to grab the bag of candy from his clone before dispelling it. "Naruto is the same. Everyone loves him and he gets invited to all these events. Sakura is still Tsunade's apprentice and she's doing alright for herself. Kakashi is now the Hokage, weird I know." She nodded along and smiled as he filled her in. "And um, that Sai guy is around I guess…"

"What about Neji and Hanabi? Or Kiba and Shino? How's Kurenai and Mirai? She must be around Kouto's age," Hinata rambled. Her eyes lit up with anticipation.

"They're all alive, going on missions and stuff." Staring at him blankly she realized he was done. The smile on her face was purely for politeness and he knew she was disappointed. "Sorry but I mostly keep in touch with Team Kakashi. But I can find out more when I go there," he offered.

"It's fine. I'm just glad they made it through the war." Hinata looked genuinely relieved. "I should tell my boss that I'll need to take some time off until we get into a comfortable schedule. This is all a lot to take in."

Frowning, he grabbed her elbow. "You don't have to work anymore," he insisted. "I can provide for you two. There so much left from the Uchiha and now it doesn't belong to just me. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'm not saying I want you to move in to a mansion, it'll draw too much attention. We need to be inconspicuous."

"It's fine. I won't refuse help if we really need it but I think we're doing okay." She shook her head and laughed causing him raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry it's just that I think I know how to live modestly."

He looked around. "I can see that," Sasuke muttered.

"Did you just take a jab at me?"

His eyes widened and he let go of her. "I didn't mean-"

She laughed harder. "Relax, I was just teasing. I'll be back before Kouto gets home."

.

.

Hinata had put the absurdly large bag of sweets away much to Kouto's annoyance. She handed him a small piece after he begged for one. "Your uncle wants to talk to you about something," she said.

He huffed. "I already told him all I know. What else does he want to know?"

"Just listen to what he says and if you don't want to do it, I'll support your decision." He was confused and met his uncle in the backyard where Sasuke offered him the opportunity to train.

"Really?! You'll teach me all that cool stuff?" Sasuke ruffled his messy hair and nodded. "That's awesome! Can you make my eyes stop turning red, too?"

Taken back, he frowned. "There's nothing wrong with them. It'll actually help you learn so much."

"Then I don't want to learn anything. I just want them to be normal again." Kouto lowered his shoulders and he looked indecisive. Yet the ability to do things like his mother and uncle was too tempting. "Why do I need them? Mommy doesn't and she can do stuff too. I hate my eyes and I wish they were like hers instead. They're pretty but mine are ugly."

 _They look like blood_ , he thought.

"No they aren't and you can't get rid of something that's a part of you." He kneeled down to his eye level. "Kouto, you have your father's eyes. It can actually help protect people that are precious to you. Your father used it to save many people, myself included."

"Then why did he leave us?" Kouto frowned and clenched his small fists. "You said he protected people and mommy said he was a hero but why didn't he ever come for us? Mommy said he had to leave but he never came back. He didn't protect us so why should I have his eyes? I hate it."

"I'm sorry." His throat tightened up at the tears building around the little boy's eyes; guilt was a powerful feeling. "I don't know why things happened. Things were just complicated but I assure you he was a great man." Kouto turned his head, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying. "But I'm here now and I'll use mine to protect you and your mother. Don't you want to protect your mother?"

Kouto vehemently nodded. He would be strong to stop anyone from hurting his mother, something he wished he was when his grandfather needed help.

"Okay. If you ever think it's too much or you want to take a break, let me know." They walked back inside where Hinata waited nervously. When told of her son's acceptance, she tried to look as overjoyed as him.

As a sign of goodwill, Sasuke offered to take them out to eat dinner and Hinata hesitantly accepted. She regretted it when he kept insisting that money was no problem, unknowingly bruising her pride. "Order what you want. Dessert included." Kouto's eyes lit up as he immediately turned to the dessert menu although Hinata told him he had to eat real food first.

The little boy brought a spoonful of pudding to his mouth, exclaiming how good it tasted while Hinata giggled and wiped his mouth. While they ate, Sasuke thought about what would have happened if he didn't know the truth behind his clan's massacre or if he stumbled upon them before he met Itachi for that final fight. Filled with rage, Sasuke had no qualms about trying to kill any of his former teammates. His mindset was solely focused on revenge but would he have hurt Kouto as a way to get to Itachi? What about Hinata? Losing his appetite, he pushed his plate away.

 _I have to stop thinking about it. I won't hurt them. That's in the past._ Sasuke took in Kouto's resemblance to Itachi. _It's all in the past. This is a second chance._

He smiled at the sound of a Kouto's laugh, untouched by the cruel touch of fate that often fell upon the Uchiha. For a second he felt superstitious as if his mere proximity to the young boy would infect him, that his family's curse would latch itself on him and by extension Hinata. He shook off that unpleasant feeling, telling himself that it was okay to be optimistic.

Sasuke was set on being the protector Itachi would have undoubtedly been for his small family; he would not be its destruction.

.

.

* * *

AN: I'm floored by the amount of feedback from the first chapter. You guys are really something wonderful. I really shouldn't have been surprised by how much everyone wanted to know about how Itachi and Hinata came to be so I'll keep adding to their story at the beginning of each chapter until we reach the point of his death instead of one long flashback chapter.

I appreciate how understanding everyone is about my time and I'll try to update whenever I can.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!


	3. Indigo

_Where are you_

 _Where are you_

 _Come to me_

 _Where are you_

Hinata grimaced as she pulled her kunai out of the other shinobi's back. He slumped down, lifeless, making her look away.

"Was he the last one?" Choji asked. He looked out of breath and jumped when he felt a pat his shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me, Ino!"

"Sorry," the blonde apologized. "I saw a few run east. If we want to capture them before they reach the border, we need to go now."

"Where's the scroll?" Choji asked. "Did you see if they had it on them? We can't go home without it."

Ino shrugged her shoulder and Hinata briefly activated her Byakugan. "It's down in a cavern. They must've thought they could come back for it later. I'll retrieve it and meet you at the rendezvous point."

The other two nodded and chased after the bandits.

Hinata headed towards the dark cave, using a flashlight to navigate the steep drop to her destination. While her Byakugan would be helpful, she had developed a bad habit of relying on it to the point of overuse. A simple retrieval didn't seem to require something she used in battle.

Hooking the flashlight to her hip, she began to descent into a the cavern, almost missing the kunai that flew beside her head. Quickly she looked up to see the Uchiha, the shock causing her to lose her grip on the cave wall. He grabbed her forearm and hauled her up. Hinata wasn't sure what was safer, letting herself fall or face him.

Without uttering a word, he continued to pull her out of the cave. She struggled along the way but he had a iron grip on her. "Let me go!"

Surprisingly he obeyed. She rubbed her sore skin and created space between them. "What do you want?" Her voice shook with fear.

"How?" Itachi questioned and stepped closer. Knowing what the man was capable of, Hinata instinctively moved back. "How did you see through it? Did I underestimate the Byakugan?"

Hinata was at a loss for words as she tried to form an answer that wouldn't anger him. "I don't know." He stared at her and she squirmed under his gaze. "But I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" Her breath hitched when he cupped her jaw. "P-please."

"Why? What could have possibly compelled you to lie?" Itachi asked. "What could you possibly gain from betraying your village?"

Thinking frantically, she answered, "I didn't betray Konoha. You helped us and if it wasn't for you, Kiba and I would be dead. I don't know why you helped us but I figured that you if you used your Sharingan, you didn't want us to remember or tell the Hokage. I was just scared… but thank."

"I didn't do it for you. But I might kill you now, it's the smart thing to do," he replied coldly. She closed her eyes and shook in fright. His rational side told him that she was a liability, that all it took was a whisper of his mercy for his sacrifices to be all for nothing. "Foolish," he muttered. _I should have let her meet her demise down there._

Hinata agreed and considered herself a fool for thinking his compassion would extend beyond that day. She stiffened when she felt his breath near her ear. "Forget what you saw and continue to never utter a word to anyone if you want to live."

His eyes remained dark as he gazed down at the younger woman; his genjutsu was futile unless he wanted to torture her with Tsukuyomi, something that didn't sit well with him. It was hard enough to put Kakashi under it but he was a skilled and renowned shinobi, Itachi went easy on him but it undoubtedly took a toll on him. This girl wouldn't recover from the mental sadism he was capable of.

"Don't go in there for another hour," he said. "The poisonous gas should dispel enough for you to reach the scroll. Next time be more aware of such childish traps."

Cracking one eye open, she looked around. He was gone but she could hear the caw of a crow nearby. Slumping down, she put a hand over her chest. Well past an hour later, she headed back inside and resumed her task with her Byakugan activated. Picking up the scroll, she noticed his kunai embedded in a metal canister surrounded by severed wires.

"What took you so long?" Choji asked. "Did you come across any trouble?"

Hinata slowly shook her head. "Sorry, they had set traps inside and I had to wait for it to be safe enough to climb down."

"Are you okay?" Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "What was it?"

"Nothing to be concerned about," she replied. "So where are they?"

Choji pointed to a huddled mass. "Tied up and ready to go," he beamed. His first mission as leader was a success and he puffed out his chest.

"Before we celebrate, can you see if there are any other threats nearby?" Ino asked.

The only other chakra in the vicinity was his and her gaze lingered in his direction. "Hinata?"

"We're clear," she responded. Both of her companions looked relieved and led the way back to the village, pulling the ropes tying the criminals together. Hinata turned back, expecting him to be gone but was stunned to see him in the same spot. She nodded and chased after her fellow shinobi.

Itachi held his arm out for a crow to land on. The bird cocked his head a few times before flying away after receiving Itachi's orders. Although she was proven to keep her word, there was no harm ensuring it continued. Clearly he was intrigued by the girl, telling himself that his interest was fueled by concerns that she would endanger his mission for Sasuke to be the one to redeem the Uchiha name. Itachi couldn't have Konoha to consider him anything less than the monster he was; his heinous acts had cemented his legacy.

"Curiosity, nothing more," he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

"Do I have to learn this?" Kouto said with exasperation. "I already know to be quiet and still."

Sasuke sighed. "Meditation is crucial for you to learn. You can't just expect to conjure a shadow clone or perform Fireball jutsu without chakra control. It's essential for the simplest of jutsus."

His nephew grumbled beside him nut closed his eyes nonetheless. Pleased by his obedience, Sasuke resumed his own mediation, briefly wondering if he was just as fidgety when he was a child. His father's frustration made sense but he wouldn't let Kouto ever feel discouraged.

Feeling like enough time had passed; he decided to move to the next training. "Alright, time for leaf concentration." It was silent and he opened his eyes. Kouto looked to be deep in concentration and he smiled at his persistence.

Then he noticed the drool. "Kouto?" Sasuke gently nudged him, causing the boy to topple to the right.

The smaller Uchiha inhaled sharply and looked around. "Did I do it?" he yawned out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Kouto rubbed his elbow nervously. "S-s-sorry. Don't be mad. I'll try harder." He straightened up and clenched his eyes shut, breathing hard.

"Kouto…"

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Kouto."

He hung his head. "Sorry." He felt like he let down his uncle. Surprised by the gentle pat on his head, he slowly looked up to see his face had softened.

"Let's try something else, Kouto" Hinata suggested as she handed them a glass of water. She looked at Sasuke who nodded. "This is how some learn chakra control more effectively." Grabbing a nearby leaf, she placed it on his forehead. "Think of this as a center point and concentrate all your energy on it. You can keep your eyes open if you want."

Sasuke watched as he followed her instructions, nostalgia washing over him. The exercise was used by Iruka when they were at the academy. Eventually he realized that it was actually to keep their mind from being distracted, which was effective in battle. But knowing that the mental focus exercise had a link to the history behind the emblem of Konoha's forehead protector made this experience bittersweet.

"I think when he learns to really focus, I'll show him some basic hand seals," he whispered to Hinata. Worry washed over her face. "Nothing outrageous." Of course he didn't consider his family's Fireball jutsu to be in that category, he had learned it at an early age like many Uchiha children.

Hinata rubbed her upper arm, "He's already doing so much." He rolled his eyes and she narrowed hers. "This is hard for me. I'm not looking forward to him climbing trees, walking on water, handling sharp objects-"

"Making his own lunch, walking to school by himself," Sasuke interjected. He smirked but she thinned her lips. "I'm just joking, we'll go at the right pace. Maybe you'll be more comfortable as we go. Remember there's no rush but it helps to be prepared."

"Hey I can't focus if you keep talking!" Kouto huffed. "I want to see what color my chakra is!"

"Chakra is invisible to the eye unless you can manifest it in high concentrations." Kouto tilted his head in confusion as Sasuke explained. "Chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible."

"Oh. But what if you run out?" Kouto removed the leaf and stared at it.

 _If you run out of it, you die,_ Sasuke thought grimly as he thought of Itachi. He cleared his throat. "Don't worry about that right now. The important thing is to learn how to control and conserve it."

Kouto nodded and placed the leaf back. Hinata briefly removed it to kiss his forehead as she readied dinner. Sasuke used this time to get some physical training in for himself; he removed his shirt due to the heat.

"What happened to your back?"

Not stopping his pushup routine, Sasuke looked up at the curious boy. "I got hurt."

"Who hurt you?" Wringing his small hands, he stepped closer to get a better look at his scars. His dark grey eyes widened when they landed on his largest one.

He pushed himself up. "I did." Kouto looked confused. "I mean that I deserved it."

"You were a bad man?"

Not wanting his nephew to be scared of him, Sasuke smiled. "I was a long time ago but not anymore. Why don't we pick this up next week okay? C'mon get cleaned up for dinner."

He pouted. "But I think I was starting to get it! Can't I stay out for a few more minutes?"

Sasuke admired his tenacity and kneeled down. "Okay a few more minutes." He raised his left hand and smiled. His index and middle finger aiming for Kouto's forehead.

"OW!"

Hinata ran out to her son, clutching the knife she was previously using to cut the vegetables. "Kouto!"

Her son ran towards her, covering his right eye. "He poked my eye!" Hinata gently removed his hand and examined his watery eye. His lips began to quiver and she turned to a shocked Sasuke.

"He moved!" Quickly heading over, Sasuke put his hands up when he noticed the knife beside her. "Kouto, I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that?!" He replied.

Rubbing his neck nervously, Sasuke began to chuckle. "It's something your father used to do to me."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "He poked your eye?"

"No," he groaned with frustration. "Itachi used to poke my forehead. It was a brotherly thing, okay? Kouto, why don't you do it to me?" He kneeled down to Kouto's eye level.

With a glare on his face, Kouto quickly jabbed the eye without the Rinnegan. Hinata cringed as Sasuke lowered his head and staggered backwards. "I mean my forehead!"

"That's payback!" He hid behind his mother, still covering his injured eye.

"Alright, calm down. Baby, it was an accident. He didn't mean it." Kouto scowled and turned his head, angry that his mother was siding with him. "Let's go inside so I can get a better look at it, okay?"

He stormed away and Hinata sighed. "C'mon, dinner will be ready in a few. Do you want me to check your eye, too?"

He put his shirt back on and nodded. "Fuck, his nails are sharp," he hissed. "He must've gotten his fury from you. Looks like you were ready to kill me." Hinata shrugged as she opened the door for him. "Well he's definitely a fighter, whether you like it or not."

"He did take you down with one hand," she chuckled. As they joked about the incident, Kouto's irritation grew.

"Mommy!" He pushed her away from Sasuke. "My eye hurts! You promised you were going to heal it." She was pulled into the bathroom and he heard the door being closed.

Although Sasuke tried to make amends, Kouto was still bitter. Dinner was relatively silent, with two of them bearing pink eyes.

.

.

Kouto was becoming more distant from Sasuke and he didn't like it. "Are you still mad at me?" There was no response from the small boy. He was currently picking strawberries from their garden and putting it inside his small basket. "Kouto?"

No response.

"Kouto, I'm talking to you." Sasuke turned him around more harshly than intended and he jerked his hand away. "I'm sorry but I'm trying okay? I don't really know how to deal with kids. What do you want me to do so you'll forgive me?"

He shrugged uncooperatively.

"Candy? Toys?" Sasuke suggested. A small smile on his face told him he was getting somewhere. "Both?"

"Both things," he insisted. "A lot of them, too!"

"Okay."

Kouto beamed. "Really?"

Sasuke began to walk away, "I always keep my word. Tell your mom I'll be back later."

Nodding eagerly he waved as Sasuke headed towards the center of town. Once he came back, he pulled out a bag filled with small toys and sweets. After admiring the toy sailboat, Kouto hugged Sasuke. "Thank you! Can I go play with this now? Please?"

"I don't see why not."

The next few days were carefree as Sasuke happily indulged Kouto's wishes whether they were sweets or toys. His eagerness to spend time with Sasuke justified the method he used to win his nephew's affections in his mind.

Hinata had given him free reign over Kouto's basic training since she had to return back to work. Making up some hours required Sasuke to take over dinner duties, something she fretted over but Kouto assured her that he was getting fed. While the trust was slowly getting there, she used her Byakugan to track their movements a few times each day. Aside from the constant trips to the pastry shop, nothing stood out as particularly concerning.

Arriving early from work one day, she expected to see them still training but instead they were flying a kite. Kouto was too caught up to greet his mother. "Hinata, I didn't expect you to be here," Sasuke said.

"I caught up on my hours and I wanted to spend more time with my baby. Do you mind making dinner today, too?"

He darted his eyes to the side. "Um… how about we go somewhere nice." Sasuke knew how to cook but had made it a habit to take Kouto out to eat. The little boy seemed to have grown an appetite from a certain menu and pushed away anything homemade.

"Oh. Okay." While she didn't feel like dressing up, Hinata didn't want to pester him. "I'm going to get ready."

Opening the closet door, toys tumbled down and she blinked rapidly. "Sasuke?" He popped his head in. "I don't know what he told you but his birthday isn't for two months."

"Just making up for time lost," he replied. She easily accepted his answer but hoped he was done.

At the restaurant, Hinata was worried about the familiarity the staff treated Kouto with. "And we'll finish it with a fudge brownie and ice cream," the waiter jotted down. Kouto nodded.

He moved on to Sasuke and Hinata raised her hand as he was taking his order. "Excuse me but can we skip dessert?"

Kouto implored his uncle with a look. "Hinata, let him enjoy himself." He turned back to the waiter. "And I'll have a side of sake."

"As always," the waiter added with a smile.

Hinata remained cordial, suppressing her indignation for the time being. The end of dinner couldn't come fast enough. She knew that Sasuke picked up on the hostility but made no mention of it.

"You're angry at me," he stated after Kouto was out of earshot.

"I am." She didn't see the point of lying. She freed her hair from its bun. "I hate it when you give in to everything he wants. I don't want you to spoil him and teach him he can get anything he wants."

 _I'll give him the world if he wants,_ Sasuke thought. "Hinata, I just want to keep him happy. Besides I'm not spoiling him. You came from a wealthy clan and got everything you wanted yet you're not some horrible person."

She scoffed. "Having wealth and getting what you want aren't the same. I didn't get everything I wanted. I had to work for a lot for it." Love and respect from your family wasn't something one should have to work for, yet that was a driving factor whenever she trained.

Softening his tone, he gripped her shoulders. "I shouldn't have assumed. But coming from someone who had a shitty childhood, seeing his eyes light up and smile makes me feel good. Let me have this."

"Fine but ease up on it. No more mountains of toys, he has enough. Stop taking him to the candy store so much and don't undermine me in front of him," Hinata insisted. It bothered her how small he made her feel. "If I say he can't have something, you have to respect my decision."

"I will," Sasuke promised.

It was easier said than done. Kouto had a way of manipulating his uncle into giving in, most often succeeding. Unfortunately Hinata came across him rummaging through his candy stash, after he refused breakfast. "Give me the bag, Kouto."

"Sorry mommy, I'll go eat now." He pushed the bag back inside a drawer but she kept her hand out. "But it's mine. Uncle Sasuke gave it to me."

Judging by the size of it, it was apparent that he had recently made the trip to the shop. "Hand it over now, Kouto," Hinata said sternly.

Her son stormed away leaving a stunned Hinata behind. She retrieved the bag and shoved it in front of Sasuke's face as he lowered his coffee mug. "You promised! We can't be a united front if you go behind my back and do this." He opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head. "You listen to me. I am his mother and the only say you have is how his Sharingan is progressing. He eats what I say is appropriate and this _crap_ is not something you should be feeding him daily. Do you understand?!"

"Yes." Sasuke had never been spoken to in such a manner but he knew he was in the wrong. Thankfully she didn't know about the stomachache Kouto had a few days ago. He had emptied his stomach before she arrived from work and they were able to hide it because she made a soup for dinner.

Still angered by the disrespect, she shoved it in the trash can.

"That's mine!" Kouto cried. "Sasuke, tell her to give it back!"

Challenging him, she put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Listen to your mother, Kouto-" Sasuke began, pausing at his cries. "Stop crying." It was a stab to the heart to hear him cry because of him and he looked away.

Kouto pushed his chair back. "I hate you," he muttered, walking to his grandfather's room where Sasuke was now staying and slammed the door.

"I deserve it," Sasuke said.

"He wasn't looking at you," Hinata replied much to his surprise. She bit the inside of her cheek. "I need to get ready for work. Make sure he actually eats food for lunch. I'll make dinner today."

Ashamed by role in Kouto's recent behavior, he tried to apologize before she walked out the door. "I'll talk to him about it." Noticing her pink eyes, he felt awful.

She shook her head and sniffed. "No. I'll do it when I get home. I'm his parent."

"Is she gone?" Kouto asked a few minutes after hearing the front door close.

Sasuke nodded.

"Can we go get more candy?" He pleaded. "I'll do a better job of hiding it so she doesn't find it."

"I have a better idea," he said. "Remember the portal I made when we first met? What if we just left, the two of us?" Kouto looked unsure. "There are different places I can take you like a beach."

"But when are we coming back?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't worry. You'll be back before your mother realizes."

"Okay," he said. "But not too long. I don't want mommy to still be mad at me." He stepped in the portal after changing his clothes and flinched when it closed. The sea breeze waved his dark locks and he followed Sasuke to the shore.

The boy played in the sand, enjoying the beach but wished Sasuke had taken his mother along with them. She promised to teach him how to swim in the lake when she had the time. He also hoped that she didn't hear him; he was angry but didn't mean it.

As the sun began to set, Kouto walked up to Sasuke. "We can go now."

"Go where?"

"Home."

Remaining in his meditation posture, Sasuke opened his eyes. "This is your home now."

"W-what?"

"You said you hated her, right?" Kouto began to get nervous. "Now you don't have to worry about her again. There's a house around here where we can live. I can buy you all the toys and candy you want without her nagging all the time."

He dropped his pail and shovel. "But I want to go home!"

"I already told you this is your home," he said in a calm tone.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kouto yelled as he ran away from Sasuke. "Someone help me! Mommy!"

Sighing, Sasuke stood up and followed the trail of small footsteps. Kouto picked up a small rock, trying to look threatening. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Get away from me! Mommy!"

"She can't hear you," Sasuke dodged the rock easily. "You want her to hear you right? You want to hear her voice? So do I. I would do anything to hear my mother's voice again. But I can't."

"You ran away because she punished you?" Kouto picked up another rock. "But I don't want to run away!"

Sasuke shook his head. "She died. But she did punish me when I did something bad and she only did it because she loved me. She wanted me to become a good person, just like your mother is trying to do."

"Then why did you take me away from her?! I want to go back with my mom! Please!"

"Even though you hate her?" Kouto lowered his eyes. "You didn't mean it. I know it and she does too but those words still hurt. You hurt her feelings and so did I."

"I didn't mean to," his nephew replied. "I was just mad at her. But I don't hate her and I want to go home."

Sasuke opened a portal and reached his hand out. Kouto dropped his rock and grabbed it. "Much to his surprise, the sun was still out. "You know your mother reminds me of my mom. You're really lucky to have her."

Hours later, Hinata walked into a quiet home. "Hello?"

"Back here!"

She walked to the backyard, where they were still working on chakra control. Kouto got up quickly and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Patting his head, she firmly told him that he couldn't treat her in that manner. "I know and I won't do it again. I don't want you to leave me."

Taken back, she realized how firm he hugged her. "I will never do that, sweetie. But there will be consequences."

Sasuke went inside to turn off the stove and prepared the table as Kouto proudly told her that he could feel his chakra. He told himself that using genjutsu on Kouto was justified, but hated acting like a villain. It seemed like he went from one extreme to another and hopefully Kouto wouldn't tell Hinata. But maybe they could find a healthy balance; the last thing he wanted was for them to have a relationship like he had with his father.

.

.

Although Hinata had a strict no-sweets policy in place as punishment for his earlier gluttony, Kouto was worried about his upcoming birthday. He had been obedient for so long but hoped that she would at least get him a cake for his birthday. He hadn't even asked for any gifts, he had enough toys for now.

On the day before his birthday, he summoned the courage to finally ask. "Mommy?" Hinata hummed as she folded their bed sheets. "Can I have-?"

"Kouto!" Sasuke called from outside. "Are you ready to learn something really cool?" Their trainings had produced satisfying results and he was excited for what his uncle had in store for him next.

Feeling conflicted, he opened his mouth but Hinata nudged him. "Go on. Don't keep him waiting," she smiled and resumed her tasks. His smile faltered and he walked outside.

"I think we can finally try Fireball Jutsu. Turn on your Sharingan and watch my hands first. I'll do it a few times and then you'll try it," Sasuke instructed. His Sharingan didn't bother him as much, remembering his uncle's words.

For the entire day, his mind was preoccupied with learning his family's jutsu. Knowing that his father mastered it made him try that much harder. _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger!_ He recited in his head. A decent ball of fire erupted from his mouth and once it disappeared he turned to face his uncle.

Sasuke had a tender smile on his face. "Good job. Your father would be proud of you." While he wanted to keep going, Sasuke insisted that he rest. "Don't stress yourself. This is enough for today."

"Okay but don't tell mom. I want her to be surprised tomorrow."

Looking at his excited face, Sasuke decided not to mention that Hinata most likely already sensed it. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Yup!"

There weren't many children in the town his age, but a few from his school showed up to his house. Much to his relief, Hinata had opened a box containing a round chocolate cake. The small group of children surrounded him as he blew out his candles, eagerly awaiting it to be cut into slices.

Sasuke happily watched from afar as Hinata handed each child a plate, shaking his head when she offered him one. "Not a big fan of eating sweets."

"Your loss," she replied as she brought a fork to her mouth.

He smirked. "Six years old… I can't believe I was so close to you two that night." He remembered hearing Kouto's cries as an infant, not thinking anything of it. The silhouette of Hinata rocking him to sleep that cold night, it filled him with strange but wonderful emotions. She was a good mother.

Hinata stood beside him as they watched children run outside to play. "I don't regret being so guarded. It kept us safe. But it's great to have you around now." She smiled at him.

"Yeah," he returned her smile before frowning as he remembered something. "Shit! I have to go back to Konoha. Sending letters from the nearby towns won't be enough to satisfy Kakashi. I need to make an appearance every now and then."

Biting her lip, Hinata looked apprehensively at him. "It'll be for two weeks at least. I'll tell Kouto myself. He should keep practicing and I'll be back before he knows it."

"When are you leaving?"

He exhaled harshly, not looking forward to leaving them. "I think the sooner the better. Maybe tomorrow."

"Make sure to wash your clothes before you go. My scent might've changed enough for Kiba to not recognize it but if you have a hair of mine on you, it might… Actually, can you buy new clothes for the trip?"

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "I'll cover my tracks and spend some days in Kusagakure so they don't think I've spent all my time in the Land of Earth. It'll be too suspicious."

"Be careful and come back safely, okay?" she said, turning away. "It's getting late. Can you help me clean up?" Hinata said, steering the conversation away.

While cleaning up, Hinata mentioned that they'll be smothered by all the toys Kouto now had. They had agreed on one gift from the two of them but he had received some from his friends. "With this ball, we have officially lost the little free space we have," she joked. "We won't be able to live in the shed since it's already filled."

"You know, I can look into making this a bigger house," Sasuke said seriously. "The roof definitely needs work if winters are as harsh as I remember."

"I was just kidding," Hinata said. "Here, help me take this bag outside."

When he returned, he handed her a gift wrapped box. "Oh, did he forget this one?"

"No it's for you." Sasuke rubbed his neck. "To thank you."

"For giving birth to him?" She tilted her head similar to the way Kouto did, which he found adorable. A word that was strange to describe Hinata. No, it was cute. _Yeah, like that's a better word._

"For letting me be a part of his life."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! You really didn't have to." Nonetheless she eagerly tore the wrapping paper. It was a box of makeup.

Sasuke watched as she examined the contents. "The saleslady said that moms want to feel pretty and special. I guess makeup does the trick."

"Thank you," she replied, still unsure of what to make of it. "It's lovely."

"Yeah, so now you can look as pretty as you want. I mean prettier…" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and he began to sweat. Why was it so easy for her to fluster him? She was so petite and unassuming but made him feel like an oaf. "Okay that came out wrong. I think you look great. Stunning!" He hoped he didn't sound like the idiot he felt inside. "Look, they said you'd love it and I took their word because I don't know what to get you. If you don't like it, I can return it and get whatever you want."

He started to walk away but she grabbed his elbow. "I mean it, it's really lovely. I'll use it for special occasions." Even though she couldn't think of any reason to actually dress up, she didn't want him to feel bad. There was no one to impress and she felt comfortable enough in her own skin.

He smiled, knowing that she was trying to spare his feelings. It was unfair that someone like her have struggled for so long. "Hinata? About Itachi…" She held the box against her chest. "Even though he never said anything about you, I think he was just protecting you."

"Yeah maybe," she replied. The look in her eyes held doubt and he found it hard to ignore.

Sasuke awkwardly embraced her. "He had a reason for everything. I know he did." She nodded and stepped away.

"He did keep his secrets, didn't he?"

.

.

.

"Naruto, come eat with us!"

"I have some chocolates for you, Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

The blond boy slinked into the booth beside an amused Sakura, muttering about crazy fangirls. "I guess we now know why you're late. I'm a bit surprised that your head hasn't gotten big. Everyone wants a piece of the village hero."

"Give me some credit, besides it's not like they're all bad. I just wish they eased up on the marriage proposals. It's hard to get used to, you know. One day they think you're a demon, the next you're like a god. I miss quiet walks around the village. Even though I didn't have admirers back then, it was peaceful."

Sakura rolled her eyes, still enjoying teasing him.

"Right, like no one ever admired you before," Kiba snorted. He was sitting in the booth across them with Shino. The two of them along with Ino looked uncomfortable. Sai remained stoic. "No one _ever_ looked past your brash appearance or annoying voice."

He took another shot of sake and Shino pulled out his money to pay. "Still going to pretend she never existed?" He slurred. "Hinata. You remember her?"

Her name was considered taboo in many circles. Officially listed as MIA, many considered her dead. A few privately considered her a deserter, too cowardly to face the impending war. The Hyuuga hadn't uttered her name in the last few years, trying to erase the shame her disappearance brought them.

"We already ordered for you, Naruto. They should be out with our food soon but in the meantime, how about we do gifts first," Ino said. "I'll go first!" She pulled out a gift bag and handed it to Sai.

"Oi! Naruto! Is Hinata not important because she's not the Uchiha? You dragged his ass back here. Nearly killed you a few times but whatever am I right? Who cares that she nearly died for you! Not important..." He flung his glass and it shattered on the floor, drawing more attention to the situation.

Too ashamed to meet his eyes, Naruto closed his eyes. Sakura rubbed his back, muttering assurances that fell on deaf ears. Ino crossed her arms, furious that Kiba had ruined Sai's birthday. They all tried their best to find her yet he made it seem like no one cared. She cared! But she also didn't let it consume her life. Sai looked at her questioningly sensing she was upset and she tried to smile.

"Kiba, get up now," Shino ordered.

"They can pretend she never existed but I won't," he grumbled. Kiba addressed his teammate who struggled to carry his weight. "And you won't either right, Shino?"

"Of course not."

He carried him out the door, relieving some of the tension. However the mood was dampened and Naruto excused himself from Sai's birthday dinner. He promised to take him out another day and everyone nodded understandingly. He walked to the training grounds, not feeling like going home yet. He smiled sadly as he touched a wooden post he'd see Hinata train with, determination in her eyes.

It wasn't that he didn't want to search for her; they just kept him so busy. Kakashi assured him that they sent out tracking squads a few times each year but no one had picked up any clue to her disappearance. He kept an eye out during his journeys but found nothing. It killed him knowing he was getting closer to his dream while one of his precious people was missing. He knew she believed in him before many others did.

" _Because I love you."_

He clenched his fist. "Where are you?"

A few blocks away, Shino propped Kiba against a wall and stretched his stiff neck. Akamaru trotted behind them with his head lowered. He sensed his master's agitation. "You made a pathetic scene in front of everyone."

"So?" He shrugged. "I hate how everyone can just move on so easily."

"No one has moved on. There was a war-"

"And we won," Kiba snarled.

"People died and we're still rebuilding," Shino reasoned.

He fisted his hair in agitation. "I know that! But she's still out there, Shino. I know it. Hinata is probably being held hostage and needs our help but just because she's not _Sasuke_ , the Hokage hasn't sent out enough squads to find her."

Shino pushed his sunglasses up. "Everyone has been trying and no one has found anything. We went a couple times too. Officially she's listed as-"

"Shut the fuck up! She's not...I won't give up! I don't care if everyone already gave up, I'll still look for her. I'll leave tomorrow morning, without his fucking permission! I'll go and leave this village and find her myself. All I need is Akamaru. Just because you don't fucking care-"

"Don't." Shino's kikaichū buzzed angrily. "Don't you dare say I don't care. Hinata was...she _is_ one of the few people who I can trust and I miss her too. I hate it but there are protocol and rules we have to follow. Don't let anyone hear your bullshit. You can get punished for even saying things like that. If you go without telling the Hokage or getting permission then they'll lock you up. How can you help her if you're in a cage! You talk so much shit but I'm actually doing productive things. I've sent petitions to open her search again and Kakashi has agreed to see me next week. I was hoping you'd be with me when I make my case. But if you're going to be such an asshole, I don't need you compromising my mission to bring our friend back."

Kiba slumped down, ashamed for belittling Shino. Akamaru licked his face, trying to comfort him.

"C'mon, your mom will bite your head off if she sees you like this." He accepted his hand and pushed himself up. "You can sleep at my place tonight."

During the walk home, he still heard the angry buzz emanating from Shino.

"Shino?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry."

Exhaling slowly, Shino turned to look at him. "I know. Me too."

They walked a few steps before Kiba spoke again. "Hey Shino?"

Still irritated by his behavior, his voice was laced with annoyance. "What, Kiba?"

"I don't want him to join us this time."

"Kiba-"

"Neji has been out _searching_ more times than we have and hasn't found anything. I still say he had something to do with it or knows something. He hated her!" He spat out. "Remember how he almost killed her? I bet they're happy to have gotten rid of her."

Refusing to entertain Kiba's conspiracy theories, he shook his head. "Don't say that, you know how Hanabi gets about her." Hinata had forgiven her cousin for his harsh behavior and it seemed like Neji was trying to make amends. After she vanished, Neji returned to his old self only more bitter. His behavior fueled Kiba's speculations but Shino had seen how genuinely distressed Neji was as he searched.

"We'll find her, right?" Kiba said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I hope so." An image of a smiling Hinata flashed in his mind. "We'll find out what happened to her and punish whoever took her from us."

"I'll kill them," Kiba muttered as he staggered alongside Shino. "I'll kill them and bring her home."

* * *

AN: Anyone who updates their stories frequently astonishes me. I'm put to shame by y'all! It's funny thinking so far ahead and jotting notes before realizing I'm still struggling to publish the beginning chapters. I hope to really deliver some of the drama in the next chapter.

Thanks for all the feedback, follows, and favs. I really love you guys!


	4. Left Behind

_So who can always tell the truth_

 _When you're trying to be kind_

 _Afraid to hurt the ones we love_

While Akamaru chased a few birds, Kiba took a nap under a large tree. He scrunched his nose and sniffed. The footsteps came closer and he cracked one eye open. Hinata leaned over him and smiled. "Is it time?" he asked.

"It is," She giggled and sat next to him. "Are you excited?"

He sat up excitedly. "Hell yeah! Lady Tsunade finally cleared me and Akamaru for missions and the first one I get to go on is with my best friends. It might be a simple mission but I'll take anything!" Snuggling next to her, he looked into her eyes. "It kills me that you and Shino were out there while I was stuck here. Tell me that Sai was a horrible replacement."

Not having Kiba around had certainly changed the dynamic of the group. His condition and health was the main priority and while it was feared he wouldn't get back on active duty, he had defied the odds. Hinata admired his tenacity and while she was happy to have him completely back, being so close to losing him had rattled her nerves. They had to be more careful… _she_ had to protect her friends.

Hinata adjusted her position so she could wrap her arms around him. "He's certainly unfiltered with his thoughts but he's not awful. But between the two of us, I couldn't wait until Team Eight was reunited. No one can replace you." His pout was replaced by a wide grin. "We should get going. You know how Shino can get about punctuality."

Normally one to snort at Shino's little tics, Kiba uncharacteristically agreed and called Akamaru over.

She smiled happily as she ran to catch up with the two. They were great shinobis in our own way; Team Seven was bound to be written down in the history book as legends while they might not. While history was subjective, she understood the general consensus.

However she would take offense if anyone regarded any other team out of the rookie nine as better than hers. They didn't have someone as talented as Sakura or as intelligent as Shikamaru but the three together made the most stable team. They weren't singled out as individuals but were a formidable team which strengthens their bond.

They never argued as much as Team Ten and weren't as fractured as the ever changing Team Seven. Her team was perfect because they worked best together; each pillar supporting each other. Kiba and Shino could read emotions perfectly and knew how to push each other to reach their potential. Kurenai nurtured their progress; Hinata had flourished under her tutelage whereas with her father she simply floundered. It was with their encouragement that she saw herself as a viable member of a specialty team.

"C'mon, Hinata!" Kiba bellowed out as he stood impatiently beside Shino. "Let's go already!"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she apologized.

"Its fine," their mission leader replied much to Kiba annoyance.

"But you said I was late," Kiba accused Shino. "You even assumed I had overslept!"

"And now you're making us even more late with your complaining," Shino replied. He began to walk away, followed by Hinata. "Aren't you coming?" Kiba huffed and crossed his arms as he stomped after them. "And Kiba? It's nice having you back."

Kiba suddenly grinned and picked up his pace, now racing ahead of Shino and Hinata. Akamaru dashed alongside him. "C'mon guys!"

Hinata and Shino indulged in his anticipation and hurried after him. With everything going on, times like these were rare and they wanted to cherish each moment.

Her thoughts wandered to the menace that hid in the shadows; it unnerved her how long he had been watching her yet did nothing. It was left to her to make the first move every single time.

 _Should I ask for help? If I tell the rest, we could set up a trap and…_ The image of Kiba's torture at the Akatsuki's hands tossed that option out. _No, I can't risk him hurting them. I need to do this myself._

These two were her best friends which is why she couldn't risk their safety. Hanabi was relatively safe as she was constantly surrounded with protective measures and thankfully he had never uttered a threat against her.

He only held her friends' fates over her head which didn't entirely make her feel that much better.

.

.

The mission turned out to be a dud, the lord's missing son had actually been visiting a girl from the next town. Embarrassed by his impulsiveness, the lord forced his son to apologize for his lack of communication. They were still paid in full but lack of action greatly upset Kiba. Desperate to show that he was back in full capacity, he instigated a fight with a guard.

After deescalating the situation, Hinata forced Kiba to apologize and Shino suggested they just enjoy their time off since they didn't have to rush back to Konoha.

Taking a deep, Hinata quickly checked her surroundings. Kiba was trying to catch their dinner while Shino rested. She had taken her toiletries with her, knowing that they would respect her privacy and wouldn't go looking for her unless she signaled them.

Itachi watched as she lowered her bag. This was usually when a decent person would leave but something felt off. He narrowed his eyes and analyzed her carefully. Suddenly he turned and jumped away from the trajectory of a kunai.

The real Hinata continued to throw shuriken at her target. A few tore through his cloak, bolstering her confidence. _I can do it. Like he said, we're even. If I can capture him and bring him in, Sasuke will return and Naruto will be happy._ Her clone aided in a joint attack yet Itachi blocked any devastating blows.

His eyes widened when he realized she was strategically leading him to a laid out trap. She flipped a trip wire, unleashing kunai attached to ropes. They shot out and wrapped around him. Hinata swiftly tightened the hold.

Her victory was short lived as he burst into a flock of crows, the rope falling limply to the ground. "No!" she cried in frustration. Exhaling harshly, she looked around for any sign of her target.

Itachi chuckled, making her close in on his position. "Close but still not enough." Her confusion was compacted by the fact that he seemed to have a faint smile on his face.

 _I must be losing my mind already_ , he thought. The games he partook whenever he came across the Hyuuga girl were foolish but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he wondered if he intentionally sought her out. It had been depressing to wait until Sasuke was truly strong enough.

She didn't know she was his escape.

The exhilaration she brought to his aimless life was addicting. Sometimes she would try sneak attacks other times she faced him head on, frustration building with every failure. Her scowl and glare amused him. This girl was quite good at deception; she looked like a porcelain doll but could strike and kill the second one lowered their guard. Itachi never lowered his guard and he knew quite well what a Hyuuga could do but he kept engaging with Hinata whenever he could.

The air grew heavy as he analyzed her features. She has such a small frame. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, "W-what is it?" He took a step forward but she stood her ground. Before she realized it, the distance between them shrunk.

He slowly brought his hands to her face and she flinched. Hinata cursed her blush; it was humiliating to show him how flustered she felt. Her father had perfected the art of hiding his emotions even in battle yet a soft touch from this man had thrown her off.

"You're angry," Itachi stated as his eyes bore down on hers. "Your moves are much more aggressive but less effective."

"Y-you don't know me," she replied. "I'm stronger than you know."

"Are you?" He removed his hands. "I've seen you, watched you for quite some time. Would you like to know what I find most interesting about you? You could have asked for help all this time but you never tried."

"You threatened to hurt my friends," she countered. "I didn't want to risk their lives."

Itachi smirked and pretended to ponder. "But why not the Hokage or some jonin like Kakashi?" She looked away, unable to answer. "I do know you. You want to prove something but I'm afraid you will fail if you think you can use me to reach your goal. You will never catch me."

Hinata's face burned with indignation.

"Until next time," he whispered.

 _He's a killer, he's just playing games!_ The thought made her angrier. It never seemed serious on his part. How dare he caress her face so tenderly, mocking her strength and underestimating her abilities? It was an insult to her sensei, clan, and team.

Hinata rushed forward; furious at his mocking tone, but he subdued her quicker than usual. Itachi straddled her as she thrashed around in an effort to free herself. It was frustratingly hard since he pinned her hands above her head. "Get off!" she shouted. "What do you want from me?! What's wrong with you? Why won't you kill me?"

Itachi leaned down, dangerously close to her face. "Would you like me to? I can make it quick if you want."

Hinata turned away and shook her head dejectedly. "I don't want to die." He didn't move away as she expected, instead he surprised her by burying his nose in her hair. Her heart raced and she inhaled sharply. Abruptly Itachi sat up, freeing her hands which she brought close to her chest. His eyes were dangerously dark and Hinata felt her mouth go dry with suspense.

He swung one leg over to uncage her from her position. "Leave."

She scampered to her feet. "T-thank you." He looked at her in surprise. "For not killing me. Again. This is the last time I'll try to fight you. Good day." Hinata rushed away, not looking back.

 _Ever so polite_ , he mused. He fell back to the ground, draping his forearm across his eyes and chuckled humorlessly. _Small but fierce. Polite but reckless._ "And so soft," he muttered. Recalling her flowery scent sent a shiver down his spine. "Damn it."

Itachi had no time to think of romance since he wasn't destined to be happy. But he knew there was an attraction that continued to draw him to her. He had dealt with women who tried to seduce him in an attempt to assassinate him or for a one night stand. Those situations were easier to deal with but this was new. She had unknowingly bewitched him which made it worse. Hinata didn't have to try to be enticing yet still had him acting carelessly.

Perhaps it was because of his impending death that he instinctively clutched at any source of light left before the eternal darkness finally took over. Like a moth to a flame. It was dangerous, irrational, and desperate.

 _And she is annoyingly sunny_ , he thought much to his own dismay. Who knows what the kunoichi could do if she knew the effect she had on him? Maybe it was best that she had put an end to their game of cat and mouse. He had to refocus on his goal.

Itachi stood up and walked in the opposite direction she had gone. "Farewell, Byakugan princess."

* * *

"Sasuke, what do you think about being a part of a mission?" Kakashi asked. He had given his old student a day to relax before he summoned him to the Hokage Tower. A picture of his two teams sat on top his desk.

The Uchiha shifted in his seat and shrugged. "It depends on what I need to do. Does someone need to be eliminated?" Sasuke knew that while there was a so called time of peace, schemes and underhanded tactics were often put in motion behind the scenes. There were rumblings of villages and lords trying to undermine the already unstable treaty Naruto had worked so hard for, but like most rumors it was unfounded. Still tension was slowly building.

"Nothing like that," Kakashi frowned and pulled out a file from his top drawer. "Do you remember Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke stiffened. "She was a part of your class at the academy and assigned under Kurenai Yuhi. More importantly, she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She disappeared not too long before the start of the war and no trace has ever been found. Countless search squads have come up short."

Even though he already knew what was coming, Sasuke pretended to remain indifferent. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"This mission is to investigate any clues about her disappearance." Kakashi handed him a bulky folder filled with reports of failed missions. A photo of her was clipped to the top report. It was yellowing in the back, evidence of time wearing it out.

Her cheeks look fuller but her eyes kept that same warmth. "That's it?" He asked skeptically.

Kakashi sighed. "And bring her back if possible of course. We need closure on this issue. The Hyuuga have been distrusting of many villages and if that wasn't bad enough, they have been questioning Konoha's usefulness and possible involvement." The former Sharingan wielder had a profound respect for anyone who donned the title of Hokage yet it was something he didn't accept readily. Now burdened with the task, he couldn't wait to hand the mantle over to the next best candidate.

There was so much Kakashi had to weigh when making a decision regarding the village. For the time being, he had prevented the Hyuuga clan from going rogue and taking matters into their own hands. The Uchiha massacre came to mind and he frowned at the grim thought.

"Do you think she's still out there?" Sasuke questioned. Their theory over her fate worried him. If they still held hope, he and Hinata couldn't lower ever their guard. They would have to constantly look over their shoulder. A life like that was not something he wanted; Sasuke desired total freedom for his family.

But if Hinata was presumed dead, then they could continue living peacefully in their sheltered village of Kiyoko.

"She's not here, is she?" Kakashi replied. It was an ambiguous answer but Sasuke didn't want to seem too concerned. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi welcomed two young men and large canine. "Shino and Kiba, I've just filled Sasuke in. Sasuke, they will be assisting you if you choose to accept the mission. They are some of the best trackers we have and know her better than anyone. If there are no objections, why don't we start talking logistics and see-?"

"If I do this, I want to do it alone," Sasuke interrupted. His heartbeat was racing and he wished the Aburame would stop staring at him. It was like he was slowly picking up on his anxiety. "They'll just hinder any progress and I don't think they can handle my traveling routine. If I come up with anything about this girl, I'll let you know. But I can't assure you anything, after all this time, who knows if I even stumble on something," he said nonchalantly.

"Bullshit! You don't even know her and obviously don't care to try to find her. I'm going with you everywhere!" Kiba demanded as Akamaru paced angrily. "As long as I find Hinata, I don't give a fuck if I have to stay by your side from now on."

Sasuke felt the color drain from his face. The tracker and his canine would make it risky to go back to Hinata and Kouto. If he was stuck with Kiba, Sasuke didn't know how long it would be until he could see them again _. No! I won't let anyone keep them away!_ Murderous thoughts filled his head, disregarding the fact that this was one of Hinata's teammates and possibly best friend.

His Sharingan activated, not fazing Kiba who narrowed his eyes, challenging him to do something. He never liked the Uchiha and deep down Kiba knew he was no match for him but his anger often clouded any logic or judgement.

"That is enough!" Kakashi boomed. Normally passive, he had enough of the Inuzuka's pestering. He understood his grief when Hinata went missing but he had a horrible way of coping. "Kiba, stand down. It's an order."

Kiba remained nose to nose with Sasuke until Shino forcefully pulled him away. "If you can't stay calm, I'll throw you out of here myself. Remember what I told you," Shino uttered. Kiba snarled and crossed his arms. Shino blocked his view of Sasuke when he turned to address the former avenger. "You have to understand, she is our teammate and we just want her back. If you decide to take this mission, you're not going to do this by yourself. We're going to be a part of it. I apologize but there's simply no way around it."

Sasuke's thoughts turned to Shino, urges telling him to strike them all down. He tried to calm down by thinking of the two people that were waiting for him. "No," he objected.

Shino frowned at his response. "I work better alone and I'm the better suited than the two of you. I have nothing tying me down," Sasuke elaborated. "You both still have family and friends that I doubt you want to leave for months at a time."

The Aburame looked conflicted. It was the hard truth; as the heir to his clan, Shino couldn't leave for an undetermined amount of time. It pained him to realize that he was being pulled in different directions.

"Whatever, my mom and Hana supports my decision," Kiba scoffed. "And Tamaki will understand."

"I guess they'll be happy to be rid of you," Sasuke retorted. He wanted to press his buttons, set him over the edge. "No wonder this Hyuuga girl had no problem leaving your ass behind." He restrained himself from blocking Kiba's strikes. A strong taste of copper filled his mouth and he tried not to smirk at how easily Kiba fell into his trap.

"You piece of shit! She didn't leave like you did!"

Shino tried to restrain him. Genma, who entered at the sound of shouting, struggled with Akamaru. He tried to avoid his snapping jaw.

Kakashi stood up, eerily calm. "Kiba, you are on active duty suspension until further notice. You need to stop acting recklessly. Sasuke, you will be allowed to do this alone if you really wish but you will keep us updated on your progress. Unfortunately it seems you're right about Shino. The Aburame clan might not want him gone for weeks or months if the mission demands it. Shino, once they say its fine for you to leave you will join Sasuke. Until then, you will be his liaison to Konoha if he needs any backup or resources."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kiba erupted as realization dawned on him. Not only was he cast aside, but he was essentially imprisoned inside Konoha's walls; completely useless to the cause close to his heart. "He's not even a tracker! He doesn't know anything about her and I doubt he knows how she looks like! Hokage-sama, please-"

Unaffected by Kiba's sudden change in tone, Kakashi shook his head. "You obviously won't work well together and I'm afraid you might kill each other instead. If you act like the shinobi I know you are then I might allow you to assist Shino here-"

Kiba shoved Shino off, storming away from them. Akamaru whined and freed himself from Genma's hold, trailing hurriedly after his master.

"I apologize for his behavior, Hokage-sama." Shino bowed. "We accept your conditions and are grateful you have allowed us to be a part of this important mission. We look forward to working with Sasuke to bring Hinata home." Kakashi nodded and dismissed him.

Kakashi slumped down and thanked Genma for his assistance. "Can't you try to be nice? It wouldn't help your image if you had more friends or allies. I have half a mind to knock some sense into you myself," he cautioned. "I really thought this was the perfect mission for you but if you don't care enough-"

"I'll do it."

"Good. This is for you too, you know." He opened his eye and sighed. "Go see Sakura and have her fix your face. I'm proud of you for not retaliating."

Sasuke nodded and left his former sensei to treat his growing migraine. As he walked towards the exit, he noticed two figures. Hiashi and Neji Hyuuga headed towards Kakashi's office and he tried to ignore their stares. It wasn't that he was intimidated or that he considered them of higher status; Sasuke was unnerved over how close they were to possibly finding their lost heiress. All it took was one slip up and everything would be over; Hinata and Kouto would be ripped from his hands.

He took a deep breath and headed towards Naruto's place. The hospital was out of the question unless he wanted to scare the nurses and patients. Besides, Sakura would usually head over to Naruto's place whenever he was in town knowing he'd bunk there.

Shino found Kiba at their old training ground petting Akamaru's head. He was told years ago that it helped lower his blood pressure. Hinata and he had actually used this coping mechanism whenever they felt down. "I don't trust the Uchiha. He doesn't care about Hinata and he'll never find her, Shino."

Shino had his own reservations about the level of effort he would actually go. Sasuke didn't have a consistent track record of putting aside his selfish needs for the sake of others. "I agree but we need to bide our time until you are off suspension and I can set aside clan matters. Once we're free, we'll join the Uchiha." He frowned as Kiba rolled his eyes. "At least try to tolerate him. Whenever you feel like killing him, think of Hinata."

"I always think of her," Kiba admitted. "That's why I'm so angry."

Pushing up his sunglasses, Shino sighed. "Well it looks like you'll have a lot of free time to think about her and practice being nice."

Kiba groaned and threw his head back in frustration. "Shut up, Shino."

.

.

Sakura was alarmed at the sight of his bruised face while Naruto merely shook his head. He often worried for his best friend and often contemplated how to integrate him back into Konoha. Evidently he and Kakashi shared the same concern.

Trying to alleviate the mood, their female teammate looked on the bright side. "I think it's a great idea! I mean this will show everyone that you're a part of the village again. You'll slowly restore your image and when you come back, no one will protest against it. How can they?"

Sasuke looked away, uncomfortable with her hopeful gaze. It had been difficult to keep a detached attitude when dealing with Hinata's friends but providing false hope to his own friends was harder. He was glad to see that her feelings for him were diminishing but he could still see that spark of hope.

"Sakura-"

She threw the bloody gauze away; still gushing about how this was a great opportunity for him and planning where he'd live.

"You're getting ahead of yourself again," he muttered. "I don't want you guys to raise your hopes too much."

Her eyes softened, misunderstanding his worry. "You know, no one is saying you have to find her. All that matters is showing your loyalty to Konoha. It's sad but I think almost everyone has come to a conclusion."

Naruto, who had been sitting across the kitchen table, frowned. Kakashi had filled him in on Sasuke's new mission beforehand and although he was explicitly told he couldn't join, Naruto asked Sasuke if he would mind some company. He often looked lonely and he worried about him being gone for so long. By tagging along unofficially, he could help lift Sasuke's spirits and finally take part in a long overdue personal quest. Much to his disappointment, he refused the help.

"I haven't and I'm disappointed in you, Sakura. I thought you out of everyone would never give up hope that someone can come home," he chided.

"I'm just saying that his hope for redemption doesn't rely on a successful outcome. It's the effort that counts," Sakura fumed. "But I hope he finds her. She was my friend too, you know!"

Upset by how callous she had sounded, she hastily excused herself and left.

Naruto felt bad for snapping at her but Hinata was a touchy subject for him. After Kiba admonished him in public, he felt a resurgence to begin his own search. However, Sakura was one person who didn't let him blame himself for her disappearance or chastised him for not partaking in any search efforts because of the responsibilities that weighed on his shoulders. He would have to apologize to her later.

"Sakura is right, Sasuke. This can be a great thing for you." His trademark smile returned. "Kakashi was smart to put you in charge, you're already traveling the around the world. Besides I think you'll be able to keep a level head about this situation. You're a neutral party to the situation. It's frustrating how Kiba has threatened to undo a lot of our hard work with Kumo."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke rubbed his sore jaw. "What did he do?"

"The hothead accused them of kidnapping Hinata. I mean, the Hyuuga obviously think so too but they're more calculated with their assumptions. You see, there was a previous attempt on her when she was a child by an ambassador from the Cloud which they of course denied. With the peace treaty broken, the only way to prevent the Raikage from declaring war was to shed Hyuuga blood. Hizashi, her uncle, sacrificed his life." Naruto's tone was somber as he remembered how full of anger Neji was and how Hinata undeservedly suffered for it. "I don't want something like that to happen again, Sasuke. You have to be very careful with how you investigate her disappearance."

"Of course," Sasuke stressed. "I know how important this is."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before breaking into a grin. "You've changed. I mean you're still a shinobi but I think eventually you'll show everyone you're the hero that fought beside me to save the world. She's out there. I know what some people are saying but I refuse to believe she was a coward or dead. You'll bring Hinata back and we will all live happily in peace. Like we deserve."

Forcing a smile, Sasuke responded, "Yeah."

During the next few weeks, Sasuke tried to enjoy his time back in the village. It would be a lie to say that he found Naruto and Sakura to be irritating but his mind often wandered back to Kiyoko. Was Kouto keeping with his training? Was Hinata getting by financially? More importantly, were they safe?

He strolled back to Naruto's apartment alone. His friends had stayed back at the bar and he wasn't a fan of big crowds which tend to form whenever Naruto was around. Sasuke pulled out the box of belongings he had managed to salvage from the wreckage of his past. _Kouto should at least know how his father looked like_ , he thought. As he rummaged through old memories, his eyes lingered on his family portrait.

His mother smiled warmly while his father donned his gruff expression. Sasuke grinned beside a stoic Itachi. It was taken a few months before the massacre. He stuffed it back inside the box and searched fruitlessly for another photograph where Itachi's hidden pain wasn't so evident now.

.

.

Tamaki wiped down the counter and turned to greet a customer. Much to her surprise it was Sasuke Uchiha. Having taken over the day to day operations from her grandmother, she was used to filling supplies for shinobi but the Uchiha was no ordinary shinobi. Although the shop had once served as the primary shop for the Uchiha clan, she still felt strange around the lone survivor.

"Sasuke, how can I help you?"

He simply handed her a list and looked around at the decor. He walked towards a wall where there hung a photograph of him and Itachi. Sasuke, scratches and all, looked proud as he held the defeated cat while Itachi displayed the paw print.

Tamaki returned with his supplies. "Will that be all?"

"Can...Can I keep this?"

She looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly. "Of course, would you like the book as well? Grandma keeps it in the shop."

Sasuke nodded and she patted his shoulders in a comforting way. "Let me get it from the back."

When the door opened, Sasuke expected his existence to remain ignored by the other customer. Most people went out of their way to pretend he wasn't there. Much to his chagrin, Kiba walked directly in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kiba sneered. "Did every other shop kick you out? Wouldn't surprise me, you're not very well liked in Konoha."

Sasuke smirked and leaned closer. "But who has the freedom to leave?"

Tamaki quickly placed the carefully wrapped Paw Encyclopedia inside the shopping bag and stood between the two men. "Kiba, why don't you help me organize the back? The new shipment came in and-"

"I'm just biding my time, Uchiha," Kiba harshly pushed Sasuke back. "Until they realize you're useless and take you off this mission, I'll keep my eye on you."

"Kiba!"

He stared at his girlfriend and huffed. "Tell me when this asshole leaves."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at Kiba, upset by his behavior. Tamaki loved her boyfriend but his stubbornness was not one of his fondest qualities. He ranted to her about his previous encounter with Sasuke and while she sided with him, she wished he hadn't reacted so badly because it always backfired on him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Tamaki apologized. He waved it off and paid for his purchases.

Kiba's words seeped into his mind. It was true; Sasuke would be watched and scrutinized now more than ever. He had to be careful and as much as he wanted to rush back to Kiyoko, he wouldn't put it past the Aburame to have bugged him. It wouldn't be the first time.

Many questions ran through his mind.

Why can't they just give up on her? Why did hope extend to so many capable shinobi?More importantly, how long until it was safe to return to Kouto and Hinata? Even if he left Konoha the next day, he'd still have to thoroughly extract any tracking mechanisms.

Somberly pressing the Paw Encyclopedia to his chest, Sasuke hoped that they wouldn't give up on him. He promised to be back and he would, just not as soon as he hoped.

When the moment finally came to leave Konoha, he was alarmed to see Hinata's father and sister waiting for him. Neji stood beside Hiashi, both stoned face as Sasuke neared the gates. Not missing a step, he pretended to ignore them until Neji swiftly moved to block his path.

Ebony eyes clashed with steel grey.

"Uchiha, I've been told by the Hokage that you will be taking the lead in the current search for Hinata," the clan head stated. Sasuke nodded without losing eye contact with Neji. "Good. If you need one of my clansmen to assist you, all you have to do is ask. But only do so when you have a strong lead. I won't risk losing another set of Byakugan eyes. Good day, Uchiha. Come along Hanabi."

Hanabi subtly nodded at Neji and trailed after her father, leaving the two young men alone; both silently seething at the uncaring tone Hiashi used. Yet they had no insight to the private suffering buried deep within Hiashi.

The agony of losing her had sent Hiashi through a range of emotions. In the beginning, he was distressed and ordered any available Hyuuga to search for her. Tsunade was frequently visited by the clan leader, urging her to send out more search groups. He even swallowed his pride and asked for additional assistance from the Inuzuka and Aburame clan. All searches turned up nothing much to his fury. Attempts to visit Kumo himself were forcefully thwarted by the Hokage as she reasoned that they had send out enough search parties to that land and were teetering on the brink of losing their alliance before the war due to baseless accusations. It wasn't a matter of putting the clan or village first but the entire world.

After the war, anger towards her abductors had then turned to her, his precious Hinata. His daughter who was too weak as a child and continuously acted recklessly. Foolish enough to risk her life for others yet not strong enough to save herself. Accepting her presumed death was easier when he blamed her. Yet after her official and private funeral Hiashi privately wept, hoping her death was quick and painless. Hadn't he prepared her enough? Had he failed as a teacher, leader and father? Hiashi failed to keep his wife and brother alive. Losing Hinata would have been the end of him if he didn't have Hanabi.

His current outward attitude was one of indifference; he had to focus on his clan and surviving daughter. Holding his depression at bay was the desire to protect what he still had left.

Sasuke was glad Hinata was far from her father. He thought it would be hard to lie to her family but if her own father didn't mourn her, there was no room for guilt. He turned to Neji, intent on brushing him off.

"Is the Inuzuka or Aburame helping you?" He shook his head and Neji scoffed. "Good. They've always been useless. I wouldn't put much faith on them."

Bitterly spewing those words came easily as Neji was at constant odds with her former team. Frustrated after another unsuccessful search, Kiba openly accused his clan of being responsible. Shino didn't exactly come to his defense but his silence spoke volumes.

In return, Neji berated their abilities since they weren't able to find any trace of her. The return trip back to Konoha was tense and Neji requested to never be placed with that squad again.

"Hn." He began to walk away, only to be stopped by Neji's hand on his shoulder.

"Please try," Neji said. "Bring her back alive and I swear you will have the strongest ally with the Hyuuga. We'll make sure that when you decide to live here permanently, the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan will have an unbreakable alliance. You have my word and more importantly, Hanabi's. She is next in line to lead our clan."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sasuke replied tersely. He desperately wanted to leave Konoha; every second he stayed only delayed his reunion with them.

Neji lowered his eyes, "But if she's passed on, I'd still like to know. I just want to know what happened to her. We all do."

"I won't make any promises," he replied. It was unusual to see the Hyuuga prodigy humbled. Sasuke wondered about the extent of their relationship. Neji's pleading eyes made him question how she would be welcomed if she returned. Yet Kouto's lineage compromised everything. "But I will try to find her."

Neji silently thanked him.

.

.

Hinata frowned when she found Kouto sitting in the porch. It had become a habit of his lately; always in the same spot, looking out for any sign of Sasuke. While Kouto had told her that he understood Sasuke had to leave, she could see that he still expected him to be back soon. Truthfully the longer he was away the more worried she became; had something gone wrong and did they connect the two together?

Always one to be prepared, she kept a small luggage with clothes and money in case they needed to make a quick escape. Whereas Masao was more social, Hinata often kept to herself. Hinata had no qualms about leaving their home and this village but it couldn't be a hasty decision. What if they left and Sasuke returned to an empty house? Logically she couldn't leave a clue to where she was heading and who knew how long it'd be until they found each other again.

Until she felt a threat nearby, she'd stay put. But the moment Kouto's safety was compromised they'd leave without looking back. Her son's wellbeing came first every single time.

"Sweetie, it's getting dark. Why don't you come inside and I'll read you a story before bed?"

Kouto slowly got to his feet, staring out for a few minutes before closing the door behind him. "Mommy, I don't feel good. Can I skip school tomorrow?" Concerned, she felt his forehead and cheeks for a fever or any sign of sickness. "My stomach hurts." He looked down and rubbed it.

One look at him and she knew Sasuke's absence was starting to affect him physically. Kouto wasn't one to complain about school; he liked to socialize with the other children. "Okay."

After the second month, his usual upbeat and outgoing attitude slowly faded as Kouto became more demure. He'd still smile and laugh but she could see the sadness in his eyes as Sasuke's absence grew. No longer waiting out front for his appearance, he had finally given up hope that Sasuke would come back.

The young boy wondered why he hadn't returned. While his mother and uncle had told him it was a special kind of mission so they'd be safe, he couldn't help but feel bitter. It was frustrating to be told that it was for their safety yet not know from what. Everyone he knew were good people, all except those awful men who took his grandfather away. If his mother was worried, were they as bad as them or worse?

One day at dinner, he mustered his courage and asked her who they were hiding from. She clumsily dropped her spoon and tried to clean her shirt. "I should get changed," she said abruptly leaving the kitchen. Her lack of communication only fed his bitterness and he stopped practicing his fireball jutsu feeling like there was no point. No one had looked to harm him or his mother. _We're safe so why isn't he home yet?!_

Hinata did everything she could think of to keep him from thinking about Sasuke's absence. She took him out more and was determined to turn him back into the cheerful boy she knew. Kouto slowly stopped asking questions about Sasuke's mission much to her relief.

The weather soon turned brisk and Hinata wrapped Kouto in a blue scarf. His dark grey eyes peered up at her and she tapped his already rosy nose. "Are you ready to have fun?"

He nodded happily and they walked towards the festivities. Kiyoko's Harvest Festival wasn't a large event but for young children like Kouto, they offered many wondrous sights and experiences. Performers sang tales of lore and savory smells filled the air. Her son's cheerful face as he took in all the sights filled her with warmth amid the chilly air.

They had skipped last year's because Kouto didn't feel like going out; it was the first one without Masao. He took the young boy to each stall and they would try as much food as possible. Hinata giggled remembering their small potbellies. The older man was stern at times but made sure create happy memories as well and she deeply missed him.

Kouto clapped his hands fervently and looked around, unsure of what to do first. The vendors changed every year. "Shall we get pork gyoza first?" She suggested. "Then we can take a look at the games?"

"Yeah, I want Takoyaki too!"" He hurried towards the nearest food vendor and lined up.

Kouto stayed at the goldfish scooping booth for quite some time before dusting his knees and informing his mother he was done. When asked why he didn't want to keep one, Kouto said he didn't want to separate them from their family. But when he thought of keeping them all, Hinata convinced him that they were happier with the vendor.

The last stop was to the shrine where they both left small tokens. With their heads bowed, they dropped off their offerings. Hinata turned to her son who whispered under his breath but she managed to pick up on Masao's name. "Okay, let's go Mommy."

Exhausted from the eventful day, she ushered him inside their home as a swift drizzle began to fall. After changing into warm clothes, she tucked him in. They slept in the same bed to keep warm but Hinata also liked knowing he was nearby. It helped ease her paranoia over Sasuke's lengthy absence. Upsetting thoughts about Kouto being taken away often kept her up.

Kouto snuggled close to her. "I don't care about him anymore," he stated sleepily. "Sasuke can stay gone. He's just like _him_ but I don't care. Everyone leaves me but not you, right mommy? You'll never leave me?"

His voice cracked and she caressed his scalp. "Of course not sweetie, I'll always be here."

"Good because I need you. I only need my mommy."

Hinata kissed his forehead and hummed a soft tune to help him sleep. His breathing evened out but even as Kouto slumbered, she found it difficult to sleep.

She felt a drop of water fall on her face and looked up. Unfortunately Sasuke was right about the state of their home. "I'll have to hire someone to fix the roof before winter really sets in."

While the blistering snow erased the liveliness of the village and many who could afford to leave did so, to Hinata it would provide some relief. The surrounding environment made it a difficult crossing for any outsider. Kiyoko was impenetrable during these months, only a desperate or naive fool would risk such a treacherous journey.

.

.

AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope you all had a great Halloween (if you celebrate it). It seems like a cliche excuse but my laptop really did shut down unexpectedly. I was freaking out and tried to remember everything I literally just typed seconds before it crashed. Please excuse any mistakes, I revised it as much as I could.

Anyways, I usually work on two chapters at a time to create a better story flow and it looks like we're getting some drama and possibly angst really soon. I love reading your theories on where the story is going, who will be the antagonist, and general feedback. It's not necessary but appreciated.

Thanks for the love so far!


	5. Way Down We Go Part 1

_You let your feet run wild_

 _The time has come as we all go down_

 _Ohh before the fall_

 _Do you dare to look them right in the eyes?_

She was sitting by the river side, kneeling as she filled water containers. "Are you going keep hiding in the shadows?" Her tone was even and calm.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. This encounter wasn't planned and he had just come across her a few minutes ago but had she sensed him before he did? Her serene aura contrasted sharply with his agitation.

"I wanted to see how courageous you still are," Itachi lied. "Are you truly done trying to catch me?" His senses weren't sharp during his relapses but he couldn't let her or anyone know. Hiding his moment of weakness, he smirked tauntingly.

Hinata looked at him. "Do I truly have a chance?"

"No."

She smiled and he watched as she resumed filling the containers. "Akamaru is at greater risk of being dehydrated," she explained. "Suna is unbearably humid, isn't it? Personally I hate going there."

Itachi frowned, confused by her approach. He didn't believe for a second she had truly given up and still expected her to attack. Perhaps she thought him an idiot and figured he would lower his guard. _Very well, let's play._ He walked towards Hinata and kneeled beside her. She looked up at him and stiffened much to his satisfaction. _I thought so,_ Itachi smirked.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she reached out to touch his face. Instantly, he gripped her wrists painfully. Itachi towered over her and pulled her up. A drop of blood fell down her cheek, alarming him.

"You're hurt," Hinata softly whispered. "You're bleeding."

Startled, Itachi staggered backwards, covering his eyes. _Blood's coming from his eyes,_ she thought. "Are you okay?"

He turned away, wiping his eyes. "Concerned for your enemy? You truly are full of surprises," he rasped. Itachi clutched his chest and began to cough violently. The chest pains were getting worse and he knew he had to leave or else she'd take advantage of his poor state. Faltering in his steps from the pain, he weakly pushed her away when she rushed to his side.

"Don't make me hurt you," he wheezed. Dying at Sasuke's hands was the only plan he had and it was being threatened by this infuriatingly perplexing kunoichi. No one else should have mattered yet he didn't want to cause her pain. "Please just leave."

"Enemy is such a simple label to put on someone who doesn't see eye to eye with you. I don't know what you really are but right now you need help" she replied. Still unsure of how strongly he'd lash out, she carefully walked towards him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she helped him sit under a tree away from the scorching sun.

Hinata scrunched her jacket sleeves to her elbows and pulled a cloth from her hip holster. Gingerly wiped his face, she grimaced. There seemed to be no end, it looked like he was crying blood. "If you'd like, I can see what's wrong."

He coughed and shook his head. "Don't use your Byakugan. I'll go away." Respecting his decision, she sat on her feet and drenched the cloth with water before wringing it out. The cool fabric felt good during this heat in addition to cleaning his face. "If you don't consider me an enemy, then what am I to you?"

Relieved by the decreasing blood flow, she smiled. "An enigma."

Rolling his eyes, Itachi removed his black coat. The heat only further aggravates his chest pains; cooling his body temperature would hasten his recovery. "Am I not a monster? There's a reason why I'm in the bingo book. You should fear me."

"I do fear you and what you can do." Hinata hesitated as she patted the area around his right eye. "With my Byakugan, I can see many things and you could have killed me many times already. But at every opportunity, you've given me an out. There's no doubt in my mind that you can strike me down right now even in your condition."

"That's true but I don't like the thought of that," Itachi blurted. Hinata's' eyes widened and he tried to recover. "You are of no significance to me. Killing you is just a bother. I'll be hunted by the Hyuuga." He tried to sound heartless but she looked skeptical.

"You're confusing," Hinata replied. "I don't know why you're like this or what you have planned but I have a mission to complete." She handed him the cloth as she had no need for it. The blood stained fabric would only alarm Kiba and Shikamaru. She made a note to wipe her hands on some herbs after cleaning them to mask the iron scent of blood.

"You realize I owe you now," Itachi said as she stood up.

She held her hands behind her. "You could just walk into Konoha and surrender," she suggested hopefully. "But that's not going to happen is it?"

"Never," he smirked.

.

.

Hinata shivered, her breath labored. Trembling as she lifted up her shirt, she groaned when she saw the darkening puncture wound. _Poison, the kunai was poisoned._ Hurriedly she rummaged through her pack for any antidote or temporary remedy until she reached help.

"Imma check over there for the bitch," a gruff voice called out. "You two head back to base. She couldn't have gone far."

"But she's dead anyways," another argued. "I gutted her myself."

"She cut up my fucking face!" The angry man erupted. "I want to see her die with my own eyes!"

Biting her lips to remain silent, she crawled to a ditch and whimpered. The pain was excruciating and she knew she had to get help soon. Desperate to survive, she pressed around the wound to squeeze as much poison out as possible. Hinata let out a sob and immediately stopped. It was too agonizing.

Shikamaru was too far away to reach her in time and she resigned herself to her fate. She didn't have any remedy for this type of injury and antidotes were only effective if she knew what kind of toxin she was poisoned with. A quick stab with a kunai would end the suffering but she was still bound to her clan.

Hinata would have to perform the Byakugan Death Technique to protect her clan's secrets. Whereas the branch family had seals on their foreheads to protect the Byakugan after death, the main family had to resort to self-inflicted death. Her father had forced her to memorize the seals in case ever a situation should arise. " _Protect the Byakugan at all costs, Hinata_ ," he indoctrinated.

With a shaky breath, she brought her hands together and closed her eyes. Supposedly death would be instantaneous but fear of the unknown clutched at her heart. _This is what I signed up for. I knew the dangers and so did father. I can't let anyone down._ Yet she hesitated. _I don't want to die._ Her reluctance grew as she pictured Hanabi's sweet face.

Dread washed over her when she heard a noise nearby. It sounded like a brief scuffle then a thud. Footsteps got closer and she felt a sense of peace at the approaching chakra. Greeting Itachi with a wistful smile, Hinata relaxed her posture. Itachi crouched down, noticing her pale face with a frown. "This seems to be a habit of ours," she joked with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" His eyes widened as she removed her hands from the fatal wound,

With a resigned look on her face, Hinata addressed Itachi, "Can you stay for a while longer? I need to do one last thing before...I don't want to be alone when I die. It's only a few seals. You may leave as soon as it's over."

With less energy than before she brought her hands together. _Tiger, Ram-_ Itachi forced her hands apart.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low tone. "What are the seals for?"

"Before my death, I need to seal my Byakugan-" Hinata was pulled to Itachi's chest and felt dizzy. The way that he held her prevented Hinata from performing the jutsu. "Please don't take my eyes," she pleaded.

Not uttering a word, Itachi pulled her closer to his chest and she closed her eyes. The last conscious thought was regret for ever trusting the Uchiha.

Back at the base, Kisame raised an eyebrow as his partner rummaged through Sasori's old laboratory. Satisfied with the haul inside a box, Itachi transported away leaving a confused Kisame behind.

Itachi pulled out the bottles and read their labels. He quickly eliminated those that wouldn't help and selected three. With a steady hand, he grabbed a syringe and punctured the top of the first bottle. Filling it with the antidote, he moved to Hinata's trembling frame.

"Work, please work," he pleaded as he injected her. His shadow clone was already filling another syringe with anti- venom and handed it to him. Itachi took a deep breath as he repeated the process when there was no change in her condition. "Get the other one ready!" he instructed.

Just as he was going to use the last one, Hinata's breathing evened out and stabilized. Frantically checking her pulse, he let out a sigh of relief. Instead of collapsing on top of her fragile body, Itachi slumped against the wall and hung his head. It had been painfully close but he managed to neutralize the toxin. But she wasn't out of the woods yet; time had been of the essence and antidotes only halt any further damage but do not reverse the harm already done. He would have to keep watch over her until she woke up and recovered.

Taking a look around the abandoned cabin, he scavenged for supplies. There was a lamp with a bit of fuel which he would light up once daylight fell. Cutting her shirt away, he carefully cleaned her wound and covered it with gauze. With no blankets around, he used his cloak to cover her. The hard table was probably too stiff for a good night's rest, but right now he couldn't move her to the old bed in the next room. However he didn't sleep in the bed either, choosing to pull up a chair beside her.

The following morning, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. Her back was tense and she tried to turn her neck which also felt strained. Itachi walked over and hooked his arms under her. Surprised by his presence, Hinata weakly struggled. Carefully lowering her on the softer surface, Itachi moved to check her wound but she slapped his hand away.

"I need to change the gauze and see how it's healing," he explained. Yet she pushed his hand away once more. "Can you stop being so stubborn?"

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, frantically feeling around her eye for any sign of lacerations. "Are you going to turn me over to your friends?"

He shook his head. "I have no friends but I won't be turning you over to the Akatsuki. Your friends are probably looking for you," Itachi added, hoping to distract her so she wouldn't ask why.

Lightly pulling the gauze away, she hissed in pain. "No I don't think so. I was on my own and supposed to meet up with Shikamaru in three days. I wasn't out for that long was I?"

"No, it's only been a day." Itachi replaced the covering after examining the wound underneath. She was going to be okay with minimal scarring. "The poison is still in your system but won't do anything. Weapons are often tipped with Aconitum by the shinobi around here." Although he stated this coolly, Itachi's nerves weren't at ease. Without Sasori around, he was at a loss of how to pinpoint the exact toxin used. The color of her skin and the environment were the only signs he had to go on. "You might feel dizzy or nauseous but you'll survive."

She sat back down. "Thank you. I find myself saying this a lot to you but you keep doing things like this. I knew you weren't a monster. You can't be." He fought forming a smile and turned away. "Did you really do all that? Back in the village? Because I don't think that-"

"Don't ever ask me about what I did," Itachi responded curtly. "I'm a murderer, simple as that." Silence fell over them and he briskly put all of his supplies back in the box to take back to the Akatsuki base. "I suggest you stay here and rest as long as you can." He left without another word.

Hinata had remained quiet, fearful of further angering him. Weighing her options, she decided to stay put for at least another night. Her stomach growled a few hours later and she slowly got up. The kitchen was bare except for a small container. Her caretaker had provided her with enough food to get her by.

That night, he returned with a bundle of blankets. He had taken his cloak back and left her without much warmth. The summer nights weren't freezing but she was hurt and her clothes were torn. Relieved that she was asleep upon his return, Itachi covered her.

He hated being so cold to her but he wouldn't let anyone jeopardize the Uchiha clan's redemption; Sasuke needed vindication. Yet it hurt him to don this image whenever he was around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Hinata didn't stir. Lowering his head, he brushed her bangs away and went to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before stopping. Not feeling worthy of touching her, he quickly moved away.

Itachi knew exactly what was developing between them, at least from his side. His footsteps felt heavy the farther he walked away but he forced himself onward; cursing life for being so cruel for teasing him with alternative yet unattainable possibilities.

* * *

Kouto eagerly pulled his mother towards the kitchen table; briefly looking back to make sure that her eyes were still closed. If it wasn't for her shinobi skills, she probably would have bumped into the corner table. When he stopped tugging her along, she waited for his instructions to open her eyes. Hinata heard him shuffle things on the table.

"Okay, now you can open them," he said excitedly with his hands up. "Happy birthday, mommy!"

There was a sloppily decorated small cake, complete with a bright pink heart, in the center of the table. While she had been the one to bake the pastry, she allowed Kouto to decorate it. Her son had insisted it would be the best present ever and she happily obliged if only for the spark in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. Without another word, she hugged her son and repeatedly kissed his cheeks.

"Of course! It's absolutely beautiful," Hinata replied. "Let's see if it tastes good too." He nodded in agreement. As he gorged on the cake, she couldn't help but think that this felt incomplete. This feeling, this moment, everything about it was almost perfect. But something, no someone was missing. Before it was her family and friends, then it was Masao. Recently it was Sasuke; she had accepted being deprived of Itachi's presence even if she hid the hurt.

"This was a good day, right mommy?" Kouto asked, finishing his second slice. He had tried to do all the house chores but she had to step in much to his dismay. His intention was to show her that, in addition that she was appreciated, they didn't have to rely on anyone else. He wished he was bigger so he could do more things for her.

Hinata giggled as she put the rest of the cake away. "Every day is a wonderful day as long as I'm with my baby."

While she wished that there was a bigger support system for her son, this would have to be enough. She had kept him safe this long. Sasuke was out there somewhere but if he wasn't going to return, their world wouldn't stop. Kouto was right; if it was just the two of them, then they'd still be okay.

Yet she still held out hope that he would walk into their home.

.

.

Sasuke swiftly unsheathed his sword and pinned the figure to the wall of the bar. There were people around but this wasn't an unusual occurrence in seedy places. A few chuckled at the sight but returned to their conversations and drinks.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Sasuke pressed the blade against his throat but not enough to cut skin. Not yet.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Suigetsu replied. He smirked when Sasuke didn't react. "Still as friendly as ever, I see."

Annoyed by his presence, Sasuke moved away. "Don't follow me," he threatened. "I have nothing for you."

Undeterred, he followed the irate Uchiha. "First of all, I didn't follow you. This is one of my favorite spots and it so happens that you're here too. I only wanted to catch up, see what you're up to. Karin and Juugo miss you, ya know?" Sasuke glared at him. "So? What's going on? Anything new with you? Are you still on a leash with that village or what?"

Much to his disappointment, he didn't try to strike him. Suigetsu found it exciting to fight Sasuke; it allowed his skills to sharpen. "So why do you keep going to the Land of Earth? I thought the old Tsuchikage said you were barred from entering his village-?"

Suigetsu found it hard to breathe as Sasuke stared him down with his Rinnegan and Sharingan. "What do you know?!" He released his hold as he waited for an answer from his former comrade. "Tell me!"

Grabbing his own sword, formerly Zabuza's, in anticipation of a fight, he licked his lips. "Like I said, I don't stalk you. Karin on the other hand, well you know how she is. I'm kidding… but she has sensed your chakra around the border a few times. Of course she wanted to follow you but I told her you might go insane again and actually succeed in killing her."

"Listen to me, if any of you keep following me I will kill you. Do you hear me, Karin?" He said without glancing at the huddled figure nearby. Briskly walking away, he refrained from setting the place on fire when she grabbed his forearm. "Let me go-"

"There's something on you," she said with urgency. Karin lowered her hood and seized an adolescent kikaichū between her thin fingers. His eyes widened when she brought it close to his face before she squished it. "What's going on, Sasuke? Why are you being tracked?"

Her questions were muffled by his distraught thoughts. He thought he was being smart and had finally eliminated any trace. Sasuke had spent so much time away already, how long could he keep this up? Would he have to be gone for months at a time after every visit to Konoha? If he didn't he risked exposing their secret.

Sasuke was mere days away from seeing their faces again. His breath quickened; thought to be free to return, he could have put them in peril. "I'm an idiot," he said interrupting Karin's badgering. Slumping down on a nearby stool he looked up. "Do you sense anything else on me?"

Fighting a blush as she scanned him head to toe, she picked another off his pant leg. "They're really small. I think you should take off your clothes." Suigetsu snorted and she scoffed at him. "Why don't you let him borrow some of yours while I get rid of them?"

Sasuke turned down the suggestion to go to the inn they were staying in, pointing out that he didn't want to risk giving the little buggers a hiding spot in their belongings. The nearby park was vacant and he stripped down. Karin had her back turned as she examined his clothes and pack. Accepting Suigetsu's spare clothes, he waited in anticipation.

"It looks clear." He refused to take his belongings back, instructing her to trade everything in for a similar item. "I can't risk it but give me the photos inside the pack."

Suigetsu kept him company as the two waited for her to return. "So who's hunting you down? Must be someone really dangerous to have the great Sasuke Uchiha looking so scared. Is it another resurrected Uchiha or-"

"Can you just shut up?" He sat on the bench.

Frowning, the white haired man pointed indignantly at him. "Hey why don't you show us some gratitude? If it wasn't for me, and a lesser extent Karin, you'd still be crawling with the little fuckers. You owe us one. You're welcome, jerk."

"Can you just go?! You don't have to stay here!" Sasuke cradled his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. He hated showing weakness and he could only hold back his tears for so long. "Just leave me alone." All he wanted was to embrace Hinata and Kouto.

Suigetsu was alarmed by his quivering voice. "Woah, what happened to you?" He rubbed his neck, wishing Juugo was here instead. "You know, I think I should go and see what's keeping her so long." Not waiting for a response, he ran.

Grateful for the privacy, he finally let his emotions out. All this was for nothing; he wasn't careful enough. Nearby trees were victims of his rage and anguish, cut down with his chidori.

"Do you think we should just throw it at him and leave?" Suigetsu whispered. "Juugo is probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Shh! Somethings wrong, we can't leave him like this. If you want to leave, go ahead." The redhead sat down, clutching Sasuke's new supplies. She'd wait until he let everything out. Karin always saw Sasuke as cool and composed. Whatever he was going through was serious and she wanted to help.

Jolted by Suigetsu's back pressing against hers, she turned around. "If he kills you, Juugo might kill me. So I guess I'll stay too."

The two waited silently for half an hour until his chidori subsided. "You can come out now," Sasuke called out in a hoarse voice. He thanked the two for helping him and hinted that he'd be on his way.

"You need to come with us, Sasuke," Karin stressed. His eyes looked unfocused and she worried what trouble he was in. "Why don't you stay the night? Juugo will be thrilled to see you."

Suigetsu grabbed a hold of his pack and walked ahead, leaving little room for discussion. Sasuke, at a loss of what to do now, gave in easily. His former teammates glanced at each other, silently agreeing to force him to fill them. What they hadn't anticipated was for Juugo to disagree.

"Sasuke, why don't you get some rest? We'll talk in the morning," Juugo said. He shut the door behind him and dragged Karin away.

"Juugo!"

"Not right now, Karin."

Keeping watch over him, Juugo made sure the others didn't disturb him. Suigetsu didn't try to wait him out and fell asleep while the other two stared each other down. "Something's wrong, I know it. He needs our help and tell us-"

"He doesn't owe us anything," Juugo shifted his body in a more comfortable position. Karin crossed her arms and exhaled deeply. "Go to sleep Karin, we've been traveling for days."

At the crack of dawn, Juugo heard movement in the room and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over to Karin and was relieved she was already out like a light. He stretched his body and grabbed Sasuke's bag, ready to hand it to him when he opened the door.

"Juugo, I can't stay-" Sasuke began.

Pushing his bag towards him, Juugo shook his head and smiled. "If you need help, don't forget about us. I trust you with my life and followed you into battle. I hope that one day I'm worthy enough of your trust."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. This man had earned his trust many times and it upset him that Juugo felt undeserving. His loyalty was unwavering, but there was too much at stake for him to reveal everything. This wasn't just his secret to tell. Accepting the bag, he looked at him in the eyes. "If I'm able to tell anyone, you'll be the first to know." There was sincerity in his eyes; Naruto could never know because of his blind loyalty to Konoha and there was no one else he had to rely on.

"I'll be waiting," Juugo replied. "They'll be upset for you leaving without a goodbye."

"Maybe another time."

After he left, Juugo tried to get some rest and climbed in his bed. Thinking that Sasuke was still around, Karin eagerly opened the door upon waking. "Juugo?! Where's Sasuke?!"

Turning around he curled up into his covers. "He left and thanks you for helping him."

"Argh! But-"

"Keep your voice down, will you? No wonder he left as soon as he could," Suigetsu yawned. "I thought you got over your infatuation."

Karin threw a bottle at his head which he dodged. "Shut up!"

"Relax, it's probably nothing too serious. If he reaches the point of desperation, we'll help. Who else does he have? Orochimaru?"

.

.

Every day away from Hinata and Kouto had been agonizing but the image of their smiling faces willed him on against the howling winds and blistering cold. Huddled and shivering, he rocked back and forth inside his shelter. His Rinnegan limitations were still unknown; using it to get home quicker had been out of the question at the beginning since he had to make his travels seem above suspicion. There was also the issue of not knowing how consistent use affected his body.

He assured himself that all these trials and tribulations would pay off in the end. A snow storm had welcomed him the first time he came across them and it seemed fitting he'd repeat the travel but with purpose this time. He was no longer searching for something; he found that missing piece in his life.

While he traveled only during the day, the snow made visibility impossible in the night; darkness had fallen when he reached Kiyoko. Sasuke's body cried out for rest, to take a room at the nearest inn and see them in the morning. But he ignored all symptoms of fatigue and focused on the smallest home in the outskirts.

Sasuke knocked on the door frantically, uncaring if he woke them up from their slumber. The lights turned on and Hinata quickly opened the door, having already sensed him with her Byakugan at the first knock. Rushing inside, he made his way to Kouto's room and his shoulders relaxed upon seeing his still sleeping body.

Alarmed by his behavior, Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen? Is it them? Are they coming? Should we leave now?" Sasuke stunned her when he quickly embraced her, easily towering over her small frame. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I just missed you," he mumbled. "I missed you two so damn much. I'm sorry I couldn't get back quicker, I really wanted to."

Noticing that his clothing was soaking her, he moved away and wiped his runny nose. Hinata cradled his face with her hands. "We missed you, too." Closing Kouto's room, Hinata couldn't help but smile thinking of his reaction when he saw Sasuke was back.

She helped him change out of his wet clothes, trying not to focus too much on his sculpted body. Hinata readied his bed for him while he changed his underwear in the bathroom and began to walk out when he called her back. "Things have gotten more complicated but we're safe for now. I promise you."

Struggling to take his words to heart, she nodded and turned away. They could talk more in the morning; he looked like he had a difficult journey.

"Are you going already?"

"It's late," she replied. Sasuke looked glum; hearing her voice made him long for a longer conversation. He wanted to make a plan with this new information but more importantly find out how she and Kouto were doing. Sasuke just desperately wanted to be with her right now.

Picking up on his mood, she walked over and rubbed his upper arms. "Get some rest, okay? You havea very special person to greet in the morning. Welcome home."

Sasuke was stunned; it was the first time she implied it was his home as well. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. His bout with insomnia continued that night; filled with anticipation, he tossed and turned. Although he only got five hours of sleep, Sasuke hurried to the kitchen upon smelling breakfast being made. Bouncing his knee up and down, he stared at the hallway. Hinata tried to hide her grin as she served their plates. The door creaked open and Sasuke straightened his posture. Walking around the corner and wiping his eyes, Kouto didn't notice Sasuke. He yawned and pulled his chair out.

"Ahem."

Quickly turning his head towards Sasuke, Kouto's eyes widened and he jumped into Sasuke's open arms. "You're back!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and squeezed him tighter. "I am."

Pushing himself away, Kouto tried to scowl but his jubilation overtook most of his scorn. "You were gone for a long time," he said. "I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought you forgot about us or didn't want to come back because you didn't like us anymore-"

"Don't ever say that. You two are the only ones I care about," he glanced at Hinata before addressing Kouto again. "I'm really sorry that you felt like that but I tried my hardest to come back as soon as I could. I won't ever leave you for this long ever again. I promise." Kouto had a look of uncertainty and Sasuke playfully ruffled his hair. "Do you forgive me?"

Scrunching his nose, Kouto shook his head. "You weren't here for the Harvest festival and mommy's birthday! Where's her gift?!"

"It's fine, baby. The important thing is that he's here now."

Sasuke smiled at her in appreciation but reminded himself to make it up to the both of them in some way. The remainder of the morning was spent catching up; Kouto did most of the talking since Sasuke didn't want to reveal his mission in front of him. "Have you been keeping up with your training?" he asked. Kouto raised his shoulders and began to fidget.

"Kind of," he admitted.

"Hn." Kouto was stunned by a pat on his shoulder. "I can't blame you. When you're ready we'll pick things up where we left off. For right now, let's just catch up. I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Okay!"

Insisting that Hinata rest, Sasuke and Kouto cleaned the kitchen together. She knew that Sasuke wanted to tell her something but this moment was for Kouto. Seeing his eyes sparkle with happiness washed away any sense of inadequacy. They were whole once more.

They took the opportunity to talk when Kouto, bundled in winter clothing, practiced with Sasuke's shadow clone. The little boy wanted to prove that his skills hadn't gone away.

"You know, I really am sorry for not coming back sooner but I was being tracked," he told her. "By your teammates." Her eyes widened in fear. "The search for you is still very much active but Kakashi has put me in charge of it. Actually I'm the only person officially assigned to it which is good. This way, I can get them off your trail."

Still unsure, Hinata wrung her hands nervously. "I don't know. Isn't this risky? What if they find us because they followed you?" Hinata fretted. "Sasuke, I won't let them take Kouto from me! You don't know what they'll-"

"Shh." He pulled her into an embrace. "I won't let them. I'll unleash hell on anyone who hurts you or Kouto." She rested her forehead on his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly.

 _I'll drag everyone to hell if they touch you. But I can't do this by myself._ He had been lucky to come across Karin or else he might've brought a nasty little bug into their home. It would be equally risky as beneficial to include Taka but unless Hinata agreed, he'd keep them in the dark. He'd tell her about them later.

When she calmed down, he pulled away and rummaged through his pack. "I have something for you too. I took these from the extensive file they have on your disappearance." Hinata's eyes lit up as she looked at the two photographs. It was her friends' shinobi roster photos.

"Shino looks so serious but he still has the warmest eyes," she murmured as she held up her quiet teammate's photo. Sasuke looked over her shoulder and frowned. "They might look sharp but if you look closer they have softness to them."

"But you can't even see them."

She giggled as if she was privy to a secret he didn't know. "Oh my, Kiba is so rugged. His facial hair makes him look so-"

"Unkempt, dirty, mangy?" He offered helpfully. His distaste for the male members of Team Eight was growing.

"Handsome." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They've changed so much...has Akamaru stopped growing?" She traced their faces with her finger and smiled wistfully. "Kiba said he wouldn't get too big but he was still young when I left. He even offered to give me one of Akamaru's pups when the time came. I was honored he thought so highly of me... I really do miss them all."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Just how deeply did she care for these two jerks? They're the reason why I took so damn long!_

"Kiba has a girlfriend so stop ogling him," he piped up. "And Shino is also taken." He didn't consider it lying since he didn't exactly know it to be false. Hinata smacked his shoulder in jest.

"It's not like that! But I'm glad," she smiled. "I wanted them to be happy. It hurt to leave them behind."

Sasuke wanted to lie, let her keep living in her own bubble of ignorance. But it might be unwise to have her think that her disappearance hadn't deeply affected many people. There was still a search for her but it was driven by many loved ones devastated by her loss. "They're still hurting, you know. Bug boy and the dog were supposed to be my backup but I managed to persuade Kakashi to make it a one person mission. Kiba looked feral when he was turned down." His smirk fell upon noticing her eyes were full of guilt. "You're going to need to fill me in about their weaknesses."

Her head shot up in alarm. "Why? You're not going to hurt them, are you? Sasuke, it doesn't need to rise to that level!"

He shook his head. "I just want to know how to avoid them tracking me. It took me a long time to actually rid myself of Shino's little friends. I can't be gone for months at a time. I didn't want to lead them back here and couldn't send a message because I needed to make sure it was safe but I was going crazy."

"Okay," she agreed. Having used her knowledge to cloak her trail and scent all those years ago, she knew what worked best and it was logical to show him. Hinata had to push any affection for her dear friends aside because it was for her son's sake. "We have to be smart, right?" Her lips quivered at how complicated everything had gotten. There were two worlds she belonged to but they could never connect; doing so would collapse them both.

Sasuke picked up on her distress and enveloped her once more. He was never much of a hugger after his family was massacred but things had definitely changed. It had been revived and he swore to protect it with his life. "I won't let them hurt either of you," he reiterated. "You don't have to be scared anymore, not of them or me." Hinata nodded.

"Can we stay like this?" She mumbled.

"Of course." Sasuke tightened his embrace and looked over her head to look at Kouto running away from a snowball thrown by his shadow clone. The weather was awful when it came to winter in this village and he lost sleep over how well they were faring.

"I'm kind of surprised to see this place still standing," he murmured. "Has the leaking been bad? I can get started on that today. I'll just need to go to the store."

Peeking up at him, Hinata smiled proudly. "Oh, I took care of it while you were gone. Actually Ryuu did it but I was his assistant."

"Ryuu? Who's that?" He pictured a smug, blond man leering at her. If some jerk tried to do something, he'd gladly send them to a different dimension. It was worth whatever toll it took on his body.

"He's just a customer at the store. We use him a lot to fix our shelves or doors and overheard me talking to my boss. Ryuu offered to help me out." Although perceptive in battle, she failed to notice his growing irritation. "It didn't take him that long either. He was really sweet about it."

"Did he ask for anything in return?"

Hinata cocked her head. "Money?"

He frowned and crossed his arms, not liking someone else being so attentive to his family. Sasuke chose to ignore the small amount of gratitude towards this Ryuu for fixing up the place. "Well, I'm back and will take on any of that work now. We don't need him but I was thinking that we might want to look into another home away from Kiyoko. That way we won't be here during the cold months and it'll throw Konoha off any trail leading here."

"I don't know, this village is pretty secluded already and wouldn't traveling every year to a new village draw some attention to us?" Traveling with Masao when she was pregnant was a horrible experience, exacerbated by the unknown destination. Although Sasuke was now with them, finding the right place would still be hard.

"You're right." Sasuke exhaled but nodded. "I'll do whatever you want and if you feel like we should stay put then we will."

That evening, Kouto leaned beside Sasuke as he asked questions about Itachi. Kouto wondered what the point of collect paw prints was. He had been happy to see that he took after his father but wanted to know more about him. "Tell me about him. What was he like?"

As Kouto eagerly waited for him to begin speaking, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. It was hard to describe Itachi as a kid; the only good memories he had of him before the massacre were few. But those moments did exist and he smiled fondly as he began to speak about his beloved brother.

Never before had Sasuke talked so much without being interrupted. Normally he was a man of few words but Itachi's good qualities deserved to be shared and his audience hung on his every word. Hinata folded her legs under her and sipped on her tea, her face illuminated by the fireplace. After a while, Kouto's head began to nod off. He struggled to stay awake into the late hours.

"I think I should take him to bed," Sasuke told Hinata who agreed.

"If you're not tired, do you mind continuing?" she asked as he closed the bedroom door. "Your brother never really revealed anything about his past. He always kept his secrets and it's like I never really knew him. It's important for Kouto to know who he came from and I'd like to know as well."

There was a glimmer of despondency and he nodded immediately.

.

.

Hinata had framed the photos Sasuke had brought with him. Her teammates would be on her night table while Itachi and Sasuke would be beside the photo of Kouto and Masao on the other side. Looking at them, she realized that something was missing.

"We don't have a picture of you in the house," Hinata told him the next morning. Sasuke lowered his coffee.

"Too much of a risk," he replied. She hummed and he knew she didn't agree. "Hinata, what if someone sees it? How do you explain a picture of me inside your home?"

Much to his annoyance she laughed. "Aside from the fact that there's now one of you and Itachi as children, no one knows who you are around here. You've already been seen with us around town many times and no one has done anything. As long as we hide out eyes we're invisible here, part of the crowd."

He scoffed and she pouted. "No. Hinata, no."

She pulled out a small camera. "Just one? With you and Kouto? It's not like I'm going to publish it for everyone to see."

He remained stubborn and resumed eating his breakfast. A flash blinded him and he glared at her. "Hinata!"

She ran to the living room when he gave chase. "I promise to throw it away if you let me take a good one with Kouto. I swear." Her back was turned away from him as she protected the small device from his hands. "Please?"

He had his arms wrapped around her and Sasuke stiffened at their position. "Please?" Briskly moving away he agreed to her proposal. "Thank you!"

She called Kouto inside and told him to sit beside a grumpy Sasuke. "Can you look a little happy?" Kouto leaned closer to Sasuke. He wrapped an arm around his nephew and tried to smile.

"No, like this!" Kouto instructed Sasuke. He beamed at his mother. "See?"

Unable to stop the smile on his face, he turned back to Hinata. Rubbing his eyes after the flash, he turned to Kouto. "Did I do a good job?"

"Yeah! But I'm still cuter."

"It's because you're tiny. When you grow up, we'll see who is better looking," Sasuke teased. _Speaking of tiny…_ Sasuke began to take notice of how the small home could do with improvements. _If we're staying for winter, we need to plan._

The next few days, Sasuke sketched rough drafts of the house and it's potential. Admittedly, this project would be easier if he had Sai or Yamato's assistance. Naruto's clones would finish it within a few days. He chuckled as he thought of his best friend hitting his thumb with a hammer. However he and Hinata were the only shinobi around and they couldn't do everything themselves without drawing attention. He growled at the thought of bringing strangers around to help with extending their home. One thing was sure; he was not asking this Ryuu for any assistance on their home.

"Our home." He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. Thankfully Hinata had agreed to his proposal. Masao had tinkered with the idea but never got around to it.

"I think it's a great idea but I have one request. There's this little tree by the kitchen. Masao planted it the first year we lived here and if it's not too much trouble-"

"It'll stay," he replied much to her glee. "I'll expand the eastern side of the house instead." He described the bigger home to suit their needs. "Kouto will have a larger room for himself. We can finally have more than one bathroom." Her eyes widened with adoration and she hugged him. "I didn't know a second bathroom would move you so much," he teased. "I'm going to work on this for a while longer, call me when it's time to eat." She nodded and he closed his bedroom door behind him and got to work.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to picture their future. The house had to be a good place to grow old. Thinking himself as an old man for the first time was strange since he never thought that much ahead. A normal shinobi rarely had the luxury to live to be elderly and he was even more of a target. When he was younger he was incredibly reckless. Sasuke was powerful but taunted death many times. He couldn't be like that again, not when he had people that relied on him.

 _Hinata might have less wrinkles or grey hair than me because of her genes_ , he mused. Hiashi didn't look extremely worn down for someone his age. Sasuke chuckled as he imagined an elderly Hinata scolding him for spoiling Kouto's children.

Kouto of course would do the Uchiha name good without the world knowing because he would never knowingly carry that name. But that didn't matter because it wasn't about publicizing their deeds; it was about giving back to the world after being the cause of its near destruction. Madara, Obito, and even he had all smeared the Uchiha name beyond salvation. Itachi was the only he could think of worthy enough to earn praise. He certainly deserved better than he got in the end.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't sense Hinata walked behind him. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt her run her fingers through his raven locks. "Dinner's ready, so take a break." She leaned over his shoulder. "Thank you for all you've done. I'm glad you're here." Kissing him on his cheek, his stomach fluttered.

"Okay," he responded with as much control as possible. "Give me a minute." Once alone, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and groaned. Not only had he put off telling her the complete truth surrounding the circumstances of Itachi's death, but forbidden feelings were blooming. He told himself that any feelings, which he attributed to lust, had to be pushed out of his mind. Sasuke wasn't taking Itachi's rightful place.

But it was hard to fight them with moments like that and he wondered is Hinata knew the signals she was sending him.

.

.

AN: Wow, it's been a while. Things haven't been okay and I assume most of you know why. I was just unfocused and basically reevaluating reality. But this is my personal favorite method of escapism involving pop culture aside from movies and TV.

I promised angst and wasn't feeling it right now. Part 2 will definitely have it though.

All the feedback was appreciated and I'm close to answering most of your questions and theories. I'll respond to reviews via PM if you wish but can't divulge too much. Once again, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. But most of all, thanks for understanding my time constraints. I'll finish this story, I swear :)


	6. Way Down We Go Part 2

_Way down we go_

 _'cause they will run you down_

 _Down till you're caught_

"Can I do something?" Hinata asked. Itachi shook his head as he mixed the ingredients for her tea. Much to her surprise, he had returned to check on her recovery. Hinata had a quick second to shield her naked upper body from him and he hadn't looked at her since. "You're not going to poison me are you?" she joked halfheartedly.

"Hn."

She watched as he continued to mix the ingredients. He handed her a cup and she began to drink without question. "It should help get rid of any remaining toxins inside your body," he explained. "Or at least dilute their effects."

Hinata wiped her lips. "Thank you." Observing his posture, she noticed how tense he was. "I'd like to repay your kindness."

"It's not necessary," Itachi said without turning around.

"And you call me stubborn. Just get on the bed, will you?" she chided softly. He stiffened and slowly turned around. "Take off your shirt and I'll help you relax."

He gulped. "What-?"

"Your muscles are tense. I can see that without using my Byakugan. I'll give you a back massage if you'd like," Hinata smiled. She wasn't oblivious to what he was thinking of and enjoyed the slight teasing. How often would she have the opportunity to fluster someone of his caliber? "Please?"

"If you try anything," he warned thickly. "I'll make you regret it."

Pointing to the bed, she shrugged. "Sure."

He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shirt, his body hunched away from her. Hinata kneeled behind him and began the ministrations. The motion of her small hands elicited a moan from him much to his mortification. _Fuck, this was a bad idea. Why did I agree?_ Itachi could feel his face burn with humiliation. It had been so long since anyone put their hands on him without malicious intent.

Hinata's attention didn't linger much on his groans. Her pale hands were focused on relieving all the tension and stress he was carrying. She wasn't an idiot who forgot that he belonged to the Akatsuki. They had attacked many innocent people, attacked her and her loved ones, and one of them killed Asuma. The Akatsuki were horrible and irredeemable. Yet the time she spent with Itachi hadn't reflected any of those things. Who was Itachi and why did she care so much?

"It surprises me that someone so kind hearted came out of that cold and horrid clan," Itachi said. Her movements slowed down as she absorbed his words. "You really don't belong with them, do you?"

"What are you saying?" Hinata questioned with a bit of irritation.

"I'm from Konoha, remember? I know all about the Hyuuga clan. Fugaku used to complain about Hiashi and his father. Called them a bunch of arrogant assholes," he continued. "They have to be to enslave their own family."

Hinata frowned and pulled her hands away from him. The politics and organization of her clan was complicated. While she didn't agree with it at all, it was a delicate structure that she had to navigate carefully before she could dismantle it when she became head. Her goal was still to free her fellow clansmen and restore her title. "You don't understand, unless you grew up in my clan you can't."

"But you aren't arguing that Hiashi is a bastard-" He pressed.

"Don't insult my father or family," Hinata stared at the back of his head. "You don't know anything about them. You don't know what it's like to-"

"To be held to an impossible standard?" Itachi replied, missing her gentle touch. "We grew up not that different. I was to take over for my father and you were for yours. And we both disappointed them. Why else would Hiashi allow his heir to go into precarious situations, allow his daughter to die?" If it wasn't for Sasuke's redemption, he might've entertained the idea of running off with her. He had probably saved her more times than her own father.

Every word pierced her heart and she scooted away. "But it's gotten better. Father cares for me, I know it. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why are you still trying to prove yourself?" She didn't respond and he turned to look at her. "I gave up on an irredeemable clan and haven't looked back. You shouldn't strive for their praise either. So stop putting yourself at death's door for them."

"I love them," she whispered. "Even if they'll never say it, I'll always love my family and protect them. I'm sorry you gave up but I can't do that. I could never hurt any of them," her voice became stronger as she spoke. "I'm not stupid, I remember the cold walls. The whispers and the loneliness. But it got better. Slowly but I know I'm not a failure. Not anymore. I'm sorry it didn't work out for your clan. I truly am."

"It's a shame that they can't see the treasure they have," Itachi said after a prolonged silence. He wanted her to lash out at him for speaking badly of her clan. To have her storm off and refuse to have anything to do with him again, therefore freeing him from any longing. But Hinata was unpredictable. "Don't let them tell you how strong or weak they think you are. In the end it doesn't matter what anybody expects from you. Sometimes it's not the clan you must live for or die for. You are not defined by your clan. You are more than that, I've seen it."

Hinata stifled a sob. She wanted to believe him, tattoo the words on her skin so that she wouldn't forget; remember that there was something worthwhile and good in herself that she constantly struggled to see. It was painful to admit that her father still hadn't expressed any praise or loving words, only critique that often hurt more than helped. But she did love him and it wasn't as white and black as Itachi made things out to be.

"I should go," she muttered. Itachi put on his shirt and watched as she gathered her belongings.

"Hinata-" Itachi was stunned when she hugged him.

"Thank you for everything," she pulled away and rushed away. "Goodbye." Feeling emptier than ever, Itachi slumped back on the bed.

.

.

"Are you alright, Hinata? You seem distracted," Shino remarked as they trained. Kiba and Akamaru were watching them from under a tree.

Hinata wiped her brow and tried to smile. "It's just some clan duties I still have waiting for me when I get home," she replied. It wasn't a total lie; her father had mentioned the elders had seen no progress in her growth and unless she beat Hanabi in the upcoming exhibition, she would lose any claim to the title of heiress. That was distressing enough but the Uchiha and his words still clouded her mind. Could she do it? Could she prove them all wrong?

Shino stared at her for a few seconds before nodding, making her exhale in relief. If there was one person who she couldn't really lie to, it was him. Kiba offered to take her place and spar with Shino which she accepted. As Hinata watched her teammates perfectly deflect each other's blows and strikes, she couldn't help but feel proud of their progress. The upcoming war would test them all and she needed to focus on that, not her status and certainly not foolish encounters with a rogue Nin.

When they departed, Hinata walked past the Uchiha compound and stopped. She looked to her left and right, no one was nearby. Biting her lip, she walked back and into the forbidden land. It was a true ghost town, quiet except for a few birds in the trees. Yet Hinata could almost visualize children running around, laughing as they played. The deeper she went in, the greater the truth weight on her shoulders.

Itachi had killed everyone from children to the elderly; men and women; no one was spared except for one. What in the world was he thinking when he did it? What was the point of it? For the first time, she truly sympathized with Sasuke. He had been driven mad with revenge. She could feel his confusion as to the person Itachi seemed and what he actually did.

Finding herself in an open field, she closed her eyes. Could something have been done to prevent the bloodshed? She was a kunoichi and killed people in combat but senseless death where innocents were slaughtered? It made her feel lightheaded which got worse when Itachi finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you find it? My redemption?" He asked.

"How can I find something that doesn't exist?" Hinata scoffed and tried to stop the tears from falling. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for something. There's something that's been troubling me."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "What if they catch you?!"

"Worried?"

"This is serious! I can't ignore my oath to this village any longer. If you're not an ally to Konoha you need to either leave or be ready to fight. I won't let you hurt anyone else-"

Itachi walked towards her with confidence. Hinata faltered for a second before getting into the Hyuuga signature battle stance. "I'm warning you." Now standing in front of her, Itachi leaned down. "What do you want?" Hinata demanded to know. He reached out and cupped her face, making her freeze. "W-what are you doing?"

"I don't know," he admitted. Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. She quickly locked three of his chakra points and he staggered back. Fighting her instinct to check on him, she steadied her stance. Hinata was taken back when he looked up and smiled.

"That was good. But I need more. I need you to tell me."

Hinata gasped when he was closer than before. Itachi studied her face, touching her cheek. "Tell me this is wrong." She knew what he meant, how could she not?

"This is wrong," she responded but relaxed her posture and brought her hands to rest on his chest. "This can't happen," she repeated for her own sake.

"I won't ever see you again." Hinata remained silent. "Because this is wrong," he repeated. However he began to close the distance between the two. Hinata could see what he wanted to do yet he gave her with time to refuse him.

Instead of pushing him away like rational logic told her, she closed her eyes and gasped when his lips pressed against hers.

Any precautions to avoid being detected flew out the window as Itachi ravaged her lips, desperately holding on to her. Her hands traveled to his scalp and she gripped his hair.

"Hinata!" Itachi jerked away and scowled at something behind her. Cloaking his presence, he watched as her friend with the dog jogged towards her. "Me and Shino are going to eat lunch with Team Kakashi and Lee. Wanna come?" He gave her a knowing grin. "Naruto will be there…"

"Sorry, I have to prepare for a meeting with my father," she blurted out.

Kiba looked around. "Why are you here anyways? It's kind of creepy."

"I was looking for something, but you should go ahead without me." Akamaru began to sniff and Hinata felt her heart rate pick up. "Maybe next time?"

"Alright, c'mon Akamaru." His partner barked and happily trotted beside him.

She fell to her knees when they were no longer in sight. Hinata thought that Itachi would have enough sense to leave after that close call but he continued to ravish her lips. She moaned as he tasted her and his hands sent chills all over her body.

It was wrong, chaotic and desperate. As much as they knew they had to push away from one another, all it took was a simple look into each other's eyes to pull them back in.

* * *

The cold weather soon gave way to the blossoming of spring which meant yet another celebration of the changing seasons. The spring festival was livelier than the Harvest festival and, excited to show Sasuke how great their little village was, Kouto reminded him of his promise to not leave. "You have to pay for all our food," he stated. "And win me a toy." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but accepted his so- called punishment.

The afternoon of the festival Hinata was surprised by a large box on her bed and she walked cautiously towards it. She didn't think it was anything dangerous. "It's a kimono."

Hinata jumped and clutched her chest in fright. "Sasuke!"

"Wear it tonight, I'll get Kouto ready for the festival." he said walking away. He really hoped she liked it; he had gone through a rather embarrassing shopping trip in order to make sure he got her a thoughtful and useful gift. The elderly shopkeeper had asked him questions about her measurements. He was ready to walk out when she asked about her bust and waist size but the old lady was able to guilt trip him back into the shop. It was worth it when he saw the final product, a custom kimono.

Hinata picked up the silky fabric. It was primarily lavender with accents of green. She pressed it against her frame and smiled. It reminded her of whenever she and Hanabi had to dress up for formal occasions. They would do each other's hair and Hanabi often tried to coerce Hinata into doing her makeup. A few of the elders used these events to measure them against each other which put a sour note on it but they never made it into a competition. They were sisters not competitors.

Sasuke held Kouto's hand as they waited for Hinata. They both wore dark blue kimonos with a grey sash. He tugged Sasuke's hand impatiently. "Mommy, we're going to miss the play!"

"Kouto-" he warned but the door opened and Sasuke was at a loss for words.

Hinata made sure to lock the door behind her. A loose lock of hair tickled her cheek and she put it behind her ear.

"Sorry. How do I look?" She had used his first gift as well so prove to him that it wasn't just sitting somewhere collecting dust. It had been a while since she wore makeup and she hoped she didn't overdo it.

"Real pretty!"

"...You look great," Sasuke coughed. He knew she had to hide her eyes but thought that she would look equally stunning bearing her pale eyes.

She blushed at their compliments and took Kouto's other hand as they headed towards the center of town. The joyous environment was contagious; Sasuke felt his chest swell with happiness. He didn't have to avoid judging looks; no one looked at him like a monster. Of course he had opted to use genjutsu to hide his Rinnegan but it was freeing to not have children run away or adults give him nasty looks. He was simply part of the crowd.

Kouto rested his elbows on his knees as the play began. It was always the same story, an evil lord had cast a cold spell on the land and it was up to the sun goddess to save them. He giggled as the younger children huddled with their mothers, afraid of the black cloaked lord who swayed and bellowed. Kouto remembered when he used to be scared but his grandfather always wrapped his arms around him and made him feel safe. " _I won't let that ugly man hurt you. I'll kick his ass_!"

He jumped when the lord shrieked in pain; he had forgotten how loud this part of the play was. Sasuke chuckled at Kouto who blushed. His mother wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he leaned into her. Kouto smiled as the lights brightly radiated around the stage, signaling the sun goddess' victory. The curtain fell and he clapped his little hands enthusiastically. "That was great wasn't it, Sasuke?" Kouto asked.

"It was," he ruffled his hair and stood up. "What do we do next?"

Hinata and Kouto gave each other a look. "Games!"

Sasuke hurried after them as they ran ahead. Kouto saved him a seat at the ring toss game. He had an unfair advantage to everyone else but Sasuke had fun making Kouto nervous with his intentional misses. "This is your last shot," Hinata said. "But if you can't manage, maybe I should take a shot."

He smirked at her teasing before easily throwing the ring over the toy. Kouto jumped, "Yeah!" He accepted the toy from Sasuke with pride and Hinata looked over at him with a smile.

Startled by how easily she can fluster him, Sasuke turned away. She was already an attractive woman but it would be a lie to say she didn't take his breath away when she appeared. Hinata was as beautiful inside as she was out.

He loved how protective she was over Kouto, how she managed to keep him safe against all odds, and still kept a smile on her face. Not only had she welcomed him into their lives but he finally felt complete and he attributed it to her warm nature. He could see what had drawn his brother to her.

 _Itachi_ … He faked a smile as Kouto led him towards an open space in the ground. _You should be here, not me._ Any shred of attraction had to be squashed immediately. It had been far too easy to pretend like everything was okay. This life wasn't meant for him but for the person who truly deserved it.

It felt like electricity ran down his arms when she tugged on his elbow. "Are you alright?" A blast in the sky illuminated them.

"That was so cool!" Kouto exclaimed and Sasuke nodded at Hinata. Satisfied, she returned her gaze to the night sky.

It was selfish and undeserved but Sasuke still allowed himself to enjoy the fireworks, every now and then looking at the two people beside him in awe. This was what he was looking for; he didn't have to be an avenger, shinobi, or killer. He was just Sasuke; Kouto's uncle and Hinata's...protector.

And as such it was up to him to keep certain people away from her. He refrained from sneering as Hinata introduced Ryuu. The blond man laughed nervously as Hinata praised his skills to a stone- faced Sasuke. "It's really nothing."

"Nonsense, you didn't have to go out of your way but I'm grateful," Hinata chided. "I miss making you lunch. You're less of a picky eater than Kouto." She laughed. Ryuu's green eyes met Sasuke's dark ones and he gulped.

Even if his build was stockier than his, Sasuke knew it would take a simple flick of his wrist to end him. The thought made him smirk. A little blonde girl ran up and tugged on Ryuu's arm. "Ryuu! Stop flirting with Ms. Harumi and take me home. I'm tired."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Sasuke snarled at Ryuu who sputtered out a few words as he was dragged away by his sister. "Sasuke?" He looked down and realized he was still holding her.

"Sorry."

He suggested they end their day with some food to which Kouto happily agreed. Sasuke had a few shots of sake with Hinata as Kouto ate his dumplings. She tried to refuse them but he insisted she let herself relax. He laughed as she scrunched her face but drowned the four shots with determination.

They walked home in comfortable silence, Hinata giggling ever so often. Seeing how much of a lightweight she was, Sasuke's shadow clone carried Kouto home when they were far from the crowds while he held onto her to keep her from stumbling.

Sasuke carried Kouto to his bed and exhaled sharply when he felt her snake her arms around him after he closed the bedroom door. "I'm amazed at how devoted you are to Kouto," she said. "I almost feel guilty for how much you've helped us. I feel so guilty." Her words began to slur.

"Don't feel like that, I want to be here." He turned around and smiled. "Goodnight." Sasuke sat down on his bed but she climbed on to his lap. "H-hinata?"

"I really like you, Sasuke. You are quite amazing." He stammered out a thank you while avoiding looking down at her cleavage.

She turned head and rested against his chest. Sighing and snuggling against him, he felt her curves and he silently pleaded with his body not to react. But when she began to slowly grind her hips against his crotch, he felt himself start to lose control. "Do you feel good?"

"Hinata…" he breathed out.

"I feel so guilty," she whispered. Hinata picked her head up and looked at him through half lidded eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in. At the last second, he turned his head. "I can't. You don't want to do this. I'm not him." Gently pushing her off, he looked down.

Hinata stood there for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She backed into the dresser before rushing out.

Sasuke groaned as he pulled on his hair. "Fuck!" he hissed. He sat on his bed for an hour, trying to make sense of things. He wanted her, all of her but she wasn't his. Hinata couldn't be. He locked his door and fell back on his bed. Sasuke could still smell her scent and he tugged his kimono open. Shamelessly, he grabbed a hold of his erection and started jerking off.

It didn't take much before he came. Sitting in his mess and shame, he thought about how easy it would have been to give in but would she hate him? Would he hate her for tempting him?

The next morning was awkward as they carefully avoided touching each other as they navigated through the small kitchen. Kouto, oblivious to the tension, provided a welcomed distraction until he was heading out for school. He waved at them and their smiles fell when he was out of sight.

Sasuke rubbed his neck, unsure of what to say or do. He could hide in his room, pretending to make final adjustments to the house plans but that'd be obvious. It'd be less noticeable if he claimed he was getting some training in. That way he could hide in the obscure woods until Kouto came home.

"I should-"

"Sasuke-"

They chuckled nervously. Hinata clutched the bottom of her shirt. "I want to apologize-"

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. "No harm, right?"

"But I ruined things," she sniffed. "I'm sorry, I was stupid and now things are going to be different. If you want to move out because I make you feel uncomfortable, I understand. Just don't take it out on Kouto. You really make him happy."

He frowned and she looked away. "Hinata, do you want me to move out?"

"If you want-"

"What do you want?" he interrupted quietly.

Hinata felt her face burn with embarrassment. Remembering how she had thrown herself at him, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I promise to be more respectful. I don't want you to leave. But if you want to-"

He removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears. She scrunched her face and she pulled away from him, continuing to sob. "Don't look at me, please. I hate myself."

"Well I don't," Sasuke replied. "And I'm not moving out. Let's just forget it happened." She watched as he plopped down on the couch and pulled out a book to read.

There was still tension as Hinata cleaned the kitchen. She looked over to see him in the same spot. His eyes widened when she came over and reached out. Much to his mortification, she flipped the book right side up. "I think it will be easier to read this way," she quietly said.

This time it was his face that burned with embarrassment. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they began to laugh. Hinata resumed her chores in a slightly better mood but she still felt guilty for her actions. Rightfully so as she recalled his words; " _I'm not him_."

It was cliché to blame it on her loneliness but she was. It had been so long since she had someone she could be herself with. Masao didn't know her true lineage and didn't ask questions. All he knew was that she needed help, and that's all that mattered to him. When Sasuke came along, he gave her that chance to speak freely without needing to choose her words carefully for fear of letting out crucial information out.

Truthfully, she was primarily drawn to him for his dedication to her son and she reminded herself that it was because he was Kouto's uncle. Hinata had gained an ally and friend in Sasuke, nothing more.

" _I'm not him_."

.

.

Slowly, they put that encounter behind them. Sasuke had been busy with the home remodeling that he put Kouto's training aside. It was when the boy sent a huge fireball over his head, that he realized they should have moved to the next stage and got an idea.

Sasuke suggested he spar with Hinata to show Kouto various fighting styles but he was nervous to see his mother fight. "Don't hurt her," he pleaded which hurt her ego. It wasn't his fault; she had kept her abilities hidden from her son. Even if no one aside from Naruto could match Sasuke, she wasn't a pushover.

They had set rules beforehand, forbidding the use of their bloodlines, and he had taken it easy on her. However, she picked up on his lack of effort and insulted, unleashed a barrage of taijutsu moves that quickly stunned him. He fell to the floor and Hinata covered her mouth, afraid she had taken it too far.

"You killed him, mommy..." Kouto whispered as they hovered over him. His chest rose and fell steadily much to his relief. "Nevermind. Can you teach me how to do all that?"

She giggled nervously. "Sweetie can you get my special cream from my dresser? I have a feeling Sasuke's going to need it when he wakes up."

"Okay." Kouto gently nudged Sasuke's side before sprinting inside.

Sasuke knew whose lap he was laying on before he opened his eyes. His lips curved up into a smile and he opened his eyes. Hinata wasn't looking at him; her eyes were trained on something else, her fingers mindlessly playing with his dark locks. At that moment, all he could do is stare at her. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty from their spar but he couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

It made his burden harder to carry. His mind told him he needed to let her know he had killed his brother, the father of her son. Yet his mouth wasn't cooperating. _It isn't the right moment, this moment shouldn't be tainted._ Her promise to keep a respectful distance felt bitter and he wanted to reach out and touch her face. _This is…I want to be with you two forever_ , he thought.

However, a nagging voice told him everything he did with them was tainted as long as they remained in the dark. Suddenly she looked down at him, with a soft smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I let my pride take over." Suddenly she realized how intimate this might look and moved away, causing his head to drop on the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Words died on his lips as he saw the worry in her eyes, he nodded and rubbed his head.

Sasuke knew he couldn't suppress the truth if he truly wanted to be free to enjoy this life. He had postponed it as much as he could but he would have to reveal the truth behind Itachi's death. They deserved to know and Sasuke hoped they would eventually forgive him even if he would never forgive himself.

.

.

Hinata felt nervous when Sasuke asked her to sit down for a talk. Kouto had just left for school and by the look on his face, she knew it was serious. While he had forgiven her, she still cringed when she thought about that night. Maybe he wanted to talk about it? She hoped not.

"Hinata, I haven't been completely honest. But please hear me out." She nodded and nervously tapped her fingers on her thighs. "It's about Itachi. He didn't die in the war… well he did but not the first time." Hinata leaned back in confusion. "He was reanimated and fought in the war. And he did help us. But I...I killed him."

Her eyes widened at his confession. "I killed him before the war broke out. I tracked him down to one of the Akatsuki's lairs. We fought and I thought he was going to-"

"You lied to me." She said. "I asked you if you killed him and you said you didn't!"

Sasuke sat beside her but she got up to avoid his touch. "I never denied it. I just didn't say it out loud," he tried to explain. "Listen, I-"

"It's the same thing! A partial truth is not the whole truth therefore a lie!"

Irritated, Sasuke stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I had to! Would you have let me get close to Kouto if I told you I killed his father?! You wouldn't have listened to a word I had to say after I admitted to killing my brother! But I did, I killed Itachi and I hate myself for it! All he ever wanted was to protect me but I murdered my own brother!"

Both had tears running down their faces but neither made a motion to wipe them away.

"How did you kill him?" she croaked out without looking at him. It was too painful to look at the man who killed Itachi. "Tell me how he really died."

Sasuke's shoulders shook. "We were fighting and I thought he was going to win. Then...he stopped. His Susanoo began to fade… he poked my forehead and told me there wouldn't be another time. Itachi just died."

 _Chakra exhaustion_ , she surmised. She closed her eyes and pushed his hands away from her.

"He planned it. He wanted me to redeem our clan with his death by my hands. But I failed him again." Sasuke thought about the hatred that drove him to attempt to capture the eight tails and ultimately destroy the village that wronged his family. Slowly looking up, he saw how broken Hinata looked. That hatred began to bubble again. "I know I'm a monster."

Startled, she looked at him. Her vision began to blur as she began to cry once more. Her wails pierced his heart and he moved towards the door. "He really was the last good Uchiha. Madara was twisted, Obito was psychotic and I'm just a piece of shit. If anyone deserves to be here, it's Itachi. If I could switch places, I would." He walked out. At the sound of the door closing, she fell to her knees and cried harder.

Hinata was angry and some of that anger was directed towards Sasuke. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he had been manipulated. There was a part of her that wanted to chase him down but she felt so weak. If he was telling the truth, Itachi had wiped out his clan to prevent a civil war and wanted Sasuke to kill him as some sort of penance.

But it didn't make it right and it was unfair.

She cried for her son who wouldn't know his father, for Itachi who wouldn't know his son, and for Sasuke who was tricked into killing his brother. She was not a victim like they were but it felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest. How could they go back to how things used to be? Did she even want to?

Walking aimlessly around the village, Sasuke waited until Kouto walked out of his school. He waved and ran towards his unusually somber uncle.

"Is that your dad?" One kid called out.

Kouto smiled sheepishly at Sasuke and dragged him away. "Bye Kouto! Bye Kouto's dad!"

"Why do they think I'm your father?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I don't know," he responded quickly. His classmates never pried about his family. They didn't know his mother used two names or that she changed her eyes depending on if she left the house. But when it came to parents, it wasn't odd to see someone with a single parent. However when they saw Sasuke around him and his mother at the festival, they asked him if he was his dad. Liking the attention, Kouto didn't exactly clear up the confusion.

"Hn." Sasuke stopped him and sat on a bench. "Kouto, I'm going to be staying at the inn from now on."

"W-what? Why?!"

"I'm sick and I don't want you or your mother to catch it," he tried to sound calm. Kouto moved away from him as to avoid his germs.

"But you'll return once you're okay, right?"

"If your mother thinks I'm fine. But I'll still be in the village. I promised I wouldn't leave unless I absolutely had to. Even if I do, I'll always come back," Sasuke reassured him. "I can even meet you after school every day so you'd know I'm still here."

"Okay."

Sasuke watched as Kouto walked away, his heart feeling heavy. Eventually Kouto would find out he was his father's murderer and perhaps he'd want revenge as well. Sasuke figured this is was a fraction of what Itachi was suffering through all those years.

Hinata washed her face and tried to look cheerful when Kouto walked in but he saw her swollen eyes. "How was school?"

"It was good," he said. "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Just got something in my eye when I was cooking," Hinata responded. "I was thinking that we could start your swimming lessons soon. How does that sound?"

Kouto lowered his backpack. "Will Sasuke help?"

Her mouth twitched and she shook her head. "I was thinking we would do this by ourselves. He's already training you so I wanted to do this myself."

"Okay. Mommy, when is Sasuke coming back? When will he feel better?" Kouto asked. "What is he sick from?"

Confused, Hinata frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He said he was sick and that's why he wasn't going to be here. He's staying at the inn but won't he get those people sick?" Kouto explained. "How long does it take to feel better? He said you'd know."

"I really don't know, sweetie. It depends on the person."

Kouto knew there was something going on that they didn't want to tell him. He knew his mother was crying and Sasuke looked sad, even guilty. Not wanting to upset his mother, Kouto dropped the subject.

The next day, Sasuke was taken back when Kouto walked past him. He had a scowl on his face and tightly gripped the straps of his backpack. "Kouto?"

The boy stopped and pointed at him accusingly and for a second Sasuke thought he was going to call him a murderer. "You always do this! You always make mommy cry!" A few parents stopped and looked in their direction. "I don't want you here if you make her sad!"

Rattled, Sasuke led him into a secluded area. "Kouto…"

"Did you make her cry?" he asked angrily. "Don't lie!"

"I didn't mean to."

Kouto's scowl deepened. "I only saw her cry once before you came. Now she does it a lot. She's sad and I hate you for making her cry."

Sasuke remained silent and let him leave without another word. After a stint at a bar, he staggered back to his room. "I deserve it. I deserve to be treated like scum," he said out loud. Slumping down on the creaky bed, he snorted. He had been delusional to think that he was part of their family. He was an intruder, nothing more.

Drowsy looking at out the window, he hoped that they would be happier without him. But he'd keep his promise. Sasuke would live here and keep guard, even if they wanted him to stay away. He had taken Itachi from this world. But Hinata had to realize that he was the only one with the ability to protect them.

And he would. Sasuke had promised to protect them because he owed it to them, because there was nothing else he could do to make it up to them.

But the most painful reason was because he truly loved them.

.

.

Hinata was worried when a week passed with no word from Sasuke, she figured he wanted space and truthfully, she wanted time to sort out her thoughts and feelings. He was still in the village; a quick scan with her Byakugan confirmed that. She had assumed that he would at least still come by to see Kouto but even her son hadn't asked about him.

Not wanting to see Sasuke until he was ready, she let a few more days pass. When she heard her son cry, he confessed that he told Sasuke to stay away. "I know he makes you sad and cry. So I told him I hated him and I didn't want him around. Am I a bad boy?" He hiccupped. "But even if he makes me happy, if he makes you sad then I feel sad."

She cradled him in her arms, trying to quiet his sobs. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'll fix this, okay?" Kouto nodded and buried his face against her. "Shhh."

As he began to doze off, Hinata kissed his temple. She was struggling to think of the right words to say to Sasuke. This wasn't just about them, and she couldn't ignore this issue any longer. Either he would leave for good or they could try, as hard as it may be, to pick up the pieces of this relationship. Whatever was decided, she would put Kouto's needs above all else.

After seeing Kouto off to school, she walked to the inn. The lack of sleep was evident in her eyes but Sasuke looked worse off when he answered his door. He grumbled as he opened the door before clearing his throat when he saw it was Hinata.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," his voice sounded raspy. Sasuke tried to look the room look presentable as he picked up his clothes and empty bottles. Walking past a mirror, he cringed at how dirty he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized.

She looked around and frowned. If she had done this to him, then Hinata didn't want to have this power over him. Watching someone's self-destruction was troubling. "I came here to settle things." He nodded while looking at the floor. "If you're just here as some sort of debt, then consider yourself released from it. I don't want you here just because you feel like you owe it to us. You've done enough," she said getting to the point.

Sasuke ran a hand over his scalp repeatedly. "It's more than that."

"I was weary about you from the beginning. I knew you hated Itachi and deep down I probably knew it was a lie. I should've asked more questions and that's my fault. But I wanted to believe it so badly because I was desperate," she admitted. Itachi wasn't innocent; he had killed innocent people even if it averted a civil war. There was something in his eye, something he was hiding and Hinata now understood it was most likely his planned death. "You avenged your family."

"But he had-!"

"I know but it doesn't erase the blood on his hands either. Taking care of me and my son, was that out of guilt?" She asked. Sasuke didn't reply and she gave him a sad smile. "When you proved that you wouldn't hurt him, I accepted you. But we're okay. You don't have to take this burden on anymore. Consider yourself free to return to Konoha or wherever-"

Irate, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a burden! If it's up to me, I'd stay with you...both of you. If you want me to stay away from Kouto, I'll do that but I'll still keep an eye on you two even if it's from afar. I love you two too much to leave you alone even if you hate me now."

Hinata crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulder, afraid to look into his eyes.

"No being trusted by you," Sasuke continued in a softer tone. "I can't stand it. The looks, the disgust in your eyes." Hinata suddenly felt ashamed knowing how horrible he felt. He sat down on a chair, with his head hanging low. "Nothing compares to it. I tried to destroy Konoha and even tried to eliminate the Kages. Irredeemable shit and I was condemned. Everyone despised me but I didn't fucking care. Not really. Nothing truly shamed me until I found out the truth and the way you look at me now."

"I want you to look at me like you did before but I know you can't. You can't forgive me. I don't forgive myself but can you stop looking at me like that?" He pleaded.

She saw the remorse in his eyes the moment he confessed; it was still there today. "I might if you forgive me." He looked up in astonishment. "I know how much you're hurting and I'm sorry for adding to that pain."

"Hinata-!"

She put her hand up to silence him. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry he forced your hand. But most of all, I'm sorry life hasn't been very kind to you or any of us. If you're looking for forgiveness, then accept mine as long as you start to forgive yourself," her voice began to waver. "Don't let it destroy you because we need you around. That is if you want to be here and not because you feel forced."

Hinata was surprised by Sasuke's quick embrace. Her eyes widened but he held her tighter. "You're quick to forget and forgive," he murmured. She remained stiff.

"I can't really forget. I remember who you are and what you've done. We can't undo what we've done in the past. However we can grow from our mistakes and do things differently. It's impossible to start over, but not impossible to change." He nodded but kept her in his arms.

She understood his actions; they were all victims of their circumstances.

"Above all, I think it's more important if you forgive yourself," she reiterated. She gave him a grim look. "I'm serious. How can we try to heal if you won't try?"

While looking at her, Sasuke thought of how wonderful she was and how undeserving he felt to have her in his life. She was upset at him and processing Itachi's death but still concerned herself with his well-being. "I'll try. But I might fail," he admitted.

With a weak smile, she pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Okay but you can't fall apart in front of him. And I won't either. So whenever we feel like we're going to lose it, we will ask for help and pick each other up. We have to remain strong for Kouto. It's our job to worry about him not the other way around."

He struggled to smile. "I'll protect you too."

"Didn't I knock you unconscious?" she pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but felt better. She still felt rigid in his embrace but he didn't want to let go until it felt like it used to be; warm and soft. He wanted to see if that look of contempt was gone and gently cupped her chin. _Look at me longer than a few seconds_.

"Sasuke…" Her eyes looked away and he frowned softly. "What will we tell Kouto when he gets older?"

He dropped his hand but pulled her closer. Resting his head on top of hers, he closed his eyes. "I don't know but I hope he won't hate me as much as I hate myself." The two stayed like that, thinking of Kouto's reaction and Itachi.

"There is something else." Hinata sighed in defeat. "It's not bad, I promise. My former teammates helped me get back here and I was thinking that it might not be bad to have them keep helping us."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You told Naruto and Sakura?!"

"Not them, the people I was traveling with after I left Orochimaru. Karin is a sensory Kunoichi who has useful healing abilities. Juugo is a beast but loyal and Suigetsu...is a capable fighter," he explained. "They have no loyalty to Konoha or any major village. They listen to me and it doesn't hurt to have more eyes on Konoha and Kiyoko's borders when I can't. They don't know about Kouto or you but they can tell I'm hiding something."

"Do you trust them?" she asked quietly. He nodded vehemently. "Okay, if you think they are trustworthy and Kouto isn't in any danger with them around, then I might consider it."

Sasuke smiled; glad to have done something right. "I'll set up a meeting so you can see if-"

"I'll talk to them later. Right now, let's focus on getting back to being a united front before we bring anyone else in." Hinata yawned. "I'm tired. I should get a nap in before Kouto gets home." She pulled away from him and picked up her bag. "About dinner...You're welcome to come if you feel better. But if you think you need a few more days to get over this 'sickness', that's okay too."

Her heart still ached after she left Sasuke but not as strong as before. It was a gentle throbbing when he recalled his confession and the pain in his eyes. She genuinely hoped that he was more concerned with his own forgiveness because while she knew that Sasuke didn't know the truth, there was a small twinge when she looked at him.

She set two plates out for dinner and was surprised by a knock on the door. Kouto looked up at her and she slowly smiled. "Why don't you open it?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "What if it's _him_?"

"Then I should set a plate for him, don't you think?" He gave her a skeptical look. "Go on." She felt her heart race as his footsteps got closer, a sharp contrast to the calm demeanor she portrayed.

"I brought some pie for dessert," he announced with a hopeful tone.

Kouto narrowed his eyes at him but Hinata took it from him and pointed to his seat. "It's beef in sukiyaki."

"Sounds delicious."

She ushered Kouto to sit down and eat. They ate quietly until Kouto mentioned he was looking forward to swimming on Saturday. "Weren't you a good swimmer, Sasuke? Do you mind coming along?" Kouto scoffed but looked up when Hinata mentioned they can squeeze in some chakra training.

Kouto looked at him eagerly. "What can we do with water?"

"Many things but let's have fun first." Sasuke smiled appreciatively at Hinata who didn't react. However he felt her pat his hand under the table. He turned it over and squeezed back before releasing her.

It would be a journey for everyone to come to terms with it, but just as she told him to try, she would as well.

* * *

AN: A lot has happened here but it's necessary to move the plot forward. I'm looking forward to bringing in some humor with Taka and some smut in the next chapter. I mean it is rated M for a damn reason. LOL.

You guys are really awesome. I'm blown away by your support. Sometimes I don't feel like I deserve it. As a reminder, I will never leave a story incomplete. I have to see it through, at least for my own sense of accomplishment. Btw, you'll never annoy me with comments or questions here or Tumblr. :)


	7. Blackbird

I completely missed one of my shows because I was editing this and I never miss it…

I'd also like to say I write sins and tragedies and you got both here.

* * *

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Over the course the following days, they met in secrecy. This chaotic situation felt exhilarating, it made things unpredictable. Yet she feared that Itachi would be caught and wouldn't blame him if he took off. The closer she got to the Uchiha compound, the faster her heart thumped against her chest. However he was always waiting for her, and tonight he greeted her with a wistful smile.

For a moment, Hinata saw a crack in his armor. He looked unwell. "We can't meet here anymore," she said quickly.

"I see," Itachi replied, becoming stoic.

"It's too dangerous," she continued. "I'll be going on a mission tomorrow. It's a large village and we can meet there."

"Why?"

Hinata felt the sting of the question. _I don't know_ , she admitted. "There's something I need to talk to you about and I don't want to risk anyone eavesdropping. After that we can end this, once and for all." She didn't have a clear plan but something told her it might be the last time she'd see him if she didn't persuade him to follow her.

Itachi gently kissed her lips and nodded. "I'll find a place to stay. I'm sure you can find me." He left after she gave him the name of the village. Once out of her sight, he began to cough violently. His hands were stained red when he uncovered his mouth. Grimacing, he knew he was cutting it close. It was going against his better judgment to follow her.

Deep down, he knew that nothing good could ever come from it. Yet the fact that he was going to die soon solidified his decision. He would indulge his adoration of Hinata for a while longer.

.

.

When Hinata found herself outside of his hotel, she bit her lips. Why was she now afraid to take a chance? Because she was Hinata Hyuuga, she was a proper lady. She even looked the part with a simple dress. She was supposed to be a loyal Konoha kunoichi. Precise, swift and effective; in battle she never wavered.

But she didn't feel confident right now, she was a nervous wreck. Why? Hinata desired to experience something new with Itachi. He had awoken some feelings and stirrings that she knew she had to get rid of. The only way she could free herself from this was to indulge her desires and move on. Maybe it was the taboo of everything that fueled it; he was dangerous and irresistible. But that's not what drew her in the first place. Yes, Itachi was those things but he was also kind and caring.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Hinata nearly turned back around. _Calm down, Hinata. You can do this._ Her heart thumped erratically as she near the door, but it opened before she could knock. Itachi quickly pulled her in. "Did anyone see you?"

She shook her head and his shoulders relaxed. He wrapping his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. "Itachi…I-"

He quickly moved away and apologized. "Sorry, I thought...what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"This isn't easy to say. But you've done something to me," she started. "And I found myself confused because I shouldn't want it but I do. I expected to experience this when I was older, when I got married but I can't see that possibility now because all I see is you."

Itachi gulped, knowing what she was implying.

Hinata clutched his shirt; her cheeks were ablaze in fire. "You're not what I imagined and consume my thoughts." She had practiced this in her head but she let her actions lead him on. Slowly, one of her hand slide down his chest and rested on his erection. Cupping and stroking him in a shy manner, she looked directly into his eyes. "Do you want me?" There was a glint in her eyes and Itachi blushed at her bluntness.

"I…I don't feel it's right. I would feel wrong if…"

"Oh." She frowned and leaned in closer. "But I want to be with you, even for one night. I'm not an idiot, Itachi. This can never work. I know we can't have something real. But can we pretend for a little while?"

He flinched; what he felt was real. Itachi pulled her hand away. "Are we really going to end it? Will you forget everything?"

"Do you want me to forget you?" Hinata asked.

"That would be for the best unless you want to risk treason charges. Before we get in too deep."

Hinata gave him a sad smile, thinking they had already passed that. "But before we part ways, can we have one moment? One night where we don't have to worry about villages or clans. Just the two of us…" Gently, she placed her hand on his chest and guided him onto his back. Itachi didn't put up a fight; his body rejected all his thoughts. Their eyes were locked on each other; her cheeks were becoming flush again.

"But if you disagree, just tell me and I'll walk out right now."

Hinata settled on top of his erection, his eyes on her made her body shiver with excitement. Her legs were open for him, receiving his heat between them. The outline of his cock kissed her through the thin fabric of her underwear. His throat went dry when she started to move her hips in circular motion.

One of his hands shot up and gripped her hip tightly. "Stop!"

Her movements stopped immediately and she tried to get off but his hands pinned her still. "I want you. I do so much that it hurts but I can't do that. I can't taint you for someone else," he said in a tone as controlled as possible. "Please...don't ask me to do this. You'll regret it."

"Itachi… you are the only one I want. I need you right now," Hinata replied. Taking a hold of the end of her dress, she slowly lifted it up. He could not keep his eyes away from the erotic way the fabric rode up her body.

"You're making me lose my sanity." Itachi briefly forced his hungry lips on her. "Once we do this, I can't guarantee you will come out the same. Do you still...?"

"Yes!" she cried out in frustration.

Unable to hold back his hunger, Itachi rubbed his groin against her core. Simulating something he desperately wanted to do for a long while now but tried to ignore. Foolishly, she had released his burning lust that he had tried so hard to keep in check. Abruptly he flipped them so she would be on her back and his hand fumbled, desperately, to pull the front of his pants down.

 _No. I need to take my time._ He panted as he looked down at her flustered body. His lips began to caress her leg, sending little tremors throughout her body. Hinata sigh heavily as Itachi got closer and closer to her center. Every inch made her breathing shallower. Pulling her underwear off, he gave her a long and sensual lick. Hinata's mind exploded, she swore she could see stars and lights. She fell back on the bed, one hand fisting the sheets and the other on her burning cheek. When the dizziness of the pleasure subsided, all Hinata could do to keep herself from going over the edge was to focus in the lamp beside the bed. Biting her thumb, Hinata came.

Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Itachi closed his eyes when she pressed her lips against his. Unintentionally, Hinata pressed her breasts against his chest and he kissed her deeper, burying his tongue farther in her mouth.

His hand snapped the hook on her bra causing her breasts fell out. No one had ever seen her bare breasts before and Hinata felt embarrassed by it. He squeezed one of her breast, winning a throaty moan from her mouth. They were so soft, a perfect size for his hand, well rounded. Yet they were so soft, he sucked on them fervently. Hinata's hands flew up to her head; she was going crazy with his stimulations on her breast. "Itachi…I think I love-" She could not bring herself to finish the sentence, for a moment she lost the ability to speak. The only sounds that escaped her lips were whimpers that only seemed to fuel his fondling of her breasts. "Ahhh…"

"Wait…" She panted. "Wait…I want to feel you."

"You will," he groaned he cupped her down below, his fingers rubbing against clit. She whined into his mouth causing his arousal to become even more urgent. But he had to be patient; she had to be ready to accept him.

Hinata began to move her hips, further stimulating her. Her eyes flew open when his index finger went inside her; a throaty sound flew out of her mouth. "Ahhh…oh…Itachi!" His second finger went in; Hinata's widened her stance at the intrusion. She gripped his shoulders with desperation. His fingers wiggled inside of her, making her breasts heave and shudder.

Itachi's Sharingan activated as he began to pump his fingers into her, making her wetter. He wanted her to forget him but he wanted to remember this moment. Suddenly, Hinata felt contractions and spasms in her pelvic area. She knew what was coming and arched her back as she came. "Itachi! Ahhhh…!"

He began to pant along with her as she came down from her high; watching Hinata orgasm in front of him because of him was arousing. Itachi never felt more selfish than at that moment, he wanted more. She looked at him with half lidded eyes. He moved closer and stroked her thighs lovingly.

Spreading her willing legs, Itachi position his head teasingly at her entrance. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes…I trust you," she managed after a moment of haggard breathing. "You can put it in." Her skin felt like it was on fire. As long as she remained in his presence, she couldn't think straight. But as she closed her eyes in anticipation, Hinata realized she fell in love with this man. This man who was hunted throughout the shinobi nations; who spread fear with the mere mention of his name. And she didn't care anymore.

"Thank you," He cooed into her hair, stroking her hips lovingly. He felt undeserving. Hinata deserved to be with a man who could return her affections whole heartedly. Itachi loved her; he honestly and truly fell in love with Hinata. Yet he could not provide for her like she deserved. _I shouldn't taint her._ He knew it was reckless but he had done so much already that his heart and mind yelled at him to do this. Take her and make her his. Take this moment and never let go.

Neither expected love to be the result of their encounters but it happened. They knew it could and would not last. But they could face that tomorrow.

"There's no one like you." He leaned over her body and kissed her tenderly. Hinata sighed sweetly against him when entered her, loving the way he filled her up. His large body covered hers and his cock stretched out her walls yet the tender sensation felt really good. Itachi made sure she was ready for her first time; he didn't want to cause her any pain.

She bit her lip to quiet her moans.

"Ngh…let me hear...how good you feel."

"It feels so good…ahhh…ngh…" Hinata wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him deeper.

"…shit. Fucking tight," Itachi gasped. He started to drive into her, within moments he had her moaning louder. Deeper and faster he plunged into her moistness; quickly he became lost in frenzy.

Hinata could hardly contain her moans as she experienced the mind-blowing sensation of his cock rubbing inside of her. "Please…ah… more gentle please…" She loved this sensation but found it hard to catch her breath.

"Sorry," he grunted. Itachi huffed as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pulled her closer. His thrust were frantic but became more controlled for her benefit. It was so hard to do when he was losing himself to the sensations. He hoped she wasn't feeling uncomfortable or sore and pulled his face from the crook of her neck. "Is this better?" He kissed her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"Yes…please don't stop…I-I like it," Hinata moaned out, wishing she could cover her mouth. _It's so deep._

With that he gave her a hard thrust that sent Hinata's head reeling. He caught her lips with his in a sensual kiss. She pulled away to get some much needed air. Her chest pounding with exhaustion, she started to close her eyes and let her body happily receive his.

"You're so... beautiful," he moaned. Hinata whimpered when he turned her on her side abruptly, still pumping into her. The pleasure blinding and beyond anything her body ever experienced. Their moans and groans filled the room, aside from the occasional profanity, no other words were said. They kissed over and over again, unable to get enough of each other.

Hinata cried out as he suddenly sat up with her and slammed his cock into her. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, crying out with every upward thrust. Itachi hissed as she sank her nails into his back, clinging to him desperately. The sensations were so intense with each hit that Hinata found herself crying with pleasure. She threw her head back as she climaxed.

"Aaaahhhh…ahhhahaah…" Tears came down Hinata's face as she came. The wave vibrated throughout her body, making her skin flush, her toes curl and fingers digging into him like nails.

Itachi watched her writhe, her face caught between pleasure and pain. He was still hard and was about to pull out when she shook her head. "More please? I want you to…cum." Itachi kissed her and resumed his thrusts while she lay on her back.

They became slower, less desperate and frantic. There was an intimacy now, softness in the atmosphere. Itachi sensed something different, a calming sensation washed over him. He wasn't just making love to her anymore; they were two souls molding into one.

Hinata couldn't help but pull him closer to her; she wanted to drown in his ocean of warmth, float away. She came first; he held her gentle before coming also. Itachi held her in his arms and continued to kiss every inch of her body.

He stared at her tenderly. "Are you tired?" She nodded to him with closed eyes. "Let's go to sleep then." He spooned next to her and they fell asleep in each other arms.

.

.

The sun touched Hinata's face. _What time was it?_ There was something heavy on her. _But what? An arm?_ Hinata sat up abruptly, she found herself in bed with Itachi resting beside her. He sighed when she shifted her weight. He looked so peaceful and Hinata brushed his hair out of his face. Even in such a normal position, he took her breath away. Pressing her face against his chest, Hinata listen for his heartbeat. She knew that it might make her sad to leave but she didn't think it would hurt as much. Regardless of who he said he was, what they had with each other felt was real and passionate. At least it was clear to her, she didn't know about him.

She moved away and looked at her own body. She was sticky in between her legs, hickeys and marks all over her body. Her hands flew to her face; she recalled the things that he did to her during the night. No one will ever look at her again; her father would murder her if he found out and Itachi would be hunted down relentlessly. Hinata jumped out of bed in a panic, she searched for her clothes franticly. She had to get rid of any trace of what happened before she met with her teammates.

"Good morning." Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. Itachi smiled at her as he sleepily rolled onto his side. His smile was short lived. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes…I have to go." Hinata said. "If I'm late, Kiba might come looking for me."

"I see. I guess this is goodbye," he replied, sitting up in bed. Itachi struggled to find the right words to leave her with but was at a loss. Although he knew that it was the logical thing to do, he didn't want her to leave.

Hinata felt her own heart start to ache. "For now," she promised. "I'll still be in this village for the next few days. The mission requires it. I'll come back tomorrow, if you want. So we can have a proper goodbye and not rush it." She had meant for this to be a one-time thing, something to end this infatuation but that familiar yearning to be with him remained.

Itachi smiled. "I'd like that."

She left, feeling better but still hurried to her room. Kiba wouldn't think much of her tardiness if she arrived half an hour late. But anything longer than that would raise his concern and she had to hurry. Hinata stripped out of her dirty clothes and turned on the hot water; she tried to wash the activities of last night away but it felt like she still couldn't clean his scent off her.

Hinata liked it, it was improper but she wanted it to always linger near her. No one had ever made her feel like this. Naruto brought her out of her self-loathing but never took her confession seriously. There was something different about Itachi, something comforting about the way he saw her.

She poured some shampoo into her hair, lathering until bubbles were spilling over and covering her whole body. The marks would still be visible but she doubted Kiba would be in any position to see them. Tracing a few of them, she sighed. _Itachi_ … Hinata touched her breasts at the thought of him. He had caressed her breasts and she found out she really liked it. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. _Stop it. I have to get clean._ She rinsed her hair and grabbed a washcloth.

Glancing down at her body, her cheeks flared again. He really left his mark all over her, lustfully taking in every inch of her body. She opened her legs to let the water drip on her sticky thighs that were still tender. Her hands rubbed her thighs gently, embarrassed that he made her come so much. _Don't think about it._

But the sensations came back. It seemed to pop up when she began to think about him. His loving smile, the way he smelled, his long black hair, the way his hands manipulated her and those bedroom eyes. She twisted her head to the side, and groaned. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Hinata! Are you okay in there?" Kiba knocked on the bathroom door. She hadn't been in the waiting area at the time they agreed on and he snuck into her room.

"I-I'm fine…I'll out in a bit," Hinata replied anxiously. She was suddenly glad she refrained from pleasuring herself. _If Kiba heard_...she shook her head.

"Uh okay...sorry for breaking in. I thought something might've happened when you didn't show up."

She cursed under her breath for taking so long. "Sorry! I was just tired and got up later than usual."

"Don't worry about it! I'll tell Shikamaru everything's fine and we'll be waiting downstairs. There's this restaurant I heard has the best breakfast menu." He left and Hinata slumped down, flustered with the near call.

.

.

Hinata knew she had to stay away from him. The memories of their time together lingered in the back of her mind even as she worked. Once given the okay from Shikamaru, she hurried to her room to look presentable to Itachi. She rarely felt refined or fresh after a mission. Taking a final look in the mirror, she smiled and tried to calm her fast beating heart.

This was it; it was the last time she'd see him. She had to stop dragging this out, she couldn't risk getting hurt. A feeling of overwhelming sadness washed over her as she walked to his room. Hinata didn't know what she'd say once she saw him and felt confused when she saw it was unlocked and empty. "Itachi?" she softly called out, ignoring the fact that all of his belongings were gone as well.

"Itachi?" she called out a little louder. Reality crashed down on her and she found herself gasping. He had left without saying goodbye. She activated her Byakugan and found him. He was heading out of the village and she was torn whether to follow him or not.

Quickly making up her mind, she raced towards his direction. Her lungs burned as she tried to match his pace and couldn't find any strength to call out his name. He was still in the vicinity but she turned off her Byakugan, finding it too painful to see his retreating form.

Hinata felt so confused, she didn't expect anything to materialize from their encounters but why did she feel so betrayed? Her shoulders began to shake as she fell to her knees. Why did he leave without giving her the chance to say goodbye? Was he satisfied with what he got from her and left? Hinata yelled out, her voice dripping with agony.

This wasn't supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to believe it was something other than lust or undeniable attraction. After she had experienced being intimate with him, she hoped everything would become clear. It ended in something she had not planned on.

Hinata shut her eyes to erase the memories of him, wishing she could wake up and forget everything that transpired between them. It was useless as she could still remember his scent, the way he cared for her in her weakest moments, the way he said her name-

"Hinata?"

Unable to keep her composure, she started to wail. Suddenly she found herself wrapped in strong arms. Recognizing the familiar scent she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Furious she started to hit his chest in an attempt to free herself. "You left! You were going to leave without...I hate you!"

He froze and looked down as her punches continued. Abruptly, he grabbed a hold of them and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be best," he lied. He was truly looking forward to seeing her at least once more but something important came up. Itachi knew he didn't have much time left and had found out Naruto was nearby. News had reached him through Kisame that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. Apparently the nine-tails vessel was trying to hunt him and Sasuke down. He had to take this opportunity to relay an important message even if he felt like scum.

"Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye." She faced away from him, still furious at him.

"Is this truly goodbye?"

"Yes," she whispered harshly. He let go and was surprised when Hinata pressed her lips to his. He opened his mouth for her and tasted her tongue, soft and sweet in his mouth. Itachi moaned and his hands started to travel down to her hips, causing her to regain her senses.

Hinata pulled away, her breathing haggard. Itachi swallowed, he never felt such intense passion for anyone before. He cupped her face but she shoved him away and ran away. Returning to her room, she crawled into bed. Hinata had to let go of any feelings she had for him. This was all a big mistake that never should have happened. If Hinata had any sanity left, she would have to forget Itachi Uchiha as she promised. It saddened her; the man she knew was not what many saw. But she would not betray her village or clan; any delusions of him being forgiven or turning to their side had to be erased for good. Hinata had to put her family and Konoha above anything because that's all she had.

So she cried. Her sobs muffled in case one of her comrades happened to walk by. Hinata allowed herself to wallow in her misery and sorrow because once morning came she had a mission to complete. She would return home and greet her sister as usual and train. Hinata had a routine to get back to if she was to be of any use to Konoha and her family.

Perhaps overtime she'd get over him, forget what he did for her and what they briefly shared. Perhaps she could find someone who wasn't a pariah and live happily ever after. But even as her eyes grew heavy and sore from all her tears, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She saw his smile, his dark eyes and could almost feel his soft embrace.

Hinata saw him at his truest.

.

.

Itachi woke up to a cold bed, his hand reach out to touch the empty space next to him. He didn't know why, he knew she wouldn't be there. Yet lately he imagined that Hinata was lying next to him. His heart ached as he remembered her final farewell. He was truly looking forward to seeing her once more and end things under better terms, well as good as possible under the circumstances. He hated that he had hurt her and wanted to see her smile just one more time. But it seemed like fate had been held off too long and now his time was coming to an end.

Sasuke was ready and he had to face him. His whole life had been building up for this moment and he thought he would be ready.

But he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Hinata, the way she smiled in her sleep, her shy but curious stares, the way her eyes lit up when he pleased her. She made him feel safe and loved. But it was exactly for that reason why she couldn't be with him. His fate was sealed and he refused bring her down with him; which is why he didn't tell her that he loved her. Hinata would not have let him go and if she protested too much, he knew he'd give in.

Itachi convinced himself that she would forget him eventually and take her rightful place as head of the Hyuuga clan. He believed in her and wished her happiness.

The Akatsuki hideout was empty and the only sounds were the echoes of his footsteps. He slowly got dressed and sat down on the stone chair, stone faced. At that moment he felt truly alone. He quickly pushed all thoughts of her to the back of his mind as Sasuke presented himself.

And he continued to focus on the battle, dodging Sasuke's strikes, amazed and proud of his growth. Once he freed Sasuke from Orochimaru's cursed seal, he felt his body start to finally shut down. He smiled when he stood in front of a stunned Sasuke. Itachi finally let his thoughts roam free; he thought of his family and hoped to see them on the other side.

But before being consumed by the eternal darkness, he thought of Hinata and how lucky he was to have felt true happiness even if it was short lived. It was the closest he would get to feeling loved and for that he thanked her. For giving him a peace, the opportunity to be selfish, and remind him of his humanity before meeting his ultimate goal.

It was her love and kindness comforted him in his final moments.

* * *

"So what do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Suigetsu asked his fellow Taka members. They shrugged and he huffed in annoyance. "Oh come, on. Do you two really think he just wants to catch up?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "We're not stupid, we know he's hiding something but whatever it is, we'll help him."

"Even if it's a secret family?" He teased. "What if he has a wife or girlfriend?"

She scoffed, trying to hide her jealousy. "If that was the case, why would he want us to meet her?"

"Because he has no living family. I mean I don't consider him family but maybe he wants to look somewhat normal and prove he has 'friends.' I admit he has his looks but he's not exactly husband material. Put that personality in any other guy and see how quickly he repels women."

Juugo watched them bicker back and forth, silently wondering what Sasuke wanted to talk to them about. He didn't think it was anything about a significant other; he was more concerned what trouble his friend was running from. Sasuke looked genuinely terrified and distressed the last time they saw him. He hoped he was finally getting closer to peace after all the battles he had fought. When he received a message from him, he half expected Sasuke to reveal that the Raikage had ordered his execution or that Konoha reversed the terms of his probation.

He stood up and wrapped his cloak over his shoulders. "We should get going. Sasuke said he would be there at eight." They hurried after him.

When they arrived in the open field, they recognized Sasuke standing beside a hooded figure. They were considerably smaller than Sasuke and Suigetsu brushed past Karin, muttering, "Told you so." Karin narrowed her eyes but tried to look indifferent as they got closer.

"Hey Sasuke!" Suigetsu called out. "Who's your friend?"

Sasuke pushed him back when he reached out to remove Hinata's hood. "Hands off."

"Jeez, possessive much? I know she's a chick. Is this what you wanted to show us? That you really aren't in love with that Naruto guy?" He retorted.

Sasuke scowled and Hinata cleared her throat. "Actually, I asked for this meeting. My name is Harumi and I was told you might be willing to assist me."

"What kind of assistance?" Juugo asked. He didn't fail to notice Sasuke's protective stance near her. The extent of their relationship intrigued him.

"Harumi and her son are being hunted down and I'm hiding them," Sasuke replied. "If they are found, it might mean their deaths."

Karin looked at the woman with unease. "Who are you running from?"

"Before we say anymore, will you help me?" Hinata asked. She worried about Kouto being so far away from her for the first time. Kouto looked at her anxiously as she was leaving. She said it would only be for the night and Sasuke had left a clone behind since he had a greater chakra reserve. Hinata asked Ryuu to check in on Kouto in the morning as well, just in case they hadn't returned yet, which displeased Sasuke.

"We will always help Sasuke," Juugo replied and turned to him. "Is this personal for you?"

Without missing a beat, Sasuke replied. "Yes, Harumi and her son are the only ones I truly care about. If something happens to either of them, I'll make everyone pay." His Sharingan swirled and Karin took a step back, recognizing that terrifying bloodlust.

Looking offended, Suigetsu scoffed. "Wow, we are literally right here. Personally, I considered you family and I feel offended that I am not given the same curtsey."

Ignoring him, Juugo placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders. "If this woman and her son are that important to you, then we will help. Who's hunting them?"

"Everyone." Taka looked at each other, wondering who this woman really was. Hinata rubbed her elbow. "Before you really accept our plea, you must know this is incredibly dangerous. If they find out you helped, you will be imprisoned at the very least. It might mean death and I want you to know the consequences."

"Hina-Harumi," Sasuke interrupted. "They aren't exactly innocent. We were on the run together and faced formidable threats before."

"Yeah, there's nothing that scared us," Suigetsu said. "So who did you kill, lady?"

"No one!" Hinata protested. "I just deserted my village."

"That's it?" Karin asked unconvinced. "Most villages don't impose a death sentence for desertion. There's something else you're not telling us. Tell us the truth."

Sasuke stepped in front of Hinata, picking up on the tension.

"We have followed your lead without question before because we believed in you. We trust you. But something's different now. If we're risking our lives, the least we deserve is to know why," Juugo said while looking at an unflinching Sasuke. "Trust, remember?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw; _this was a mistake_. _I shouldn't have brought her here_. _What if they decided to turn on me and handed them to Konoha or any of their allied villages?_ His trust could only extend so far when it came to Hinata and Kouto's safety. He grabbed her hand, intent on taking her away and never seeing Taka again when she stepped forward.

"You're right." Hinata pulled free from Sasuke and lowered her hood to reveal her face. She took off her contacts, baring her unique eyes. "My name isn't Harumi. I'm Hinata of the Hyuuga clan and a former kunoichi for Konoha. They presumed me missing in action and I hoped they considered me dead. There is an active search for me but I can't go back."

"Why?" Karin pressed. "There's more isn't there?"

"Because of my son," Hinata said with a sad smile. "And who his father is." She briefly glanced at Sasuke who stared back.

"I knew it! I fucking told you! Sasuke probably knocked her up and knowing his criminal record, her clan will probably kill him." Suigetsu cackled with glee. "Good going, Sasuke. Your sexuality is no longer a question. Karin, I owe you an apology. It wasn't just him, it was you."

Rubbing his temples in annoyance, Sasuke sighed. "It's only been ten minutes and I have already thought out several ways to kill you."

Hinata frowned. "Sasuke's not the father."

Karin let out a sigh of relief while Juugo raised an eyebrow. Even he doubted it, seeing how protective Sasuke was over her. There was something between the two. "Itachi is," Sasuke said solemnly.

"Holy shit! Oh shit!" Suigetsu covered his mouth and paced back and forth. "This is crazier than I thought. How is that possible?"

The redhead smacked the back of his head. "How do you think, you idiot?!"

Suigetsu grabbed the handle of his sword and glared at her. The size of the weapon had caught Hinata's eye and she recalled her fight with Kisame. _Just what are these shinobi capable of?_

"Yeah they fucked, but I'm saying how did he find the time? We were hunting his ass the whole time, right? At least he got some sweet loving before… you know."

As they argued, Juugo noticed the woman become crestfallen and Sasuke looked tense. They knew about Itachi's true intentions behind the Uchiha massacre and Juugo wondered how in the world she and Sasuke connected. _Did she hold it against him? Was that why he was so distressed?_

"So your child is an Uchiha?" Juugo asked, silencing his comrades with a subtle glare. "And even though Sasuke has been sort of forgiven, Itachi hasn't. Is that the reason why you ran?"

Hinata lowered her eyes; it was uncomfortable talking about her past. "Itachi's past deeds will drag us down but my clan is also very unique in its structure and laws. The Hyuuga are one of the four noble clans of Konoha. Every Hyuuga is born with the Byakugan which gives us enhanced vision. It allows us to see through solid objects and even someone's chakra circulatory system. It's coveted by many villages and to keep our bloodline pure and secure, we impose a seal on the branch family which makes the Byakugan useless after their death. It can also be used to punish branch members."

Karin looked at her face, searching for any markings. "Where's yours?"

"I was born into the main branch, I don't have one. I was the heiress."

Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Suigetsu whistled and shook his head. "Wow. This can't be any crazier. If Sasuke comes out and says he fell in love with his brother's lover, I am done. Nothing will ever shock me again."

Sasuke avoided looking at Hinata as he grabbed Suigetsu by the collar and dragged him away. They heard him yelp in pain but ignored it. Hinata crossed her hands and looked away as Karin and Juugo whispered amongst themselves. Sasuke came back followed by a limping Suigetsu who still had a smirk. "So what are we specifically up against?" Juugo asked.

Hinata looked surprised; she thought they were going to refuse. "Um well, Konoha and my clan but I'm most concerned about my former team. We were a tracking team and they are extraordinary." Sasuke snorted and she glared at him. "They are. Kiba is part of the Inuzuka clan. They work primarily with nin dogs, Akamaru is his partner. When they work together, they can be ferocious and precise. He has incredible strength and his fighting style makes him quick. It's almost impossible to keep up with him."

Sasuke coughed. He hated how her tone expressed pride rather than concern. "Sorry, um his senses are what worry me most. Kiba's sense of smell surpasses that of a nin dog and it takes a very skilled shinobi to trick him. He can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average and can distinguish people by their scent even from a considerable distance."

"Gross," Suigetsu remarked. Even Sasuke agreed.

"Being his teammate he knows us best and if he is near, I know I can't escape him. Kiba will not let up. He's loyal." She refused to cry in front of strangers and blinked rapidly before taking a deep breath. "Shino is incredibly intelligent. He can analyze a battle better than anyone I know. He tends to keep distance between him and his opponent but his taijutsu is nothing to scoff at. Shino is also part of a noble clan. The Aburame and they are known for insect based attacks. They use kikaichū and if you are ensnared by them, they will consume your chakra." Karin cringed and Hinata was glad to leave out the symbiotic relationship the Aburame have with them. Most people didn't appreciate how special his abilities were and she felt a sense duty to give him some discretion.

"The kikaichū also protect him from most genjutsu so don't think you can rely on that. What makes him dangerous to my son is his Intel gathering. He can use his bugs to spy and find a target. If a female is attached to you, then he can send a male bug to find her scent or give him information about your whereabouts," Hinata concluded.

Karin and Juugo looked at each other, realizing what truly upset Sasuke that night.

"How? How does he get the information?" Suigetsu asked.

"They can communicate with them," she replied.

"Of course he can," Suigetsu sighed. "Well, it won't be the first time we went up against weird guys. Hell, we're science experiments too, ain't that right Juugo? It'll be a breeze to kill these-"

Hinata stuffed their photos back in her bag, she was about to show them what her friends looked like. "No, no no! I don't want you to kill them! Just be on the lookout and warn us if they are nearby."

"Well that sounds boring," he huffed.

"You'll get your chance to shed some blood. If anyone lays a hand on Hinata or Kouto you have permission to skin them alive if you wish," Sasuke said in a cold voice. "Make them regret ever laying their eyes on them."

"Done." Suigetsu smiled and licked his lips. He turned to his comrades. "What? It's not like we have anything else to do."

Karin pushed her glasses up. "Fine."

Juugo looked at Hinata then Sasuke. "So it's not really about fighting? We are just guarding them."

Hinata nodded with a small smile. Sasuke knew Juugo hated to fight and wanted to live a peaceful life. He hated asking him for this favor but there were few people he truly trusted. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want. You have a choice."

"You can play guardian, I'm a fighter," Suigetsu piped in. Juugo walked around him and stood in front of Hinata.

"Then I will assist you." Juugo smiled and extended his hand. "My name is Juugo."

"Hinata," she said with sincere appreciation. "And thank you."

Suigetsu pushed his hair back and strolled forward, almost invading her space. "Suigetsu Hozuki. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Contract killer, babysitter, and bed warmer." He winked and Hinata giggled nervously as she forcefully pulled her hand away.

As Sasuke whispered threats to an unaffected Suigetsu, Hinata wrung her hands and walked towards the other woman. Karin still had guarded look and reluctantly shook her hand. "Karin Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?"

"Yeah what of it?" Karin said defensively.

"Oh it's just I knew someone with that name," Hinata stammered. "Are you by any chance related to-"

"The hero of the shinobi world? I don't know but it's not exactly a common name is it?" she said with surprising bitterness. Life hadn't been fair to her and she did feel a sense of pride when the name Uzumaki was now renowned. But Naruto had done that, not her; she wasn't a good person. No one here was, especially Sasuke. Karin hadn't felt that dark chakra in a while. His aura had changed; it wasn't as overwhelmingly malicious and sinister as before but she sensed it flare up when it came to this other woman and her son.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata sensed the sadness behind her statement. "Naruto was always alone for so long and I'm glad that's not the case anymore. Not being the last of your family, or kind, I don't know what that feels like. But it's kind of nice to know that's not the case anymore, right?"

Karin shrugged and Hinata felt like she pried too far into her personal life. "I'm glad you'll be helping us. Naruto was a great friend and I hope we'll be as well." Sasuke stood silently as Hinata invited them to meet Kouto; she felt they should know who they were potentially laying down their lives for.

This meeting had gone relatively well; aside from Suigetsu's blunt tongue, Karin's abrasiveness, and Juugo's surprising brief reluctance. Although she said she trusted his instincts, he didn't. But there were sometimes even he had to ask for help. He'd swallow his pride, which wasn't normal for an Uchiha let alone Sasuke.

Hinata looked his way and he followed close behind her to their inn. They'd rest for a few hours before heading back to Kiyoko, where their most treasured person awaited them. Kouto would be greeted with a few visitors and he hoped he did the right thing. Sasuke just wanted to put as many obstacles between them and Konoha.

.

.

Kiba bounced his knee impatiently as Shino pulled out a map of the world; markers were scattered throughout and he frowned in confusion. He had called him about Sasuke's mission and Kiba was eager to find out what he came across. "What does this have to do with Hinata?"

"Sasuke's letters have been sent from these places," Shino explained. "I can't explain his patterns or erratic travels. He's all over the place-"

"So that asshole isn't even trying to search for Hinata?!" Kiba roared with outrage. "I fucking knew he was useless. Shino, we have to show this to Kakashi. He'll have to remove him from the mission and put me on since you have to stay here."

"Kakashi probably already noticed his unpredictable trips," Shino replied coolly. "Sasuke's letters are seen by him first."

"Then why are you showing me this?" Kiba snarled. "What's the point?!"

"Your stubbornness will not win Kakashi over, Kiba. Let me finish before you bark." Shino opened his drawer and took out a stack of letters. He handed some to Kiba. "Do you sense anything odd about them?"

Carefully, Kiba opened one and read it. He looked at it carefully a few times, trying hard not to lose his temper at the short length basically saying he found nothing. Frustrated, he grabbed another and repeated the process, one after another. Once he got to the most recent one, he slammed his fist. "Okay, I give. What did I miss?"

Shino, having patiently waited, pushed the same letter back to him. "I expected you to tell me." Kiba leaned back in confusion. "What did you pick up from the smell?"

Suddenly realizing what Shino meant, he tried to get a better whiff of the letter. He scrunched his nose as he tried to pin point a specific dominant smell. It was like Sasuke rubbed various plants and herbs on it which made no sense. "This one smells like ginger? Wait…there's sage mixed in and something flowery…like…" His eyes widened as he recognized Tamaki's favorite flower. He had Akamaru sniff it and he barked as if confirming his suspicions. Kiba turned it around to see where it was sent from. "What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Shibazakura isn't found anywhere near Kusagakure. Ino told me a while back when I wanted to order some for Tamaki's birthday and they only bloom in late spring around April and May." He held it up. "This was sent in late January."

"The dates on the letters and the time it takes to travel to and from these places also don't quite match up," Shino calmly stood up but Kiba could hear the intense buzzing coming from the kikaichū. "I planted a few of my bugs on Sasuke before he left. None returned and a small scouting group found the trail ended near Amegakure."

"What did they find?" Kiba asked.

"They were crushed. I thought their size would make them impossible to see but somehow he found them." Shino focused back on the map. "Sasuke's up to something and doesn't want anyone to know. He doesn't want to be tracked and is trying to throw us off his trail."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out. His abilities might explain his sporadic travels and distance covered but something doesn't feel right." Shino gathered his materials. "I can't go accusing him without definite proof. For now, I'll wait for some sort of pattern to show up."

Kiba abruptly stood up, startling Akamaru. "So we're now going to see what that shithead is up to? Screw that! I don't care about him. Let Naruto deal with him. No, as soon as you can prove he's not doing this mission, show Kakashi. I should be off my probation by then and we'll take over and finally find Hinata. I can't wait to for the next time he visits."

He tried to storm out but Shino grabbed his arm. "It might be all connected, Kiba. We can't rule anything out. So we have to watch what we do or say. Sasuke has figured out I'm keeping a close eye on him. Based on his tactics to try and confuse you means he considers you a danger as well. Be careful."

"I will," Kiba replied, letting Shino's warning soak in. "But if he does have a clue as to what happened to Hinata and won't tell us, he'll have to answer for it. I know I'll probably die if I face him but I'll go down swinging and you better end it, Shino. Make him suffer for her."

"Stop being so dramatic, Kiba." He released his hold and fixed his hood. "As if there will be anything left of him after my kikaichū finish with him."

For a brief moment, Kiba felt the hairs on his arms stand up. Shino was his best friend but he knew how ruthless he could be. Shino walked his friend out of his compound and watched as a single kikaichū crawled over his index finger.

Most pitied her family but didn't come out and say it because of the wrath they might encounter from the prideful clan. Neji had effectively shut down any attempts to talk about Hinata unless it had to do with the mission to find answers. Kurenai still spoke fondly of Hinata but in past terms. Mirai didn't know the girl in her mother's photos. As the years passed, Kiba became more aggressive.

Many assumed Shino didn't feel the impact of her disappearance since he wasn't as expressive.

But Shino felt the same anger and frustration Kiba did at failing their dearest friend. There was a reason why he had been sought after by Danzo and heir to lead the Aburame clan in the future. He often stayed in the background unassumingly, but under the cool exterior was someone who was desperate to put an end to his torment; someone who wanted to unleash his rage at the right person, at the right moment.

He'd wait; whether they found answers tomorrow, a year from now or twenty. It made no difference because the hell he'll unleash would be the same; unyielding, endless but excruciating nonetheless.

* * *

AN: I wonder what the vibe of the story would be if you guys hadn't asked for more clarification about how Hinata and Itachi got together. We aren't done with flashbacks as I'd like to continue with Hinata's departure and how she met with Masao. I was debating whether to give our tragic lovers a moment to say good bye but maybe it was just as evil to make it abrupt and sudden. Sorry. To make it up to the Itahina shippers, I have something in the back burner until I get to it. ;)

Yeah, originally Team 8 was working with Team 7 to track Sasuke and Itachi before the final battle between brothers but I did say things were going to vary from canon. I don't expect future chapters to be as long as this. I'm not satisfied with the humor here since it still felt heavy for obvious reasons but I hope to bring more with Taka meeting Kouto. Next chapter will be about getting to know each other better and forming bonds.

Thanks for all the support! Shout out for the praise on Tumblr and worcestershireunited for helping me fix some things. Anything to improve is welcomed.


	8. A Fond Farewell

_It's just a fond farewell to a friend_

 _Who couldn't get things right_

 _A fond farewell to a friend, I see you're leaving me_

 _And taking up with the enemy_

Hinata groaned as she rounded another corner; she was late for a mission. She barely had enough time to say goodbye to Hanabi and her father who looked less than pleased by her tardiness.

"Hey Hinata!" She turned around to see Naruto jogging over.

"I have a favor to ask," he started. "I know you're going on a mission but Kiba said it won't take long. Tsunade is letting me form a team to track Sasuke down. So I was thinking since Team Eight is the best tracking team ever-"

Hinata shook her head. "I can't!" His eyes widened with shock. "I-I'm sorry but I have to prepare for my spar with Hanabi. I'm sorry." She hurried along, hoping she didn't come off as rude. Hinata tried everything she could to stop thinking about Itachi; going on a mission to find his brother would certainly cause their paths to cross again and she didn't know how strong she would be in his presence.

Leaving things like they did distressed her; she had lost sleep and even felt ill at times. Kiba had offered to find someone else for their mission but she quickly turned it down. She was a kunoichi with a job to do; broken heart or not she would get her head in the game. She tried to smile at Kiba who was waiting for her along with Akamaru. He hugged her but had a confused look when he pulled away.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, you just...there's something different about you lately." he replied. Hinata blushed. "Anyways, let's get this over with, Naruto lined up something much more interesting once we return-"

"Actually, he already asked me and I turned him down. Clan duties," she tried to look indifferent.

Kiba was taken back; he figured she would jump at the chance to show off her skills in front of the oblivious blonde. Naruto didn't seem to have eyes for anyone but Sasuke and to a lesser extent Sakura. It killed him that he didn't see the treasure he had in front of him; Kiba only wished the best for his best friends.

.

.

Hinata wiped her brow; for some reason a simple mission such as this had her feeling ragged. She had chalked up her fatigue to stress from her clan's impending decision. However, Kiba wasn't as convinced and urged her to see the village medic before they set for Konoha. She would have put up a fight but when she nearly fainted, she knew it wouldn't hurt to get things checked out.

Anxious to get home, she waited for the medic to finish her evaluation. The elderly woman clicked her tongue a few times before nodding in confirmation. "I thought as much. Well young lady I suggest you put any shinobi duties aside."

"Why?"

She handed her a paper. "You're expecting." Hinata shook her head as the woman explained how far along she was and any precautions she should take.

"N-n-no, y-you're mistaken," Hinata insisted. "I c-can't be pregnant..." She quickly covered her mouth, frightened that Kiba might be listening in. Quickly activating her Byakugan, she saw that he was waiting outside the building.

"I'm sorry, but I never make a mistake."

"Please don't tell anyone. Please!" Hinata begged.

The woman nodded with concern. Her boyfriend in the waiting area had looked genuinely concerned and she thought that he'd be over the moon at the news but she also knew that shinobis led different lives than civilians. "Of course. But I suggest that once you two return, you schedule an appointment."

Hinata asked her to give her a few minutes. She felt like crying but didn't want Kiba asking questions. But her whole body shook. _It was only one time; one night with Itachi and I'm…?_

All her dreams and hopes were dashed because of one night. She couldn't continue as a shinobi for the foreseeable future, Kurenai was an example of that. Being disciplined for consorting with the enemy by Konoha terrified her as well. Her clan's influence might sway her sentence; regardless she truly had lost everything. Leading the clan was a lost cause, something that was the least of her worries. The clan adhered to strict traditions; being pregnant out of wedlock was shameful. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that being sealed was now a guarantee.

But her child? She didn't know what they would do to it. If they knew who the father was, they might force her to get rid of it or place the seal on them and keep them separated. Hinata bit her lip, trying hard to keep her tears at bay. The desire to see Itachi again started to reemerge but she didn't know what he could or would do. After all, they had agreed to cut all ties. She was alone in this.

Kiba's look of concern faded when she told him she was just feeling under the weather. "The medic said I should just take it easy for a few days."

"You had me worried there for a minute," he replied. "I thought someone had said or done something to hurt you. I guess it's just stress."

Hinata smiled softly; Kiba was loyal and it was then that she realized that whatever she decided, she couldn't bring anyone down with her. Kiba and Shino would defend her against anyone but there was no greater opponent in Konoha than her clan. Shino might have a better chance since he came from a clan just as renowned as hers but doing so would undermine his status in his clan since clans kept their nose out of each other's business.

"You sure you're okay?" Kiba asked. "You look a little dazed."

"Yeah," Hinata responded. "But can we take our time going back?" She wanted to delay her decision as much as possible and pretend that nothing had changed. But most of all, Hinata wanted to spend as much time as she could with one of her best friends.

He readily agreed since he wanted her to take it easy. Her appearance and sudden behavior shift concerned him. Kiba suspected that there was more than she was letting on but he took her at her word. When they slept, she cuddled close to him and Akamaru. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shake from the slight breeze. Kiba buried his nose in her hair, worried Hinata was taking on too much. Once he came back from finding the Uchiha deserter, he'd sit her down and get her to open up.

The Inuzuka felt a special bond with the rest of Team Eight because they always stood firmly as a unit. There were no rivalries or turmoil. They were an extension of his family. He had a brother in Shino and sister in Hinata. Kurenai was a mother figure mostly to the other two since they didn't get the chance to grow up with one. So when one was hurting, he felt it was his duty to fix it however he could.

Kiba barely had a day to rest before he was to depart with the others; Team Seven, Shino, and Neji. Hinata saw them off, hugging her teammates and Neji tightly. He lingered behind, wanting to say something but Hinata merely smiled at him. "Come back safely," she said. He nodded and sprinted towards the group.

Hinata hugged her body; she had nearly fainted from suppressing any irregularity in her chakra flow. She started to do it as soon as she arrived in Konoha. Her clan had strict rules when it came to activating their Byakugan in the compound so she was in the clear inside her room.

But even as she began to lower her guard, Hanabi, not known for following rules, barged in. Terrified that her sister picked up on it, Hinata started to hyperventilate. However she was just excited for their spar later in the week. "We can finally put this behind us," she sighed happily. "Remember when I win, I'll make sure you aren't branded. They'll have to listen to me."

"Of course," Hinata replied. She braided her hair and listened as Hanabi told her what happened while she was gone. Her heart raced as she started coming to a decision but she'd spend this whole day with Hanabi, make some memories before saying goodbye to everything she knew.

They walked around the village, ate her favorite foods, but much to Hanabi's disappointment, and didn't train. "I want to learn how to do your Twin Lion Fists!" She pouted. "It's not like I'll know how to do it in a few days and use it against you."

"Maybe another time," Hinata said. "Why don't you choose where we eat dinner? I'm sure father won't mind."

As they walked back home, Hinata held her hand like she used to when they were younger. Hanabi was startled at first but soon smiled. "Everything will be okay, Hina. You'll see. Regardless of what happens, we're still sisters. Right?"

"Of course but I know you'll always make our clan proud," she replied wistfully. She watched as her sister walked to her room and closed the door.

"Hinata." She jumped at her father's voice. "We missed you at dinner."

"I send word that we were eating out tonight," Hinata said. Her voice trembled which he attributed to her lack of confidence.

"Next time tell me yourself." Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

She nodded and hurried to her room. Hinata continued to suppress her chakra until she could no longer hear his retreating footsteps. She would have to leave before the spar because they'd be no hiding then so she had to act quickly and carefully.

.

.

"Where is she?" the elder at Hiashi's left whispered. "We've been waiting for over an hour already."

Hiashi frowned. He didn't bother hiding his disappointment in Hinata for being so cowardly, especially in a crucial moment such as this. His youngest sat cross legged in the mat, blowing hair out of her face. If his nephew was here, he'd surely have found her by now. He looked at an approaching Ko, who he had sent in his stead. "Well?"

He lowered his head. "I couldn't find her."

Slowly standing up, he called off the spar for a later date. Silencing the whispers with a glare, he motioned for Hanabi to follow. "Find her and bring her home. Now." Without another word, Hanabi activated her Byakugan and set off to look around the village.

It was past dinnertime when Hanabi came home, alone. Her face was marred with worry and her lips trembled as she told him she couldn't find Hinata either. "Go to bed," he ordered.

Hiashi placed the compound on alert and with a few Hyuuga headed towards the Aburame compound. He didn't put it past her friend to hide her. But Shibi assured him that his daughter wasn't inside. "We don't involve ourselves in the affairs of others. I would also suggest you not search our lands because that's trespassing and a clear sign of aggression," he warned. Going to the Inuzuka's place was just as helpful but discreetly checked to make sure she wasn't around.

Ordering the Hyuuga back home except for Ko, he headed straight for the Hokage's office. Tsunade was just as worried at her disappearance. "She didn't have any upcoming missions… I'll send out a squadron of Anbu to search the neighboring areas."

"It has to be discrete," Hiashi pressed. "We can't have anyone knowing she's missing."

But by the time Naruto and everyone came back, the news was well known. Distressed upon hearing the gossip surrounding her disappearance, Neji pushed ahead followed by Shino and Kiba. His knees shook as he approached the entrance to the Hyuuga compound; they were greeted by Hiashi and a sobbing Hanabi. "Is it true? Is Hinata gone?"

Hiashi nodded and Neji fell to his knees. Kiba clutched at his hair and paced around, trying to formulate a plan of action while Akamaru whined incessantly. Shino calmly asked questions until he and Kiba were asked to leave. The two of them sat in Kurenai's living room with the rest of the rookies.

"We have to find her," Kiba said. "She wouldn't just leave. Someone must've taken her. Let's go now, I can still pick up a trace and I'll find her." He rushed out the door followed by Naruto and Shino.

Ino picked up a crying Mirai as Kurenai's shoulders shook. She knew more than anyone that they had the odds stacked against them. The squad of Hyuuga had found no trace and there was a rainstorm the day her disappearance was publicized. Any traces of her scent would have been washed away by now.

.

.

It had been two weeks since she left but Hinata continued rub her body and clothes with herbs she knew irritated Kiba and Akamaru's noses. The first thing she did was bathe in a river to clean her scent as much as possible and put on newly bought clothes. She had only taken what she could in a short amount of time and burned her old clothes.

Hinata pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and continued to forward. She didn't know where to go since certain villages were not an option. Suna would surely turn her over as soon as she stepped in. Kumo would jump at the chance to seize the Byakugan for their own use, not help her out of the kindness of their heart. Relations between the villages and countries were still uneasy but the only thing she had to worry about was getting as far as possible from Konoha.

* * *

Kouto sat on the couch, too anxious to do anything but wait for his mother to arrive. She had said she would be back before he woke up but much to his disappointment she still hadn't arrived. His uncle tried to keep him busy the day before with some training but realized he was too distracted. Ryuu even stopped by earlier but Sasuke quickly sent him away.

"Kouto?" His head perked up and he rushed to the door. He didn't even wait for her to drop her bag before he hugged her tightly. "Oh!"

"You lied! You said you would be back...you're late!" he complained without letting go. "Next time, you have to take me with you when you go anywhere."

"Yeesh, what a momma's boy," Suigetsu muttered. Everyone glared at him but he turned to Juugo with a scolding look. "That was pretty rude, Juugo."

Taka stood awkwardly around as Hinata fretted over Kouto. Sasuke shook his head and dispelled his clone as Kouto filled his mother in on what he ate and how Sasuke, well his clone, treated him. "He was kind of mean to Mr. Ryuu." Sasuke shrugged as Hinata gave him a questioning look. "Who are these people?"

Hinata stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders, facing him towards the strangers. "Kouto, these are friends of your uncle. This is Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Say hello." He shyly waved.

"I totally see it but he could pass for Sasuke's son too. Hey Karin, why don't you do a test to make sure he ain't his?" Suigetsu whispered.

"Hinata, why don't you take Kouto and go inside? There's food already made. We'll only take a second." He waited until they were inside before turning to his former teammates. "You saw him so now you know we weren't bullshitting. After we make a plan, feel free to leave whenever."

Looking miffed, they glanced at each other. "I think this place is rather quaint. But you'll probably have to expand it. It's looks kind of small for six people to live in," Suigetsu said, discarding Sasuke's hint to leave. "Let's hope we all fit inside." Karin and Juugo followed him inside and Sasuke rubbed his temple.

Karin was leaning against the wall as Suigetsu eagerly accepted a plate from Hinata. Juugo looked uncomfortable in the small kitchen, opting to stand as well. Sasuke scowled as the white haired male took his usual seat beside Hinata, something that didn't go undetected by Karin. However she was more concerned with the little boy at the table. She sensed charka better than most people and his troubled her. There was something disturbing about his chakra.

"Would you like some food?" Hinata asked. She shook her head and went to the living room. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye but he was soon distracted by Suigetsu's questioning.

"So who's Ryuu?" he asked.

"A friend," Hinata replied.

"No one," Sasuke said at the same time.

Suigetsu's grin deepened; he found this all incredibly interesting and amusing. "So he's not your boyfriend or anything?" Hinata blushed while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No," Hinata and Kouto, who started to listen in, replied.

"Hell no," Sasuke said at the same time.

The young boy scrunched his nose at the thought of his mother kissing anyone. Besides, he felt like he didn't need a father; he had never needed one before and had a perfectly good uncle.

"So you're single?"

Juugo rolled his eyes, knowing what Suigetsu was thinking. His comrade was now trying to look alluring while Hinata squirmed in her seat. "Excuse me, but would you mind showing me around? I'd like to get familiar with the area," the larger man intervened.

Hinata nodded and Kouto tagged along, wanting to show the strangers their small village. Sasuke pulled Suigetsu back, leaving Karin and Juugo to follow Hinata and Kouto.

"Listen to me because I'll only say this once. Hinata is off limits," Sasuke threatened. "Erase any thoughts of making a move or flirting with her."

"Well sounds to me like she's fair game," Suigetsu replied. "If she's interested, why would I turn her down? Unless there's something between you two…." Sasuke's eye twitched. "I take that as no. So if you'll excuse me-"

"She's Itachi's woman," he replied quickly. But much to his disappointment, Suigetsu didn't look deterred. "That means she's taken."

"Is she? After all this time?" Suigetsu asked.

Unable to argue, Sasuke pushed him out the door to join the others. He felt like being alone for a moment. But it made him feel better that Juugo and Karin were there, they'd keep him in line. Sasuke went to the bathroom and washed his face; he felt his face heat up during his conversation with Suigetsu.

Looking up at the mirror, he thought he briefly saw his brother looking back at him before it dissipated into his own reflection. "Damn it," he muttered as he patted his face dry.

Why was he so against Hinata being with someone? It wasn't just Suigetsu; Hinata being with Ryuu, who he begrudgingly admitted wasn't a horrible person, left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he had a choice, she'd stay just as she is with Kouto and him, living happily by together. He could fill in the roles that she and his nephew needed. Handyman, listener, guardian, father figure for Kouto, and…

He shook his head. Sasuke hated this feeling of vulnerability and inadequacy; he couldn't seem to get over this hurdle. After his family's murder, he had been the best at everything. The top student at the academy, even after leaving Konoha, he was the standard bearer for shinobi excellence with his battle skills. No one could touch him, except Naruto.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt like he wasn't enough. But the most frustrating thing was that he didn't know what he wanted to be and how to measure up to it.

.

.

"Would it really be that horrible if your village knew?" Karin asked as the others walked ahead. "I mean, Sasuke saved the world and Itachi helped. I think if everyone really thought about it, they might take it easy on you."

Hinata smiled weakly at her. "The village might be more forgiving... eventually. But my clan is loyal to their own people foremost. Even if I were pardoned by Konoha, my clan wouldn't care. The sake of the village always comes second because the Hyuuga are about self-preservation. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"Hey, what are you two lovely ladies talking about?" her admirer asked as he nudged himself between them. "So Hinata, since we're getting to know each other, what do you like about this village?" He kept his arm around her.

"It's very secluded and beautiful. The mountain range makes traveling difficult and I haven't seen any shinobi nearby which is a relief. But the weather can be a bit -"

"Hmm. And what about men?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you looking for in a guy?" He leaned down and Hinata blushed at the lack of personal space.

Hinata was a bit relieved when Karin dragged Suigetsu away. The man made her feel exposed with his incessant questioning. Unfortunately, it seemed like the more flustered she became, the more intrigued he seemed.

Kouto walked ahead as he showed Juugo where he likes to play. Lost in her thoughts she collided with the large man's back. "Sorry." It didn't seem like she perturbed him too much, he was still as a statue. "Is something-"

"Shhh." He held up a hand. "We won't hurt you. Come out."

Kouto hurried to his mother's side, frightened at the rustling leaves above. However Hinata merely frowned in confusion. What was he looking at? There were only birds. A second later a few birds flew down and landed on his outstretched arm.

"My name is Juugo, nice to meet you," he said. The birds chirped in response and he chuckled.

Hinata knew better than anyone that some shinobis have a gift or skill that allows communication with animals; Kiba has Akamaru, Shino has his kikaichū. But they served a purpose and were used in battle. There didn't seem to be anything special about these common birds.

But Kouto was amazed and rushed over, inadvertently scaring them away. "Wait! My name is Kouto. Nice to meet you!" He outstretched his arms. "Come back!"

Juugo leaned down. "You have to be gentler. They don't know if you're going to hurt them."

"But I won't! I swear!"

He looked back at the birds. "I'll show them but you need to be extremely gentle with them, okay?" He called one over and it perched on his finger. Juugo brought it to his eye level and Kouto quickly tried to touch it. It flew away and landed on the man's shoulders. "Slower."

The little boy pouted at every failed attempt. Every time he moved, they saw him as aggressive. Sensing his dampened spirits, he asked Kouto to remain still. Still as a statue, he watched in amazement as Juugo asked the birds to rest on him. With two birds on each shoulder and one on his head, Kouto began to smile.

Without moving his head, he looked at his mother. Hinata covered her mouth to hide her laughter. He looked so silly but adorable. "I can communicate with animals," Juugo said.

"I see that. But if you don't mind me asking, what use do they provide?" She motioned towards the birds that were still using Kouto as a resting perch.

He chuckled. "Don't underestimate the smallest creatures. I ask them information about trails or anything they see. It's incredibly useful when you're searching for someone or hiding. I was just introducing myself so that they'll trust me before I ask for any favors."

"Oh, that is useful." She looked back as Kouto walked towards them, wiping his nose.

"I had to sneeze," he apologized to Juugo. "Can you teach me how to do that? I want to talk to animals too!"

"I'm sorry. It's not something I can teach." His small shoulders fell. "But I'll help you learn how to treat them in a way that they might trust you."

With profound admiration towards the stranger, Kouto nodded. His uncle was starting to teach him new jutsus but something about fighting still scared him. He'd prefer it if he could use his chakra to do other things. "What other animals can you talk to?"

"Let's not bother him," Hinata said.

But Juugo tapped his chin. "Well it wouldn't hurt to see what I'm working with."

She turned to Juugo with a crooked grin. "Okay."

.

.

"Let go already!"

"Not until you stop acting like a child! Have you heard of subtlety? Honestly."

Sasuke quickly opened the door but it was only Karin and Suigetsu, who was fighting against her grip. He could easily free himself but it looked like he wanted to make a scene. "Where are the others?"

He stopped squirming to look at their former leader. "Worried the big man might make a move?"

Karin pushed him away. "They're still walking around." She walked past Sasuke who shut the door on Suigetsu's face.

They returned half an hour later, with Kouto on Juugo's shoulders. Hinata was giggling to something Juugo had said and Sasuke clenched his jaw. He didn't want them to get to familiar since Taka wasn't supposed to stay here long.

"Sasuke! Juugo can talk to animals," Kouto exclaimed with excitement. "It was the coolest thing I ever saw. They even landed on me!"

Hinata smiled at Juugo who had a faint hint of pink in his cheeks as Kouto praised his ability. She helped him lower Kouto on the ground. "Juugo, do you think my chakra is good enough to talk to animals?" He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. Hinata hurried inside and saw Karin was frantically collecting shards of a broken porcelain plate. "Let me help!"

"No! I'm okay," she retorted with more aggression than intended. "I can do this by myself."

Hinata stood up and slowly walked back outside, passing by Sasuke. He watched as she dropped the pieces into the trash can.

"What is it, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

She tensed and pushed her glasses up. "Nothing."

He blocked her exit with his arm. "Don't lie to me. You're hiding something."

Creating some distance between them, Karin rubbed her upper arm. His chakra was just as frightening as she remembered. "I don't know anything. I just… Well, I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

He rolled his eyes. "I apologized for how I treated you but I'm sorry I don't feel that way for you."

She scoffed. "Not that! Him… the boy!" He narrowed his eyes and she put her hands up defensively. "There's something...different about him and his chakra. Do you remember when the rest of us were all trapped in Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

He nodded.

"Well, I could still sense this odd chakra nearby but didn't pay much attention to it. Even when we all woke up, I still sensed it. Kaguya has the purest chakra but it frightened me. I've never felt anything like it until…" Karin shuddered. "His chakra is the closest to hers I've ever felt."

Sasuke looked out of the window to see Kouto laughing while running away from Suigetsu. The Hyuuga clan descended directly from Kaguya's son, Hamura. Hinata's lineage was one of the purest, creating a child with an Uchiha…

He shook his head. "So is there something wrong with him? Is he sick or-"

"No, I don't get that from him." She turned away. "You know what scares me about yours? It's the darkness and malice that still lingers there. Don't give me that look, you're still hurting. I can see it. But the boy...what scares me most is his potential. To have that type of chakra… that bloodline in one person… Sasuke, if he's strong enough, he can bring another cataclysmic event to fruition."

"No! Save me!"

Sasuke rushed out to see him hiding behind Hinata who scooped him up. Suigetsu pretended to be thwarted as Juugo watched in amusement. He waved at Sasuke who weakly waved back. "Karin, do you feel that same feeling that you get with me? The darkness or malice?" His throat tightened up at the thought of his nephew doing anything as corrupted as Kaguya. He couldn't; unlike him, Kouto was innocent.

"No," she whispered. "It's only the similarity to Kaguya's that scares me."

He let out a shaky breath. "Good. Don't tell anyone what we talked about."

Karin scowled. "What about Hinata? Shouldn't his _mother_ know-?"

"I'll tell her myself but hearing it from you will scare her more than she needs to be," he replied, leaving no room for argument. "Karin, I don't want you to feel obligated to help. I can see you're uncomfortable here so if you decide to leave I won't hold it against you. I only ask that you keep this a secret." It was more of a threat than suggestion.

She crossed her arms. "No, I said I'd help. If not for your sake, then for everyone else's." Karin walked away and sat on the porch. She needed a moment to breathe. Having unique abilities like hers meant that she knew more than anyone what it felt like to be used as a tool; have your humanity stripped away and be seen as a puppet for someone else's goal.

On the surface, Kouto looked like any other boy his age. But she had seen it countless times, children and adults be manipulated and twisted into former shells of themselves. It was the only thing she envied about civilians who didn't have to train to be shinobis, because one can't really grow up if they never got the chance to be children.

"Umm...Miss?"

She looked up to see Kouto wringing his hands nervously. "Momma said it's time for dinner. Are you okay?" Finally realizing she was crying, she turned away and sniffed. "Um, I can bring your plate to you if you want."

Nodding, she waited until he reemerged. His small hands slightly trembled as he handed her the large plate of food. "Wow, this is a lot," she croaked and sniffed. "Two pieces of bread? Tell your mommy thank you."

Looking sheepish, he rubbed his elbow. "Actually, I took the bread from Suigetsu's plate when he wasn't looking. Don't tell her." He didn't dislike the man; it was more of a payback for calling him a momma's boy in front of everyone.

Karin burst out laughing. "I won't. Thank you."

Kouto smiled, happy that she was no longer sad. "Do you want me to bring you dessert later? We can eat together if you want."

"Sure."

She hadn't even finished her dinner when Kouto returned with two small bowls of ice cream. He sat beside her and asked her about herself. What she could do, where she came from, but more importantly why were they here?

"To watch over you guys," Karin answered honestly. With a spoon in mouth, he tilted his head. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No, no, no. I was just wondering," he insisted. "It's good to meet new people. You all seem nice."

"You do too," Karin smiled. It was unfortunate that so many people could be corrupted with the right motivation but she would do everything in her power to save this child from it. Yes, he could be the greatest weapon a village could weld but Kouto wouldn't share her experiences. He would have a normal childhood and live without the weight of a village's expectations on his shoulders.

She cleared her throat. "So do you want to know how to really prank Suigetsu?" He looked nervous but excited. The man was a bit annoying at times. "Alright, but you really have to listen to what I say." Kouto nodded and they huddled to talk in whispers.

Sasuke walked behind Hinata, looking over her shoulder. They watched them from the window. "It was a good idea to bring them in," she whispered. She turned around, unaware how close he was. He realized he had trapped her against the window and quickly stepped back.

"Sorry."

"I should set them up for the night. We can figure out living arrangements and patrolling later." He followed her, even though she hadn't asked for his help, and gathered pillows and blankets. He put Suigetsu and Juugo in his room; they could decide who slept on the ground. Karin would bunk in Kouto's room while he'd sleep in Hinata's room which meant Sasuke was sleeping on the couch.

But before he could sleep, he had to tell Hinata what Karin sensed. He had promised to not keep anything from her and wanted it out in the open already.

"Hinata." She tensed as he asked her to join him outside. Out of pure instinct, Sasuke opened his arms to pull her close and shield her from the breeze. However he caught himself and turned it into a stretch. "You know how Karin can sense chakra? Well she found something unique about Kouto's. It's nothing to be concerned about but we have to be careful with his training from now on".

Her face turned pale. "W-what? Why? What's wrong?" She started to hyperventilate. "Is it the Sharingan? Is he going to be okay?"

Sasuke cupped her face. "Listen to me, there is nothing wrong with him. It's just that Karin thinks that his chakra and Kaguya's are similar."

"Similar _how_?" She heard from him how they defeated the originator of all chakra and she sounded terrifying.

"She can't explain it clearly but I think it's just your genes mixing with Itachi's. Kouto is a combination of two original bloodlines. This just enforces our belief that no one can know about him," he said. "Hinata, nothing bad is going to happen to him. I won't let it."

Hinata nodded but rested her head against his chest. "I know but I'm still scared." Her breathing began to even out but he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to be her source of comfort for as long as possible. "I'll die if they take him away, Sasuke. I'm not exaggerating either, I don't think I can survive it. I want to be as fearless as you but I'm... scared."

"Shhh." He must be great at hiding his emotions because he was just as scared as her. "Don't think like that. You've done so well by yourself and now that you have me...us? Only a fucking moron would dare hurt you or Kouto. They wouldn't live to regret their decision," he snarled.

Sasuke knew that he was due to return to Konoha and he wasn't looking forward to seeing a certain bug infested man. He knew now how to get him off his tracks but he'd surely know then that Sasuke found his little friends. There would surely be a confrontation and he just hoped he could control himself. But the more he thought about how Shino could have ruined everything, the angrier he got.

His grip around her tightened and Hinata quickly pulled away, muttering that they should get some rest. Hinata looked at him expectantly but he told her he needed some time to think.

Karin had stirred awake and faced the wall. Even with the obstruction, she knew who was outside. It wasn't Hinata's chakra that roused her from her slumber; the petite woman had been briefly embraced by that same cold and menacing chakra she knew all too well. Karin turned around and couldn't fall asleep until it grew faint again. Before dozing off, she wondered if it wasn't Kouto that she should be worried about but Sasuke who had already shown a penchant for malevolence and what he could do if provoked.

* * *

AN: Happy New Years! We survived!

I'd apologize for the delay but the holidays are always hectic. So. Much. Shopping. And. Returning. Stuff. I was also struggling with writer's block; I know where this is all going so once we hit a certain point, it should flow easier. I hope I answered your questions about Hinata's pregnancy. I think we'll have one more chapter with a flashback and then it's all in the present.

Any questions will be answered if they don't spoil the plot but I'd like to know if you actually do want me to respond. I'm super awkward irl and online.

Thanks for all the support! You all rock and I hope you had a great holiday season.


	9. 7 Years

_Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely"_

 _Once I was seven years old_

"Get this to the table in the corner, will ya?" The burly man said before turning back to another customer.

Hinata carefully balanced the platter of drinks and maneuvered through the bar. It wasn't a bad place to end up given her circumstances. She managed to make it to a small town near Kusagakure after taking a detour around the destroyed Tenchi Bridge. She had been sitting in a bench, lost in all sense of the word. Hinata didn't know where to go and who she was going to be from now on.

She could never use her name again so when she inquired about the posting outside the window, Hinata used Harumi. It was the first name that popped up in her mind, the name of one of the branch members that she was friendly with. But back then her stomach was easily concealed and she could move easier. Things had changed seven months into her pregnancy.

"Excuse me," she said, ignoring the looks of annoyance from people she passed as they scooted their chairs in. Finally reaching the table, Hinata carefully handed each men their drink. Just as she was going to leave, one grabbed her wrist.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" The redhead leered. Based on the uniforms they wore, she knew they were shinobi from Kusagakure. "Why don't you join us?"

"I can't," she declined. She motioned towards her stomach but they merely laughed.

"Talking doesn't hurt the baby, does it?" he replied. "C'mon, we just want to know a little about yourself."

Hinata looked back at her boss who couldn't see the trouble brewing. "I should get back to work, sorry." However he tugged on her harder, causing her to nearly lose her balance. "Let go of me!"

"Or what? I've seen you around, girlie." Hinata's eyes widened in fear. "Oh yeah, I know there's no one you go home to. So why don't you drop the nice, wholesome girl act?"

Quickly she released herself and grabbed one of their kunai from the table. Aiming it directly under his jugular, Hinata refrained from activating her Byakugan. "Leave now and if you try to follow me again, I'll make you regret it." She pressed the blade against his skin.

"Harumi!"

The men looked at each other, not knowing what to do, while their leader scowled. "You don't know what I can do, sweetheart. I'm a shinobi and you're just a bar wench. Do your worst."

"Let him go now!" Her boss hurried over and forced her arm down. "What has gotten into you?!" He looked at the red head apologetically. "I'm sorry for her behavior."

"Hmph, I expect a little more gratitude since we do lay our lives on the line for you all," he emphasized as he looked at fellow shinobi who were watching. "However if this is how you treat shinobi, we might as well take our business somewhere else."

"C'mon, there's no need for that. Free round for everyone!"

A great cheer erupted and Hinata looked down in disbelief. "Good and I want her to serve us," he pointed at her. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Harumi, be nice," her boss whispered. "I pay them for protection which means they protect you too. Do what they say. It's all just harmless banter."

Huffing she nodded but she lost her composure when she felt her bottom pinched. The redhead smiled, challenging her to do something.

"Harumi, go get them their drinks."

Briskly she put them on the platter and carried them over. However instead of handing them over, she flipped them over him and turned around. "You fucking bitch!"

"Harumi!"

She heard a clatter as they all pushed their chairs back and made a beeline for her. Hinata braced to defend herself when someone stood in front of her. "Those who adhere to the shinobi code should act like gentlemen around women. You're supposed to protect the weak and defenseless. How dare you act like we should be grateful for your service while you try to assault a pregnant woman?" The grey haired man looked at them scornfully.

"Shut it, old geezer!"

The old man pulled out a knife from his bag and motioned for them to come at him. "You want to act tough around your friends? Then make an example out of me."

Hinata watched him in amazement and fear. She didn't want anyone to get hurt protecting her. The men slowly advanced and a few civilian patrons slowly left.

"Nope! There'll be no fighting," her boss shouted. "Just calm down and take your drinks. But you can leave for threatening my clients." Her defender gathered his stuff but her boss shook his head. "I'm talking to you, Harumi. I thought we could keep you on despite your condition but I see now that was a mistake."

She bit the inside of her cheek as she undid her apron. Everyone else slowly resumed their conversation.

"I'll pay you for the rest of the day," her boss whispered when she handed her apron over. "You just have to play along sometimes, Harumi. I'm truly sorry but they can do more damage that you think."

Hinata nodded and took her money. She quickly went to the room she was renting and gathered her things; once again she was forced to find a new place. The redhead didn't look like he was bluffing and she knew resorting to her clan's techniques might jeopardize everything. It wasn't like this was going to be a long term settlement but Hinata hoped she would have more time.

The sun was still high so she knew she had to get started on her travel. Thankfully her pack wasn't as heavy as when she left Konoha, having traded many of her things along her journey. She snuck out the back; if her landlord saw her, she'd demand the rent money Hinata owed for the rest of the month.

Hinata slowly made her way out of the town center and felt someone stalking her. Just as she was going to use her Byakugan, the same man from the bar appeared. He looked exhausted and out of breath. "You have to leave..." he panted pointing in the direction of the bar. "Those shinobi...I heard them talking…"

"Breathe," she said. He nodded and inhaled deeply. "Okay, what about them?"

"They're planning to pay you back for embarrassing them," he said. "You have to leave town."

She smiled and tugged her pack forward. "Don't worry. Consider me gone."

He waved his arms. "But he has buddies posted around the village. If they see you, they'll stop you." He moved her behind a building and looked around. "Listen, I'm a merchant and have a carriage. I can sneak you out."

Unsure of trusting a stranger, Hinata frowned. "What do you want in return?" She hoped he wouldn't deplete her savings. "You don't know me."

"Can't I just help someone in need?" he replied, slightly insulted. "I don't know who you are but I can see you need help. Look, I'll bring my horse around and if you don't want to get on, then I won't force you. But if it's true that you're alone, I hope that you think of that child when you make your decision."

It didn't take much convincing after that for Hinata to climb in the back; she figured he'd be easier to take on instead of those shinobi. She listened closely as the horse trotted. Nothing was amiss aside from someone stopping them to ask what he was hauling. The man started to list everything starting with the types of beans when he was rudely cut off.

"Okay, okay go ahead."

A few hours later they stopped and Hinata saw him peek his head in. "We should be in the clear but I figured you might want something to eat." He handed her a loaf of bread. "Sorry it's not much but I'm sure we'll find something better when we arrive."

"Arrive where?"

"Kusagakure. I'm dropping off this haul for the last time," he replied. "You can sit up here with me if you'd like. I think it might be more comfortable than being crowded back there."

Sitting beside him, Hinata got to know Masao better. The man had apparently traveled around. However his body was telling him it was time to call it quits since he didn't have much help lugging things in and out of the carriage. "What will you do afterwards?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Might find a nice place to live the rest of my days. Maybe somewhere I can fish. I never really had the time to do something like that. Just sit there and not worry about schedules or changing trends."

"That sounds nice." Hinata caressed her swollen belly. "Do you have someone waiting for you?"

"No." He said it with a smile but Hinata felt for him.

"I can get off when there," she told him. Hinata didn't want to intrude on his journey more than she needed to. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

However Masao could see that Hinata was anxious as they got nearer to the village. She tried to look happy and appreciative but there was fear in her eyes. She really has no one. He knew that feeling, having lost his younger sister to an illness that could have been cured if they had access to the medicine. It was one of his motivations to engage in trade, bringing supplies and materials to far reaching places.

She waited for him to finish handing everything over and was about to hug him goodbye.

"Say Harumi...one of my clients has asked me to deliver one last package to a distant town. It's quite a travel especially in your condition but I was thinking that maybe you'd find some place more welcoming than this big village along the way."

Hinata quickly agreed. Kusagakure was one of the hidden villages and she knew it was precarious to actually settle here. She looked at the map and raised an eyebrow, "Kiyoko?"

"Yeah, the place is so closed off they have to rely on trading for now," he replied. "Never been there but I hear it's nice enough. The best thing is that we don't have to worry about time with this delivery."

.

.

"You're doing great," the midwife soothed. "And push!"

Hinata cried out, her wet hair sticking to her face. "Oh god!"

Masao paced back and forth outside, cursing himself for agreeing to her suggestion to take a short cut after the seasonal rains caused them to stay put for a few weeks. It was a quicker route but the terrain was bumpy. Hinata didn't complain at all which is why he was so surprised when she announced her water broke as he was settling in his room for the night. She looked frantic and he asked for the nearest hospital which he was alarmed to know was an hour away.

"I thought it was normal to feel like this," Hinata cried as he urged his horse to get there quickly. "I felt it before but this is different."

He clenched his teeth as she cried out in the back of the carriage, his hand throbbing as she held on for dear life when he helped her out. A horde of women surrounded her, scolding him when he admitted to traveling on a carriage. Truthfully Masao was surprised when she didn't find any place suitable to live in but he wasn't complaining. He liked Harumi's company, it was nice to have someone to talk and laugh with.

"Okay, I see the head. You're doing so well! Let's make this push a big one!"

Hinata replied with a loud groan, seconds later there was a loud wail. A few of the women started to laugh with relief. Minutes later, one of them opened the door and motioned for him to come in. Masao felt his eyes water when he saw her holding her child.

"It's a boy," she rasped. "A beautiful, healthy baby boy," she stated with a soft cry. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but Hinata would love him all the same.

"Do you have a name?" One of the women asked as her baby was taken away to be cleaned.

Hinata had many, ranging from honoring her Hyuuga heritage to her friends. But currently her mind was drawing a blank. She turned to Masao who carried the blanketed bundle back. "What do you think?"

"Me?!" He shook his head. "No, I can't…"

"What was your father's name?" Hinata asked.

"Jiro," he replied but frowned as he handed the baby to her. "But don't name him that. He was a bit of an ass- I mean, jerk."

Hinata laughed, the rising her of her chest rousing him awake. His eyes slowly opened and she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see pale eyes looking back. They weren't dark as Itachi's but shade of gray. There would be nothing linking him to his true lineage.

"The baby needs a name," the midwife said slightly impatiently.

Hinata bit her lip and turned helplessly to Masao. "Anything?"

"K..Kouto!"

The midwife's assistant wrote it down and continued to fill out his paperwork. Cringing, Masao turned to Hinata but she smiled back at him. "Kouto? I like it. What does it mean?"

"Hell if I know," he shrugged. "It was the name of the man who first taught me tricks of the trade. He was nice if a bit stubborn."

Kouto yawned as he snuggled closer to Hinata. "Hopefully, he's not too stubborn."

"For the father, what should we list?" the assistant asked.

Hinata looked down. "Deceased." She didn't want anything linking Kouto to Itachi. She could only imagine how rare that name was and the last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to use them as tools for his revenge. She pulled Kouto closer to her chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm terribly sorry. Are there any other relatives we should list?"

Hinata started to shake her head when Masao cleared his throat. "Yeah, list me as a grandfather. I mean if that's okay?" Hinata slowly nodded, stunned by his willingness. "Paternal, that way he has two families."

He cooed at Kouto. "Hey little guy, I'm your grandfather."

.

.

Masao insisted that they stay for a bit while she recovered. She was grateful he didn't leave because Kouto felt comfortable with him. She was surprised he knew how to change diapers and figured out the reason for Kouto's constant crying. Hinata lacked experience with babies since her father made sure there was a clear separation between the main and branch family. She didn't get to see births or take care of any Hyuuga newborns. Her experience with Mirai wasn't enough since she could always hand her over to Kurenai when she was at a loss on how to soothe her cries. It amazed her how Kurenai was able to console her daughter.

But she was now a mother and expected to share that same ability. Hinata was dismayed to find out that she wasn't as prepared as she hoped. The most frustrating thing was the constant crying at all hours of the night. "Shhh," she pleaded. "What do you want?" Kouto continued to cry after she fed him. "You already ate. Just go to bed, please!"

Masao appeared from the doorway. "Here let me hold him." She eagerly handed him over and watched in amazement, and later despair, as he burped him and successfully rocked him back to sleep. He slowly lowered him to the temporary crib someone lent them and gave her an encouraging smile. But all it did was showed her how inept of a mother she was.

Hinata covered her mouth to muffle her sob and rushed out. He quickly followed and found her hunched over the sink. "It's just so frustrating!" she cried out. "I thought it was supposed to come easy. But I hate it. I hate the constant crying. I love him so much but I can't take care of him! I'm such a horrible mother."

"No one likes to hear an infant cry." He wrapped one arm around her as she continued to sob. "It's normal to feel like this. No one's a perfect parent and it certainly doesn't happen overnight. You just have to get experience to deal with these things."

Hinata just shook her head, feeling like the failure her father always called her. "Don't cry. It's okay, I'll help. I'll stay with you until you can stand on your own feet." She hugged him, full of gratitude. It amazed her that genuinely selfless people still existed.

They finally managed to deliver the package, even if the recipient looked a bit peeved having hoped for an earlier arrival. To smooth the matter over, Masao gave him some money. He also traded his carriage for a small run down house the man owned in the village outskirts. Hinata rocked Kouto as she stepped inside. It was a place her father would turn his nose at but she couldn't help but smile.

"It needs some fixing but I think we can make this happen," Masao wiped his hands on his pants. "Maybe plant some trees and flowers to liven up the place. What do you think?"

Kouto gurgled and giggled as Hinata poked his cheek. Things were getting easier but she was grateful to have help.

"I think it's perfect."

* * *

"What a dump," Suigetsu wrinkled his nose. "I mean I didn't get a good look at the place, but I thought you'd have them living in better conditions, Sasuke. It's about time you upgraded, you cheapskate."

Sasuke glared at him. He opened the extension plans and explained it to Juugo and Ryuu who quickly pointed out some of the flaws with his design. "It needs more support over here, and a window on every wall isn't very practical considering the cold weather we get. May I?"

He pried the pencil from his hand and lightly traced over his original designs. "We can expand this wall like this…and shorten this up a bit." Sasuke's hand itched to do some harm but Hinata came in and brought them drinks.

She looked over Ryuu's shoulder. "That looks really good. Are you sure we aren't inconveniencing you? I don't want you to feel pressured-"

The blond man laughed. "Oh no! I like working on projects and not to be rude but I think you guys need my help."

Only Hinata joined in his laughter. Juugo was carefully studying the layout while Suigetsu and Sasuke looked insulted, but Suigetsu was never one to keep quiet. "Hey blondie! Why don't you get the supplies we need to get started?"

"Alright, where's your list?" Everyone looked at Sasuke who felt the tips of his ears turn red. He didn't know where to start. "Why don't I get it?" Ryuu finally said. Hinata pressed money into his palm which he tried to refuse but she pouted at him.

Flustered, he clumsily took the money and hurried to get the supplies. Sasuke flung the only hammer they had at Suigetsu's head when he suggested she strut her 'stuff' to get more free labor.

As they started to work on laying the foundation, Karin and Hinata sat awkwardly in the living room. "So how do you like Kiyoko?"

"It's fine."

Hinata smiled thinly, hoping to get a real conversation started. She really wanted them all to feel welcomed here since they were here for Kouto. A part of her was happy there was another woman around, hoping they'd become friends.

"So-"

"So-"

They both laughed nervously. Karin cleared her throat, "So Ryuu? What's the story there?"

"Story?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, he looks really smitten with you," Karin teased. It was an unusual ice breaker but it was better than 'your son might be the second coming of Kaguya.' "The way he looks at you is kind of cute. Have you gone on a date yet?"

"Date?!" Hinata's face turned red and she looked down. "Oh, no. W-we aren't like that. He's a nice man but with everything going on...I don't know."

The way she wrung her hands nervously reminded Karin of Kouto. Suddenly she felt bad for Hinata. "Oh c'mon. You can't live in fear forever. Besides, Sasuke is watching you guys like a hawk. Live a little. Go on dates. Don't you miss it?"

The warmness of her face hadn't subsided and Hinata felt embarrassed. "I'm not ready for all that. Besides I've never been on one so it's not something I miss-"

"You've never been on a date?!"

Hinata looked around, hoping no one had heard. Unfortunately Suigetsu popped his head in. "Keep it down, will ya? We're trying to work over here. I'll take Sunshine out for a nice dinner later." He then left and they heard a loud thump.

"That fucking hurt, Sasuke!"

Karin quickly moved next to her and held her hands. "Okay, I know what I can do. We'll get you a boy toy!" Hinata shook her head, completely mortified at the thought. "Someone who is nice, safe, and stable in the head, which automatically eliminates all the guys under this roof. But I'm sure there are some good men in the village. And after we get someone for you, I'll get me one too."

They heard a clatter behind them and looked to the source; Sasuke didn't look pleased. "Karin, why don't you go see if Ryuu needs help carrying some things?" It wasn't a suggestion. Karin gulped and scattered out of the house, leaving the two alone.

Relief at interrupting that irritating topic soon gave way to awkwardness. The two were rarely alone now that Taka had taken temporary residence with them. Sasuke hated how they had all taken her attention from him. Hinata went out of her way to try and start conversations with Karin, which he commended her for but now didn't know if it was a good idea that they bond. Suigetsu tried the hardest of them all, making comments that flustered Hinata; apparently he liked her shyness. To be fair, Juugo didn't actively try to get her attention. It was mostly Kouto who looked at the man like he was the greatest thing since Sasuke arrived. Hinata fed off his admiration and tried to make Juugo feel appreciated. Regardless, it made Sasuke feel left out.

"Do you want to go pick up Kouto with me?"

Unsure if he heard correctly, he shrugged.

"I just thought you might want a break from all that," she said shyly. "I can see how annoyed you're feeling. Maybe a breath of fresh air will help."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

Sasuke put Juugo in charge which upset Suigetsu and walked out with Hinata. They walked slowly, in silence. He kicked himself for not having anything to say, something to engage her. He looked over then looked away when she smiled.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked. Her arm reached out to touch his arm and his whole body relaxed when she made contact. "Sasuke?"

"If you choose to date, he should have our blessing." _Shit!_ He just said the second thing that came to his mind. The first thought was something he knew he could never say out loud.

Curtly letting him go, she narrowed her eyes. "Our blessing?"

Sasuke coughed and looked away. _Shit! Shit!_ "Yeah... I need to make sure my nephew is in good hands."

Hinata slowly nodded. "Okay... Well in that case I was thinking of bringing someone over tomorrow."

"W-what?!...That's too short of a notice! I mean...Give me his name!" Sasuke sputtered.

She started laughing and Sasuke looked away, not seeing how any of this was funny. Did she actually meet someone? He tried to think of all the people they knew. No one had shown any serious interest in her except… "Ryuu?!"

Unable to breathe, she hugged her stomach. "No. I was joking, Sasuke."

He shook his head and started walking, leaving Hinata to catch up while she tried to stop laughing only pause and resume giggling. "It wasn't that funny, Hinata," he scoffed. He tried to hide his smile. Sasuke was shaken when he thought that blond handyman had stolen her heart, mostly because he couldn't find a real flaw in the man.

"It was kind of funny, I see you smiling," she teased. She poked his cheek. "See? What is it with this whole dating thing anyways? I'm not really looking to date anyone. I mean who would want a single mother? Or would be willing to stand by my side against a whole village and their allies?"

 _Me_ … His smile fell. "Itachi would have." She tensed. "I don't think anyone can measure up to him."

"I wouldn't know because I didn't know him as well as you did. Or maybe no one really knew him at all. There's so much he kept from us," she sighed. "But I do know that we didn't think we'd actually last. He was vilified for what he did and I was loyal to Konoha. We simply weren't meant to be," Hinata said wistfully. "It was nice to pretend, though."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "But you could have...if I hadn't-"

Hinata abruptly stopped. "Why do keep insisting you're responsible for everything? I'm still trying to process his death. And yes it still hurts but I can see it hurts you most of all. Sasuke, Itachi sealed his fate and forced your hand. Don't absolve his part in your suffering. There isn't a person innocent in all this. Not him, not you and not me. We all did things that set this in motion." Hinata hated to see him haunted by sorrow and feel guilty for something that he was not solely responsible for.

But he did feel responsible; both for a crime and the inability to stop it.

Sasuke turned back to look at her. "You're wrong." Hinata closed her eyes in disappointment. "Kouto is innocent. And I hope he stays that way. I don't want him to become bitter. I know better than anyone what happens when anger takes over."

He thought about that wretched curse that fell upon his family. "It's not fair that just by being born with this bad blood you're destined for misery. You can't expect to live happily with the ones you love. My family, Itachi...Something always takes it all away."

Unable to let him continue wallow in misery, she hugged him. "We're here, Sasuke. And we're not going anywhere." She looked up and saw his smile, but could see there was something on his mind. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he insisted.

"No secrets, remember?" she pouted.

He pulled away. "There are some things we shouldn't say out loud because they'll just ruin everything."

"Like what?" She asked. "Tell me. I won't be mad."

Her eyes widened when he tenderly held her face. Her pale eyes looked at him expectantly and he felt his resolve start to waver. But was taking such a risk worth losing it all? No, he was content with just being a part of their lives.

"Kouto's probably waiting for us," he said, releasing her.

Hinata nodded but hoped her face wasn't showing how flustered she felt. Her heart fluttered and she tried to shake off those thoughts. There was no way Sasuke saw her like that, she reasoned. He just felt guilty for taking away someone she never really had in the first place. But if that wasn't the case, she would almost think that he...She subtly patted her cheeks. No, Sasuke would never think of her like that. Hinata thought back to the time she came onto him and how he shut that down. But if he did, maybe... _Stop it!_

Too scared to look his way, she failed to see his gaze on her.

Sasuke saw how riled up Hinata looked and scolded himself. She had probably realized what he was about to say. But it was becoming harder to hide what he truly felt for her. Yes, he felt protective of her, wanted her happiness, but realized it was more than family bond. She brought serenity to his life, gave him something to look forward to when he woke up. Hinata didn't excuse his actions and stood up when she thought he was in the wrong. She was strong in her own right and he felt stronger just being with her. Sasuke knew how powerful he was but that didn't hold a candle to how she made him feel.

 _I love you._

"Momma!" Kouto ran towards them. Hinata held one of his hands while Sasuke held the other. Sasuke smiled as he told them what he learned that day at school, feeling like everything was right in the world. This was what he was looking for all those years. A simple yet happy life with the people he loved with all his heart.

 _I love you both so much._

.

.

Although he was in Konoha, his mind was still miles away. Sasuke tried to look interested in what they were all talking about, but everything now reminded him of his precious people back home. Kouto was more understanding about his missions, but he suspected it was since Juugo was staying behind with them. Karin and Suigetsu would meet him near Amegakure where he'd get rid of any tracking methods he hadn't shaken off. He pretended to look hurt at how indifferent Kouto looked but his nephew felt bad and assured him his surprise birthday party would be awesome. Hinata covered her mouth to stifle her laugh when he agreed with the little boy.

"Remember to look surprised," she whispered. He tried not to chuckle and hugged her goodbye. He'd still have a genuine smile on his face when he came back especially since he'd finally celebrate his birthday with his family. The last time he had that luxury was when he turned seven. It saddened him that he was around the same age Kouto was when he lost everything. But everything was different now and getting better.

Naruto smiled wistfully as Sasuke talked with Kakashi before the Hokage excused himself to get back to work. There was something different, a light in his eyes, and he gave genuine smiles every once in a while. He couldn't put his finger on what changed him but whatever it was, he was grateful. He wasn't the only one who had seen this change in the former avenger; Sakura couldn't stop smiling at his carefree attitude.

"You look better," Naruto said. "Happier."

Sasuke tried to look indifferent. "I'm...just content with life. Everything feels perfect." His feeling of loneliness was almost nonexistent. He had friends to here and back in Kiyoko. But more importantly he had family. Everything he lost when he was seven, he now had again and it felt phenomenal. Sasuke finally loved and was loved in return.

It was a simple statement but Naruto could have cried out of pure happiness. A cloud of misery constantly followed Sasuke around, and finding peace was what he needed. While he hoped that he would stay long enough to spend his birthday here, he didn't want to push him too much. Besides, this dinner was supposed to make up for that.

Clearing his throat as to not let his emotions overwhelm him, Naruto nodded. "So does that mean you'll finally stay home? Maybe eventually settle down?"

Images of Kouto and Hinata flashed in his mind and he chuckled knowingly. "That does sound good. But who knows?" Sakura tried not to look too hopeful at Naruto giving her a knowing look. "Naruto…" he started to say uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat. Doubts had been bothering him, and Sasuke wanted to make sure that he was doing the right thing. "What would happen if a missing Nin returned? I mean there's obviously punishment but what exactly?"

The blond rubbed his chin, "I don't really know. The only deserter I know of that came back alive was you so I'm not sure since you're a special case. I guess forfeiting any pensions when they get older, possible jail time, maybe they wouldn't be able to leave the village again..."

"It depends on how long they left and what they did afterward," Sakura continued and frowned. "But don't worry, Sasuke. You helped save the world so it's not likely that they'll reconsider your status when you come back. None of that applies to you."

His hands felt clammy. "Right."

Sasuke had gotten off so easy that he thought for a second that maybe they'd go easy on Hinata if she ever decided to come back. It wasn't like she did anything to undermine the village but she was born with a valuable bloodline and exposing it to outsiders would cause some scorn. Hinata had told him about the seal the Hyuuga placed on the branch family and the thought of it being imposed on her or Kouto made his blood boil.

Talking to his former teammates just confirmed it; they couldn't return. Nothing good could come from it. She was better off a ghost as far as they were concerned.

"Hey Uchiha!" He turned to see Kiba stomping his way. Naruto tensed but he didn't give him a glance, his eyes were focused on Sasuke. "Shino wants to see you. Now."

"I know you live with dogs but normal people aren't trained to promptly follow commands. I'm not your dog," he sneered. Akamaru growled and Sasuke glared at the canine.

Much to everyone's shock Kiba merely grinned, his fang slightly showing. "No, he's better than you. But Shino is _requesting_ your presence. And I strongly suggest you don't keep him waiting."

He walked away and the rest of Team Seven let out a sigh of relief. "Forget him," Sakura said. But Sasuke was already dropping some money to pay for his food. He had put off this inevitable confrontation long enough. He walked behind Kiba and towards the bug user leaning against a tree.

"What do you want? I thought my reports were concise enough. I haven't found anything on your teammate," Sasuke said stoically. He heard a snort and he turned to Kiba who started to twirl a kunai. "Why are you even here? Did you forget? You aren't a part of this mission. Actually why don't you both just give up? It's been years, right?"

"Do you think this is a waste of time?" Shino responded for an eerily calm Kiba.

"Honestly? Yeah."

"Then drop this mission and let us take over," Kiba said in a very controlled voice. "Oh, did you not hear? I'm off probation next week. Soon I'll be ready to go for any available mission."

Sasuke was about to retort with his opinion on Kiba's usefulness when Shino threw a bound stack of plain parchment at him. "I'm going to need more consistent letters from you. One every other month isn't good enough for me."

He flipped through the stack, knowing he'd have Karin give them a second look. "Really?"

"As your liaison to Konoha, I insist. What useful am I if you aren't giving me something to work with?" Shino replied. "And it's not smart to waste my time especially when it relates to something of such personal importance to me."

Sasuke felt his temper rising. He wanted to cast the Aburame into a frozen wasteland along with his smirking lackey. "Fine. And since we're giving each other warnings, if you try to track me again like that, I'll make you regret it." His Sharingan flared, along with his Rinnegan to create a menacing picture of hostility. "I don't care if it endangers my status in Konoha. Don't forget what I'm capable of."

Akamaru stood by Kiba whose claws started to protrude, ready to engage in a fight. Sasuke glared at him. "This is my mission, as fruitless as it is. And you'll drive yourself crazy looking for what is obviously gone. But looking at both of you, you might've already lost your minds if you think you stand a chance against me."

Suddenly he found himself slammed against the wall by a flock of Shino's kikaichū. "This isn't a joke and we aren't afraid."

Thinking of Hinata and Kouto, a dimensional portal started to develop. However Naruto and Sakura stormed in and stood between the two opposing parties. "Stop it!" Sakura yelled. Shino harshly pushed her away and walked towards Sasuke but Naruto stood in his way.

"C'mon guys, let's calm down-" the blond started.

"Don't think we're playing around, Uchiha. Do what's right for once," Shino threatened. He started walking away and Kiba followed but not before giving a knowing smirk. Freed from the bugs, Sasuke walked the other way with the rest of Team Seven following.

Everyone failed to notice the spectator hidden in the shadows. Neji clenched his jaw and briskly walked back to the compound. He kept repeating Sasuke's mocking words in his head, his anger rising every second. _Waste of time...fruitless…_ All those who passed by him in the hall could see he was in a foul mood. Closing the door with as little force as possible so not to draw attention, Neji took a deep breath. Then another. But he just couldn't quell these emotions.

Neji had trusted the Uchiha to at least produce something; a clue or even a rumor. It still puzzled him how someone could take Hinata without a trace. She was a fighter but they couldn't even find a blood trail. Neji knew that many had considered her dead but he refused to accept it. As her supposed guardian, he felt personally responsible for her. When it was known that the Uchiha would take the lead in her search, he assumed he'd take it serious. He hadn't asked the Hyuuga for any resources yet but that didn't disenchant his hopes because Neji assumed he was at least trying.

Tonight just confirmed how insincere Sasuke, Kakashi, and by extension Konoha treated her disappearance. Their true colors were now apparent to him. His uncle hadn't mentioned any updates on the mission at all and he suspected he didn't care to check in with Sasuke either. The painful truth was evident, no one cared anymore. Neji looked at one of the few photos of the two of them, after their somewhat reconciliation. She never gave up on anything and he'd be damned if he gave up on her.

Hanabi had become withdrawn, focusing mostly on clan affairs so he knew he couldn't force her to assist him. Tenten and Lee were his best friends and he'd trust them with his own life but there were others he could also rely on with this task. Hinata's teammates might be pests but at least they were on his side when it came to Hinata's safe return. To finally get to the bottom of everything, he'd need all the help available.

The only problem was how to build trust between him and those two; plenty of accusations had been thrown back and forth. But if they managed to put their differences aside, perhaps they'd be more successful than the Uchiha.

* * *

AN: First of all, you are all amazing with your reviews. I'm so glad that the flashbacks were well received!

I'd like to give a special shout out to **xHinaLovex** (congrats on your baby!) who did a spectacular examination of the consequences of Itachi's actions and how badly he screwed up Sasuke. I was blown away and if I could hug you, I would! I hoped I started the conversation about Itachi's faults. It did give me an idea on how they could process it together and I'll continue to touch on it so it doesn't seem totally rushed. I mean Sasuke's going to have to learn to see the whole picture if he wants to cross some perceived line and be honest with Hinata.

To : I feel you! I used to bookmark stories before I had an account and frequently checked them before I gave up when it was getting out of hand (I'd say when I was checking like 15 stories daily.) Then I created this account and voilà!

I feel like this is one of those not so great chapters but the action and revelations will definitely pick up next chapter. Moves will be made and it will culminate in some discoveries. Hmmm….

Thanks for all the support!


	10. Hid in the Little Things

_Lord have mercy for I'm unkind_

 _My hands are dirty and I've little time_

 _Just know that I'm not sorry for half of my crimes- Hid in the little things_

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked as Karin closely examined the parchment. Squinting for a few tense moments, she shook her head.

"As far as I'm concerned they're clean. I'm not picking up a hint of chakra at all," she handed him back the stack and he immediately burned them. "Why'd you-?"

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't bugged. Even if it's nothing I'm not taking anything with me nor am I going to do what the pest orders," Sasuke replied. "C'mon, let's hurry back."

Karin was taken back by his smile and Suigetsu nudged her forward. They hurried after the eager Uchiha and she couldn't help but smile as well. As someone who had felt Sasuke's aura often, it was a pleasant change to experience now; the warmth was overwhelming and there was nothing else Karin could focus on.

Sasuke felt the wind against his face, feeling liberated from the chains that held him back. It was something he would have to bear if he was to avoid raising anyone's suspicions. Perhaps eventually when they just accepted Hinata's fate, he could give them his notice of living permanently outside the village. Naruto would hate him for never coming home but Konoha hadn't felt like that for a long time and now he could never see himself there, not without Hinata and Kouto. For the time being, he had given Kakashi enough false information about his travels that should satisfy him for quite some while. He was free to go back home without a care in the world.

A few minutes after they left, there was some shifting coming from the ashes of the parchment. Tiny little insects freed themselves from their shells and hurried in the direction the shinobi had headed. Though now they were nearly transparent, they'd get their traditional dirt brown color when they reached maturity and are able to leave their own offspring.

.

.

Shino quietly attended to one of the hives in his family's compound. He knew it would be premature to expect the insects he had dispatched to follow Sasuke to report back quickly. It had been a mistake to use his kikaichū since they actually had chakra flowing in their small bodies, giving their presence away to anyone who paid close attention. However, this experimental batch he used would leave no trace of their presence. Virtually invisible to the naked eye and their intuition to follow the queen made them extremely helpful. After breeding different species there was a variety he had available to utilize.

There was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke would discard the tainted parchment but Shino didn't exactly know how he would go about it. If he threw it in a body of water, it'd still activate the water based eggs to hatch but they were still temperamental with their behavior patterns.

But knowing Sasuke to be the literal hothead, he'd most likely set it on fire; and the heat was more than enough to awaken the heat based eggs. Most of them would seek the queen that had subtly followed Sasuke, leaving a scent for others to follow. Along the way, a few would create small settlements underground which would leave a trail for Shino to follow. In a few weeks, he'd know where Sasuke's whereabouts.

Patience was a virtue he was more than familiar with, one he unfortunately didn't share with Kiba. For a week, his best friend had checked with him every day after the Uchiha left to see if there was any news. And every day he was disappointed to find out that that nature could not be rushed. Shino urged him to take a few missions to release his tension. "We'll get to the bottom of it soon, Kiba," Shino told him before he left for his first mission. "And when we do, he'll have to yield to our demands of excusing himself from the mission if he doesn't want his secret to be exposed."

Kiba reluctantly nodded and hurried to catch up with Shikamaru and Choji.

.

.

"Remember to shout surprise really loud when the door opens, okay?" Hinata instructed Kouto. The little boy shifted anxiously, anticipating Sasuke's arrival. His mother had ordered a cake and cooked his favorite food but he still didn't know if it was enough. His mother never made a big deal out of her own birthday and his grandfather only wanted them all to go to the lake with him.

He didn't know what other adults did for their birthday. Did they have enough balloons? Would he like his gift? What if he was too tired from his missions and just wanted to sleep? Kouto tugged on his mother's shirt.

"Yes, honey?" Hinata was finishing setting the table. Yesterday Sasuke had sent word he was going to be home early in the afternoon. It was sooner than she thought but she wasn't going to complain. Making this a special day was a high priority and she mentally checked off everything on her list.

"What if... Mommy, do you think he's going to like my gift?" Kouto asked. "Um, do you think we still have enough time to go back and get something else?"

"Why?" Hinata asked. "Don't you like it?"

Kouto furrowed his brows and looked conflicted. "I like it but I don't know what Sasuke likes," he mumbled. "I should've asked him more questions about himself."

Hinata smiled. "Do you want to know what I think?" He nodded. "I think Sasuke will appreciate anything you gave him because it came from you. You put a lot of thought into it."

Juugo popped his head in and smiled. "I heard from a little bird that they aren't far from here. I'd say fifteen minutes."

Kouto's eyes widened and hurriedly put his gift back in his room for the time being. He joined Juugo and his mother in the living room, nervous at his uncle's reaction to everything from the decorations to his gift. Would it be what he wanted? His heart jumped when Sasuke quickly opened the door, eager to see his family and friend.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Kouto raised his small arms and Sasuke picked him up. "Happy birthday!" The small house was vibrant with colors, streamers and balloons were everywhere but his eyes were focused on his nephew's happy face. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he replied. He lowered him down and Juugo patted him on the back. The larger man quickly filled him in on the renovation progress that was made during the time they had left. "Ryuu thinks we can probably look at having the walls up by the end of the month."

"Good," Sasuke's eyes trailed over to Hinata who helped the others put away their gear. "What about any suspicious activity?"

"Ryuu hasn't made a move," he replied with some mirth. Sasuke rolled his eyes but Juugo chuckled. "And there haven't been any sightings of shinobi around. Everything's okay."

Finally able to relax, Sasuke focused on enjoying a day that hadn't given him much to celebrate in the past. They started with gifts; Sasuke had insisted that Taka didn't have to give him anything, their help was enough. However Suigetsu gave him a basket filled with Ginseng tea. "It's supposed to help with your performance. You know…" He wiggled his eyes suggestively. Hinata, who didn't catch on, thought it was a nice gift and wondered out loud if she should take some so she can be on tip top condition. Everyone but Kouto and Suigetsu blushed.

"Aw Sunshine, you don't need that stuff. You got me!" He received a harsh kick to the shin but he didn't know who did it.

Still confused, Hinata handed him the gift she picked out. He opened the box to see a grey yukata. "For the summer festivals," she said. Sasuke could see himself wearing the yukata, looking up at the fireworks with the two of them. He smiled at her and gave her a brief hug as to not give Suigetsu more fodder for his jests.

Now with everyone's eyes on him, Kouto began to sweat. Nervously, he excused himself to bring out the long box out of his room. Taking a deep breath he handed it over to Sasuke. Pressing his lips together, he carefully watched as Sasuke opened it. Mistaking his silence for disappointment, Kouto started speaking.

"It's like my grandfather's. He used to go all the time with me and I think that maybe we could go and fish one day but if you don't want to I can take it back and you can buy something else," Kouto quickly explained. He winced as Sasuke slowly examined the fishing rod. "Heh, it kind of m-matches mine. I t-thought it would look nice-"

Sasuke pulled Kouto into his arms. "I love it." Most shinobi would like a gift to be something useful in battle like a kunai set. However in his opinion, Kouto had given him something more precious. The young boy didn't see him as a weapon or killer. Kouto just wanted to spend time with him and he was grateful when Hinata announced that they could go outside to eat. He slowly released Kouto expecting him to rush out with everyone else but his nephew gave him a quick hug and smiled. "Now I can teach you something! Don't worry, it's not that hard!"

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled his hair. He cleared his throat and gently placed his gift on the table and took a deep breath as he joined everyone else. He could feel the sharp contrast between his time in Konoha and here. There was nothing missing when he was in Kiyoko, gone was the feeling of longing or anxiety. Everything was perfect, even if the cake did seem a bit over the top. The chocolate monstrosity had everyone's mouths watering and he handed his slice to Kouto who stared at it lovingly after scarfing down his.

That night, with Kouto resting sleepily in his arms, Sasuke listened as everyone cracked jokes and laughed around the bonfire. Hinata sat across him and they constantly made eye contact. She would be the first to look away but he saw a small smile forming on her face. Tipsy from sake, Suigetsu brought up the time when Karin took Sasuke's toothbrush and she chased after him. Kouto stirred and Hinata suggested they take him to bed. Juugo was quick to take the boy from his arms, confusing Sasuke who didn't mind getting up. However he saw Juugo wink, "You can thank me later," he whispered.

Now alone, Sasuke felt naked. Hinata got up and he was disappointed she was heading in as well but she just moved to sit beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Hinata looked back at the fire in front of them. Sasuke wrapped the blanket over her, covering the both of them. "So everyone back home is doing well," he said.

"Really?"

 _But they still won't give up._ "Yeah. I brought back some more photos for you." He reached into his pack and handed Hinata updated photos of her family and friends. She noticed that Naruto and Sakura had cut their hair. Ino looked stunning, as always. But her eyes zeroed in on her teammates. Shino still looked stern but at least Kiba was smiling at the camera. Neji didn't change much but she could see he was getting a more chiseled look, resembling her father. "This was harder to get but I swiped them from Kurenai's album when I stopped by for a quick visit. She wanted to know if I knew anything. This is her with her daughter and-"

"Hanabi?!"

She stared at her sister and it took her breath away; her hair was much longer and she was just as beautiful as she remembered. Looking at everyone made her heart ache to hear their voices once more. Unable to keep her emotions in check, she hugged Sasuke. Burying her face against his shoulder, she whispered her thanks.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers as he stared at the fire. The wood crackled as Hinata continued to look at the photos. Motherhood had been good to her former sensei; she could see the pure adoration Kurenai had for Mirai. There were so many things she wanted to tell Kurenai; seek her advice as a student, friend, and mother. She sniffed and wiped the tear from the photo. Sasuke rubbed her back comfortingly and she relaxed in his arms.

Karin stared as the two huddled closer. Suigetsu had passed out somewhere in the living room and she thought of rejoining the group around the fire. With a soft smile on her face, she went back inside and helped Juugo clean the kitchen. He closed the kitchen curtain, blocking their view of the two and they worked quietly. Although she had often wished Sasuke would look at her differently, she knew that what he felt for Hinata was strong.

At first it worried her that he could be pushed to do something destructive because Sasuke wasn't the most stable person around. But the more time she spent with them, the more she realized that she, along with Kouto, kept him calm and happy. It baffled her that Sasuke hadn't done anything yet. He was one of the most determined and driven people she knew but it seemed like Sasuke had changed. He wasn't cruel and ruthless, but more humble and respectful.

"Give it time," Juugo said. She looked at him and he smiled. "They'll get there."

She pushed up her glasses and shrugged like she didn't know what he was talking about.

.

.

Thinking it was smart to brush up on her training, Hinata asked for their help to get back in fighting condition. Juugo refrained from any combat since he was afraid that he might lose control and hurt those around him. She had started off with Karin, who Sasuke thought would be a nice starting point for her to get back into the groove of things.

Kouto stood beside his uncle as everyone watched his mother spar with the redhead. He was scared every time Karin managed to hit her, making him gasp in shock. Sasuke noticed it and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't underestimate your mother. She knows what she's doing. Remember when she tried to fight me?" Kouto nodded but worry still marred his face. _Why would she ever need to fight like that?_ He thought the point of his own training was to protect her.

"Her fighting skills are impressive," Juugo remarked.

"Yeah, and those cheekbones don't hurt either," Suigetsu added. The other men looked at him. "What? I'm just saying she's easy on the eyes."

Over the next few days, Sasuke eyed the other man wearily as he trained with Hinata. Karin and Juugo were out shopping for groceries and Kouto was starting to learn to use chakra on his feet, leaving Suigetsu the only person available. He watched as she became increasingly frustrated. Out of everyone, she thought it was harder to fight Suigetsu who would easily escape from any of her tenketsu targeting by turning to water. It frightened her at first; she thought he had literally exploded.

Once again left at his mercy with the large blade aimed at her neck, she conceded. Suigetsu helped her up and pulled her close. "So I was thinking we could maybe go out to eat later tonight, somewhere real nice," he grinned at her. Hinata poked her fingers together, trying to find a way out of it. She liked Suigetsu in the sense she liked all of Taka; as friends. Karin had suggested she date but she didn't think there was a need for it. She was happy enough with the people in her life, even if she could never forget her family and friends back in Konoha.

"So how about you tell me which restaurant is your favorite and…" he continued as he played with a strand of her hair.

Kouto's eyes narrowed and walked over to them. "Mommy, can I go too?" She smiled at Suigetsu and shrugged as if there was nothing she could do. Suigetsu thinned his lips at the innocent looking boy.

"Sure, the more the merrier," he forced out. "It'll be a blast."

"Then Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo should come too!" Kouto replied. "I'll tell everyone that we're going!"

Sasuke felt proud at how protective his nephew was over Hinata. He had heard the whole conversation and although he wanted to drag Suigetsu out of there, it would only make him look possessive. If Hinata gave in to Suigetsu's advances, then he'd _eventually_ learn to respect her decision. It wasn't fair to keep anyone that could make her happy away just because he deemed her untouchable. As much as it hurt too remember that Itachi was gone, she deserved to be loved and treated like the treasure she is.

But it was painfully obvious that Hinata didn't share the same feelings when she sat on the opposite end of Suigetsu, leaving him in a foul mood. Sasuke tried not to smile too much as Kouto stole his mother's attention whenever the white haired man tried to start a conversation with her. A small part of him felt bad for taking advantage of the situation but then he remembered all the times Suigetsu had teased him. Having him pay for everyone's meals was penance enough.

Before they left, Hinata announced that she had something planned for them all. "As a special thank you, I got vouchers to the hot springs for us all." Hinata expected some excitement but only Suigetsu hollered. Karin shifted in her seat, Sasuke glared at Suigetsu who was getting giddy at the idea of a mixed bath, and Juugo merely smiled appreciatively at her.

As they walked back home, Karin pulled Hinata aside. "Is it a public spring or can we request it to be a private thing?" For the first time, Hinata noticed her act timid and nervous. She didn't know what she had to feel self-conscious about, Karin had a great body. But then again she also could relate to feeling bashful around other people; everyone is their own worst critic.

"Well it's a public spring but a lot of people don't really go to this one," Hinata explained. "There's a nicer but more expensive one an hour away which everyone raves about. I would've saved my money for that one but I just felt like everyone needed to relax after all this training and construction work."

Karin relaxed and assured her that the cheaper option was okay. Hinata tried to think of a way to make her feel comfortable as she got changed. The two would have the bath to themselves but the redhead still looked anxious and changed in a stall. As she let the warm water relax and loosen her muscles, Hinata wondered what was taking Karin so long. She was about to get up when Karin appeared. Strangely, she was using an additional towel to cover her whole upper body.

Quietly getting in, she didn't look at Hinata. Trying to convince herself that Karin was just trying to enjoy it in silence, Hinata didn't say anything. They could hear the liveliness of the other side which it only made things more uncomfortable. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Karin nodded and Hinata smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wander when she heard Karin get up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ready to get out," she replied quietly. "Thank you for this."

Picking up on her tone, Hinata got up but Karin shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me. Enjoy your time." She froze when Hinata gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Karin, please," Hinata said. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No!" She looked away but Hinata didn't let go. "Please, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want you to see me."

Startled, Hinata walked over to stand in front of Karin. She tightened her towel around her. "Why? There's nothing wrong about you. You're a beautiful, confident woman-"

"No I'm not," she spat. Her eyes narrowed at her. "Look at this and then tell me that." She let the towel she was using to cover up drop, showing her scars. "Is this beautiful?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the marks. They covered her chest, neck and arms. It was then that she realized she never really saw Karin without her long sleeved lavender top. Upon closer inspection they looked like bite marks. _Who? But more importantly why?_ She looked at Karin's eyes, angry yet teary.

"Is this beautiful?" she asked once again. "It's what I get for healing people, you know? When people bite me, I heal their wounds. When I get hurt, I can mend it easily and regenerate quickly but these ugly permanent scars are reminders of the time people used me as a tool."

Hinata pulled her into her arms and felt her own eyes start to tear. "B-but Karin, I still think you're beautiful. I envy your poise. The way you carry yourself…I wish-"

"Stop. You don't have to lie," Karin whispered. "I did some of this myself, it was to survive. Sasuke's bitten me, too." She felt Hinata tense. "It was to help him in battle, back when he was an opportunist. But I didn't care because I was saving him." She pointed to one of them. "This one was from your former Hokage, during the war. It felt like I was going to die then… It still feels like a curse to have such a large chakra reserve because people exploit it. I wouldn't mind it if I didn't have to look at them every day, reminding me how I was forced to heal people who didn't even think of me as human."

Hinata pulled away from her and much to her surprise smiled at her. "I stand by my statement. You are beautiful, confident, a survivor, and incredibly powerful. Karin, I'm even more envious of you." Karin tried to roll her eyes and sniffed. "I'm serious. You saved people and healed them. Thank you for keeping Sasuke alive and helping Tsunade? As a former Konoha kunoichi, I want to thank you for that as well. You might think it's a curse but I'm still in awe of you."

Blushing at Hinata's praise she looked away, not used to someone looking at her with so much admiration. When she looked back, she was stunned to see Hinata opening her towel. "W-what are you doing?"

Fighting a blush herself, Hinata tried to steady her voice. "Do you see it? It's silly to compare this one. Back when I was trying to save a person I loved, I was struck down and impaled. I wouldn't do anything differently because he lived. But the scar never went away, and eventually I saw it as a sign of my strength and how far I'd go for the ones I loved."

Karin traced the scar and softly smiled. Then her eyes traveled south to the light colored stretch marks near her abdomen. Hinata jumped and quickly closed her towel. "They're from Kouto's birth. It used to be worse." Hinata suddenly felt silly, here she was trying to make her feel better yet she still felt self-conscious over how a woman's body changes after giving birth.

"I think they're lovelier than that one," Karin said. "You gave life, there's no shame in that."

"You do too," Hinata added. "Do you want to go back in or should we-"

Karin got back in, this time not bothering covering up. She still felt insecure about them but tried to enjoy the springs. They started talking and giggling; delighted they had each found a new friend and confidant in one another. Hinata tried to change the conversation when Karin teased her about Sasuke, even fighting against her grip when Karin embraced her.

On the other side, Suigetsu finally found the opening he was searching for and peeked through. "Do it. Kiss her," he whispered. Suigetsu licked his lips as Karin playfully teased Hinata. Sasuke, grateful he hadn't yet snuck over to the other side, knocked him out cold.

"What's wrong with him?" Kouto asked when he came around.

"You don't even want to know," he lazily replied. He smirked when Kouto pushed Suigetsu's floating body away from him.

While they waited for the women outside, Sasuke asked them to watch Kouto. He saw Ryuu walk by and wanted to ask some questions about the renovations. Karin was the first to appear, looking and feeling more refreshed than ever. "Where's Sasuke and Kouto?" she asked.

"Sasuke said he'd be back in a bit and Kouto's over there."

She looked around and frowned. "No he's not."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and pointed at the empty bench. His jaw dropped and Karin smirked. "You know, when he realizes that you weren't paying attention he's going to beat you down."

Trying not to look too worried, Suigetsu scoffed. He loved fighting Sasuke but he had a feeling it'd be more painful this time. "First, Kouto is probably just around the corner." He wasn't and Karin knew it but she wouldn't tell him. Since he wasn't in any danger, she'd enjoy this moment. Karin smiled mockingly. "Secondly, Sasuke's very understanding. He knows how kids are. But more importantly, there's two of us and one of him. We can take him on, right Juugo?"

He looked towards his friend but he was also gone. Frantic at the first sign of his disappearance, Juugo had quickly searched for him. Sasuke jogged towards them after Hinata thanked the front desk lady. "Where's Kouto?" she asked.

Sasuke and Karin looked at Suigetsu expectantly. "Heh, it's a funny thing-"

"How funny?" Sasuke scowled. Karin watched in amusement while Hinata looked behind Suigetsu and smiled.

Juugo had Kouto under his arm and tried to look calm. Thankfully his feathery friends had quickly pointed to his hiding space. After scolding Kouto for sneaking off, he hugged the boy. Apparently he wanted to play at the park for a few minutes until his mother was ready to go.

"See? Funny." Suigetsu ruffled the boy's head once Juugo set him down. "This kid, you have to love him, right?"

Kouto scowled at him but brightened up as he walked beside his mother who was oblivious to the brief but terrifying moment he caused.

"I guess you won't die today," Karin lamented. "Too bad."

Suigetsu laughed sarcastically while glaring at her.

.

.

The buzzing was a constant in his sanctuary, it signaled normality which he found comfort in. This was something that he could control. They communicated with him and he solved any inconsistencies they encountered in their habitat. It felt nice to have control over every variable. Shino carefully and quietly continued to monitor some of the hives.

He knew that he had responsibilities that forced him to set aside his emotions and for a long time he didn't have a problem with it because he had friends who understood. Kiba, who had more freedom of the three, would tease them saying that they needed to relax. Hinata would giggle but he knew the weight on her shoulders could be immensely crushing. Yet she never complained to them; in fact, Hinata would use every detrimental word from her father to push herself. While she never saw herself as formidable, Shino wished he had told her that she was his source of inspiration. When she was looking at Team Eight, Naruto, and at Neji, Shino was looking at her.

Shino closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders, trying to keep his composure. But his kikaichū had already sensed his distress and the buzzing increased. It was deafening and he started taking deep breaths. Suddenly he turned his head to the newcomer, his chest constricting with anticipation. Slowly outstretching his hand, allowing the insect to land on his index finger, he then brought it close to him.

It was one of the offspring, meaning that the path to the answers he was looking for had been set. Patience; he would need to exercise it for a few days until Kiba returned from another mission. They had made a promise to confront the Uchiha together. Shino flexed his hand repeatedly, for the first time his patience was waning.

 _Hurry up, Kiba!_

.

.

"You have to go again?" Hinata asked. "I thought you said you wouldn't have to return to Konoha for at least a few more months."

Sasuke pretended to sigh and shrugged. "Something came up but I'll try to make it quick. I doubt I'll be there long since I was just there," he assured her. On the inside, he felt excited. Ryuu had told him of a small town in the northern region that had a beautiful coastline. He wanted to see it for himself; if it was as he described it, then perhaps he could make it their second home.

The town of Aguni was similar to Kiyoko with their self-sustaining economy, relying primarily on their fishing industry. This meant that they didn't need to rely on shinobi for protection. They could wait out the ugly Kiyoko winters at the beach and it'd give Kouto another place to call home. It sounded perfect but he wanted to make sure for himself before dragging them out of the safety Kiyoko provided.

"Okay," she replied. Sasuke leaned against the wall and continued to watch her as she cleaned the dishes. Noticing this, Hinata looked at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "Do you think we can talk more about Itachi later? Before I leave?"

She was already depressed upon hearing the news that Sasuke was leaving again, but she forced herself to nod. It was odd but Hinata was starting to hate talking about Itachi, it only made Sasuke feel horrible about himself. It was draining for the both of them but maybe it could eventually help him out of this sorrow. She only wanted him to be happy.

Sasuke briefly hugged her and picked up his fishing rod. He was going to spend the whole day with his nephew. He came clean about his upcoming departure but kept the details of it vague. Kouto did express his disappointment that he'd be gone again but Sasuke promised him that he had a big surprise for him when he returned.

"How big?" Kouto asked skeptically. "Like a toy or...?"

Sasuke leaned in. "Trust me. You're going to love it."

Kouto tried to hide his excitement and shrugged. "Just don't take long this time and don't leave us with Suigetsu. I don't like the looks he gives mommy."

"You don't?" he asked carefully. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't need a boyfriend," he scrunched his nose. "Mommy has you for all that adult stuff."

He nearly dropped the bait in the pail. "W-what?"

Kouto snorted and fixed his hook for him. "You can protect her and fix things around the house. But when I grow up, it'll be my turn to protect her. She won't have to work because I'll make enough money for us all. Obviously you can't go on missions when you're an old man," his voice lost its playfulness. "...Grandpa used to complain about his bones all the time." His grey eyes turned serious when he showed Sasuke what his grandfather taught him. Sasuke wished he could have thanked Masao for keeping his family safe.

Once he got the hang of it, the two quietly waited for the fish to bite. It was relaxing and gave him time to think.

Sasuke already knew how he felt about Hinata but couldn't gauge whether it was mutual. There was that drunken encounter but he had rebuffed her so perhaps it scared her off? Deep down he knew that it was the right thing to do; she wasn't completely sober and going through with it would have caused a rift between them. To be honest if she came onto him again, sober of course, he didn't know if he'd have the same restraint. But there would always be the one thing that held him back; _was Hinata still in love with Itachi?_

Would Hinata see him as a replacement? Sasuke didn't think that he could judge her if she did. If it made her happy, he could be that person for her; fill the void in her life and be her second rate Itachi stand- in. But he didn't know if he was acting selflessly or selfishly, all Sasuke knew was that he wanted Hinata in his arms, like a lover would hold another. Their conversation about Itachi would determine his next course of action and whether he could truly lay his heart out for her.

Kouto stretched his legs and leaned forward. Suddenly there was a jerk and he started to carefully reel in the fish. Sasuke watched as the small boy reeled the fish in and held it up proudly. "See? All you have to do is have patience. It's okay if you don't succeed at first."

"I'll keep that in mind."

.

.

Karin stretched after another spar with Hinata; she looked over at the sweaty woman who looked exhausted. "Do you think we should just order out again?" she asked. Hinata looked like she was going to refuse but quickly fell back and groaned.

"I think that's a good idea," Hinata said. "Hopefully Kouto doesn't get used to it. It was such a mess to fix when Sasuke thought it was a good idea. I can hear him already. _Again?_ If he does that, remind me to make natto when I have the time."

Karin shook her head in amusement, her eyes softened at the blissful smile Hinata had when she mentioned the two. "Hinata?" She turned her head to look at the redhead. "How do you feel about Sasuke?"

"W-what do you mean? He's a good person and uncle," Hinata quickly replied. Red eyes narrowed with doubt. "What do you want me to say? Sasuke's...Sasuke." That same smile appeared on her face but went away when she saw Karin's left eyebrow rise.

"Hinata...don't get mad at me. But do you have feelings for Sasuke?" Karin asked. "And before you answer, put Kouto aside for a second. How does Sasuke make you feel?" She grabbed Hinata's arm before she could escape.

The Hyuuga looked down. "It doesn't matter how I feel. If he can't love himself what hope do I have?" Startled, Karin let go of her hand. Hinata dusted her hands on her pants. "...I'll get cleaned up and go to the market to pick something up. Would you like to come along?"

It surprised her that Hinata would still want her to tag along seeing as she probably made her uncomfortable with her questioning. "S-sure!"

After cleaning up, the two set off. "Karin... Why did you want to know?" Hinata asked almost in a whisper.

"Because all I ever wanted was for Sasuke to look at me with a genuine smile. And for a while I thought I'd never see him give me that smile. We both know he's full of pain and has suffered for so long. It wasn't until you came along…" Hinata opened her mouth to protest. "It's not just Kouto. He looks at you like you're his sunny place. Hinata, I finally saw him smile and it was breathtaking." Karin had tears in her eyes but smiled brightly at her. "Thank you for making him happy." Hinata froze as Karin hugged her.

Sasuke knew something was off when they returned with their fish. Hinata blushed more than usual and Karin made an effort to keep Suigetsu's attention on her. It was odd considering that the two fought like cats and dogs.

"You picked something up?" he asked as she filled their plates. "But we brought dinner..." Kouto proudly showed his mother their catch. "You didn't think I'd be any good at it," Sasuke said accusingly and Hinata shrugged sheepishly.

"Without using any of your special skills...? I just thought it would make you feel bad if you didn't bring enough," she apologized. "I'm sorry."

His pout resembled Kouto's. "Hn. Well I guess we'll just have to eat our fish by ourselves, right Kouto?" But his nephew was sniffing the mouthwatering aroma coming from the takeout. "Oh just get some already," he spat.

Kouto was scarfing his third spoonful by the time Sasuke dropped down on the couch. Hinata put the fish in the freezer for another day and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't be mad. We truly appreciate everything you do. Honestly!"

He exhaled harshly, milking the situation. "Sure, you're just saying that." He turned to look at Hinata who stared at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Nope that won't work on me. Stop it. Stop." Sasuke was about to make a snide comment and turned his head to look at her again, unaware of how close she had gotten. Their noses gently brushed and Hinata stumbled back quickly, her face red.

"Mommy, Suigetsu is already on his second plate!" There was a whisper. "Mommy, Suigetsu called me a tattletale!"

"I'll be right there!" Hinata stuttered and stood up, leaving Sasuke alone in the living room. He slowly placed his palm on his face. He was Sasuke Uchiha, a man feared throughout the shinobi nations. How could something so innocent and chaste have him feeling like this?

"Sasuke, come and eat already!" Kouto called from the kitchen. "Before _he_ eats everything."

"Yeah look who's talking, ya little piglet!" Suigetsu retorted. "I-I'm only joking, Sunshine!"

Sasuke hurried over and blamed his blush on sunburn from being out so long. Of course the only who bought it was Kouto. Karin and Juugo didn't say anything but smirked at each other while Suigetsu only narrowed his eyes at him accusingly.

.

.

"So are we heading out or what?" Kiba asked. He was more than ecstatic to hear that Shino's idea had actually worked. But they were on a time crunch seeing as certain types of weather could shorten the insect's lives.

"We can't just leave the village, we need an alibi," Shino replied. "We need to fabricate a mission that requires the two of us to leave."

Kiba threw a kunai at the tree truck. "Then let's do it already! Say you're going bug hunting or some shit like that."

Shino sighed and pushed his sunglasses up. "It needs to be believable and the Aburame will surely know we're up to something. I can't put them in that position, Kiba," he emphasized. Kiba looked at him accusingly. "Not unless we have something substantial and we don't know that for sure right now."

"So it's all been for nothing? The Uchiha gets away with pretending to be the redeemed hero while Hinata is out there all alone?!" Kiba yelled. "You know what? Fuck this. Just tell me what to look for and I'll track the son of a bitch down and find out what he's hiding."

"Kiba, you can't do that unless you want to be locked up," Shino hissed.

Kiba walked up to him. "Are you going to turn me in?" Shino remained silent.

"I might." They both turned to see Neji staring at them. He had been watching them closely for a few days, hiding in the shadow avoiding their senses. "That is, unless I have a reason to remain silent. I know you're up to something. It's regarding the Uchiha's so- called mission, correct? Tell me what you know and I'll help."

"It's a trick," Kiba snarled and lashed out. He was stunned that Neji's face had three scratches on his face as a result. He had expected the Hyuuga prodigy to move.

He wiped the blood that had begun to seep through. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only want what you both desire as well. I want Hinata back and now I see that any effort was just a show to keep everyone happy. They don't expect to bring her home alive but I do," Neji explained. "You're going after the Uchiha? Then I'm coming with you. I want answers for myself."

"And why should we believe you?" Kiba asked. "It could be a trick so that-"

"I can go to the Hokage with the information I have already," he said seriously. "He will tell the Uchiha and you might be punished for undermining a mission. If you're serious about Hinata's safety, you'll bring me along."

Shino held Kiba back and looked at him. "We need all the help we can get." He turned to Neji. "Can you give us a mission that allows us to leave for at least a week or so?"

Neji's gave him a crooked grin. "Hanabi can request a special convoy of a few shinobi to carry a special gift to a friend. Uncle won't ask questions since he's more concerned with clan matters. It's as solid as we can get."

The two members of Team Eight looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. "Fine but Shino's in charge. Then me," Kiba smirked. "Then Akamaru."

Unmoved by his mocking tone, Neji shrugged. "You can act like that means something but I don't care. The sooner we get our answers the closer I get to Hinata. I'll have the mission be requested by the end of today. We'll take our leave in the morning." He started walking away but stopped. "And a little word of caution, dog. I let this pass but if you try that again, I'll stop your heart," Neji threatened. "We leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

Akamaru growled at him but Kiba addressed Shino with apprehension. "Did we do a smart thing?"

.

.

The day he was to leave, Kouto was preoccupied with chakra training under the careful eyes of Karin. Sasuke took this opportunity to talk candidly with Hinata and they walked farther into the woods where they could have some privacy.

"It's really nice out here," she said. Hinata seemed to be distracted, as if she didn't want to bring up the topic at hand. He tugged on her elbow to stop walking.

"Hinata, I need to know," he began. "How much do you hate me for killing Itachi?"

Abruptly pulling away from her grip, Hinata scowled at him. She opened her mouth but closed it and gave him a grim stare. He could see the hurt and anger in her eyes and it felt like he had his answer to all his questions. "Never mind, I should get back and make sure Suigetsu-"

"Why do you need to do this?" she asked harshly. "What do you have to gain from bringing up the past when all it does is hurt you?" He looked at her in astonishment. "Damnit Sasuke, you're so frustrating and I just want to shake you right now! Do you want me to say that I wish Itachi was still alive? Okay, I do. I wanted my son to know his father."

Sasuke looked down in shame but she cupped his face to look back up at her. "I also wish Itachi was alive so that you wouldn't be so miserable. So that you would stop hating yourself," she said sadly. Sasuke closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. He didn't want to listen to this anymore. Hinata would always be a forgiving person but it wasn't easy for him to see her perspective. "Listen to me, Itachi set his fate with deliberate actions. He wanted to make you stronger by manipulating your emotions. But he did more damage to you than he could have possibly imagined. It's true I loved Itachi but I refuse to be blind to his faults. There's a part of me that hates him." Sasuke was taken back, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "For hurting you and making you mad with vengeance. You are a victim Sasuke and you need to see that. I want you to stop hurting yourself over something you couldn't control. _He_ did this to you, don't forget that."

"But I'm here and he's not," he slowly pulled away and her shoulders dropped in defeat. Sasuke hated disappointing her and he felt that pesky urge to hold her. "Hinata, I'm trying but it's hard-"

"Don't. You don't have to explain anything to me." The distance between them grew and he wanted to reach out for her. "You don't owe me anything but I'm tired. Sasuke, I want to stop looking at the past. If you want to stay in the past, then so be it. But don't expect me to be there you. There are more important things to focus on."

Sasuke finally lost control and desperately grabbed her hand. "But Itachi-"

"He's dead," she said. "And at the time I didn't know how much he was suffering and what he was planning to do to find absolution. But I know you and I see a lot of pain there. You've stayed in his shadow but please don't take the same path he did. I don't want to see your fate end like his did. If you leave us, I don't think I could bear it. I survived without Itachi but if you...I just can't. So be with us. In the present and the future."

"Be with me," Hinata added with a whisper. He gently caressed her face, still feeling like he didn't deserve to be happy with the woman Itachi had loved. But seeing how heartbroken she was pushed all those insecurities away. His heart pounded with anticipation; all the confusion that was tormenting him seemed so small at the moment.

It bothered him that Hinata thought she wasn't strong enough to live without him but Sasuke knew better; she was tenacious and fully capable. But he wasn't. Sasuke couldn't imagine a life without them; they held his sanity and heart in their hands. There was no way he was going to lose Kouto or Hinata and God help anyone who tries to get between them.

She sniffed and he wiped her tear away, giving her a reassuring smile. Sasuke felt lucky he had someone who cared so much about him. _I love her so much._ Fear be damned, he was going to tell her. No longer was he going to hide it any longer. "Hinata, I know I don't deserve to feel this way but I lov-"

"Sasuke! We need to get going!" Suigetsu called out. He soon appeared with a peeved Karin. "Ooh, did we interrupt something?"

"Of course you did, idiot! I told you to wait," Karin hissed at him. She looked at them apologetically. "We'll be going now." She pulled him away while Sasuke seethed with anger.

Hinata moved away from his grip and wiped her eyes. "You should get going, you know how he gets," she tried to sound playful. "Have a safe trip and get back soon, okay?"

"Hinata." She turned and felt his lips on her cheek. For a second she felt like it was another mistake, that he would jump away or start to apologize. But he lingered there and she felt her heart jump with realization. When he moved away, he smiled at her. "We're not done with our conversation. There's something I want you to know but I don't want to rush it right now. And I know right now I'm not the man you need but I promise if you give me time-"

"Sasuke..." She pressed her lips against his, silencing him. She pulled away just enough to speak. "Just come back to us soon."

He wanted to stay in that moment with her, continue savoring her lips and explore what this new element meant to their relationship. But as evident by Suigetsu's and Karin's shouting match, he did have things to attend to. If it wasn't a gift for Hinata and Kouto, he'd push the trip back but sensing the shift in their relationship Sasuke knew this could be the proof she needed to see that he was thinking of their future together.

"I'll try to make it quick." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "And we'll pick this up where we left off."

He smirked at her flustered face and the two walked out to the clearing where everyone awaited them. Kouto hugged him goodbye and he gave Juugo a few parting words before turning to Hinata. "Wait for me," he whispered into her ear. She nodded, looking optimistic and the three of them set off.

* * *

AN: Yup it's going down in the next chapter but we're far from over. I'm really excited to reveal how this news is taken and what comes from it. Just as things were looking up for our little family, I had to shake it up. Sorry. Hope you liked the back and forth switch from Kiyoko and Konoha to help build up the upcoming confrontation.

Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews!


	11. Run All Your Life

_A voice inside the letter_

 _A stranger at the door, no one knows them better_

 _In darkness comes a storm_

 _You can run all your life, they will follow_

Sasuke failed to suppress his groan of irritation as Karin once again asked if they could stop. In all fairness he hadn't consented to her requests and she was getting fed up with his insistence that they continue on, regardless of their lack of sleep.

She frowned at his abrasive behavior. "Sasuke, you're tired. We're tired. Can't we just rest for a few hours?" Suigetsu stretched his neck as if to agree. "We've been going almost nonstop since we left and all we're asking-"

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get home," Sasuke rudely interrupted. They both scowled at him but grumbled under their breath as they dashed onward. He sighed and followed them. Truthfully there were times that he wished they acted like before, following his commands without question. But he also didn't want to lose any of their loyalty or friendships due to his selfishness.

They were a day or so away from getting to their destination and Sasuke figured they could rest for a few days in Aguni while he searched for the right home. Once they arrived at the village's inn, his comrades collapsed on the beds. Sasuke tried to fight his fatigue but eventually succumbed to it and plopped beside Suigetsu before he could hog up the whole bed.

The next day, Sasuke scouted the town on his own while the two enjoyed the sights the fishing town had to offer. He graciously gave Karin, who he had more faith in, money so they could enjoy themselves. They were surprised how effective he was with hunting for the right home. Sasuke had presented them with three choices on the first day and stunned them further by asking for their opinion.

"The one on the beach," Suigetsu mumbled with a mouth full of food. "Sunshine and the little demon will love it."

Refraining from smacking him for the not- so endearing nicknames he gave them, Sasuke turned to a baffled Karin. "Well?"

She pushed her glasses up and blinked. "Um...I don't know. I mean why do you care what we think? You should go with your instinct."

"I did," Sasuke replied. "These three were the best ones I found and need your help picking one. This isn't just for me but for all of us. You guys deserve a home, too. I'm getting one for us and another for you guys. Where would you like to live? And where do you think we should be?"

Her eyes widened and she started to look closer at the photos.

"W-wait! I want the beach house then!" Suigetsu spluttered. "There are too many people that visit the beach, and you need to be secluded from a big crowd."

Karin scrunched her mouth but agreed. "Without seeing it with my own eyes, I think this one is nice and the distance from the center of town is something Hinata will like," She pointed to one photo. "And the one for us...even though you don't have to, I like the one closest to the beach. We'll have you guys over a lot so they'll still enjoy the beach but can still retreat to a safer place."

Sasuke collected the papers and nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll start the process tomorrow and we'll spend a few days at your home so you can sort of get settled in." He rose from his chair, turning his back to them. "And I hope you two and Juugo know how much I appreciate you doing this. It's a small token of my gratitude but I'm glad to have placed my trust in you."

He left them speechless.

.

.

Suigetsu's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful beach and ran to the water with open arms. "I'm never leaving this place!"

Karin chuckled at his childlike behavior before glancing at Sasuke. The sunset had cast a light on his dark features, making him look softer than usual. "How much did buying the house cost you?"

"Money doesn't matter. Besides, this was good choice. I still have to look over a few documents but Hinata's home should be ready for them soon. The privacy from the rest of the town is perfect and nothing about it really draws any attention," he replied. There was a small smile on his face as he watched the waves. "I hope she likes it. There's this extra room that I want to convert into her personal space. It faces the garden and has a door that leads out-"

Karin stifled a giggle at how excited he was, this was the most excited he had been the entire trip. He frowned and tensed his jaw, not liking being laughed at. "I'm sorry. It's just...kind of cute how much in love you are with her." There was still a bittersweet feeling when she thought of them. Karin had idolized Sasuke and hoped that she could be the one to make him smile. But she couldn't bring herself to hate Hinata, not after getting to know her and seeing how much she had changed him for the better.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk back. This was not the conversation he wanted to have right now, at least not with her. Karin tugged on his sleeve, causing him to shrug her off. While she had backed off with any claims of love after the war, he felt a stronger urge to draw the line. There was no potential for a relationship between him and Karin, or Sakura. The only person he saw was Hinata and he couldn't risk the opportunity that had opened up. "I'll be at the other house for a bit. I want to check somethings out. I'll see you two for dinner later."

Thinking it was better to leave him alone, she sat down and idly drew spirals on the sand. _I feel sorry for you. Even though they're your own feelings, you can't express them easily._

Sasuke took the short walk to the large house that was now his and Hinata's. It was unbelievable but knowing what they now shared, this empty building felt more of a home than the barren Uchiha district back in Konoha; this was going to be a completely fresh start for his family.

He closed the door behind him, he walked to the spare room he wanted Hinata to make her own. It didn't have any furniture in it but there was potential for many uses. Was she an artist? If so, he'd watch her as she painted. Did she like to read in her spare time? He'd buy her all the books she wanted. There was still so much he had to learn about her that he couldn't wait to find out. The only things he knew so far had been enough to draw him in but the way she made him feel sealed his unwavering devotion.

Yet it was terrifying to admit it out loud to anyone without fully coming to grips with it himself.

To Sasuke, admitting to be in love meant a lifelong commitment. As an Uchiha, he grew up believing it was all or nothing. His father, as estranged as he was with him, had never hidden his devotion to his mother. Mikoto was the only person who could make the mighty Fugaku bow to her will. Everyone in his clan had been the same, loving whole heartedly and without question. It was probably their blind devotion to the clan that was their undoing even if Sasuke thought things could've been solved differently. Itachi had managed to see past any allegiance to the clan but his love for his brother had also been his undoing. Love had managed to bring so much pain, Sasuke was scared what it held in store for him.

He couldn't be like Naruto who had claimed to be in love with Sakura only to see her as a sister later on. Or be like Sakura who still held out hope he would one day return her affections, missing out on any other prospects such as the kind hearted Lee. People tossed the word so freely that he hadn't known what it meant or felt like; it was why he was so stubborn to admit that he loved Hinata; because once it was out there, it would be irreversible. There would be no taking it back, not that he ever saw himself wanting to, but more importantly there would be no hiding it from anyone who wanted to find a way to harm him.

The feeling of self-preservation was something he struggled to shake off the more time he spent with Kouto and Hinata. The last remnant of his innocence was his heart. Not in the same sense as childhood wonder or naivety, but in regards to experience with being vulnerable. Sasuke had always sheltered himself from emotions that didn't resemble anger or sadness. Yet even then he used them as fuel to get stronger. It scared him to give his heart but gifting it to Hinata didn't rattle him as much as he thought. There were many unknowns ahead but he couldn't see it shattering while in her possession.

His hands trailed the windowsill, feeling the smooth texture, and rested his forehead on the cool glass. Sasuke wanted them here already, settling in their new home. The distance was slightly longer than his trips to Konoha but the sense of longing was stronger now that he had something exciting and new to explore.

Sasuke didn't like leaving Hinata without there being a clear understanding of what he meant. Not only did he think it was cruel to leave her in the dark but now that he was coming to terms with it, Sasuke hated leaving her behind without securing their relationship. What if Ryuu did something that made her second guess Sasuke's worth? Or what if she liked how easily Kouto latched on to Juugo? His eyes were now aware of everyone who could catch her eye. All it took was one moment to slip up and he couldn't have that. Not now.

Hinata was everything he needed; kind, gentle, supporting, funny and strong willed. Sasuke now understood how love could make you weak to their whims. His mother tamed his father and Hinata was doing the same to him. Yet the more he thought about it, the less frightened he became. Maybe it was time to tear down his walls and welcome the warmth and light that was Hinata.

The only thing he could hope for was that they could be left in peace; Sasuke didn't want them to see the man everyone feared. Kouto and Hinata were his priority and they had brought a sense of tranquility to his once chaotic mind. The closer he had become with them, the farther his past seemed.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

.

.

.

They had entered the Land of Earth, struggling to get through the rocky mountain range. Neji questioned how any insects could live in this environment but there were many things he didn't understand about the Aburame or the bugs they cultivated. But he knew understood more than anyone that each clan had their own secrets.

"How much further do we have to go?" Neji asked Shino as he analyzed the small colony of insects. He used his Byakugan to see if he could sense the Uchiha but there was no sign of him. The Hyuuga began to question the Aburame's effectiveness. The path they had taken hadn't lead through any major villages, signaling that Sasuke was trying to avoid being seen but that could easily be chalked up to him not wanting to draw attention because of his exploits before the war. If he had a resume that even resembled his, Neji wouldn't want to be seen either. He turned to look at Kiba and Akamaru, both of them struggling to find a distinct smell. "Tch. Useless…"

The canine handler snarled at him. "No one said you had to come along, asshole. Me and Shino can do this by ourselves."

"Tell me, Kiba. Have you picked up on his scent yet? I thought that was your only useful skill yet you can't even do that. I might as well have asked Kakashi for one of his hounds instead," Neji scoffed. "At least they'd know when to speak."

Just as Kiba was going to lunge at the stoic Neji, Shino stood up and dashed forward. Both men glared at each other but followed close behind. He said nothing but the speed he was going at signaled how urgent it was.

Shino had noticed the difference in size between this colony and the previous ones before they entered this country. Time was of the essence if the population was any indication and he hoped that Kiba would be able to pick up any scent that would led them to the Uchiha and apparently two companions.

They had said he was traveling with a male and female. Shino had kept this information secret since the description of the woman didn't sound like Hinata and he knew Sasuke had acquaintances from his time away. But the feeling that the Uchiha was hiding something intensified.

.

.

Hinata finished her shower and patted her hair dry with a towel. Juugo had taken Kouto out for a day at the park leaving her alone. There was nothing for her to do since Juugo had taken care of the chores and dinner wouldn't need to be prepared for a few hours. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she decided to meditate; it had been a long time since she had the chance to do so without any interruptions or worrying.

Managing to clear her mind, she took deep breaths; in and out. Suddenly her head turned to the left, Hinata thought she had sensed something. Slowly getting up, she tiptoed to the window. There was a rustling in the trees, heading towards her direction. Blood rushed to her ears as she activated her Byakugan and gasped when she realized who it was.

Thinking quickly, Hinata made a shadow clone who hurried out in search of Juugo and Kouto. There was no time to escape from Neji's Byakugan, Kiba's nose or Shino's kikaichū. Not with the speed they were coming. All she could do was warn Juugo and keep Kouto out of their reach. Hinata knew she was likely to be captured but her son wouldn't, not if she could help it.

But she wouldn't make so easily for them, she had to try. Hinata ran in the opposite direction her clone had headed in and just as she suspected, they followed her. She picked up her pace, taking them farther away from the park where Kouto and Juugo were at.

Off in the distance was a smaller mountain range that she thought could be used to her advantage. But before she could go any further, she saw Neji heading from that direction. _How did he-?!_ She turned to the right but once again there was someone there. She could see that it was Kiba which mean that Akamaru was nearby as well. Her eyes widened and she chastised herself for not noticing it earlier, they were closing in on her.

To make things worse, she hadn't made it very far from her house.

As Kouto played with other children at the park, Juugo sat under a tree. Keeping a close eye on him and everyone that was in the vicinity, he quickly sensed the birds that swooped down near him, chirping. They had seen a small group of shinobi in the village.

Juugo's face turned grim and looked towards the direction they indicated. Shinobi didn't have a reason to be around these lands so it was crucial to see for himself. Hopefully they wouldn't cause them any trouble, but Juugo knew that he would have to do all he could to keep Sasuke's family safe.

Just as he was going to call Kouto over, he saw Hinata running towards him. "Hinata, they say that there are-"

She nodded and blinked quickly. "You have to go now. I have them distracted for now but it's only a matter of time before my chakra runs out."

He looked at her questioningly but shook his head. "I'll divert their attention, you two just run as fast as you can-" Juugo explained.

Her clone shook her head sadly. "No, they've locked in on my position." Juugo looked around frantically but she grasped his chin to look at her. Realization dawned on him and he let out a shaky breath. Hinata nodded, knowing he knew she wasn't really with them. "I can't outrun them but I don't think they've pinpointed the two of you. Juugo you need to take Kouto far away from here-"

"Hinata, I can't do that! Are you just going to give up after all we've done?! Sasuke will-"

She grabbed his arms, pleadingly. "It's too late! I'm already losing enough chakra as it is and need to prepare for a fight if I have to so you have to go. Sasuke and I both agreed that Kouto's safety mattered above everything else and that includes me. They won't know to look for him so you should be okay for now. Just please keep him safe. Leave the village and send word to Sasuke. I won't be able to return but-"

"Mommy, I'm not going without you!" Kouto cried out. He had overheard them talking. Hinata looked around, seeing a few people glancing in their direction. She pulled them away from any prying eyes into a small clearing. He yelped as Juugo picked him up.

"Baby, listen to me," Hinata cried. "You need to go and hide with Juugo. I can't go with you and I'm so sorry for failing you-"

"No! You promised that you'd take me wherever you went! You can't leave me!" He argued, kicking at Juugo's sides to be let go. Kouto had seen the fear in his mother's eyes, something he had only seen when they first met Sasuke. "I...I'll hate you forever if you leave me!"

Hinata grabbed his face and frowned at him. "Then hate me. But just do this for me, please!"

Kouto was stunned at the despair in her eyes. "N-no mommy, you can't..."

She smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead. "No one can know you're my son or who your father is. If they do, they might do bad things to you. Don't tell anyone but remember that I love you so much. Baby, never forget that."

Without another word, the clone dissipated and Kouto reached out to grab at nothing. Juugo started running, trying to quell the hurt in his chest as Kouto screamed for his mother.

.

.

Neji had trouble breathing once he saw her with his own eyes. His Byakugan confirmed it was her but seeing his precious cousin a mere few feet away from him felt unreal. So many years, so many questions but all he wanted to do was hold on to her and never let go. Six years had changed her appearance, but nothing too drastic where he wouldn't recognize her.

Hinata still had her beautiful long hair, her face was still soft. She was still Hinata. He moved quickly towards her but his relief was short lived as he picked up on her posture and facial expression. She looked like a cornered animal. He approached more slowly and carefully, his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Hinata…it's me, Neji." It sounded stupid but he didn't like the fear in her eyes.

 _What happened to you? Who took you away?_

He took a step forward only for her to walk backwards in a defensive position; it infuriated him that Hinata was scared of him. "I'm here to take you home-"

"Please, I can't-" Her voice was still gentle. "I-I…"

Suddenly Kiba ran ahead and before Neji could warn him to stop, engulfed her in his arms. "It's you! It's really you! Oh God, Hinata we thought…" Kiba tightened his hold and buried his nose in her hair, engraving her scent in his mind. His shoulders shook as he sobbed. "You're alive! I never gave up...I never gave up."

Hinata felt her resolve crumble as one of her best friend's cried. She couldn't pretend to be unaffected; slowly her arms wrapped around his back. "I'm so sorry, Kiba," Hinata whispered. He sniffed and pulled away, shaking his head. "I didn't mean-"

"There's no reason to apologize, Hinata. You're alive...that feels so good to say." He chuckled and wiped his eyes. He pulled her to his chest protectively as Neji approached. Kiba's eyes narrowed, still untrusting of the Hyuuga.

"Hinata…" Neji said softly.

She rested her head against Kiba's strong chest. "I'm sorry, Neji. I'm just scared."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he replied. "Why would you even think I would?" Neji reached out and she hesitantly pulled away from Kiba. Once she was in his arms, Neji kissed her temple and murmured assurances of her safety. While not one to show his affection, he couldn't help but express how much he missed Hinata. Right now, nothing else mattered; they could figure everything out later. Neji just wanted to keep her right here, in his arms.

"Neji…" Hinata whispered. "I can't go back."

Even Kiba frowned at her words.

"Please don't make me go back," she looked down as he pulled away and searched her face for any clues. "I left for a reason and I can't return."

.

.

Juugo suddenly stopped in his tracks and let Kouto down. "Hide. Now."

Kouto scampered into a bush, covering his mouth to stay quiet. He wasn't dumb; he knew that someone was after his mother and possibly him. But he didn't know the reason. _What did mommy do? What did I do?_

Carefully he leaned towards an opening in the bush, losing hope as Juugo ran away. His first thought and fear was that he was leaving him alone to deal with the bad people. But seconds later, another figure came from the shadows and hurried after him. Kouto whimpered; he felt waves of menacing aura surrounding that man.

Shino had found the small house near where the last colony settled. While Neji and Kiba had chased after Hinata, his insects had led him to where one of the other inhabitants currently was. He sensed the man was a shinobi and knew he couldn't let him go. Not when he could be the man who was responsible or partly responsible for keeping Hinata away. He felt his kikaichū stir uncontrollably, Shino was going to lose control but he didn't care. He would get his answers from this man one way or another.

Juugo hoped Kouto was farther away for this, but he'd just have to try to be careful. He didn't want to hurt Kouto if he fully succumbed to his rage. He felt his arm start to transform and he shot out to impale the shinobi Hinata warned him about.

Barely dodging it, Shino returned the favor with a swarm of kikaichū. It became apparent that this man could perform long distance attacks so he had to subdue him quickly.

Kouto's heart pounded harshly against his chest. _Is Juugo okay?_ Maybe he defeated that man. Fear kept him paralyzed; he didn't know if he should go after him. Suddenly there was a monstrous scream that thundered throughout the woods. Kouto covered his ears with his small hands and squeezed his eyes shut. _What kind of animal makes that noise?!_

A large object crashed into a nearby tree and Kouto scampered out of his spot to see what it was. "J-J-Juugo...?" Kouto gasped as the creature raised his head. It looked like him but not entirely. His left eye was black and his skin was much darker. His body looked like it was smashed together with a monster's and the small boy slowly retreated.

"Run!" Juugo roared. His voice sent chills down his spine and Kouto legs felt like rubber. He shakily started to run away, looking back to see something start to cover Juugo's body. It looked like bugs and his screams of pains only terrified him even further and he began to hyperventilate.

Kouto fell, tripping on a tree root. He hurried to hide behind the tree, thinking someone had seen him. Slowly looking back, Kouto covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his whimpers and looked away. Juugo's form had been terrifying but this bug man was scarier because he was able to take him down. And right now he stood calmly as the bugs slowly engulfed his protector.

The young boy rubbed his eyes furiously; they hurt and not just from the crying. There was another roar from Juugo and Kouto felt relieved that he was still alive. However he knew he couldn't help, his uncle trusted Juugo and he would have faith in him too that he could handle this.

Kouto tried to make his getaway as quiet as possible. Alone, he didn't know what to do. _Are these the people mommy was scared of?_ As the monsters fought, Kouto ran back home. His mother was likely fighting people like this and needed help. There was no doubt in his mind when it came to his mother, he would protect her and succeed because he had been training for this moment.

Shino glanced in the direction Kouto had left. This threat had been subdued and while he had immense chakra reserves, it only meant more food for his kikaichū. He calmly walked away as the kikaichū started to feast on the large man. He wouldn't die quickly because he hadn't offered any answers yet, however Shino had another feeling that whoever tried to hide from him right now could be useful as well.

.

.

Trying to bite back any judgement until he heard everything, Neji listened as Hinata explained her reason for leaving.

"I wasn't going to win that fight, Neji. And I didn't want to be branded with the seal," she lied. Hinata closed her eyes, not wanting to see his disappointment. Just as she expected, he wasn't pleased.

"So you ran away from home because you were scared of being sealed?" He struggled out. Neji felt betrayed; she gave him nothing but empty promises to change the clan. To think he had faith in her…

He clenched his fist and Kiba stood protectively in front of Hinata. "Do you have any idea what we went through after you left?! We didn't know if someone kidnapped you, if you were dead...How stupid…no, selfish can you be?!"

His breathing quickened as she looked down at the ground; fury filled his body. "How could you do this to us?" _Do you know how much you hurt me?!_ "Do you know how devastated you left Hanabi? She had to grow up so much in such a short time because not only did she have to deal with your supposed death, but also thrust into the title she never really wanted."

"I'm sorry," she pathetically repeated.

Kiba pushed Neji back as he advanced on her. "Back off. I knew your stupid clan was the reason for all this. If you guys hadn't pushed her, she wouldn't have left!" As much as he was relieved to find her, Kiba was also furious. _Hinata had abandoned us because she was scared of losing her title?_ He agreed that it was selfish and a cowardly move but he wouldn't admit out loud.

The two postured themselves ready for a fight and Hinata realized that her intuition was right; she was better off a ghost than coming back. She stood between them, facing her furious cousin. "Stop! I take full responsibility for this but I can't go back. I won't."

"Then you aren't taking responsibility," he spat back at her. "You are coming home… even if I have to drag you back myself."

His Byakugan activated and she sadly stared into his eyes. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this."

Kiba was at a crossroads. Helping Neji meant that he would betray his best friend but taking Hinata's side would only be short lived because he'd still want her to come back to Konoha.

"All this time I thought you were stronger than what they gave you credit for. Not coming back with us only proves their claims," Neji sneered.

"Then let them think of me as a weakling." Hinata summoned a clone and the two got into a defensive stance as Neji curled his lip.

"So be it."

They darted forward, palms meeting with blue sparks. Each hit looking like flashes of lightning.

.

.

Kouto had barely made it to the clearing near his house when the door opened. He lingered in the bushes as he watched a man with long brown hair walk out. In his hands were papers of some sort but Kouto couldn't make anything out. Once he was gone, he tiptoed closer to a window. "Mama?" he whispered. But his fears were confirmed when he peeked inside his home and saw that it was empty.

The only thing he could think of was to follow the stranger from a distance. He might lead him to his mother and while he didn't know what to do afterwards, that was his only goal. Kouto didn't have to wait long as he heard rumbles and violent whirling sounds. It echoed throughout the area, the intensity fighting nearby wildlife from their habitats.

He watched with a mixture of shock and horror as his mother and her clone fought against the brown haired man that was just in his house. Upon closer inspection, the man looked just like his mother and Kouto wondered if she knew him. Kouto turned his head at the sound of leaves crunching, his heart dropping at the sight of a large beast. He had never seen a wolf in these woods and quietly but quickly scurried away.

Hinata's Byakugan flickered and she couldn't concentrate on anything but Neji's onslaught of attacks. Never before had she truly regretted ignoring her shinobi training. Yet in all her years of training, she could never beat Neji. Trying anything now was just suicide. "Ah!"

He had struck her elbow joint, sending painful shockwaves that rippled down to her fingertips. The chakra flow to her left arm was done, rendering it useless. A gleam of metal caught her eye and she failed to dodge the kunai in time.

Her son flinched when she cried out in pain again. Hinata grabbed at her left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. The amount of red on her clothes terrified him and Kouto yelled out as the man continued to strike his mother. His small hands shook and he started to cry. _Why am I so pathetic?! Grandpa...Momma! Where are you, Sasuke?!_ He walked backwards until he felt the muzzle of the wolf like creature.

Akamaru barked to alert Kiba of the bystander, scaring the child even further. Kiba hurried over and looked at the quivering boy. _What is he doing out here?_ He looked back at where the Hyuugas were fighting, feeling anxious. "Get away, kid. Go home or you'll get hurt." Kiba winced as Hinata cried out again; he would stop it before it got too far. He didn't think Neji would kill her, only incapacitate her. But he wished Hinata didn't put up a fight and just gave up already.

The child looked in the same direction and ran towards the battle. "Wait!"

Kouto quickly made the hand seals, casting a large stream of fire to separate the man from his mother. The torrent inferno was large enough to incinerate the area but Neji quickly protected himself and Hinata from it with a rotation. With heavily lidded eyes, Hinata looked to find the source of the fire and choked back a sob. _No! He's supposed to be far from here!_ With what little energy she had left, Hinata stood up and tried to return his attention to her.

Before she could fully form her right fist into lion shaped chakra, Neji threw her roughly against a tree and she crumpled to the ground. Furious at how his mother was being brutalized, Kouto's Sharingan began to flicker. He took a deep breath, quickly summoning another fireball. His eyes gleamed with joy at the assumption that he had incinerated her attacker. But when the smoke cleared, Kouto let out a gasp of shock. Neji coldly looked at him and rushed forward, Kouto quickly got his fists up to protect himself. His Sharingan receded, hiding his Uchiha blood to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"S-Stop! Please Neji!" Hinata cried out. "Don't hurt the kid! I give up, I'll go peacefully now. Just let him go, he has nothing to do with this. I won't let anyone else get hurt for my decision."

Her cousin eyed her suspiciously. There had been a fire in her eyes when she fought him but now she looked completely defeated. "Who is this boy?" Neji grabbed Kouto's upper arm painfully, causing Kiba to scowl at him.

"What are you doing?! We're just here to take Hinata home and she's just agreed to it. Are you always such an asshole?" Kiba retorted. "He's just a kid. Are you going to hurt him because he almost burned your hair? Just let him go. His parents are probably worried."

Hinata weakly pushed against the tree trunk to stand up, fighting against her instinct to rush over and pull her son away from Neji. "Yes, they will be. He's just a boy I know from the village."

Neji's clone walked up and dissipated after handing him what he found in the house she had fled from. Memories rushed and Kouto yelped with the tightening grip. "Really?" He pulled something out, Kiba and Hinata braced themselves but were surprised to see it was a photo. Much to her relief it was of Masao and Kouto, but she was weary of being too hopeful. "Then why did you have this in your house?"

"K-k...Koichi's mother died during childbirth. The old man in the photo wasn't in good health and allowed me to live with them if I helped raise his grandson. That's it," Hinata lied. "I just look after him sometimes."

 _Believe me! Please, believe me!_

Kouto's heart was breaking. Why would she say all those lies? _Momma…_

Hinata inhaled sharply when he pulled another out. Neji looked at the photo, his blood boiling at the smiling faces. His clone had smashed the frame against the wall and pulled it out, causing it to crinkle. As much as he wanted to rip it into pieces, it knew it'd be enough evidence to convict the Uchiha for his treachery.

"The boy is also coming to Konoha," Neji glared at Kiba who frowned in confusion.

"I'm not kidnapping anyone, Neji!"

Neji flung other photographs at his feet; some were of her holding an infant in her arms. _She looks so happy..._

Kiba slowly turned to Hinata who shook her head and deep down he also didn't want to believe it. He took a deep breath before looking down at the trembling boy. His hair didn't resemble Hinata's; this 'Koichi' had short dark locks that fell flat against his scalp. But more reassuringly, were his dark grey eyes _. It can't be... He doesn't have the Byakugan. He's not…_ Kiba tried to ignore any facial features that resembled Hinata's. "She said she was taking care of the kid for someone else..."

The male Hyuuga shoved the photograph he saved for last in his face and Kiba shakily took it as he recognized one of the people in it; Sasuke was sitting beside the boy in their custody and they were smiling. The longer he looked at it, the angrier he got. _Was this what Sasuke was hiding?! How long did he know...?_ He felt like ripping Sasuke's throat out

Neji peered down at the boy. "He taught you that, didn't he? I know that jutsu and he wouldn't train a mere village boy. There's something special about you…You share something with him. Blood perhaps?"

Hinata choked back a sob and fell to her knees. "No, you have to believe me…" She looked imploringly at Kiba but he was seething with rage.

 _Is this his son or hers? Or both?!_ Akamaru whined as he picked up on his master's anguish and fury.

"They're both coming home," Neji stated coldly. "And the Uchiha will pay for his crime."

.

.

AN: Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted a happy reunion. Fair warning: It will get darker in the next chapter and I will be using a cliché plot device later, which was always in the original outline. I love dragging out the drama.

I apologize for not describing Kouto as best I can. I just imagined him looking strikingly like Itachi did when he was a kid, without the stress lines or dark eyes; so basically Itachi with shorter hair and lighter colored eyes. Sorry to disappoint with a shorter chapter but I felt like it was a good ending. If I added more, I'd struggle for ages on how to end the chapter properly with everything comes directly after this.

Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys keep me going when I'm stuck. You're much more valuable than you might think!


	12. Scream

_I used to think silence was golden_

 _Doesn't matter what I done_

 _Or if I even crossed the line_

 _You start to holler, going for blood_

Shino walked towards the group, picking up the pace when he saw Hinata slumped against a tree. "Hinata," he whispered as he gently checked her face before looking down at her wounds. She was conscious but her gaze focused on a small boy in Neji's grasp. "Who did this?" His voice was cold and menacing.

Kiba jerked his head in Neji's direction, still trying to process the disturbing information.

"She didn't want to come willingly and resisted," Neji replied. "There shouldn't be any trouble bringing them in."

Shino was about to lunge at him when he suddenly stopped, confusion freezing him on the spot. "Them?" he asked Kiba.

"This kid...he might be her...or that bastard's...I don't know what the fuck happened but Sasuke knew about it." Shino stared at the photos, seeing the uncanny resemblance between the Uchiha and the boy. Kiba looked at Hinata sorrowfully.

"We're taking them both to Konoha," Neji said. "As for the Uchiha, we'll worry about him later. But make no mistake, I'll see to it he rots in prison or gets a fitting end to his life."

"No! He did nothing wrong," Hinata argued. "I told him to keep quiet when he came across me. He's kept me safe-"

"From what?! Your family and friends? What the hell were you running from?" Neji erupted. He released his hold on Kouto and the young boy took the chance to run towards his mother. "Maybe the answer to it all comes down to who this boy's father is?"

"...Hinata, did Sasuke do something to you?" Shino asked quietly. "Did he hurt you?" The underlying meaning sickened her and she shook her head.

"It explains everything!" Kiba paced back and forth. "He must've done it. That bastard kidnapped Hinata, raped her and messed her mind up," he said slowly. "I'm going to kill him. I swear to god, he's gonna pay!"

"No!" Hinata shook her head. She dreaded what this meant for Sasuke. "He's not a monster. Sasuke wouldn't do that! The boy isn't Sasuke's son. I made him promise not to tell anyone where I was. I ran away because I knew I was going to lose my title to Hanabi."

"Why are you protecting him?! Hinata, you're free now," Kiba implored her. "Not even Naruto can save his ass now. Sasuke tried to play us for fools but I always knew he was demented and sick."

Hinata pressed Kouto's head against her chest and covered his exposed ear with her mobile hand. "Don't say such things. He's a better man now."

"Whether this child is yours, his or...he's coming along. The Uchiha has betrayed Konoha again by undermining a mission and if this boy is important to him, then he'll have a reason to come for him." Neji towered over them and Kouto glared at him. "And when he does, we'll be ready."

"If you hurt him…" Hinata replied. "Sasuke's going to kill you. So let him go. You came for me and here I am. You're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

Shino and Kiba looked at each other, unsure what the right thing to do was. But Neji scoffed and kneeled close to her. "I can't trust anything you're saying but we'll find the truth soon enough when they search your mind back in Konoha. If the boy is of no importance then I'll bring him back myself." Hinata didn't like the smirk on his face.

"Kiba, tend to her shoulder. We're leaving in five minutes. Shino, what do you have to report," Neji crossed his arms, still staring at Kouto.

"There was a presence near this child and the shinobi attacked me relentlessly. He has been taken care of and should be deceased soon. He might be an associate of Sasuke's but if we need to gather any information from him, we should do it now," Shino replied.

Hinata choked back a sob. "No…" She hated feeling powerless and her guilt doubled at the thought of the gentle giant's fate.

Kouto started to tremble. He moved away from Hinata's embrace and glared at Shino. "You're all monsters!" His Sharingan started to flicker and both men tensed. "I'll make you pay for hurting my mommy and Juugo!"

"The Sharingan…" Shino whispered. Kiba jerked away from Hinata just as he was going to wrap her shoulder. Up until recently, there was only one known Sharingan welder. Shino looked down at Hinata, his breathing becoming more labored. "It's true isn't it, Hinata?"

She kissed Kouto's temple and took a deep breath. There was no way around it anymore. All her actions, efforts, and sacrifices had been made to avoid this very moment. Yet in the end, they didn't matter. They had been found out and the truth couldn't be hidden any longer.

"...The truth is, I was reckless and fell in love. I didn't mean to but it happened. And from that love came something beautiful." Hinata smiled weakly at her son who had angry tears in his eyes. "I didn't want anyone to take my son away so I ran. But I'm telling you the truth that Sasuke is not the father," she said. "His father is dead and I'm all he has. Don't take me from my son."

Kouto continued to glare at them as she kept her arm around him, his eyes blood red and full of hatred. Kiba sighed and continued dressing her wound. He felt disappointed and angry. They had gone through so much pain and confusion because she didn't trust them. _I could have helped her! But she never even gave us a chance._ His pain was increased by the fact that she had gotten with the Uchiha. She might've denied it but it wasn't like there were many of his kind around. Sasuke was the only possible father in his mind.

"Hinata...who's the father?" Shino pressed. Unlike his friend, he needed to hear it from her mouth.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Even Neji's eyes widened at the admission. All of them were bewildered that the S- class criminal, the man who wiped his clan from the face of the earth, and joined the criminal organization that sought out the tailed beasts had fathered her child. Hinata turning her back on the village for such a man made no sense to them, and the suspicion of coercion still lingered in the back of their minds regardless of how much she protested.

Kiba helped her to her feet and grabbed his pack. "We should get going."

"What about the man I've subdued?" Shino asked.

"Leave him. Besides, we need to get home as soon as possible. You're positive he'll die soon?" Shino nodded and Neji turned to Kiba. "Then there's nothing to do. She'll give us the answers we seek one way or another. Whether she was coerced or not, how she managed to stay hidden... Right now, all that I care about is bringing them to Konoha."

"Let's go," Kiba replied.

"Neji! He'll be branded!" Hinata cried out. Shino and Kiba looked concerned. "You know better than anyone that-"

"Of course I do," he spat back. "But maybe he'll get lucky. Or maybe he'll be just like all the other Hyuuga children that have received the seal in your absence." He pulled out chakra restraints and placed them on Hinata, forcing her hands behind her back.

She stared back at him defiantly. "If they seal Kouto, _I_ will make you regret it."

Neji narrowed his eyes and moved to Kouto, quickly put them on him as well. Her son cried out, fearing the weird sensations on his hands. Hinata desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her son, but was powerless to do much. "Don't worry, they don't hurt," she assured him. He moved closer to her but Neji jerked him back by his sleeve.

"There's no need to treat the kid like that!" Kiba yelled. "What the fuck is your problem?"

He pushed Neji away from Kouto and Akamaru growled as he circled around Neji. Kouto took this opportunity to huddle close to Hinata. "I'm sorry for saying I hated you and not being strong enough," Kouto apologized. "I should've been training more and maybe-"

"You were amazing, Kouto," Hinata replied. "And I'm so proud of you. It's me who failed to protect you. Can you forgive me? And whatever they tell you about your uncle or father please remember that most people aren't bad. Some of them are lost or scared."

He started crying and nodded, the urge to wrap her arms around him feeling like a weight on her chest. Kiba grabbed Neji's collar and whispered under his breath to which the Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and whispered back. Pushing away from one another, they stood far apart and Neji motioned for everyone to start walking. Shino gently pulled Hinata along.

Hinata resigned herself to her fate and started walking. The only glimmer of hope she had now was the probability of encountering Sasuke on the way to the village. He had said that his visit wouldn't take long, so he should be on his way back. Hinata only hoped that he could convince them to let them go without using violence but knowing all the parties involved, she doubted it.

Taking one last look to the life she was leaving behind, Hinata tried to look strong. But Juugo's impending fate distressed her. "Shino...? Don't kill him, please. I'm asking as your friend," she whispered. "Please…" Shino gave no indication that he heard and she said a quick prayer for her dear friend.

Neji forced Hinata to walk beside him. Kouto was behind them, between Shino and Kiba. Every time he brushed up against the bug man Kouto would flinch, hoping none of his bugs got on him. He was scared to look back at the canine that brought up the rear, never doubt for a second that he could easily eat him. Every now and then, Hinata would look behind and give him a reassuring smile only to be forcefully grabbed by Neji to look forward.

.

.

Juugo struggled to breathe as he felt chakra being drained from his body. He hoped he had given Kouto enough time to escape. _Maybe he ran to Ryuu's house or is hiding until the threat has left._ Knowing he failed to prevent Hinata's capture and by extension let Sasuke down, Juugo felt it was a fitting end. He did what he could to protect Kouto and hopefully Sasuke could learn to forgive him one day.

The sun began to set and as much as he wanted to stare at it, his eyes felt heavy. The buzzing around him slowly died and his eyes fluttered shut. The feeling of suffocation dwindled. _Dying doesn't hurt as much as I thought._

.

.

Kouto began to defy Neji's orders to continue walking when he started to get tired. It was past his usual bedtime and fatigue was wearing on him. There was also a strong urge to rebel at the man's every command.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Shino asked, slightly hurt that Kouto cowered away from his touch.

Not even bothering to reply, Kouto glared at the ground. "You can ride Akamaru and go to sleep if you want. I'll hold you so you don't fall off." He looked at the dog's master with suspicion and shook his head. Kouto tried to kick him away when Kiba attempted to pick him up.

Hinata remained silent, wanting her son to buy them as much time as possible. She was thankful that her former teammates were trying to be considerate with Kouto and didn't simply drag him along.

Neji, temper already rising, scowled at how patient they were trying to be with the child. "Do you always show this much consideration to all your targets?" Neji said in a mocking tone. "Just pick him up." He would have done it himself but thought it better to keep his eyes on his cousin.

"He's tired. Can we just rest for a while?" Hinata asked.

The other Hyuuga scoffed but Kiba started to look for a spot they could set up camp. "You're not considering this, are you?" Neji fumed as the Kiba pointed to a spot that was well hidden. Shino nudged Hinata to head over there, Kouto quickly following close behind.

Kiba set two sleeping bags on the floor and watched as Kouto and Hinata struggled to lie down. Neji quickly sat beside Hinata, intent on watching her every move in case she managed to free herself. Kouto crawled close to his mother and slowly fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. He wished that when he woke up, Sasuke would be fighting these people off and they could go back home.

Unlike her son, Hinata couldn't slumber. She felt the tension building as the rest of them tended to the campfire or in Neji's case, stared at her. There were so many questions she had after leaving Konoha and dreamed of reuniting with her loved ones but in the silence of the night, her mouth felt dry in their presence.

Kiba, not known for his silence, was the first to erupt. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shino shushed him as Kouto started to shift. "We deserve an explanation," Kiba added in a quieter tone.

Hinata picked up her head to look at him. She could see how much he had aged in their time apart. "What would you think you would have done?" Outraged, Kiba's breathing became heavy. However Hinata gave him a sad smile. "I know what you would have done. You would have tried to protect me from my clan and the village. And I didn't want to put you in that position because they would have punished you," she replied. "You have a big heart and I didn't want that to get you in trouble. Not for my actions. And Shino, the same goes for you but any help from you would have caused a major conflict between the clans. Too many people could have gotten hurt. Neji-"

"Don't try to speak for me," he warned. Hinata slumped back, unable to hold that uncomfortable position.

"You have no idea how hard it's been for me to leave you all behind. I love you," she insisted. "I thought of you-"

"But you still left. Nothing you say changes the fact that you left because you didn't trust us. You took the choice from us. Whether you thought it was the right one is irrelevant. The fact is you didn't have faith in us to do the right thing for us. You think leaving was hard? What about being left behind?" Kiba clenched his fists but stood to the side, wanting to join in but Shino deserved to be heard. "You were the one to abandon us first. We missed you, _I_ missed you…but you left us. I don't know what we did to make you think you couldn't trust us. Nothing changes that and you don't get to decide for us anymore."

Hinata silently nodded but Kiba was already too worked up to stay quiet any longer. "We were Team eight, the group everyone underestimated. We didn't have legendary teachers, our families don't have history together but we were a family… a pack and you broke it up! You did this so stop acting like a victim."

"Keep it down, Kiba," Shino reminded him.

"I don't mean to. I know I'm to blame," she said. "Hate me for it but I had to leave. I had to protect my son." She looked back at Kouto who had a frown as he slept, shifting at the increasingly loud and tense conversation.

"You don't know for sure that they would've sealed him," Kiba replied. "If it came to it, I would have stopped them… and I'll still stop it from happening now-"

"You have no authority over clan matters," Neji interrupted. "You'd know how proper clans work if you had been born into one."

Shino stood up to prevent Kiba from lunging at him, causing a ruckus that would have awakened the sleeping child. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm going hunting." He whistled and Akamaru shook his fur before running after him.

Hinata hated how much she had hurt them all. Yet this would only be a fraction of what awaited her in Konoha. More heartache was soon to follow. She huddled closer to Kouto, trying to give him some sort of comfort even if she couldn't wrap her arms around him. The wind started to pick up and she hummed a soft melody to soothe him back to an easy sleep, erasing his troubled expression. She felt a blanket cover them and looked up to see Shino grabbing another to keep them warm. "Thank you."

But Shino didn't reply, further showing her how betrayed they felt. He turned to Neji and told him he was taking a short walk. Hinata eyes urged her to get some rest but the feeling of Neji's heavy stare was stifling.

"I loved you." Hinata tensed and he quickly turned his gaze to the fire. "You gave me so hope and I actually believed in you. You said you'd change the clan but all you did was get knocked up and run. I don't know what you see in the Uchiha or his ilk. And I don't care, not anymore. After I take you back, I want nothing to do with it because in my eyes you are just like your promises, empty and meaningless."

Hinata remained silent, trying to blink back her tears. She had cried enough today and it didn't help matters. Kouto needed her to be strong.

.

.

It felt like a few minutes had passed after she closed her eyes, but when she was shaken awake she saw that the sun was barely rising in the horizon.

Shino was just as angry and disappointed as his best friend but bit his tongue as Neji nudged Hinata and her son awake at the crack of dawn. Kouto sluggishly walked behind them and sensing Neji's irritation, he stood between the child and Neji.

"We're walking too slowly," Neji said as he stared Shino down. "Or do you want the Uchiha to find us?" He glanced at Hinata's sudden movement and struck her, causing her to fall to her side. Kouto shouted with indignation but Shino held him back.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kiba shouted as he instinctively helped her up.

"She was trying to get out of her cuffs," Neji replied stoically.

"I was just stretching my joints. They felt stiff," she replied quietly. She flinched when Neji loomed over her, trying to meet his cold gaze with one of her own. Neji's sneered reminded her of their broken childhood, where he always saw her as the weak link in the clan.

Kiba clenched his fists. "Back the fuck off or-"

Hinata slumped forward into Neji's strong arms, knocked unconscious with a quick jab to a pressure point in her neck. "We've wasted enough time. Stop trying to delay the inevitable and act like the shinobi you claim to be. She is the enemy, a traitor who is going to face the consequences. Kiba, grab the boy."

"That is enough!" Shino said reproachfully. "We're all upset but you don't get to let it out on her. You've overstepped your bounds by harming her and now we can't trust you with Hinata's care. Hand her over. Now."

Neji tightened his hold and summoned a clone. "If we're quick about it, we might make it to Konoha by tomorrow night at the latest." Shino stepped in front of him and Neji activated his Byakugan. "Stop acting like you're someone important to her. You were just her teammate, _I'm_ her family."

"Then why am I the one treating her as such? Don't forget that you treated her horribly for all those years. We were...I _am_ more of a brother to her. Blood ties don't matter when you're willing to risk everything to keep them safe. Our bond is much stronger than your guilt trip for mistreating her," Shino coldly said.

Kouto whimpered as Neji's clone moved towards him. Kiba stood between them. "I'll carry him himself." Neji frowned at him but adjusted Hinata in his arms. He motioned for them to lead the way, not trusting them enough to turn his back to them.

They reluctantly sprinted ahead, experiencing mixed feelings about what awaited their misguided teammate and her son; thinking of ways to help her when they arrived in the village.

Kouto tried to look back, desperately trying to see if Hinata was okay.

"She's just been knocked out, don't worry. She's going to be okay," Kiba told him calmly. Kouto didn't like any of them but absolutely detested the long haired one that shared her features. He had hurt his mother most of all and wasn't reassured by Kiba's words.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kouto asked quietly. "Why do you hate us?" Amid the gushing wind, Kiba heard him perfectly clear.

Kiba clenched his jaw. "We don't hate you. This is all going to be okay, you'll see. Besides, I'll protect both of you."

Dejectedly, Kouto turned forward. "We already have someone."

Before he could reply, Neji's shadow clone sprinted alongside him. "Inuzuka, pick up the pace or I'll take the boy too."

Kiba snarled and urged Akamaru on, his chest constricting as Kouto grabbed tightly on. He wrapped an arm around him securely.

When Hinata slowly opened her eyes, it took her a moment to gather her surroundings. All hopes for rescue were dashed when she saw Konoha's gates in the distance. Word would reach the corners of the village in due time, but the dark night had provided obscurity from the would-be spectacle of Hinata's return.

.

.

Kakashi barely managed to remove his cloak when an ANBU jumped from the windowsill and kneeled before him. Sighing, he put his cloak back on. The job of the Hokage was never done but he was really looking forward to lying down in his bed for at least a few hours. "Sir, your presence is-"

He put his hand up and nodded. He just hoped it wasn't something too complicated. With a yawn, he dismissed his masked subordinate and trudged back towards the Hokage Tower. Upon opening the door, he saw Kiba, Shino, and Neji. But he stumbled on his way to his desk when he noticed the two figures sitting down, previously hidden by the men and the large canine.

"Hinata? How-"

"Ask the Uchiha."

Kakashi blinked a few times before looking away from the previously missing kunoichi. "What do you mean?"

"Your former student has kept her hidden for who knows how long and this child bears the Sharingan," Neji continued. He placed the incriminating photos in front of Kakashi who picked them up, one after another. He kept his gaze on the one with Sasuke and Kouto, a heavy weight building in his chest. _What did you do, Sasuke?_

He looked at the boy closely. The child had a resemblance to his student and his eyes widened when he saw the restraints on his wrist. "Remove his restraints."

Neji's lip curled and Kakashi frowned at him. "He has a fiery temper." Kiba snorted and smirked at the Hyuuga who failed to find any humor in this.

"I appreciate the concern but I think as the Hokage, I'm more than capable of handling a child," Kakashi scolded. "Take them off him, now." Kouto rubbed his wrists a few times before crossing his arms and leaning against his mother.

"Kouto isn't Sasuke's son," Hinata finally spoke. "Itachi is his father."

Sitting back in his seat, he rubbed his temple. _This just keeps getting better._ He glanced back at Hinata and sighed. "What happened, Hinata?"

She took a deep breath and stared at him, full of determination. "I've told them everything and there's no need to keep them around for a second explanation of my choices. May we speak privately, Lord Hokage?" Hinata glanced at her son then back at Kakashi pointedly.

Sensing what she was insinuating, he ordered them to leave the office. Shino left almost immediately after curtly nodding while Kiba briefly hesitated. Reluctantly, he followed his best friend out. "I'll be nearby. Uncle should be arriving soon." His shadow clone had headed towards the Hyuuga compound and had been filling him in with the details of her situation. Neji closed the door behind him and waited for the leader of the Hyuuga clan to make his expected arrival.

Hinata tensed at the mention of her father but she tried to compose herself; time was of the essence. "I know the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha incident. I know his hand was forced." She kept it as vague as possible since Kouto was still alert. "I won't say a word of it because I know how delicate this information is. The one thing I ask for in return is sanctuary from the Hyuuga for me and my son. And I need to be the one to tell him about Itachi's history. Give me time to do this… He can't hear it from anyone else."

Kakashi looked at her son who looked confused. "Hinata, please answer my question first."

She groaned in annoyance. "It was my choice. No one kidnapped me or forced me to do anything. Itachi didn't know about... Sasuke helped keep us safe. But back to my offer-"

Kakashi shook his head. "I can't promise anything. This is a lot-"

"You'd risk the trust the clans... the trust the _entire village_ has on the Hokage and council? Do you really think anyone wouldn't look at things differently if they knew how the village leadership took care of the Uchiha situation?" Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Provide a safe haven for me and my son and the delicate balance won't be disrupted."

Surprised by her uncompromising attitude, he frowned. "You abandoned your post as a kunoichi of Konoha. That cannot go unpunished and once word gets out about his father...they'll want you to be interrogated about… how it came to be." Her face paled. "But perhaps I can do something for him. I can keep him under ANBU watch-"

"You can't put him in a cell. He's just a child!"

Kouto looked at his mother in fear. "I'm going to jail?!" He started to cry and huddled closer to Hinata, who whispered comforting words.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'll have him placed in a safe house." He thought of housing the boy in his home. There was no safer place than the home of the Hokage. "And we can work together to fix things in a peaceful manner." He made a mental note to send a message to Suna and order Naruto to return as soon as possible. Kakashi had a feeling he'd need his help dealing with Sasuke when he came for them.

"But you have to keep Kouto away from the Hyuuga. At least promise me that and the Uchiha secret will stay hidden. If he gets the seal placed on him...this village _will_ burn." And they both knew it would, figuratively and literally.

There was a knock at the door and Hinata shook her head at Kakashi, pleading with him to not open it. She still wasn't ready to see her father. "Lord Hokage, you have visitors."

Before replying to Sai, Kakashi walked over and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll get through this together. Trust me." Those words felt hollow to her and she could feel the temperature drop as the door opened. The footsteps sent a shivers down her spine. But while most stopped, one pair kept getting closer.

Finally, he stood behind her.

"At least have the decency to look at your father."

 _He sounds so different...tired almost._ Turning her head as much as she could, she saw just how the years had worn him down. His once completely brown hair had hints of grey. The wrinkles around his eyes were emphasized by the scowl on his face.

But there was a hint of sadness and grief in his gaze. _Did I do this to you?_ She exhaled shakily and slowly stood up. "F-father, I'm-"

Chaos erupted when Hiashi suddenly wrapped his hands around her neck. Kakashi, trying to shield Kouto from the scene, ordered his ANBU to subdue the clan head while the Hyuuga guards acted as a barrier between them, doing their duty to protect Hiashi. Amid the uproar, he leered down at her while tightening his grip. "We buried you!" Hiashi snarled. "You were dead!"

In all her years, she had never been more terrified by her father. Nothing he had said or done before had caused her to genuinely fear for her life. His lack of concern for her life when she was cast aside for Kurenai to train didn't measure to a fraction of this moment. Losing the ability to breath let alone scream, her eyes implored him to have mercy on her. Hiashi's Byakugan stared back at her, unrelenting.

"Mommy! No!" Kouto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Don't kill my mommy!" He fell to his knees, clutching his eyes, his screams intensifying by the second. Kakashi crouched down and just as he was going to order Sai to take him away from the scene, the air in the room grew heavy.

Hiashi suddenly dropped his hands from Hinata's neck, causing her to fall to the ground. No one made a move to tend to her, their vision currently clouded and hearing muted. Hiashi tried to call out as his vision dimmed into total darkness only to feel a heavy weight on his chest. He clawed at his chest, trying to get air in his lungs only for the compression to increase. Gasping for air, he turned his head to see a pair of red eyes.

The figure solidified into a small boy who crouched beside the wheezing man, observing him as he fought to breathe. "You're a bad person," he told him. "You have to pay for it." He placed his small hand over Hiashi's chest and made a fist. Hiashi choked out blood as he squeezed his small hand repeatedly. "You have to pay."

 _I'm dying…_ Hiashi thought frantically. _My own grandson is going to kill me._ He looked at Hinata's son who had a blank stare, a trail of blood flowing from his eyes.

"Lord Hiashi!"

"Stay back!"

"Where the hell are the medics?"

Hiashi gasped for air and coughed. After what he experienced, the dim lighting of the Hokage's office felt like the harsh rays of the summer sun. He frantically tried to get his bearings. Neji, looking distraught and frazzled, put him in a seated position. "What...what happened?" he asked in a strained voice.

Neji glanced back at the motionless boy who was being tended to by Shizune and Kakashi. Hinata had been rushed to the hospital under heavy ANBU escort. "Was it the boy?"

Neji nodded, not knowing what more to say. They had all briefly fallen under some spell and it had shaken many of them. One Hyuuga guard even vomited upon waking. Alarmingly, the only one who hadn't awakened from it was Hiashi; his convulsions turning violent until Kouto collapsed. His Sharingan glanced at him for a brief second, terrifying Neji to his core, before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Sakura hurried to his side and tried to examine Hiashi only to be weakly pushed away. "Hinata...where is she?" The medic looked at Kakashi unsure of what to say. "I'm fine... just take me to her."

"Sakura take Hiashi to the hospital to be checked out. Make sure he is kept in a separate wing." Nodding to Kakashi, Sakura helped a reluctant Hiashi to his feet.

Hiashi shook his head. "I expect to have them returned to us when they-"

"You don't get to decide anything!" Kakashi bellowed. Sai carried Kouto in his arms as he and Shizune rushed to get him examined. Hiashi tried to follow only to be cut off by Kakashi. "As your Hokage, I order you to stay far away from Hinata and that child. If you chose to ignore it, I will take it as a treasonous offence and act of aggression."

"She is my daughter!" He argued. His pride kept him from sitting on the nearby couch, trying to uphold the image of the imposing clan leader. "And since they are both part of the Hyuuga clan you can't intrude onto clan matters."

Kakashi shook his head. "This goes far over your authority. I'm the Hokage and as a kunoichi of Konoha, she answers to me first. There are protocols for offenses against Konoha and none of that requires your involvement."

"But the boy...my grandson doesn't fall into that. He is a Hyuuga and you have no jurisdiction over him."

Neji watched the exchange with unease. As both a shinobi for Konoha and branch member of the Hyuuga clan, he felt torn. He knew things wouldn't be easy for Hinata upon her return but his uncle's reaction even stunned him. He blamed himself for not thinking clearly but his anger had blinded him to foresee the possible consequences of telling his uncle without a clear plan in place. A better choice of words might've caused a different response.

"You're right but I assume you figured out that he's also an Uchiha." Those words sent Hiashi into another fit of rage. He struggled to get Sakura off to no avail. Unmoved by his outburst, Kakashi continued. "And I am fit to interfere with clan matters when it involves any conflict between them."

"Your bias to that cursed clan is obvious and I won't stand for it! That traitor will pay!" Hiashi threatened as Kakashi started to walk out of his office.

Before putting his hat on, he took one last look at the haggard man. "Don't test me, Hiashi. I will swiftly respond to any reckless actions." Kakashi hurried to the hospital, praying that the people at the center of the storm would recover soon for everyone's sake. At the very least, he owed it to Itachi to make sure his son wouldn't be harmed.

 _Sasuke threatened to end the world before_ , he thought worriedly. _Hurry home, Naruto. We're going to need another miracle._

.

.

Sasuke shook his head, slightly amused by Karin's and Suigetsu's conversation. They had been trying to figure out the best way to reveal their second home to everyone else. They were close to arriving and had yet to come to an agreement. While he was starting to get tired of their argument, a small part of him shared their excitement.

He wanted to see how Kouto and Hinata would take the news. Relocating, even for a brief time, was a big step to take. Any doubt in his mind was outweighed by his knowledge of who Hinata was; of course she'd think it was a great idea. Sasuke didn't bother to hide his smile when Karin looked his way. The woman had proven to be helpful in many ways and he appreciated that she distracted Suigetsu while they were in Aguni. It gave him space to organize his thoughts and feelings about Hinata. On their last night in the town, after the others had gone to sleep, he wrote down his thoughts. Sasuke was a man of action not words but he wanted to do things differently with her. He wanted to make an effort for her and say the right words.

 _When you touch me, my skin feels like it's on fire and I feel ablaze. You can't see it but it's like flames, fanned by the looks you give me. Hinata...you're so bright that it hurts my eyes to stare at you sometimes. But I can't look away. Someone like you shouldn't exist, at least not in my life. Someone so kind, strong and breathtakingly beautiful. Your voice soothes my troubled soul, dousing any anxiety I have._

 _I used to think that those pale Hyuuga eyes could never express anything but contempt or scorn but yours are warm and loving. And I want to drown in them. Deeper and deeper and I won't call for help because I want to sink deeper._

 _I'm afraid, of the silence and of being alone. It didn't bother me before but being with you has changed everything. Hinata, you keep it all away. The darkness, the insomnia, the cold emptiness. I didn't know that I needed to be loved until I met you and Kouto. I didn't realize how much I hated the loneliness until you both showed me differently._

 _I love you and now that I have you, I will never leave you._

He had revised it all night before being satisfied with it, even reading it out loud to see how it sounded. Much to his mortification, Suigetsu had heard some of his mumbling. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the white haired male fell back on his pillow snoring. Since he hadn't mentioned, or teased him about it Sasuke assumed the man had forgotten.

Sasuke chuckled and hurried his pace, almost missing Ryuu's frantic gestures out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. "Sasuke!" Merely waving his hand, he rushed onward. However he frowned when he noticed a strong smoky smell nearby. Instinctively he went to investigate; the proximity of the smell was dangerously close to Hinata's home.

Reaching the site, he felt his heart drop. The pristine woodland was now unrecognizable; charred and deformed.

"Maybe lightning struck a dry tree?" Karin suggested nervously. "Or Kouto wants to show you how much he's improved?" She didn't want to think anything had happened to the ones they left behind.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana. "Search the area. Eliminate any threats immediately. I'll see if...I'll check the house. The priority is-"

Suigetsu and Karin sprinted ahead, not needing to be reminded of what they initially signed up for. Sasuke quickly made it to the house. _Please be okay. Please let it be something else. Please-_ Coming across the clutter in the living room, he stopped. It didn't look like a child's mess; someone had intentionally thrown things around. He stepped on broken glass and called out for Hinata and Kouto. Sharingan blaring, he searched every room.

"Hinata! Kouto!" His throat felt sore the harder he yelled. Thinking quickly he ran to the shed where she once hid, desperate for any hope. _You can kill me but please don't let anything hurt them._

Ryuu was nearly impaled when he walked into the house.

"Whoa!"

"Where are they?!" Sasuke yelled. His Sharingan stunned the blond momentarily. "What happened?!"

Ryuu, hands still up in a defensive position, cleared his throat. "I don't know. I came here yesterday and found it like this. We-"

"…Sasuke?" Karin asked as she carefully stepped around the broken furniture.

"Did you find any trace of them?!" Sasuke asked. She shook his head, distraught by their disappearance as well. Sasuke gripped his locks. _Did Konoha finally find them? Was it someone else?_ "Someone took them or they had to run away quickly...Juugo!"

Karin looked hopeful and nodded in agreement. "He probably had to take them away for some reason. They're probably hiding and-"

Ryuu placed a hand on her shoulder. "We sent out search parties and only found Juugo. He's at my place right now but it doesn't look good. Our doctor has tried everything but I'm afraid he's not going to make it. We've just been trying to keep him comfortable until the time comes."

Suddenly Karin shakily removed herself from his hold and sprinted to Juugo's location. His appearance had taken the air out of her lungs; his face gaunt, his body a sickly yellow. "Is he...?" Suigetsu asked. He saw her rush here and followed assuming that everyone was at Ryuu's home.

"Juugo..." She hiccupped. "He's barely holding on." Wiping her eyes, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Suigetsu stood beside and helped her get Juugo to bite her. His condition made no sense; Juugo has large chakra reserves yet it was nearly depleted. _If he didn't have the ability to absorb natural energy, he might've already…_ Karin sniffed and shook that thought away. Completely focused in the task, neither acknowledged Sasuke's arrival.

While she tended to Juugo, Sasuke kept pacing back and forth. The person that knew what happened was unconscious while his sensor teammate was busy with healing him. "Hurry the hell up already!" Karin jumped at his tone but doubled her efforts.

Finally she sat on back on her ankles and rubbed the bridge of her nose, exhausted from the energy required to bring Juugo to stable condition. She cried out when Sasuke roughly jerked her up. "So is he alive?" She nodded. "Then why the fuck isn't he awake?!"

"Hey, Sasuke-"

He ignored Suigetsu. "Wake him up!"

"He was on death's door. Recovery from that can't be rushed," she replied quietly. Karin winced when his grip became painful. "I'm s-sorry."

"Suigetsu, stay here with him. We're going to search for Hinata and Kouto," Sasuke ordered in a cold voice.

"K-Kouto..." Juugo rasped. They all looked down in shock and Sasuke released Karin.

"What happened? Who did this?" Sasuke asked. "Where are they?" His voice cracked at the last question. Juugo slowly opened his eyes, his pupils dangerously dilated. "Tell me!"

"B-bugs. So many bugs," he wheezed. "...taken. I tried... but the bugs..." His lids closed and Karin resumed replenishing his chakra.

Sasuke started to shake. _Aburame..._ "Let's go." The others looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke, I can't leave his side. He's barely hanging on as it is," Karin implored him. "If I leave, he'll die."

Disturbed by his look of indifference, she looked away. Suigetsu cleared his throat. "Was it them? The village?" Still glaring at Karin, Sasuke nodded. "Then we don't need her. We know where they are. She can stay here and we can go bring them back." He gripped the handle of his massive sword, hoping Sasuke will agree.

"If it's help you need, I can-" Ryuu grunted as Sasuke pushed by him. He had barely arrived, and looked out of breath. "Hey!"

The others followed him out. "I'll have Garuda stay nearby." There was a large cloud of smoke and Ryuu jumped back at the sight of the giant hawk. "When they're ready for travel, take them to Mountain's Graveyard." The hawk nodded and Sasuke addressed Karin. "We'll meet there after we rescue them. If he dies, you don't have to take him with you."

Briskly turning away from them, he summoned Aoda to aid in fast travel. He would've used his Rinnegan to create a portal for faster travel but it seemed like his emotions weren't allowing his mind to form a clear enough thought. The last thing he needed was to enter a different dimension.

Suigetsu patted Ryuu's back reassuringly. The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack when Aoda's green eyes landed on him. "Lucky for you, Sasuke doesn't hate you that much," he said before landing beside Sasuke on top of the snake's head. The massive snake quickly slithered onward, using the bumpy rocky terrain to thrust forward and trigger a faster speed.

This method of travel wouldn't conceal his arrival but it wasn't like he was going to rely on covertness anyways. It could be assumed that Konoha would know about his involvement soon if they already didn't. Therefore, Sasuke was done hiding. He would remind everyone of who he was and what he was capable of. He felt his Rinnegan start to burn but ignored it. The only thing in his mind was their safety and the destruction of anyone who stood in his way.

 _Wait for me a just little longer. I'll save you, just hold on._

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry for yet another upsetting chapter. Some are wishing for Neji's death and I probably didn't do him any favors here either. LOL. The reactions to the last chapter were completely understandable; I'd be upset if I was a fellow reader too! The updates are also all over the place since I'm incredibly busy lately so I can't give estimates, sorry.

I'm trying to better express some emotions and reasons for certain actions. This wasn't my favorite chapter to write but hopefully the next one is better written and explained. After all, we all tend to lose our composure in the heat of the moment. Only when we look back and reflect on the situation do we realize there were better decisions that could've been made. *But that doesn't excuse our behavior, and certain characters will realize that soon.*

You are all just fantastic! I was stunned when I was reading _Of Summer and Winter Blood_ by ghostsfromyourpast (a fantastic story btw,) and saw this story mentioned. I love you guys so much. I'm floored that you've stuck with me even after recent developments. Hopefully you'll see it through to the end and not hate me too much after the next chapter because we're going down this dark rabbit hole together.


	13. Judas

_Forgetting me,_

 _You took things in your hands and left me out_

 _After we'd been through so much,_

 _How could you let me down?_

Sakura rested her forearms on her knees and hung her head. The last couple of hours had been a whirlwind of emotions; finding Hinata alive had been a wonderful miracle in her eyes but the subsequent information completely stunned her. Hinata had left willingly and the child Neji and the others brought along was her son; an Uchiha. Kakashi had calmed her down by simply saying that Sasuke was not the father yet they had to prepare for his arrival. The grave manner in which he spoke frightened her, and she feared what they were anticipating.

 _Sasuke…_

"You tried your hardest." Tsunade said, bringing Sakura out of her daze. She sat beside her and rubbed her back. "There's not much you could have done otherwise."

But Sakura clenched her fists. "No...I should've found a way to delay it or just pummeled them instead of letting them take her!"

"And what good would that have done?" Her mentor chided. "As much as I detest the old geezers, the council was clear with their order. Even if you had said she still needed to be monitored here, they would have found another nurse or doctor to agree that Hinata was stable and fit for transfer." Sakura scoffed. "Sakura, the medics at the prison are-"

"But they don't know her! I'm her friend! What will happen when she wakes up again and sees prison bars instead?" Sakura sniffed. "You weren't there, Lady Tsunade. You didn't see the look of pure terror when she woke up. She was crying and yelling for her son. If I hadn't been there to comfort her before she was sedated..."

The young apprentice had embraced Hinata tightly as she struggled against her grip. But when she heard Sakura's voice, it had calmed her down. Her look of paranoia slowly transitioned into one of pleading. As Hinata begged her to bring her son, she didn't notice another nurse with a needle before it was too late. Even as she was losing consciousness, Hinata's eyes gazed upon Sakura.

"I promised Hinata things will be okay. But they aren't...are they?" She clenched her eyes shut. "I lied to her."

Tsunade sighed and let Sakura cry into her shoulder. "I know things are... complicated now. But we'll all just have to be there to support Hinata and help her adjust to life back in Konoha." She tried to sound sure of herself but the legendary sannin knew that Konoha's council was anything but lenient. The transfer was ordered so she could be interrogated and await trial for treason. The child's origins had caused uproar according to Kakashi and she did not envy his position right now.

.

.

The Hyuuga had always treaded carefully when it came to village matters while the village leadership always respected the clan's dealings. Even Hiruzen Sarutobi held his tongue about any misgivings he had regarding the Caged Bird Curse Seal.

But times had changed and a new Hokage sat across the Hyuuga clan head. Hiashi angrily stared at an equally furious Kakashi. The two had gotten along well enough for men of their status and responsibilities. The grey haired man had even personally sent his condolences when the clan had finally declared his daughter dead. It had been the closest Hiashi had been to shedding a tear in front of such a respected man.

"Hinata needs to be home with me," Hiashi said. "They should both be handed over. Putting her in there with other criminals is an insult to the Hyuuga. We can keep a close eye on her until her trial."

Kakashi abstained from rolling his eyes but not scoffing. Placing Hinata and her son in Hiashi's hands would cause more harm than good. Hiashi had physically attacked Hinata and young Kouto had unleashed something he had yet to figure out on everyone in the near vicinity. Even his guards on the floor below reported feeling disoriented. It apparently took a lot out of the boy and he had been placed in his home with Shizune monitoring him; he had yet to wake from his sleep but his assistant had explained to him that Kouto was just experiencing fatigue.

"As much as I hate her current arrangements, I cannot overrule the council's decision. Besides, there is nowhere else to house Hinata," Kakashi explained. Having someone labeled a traitor live at the Hokage's home would compromise any neutrality Kakashi desperately needed to plead her case; her son wasn't a liability to his impartiality since he was innocent of any crime. He wouldn't think of asking any of the other clans such as the Aburame for assistance either, things were complicated enough without dragging more parties into it. "Their decision stands."

Hiashi curled his lip, frustrated that he couldn't fight it. "I presume that the next thing on their agenda is to revoke the so called punishment you gave the Uchiha demon after the war... correct? He's the one that certainly deserves prison time."

"Right now, their focus is on Hinata since she's in our hands. She left her post as a kunoichi and fraternized with a known rogue shinobi. That's all the council needs to detain her. Sasuke's role hadn't been determined yet. We still need all the facts," Kakashi replied as stoically as possible. "We'll get that information from Hinata once she's conscious."

"I see," Hiashi grumbled. "Just keep in mind that whatever punishment they decide on for her, the Hyuuga will still need her to answer for our injustice."

The subtle implication didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. "And what punishment will you hand down on your own daughter, Hiashi?"

"That's none of your concern, Hokage. You have no say."

"So sealing her, then? You'll make her a slave to the main house..." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I never understood why your clan has been allowed to control and suppress the branch family with such cruel methods."

Hiashi stiffened at the insult. "Be careful with your words, Kakashi. You might be rousing more trouble than you can handle," he threatened. "We both have to answer to a council but you have the added burden of a whole village. Your actions are forced to be limited compared to mine. You have to listen to the village and Daimyō but my clan is forced to obey to my word. So who holds the most power, here?"

The Hyuuga leader felt gratification at seeing Kakashi seethe. He knew politics better than most people and wouldn't be out maneuver by a novice Hokage who was better suited as a soldier.

"If sealing Hinata is the only solution I see fit, then it will be done without question or intervention from anyone." The words felt bitter in his mouth but his Hyuuga demeanor didn't betray his hidden emotions. The possibility of relegating his own child to branch status had caused him many sleepless nights, whether it was Hanabi or Hinata. But the inevitable was approaching and he forced himself to see things objectively. "Whatever her fate, she brought it upon herself."

 _And she will be under my watch from now on._

"What about the child?" Kakashi challenged. "You can't do that to Kouto. He's not-!"

However Hiashi briskly exited his office and Kakashi slammed his fist on his desk in a fit of rage.

.

.

Tenten and Lee had joined Team Asuma to the gathering at Shikamaru's home, wanting to have privacy as they came to grips with it all. Sakura was resting from her overtime at the hospital and promised to talk to Ino later. There was a nagging feeling that Sakura hadn't disclosed everything; the blonde could hear how much this had affected her in her voice. If she was this gloomy, Ino could only imagine what Team Kurenai and Neji were feeling.

Ino stared at her cup as everyone else mindlessly shifted their food around their plate. Shikamaru's mom had made a spread for them and while no one was particularly hungry, they didn't have the heart to turn her down. "Is no one else going to say it?"

They all looked at her with confusion. Ino cleaned her throat and hardened her stare at the now cold tea.

"She... left us."

"We don't know what really happened-" Tenten quickly intervened.

"Hinata left us!" The table shook as her volume of voice stunned them all. "Hinata left and didn't tell anyone," she added in a softer tone. "She's so _selfish_."

The weight of the silence and their stares became too much for her to bear and Ino hurried out. Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other before Shikamaru got up and followed.

"She has no right to call Hinata selfish. We don't know how… or why but it must've been a difficult decision. Knowing Hinata like we do, she did what she thought was right. We have to believe there was a good reason why she left. Ino needs to stop acting like a victim," Tenten said.

Lee kept his eyes down, not liking how tense everything was. He hadn't seen Neji since he returned and Gai had persuaded him to give him space. If he wasn't needed here, he would have run laps around the village just to keep his mind clear. But Tenten asked him to come with her, and Lee rarely refused to do something Tenten wanted.

"You're wrong," Choji replied. Tenten glared at him but he gave her a small smile to show he didn't mean to come off rude. "You don't get to say Ino's feelings aren't invalid. She was just as hurt as the rest of us and has every right to feel however she wants about this. Maybe Ino will eventually forgive Hinata but right now, she's in pain. We should _all_ try to understand-"

Tenten shook her head and walked out, Lee quickly followed. They passed by Shikamaru consoling a sobbing Ino; he shook his head at the brunette who rolled her eyes and left his family's property. Tenten had seen the aftermath of Hinata's disappearance personally as Neji's teammate and her close friend. While a part of her was devastated that Hinata didn't tell her anything, a bigger part had urged her to wait until everything was clear. Only then would she make a judgement.

"It's the hormones," Ino mumbled into Shikamaru's jacket.

He chuckled and resisted his urge to light a cigarette. Temari had insisted he kick the nasty habit by the time his teammate's baby was born but times like this made his fingers twitch.

"Shika?" she asked. "Aren't you angry too?"

"At Hinata?" He sighed. "No, honestly I'm just confused. This doesn't seem like something she would do alone. I mean, we're her friends. We could've helped."

"I mourned her, you know. After the war, I mourned her like I did for everyone else who died in the war. Like our fathers..." she sharply inhaled. "But she was alive this whole time. All she had to do was ask for help!"

Shikamaru tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Ino, you are the kindest and most compassionate person. I know that, Choji knows it and I'm sure she did too-"

"Then why didn't she come to me!"

He rested his head on her head. "Maybe she was scared. Maybe she didn't know what to do. We won't know until we ask her. Neji's no help and the other two are avoiding us like the plague."

Shikamaru remembered how devastated Kurenai was at the news that Hinata was gone without a trace. The new mother had episodes where she simply cried; for her lost love, for her missing student, all too much to handle along with raising a newborn. Ino stayed by her side, letting her express her emotions whenever she needed. _But perhaps I should've worried about Ino too._

"Do you wish she never came back?" he asked.

Indignant, Ino looked at him with disgust on her face. "Of course not! What kind of question is that? Hinata ran away from us once and I won't let that happen again. We're her friends... and she might not like it but we're not leaving her alone. Not again."

He smirked at her determination. "Damn right." Her eyes softened. "What's wrong?"

"She has a son." Ino rubbed her growing stomach. She remembered Sai heading out early to guard him, his kiss to her forehead before he kissed her stomach. He was unusually solemn when she asked for information about the father and only said that he was dead.

Frowning, she looked up at Shikamaru. "What will happen to him? I mean, they won't take him from her, right?"

Shikamaru shrugged sadly. "I don't know what they'll do to Hinata. Whatever they decide, determines his fate too."

.

.

Hanabi gripped her kunai; the attached charm clinked against the metal blade with every thrust against the post. Her father had kept her inside the Hyuuga walls which now felt like a prison. As soon as she heard that Hinata was back, she wanted to run to her and never let go. However she was denied her wish and pushed aside as Hiashi rushed to the Hokage Tower. The last time he looked so anxious and agitated was when they first realized Hinata was missing.

The heiress stayed up until the crack of dawn, waiting by in the living room for her father to bring Hinata home. A maid nudged her awake and she was confused as to why everyone looked so frazzled. "Where's my sister?" Hanabi had asked.

Neji arrived abruptly, looking haggard and ushered her to her father's room. He was lying down and she quickly went to his side. "Father, what happened? Where's Hinata?"

Her eyes widened as he harshly told her the circumstances surrounding Hinata's choice to leave the village. Heart pounding, Hanabi felt faint. _She wasn't forced to leave...I have a nephew?!_ "But why isn't she here? Bring her home, now!"

"It's not that simple," Neji responded. He looked at his uncle who narrowed his eyes. "Hinata is at the hospital."

"What?!" She stood up but Neji grabbed her arm. "I need to go to her. I need to see her."

"She's recovering and her son…" he swallowed. "He's also being checked out. But the Hokage has requested we keep our distance for now."

"Why?" Hanabi turned to her father. "We're her family, he can't do that! Get off me, Neji. I'm going-"

"Hanabi, you will calm down!" Hiashi erupted as he struggled to sit up. "This situation is delicate and we have an additional person to think about. While I don't like this any better than you do, we still need to find a solution."

 _Solution?_ Slightly alarmed, Neji watched his uncle carefully.

"Gather the elders for an emergency meeting."

The meeting had started an hour ago but Hanabi wasn't allowed in. She didn't think she could bear being in the already stuffy environment as they discussed Hinata and what she assumed was a way to get her off any severe punishment from the village. Not one to sit around, she took up training.

But Hanabi's movements were beginning to get sloppy and she decided to stop. Looking down at the charm on her kunai, she frowned. _Hinata…_

Suddenly the kunai was impaled on the farthest post on the training field. Hanabi pulled her knees up and blinked back the tears in her eyes. She had wondered what happened to her beloved older sister, dreading the day where they would find evidence she was dead. Yet a tiny part of her, one that she never voiced out loud, wondered if she was to blame. That Hinata had run away but because of her and clan politics, that she was scared of the outcome of their spar that would determine the true heiress.

Knowing the truth didn't make her feel any better. Hanabi thought about the child Hinata had hidden. _So that's why you left and stepped out of our lives? Stupid Hinata._ She sniffed. _It's just like you to protect a precious person. I hate that about you. But I guess if that's why you left me, I wouldn't completely hate you. But I still need you back._

Hinata becoming a mother should've been a nice occasion. Chuckling, Hanabi wiped her tears. She could easily imagine Hinata as a mother; she always had that quality in her. She was the only mother figure Hanabi knew; always worrying and fretting about a young, rambunctious Hanabi. Hinata becoming a mother was a definite in her mind but she always saw her carrying a blond child with blue eyes. The young Hyuuga couldn't fathom another person Hinata could've spent her life with. _The child is part Uchiha?_

Involuntarily shuddering at the name, Hanabi hugged herself closer. As optimistic as she tried to be, she couldn't pretend that her nephew's father complicated matters. Yet at the end of the day, Hinata was her older sister. The one who allowed her to sleep in her bed when thunderstorms got too violent. The one who encouraged her to do her best and never looked at her in disappointment. She had a way to calm her down; holding her like she imagined her late mother would. In difficult times like this, Hanabi could rely on Hinata to help her figure out a solution.

Glancing back at the main house, she exhaled deeply. It seemed like all her growth after her sister went missing had died. Hanabi was back to the scared and lost girl that needed her guidance once more.

.

.

Inside the main house, influential Hyuugas had gathered and voices were rising.

"We need to bring her here and get it over with," one shouted. "The Hokage has overstepped his boundaries by intervening in our matters. Sealing the traitor isn't a question and we don't need his permission to do it immediately."

Others nodded in agreement while Neji, stood guard at the door, clenched his fists.

A female Hyuuga shook her head. "But we can't risk our standing either. It's bad enough that the rumors have started to swirl already and we have been put on notice for the time being. Seeing as she is imprisoned for the moment, we can focus on the child. Where does he belong?"

"Why are we even discussing this?" Her brother to the side responded. "He's going to be placed in the branch house. The bastard won't be-"

"Don't call him that."

They all looked at Hiashi who relaxed his jaw. "As _upsetting_ as this all is, we do have decorum to adhere." But what he wanted to say was, _"He's still my grandson. Don't insult him."_ However Hiashi knew expressing these words would cast doubt on his decision and reasoning.

The man looked taken back. "I mean no offense. I'm merely pointing out that we can't have the possibility of...what's his name?"

"Kouto," Neji said. He recalled the small boy's strong dislike for him. At first glance, nothing about him expressed the Hyuuga blood that ran in his veins. Yet upon closer inspection, he could see Hinata in him; particularly in the way he frowned. Neji wondered if they had the same smile. "His name is Kouto."

"Right...Kouto isn't a pure Hyuuga and isn't in line to run the clan." A 'thank goodness' ran through all their heads. "Hanabi has been named heiress already and given his tainted blood, even considering him to be in the main house would cause uproar throughout the clan. According to Hiashi and Neji, it doesn't appear that he has the Byakugan but he can still pass on the gene. Since he can't be in main house, the boy should be sealed and placed in the branch house along with her. Living arrangements will be decided when we find a suitable handler from the branch house for them."

Another murmur of agreement arose from their mouths. "So it's settled then. Now we just have to wait until they are handed back to us-"

"Nothing has been decided. I make the final decision but I'll take your input into strong consideration," Hiashi interrupted in a commanding voice. "But keep in mind that I will do what's best for the clan. This meeting is adjourned."

An older woman scoffed. "It's bad enough she disgraced our name by running away. But did she have to spread her legs to the Uchiha devil -"

Hiashi's nostrils flared. "This is everyone's last warning to watch their language. How can we say we detest such gossip outside these walls when we're doing the same here? We need keep our name clean from all fronts. Understood?"

The room cleared out, leaving Hiashi and Neji alone. "And what do you think we should do?"

Neji was confused; his uncle had other broken rules when it came to him such as living at the main house and training him. But never before had he asked for advice on clan matters, especially one that could change the clan's future. He hadn't even been consulted when it was decided to label Hinata as deceased and name Hanabi as the heiress.

"Do you think she should be sealed? Does that punishment seem fair for her indiscretions?"

"I don't know," Neji admitted. His anger at her was still present but it was simmering where once it was boiling over. His treatment of her seemed justified in the moment and he had thought of her retrieval as a mission.

 _She pushed me to it, she made the trip hard._

Neji tried to ignore how similar his emotions reflected those during the chunin exams where he nearly killed her. He thought that any resentment he had towards her had completely disappeared and was replaced with something better. But this had reignited it; being betrayed had started to darken his heart.

 _She just makes it so hard to figure out how I feel about her._

Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed. "Where is my mother? She wasn't present at the meeting."

"She said she needed some air," Neji explained. His grandmother was always present at clan meetings but perhaps she took the news of Hinata's defection harder than he expected. Looking at his uncle, he voiced his concern. "Are you sure you don't need to rest?"

"No," Hiashi snapped. He softened his voice. "Please bring in Hanabi. We have to discuss this further as a family."

While he was alone, Hiashi reflected on his actions and emotions. Feelings of relief and anger were at odds within him and he was conflicted. Before this day, he had prayed that his daughter was still alive out there. Hoping to see and hold her at least once more before he died. Begging the gods for a chance to ask for her forgiveness for the harsh treatment of her and let Hinata know that he did love her. She was his first born, his daughter, one of the last reminders he had of his true love.

 _If Naoki was alive, she'd know what to do._ _Hinata might've not even run away if she was still alive. The only parent to ever show her kindness and compassion, something no child should ever have to earn._

He doubted she would have put her hands on Hinata like he did; Naoki was always so forgiving and understanding. Many times he feared she would leave him because of his harsh words or behavior but she merely let him have his tantrums, patiently waiting for him to see the errors of his ways while she tended to her garden. After Hinata was born, she became more protective and voiced her displeasure about his lack of compassion regularly.

" _We have a child that will look to you for guidance and I don't want her to become pessimistic. But more importantly, you need to show her that her father will always be there to protect her."_

He had made an empty promise and Hiashi could feel her disapproving glare right now. Hiashi had failed his late wife; hurting Hinata for causing him so much grief. Her terrified eyes as he squeezed her neck kept him from getting too much sleep.

 _Naoki, I'm sorry for letting my anger get the best of me again. I've failed as a father and I don't think I can change it._

The door opened and he masked his emotions once more as Hanabi sat across from him. Neji closed the door behind him and began to talk.

"I request to resume my role of guarding Hinata."

HIs uncle shook his head. "Even though you brought her back and earned favor with everyone, the fact is her status will be relegated to a branch member meaning she will be stripped of everything."

"Why?" Hanabi asked. The other two looked at her in confusion. "Why does she have to be sealed at all? Can't we just...I won't let you seal my sister. If you do, you'll just prove how right she was to leave and I won't forgive you."

Hiashi opened his mouth but she continued. "I'll do away with the sealing all together...no...I'll force everyone to wear the seal and then-"

"That is enough, Hanabi! Don't utter such stupidities. If the elders hear you speaking like this, they'll see their future leader is soft on deserters. It will do you and her no favors. They're demanding Hinata live with the other branch members, no doubt to keep you far away from her and her influence. Do you want to protect Hinata?" She nodded. "Then learn to manipulate your opponent. You'll be with me when I announce she will be sealed alongside her son."

She clenched her fists. "But-"

"You have to look unaffected and act like the perfect heir that they want. They'll have less reason to doubt you, meaning you can protect her and keep her within the safety of your reach. It's our only recourse. But they _will_ live under my roof and with us, where we can keep a close eye on them. They'll agree to it after seeing our united front over their sealing. If she's careful, there won't be a reason for anyone to activate her seal." Hiashi took a deep breath and looked at his nephew. "Neji, you won't be looking after Hinata at all. I'll leave that to Ko. He's the only one I trust with her wellbeing outside of this room. But you will be in charge of Kouto. Determine his abilities and train him."

"Will you be the one placing the seals?" Hanabi asked quietly. She could feel bile rising in her throat.

Hiashi nodded. "I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it."

.

.

Hotaru smiled warmly as the prison guard opened the door. The four Hyuuga guards that accompanied her walked behind her and stood firmly near the door. The kind look on her face slowly gave in to one of contempt as she walked down an empty corridor that led to a single cell. She scrunched her nose in distaste as she looked down at her oldest granddaughter.

Hinata's chains tied her to the stone wall, restricting her from using any chakra.

"I wish you never existed," she said. "I wish you were dead."

That hurt; it really did. Hinata lowered her eyes in shame as her grandmother cleared her throat. "You have humiliated us in the eyes of the village, given in to a murderer's lust, but worst of all was risking the secrets of the Byakugan for others to exploit."

"I did it for-"

"I don't care. You didn't think of us when you ran away. You didn't think of all your cousins who died for the sake of our clan and the Byakugan. So many who laid down their lives..." Hotaru thought of her dead son and narrowed her eyes at the failure that his twin brother produced. "You spat in their memory and sacrifice. You betrayed the clan and traitors must be punished."

Hinata's eyes furrowed with confusion when Hotaru closed her eyes and began chanting while making various seals. Before she could recall where she had seen some of them, a scream erupted from her already sore throat. Desperate to touch her forehead where the searing pain was growing, her limbs trashed as she struggled against her chains. They had restrained her so her hands could barely touch.

"Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" Hinata cried out.

Unaffected by the yells of pain coming from her granddaughter or the shouts outside the corridor entrance, Hotaru continued. Normally the sealing process was painless or there was sedative provided. But she didn't have time to follow the sealing protocol. The others would disapprove of her actions but she reasoned that it was the only course of action they had before they interrogated Hinata. This modified seal would protect her Byakugan and prohibit her from spilling any Hyuuga secrets.

The older Hyuuga opened her eyes, gazing upon the seal on Hinata's forehead. No longer screaming, Hinata was now a sobbing mess. "W-why?"

"Traitors must expect treachery. Now to see if it works…"

Hinata's screams continued as Hotaru activated the seal. The doors were forced open and a swarm of guards looked at the elderly Hyuuga who lowered her hands. "I presume that visiting hours are over now?" she smiled sweetly.

.

.

Kakashi walked ahead of the escort. Normally the villagers would wave and greet their Hokage but the look on his face told them that he was in a foul mood. They craned their necks to see who was surrounded by jounin but the person's small stature made it impossible to get a good look. When the group turned the corner, their suspicions grew about it relating to the Hyuuga.

"Hiashi!" Kakashi shouted. He rushed past the guards and stormed the halls of the main house.

Neji opened a door and looked at the Hokage with alarm. _Did something happen to Hinata or Kouto?_

He was pushed aside and Hiashi walked out, indignant that anyone would go into his home uninvited. Kakashi matched his glare and threw a stack of documents at his feet. Hyuuga servants quickly picked them up and Hiashi, not looking away from Kakashi, snatched them from their hands.

"What is this?" His pale eyes narrowed as he read a few lines. "You're ordering me to-"

"Not just you. Every single Hyuuga, main branch or not, is prohibited from seeing Hinata or Kouto. They will be guarded by the best with the order to neutralize any threat to their safety," Kakashi summarized. "Anyone who survives them will face a lengthy stay at prison alongside you. I have no doubt you were behind Hinata's attack today."

Hanabi gasped and looked at her father who looked bewildered. "What do you mean there was an attack? Who-?!"

His mother appeared at his door, unfazed by the flock of shinobi surrounding her.

"You might've gotten one over me but I won't lower my guard from now on," Kakashi turned his back and started to walk away. "Make no mistake. Hotaru Hyuuga will be facing punishment for her transgressions. Prepare yourself, Hiashi."

The air was thick with tension as Hiashi crumpled the paper in his hands and glared at his stoic mother. "What did you do?"

Hotaru cocked her head. "I merely protected my dear granddaughter and the clan, something that obviously should've been done earlier when her worthiness of her title was in question."

He pointed to the meeting room he was just in and she walked in without a word, her head held high. Neji looked for Hanabi but she seemed to disappear. Sighing softly, he took a step to search for her when Hiashi called him to sit in yet another meeting.

The Hyuuga clan head sat across his mother, face reddening with fury. Before he could unleash a tongue lashing, Hotaru spoke first. "Why are you upset? Weren't you going to seal her yourself?"

Neji struggled to keep a stern face, recalling how much pain the seal caused. Seeing his father writhe in pain traumatized him as a child; when he personally experienced it at Hiashi's hands his anger towards the main branch grew. It had been years since he felt the searing pain, but he never forgot it.

"It hadn't been decided yet," he lied. "And it was ultimately up to me. What you did...if you weren't my mother-"

"And if you weren't the first born, we wouldn't be here." She glanced at Neji who tensed. "But fate has a funny way of doing things. When you explain this to the rest of the council, they'll agree with me that it had to be done before they could interrogate her. If your father was alive, he'd agree as well. We both know that."

"You still had no right!" Hiashi hissed. "She is my daughter!"

Hotaru clicked her tongue in disapproval as if chastising a mischievous child. "She belongs to the clan, therefore as a main branch member I own her. Just like this clan owned Hizashi."

Neji inhaled sharply but neither paid attention to him. It infuriated him.

"Don't forget I know what it's like to have a child branded," she retorted. Hotaru's failure to protect Hizashi had hardened her heart; her late husband had offered their son as a lamb for slaughter and she never forgave him, even on his deathbed. "You aren't the first to have to cast your child aside. But I did it because the stability of the clan called for it. At least I thought it was… but if I had the chance to go back and switch you both, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Hiashi abruptly stood up. "Well since you've implicated yourself with your _just_ act, you'll be removed from the council and confined to your room until you face your own trial, _mother_." Never before had he felt such anger and was surprised by his restraint to not hurt her; even if he desperately wanted to wipe the condescending smile off her wrinkled face.

But it was slowly dwindling and he stormed out before he had yet another incident.

Hotaru was surprised when Neji helped her up. She smiled warmly at him and patted his cheek. "Yes...it should've been in her place instead. You could've saved us the shame this failure brought upon our family."

He curtly nodded but felt a bitter taste on tongue. He helped her to her room but before leaving he had to get a weight off his chest. "He did it out of love."

Hotaru frowned in confusion.

"My father...he didn't sacrifice his life because he was ordered. He did it because he loved his brother, he wanted to prevent a war and control his fate."

"My son knew what was best for the clan as you did." She eyed him carefully. "What about you? Did you bring her back out of duty or love?"

"Both." He heard her softly scoff but didn't care if she believed him.

He closed her door and walked to his room. Neji wished he had been less aggressive when she was captured but his pride was always a weakness. Their relationship wasn't the best but she had forgiven him in the past. He figured she would again with enough time; Hinata would see that running away solved nothing. Neji would hone the boy's skill while he mended his bond with her. Although it had been decided by his uncle to remove him as her guardian, nothing could truly keep him away from her.

Hinata was home and he'd fight like hell to keep her here.

.

.

The little boy panted heavily as he ran. The lights in the house were out but the moon provided enough light for him to make his way to the room at the end of the hall. His chest burned as he struggled to catch his breath and weakly opened the door.

Two figures were kneeling near the opened door that led to the backyard. Their faces were obscured but he could tell one was a man and the other wore familiar clothing. "Mommy?" he asked with a smile on his face. He stepped forward only to see someone else.

A man in black stepped close behind the man, katana in hand.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"You're weak." With a quick swoop of his weapon, the kneeling dark haired man toppled forward, spilling blood that quickly pooled around the young boy's feet. The dying man gasped once before becoming still.

The boy muffled a scream with his hand and crawled backwards. His eyes looked upon the man and his silent as death mother. The figure stepped behind his mother, katana raised high above her head.

His heart pounded loudly and he weakly reached out, begging for mercy. "D-don't! Please, don't hurt my mommy…"

The sound of metal ripping through flesh echoed in the room before the boy let out a bloodcurdling scream. He clutched his head with both hands and whimpered. The figure stepped over the dead bodies, his footsteps making a sickening sound against the bloody wooden floor; closer and closer until he stood over the whimpering boy.

"W-w-why?" he struggled out. His eyes slowly trailed up the bloody sword to the murderer's eyes. "Why would you do this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing, tightened his hold on the weapon and thrust forward.

The Uchiha shot up from his slumber. Taking deep gasps, he looked around frantically. The bright forest was a sharp contrast to the darkness of his childhood home. There was quick movement out of the corner of his eye and he flung a kunai. Stuck to a large tree trunk was a dying grey rabbit. Sasuke exhaled sharply and threw another to put the poor animal out of its misery. He would've taken the rabbit for a meal but lost his appetite.

"It was just a dream," he repeatedly said in a low voice. He and Suigetsu had traveled with sporadic rest whenever fatigue started to set in. Suigetsu convinced him to take short rests by reminding him that they were going against a village and needed to be at full capacity if they were to rescue Kouto and Hinata.

Thinking of the two didn't ease his troubled mind. To say the vivid dream had unsettled him was an understatement. Sasuke had coldly murdered Itachi and Hinata in front of their son before turning the sword on him. "I killed them… I killed them all."

"What?" Suigetsu asked as he stretched.

He shook his head and motioned for him to get up. Nightmares about the night his parents died or killing Itachi had been a rare occurrence ever since his life took a turn for the better after finding Hinata and Kouto. Whenever his dreams were about them, he woke up at peace.

Killing his dear nephew and the woman he loved, regardless if it was a dream, disturbed him to the point of physical illness. _I'm a fucking monster._ He resisted the urge to heave and with a shaky hand drank water from a small container.

"Did you get a good sleep in?" his companion yawned. Sasuke nodded but Suigetsu could see the dark circles under his eyes. A clap of thunder rumbled nearby and he grabbed his precious Kubikiribōchō. They were a day or less away from reaching Konoha and he felt the excitement of battle run through his veins. "Looks like a storm coming. Well, two if you count us," he snorted.

"Suigetsu."

He glanced over to Sasuke. "Hmn?"

"Kill whomever you deem necessary to bring them back."

Suigetsu licked his lips before baring his sharp teeth. "With pleasure."

"Let's get going." Sasuke turned his back and summoned Aoda once more. The two stood on top of its large head and stared forward with determination on their faces.

His first experience with loss had twisted his life into one of pure misery. It had been unfair for fate to deprive him of his family again and Sasuke didn't want to relieve the loneliness. He didn't want to be a broken man; Sasuke wouldn't survive it. He could face an entire army and remain fearless but take away his only family? He had never felt more terrified.

Yet Sasuke used that fear to fuel his purpose. He would make the world pay; make it cry out in agony and burn it to the ground if need be. The darkness he struggled to hide for their sake would have to emerge in order to save them.

He just hoped he could come back from it. Kouto and Hinata deserved a better man than he was right now.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had irl responsibilities. But I'll always be grateful to those who stick with me, favs, follows, reviews are all greatly appreciated. I got awestruck when someone left a review in a different language because as someone who is bilingual, I know it still takes effort to read something not in your native tongue. So thank you Djenaba!

Your feedback helps me get over any writing blocks. Still have another perspective on Hinata's return that I want to add and we'll see the collision or at least the start of it. I'm really excited!

To confused: I guess that might've been a reasonable reaction but the way I saw it was Neji nearly killed Hinata at the chunin exams after the match had been called. There was no remorse there until he found out the truth about his dad so I don't think it's far fetched to think he could return to his ways if push came to shove.


	14. What I've Done

_There's no blood, there's no alibi_

 _'Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth_

 _Of a thousand lies_

Hanabi hurried after Kakashi, demanding he stop immediately. Her upbringing had gone out the window and any sense of respectfulness was ignored. "What happened to Hinata? Why can't I see her?!"

Kakashi motioned for his guards to leave them alone. "Hanabi, go back home. Hinata is...she's fine now but I can't open another opportunity for her to be harmed."

"But what happened?!" Hanabi asked with irritation. "I haven't seen my sister in years and I thought she was dead! There's nothing more I want to do right now than see her again. So why are you keeping me from her?"

He sighed. "Hinata was sealed-"

"What?! How is that possible…?" Hanabi's knees felt weak and she leaned against a nearby wall. "No, it's not possible. You're lying! It can't happen outside the Hyuuga compound, it's forbidden."

"Your grandmother was able to convince the guards that she was making a quick visit, it's doubtful they sensed any danger coming from such an elderly woman. I've had them replaced and Hinata won't be having any Hyuuga visitors for the foreseeable future. I'm sorry."

"Then ban _her_ from seeing Hinata! Why are you punishing us all?"

Kakashi didn't sugar coat it. "I need to make sure Hinata won't be tormented. I can't trust the Hyuuga not to use a branch member to attempt to hurt her. But there's a bigger danger from letting anyone from the main branch come close to her. I don't know who can activate her seal and since you've been groomed to take over your clan, I can't rule you out."

Hanabi slumped down, her hair shielding her face.

Kakashi almost reached out to comfort the young girl but resisted. He didn't want her to lash out at him. "I am truly sorry, Hanabi."

"Then can you at least allow Neji to keep her company. She can't be unguarded! You have to let him be there for her," Hanabi rambled. She desperately needed someone to tell Hinata that she was still loved, that Hanabi would be there for her and Neji could pass that message to her. "He doesn't know how to activate the seal and that way I can make sure-"

"I've spoken to Hinata...she doesn't want to see him either."

"And me?" Her voice cracked. "Did she mention me at all?"

Kakashi nodded and narrowed his eyes with concern. "We both agreed that we can't risk it happening again. If it's any consolation, she was genuinely upset she couldn't see you."

She didn't respond as she slowly got up, walking past him without another word. Right before entering the compound, she heaved and emptied out her stomach. The guards immediately rushed to her side but she pushed them off.

"Lady Hanabi-"

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

She didn't acknowledge the blurred faces that walked past her; their whispers mere garbled noise in her ears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neji exiting from their grandmother's room and she felt killing intent run through her.

 _It's her fault! She took Hinata from me!_

Hanabi's fingers twitched with anticipation but a tall figure stopped her from taking a step towards her destination.

Hiashi glared at his daughter. "There's enough trouble as it is. Don't make this a bigger mess for me. I can't afford to be pulled in different directions to save both of daughters. If you do this, I won't be able to save either of you."

She pulled her arm from his grip and stormed away. Hanabi stopped at Hinata's room, a place that she had often retreated to when she felt lost. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and crawled into the soft bed where Hinata's smell had disappeared after so many years. Yet her bedding still felt like a security blanket, as if she was wrapped in her older sister's loving arms.

.

.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed the report the Torture and Interrogation Force had sent him. He had the unedited version; Shikamaru and the public record would exclude any mention of the Uchiha massacre, something Kakashi had a bad feeling would soon be exposed. He thought that having her mind searched twice was overkill but the council had insisted they leave no stone unturned. Even Ibiki had admitted that he had encountered individuals whose minds had been tampered with so deeply that their interrogation lasted weeks before they got to the truth.

Ibiki had promised Kakashi that they would be as gentle as possible but warned him that Hinata wouldn't come out of it unharmed. _"A person's mind is very intricate and separating facts from dreams or genjutsu does take a mental and physical toll for everyone involved."_

He thanked his old friend and waited anxiously for their findings, hoping that it would provide him and Shikamaru something to use. They needed something they could present to gain support from notable shinobi if he was to even attempt a pardon or partial pardon.

But after reading the report thoroughly, he didn't know how even Shikamaru could find a loophole to defend Hinata's actions. Hinata had met with an S-rank criminal numerous times without informing anyone. While there were moments when she tried to capture Itachi, protocol stated that she still had to tell the Hokage or the leader in charge of the mission.

The most baffling part was that he had saved her a few times. Kakashi had experienced a fight against Itachi and it was one of the most painful battles he fought. He didn't know why Itachi showed so much compassion towards Hinata but no one truly knew who Itachi was. Regardless if Itachi was a double agent for Konoha, Hinata didn't know that at the time making her a traitor or at the very least incredibly reckless in the council's eyes. There was also the fact that she 'conspired' with Sasuke's associates, who had dark pasts, to avoid capture and divulged some information about her former team.

All in all, Hinata had made quite a mess for herself. But Kakashi wondered if the council would have been as invested in this situation if Kouto's father was someone else. This would've been something he could've used his own judgement, but Koharu and Homura both implied that they expected to be involved in every step. Jun, appointed by the village, was the newest member of the council but Kakashi was already familiar with the retired Nin. An honorable and fair man, he was Kakashi's only hope for any support. The others' hatred of the Uchiha clan would corrupt their judgment on Hinata's, and by extension Kouto's, fate.

Kakashi looked at the photo of his team on his desk as he remembered Homura's suggestion regarding Kouto's welfare. She had suggested he become a ward of the village as Naruto had been when he was orphaned. He retorted that they had yet to decide Hinata's punishment but Koharu scoffed as if it wasn't obvious.

"We want the best for the boy. His mother will be incapable of taking care of him during her incarceration. The Hyuuga don't necessarily have a claim on him…" She looked over at Koharu. "We don't have to hand him over to Hiashi."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the council.

"Normally children whose parents are dead or otherwise unable to care for them are sent to live with their closest relatives. The child has his maternal grandfather but also an uncle on his father's side. It's custom to grant the parent's wish on where they'd prefer to send their child but it's likely not something we can agree on since Sasuke Uchiha's status has changed for the worse," Jun explained. "If the child is sent to live with the Hyuuga, there's no doubt that they'll seal him like his mother. Making him a ward of the village ensures he's protected from harm until his mother is released."

Kakashi understood how Jun came to the logical decision, but knowing the other two he saw their underlying intention. _He's much more valuable to the village as a shinobi rather than a slave to the Hyuuga but they don't care about him. It only matters what he can do for Konoha._ "And when will Hinata be released?"

Koharu shrugged. "At the very least a few years, I'd say five give or take for her desertion. Maybe more depending on the damage she's inflicted with her defection."

 _Enough time for them to sink their claws into Kouto._

"Shouldn't he have a guardian?" Kakashi thought of Naruto's and Sasuke's lonely childhood, left alone to fend for themselves for the most part aside from an allowance for food and necessities or in Sasuke's case a trust fund.

"I have a daughter who has agreed-" Koharu eagerly replied.

"No, he needs to be with someone Hinata trusts," Kakashi sternly interrupted. "Someone he'll feel comfortable with."

"Very well," Jun said. "Have her provide a list of candidates and we'll see who best fits the needs of her child."

The other two could barely contain their irritation as they left his office but Kakashi didn't care. He knew what they wanted was to use Kouto; coming from two kekkei genkai, the possibilities were endless.

There was a knock on the door and he had half a mind tell his guards to turn them away when he heard his name being called out urgently. "Let her in," he answered.

Kurenai walked in with emotional fatigue on her face and her tired eyes trained on the Hokage. "It's true then? H-Hinata's alive?"

He stared at his friend, her crimson eyes burning. He knew that had it not been for Mirai, Kurenai would have searched for Hinata on her own, not returning until she found her. "Yes."

"Where is she?"

.

.

Hinata had been forced to spill information to the interrogator and after a few hours was sent to her cell. They had given her water afterwards but she immediately threw it up. The walls were spinning and she stumbled back on the chair. She had closed her eyes to alleviate the sense of nausea and they quickly carried her to the medical ward where they wrapped a bandage around her forehead. Hinata had winced as they touched the already tender skin and tried to resist the pills they forced her to ingest.

"It'll help with the vertigo," the medic explained.

She rested for an hour or so before she was moved. Not completely aware of her surroundings due to her lightheadedness and nausea, she didn't realize she was being carried back to her dark cell until she felt the flimsy bed underneath her.

As the guard closed the cell door behind him, she gingerly traced her bandage thinking of her clan. She figured her father ordered her sealing but wasn't sure about where Hanabi stood. As much as it pained her, too many unknowns and variables had convinced her to agree with Kakashi.

 _Did Hanabi know? Did she agree with the decision?_

She wouldn't blame her if she did; Hanabi had been raised differently than her; always seen as the perfect Hyuuga who they tried to mold into their perfect heir. It wasn't jealousy that tightened her chest as she thought of Hanabi and her childhood but anger. She had left her little sister at the hands of the elders who had always scolded her for crying at things children should be able to cry about. The same elders who looked down on her when she consoled Hanabi, or spoiled her without having to earn it because as far as Hinata was concerned Hanabi didn't have to work for her love or adoration.

 _I left her._ Hinata began to come to grips with everything that she had pushed to the back of her mind for years and it was overwhelming _. I left my little sister to fend for herself._ Out of all the people she left behind, Hinata couldn't blame Hanabi for any resentment she might hold.

 _Forgive me Hanabi. If I could have lived here without fear of having my son sealed or taken from me, I would've stayed._

She tried to open her eyes only to squeeze them shut. Everything was spinning and she quickly placed the back of her hand on her mouth. She heard the door open. "It's not doing anything...I still feel sick..." she breathed heavily. "Can I get some-?"

"Hinata?"

Hinata quickly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the figure. Weakly stumbling out of the bed, she frantically tried to reach the bars but was forced to stop. She started to breathe from her nose, forcing herself to not regurgitate. She didn't want her sensei to see her like this; dirty, unkempt and broken. Laying down on the cold floor and keeping her eyes closed, Hinata took a deep breath. "Is...Is that really you, Kurenai sensei?"

The older woman rushed over and reached between the bars to touch Hinata's trembling form. "It's really me... and it's really you." She rubbed Hinata's upper arm comfortingly. "You gave me such a… we have a lot to talk about, young lady," She cried as she chuckled.

Hinata relaxed as she recognized Kurenai's tone. "Sensei, I really want to see you but it's too hard."

"I forgive you, Kakashi told me everything," Kurenai replied. "I'm not mad at you, not that much at least. But I'm not letting you off so easily, Hinata."

"Thank you, sensei." Hinata swallowed. "I would've…"

"Then look at me."

"I can't," Hinata softly laughed. "If I open my eyes, I still wouldn't be able to. No matter how badly I want to see your face."

Kurenai frowned as she noticed Hinata's condition.

She quickly stood up and called out to the guard. "Let me in."

Not wanting to end up on probation like the previous guards, he hesitated. The Hyuuga's other visitor had gotten in without much suspicion because of her perceived fragility and the other guard's ignorance to never underestimate anyone. Kurenai Yuhi was a jounin and a master at genjutsu, something he didn't forget. Even if she had been stripped of any potential hazardous items upon entering the building, she didn't need much to cause harm. "Uh...I need to check-"

Kurenai thrust the paper baring Kakashi's seal and signature. "Read it quickly."

He checked for any forgery but it came clean. She had the Hokage's permission to visit and given access to the prisoner. He carefully opened the door, making sure the Hyuuga wasn't any threat to him. "I'll have to stay close by," he informed Kurenai.

Kurenai paid him no attention as she kneeled beside her and tried to pick her up.

"No… it hurts my head to get up," Hinata responded in a shaky voice. Her physical pain hadn't subsided yet she felt calm in Kurenai's presence. She always did.

Resigning herself to gently cradle her head on her lap instead, Kurenai softly caressed her dark locks. Her fingers brushed softly against the bandages that hid the Hyuuga's signature curse. Her chest tightened at the sight. Hearing about it was different than seeing; a few choice words ran through her head as she thought about Hiashi Hyuuga.

He had brushed Hinata off like she was a bother; indifferent to the danger she would be open to when he handed her to Kurenai. But under her tutelage, she had flourished and pride filled Kurenai when Hinata continued to prove her detractors wrong. Kurenai had taken extra interest in Hinata's growth so she could be strong and force Hiashi to admit his mistake, so that she wouldn't have to bear the curse that now marred her forehead.

 _To seal your own child, you truly are a monster._

She would rather take a kunai to the heart that to hurt her precious Mirai.

"Kurenai, I'm so sorry." Hinata's body shook as she softly sobbed. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I was so scared they'd punish anyone that tried to help me, scared they'd take Kouto from me. And they have…"

Kurenai squeezed her hand as Hinata cried harder thinking about how scared her son was at this moment. "I need to see him. I need to feel him in my arms. He can't end up like me..."

"He's not with your father," her mentor assured her. "Kakashi has him in his home and he's being guarded by Anbu and other jounin. Nothing will happen to him, I promise you."

Weakly nodding, Hinata let out a shaky breath. "But if something happens to me or Sasuke…what will happen to him? Who will protect my Kouto?"

"I will," Kurenai responded immediately. Even if she had more time to think, she wouldn't have changed her answer. Hinata was like a daughter to her and she'd take responsibility that came with it. Her son wouldn't be alone. She had less than pleasant thoughts about Sasuke Uchiha however. By omitting that Hinata was still alive, he had deprived her of peace.

Honestly Kurenai didn't know what she would've done if she did know the truth. Would she have kept quiet while Kiba and Shino remained shattered? If they all knew, would they have allowed her to live her other life? Would they have tried to persuade her to return, even with all the strife that waited? Would they have done the right thing for her and her son?

But the fact was that none of that mattered. It was in the past and didn't change her circumstances now.

"I can go to him after I leave, if you want. I'll relay any message you want."

Hinata wrapped Kurenai's arm around her. "Thank you."

There was no sense of urgency to end their visit. At first they remained in comfortable silence even if Kurenai had many questions, mostly wanting to know how Itachi Uchiha had managed to sink his claws into her sweet Hinata. But she didn't want Hinata to feel judged, the mark on her forehead was a clear indication of how some felt. Kurenai wanted Hinata to be comfortable around her again, to see that she still had people she could trust.

So they began to share stories about their young children. How Mirai had latched on to Shikamaru out of everyone but Kiba and Choji being the only ones with the energy to keep up with her. Upon hearing the nicknames the little girl had given Team Eight, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle softly.

She wished she could've given that to Kouto; a large family and support. While Masao had been more than she deserved, when he died she saw the loneliness surrounding Kouto. Hinata never felt like she was enough to brighten his world. When Sasuke came, along with the rest of Taka, Hinata thanked the gods for the happiness they brought with them.

"Kouto loves sweets. I think he got that from me." Aside from what Sasuke had told her about Itachi, she didn't really know his own likes or dislikes. "He can be such a glutton and easy to spoil. Kouto has a way of wrapping you around his finger, even Sasuke-"

Kurenai tensed and Hinata exhaled softly. "He's a good man, sensei. He's not perfect but he's done so much for us." She could tell that Kurenai wasn't pleased with him either and although she didn't want to ruin the moment, Hinata hated that he was thought of as a monster or cold hearted.

"So even Mr. Stone Cold falls to his whims?" Kurenai forced herself to laugh to alleviate the tension.

"Yes...Sasuke will do anything for him," Hinata replied. "When he comes for Kouto, please don't get in his way." She was concerned Sasuke would harm her beloved sensei and didn't know if she could forgive him if he did.

Kurenai asked for water from the guard and helped Hinata drink. She steered the conversation towards the kind man that took her in and assumed the role of grandfather. Someone Kurenai wished she could thank for protecting her in her absence and being the father she desperately needed.

As they talked, she could see just how much Hinata had grown. Being a mother herself, it was evident to her just how far Hinata would go for her son and what she was willing to sacrifice. And Kurenai couldn't be prouder of Hinata's strength.

.

.

" _Lies are just a protection from one's deepest and darkest regrets."_ Kiba had remembered his mother saying after his father's abandonment. He didn't understand at the time, being so young but time had matured him. Even if he couldn't forgive the man, he saw things differently the older he got.

Kiba stared at the ceiling. Tamaki had reluctantly left to tend to her shop but he insisted she didn't have to stay with him for another day. "I'm okay." A lie. "I'm just really tired." Not completely true. "I love you." The only truth.

After leaving Hinata and her son at the Hokage Tower, Kiba headed to the only place he felt he could breathe. He didn't want to look back at Shino and let him see how broken he felt. His own home was littered with intrusive people; his mother and sister would easily pick up on his emotions and force him to deal with them.

But he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to deal with the reality of it all and how his life would change.

Tamaki was the only one that understood him and knew when he needed to just be held, which is what she did. She listened as he justified his actions, noticing the insistence in his voice but not pointing it out.

"This was the best possible outcome for Hinata."

An unknown.

"She did this and can only blame herself."

A half-truth.

"I can sleep easily at night. I didn't do anything wrong."

The biggest lie.

Kiba dragged his hand down his face and groaned. He felt guilty that Tamaki hadn't gotten a good night's rest, not with his tossing and turning. Troubling thoughts kept him from getting much sleep.

 _Do I have enough time to figure out a way to prevent Hinata or Kouto from being sealed?_

The question plagued what little sleep he did get; his dream had caused him to wake up in cold sweat. They had sealed Hinata before proceeding with her son. He watched helplessly from the sidelines, screaming for them to stop. None of the shadowed figures looked his way but Hinata lifted her head and stared at him.

"I'll never forgive you," she whispered.

The shadows dragged the two away with chains around their necks until the darkness consumed them, their screams echoing in his mind even after he woke up. Tamaki stirred and he lay back down, trying to control his breathing so she wouldn't wake.

Did he regret it? Did she hate him?

He didn't know and he was scared to find out.

Akamaru yawned from the floor but perked up just as quickly as Kiba did when there was a frantic knock on the door. He opened it to see Tenten doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"They did it," she gasped. "Hinata's been…"

Kiba felt a weight in his chest. "What do you mean? Who did what…?"

"They sealed her!"

.

.

Sai sighed, sensing that the boy still wasn't comfortable with him. "I'm going to check the perimeter, but do you want me to bring you something from the store...?"

Kouto shook his head and continued to stare out the window.

"I'll be back soon."

There was no response and Sai decided he would ask Ino for advice when he came home. She had never steered him wrong and was probably more prepared than he was to become a parent.

Kouto heard voices outside discussing things in whispers but had lost any hope it was his mother or even Sasuke coming to rescue them. The pale man had bluntly told him that his mother was in prison and he wouldn't be able to see her for a while. "She ran away and they are going to punish her for it."

But Kouto didn't know what he meant by running away and refused to believe his mother was from this horrible place. Regardless, upon hearing the news he cried and Sai had struggled to comfort him. He had been taking parenting classes since he was going to be a father soon but he was at a loss on how to comfort a child. Sai tried the methods he learned but they were meant for infants. So he simply let him cry.

But Kouto was done now and remained silent even after Sai suggested he draw with the supplies he provided.

"So you're the kid who's causing such a mess. Oi!" Sai's replacement called out. "The name's Akihiro and I'll be watching you until Sai comes back. Have you eaten yet?"

Kouto briefly acknowledged the man with a glance.

"You should respond when someone's talking to you," he chided. But Kouto exhaled in annoyance. "Listen, I'm responsible for is making sure you're alive when Sai returns. After that you can starve, you little brat. You probably think you're high and mighty but I don't care if you're part Hyuuga or part demon. That doesn't mean shit."

This man was the first person to act hostile since he woke up in this strange house and it irritated Kouto. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just upset. _Can't I be mad they took my mommy away?!_

"I'm not a brat!"

Akihiro sneered. "So I guess you aren't a mute. There have been some bets going around about what's wrong with you, seeing who your daddy is. I'm still betting in some mental problems, you know like him."

Kouto grabbed a nearby object and hurled it at him but he easily dodged it. "You don't know anything about my dad-"

"Boy, there isn't a shinobi alive who doesn't know who your dad is. It's a shame that he forced himself on that poor Hyuuga girl. It probably messed up her mind…" Kouto glared at him, not understanding what he was insinuating. "I wonder if your mommy ever regrets having you-"

"Shut up!" He erupted. "Y-you...My mom loves me! And when uncle Sasuke comes, you'll be sorry! All of you!"

Akihiro gave him a crooked smile. "Really? See, I would've thought your father's killer wouldn't give a damn about you. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive. Maybe he's been planning something and this is the safest place for you and your mommy to be."

"W-what do you mean? You know who killed my dad?" Kouto pulled his knees to his face.

Now amused, the jounin shook his head. "You didn't know? Itachi Uchiha was killed by his brother-"

"You're lying! Sasuke wouldn't do that! My dad was a hero and- "

"Your father was a murderer," Akihiro spat back. "You and Sasuke are the only Uchiha left because your dear father killed them all in cold blood." He pulled out his copy of Konoha's bingo book and opened it to his favorite page; the one with the face crossed off with a big red x. The one with the picture of Keiko's murderer. Akihiro had loved her and they had their lives planned out. A life so full of potential and hope, extinguished by Itachi Uchiha.

Kouto's face paled as he read the words beneath his profile photo. His father killed the whole Uchiha clan. _Did that mean he killed his own dad? His own mom?_

"It was your demented uncle who killed him, there's no way around that. Your whole family is sick."

Kouto got to his feet and ran to the bathroom, failing to shut the door before Akihiro wedged his foot in. He laughed as Kouto cried in frustration as he tried to push him out, all the while shouting that he was lying. Harshly pushing the door open, he grabbed Kouto's jaw. He could see the features of Keiko's killer staring back and it angered him.

"Let him go."

Akihiro turned around. "I thought he was attempting to escape," he explained to Sai.

"Get out and report to the Hokage immediately," Sai ordered. He created a shadow clone that would relay to Kakashi what he came across. The bingo book on the floor was a clue to what he had missed and Sai had a feeling this jounin wouldn't be reassigned to the archive library like the prison guard.

Akihiro curtly nodded and left. Now alone and still unable to console the crying child, Sai placed the ice cream in the freezer and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

Kakashi found Kouto crying with his knees pulled up. He sat beside him on the hardwood floor. "Is it t-t-true? What he said about my dad? Was he a bad man?"

He cursed under his breath and decided Akihiro's pending punishment would be severe. He greatly underestimated just how much Itachi Uchiha was hated but was disappointed by the lack of restraint by a guard he handpicked. Kakashi forgot how adults in this village could be so cruel to even children.

 _Please forgive me, Hinata._

"Your father did something horrible but he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to do it. I know he regretted doing it. Sasuke forgave him a long time ago," Kakashi simplified. The boy would just be tormented until he was able to reunite him with his mother and as someone whose father had been vilified Kakashi knew that feeling all too well.

It wasn't what Kouto wanted to hear. "But he still killed them all?"

"Kouto...this is a very complicated matter."

"Were they old people? Babies? Kids like me?"

"You shouldn't try to think about it." He pulled Kouto into his arms as he thought of his own childhood. Kakashi had misjudged his own father and resented him for what he thought were idiotic choices. But he soon learned that life wasn't black and white. People weren't completely evil or pure, everyone was grey and morality was a matter of perspective.

"Your uncle sees him a hero but some still consider him a monster even with the good he did."

Kouto tensed in his arms but soon clung to him. There was something about this man that made him feel comfortable and safe. "How can he be a hero and a monster? What was he really?"

"Complicated."

Kouto buried his head on his chest, not wanting him to see the fear and sadness in his face. "Did Sasuke...did he kill my dad because of it? Did Sasuke kill him because he killed his whole family?"

Kakashi's student was one of the most complex individuals he had ever met and the most with incredible potential to do harm or good. But it always came down to perspective. Kakashi absolutely hated how life kept getting worse for Sasuke. It seemed like peace would elude him until his final days; Sasuke's actions would forever haunt him.

"He didn't have much of a choice."

Gripping his robes, Kouto started to cry. Amid his sobs and hiccups, Kakashi could make out his desperate pleads to see his mother. He rubbed his back comfortingly, mouthing a thank you to Shizune who brought the food she personally prepared. Kakashi didn't know who he could trust anymore but was grateful for the handful of people he could rely on.

.

.

Kurenai hurried to Kakashi's home after hearing he wasn't in his office. She wanted to see Hinata's son and wrap her arms around him. Hinata had begged her to take care of him until Sasuke arrived. _"I can't trust anyone else, sensei. I can't trust my son with anyone else but you. Keep him safe for me. Let him know his mommy loves him so much. Don't let him feel scared."_

Just as she was going to knock, the door opened and she stood face to face with the exhausted Hokage. While she was in better spirits than he, Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him. The look of disgust on her face only irritated him. He didn't need someone else to shit on him today. He started to walk down the steps but she quickly followed.

"How could you let that happen? She's in pain, Kakashi! You put her at the mercy of the Hyuuga and-"

He erupted in anger. "I know I let her down, okay?! Don't you think I know that?! I can't control this situation or even control my men from keeping their fucking mouths shut! I have the council breathing down my neck to declare my own student a rogue nin so other villages can hunt him down, the Hyuuga keep demanding I hand over an innocent child to be branded all the while knowing that possible deaths loom with Sasuke's imminent arrival. Everything has gone to shit, and I know I'm a shitty Hokage! I know it so you don't have to keep reminding me."

Stunned Kurenai stammered an apology and Kakashi looked away. He needed all the friends he could gather and understood Kurenai's pain. His own student wasn't going to fare any better, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if the council deemed Sasuke a threat that had to be eliminated on sight. It devastated him to be the one to sign off on the order if Sasuke pushed him to it.

"I don't know what to do, Kurenai. Kouto didn't know who his family truly were and it kills me to do this to them. I don't think they deserve it but I can't do much even if I'm the Hokage. I hate it. I hate this so much."

Softening her face, she reached out and cupped his cheek. "Let me watch over Kouto. I can have Choji bring Mirai over so they can play and keep him preoccupied, let him be a kid a little while longer."

"Shizune hasn't deemed him a threat to anyone. His outburst at the Tower was probably triggered by Hinata's assault. But why don't you meet him first and see if you want to bring Mirai?" Kakashi suggested. "I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt." She nodded and he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Kurenai walked in and sat on the couch. Kouto was on the far end, resting his head on the armrest but wide awake despite his puffy red eyes. As usual, he didn't acknowledge the woman. He didn't care to meet anyone new, most of the time they just had bad news to tell him.

 _She's just here to babysit me. She doesn't care, just like all the rest._

"Kouto?"

He sniffed and flinched when she gently rubbed his shin. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I know your mother."

"Everyone here does. Do you hate her too?" He shot back.

Stunned she inhaled sharply. "I could never hate her. Hinata was my student and I love her like a daughter."

Still doubtful, Kouto turned his head away to face the couch. Aside from the gray haired man, he didn't think anyone here could be trusted. This woman claimed to love his mother but what kind of love did she mean? Was it the same that he felt for his mother or was it the kind that made people hurt each other? Kouto had heard his mother call the man that choked her 'father' before he attacked her. The other man that dragged them here looked like her and was probably another family member, but he also still hurt her. Everyone who should love his mom kept hurting her.

 _What did she do wrong?_

Kurenai smiled at him. "I have a daughter around your age, would you like to meet her?"

"No."

Kurenai frowned. "Do you want to help me make some cupcakes? I heard you have quite the sweet tooth-"

"No."

"Would-"

"I just want to see my mom!" He looked up in anger but froze when he saw her red eyes. Karin had red eyes too but no pupil. This woman, her features and her eyes made him think of his uncle. "Are y-y-you? Do you have the Sharingan too?" He beamed at her, hoping that this meant everything he had been told was a lie and his father wasn't a murderer.

"No. I'm sorry." She watched him slump back on the couch. _He truly is Itachi's child_ , she noted.

"But your eyes…" His Sharingan flashed and she briefly felt nervous. "See, it's kind of like mine! Maybe you do have it and just have to train to use it like me."

Kurenai shook her head. "Kouto, very few people have the Sharingan and I'm not one of them."

"Oh." Hi eyes returned to normal but Kurenai didn't want him to close himself off from her.

"Would you like me to tell you about your mother? About when she was my student and how strong she was?" Kurenai opened her purse and handed him a photo she always carried with her. "See?"

Kouto hastily took the photo in his hands and looked at it. _She looks so young! Wow, her hair is so short!_ Without realizing it, he started to smile before it faltered. He saw the two boys beside her and thrust the photo back at her. _I hate them!_

"What happened? Does everyone hate us because of my dad? Is that why we're here now?"

Kurenai rubbed his cheek to wipe the tear away. "You're here because this is her home and we've missed her so much."

He shook his head, remembering the group that forcibly took them from their home and how his mother was attacked. "They just want to hurt us. The next time I see any of them, I'll hurt them for doing this to us."

Kurenai saw his darkening look and frowned with concern. "Kouto...your mother wants me to let you know that she loves you and wants to be with you too. I'll make sure you get to see her soon, okay? But in the meantime, would you like me to tell you about your mother and how amazing she was as a kunoichi?"

He shrugged, still not trusting this woman. However his eyes lit up as she relayed tales of how Hinata had grown, perfected her skills, and created a new jutsu. Kouto listened, imagining her fights and it filled him with a new purpose; to gain the strength she had and save her. After all, they only had each other now.

After hearing how his uncle had killed his father, Kouto didn't know if he wanted or trusted Sasuke near him or his mother. If he could figure out what he did in that office, they wouldn't need Sasuke. Kouto had experienced a new ability; while frightening at first, he was more excited to see just how strong he'd become for his mother.

 _We don't need anyone._

Kouto hadn't believed it when he first told his mom; it was mostly so he'd feel better about Sasuke's absence. But right now, he felt sure of himself.

 _You only need me._

.

.

The skies were darkening but it didn't seem like the stars would be shining anytime soon; dark clouds had been covering the sky the whole day.

Shino continued to tend to the brand new hive, making sure they were protected from any heavy rainfall. The experimental breed had helped him more than he imagined possible but it didn't provide the peace he longed for and it distressed him. Hinata wasn't supposed to be in this situation, none of them were. Many times he had imagined saving her from captivity, the happy reunion, the unrestrained joy of having her back. None of that happened.

"Son."

He slowly turned to face his father. Shibi could sense his son's unease and knew the source of it, even if he had kept to himself, the word of Hinata Hyuuga's return had spread like wildfire. Kurenai had stopped by but Shino asked him to send her away. _"I can't talk about it right now."_

"Kiba's at the door and I think you should go talk to him. He seems irate-"

"Send him away."

"Shino, he's your friend and needs you right now." Shino turned back to his hive. "He's outside raging, saying that the Hyuuga clan have sealed Hinata and -"

The buzzing drowned him out and Shibi took a step forward. "Manage your emotions, Shino. You won't be able to control the kikaichū." He grabbed his son by the shoulders. "Keep a level head."

Shino briskly moved away and ran to meet Kiba. He was pacing back and forth, claws out and Shino was positive he heard him growl as he neared. "Those fuckers did it, Shino. They sealed Hinata already!"

"How?" Shino asked in a low tone. "Putting her in Kakashi's hands should've prevented that. They should've been safe. He wouldn't have handed her over to them!"

"Tenten said it happened while she was in a cell." Kiba flexed his jaw. He already knew his next question. "Kouto's being kept somewhere else. I don't know where exactly but there are few places with restricted access. But I'm sure I can find him."

"What are you planning on doing?" Shino asked. Judging by his posture, Shino doubted he wanted to see the boy right now. There was something else on Kiba's mind.

"Shino… I told him I'd protect him, that I'd protect them both. None of this was supposed to happen!" Kiba gripped his hair. "We were supposed to be… did we fuck up?!"

But Shino shook his head; he should've anticipated that nothing was ever simple. "We put this in motion but what we did was right."

"But-!"

"I'm not saying she deserved it," he harshly interrupted. "And I'm certainly not saying I'll forget this or let it go. We promised that we'd make everyone that hurt Hinata pay, just because she's back doesn't mean we're done protecting her. So are we going now?"

Kiba nodded and cracked his knuckles. "I get first dibs on Neji."

Shino raced after Kiba, pushing aside the concern about how this would reflect on his own clan's relations with the Hyuuga. His father had always been impartial to the actions of other clans as long as it didn't affect the Aburame. He almost hesitated when he realized what Kiba's intentions were but remembered it was that very reason that Hinata hadn't confided in him. Torn between loyalty to your clan and other loved ones was a horrible position to be in.

"Come out, you piece of shit!" Kiba bellowed as Akamaru started to snarl. Shino stood nearby, slowly emitting a cloud of kikaichū to show he was ready for the inevitable fight. "Neji, get your ass out here! Or maybe your shitty uncle still has you on a fucking leash?"

The Hyuuga guards activated their Byakugan, waiting for them to make the first move. However Hiashi walked past them with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll give you a minute to leave the premises before I make you regret coming here."

Kiba took a step back; while he was looking for a fight, Hiashi was on a different level. However if he wanted to send a message to the Hyuuga, this would also work. He could almost see his mother's disappointed look as he was about to rile up a very powerful clan leader. "What you did to Hinata is unforgivable and I'll make sure you never lay a hand on her again."

"And just how do you expect to do that?" Hiashi asked mockingly. "I suppose your lack of proper upbringing can be attributed to your mother. It's no wonder your father left. You're not even worth wasting my breath."

Before Shino could warn him, Kiba and Akamaru raced forward only to be forced back with a rotation. Neji suddenly stood between him and an unfazed Hiashi. "You heard my uncle, dog. Go home."

"You fucking piece of shit. You don't deserve her…" Kiba spat blood on the ground. "I bet you only wanted her back so she can be enslaved just like you are. You were jealous and as long as she felt your pain, you didn't care." He turned to Hiashi with just as much hate in his eyes. "And my mom raised me perfectly fine. It's Hinata who I pity, having such a shitty father. No wonder she ran away from you. You're a fucking monster."

"Inuzuka, you've tried to attack me. I can have you arrested for that and that'll break your dear mother's heart," Hiashi replied. "But I'll reconsider it if you apologize. Get on your knees and beg me to have mercy on you."

"Fuck-"

Shino stepped forward and Hiashi glanced at him. "Did Shibi give you permission to be here? Does he even know?"

"My father understands how crucial our relationship is with you. We've kept to ourselves and never interfered with your matters unless it affects us. It's a simple agreement and I agree with it completely." Shino replied coolly. Kiba looked at him in shock. "But by hurting Hinata, you've personally affect me. And I can't allow myself to pretend it is okay. As the heir, you can't cast me aside as easily as Kiba."

"You'd risk it all, our alliance and your clan's wellbeing for my daughter?" Hiashi challenged. "As the heir, you should think about this very carefully. Think about how this affects your father."

Shino paused before adjusting his sunglasses. "I'm not risking anything, Hiashi." The Hyuuga, aside from Hiashi, cringed at the lack of respect. "I'm merely telling you my position on this matter. It would be best if you left Hinata and her son alone or you'd be the one taking dangerous risks."

Neji glanced at his uncle, awaiting the order to attack the Aburame heir; Shino had yet to withdraw his kikaichū as if awaiting their attack. But to attack someone of such standing as Kiba did would have ramifications. They could ignite a war within Konoha's clans and it could destabilize the entire village if not the region. The Akimichi clan's position would be most influential, and Neji was concerned Shino could sway Choji.

But his uncle didn't seem worried. If anything, he had a look of amusement. The two stood unwaveringly, as the others watched with unease. Even Kiba was worried about what Shino could and would try to do to Hiashi, or more likely what he'd force the Hyuuga leader to do. He was putting himself at great risk.

The clap of thunder didn't seem out of the ordinary given the forecast and neither flinched.

But it was the series of fiery explosions that rattled them all.

* * *

AN: OMG, that last chapter really got a discussion going and I'm glad. The feedback has been tremendous and helpful. It even got me thinking. Thank you for all the support! Even when I'm incredibly busy, I'm still thinking of this story and how to move it forward.

I know Kouto was missed last chapter and you were all looking forward to Sasuke kicking some ass already but I still had a ton to put in before we got to that point. But you can pretty much guess what's going down in the next chapter which is tentatively titled "World on Fire" or "Bad Blood." We will have some very much anticipated arrivals to look forward to and reunions that might turn out okay or not.


	15. World on Fire

**PSA:** Don't take anyone's story and think it's okay. I genuinely put hard work and use my own time to do this for myself and my readers. For someone to copy and paste it on another site (something that probably took less than 5 minutes compared to the hours I took) and take credit? GTFO with that. I love all my supporters and readers! Except the thief, she can go choke. Longer AN at the end.

* * *

 _I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin_

 _I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in_

 _Sent by forces beyond salvation_

 _There can be not one sensation_

Hiashi was the first to react, forgetting about his daughter's teammates he turned to the gathering Hyuuga nearby. "Guards, gather all the Hyuuga and protect the compound. Make sure everyone is accounted for!" He grabbed Neji. "Go. Don't let anything happen to them. I'll be there after I secure the compound."

Neji nodded and brushed past Team Eight who followed much to his displeasure.

There was no doubt in Neji's mind; he was going to go to Hinata first. It wasn't just that he knew where she was but wherever Kouto was, Kakashi would've surely set up significant security measures. However Hinata was relatively helpless in that cell. He had to go to her and make sure she was safe from any threat.

Shino nodded at Kiba who took off in a different direction, baffling Neji for a second. _Where is he going?_

Sighing softly, the Hyuuga leader rushed inside. Hotaru frowned as her son passed by without a glance at her. "Hiashi, stop!"

Reluctantly he turned back. "Your role is to protect the clan," she scolded, griping his elbow painfully. "So you will stay here and protect us. Leave Hinata to Neji and send some of our soldiers as his back up _after_ we have taken care of our own first. Don't forget your responsibilities here, like she did. Don't be a disappointment to us."

Incensed, Hiashi activated his Byakugan and shook her off. "Aiko, take my mother to the safe zone."

Hotaru scoffed and swatted the female guard's hand away. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. Just as he was going to check in with the guards on the status of the compound, he heard screams. Heart racing, he and half a dozen Hyuuga guards headed towards the cries of terror.

"Where are they?!" A cold voice bellowed amid the screams and whimpers. "Tell me!"

Hiashi froze. Sasuke Uchiha stood dead center in the area they had gathered all the Hyuuga who wouldn't be able to fight, except they had given him a wide berth to stay as far away as possible. A dark purple aura surrounded him, amplified by black flames that were unaffected by the steadily increasing rainfall.

Hyuuga children huddled close together and Hiashi took a careful step forward.

"Uchiha, you are outnumbered. Don't do something reckless, there are innocent children here. We can take our fight somewhere else-"

"No one is going anywhere, not until I see Kouto and Hinata," Sasuke unsheathed his katana, the black flames of Amaterasu now running up and down the blade, concealing it with pure darkness. "So tell me, where are they?"

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke moved out of the way and didn't hesitate to strike his attacker down with a swift yet brutal kick to their stomach. Hiashi's heart dropped at the sight of Hanabi's crumpled form at the Uchiha's feet.

"Leave her alone!" Hiashi demanded, rushing forward. He halted upon seeing the blade inch dangerously close to her throat. "Okay, I'll tell you! Just leave my daughter alone."

Sneering, Sasuke pulled her up by her hair and looked at Hiashi. "Bring them here or else you'll lose both of your daughters today."

"She's not here," Hotaru stated.

Sasuke raised his katana and Hiashi quickly explained. "She's not at the compound! The Hokage took both of them without my consent." Unbelieving, Sasuke scowled at him. Hiashi motioned around the area. "You can search for yourself but she is not here. We don't know where he's keeping her," he lied. "He wouldn't tell me."

Frustrated, he let go of Hanabi. No one made a move to go to her; too frightened to get close. Relieved, Hiashi hoped that Neji could get to Hinata and Kouto before the Uchiha did and hide them until the threat was taken care of.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped to the roof of one of the houses.

"I'm going to find them. But if you lied to me, I'll come back and kill you all." He drew a kunai from his pouch and engulfed it with Amaterasu's flames. Throwing it over their heads, it landed on the only tree centered inside the compound near where Hanabi huddled as she tried to gather her bearings.

"These flames can't be extinguished with anything so don't bother trying. Only I can put them out and it will linger for now but if I can't find them soon, they will spread and burn your homes down." He made a few quick seals and the flames surrounded the tree and, much to everyone's horror, Hanabi; effectively trapping her. "But not before she is burned alive. Any premature attempts to save her or stop me before I find my family will end in tragically."

Answered with nothing but reluctant silence, Sasuke smirked with satisfaction. Just as he was going to hunt down Kakashi, he heard Hanabi's shouts of indignation.

"I hate you!" Hanabi shouted over the hot flames. "When I get out of here, I'll save her and kill you! Do you hear me?!"

With a mocking smirk, Sasuke jumped and headed towards the Hokage's Tower. He hoped Hinata's sister wouldn't be foolish enough to try something. He had only acted in self-defense when she tried to take him down. Knowing Hinata, any injuries to her beloved sister would break her heart. This in mind, the Kagutsuchi technique would make it so his flames wouldn't touch her if she did try to escape, but he only extended that courtesy to her. The rest of her clan could burn for all he cared.

Just as he was going to signal to Suigetsu that the area was clear, he heard an ear piercing shriek of agony; someone had tried to free Hanabi. _Morons_ , he thought. Throwing a smoke grenade in the air, it exploded into a cloud of light grey, and Sasuke pushed aside any thoughts of Hyuugas. The color lingered before turning black. His head turned to the sound of another explosion but much to his disappointment, it was the same color.

Sasuke growled with frustration. _Where are you?!_

He sprinted away from the Hyuuga compound.

The flames had risen higher after the failed attempt and Hiashi could barely make out Hanabi's shivering form. Hanabi closed her eyes and covered her nose. Her father looked deathly ill as the body of the guard quickly became a charred corpse, the rain doing nothing to diminish the intensity of the flames.

He had ordered everyone to leave the area and converge in the empty land that was the Hyuuga training grounds. They couldn't risk being inside the walls that would feed the black flames. But he remained with his daughter; alone and frightened.

Hiashi had failed to keep Hanabi and his clan safe. They were at the mercy of Sasuke Uchiha and their fates seemed sealed.

.

.

"What's going on?" Kurenai whispered to Sai. Kouto had been sleeping for an hour before being rustled awake by the blasts. She tried to assure him everything was okay but it was hard for her to lie when she didn't know if they were in immediate danger. The thought of her daughter out there sent her into a panic.

"I don't know, but we have to stay here until the Hokage gives us any instruction," he replied.

"We shouldn't wait," she argued. "This is the Hokage's home. Any enemy that knows that will target either his office or his home. We have to leave _now_ and seek shelter with the rest of the village."

"Kakashi is adamant about keeping Kouto away from the rest of the population. We will wait for him to give the signal."

By now, her motherly instincts were taking precedence over any shinobi procedures. "So what, we'll just be sitting ducks while the village is under attack?!"

Sai stared back stoically. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten that we have plans in place for evacuations and shelters. However, I can't just take Kouto out of here without telling the Hokage where we will go. It leaves room for error and miscommunication which usually means death in these situations."

"What about my daughter?! I can't just leave her out there!"

"Then go to her. I'm not stopping you," he replied flatly. "You aren't being held here against your will. When I receive word, we will be taking him to another location. You may come along if you wish."

"Let me bring Mirai-"

"If you leave, you might as well take shelter with the rest of the village. Don't come back, we will be leaving as soon as possible and won't wait for you," Sai explained. "You are not my priority."

Kurenai pressed her lips together, desperate to leave. _Damn it, I should've brought her along!_ She turned to Kouto who started to wring his hands like Hinata used to when she was nervous. _Please understand…_

"Kouto?"

He looked back at her.

"I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Kurenai smiled at him. Kouto lowered his gaze but nodded slowly. "I promise, I'll be quick and leave a shadow clone in the meantime. You'll meet my daughter when we come back."

Just as she passed by Sai, she couldn't help but feel a need to justify her decision. "She's my whole world and she's out there."

"So is my pregnant girlfriend."

Kurenai's eyes widened; it was easy to forget sometimes that Sai was human. "I'm… sorry..."

"I know she's safe. I sent a clone." He gave her a fake smile; one that hid his anxiety and true emotion. His ink clone couldn't endure in the rain long but he had seen enough. "She's being escorted by Shikamaru. When you see her, tell her I'll be late getting home."

Solemnly nodding, she rushed out.

The room was now eerily silent. Neither of them spoke, both wanting to be in the arms of their loved ones in this very moment. The raindrops pattered against the windows and Kouto flinched at the thunder that followed a flash of lightning.

"Stay away from the windows," Sai instructed.

Kouto walked back to the couch and pulled his knees up. The former Root member opened Kakashi's closet in search for a jacket that he could use. All would swallow the small boy but he just needed one that would blend into the background and keep him warm.

Sitting beside him, he handed him the green hooded jacket. "Put this on."

Kouto's face scowled at the garment as he clumsily struggled to keep the sleeves up. "It's too big." He flapped his arms up and down.

Sai couldn't help but grin. "Or maybe you're too small?"

"I'm perfect," Kouto retorted. "Mommy says so and she's always right."

Mentioning his mother caused his pout to fade away. Something was happening and based on their reactions, he figured it wasn't good. "Am I going to see my mom? Is she going to be protected, too? What about her bad friends? Are they doing this? Are they still after me?"

Noticing his shift, Sai awkwardly ruffled his hair. "I assure you she is safe. No one is going to hurt you. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"Hn." Kouto played with the sleeves and Sai leaned over to roll them up.

"Better?"

Kouto shrugged but had a small smile on his face.

There was a crash and shouts coming from below. Sai looked at Kurenai's clone and had to come to a quick but logical decision; fight or flee. The boy's grey eyes widened with fear when the lights went out.

 _They can hold them off_ , he concluded. _Damn this rain! I won't make it to any of the designated shelters with one of my beasts but at least I can get us down from here._

He quickly drew a medium sized bird and infused additional chakra to withstand the downpour. Kouto watched the animated drawing flutter its wings with amazement. He felt Sai pull the hood over his head and pick him up. "We're leaving, okay? Hold on tight and close your eyes."

The sounds were getting closer and Sai suspected that whoever was fighting their way up was not someone he could face while simultaneously keep Kouto safe. He motioned for Kurenai's clone to hold off the threat.

Just as he shattered the window with a hard, chakra- infused hit, the door burst open. Against Sai's orders, Kouto turned his head and tensed at the sight of the intruder. He gripped Sai's shirt tighter.

 _Am I'm going to die?_

.

.

Kakashi had stood up from his seat at the sound of the first explosion. His guard platoon were by his side as he relayed orders to the small group of Anbu, ready to teleport him to safety at the first sign of trouble.

"I've already dispatched jounin squads to the areas that have been attacked. Hopefully this isn't a large scale invasion but the villagers are to be taken to the shelter in the Hokage Rock," Kakashi stated with authority. "The four of you are to go to my home and personally escort my small friend to the Tower in the Forest of Death. Take him to the shelter in the deepest level. Sai is already waiting for the convoy to arrive. You are not to stop for any reason on your way there. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage," they replied in unison.

He dismissed them and nodded to his guards. "Let's go protect the village…."

Kakashi stilled for a moment, quickly masking his emotion with a look of determination. "Our primary concern is to confront the threat head on. If you see anyone in need of assistance, you will go to them immediately."

He saw Genma open his mouth to retort but Kakashi shook his head. He knew that their purpose was to protect him but he didn't want them to worry about him. "I'll be fine. Besides, Shizune likely needs help transferring any casualties to medics… Actually, head to the hospital and find what they need. If I need emergency assistance, I'll send an Anbu. Go."

"As you wish." They quickly scattered.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief before narrowing his eyes at the window sill. _Why isn't he heading there? Did he not hear me?_

"I don't know if you're an idiot for leaving yourself without protection. Perhaps you think you spared their lives by telling them to leave," Sasuke coldly stated as he landed inside with one fell swoop. "But it doesn't matter. If my family has been harmed, I will wipe Konoha off the face of the earth."

"Sasuke, you need to think about this carefully. There is a lot at stake and you've already made things worse by attacking the village. Please, just stop this and we can work together to end this peacefully," Kakashi pleaded.

He could easily summon his guard back with a few seals and he sensed a few Anbu waiting for his signal to attack. He correctly assumed that Sasuke could sense them as well.

"And what does that mean?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. "Peaceful for everyone or just the village? Will my family be destroyed and torn apart just to keep this fucking village happy again!?"

Irritated, Kakashi stared back. "I won't… No one has to die. What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore-"

"It fucking matters! It always will!" Sasuke erupted, his Sharingan blazing. "Don't pretend that Kouto's heritage won't affect his standing in your eyes or anyone else's! Why do you think she left or why I tried so damn hard to keep them safe?!"

"Safe?! Do you have any idea how much things could've been better if you just let me know? What we could've done to make this transition easier?" Kakashi snapped. "How long have you known, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sneered.

"Does it really matter if I had known from the beginning or if it was recent?" Sasuke asked. "All that matters is what happens when Konoha decides that someone needs to be punished. Tell me honestly, will you let her go free without any repercussions for leaving the village?"

Kakashi exhaled slowly. "It doesn't matter what I want. As the Hokage, I vowed to uphold-"

Stepping around the desk, Sasuke stared out the window. Kakashi stared at him carefully, watching for any hostile movements. "I thought as much. Do you still wonder why I didn't tell you? I knew you'd be against me."

There was another explosion went off and Sasuke scowled at the now black smoke that started to pollute the air, joining the already darkening skies.

"Sasuke! You must stop this at once. Don't endanger innocent people and call off whoever is with you!"

"Then let me take them out of this village. Bring them to me or tell me where you have them hidden! I'm just trying to protect my family!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, temporarily stunned that he allowed him to do so. "I know what it feels like to lose everything. We share the same pain."

Instead of shrugging him off, Sasuke leaned close. "Liar," he hissed. "My clan was massacred by the orders of the village. Ostracized and cast off until it became easier to just settle everything with a bloodbath using my brother, just to uphold the phony image of peace. It was a lie then and it's a lie now. Your loss doesn't compare to mine."

Although insulted, Kakashi knew better than to engage further in a discussion of grief. "Perhaps...but you have some of it back. We can work together to protect them. Don't risk what you now by escalating this violence. End it before it's too late. Stop putting everyone at risk!"

"I'm saving them!" Sasuke shouted. "Saving them from the hatred and prejudice this fucking village has against my clan. Kouto will be treated differently because of who his father and uncle are, and what we did. We will be leaving Konoha for good."

"That's not your decision to make." Kakashi let go of his student. "Putting her actions aside, Hinata belongs here. She has been missed and mourned by so many people and you can't deprive her from being with her loved ones. Don't take her family away from her."

He desperately wanted to appeal to his student to see this past himself and take her into consideration. While Hinata had been punished enough in his eyes, Kakashi didn't want to let her go. He truly felt that her, and Kouto's, place was here. Her absence had created a dark cloud amongst the tight knit group and sent ripples throughout the village. Simply put, Hinata had taken some of Konoha's bright flame when she disappeared. Even Naruto's eyes didn't shine as brightly. _Just keep stalling until he gets here..._

Exhaling with annoyance, Sasuke lolled his head to the side. "Stop bullshitting. There was a reason why she was terrified of ever returning here. How about this? Let me talk to her and if she willingly says she wants to stay, then I'll honor her decision. But if she doesn't… every shinobi here will have to fight me on our way out."

Kakashi dragged his hand down his face. _This isn't going to end pretty._

"Hinata doesn't belong to Konoha, the Hyuuga or her so- called friends." Sasuke placed a hand on the sheath of his sword. The Anbu that had been observing this whole time came out from the shadows but Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash. "She doesn't belong to anyone-"

"Except you?" Kakashi interrupted. "Just because she and Itachi-"

"Shut up," he replied harshly. "You're always wrong. Hinata belongs to no one. If anything, I belong to her." The last words were almost whispered but didn't go unheard.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. But before he could respond, a large blast resonated and everyone's attention was drawn to the source. Paling considerably, Kakashi felt sick to his stomach.

"No…" He turned to an unaffected Sasuke and his nostrils flared. Yet it was when Sasuke smiled that he lost his composure and gripped his shirt. "You fucking idiot! Kouto-!"

 _Yellow smoke_ , Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. _It was yellow. Kouto… he said Kouto._

"Is safe now," he chuckled.

Sudden realization dawned on Kakashi. "... You're a clone."

"Yes, but everything I said is true. The sooner you stand down and let us go, the quicker we can end this. Forget about what we used to be. When we meet again, it will be on a battlefield. Don't forget, I won't hesitate to hurt you." The clone looked at the Anbu, who were waiting for the Hokage's order. "Tell me, did you honestly think you were stalling me?"

His mocking tone pushed Kakashi over the edge and he quickly embedded a kunai in the clone's stomach and Sasuke's clone dissipated with a smirk.

Followed by his Anbu, he rushed to his home.

.

.

The first thing that Shino noticed was that although there were numerous guards running around, there was no sign of any attack on the prison. "Where do you think you're going?" One guard glared. "This isn't the time for a visit!"

"We're here to make sure a certain inmate is safe," Neji explained. "We were sent by the Hokage."

Frowning and not buying his story, the guard shook his head. "I haven't gotten a message from him and with the situation still developing no one can come inside. The building is secure and I can assure you that the person you're talking about is safe. Unless the alarm goes off, this area has not been compromised. I suggest you help somewhere else."

"But Hinata might be the target!" Neji argued. The rain whipped in his face. "And even if she isn't, I'm in charge of her welfare. If you don't want to risk my uncle's wrath, step aside. I won't hinder your operations or get in the way. I'll just stay nearby and keep watch. That's all I'm asking."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Your cousin isn't entitled to any special treatment but that aside, we have specific orders prohibiting _any_ Hyuuga from seeing her. You can tell your uncle that. Now leave the premises and help your village like a good shinobi is supposed to do."

Shino stepped forward. "I'm not a Hyuuga. Let me inside and I can calm everyone's nerves if I can just see-"

"Goddamn it! What don't you both understand!? No one is allowed inside. Until another guard sounds the alarm that an inmate is missing or trying to escape, I'll assume that she, along with everyone else, is where they are supposed to be!" The guard shouted. He motioned towards another guard. "Take them out of here. If they resist, arrest them and signal for the Anbu to take care of them."

Infuriated, Neji almost lunged at him but a loud rumble erupted from inside the building. Seconds later a loud buzzer sounded and Shino subtly released a few kikaichū to scout the area.

"What the hell was that?!" The guards hurried inside followed by Shino and Neji. They covered their faces to shield them from the debris and dust. There was a loud electrical humming and the light provided little help in the haze. However, Neji could see clearly.

"Watch out!"

A large group of inmates bolted in their direction. Some were civilians but others were shinobi and, after being captive underground, engaged them in a desperate fight towards freedom. Neji and Shino tried to end it quickly but it seemed that more and more inmates kept coming.

Suigetsu smirked at his plan. Seeing Hinata's former teammates and cousin bolt from the Hyuuga estate after his clones had set off the explosions had caught his attention. His gut instinct told him that they were likely going somewhere important, especially since the Hyuuga didn't stay with his clan. Due to the rain, he had heard a few Hyuuga mutter that the cousin was going to Hinata. When the canine handler diverted to another route, he continued stalking the others.

 _Now to find Sunshine_ , he thought happily as he solidified his watery body. Suigetsu searched cells and upon not seeing her inside, released the inmate inside. Many rushed out without questioning his intentions as he handed some of them explosive tags to add to the chaos outside, while others muttered a thank you. However there were a few who tried to attack him upon opening their doors.

Suigetsu merely smirked; his beloved Kubikiribōchō had been deprived from any bloodshed after playing babysitter for so long. The sound of their screams or gurgles as his victims choked on their own blood was euphoric. Guards who arrived to the scene either were busy with trying to restore order and a few tried to stop Suigetsu but their attention was soon directed by the increasing odds against them.

"Sunshine, where are you?" he called out. "Damn this place is pretty big. It'll take forever to find her like this." An idea came to his head when he saw a guard nearby who had seen better days. He tried to crawl away from Suigetsu but he was pinned by his foot on his back. "Oi, where's Sunshine?"

The guard didn't respond aside from a groan of pain and he pressed his foot down harder. "Where is she? I'll cut your legs off if you make me ask again. Alright..."

Seconds before his blade made contact, the guard squirmed and turned his head to the side. "W-Wait! I don't know who that is!"

Rolling his eyes, Suigetsu kicked the back of his head. "Sunshine was taken a couple days ago and I'm here to bring her back. I know she's here so stop acting stupid unless you want to lose all your limbs."

"P-Please! I don't know who that is!" He begged. "There's no one here by that name."

"Okay."

The guard relaxed until he felt the sharp blade separate his lower left leg from the rest of his body. "Aaaaah!"

Suigetsu scratched the inside of his ear. "That was a loud one. Stop crying, you baby. I'll make you symmetrical unless you decide to remember."

Sobbing, the man shook his head. "I d-d-don't know w-w-who that is," he sniveled. "Fuck!"

"Here goes the other one," Suigetsu muttered. "I guess I have to find someone else who remembers where you fuckers put Hinata."

"WAIT! Hinata Hyuuga?! Y-y-y-yes, she's here."

Scowling, Suigetsu cocked his head. "Yeah, I know that. But where?"

"L-l-lowest level," the guard struggled out. Blood poured from his wound and he needed help quickly if he was to survive. "S-she's down there. It's called _Level Red_."

Slapping the back of his head harshly, Suigetsu smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard was it? But my offer still stands," he sniggered.

"N-no, please," the guard feebly replied.

"Fine," he huffed. "But if she's not there, I'll slowly cut you into pieces. This way?" He motioned towards the stairs and the guard nodded. "You have been very helpful, thank you."

Suigetsu quickly made his way to the level, using the maps on the walls as a guide. Large painted letters told him he had finally made it but he picked up on the strange silence. Looking side to side, he chuckled.

"So who wants to go first?"

.

.

Kurenai's clone struck first, partly to give Sai time to leave and partly due to her anger at the sight of a blood soaked Sasuke. It was not effective as Sasuke sidestepped her and quickly sliced her with his katana. Had it been the real thing, Sasuke might've used a different method to defeat her but time was of the essence.

"Let him go," Sasuke warned Sai. His voice sent a shiver down Kouto's spine. "I know you're not a clone but you'll share the same fate if you fucking try to run away with him."

Sai slowly lowered him and Kouto reluctantly let go of him, wondering if he was going to allow Sasuke to kill him like he did his father. Much to his surprise, Sai stood in front of him his own blade unsheathed.

"I am tasked with this boy's welfare by the order of the Hokage. I know what that means," Sai said. "Uchiha, I will only ask you once to surrender."

"It sounds like you're pleading. You know who does that, prey that's about to be slaughtered."

Yet Sai kept an unwavering look on his face.

Baffled, Sasuke scoffed. "Are you all this dense? I'm going to run through you like butter."

Kouto slid down against the wall as he watched the two stare each other. He squeezed his eyes shut and just as he was going to cover his ears to muffle the sounds the blades colliding; he heard a shout of pain. Opening his eyes, he saw his uncle towering over the huddled form of his guardian.

Sai held one arm against the gushing wound on his pale stomach, trying to stop the rush of blood. His other hand kept a firm hold of his weapon, keeping it aimed at his opponent. Sasuke easily knocked it out of his hand and held his blade against Sai's neck.

"Where is Hinata?"

Sai kept quiet, resigned to his fate.

"Fine, your death will mean nothing because I _will_ find her."

Just as he was going to swing his katana and behead him, Kouto shouted out. "Stop! Don't do this! Don't hurt him anymore...please," he begged.

 _Is this how he did it? Is this how he killed my dad?_

"Don't kill him!"

Stunned, Sasuke slowly put his katana away. _He's no threat anyway._

Sasuke quickly walked over to Kouto and was confused as to why he moved back. Realizing that he probably looked frightening with all the blood he had shed to get here, Sasuke removed the ruined cloak and threw it on the ground. He wiped his face, trying to remove the crimson from his skin.

Now cornered, Kouto hugged his body in an effort to minimize himself.

"Kouto…" Sasuke grabbed him and Kouto tried to release him from his grip. _He's probably mad at me again. He should be...I failed him and Hinata._

"Where's your mother?!" The boy's breathing quickened. "Kouto, do you know where she is?!"

"Get away from him!"

Kouto felt Sasuke's hold briefly tighten before letting go and standing up. Facing the door, he gripped his katana. Kiba's feral appearance matched Sasuke's scowl; pure hatred flowed between the two. Without glancing down, his clone picked up the gravely wounded Sai and carried him out.

Akamaru's growls rumbled, his tail high and stiffly moved side to side. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw how close he was getting to Kouto. Just as he kicked Akamaru away, Kiba charged. Using his rage as motivation, Kiba unleashed a flurry of punches and clawed at his chest, refusing to stop even when he felt the jagged and torn skin. But Sasuke didn't show any signs of distress.

Suddenly the world around them turned blood red.

Sasuke watched Kiba writhe on the ground with sick enjoyment. He had lost the moment he locked eyes with the Sharingan user. His dog whined beside him, his white fur coated in blood. He had launched at Sasuke when Kiba collapsed but received a kunai embedded in his ribs for his troubles.

"Pathetic."

He heard approaching shinobi and gruffly grabbed Kouto. The broken window was now their only escape if he wanted to bypass any other hurdles. Hinata's location would be harder to find now that word would reach Kakashi that Kouto was back in his hands.

Nonetheless, his chest filled with pride as he activated another grenade. This time the smoke above the building was a soothing yellow. But before leaving the home, he dropped an explosive tag.

It exploded after he was sure Kouto safely away from it and any shrapnel.

He knew they had agreed to meet at the rendezvous point after one of them found either Kouto or Hinata, but Sasuke didn't like how he hadn't seen a single sign from Suigetsu; there were explosions but no smoke except from normal fires. His eyes searched the sky for anything.

Finally, he saw yellow and his body relaxed. Turning his attention back to Kouto, he carried him to the designated spot. He still hadn't said a word since they escaped Kakashi's home and after searching him, didn't notice any obvious injuries. Chalking up his silence for temporary shock, he didn't press him for any information. They just needed to wait for Suigetsu and Hinata to arrive, even if he felt like searching himself.

In the midst of his relief, he almost failed to see the red cloud that later followed ten minutes later.

 _Shit! Something's wrong!_

.

.

By the time they arrived to Hinata's location, the area was in complete shambles and any guards that were conscious were moaning in pain. Others lay still in pools of blood, some decapitated.

Activating his Byakugan, Neji bolted to where she was supposed to be held. He hadn't picked up on any chakra that belonged to her running down the hall but his grandmother had mentioned it had been repressed by her restraints.

The pounding in his ear increased when the distinct smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Falling to his knees, he looked at the empty cell. The bars were bent at awkward angles and the chains that were latched to the wall were severed at the end.

"Hinata…" His eyes widened. _Kouto!_

Neji staggered to his feet and turned to see Shino missing. He sensed him already on the level above and followed his trail. _He's probably going to Kouto… He took Hinata... The Uchiha is going for him next. If I get there first, it might lead me to her!_

Shino picked up the pace, not to get Neji off his trail because he wanted all the help he could to retrieve Hinata, but out of desperation. He wasn't sure who was behind the attacks, numerous explosions were still going off, on the village until his fear was confirmed. _He's here to take them...Kiba, you better have found something!_

Recognizing that the trail Kiba left him led to the Hokage's home, Shino readied for a fight. Barely making it to their destination, they were stunned to see the destruction. The home of the village leader was now engulfed in flames.

The scene was hectic; various shinobi were running around to either put it out or treat the injured. Neji rushed forward, forgetting all about Shino. His Byakugan couldn't sense any chakra signatures belonging to the boy. His heart pounded painfully in his chest at the thought of Hinata's son being dead. "Kouto!" He called out, covering his eyes to protect them from the heat and smoke. "Kouto!"

"He was taken…" Lee coughed as he lay on the ground. His badly burned back was being treated by a medic. "We didn't get there in time. He took him before it exploded."

"What about Hinata?! Was she with them?" Neji asked desperately. His teammate groaned in pain but shook his head.

.

.

Suigetsu held Hinata tighter in his arms. Even with the chaos he created in the prison, the guards had put up quite a fight. He had managed to get one of her cuffs off but when he felt the others approaching, he blasted his way out.

He was concerned at how delirious she seemed when he came across her, telling him "I knew you'd come back. I had faith." As conceited as he was, Suigetsu knew that she didn't mean him. Her head was bandaged and he knew that Sasuke would murder the person responsible for it. That is, if he hadn't already.

Now covered in his cloak, Hinata was safely in his arms. At first he began to think that maybe they had Kouto locked up as well and debated going to head back. The yellow cloud, obviously done by Sasuke, quickly melted any doubts of where he was to go next. He would signal Sasuke when he was far from the prison where numerous leaf shinobi were converging to restore order.

After activating the smoke grenade, he sprinted towards the rendezvous point.

His face hardened when he felt the distinct feeling of being tracked. He turned and saw the same man that was trying to get Hinata earlier. Remembering the information Hinata had told him earlier, he quickly realized that this was the one who found her in Kiyoko.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Suigetsu hollered as he sprinted onward and away from Shino. "This is my fucking element!"

"This is my home!" Shino replied. He unleashed a cloud of kikaichū and Suigetsu felt his blood pump full of excitement. He felt the anger and fury emanating from his pursuer which he welcomed; a fight was no fun if it wasn't to the death.

However, his overconfidence was his undoing as he didn't notice the other and much larger swarm of kikaichū. It wouldn't be enough to contain him but it wasn't meant to; the swarm created a barrier between him and Hinata, ripping her from his arms and encasing her.

"Hinata!"

The kikaichū gingerly lowered her into her teammate's arms and Shino rushed away, quickly followed by Suigetsu. The wall of kikaichū kept forcing him and his water clones back with such ferocity that they splattered before materializing again. Even the Kubikiribōchō wasn't creating as much damage as he would've liked.

 _This isn't good, all I'm doing is wasting time...fuck he's gonna kill me_ , he cursed as he signaled for Sasuke. The water clones surrounded Shino and in response his kikaichū began to create a wall, shielding him and Hinata from them.

One of Suigetsu's clones led Sasuke to the stalemate.

"If you would have lost her, I would have killed you," Sasuke muttered as he handed him Kouto. His nephew quickly latched onto Suigetsu, not wanting to be in his presence or that of the bugs that attacked Juugo so horribly.

Shino knew he didn't stand a chance, but perhaps he could stall enough for help to arrive. He had already dispatched some kikaichū to alert his clan but they needed to get here soon.

Sasuke's mind was clouded with rage as he boldly walked towards the loud buzzing. It was deafening but he wasn't deterred. Eye bleeding and Amaterasu surrounding him, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill Shino and take back what was stolen from him.

The kikaichū were no match for the hotter than hell flames and they fell like ash around them. Shino held Hinata tighter as she groggily looked at him. Being free of one chakra cuff helped her slowly gather her bearings but she still felt weak. "Shino…?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't… I'm still-"

His words were cut short as he was impaled by Sasuke's katana. Hinata was taken from his arms by Suigetsu's clone as Sasuke slowly drove the blade deeper. Once she was out of range, he twisted it, causing Shino to cry out in pain.

Yet it wasn't enough. Sasuke needed him to suffer for all the anguish and pain he caused his family. Juugo was probably already dead, Kouto was traumatized, and Hinata looked frail. "This is your fault, Aburame," he coldly stated. "You're to blame for everything that has happened here."

The sound of chirping birds grew and electricity ran through his blade, causing Shino greater pain. "I warned you...I said you'd regret ever fucking with me!"

By now Shino was going into shock yet Sasuke waited for a strike of lighting to boost the power of his final attack. Amaterasu would finish him too quickly while his chidori could prolong his suffering.

Suigetsu watched with glee. "Burn that fucker! Do it for Juugo!" But his amusement was soon turned into confusion as he saw Sasuke kick Shino's body away from his sword as the bolt came down on him. "What-?"

He turned to the direction that Sasuke, who was struggling to hold the increased power in his fist, was now facing. "Son of a bitch…"

.

.

Naruto arrived to see his village burning. It wasn't as devastating as when Pein had flattened Konoha but knowing who was behind this, his chest felt heavier. Clenching his fist, he shook his head and dispatched clones to help the village.

Everywhere he went, there were injured shinobi. He didn't see many villagers around but took that as a good sign that they had been successfully taken to a safe shelter. While a shinobi's death was devastating, Naruto couldn't forgive anyone for the deaths of the truly defenseless. Clones reported no civilian deaths so far and he prayed it remained that way. They also helped him survey the scene faster.

"Boss, Kakashi's home is on fire."

"The prison is overrun. We need a few more guys to help."

"The aviary station is destroyed."

"The hospital hasn't been hit yet but we left a few guys there just in case."

Naruto groaned with frustration. Nothing so far had been helpful in tracking Sasuke down. Kakashi had mentioned to one of his clones that he had taken a boy.

 _Hinata's son...his nephew?_ He clenched his jaw. _All this time, you knew…_ _When I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle you!_

"BOSS!"

Yet Naruto didn't need to wait, he felt it. The same chakra he had chased for all those years. It was getting dark but he honed in on that cold feeling; Sasuke's rage and power.

"Sasuke!"

He had never seen Naruto look so angry. The Kyuubi had made him animalistic before but the storm brewing behind his eyes was something new. "Naruto…" Sasuke responded.

Chidori in hand, he charged.

The two clashed and Kouto expected this blond man to fall as quickly as the others. But he grew worried. As much as he had lost trust in Sasuke, he didn't know if this newcomer was any better for him and his mother. And he was obviously a formidable foe for his uncle.

Sasuke grunted as he scolded himself for taking too long. He should've disemboweled the Aburame and been done with it. With Naruto, there was no room for error. Summoning Garuda wouldn't take much out of him but Naruto would be hard to shake off before they could get on. Aoda wouldn't provide a clean getaway either and leave them more susceptible for an attack from the ground that was swarming with leaf ninja.

He was already running himself ragged before Naruto showed up and was barely withstanding his attacks as is, but the two of them had come up with a contingency plan in case their escape routes weren't feasible. It would take a lot out of him so he couldn't afford for anything to go wrong.

 _Fuck… This is the only way._

"Suigetsu... now!"

A portal opened and Suigetsu rushed in. Seeing Hinata and Kouto out of Konoha fueled him enough to put all remaining strength into his chidori to push Naruto far enough to allow him to follow.

He smirked at how perfectly it came together and leaped forward, landing on the ground and not looking back. His hair was still flattened down after being drenched in rain but there was only the sound of waterfalls now and he lowered his guard.

 _Yugakure_ , Sasuke exhaled deeply. He didn't have a clear idea of where to go when he opened the portal, just that he couldn't go to Karin yet, not until he was sure. This was one of the villages he had visited during his journey before coming across Hinata. It was a peaceful one that housed many war refugees. No one would look at them twice.

Sasuke finally felt the aftermath of his battles, the physically draining fights he fought to get to this very moment. His heart pounded against his chest as he saw Kouto embracing his mother while he sobbed and Hinata gently rubbing his back. Suigetsu was opening their pack for food and soldier pills, most likely to replenish everyone's strength. As fatigue was wearing down on him, Sasuke made his way to them, determined to finally hold them both in his arms before he collapsed.

"You bastard!"

Too slow to react, Sasuke's vision turned black before he even hit the ground. Naruto hovered over him, breathing heavily. His eyes softened when he gazed up at a stunned Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto…"

"Hinata," he breathed. His heart fluttered with excitement. _She's alive…she's alive!_

His deep blue eyes and bright smile had always given her strength and confidence. Yet at this moment, her heart dropped and she held Kouto tight against her chest as Naruto walked towards her.

* * *

AN: Guys, I'm not going anywhere. Life just happens, you know? I already told a few people why. Don't worry, my family is good and my health is in good condition (at least nothing that will stop me from doing this.) I will admit that I spent some time creating a Quotev account, posting my info, letting people know what she did and finding her other victims. It wasn't a waste of time and I was too bothered not to do something about it.

Regarding the person that tried to steal this story, she's been taken care of. I never wanted to leave a review on my own story it but it needed to be said. WolfGirl deleted all the stories she stole (guys, she took so many I was stunned) and her Quotev account. I informed all the true authors, too. Even spoke to someone that knew the girl on Quotev and we had a laugh. Simply put, I hope it won't happen again but please tell anyone if their work is ever stolen. Shout out to the Guest and EssBee who alerted me and Fher43 who helped me find the account.

Anyways I hope this was somewhat satisfying and some questions were answered. If the chapter was confusing, it was supposed to show how hectic and befuddling the attack on Konoha was. Clones usage was abused in this chapter, LOL. Any other questions that don't spoil the plot will be answered through PMs. The reviews are always entertaining to read too.


	16. Run

_Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

Naruto felt like he could finally breathe.

As a child he had been devastatingly familiar with the feeling of loneliness and abandonment. But slowly things had gotten better; he finally had friends and a family. His life was great and simple. Until it wasn't.

" _Because... I love you."_

The hero of the shinobi world wasn't as dense as many thought him to be. Naruto knew what she meant but it unnerved and flustered him. How could someone like Hinata, so sweet and kind, love him? He didn't know what she saw in him that she couldn't find in another. While he had pestered Sakura for so long, he still didn't think himself as worthy of anyone's undying love and devotion.

So he pretended.

Pretended that he had forgotten, failed to bring it up, and continued to half- heartedly pursue Sakura. All in the hopes that Hinata would realize he wasn't special and that she could find someone deserving of that kind of love in another. Yet her blush was still present in his presence, she still smiled warmly at him, and never shied away from him.

Naruto was worried he might have to actually talk to her and let her down because he wasn't ready. He still had battles to fight, a war to win, a world to save. And if he had indulged in his curiosity and intrigue, he might've put them all in danger. Would he be completely focused? Or would he be worried about Hinata putting herself in danger for him again? Would she actually succeed in dying for him?

He often trembled at the thought and refused to let that happen. Hinata, and everyone else, would be safe. He could postpone any conversation with her until the time was right, until he was ready. Even if his stomach flipped whenever he heard her giggle, even if his heart raced when she looked his way, even if her teammates grumbled under their breath.

Naruto would pretend. He would play the oblivious buffoon for all their sakes.

But he picked up on her sudden aloofness. When she began to distance herself, he thought it would make things easier. She had turned his offers down to join him on missions and had a faraway look in her eyes. It was what he wanted yet Naruto found himself searching for her in crowds whenever he was walking around or focusing on her when their friends gathered. Something was wrong with her and he didn't like it.

Then she disappeared and everything came crashing down.

The one person who never looked down at him or treated him like a monster had been snatched away by unknown fiends. The amount of anger he experienced when he first found out matched that of when he had seen her struck down by Pein. That horrible, sinking feeling that she was gone mixed with the fact that he couldn't do anything was immense. Iruka, Kakashi, and Yamato had to talk him down many times from simply running off to search for the missing heiress and they had destroyed more than one training ground in the process.

Hinata Hyuuga was gone without a trace and that same feeling of loneliness returned, persisting even when surrounded by great crowds. Kiba had accused him many times of his so called apathetic attitude when it concerned Hinata and it hurt.

Naruto cared; he cared more than he could admit. But he stayed silent because Naruto couldn't prove just how much he did care for her when all he had done was ignore her. The strained relationship with Team Eight in the immediate aftermath of her disappearance triggered the doubt he had thought long gone.

It had cemented his thoughts that he simply wasn't worthy of her. He should've fought the council and Kakashi harder on the issue. They were facing a war but he still could've tried something. In the wake of victory, he could've used his diplomatic ties to bring more resources to it, even if he might've sparked international dilemmas. All his life he had been unconventional but the moment he had been seen as a hero, he fell into line like every other shinobi and a part of him resented it.

However he still went along with it. Naruto was a hero in their eyes and the world needed hope. So they cheered and he smiled back. But he felt incomplete for all these years, like a piece of what made him, well him, was missing. The piece that told him he did deserve all the praise and adoration in the world, the piece that told him to never give up.

The sweet voice that told him he was loved.

" _Because... I love you."_

Naruto had never lost hope that Hinata would one day be saved, he just hoped that she could forgive him. When he received Kakashi's urgent letter, he felt invigorated. Like everything was going to be okay.

 _She is alive!_ His eyes scanned the same words over and over, still unsure if he suffering from a concussion from the friendly spar with Gaara. Naruto shouted with glee and wiped his eyes. _Hinata's alive!_

But there was more writing and his joy started to dwindle. It briefly touched on the circumstances of her perceived desertion; a child and his lineage. It was a lot to take in alone. And that same fury he had wanted to unleash on her captors was directed at his best friend. _He knew?! Sasuke hid her from me?!_

The letter warned him of Sasuke's imminent rage at Konoha's recovery of the Hyuuga but he chuckled humorlessly. Sasuke would have to watch out for him, not the other way around. He burned the letter as instructed and Gaara had given him supplies to help him get to Konoha faster, hoping he could arrive before the Uchiha could rein fire upon the village.

But he was too late. Even if it was pouring rain, he felt the fiery destruction his friend had caused. With the help of clones, he searched for victims and perpetrators. When he felt _him_ , Naruto didn't hesitate. In the midst of torturing Shino, Sasuke had failed to sense him in time. It was a pathetic attempt on Sasuke's behalf to fight him and Naruto knew it. Sasuke wasn't one to abandon a fight unless he needed.

The desperate attempt to stall him while they took Hinata into that portal, that led to who knows where, wasn't enough. Naruto is quicker than most and while his clone took the blow for him, he sprinted right after a weakened Sasuke.

The calm environment was a sharp contrast to the devastation left in Konoha but Naruto felt nothing but anger. Levying Sasuke with a simple punch didn't feel satisfying at all. Naruto wanted him to wake up and feel the pain he was going to inflict upon him.

Hearing a gasp and his name whispered out, he looked up. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and took a sharp inhale. "Hinata..." The same feelings returned as he took a step forward. He smiled brightly at her. There was nothing blocking him now.

"Oi, back off!" Suigetsu warned, bringing his large sword down. "Sasuke might go down like a pussy but I'll chop your head off before I let any of you assholes hurt them again."

"Me? I would never hurt Hinata!" Naruto glared at him as he recognized Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō. Of course Sasuke would use his gang of misfits to help him hide Hinata. He looked past the swordsman. "Hinata...can we just talk? I've missed you and I'm just so confused."

Suigetsu snarled at him but before another fight could erupt, Hinata tugged at Suigetsu's shirt. "Please don't."

"But Sunshine...he's one of _them_ ," Suigetsu replied distastefully. "What if he tries to take you back?"

"I won't let him." She looked determined as she held the crying boy in her arms. "He'll have a fight to the death if it comes to it."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata…"

Suigetsu didn't move from his position and gripped the handle tighter when Naruto stepped forward. "That's close enough, blondie." He firmly locked his stance but Naruto created more clones.

"We will talk, Naruto." Hinata spoke up hoping to stop the fighting. "But first we need to make sure Sasuke is taken care of. We shouldn't be in the open like this."

Everyone's attention fell on the unconscious man and while Naruto muttered under his breath, he motioned for his clones to pick Sasuke up. Hinata wanted to go to him but he was dangerously close to Naruto and she didn't want to fight him if he did try to take her back.

The real Naruto took a step, a threatening one in Suigetsu's opinion, and the Taka member shook his head. "You aren't touching them."

Hinata stood up, a feat in itself due to her fatigue and Kouto's desperate hold. "I don't want to go to go to town. We should remain hidden. Suigetsu, do you have any soldier pills or anything to help Sasuke?"

Not looking away from Naruto, he patted his pouch and shrugged. "Barely but we planned on giving you and Kouto some just in case."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired-"

"Then what happened to your head?" he asked.

Hinata tensed and Kouto looked up at her. She was relieved to see his forehead was unmarked and didn't show any obvious signs of abuse. Giving him a comforting smile, she rubbed his shoulder. "Nothing. Do you know where we are?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and pointed at Naruto. "Well, he knocked out the one person we should ask. This place doesn't really seem familiar at all. Unless I investigate, we won't know." He sighed dramatically, adding, "I can't believe it took one punch."

He created a clone that walked towards the waterfall.

"Okay, I should try to find us some shelter. Maybe there's a cave or abandoned dwelling nearby. We need to be sure we weren't followed- AH!" She dropped back to the ground and let go of Kouto's hand to clutch her head. "AHHH!"

"Mommy!?" Kouto cried out. He turned towards Naruto, Sharingan blazing. "What did you do to her?!"

Suigetsu was already swinging his blade but was blocked by his clones. Naruto hurried over, ignoring Suigetsu's foul words as he tried to fend off the clones. He knelt beside her and tried to remove her hands so he could see what was wrong. She was gasping and her eyes were watering.

"Hinata...what's wrong?" he asked. Kouto tried to push him away but a clone pulled him away.

"No!" Hinata shouted. "Let him go!"

She tried to hit Naruto but he held her wrists. "Okay! Okay! I just didn't want him to see...what's wrong."

Hinata's breathing was unsteady and she pressed her forehead on his chest. "I c-can't...c-c-can't."

"Can't what?" he asked softly, letting go of her wrists. But Hinata didn't move away and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata let me help. What's wrong?"

Sobbing loudly, she gripped his shirt. Naruto closed his eyes and cradled the back of her head with one hand. "Whatever it is...I'll fix it. I'm here now."

"Mommy!"

She sniffed and tried to wipe her nose. "I'm fine, sweetheart. It's just a headache." Taking deep breaths, she hoped her voice didn't sound pained but Kouto knew she was lying.

"I'll send out a few clones to find some shelter, okay?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and tried to control her breath so she could face her son.

"Hey asshole!" Suigetsu called out from the dogpile of clones. "Get away-!" His voice was muffled by another clone.

Aside from Suigetsu's muffled insults, they remained quiet as they waited for word from either Suigetsu's or Naruto's clones. Hinata felt embarrassed to show such weakness in front of her son but Kouto clasped her hand and brought it to his cheek.

Naruto looked at the boy, still in disbelief that Hinata was a mother. Kouto felt his gaze and scowled back at him. _Yeah, that's his nephew alright._

"Boss, I found a cave. I think it leads to the waterfall. It's a bit steep going down but nothing too bad," his clone announced.

He nodded and hooked his arm under Hinata's knees. "Alright, let's move." Naruto carried Hinata, much to her and Kouto's protests, and reluctantly told his clones to release Suigetsu.

.

.

Suigetsu was able to find out that Yugakure was a tourist town that boasted the best hot springs, and beautiful waterfalls. But the one they were hidden by wasn't very notable or special so they didn't have to worry about unwanted attention.

They set up camp and created a small fire, thanks to Kouto who wanted to be as helpful as possible. Laying out their supplies, they realized they would need more if they remained longer than two days.

Sasuke remained unconscious, worrying Hinata. She gently wiped away the blood that had crusted near his eye and stained his face; she was thankful that Kouto had kept his distance. He had turned down Suigetsu's suggestion they play in the water, and opted to sit against the cave wall beside the white haired man. His eyes trained on his mother and his uncle.

Naruto sat beside Hinata and helped her soak the blood stained rags. "So…" He cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

Not missing a beat, she replied, "Today or the last seven years?" But her focus was on Sasuke's well-being and making him comfortable. She sighed and sat back on her heels.

"Kakashi filled me in, as best as he could I suppose," Naruto said. "But now I'm more concerned about what happened to you." He frowned as he poked the fire. "...Why is your forehead covered?"

Hinata slowly turned her head to look behind her at Kouto. His head was drooping as he forced himself to stay awake. But upon seeing his mother's gaze, he straightened up. "Why don't you take a nap, Kouto?"

He shook his head, not wanting to wake up and find her missing. "I'm okay. It's not even night time yet."

Hinata dusted her knees and walked over. Naruto watched as she folded the cloak she was wearing and made a cushion so he could lie down. He resisted but when she sat beside it he crawled on it, resting his head on her lap. Naruto failed to stifle a chuckle as she started to lure him to sleep by caressing his scalp and the boy shot up and gave him a dirty look.

"Laugh all you want but I can still hurt you, mister."

Kouto narrowed his eyes at him and Naruto gulped.

"Oh! Sorry, Kouto this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a good friend of mine from when I was younger," Hinata said. "He's a big reason why the war ended. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"He's a friend from that village?" Kouto scowled. "Mommy, you need better friends."

Laying his head back down, he moved to a fetal position and turned his back to Naruto, muttering something about bringing Naruto to the darkness. Hinata smiled apologetically at Naruto but he shrugged.

His breathing eventually evened out and Hinata carefully moved away. She motioned Naruto to follow but waved her hand to Suigetsu who was already on his feet. Suigetsu shook his head and made a clone to follow them which Hinata didn't protest, she wanted someone here to watch over Kouto and without knowing her limitations she didn't want to risk another abduction attempt. They walked to the opening of the cave where the sun was beginning to finally set.

"..." Naruto felt his hands get sweaty but Hinata kept her attention on the horizon. Suigetsu kept a respectful distance but eyed him wearily. "Um-"

"You know, don't you?" she asked quietly. Her eyes lowered. "You know why I have this bandage."

Naruto slowly raised his hands to her head. Her look of distress tugged painfully at his heart. Slowly unraveling it, he held his breath. Now clutching the strips in his hand, his eyes hardened. The cursed seal was on her forehead. Hinata, the sweetest and kindest person he knew, was sealed.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" she croaked. "But I guess it's fitting since no one can escape fate. I was always m-m-meant to...the weakling-"

"Shut up." He growled. "Stop talking like that! I know it's been years but the Hinata I knew would never let anything get her down." Abruptly, he pulled her into his arms. "No one deserves this and you sure as hell don't!"

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Hinata, I will fix all this," he swore. "They won't get away with it. I don't care what anyone says, you're my...I'll make this alright. I'm here now."

"B-but my…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Naruto, I can't use my Byakugan."

He tensed as she explained the pain that shot through her head as she tried to activate her Byakugan. "It feels just like when my grandmother activated the seal. I've never heard of this happening. I just know I can't use it," she whispered. "And I'm scared more than ever before."

She felt a rumble in his chest.

"N-Naruto?"

He peered down at her and gave her a tight smile. "I'll find a way to fix this, too. Don't worry, Hinata." Her pale eyes looked back at him and he resisted his instinct to pull her closer, to touch her face and place his lips upon hers. It wasn't the time. There was still so much to say and do before he could allow himself such a luxury.

"Just let me help," he said. The air was thick with tension and he chuckled halfheartedly to lighten up the mood. "So you're a mother?"

"Mm-hhmm." She smiled fondly. "Kouto is my whole world."

As they separated from their hug, Naruto kept an arm around her as they walked back.

.

.

Kouto jerked around to feel his mother's presence after a nightmare and shot up when he realized she wasn't there. Startled, he began to shout at Suigetsu. "Why did you let that man take her?!"

"Keep it down, eh brat? I have my eye on them and they're on their way back."

Huffing he got to his feet, intent on finding her himself. But as Kouto took his first steps, Sasuke began to shift in his sleep. He froze in terror, unnoticed by Suigetsu who rushed to his side and checked his status.

 _He killed my dad...He hated my dad… Is he going to try and kill me or Mommy?_

"Kouto, give me that pack over there." Suigetsu ordered. Yet he shook his head, not wanting to be near him. Baffled, Suigetsu was about to repeat his request when he noticed Hinata and Naruto approaching. Naruto insisted that Hinata take it easy while he helped Suigetsu.

Feeling better now that his mother was next to him, he latched on to her as they watched the men tend to Sasuke. _I wish Mommy forgot about you._ He thought spitefully. Hinata had a look of concern as she looked at them and Kouto frowned at her. _I wish you forgot about everyone else but me._

He realized that his mother probably didn't even know about Sasuke's crime. _Did she even know my dad was a murderer?_ Kouto shook his head. _She was probably tricked into loving him like everyone was saying._

"Mommy?" he asked in a low tone. She looked at him and his eyebrows furrowed. _What's that on her forehead?_

Her bangs concealed some of it but he knew something green was on her skin. But since she was okay now, he didn't worry about it too much. "I have something to tell you but we need to talk in private. We aren't safe."

"Kouto?"

"Careful!" Suigetsu said as Sasuke struggled to sit up. "Take it easy, man. We made it. Everyone-"

Time felt like it had stopped and Sasuke couldn't hear anything else but his own breathing. His eyes found them instinctively and anything aside from Hinata and Kouto was lost in a fog. They were there, only a few feet away from him. The people he would give up everything for were so close. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had all been together.

He had a look of surprise, then relief and finally joy. Hinata smiled back at him and he crawled over in a hurry to engulf them both in his arms. Apologies were whispered into ear other's ears; his for failing to prevent this and hers for allowing it.

Kouto, frozen in Sasuke's embrace, was stunned when he saw it was his uncle who broke into sobs first.

"C'mon," Suigetsu told Naruto. "Let's find some food or something."

Despite not wanting to leave, Naruto knew he wasn't needed right now.

The time apart had been pure agony and the tears were bittersweet as Sasuke finally had them back in his arms but now they were exposed to the world.

Sasuke choked back a sob as he mentally apologized to Itachi for failing him once more. In his hazed elation, he didn't notice the seal upon her forehead.

Then he cupped her jaw with a shaky smile on his face, looking at her eyes. _She's okay...she's alive-_

The moment his eyes caught a glimpse of the seal on her forehead, his heart dropped. "No…" Gently he moved her bangs to the side and blood rushed to his ears.

Hinata tried to give him a reassuring smile but he quickly turned to Kouto and much to his terror, grabbed him.

"L-let me go!"

Sasuke frantically checked his face for any sign of the caged bird seal. "Did they touch you?!" He jerked when he felt Hinata's hand on his shoulder.

"It's just me," she softly told him. "I checked him already." Sasuke pulled away and she looked at him in shock.

"I should've killed him… I had the chance. I'll have to do it now. I'll kill them all," he murmured. "They'll die-"

"S-Sasuke? Where are you going?" Hinata asked. Quickly getting to her feet she tried to grab a hold of him but he kept his distance.

"I'll kill them all. Those bastards need to pay!"

Hearing the shouts, Suigetsu and Naruto returned. Sasuke snarled at his best friend. "Woah, calm down."

Turning to Suigetsu, Sasuke said, "We're finishing it today. Grab what you need."

Putting all concern aside, his friend nodded. He wasn't satisfied with the bloodshed and wanted to filet a few more of Konoha's shinobi.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a low tone. "I won't let you do this. You caused enough harm to innocent people-"

"What about my family!?" Sasuke erupted. "Hinata has been sealed! They might've done it Kouto too but I won't give them that chance, not anymore. They'll have to kill me before I let those bastards take them away."

Naruto entered his sage mode and glared at Sasuke, sorrow in his eyes. "And you'll have to kill me first if you want to destroy my home."

Hinata hurried to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke, think about this. You can't-"

"Please," he whispered taking a step away from her. "Please let me do this. They...you got hurt because I wasn't there. I want to...I need to make they pay. I need to kill."

Kouto stared in horror. _He is a killer._

"It's my fault, too," she replied. "I should've fought harder. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I could've-"

Sasuke shook his head, and she sighed. "We all made mistakes, but rushing back is a suicide mission. They'll be on high alert and put you down before you get the chance to do anything." She saw blood trickle down from his eye. "You need to rest and we need to make a plan."

"No," Sasuke said. "All I need is names. Tell me who did this to you. Was it your father?"

She shook her head but Kouto opened his mouth. "But he did hurt you, Mommy! Remember? He almost...That man choked you!" He didn't know what the seal did to her but he could still vividly recall his so- called grandfather trying to choke the life out of his mother.

Sasuke tensed.

"My father did attack me when he first saw me but he didn't put the seal on me," Hinata clarified. She bit her lip, unsure of whether it was wise to tell Sasuke what the effects had done to her. Naruto stood firm and she knew that this was the right time to be upfront about everything. "Before I say anything else, you need to promise me you'll stay."

"Hina-"

"Promise me."

Naruto watched the scene with shock. Here was Hinata, the shy kunoichi from his training days, telling the infamous Sasuke Uchiha to basically heel. Admiration filled his chest but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Reluctantly, Sasuke nodded but kept his gaze on Naruto.

"It was my grandmother." Hinata exhaled. "And...I c-can't use my Byakugan. I think it might've been rendered useless. If I try to activate it, it triggers the seal."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and took deliberate steps toward Naruto.

"W-wait! You promised!"

"Don't worry, Sunshine. We'll make it a quick slaughter."

"Don't force me to do this, Sasuke!"

But all Sasuke heard was a loud hum in his ears. _That bitch tortured Hinata. They'll try to defend her but I'll just light the whole compound on fire. Listen to their screams. There won't be a Hyuuga clan after I'm done._

He looked at Naruto and braced himself for the consequences of the inevitable fight. It would be the final one for sure.

"SASUKE! Don't leave us again!"

He froze, her plea breaking his trance.

"Please, I need you here with me!" Hinata cried out. "Kouto and I need you now more than ever. If you leave us now, I'll never forgive you."

Everyone was stunned when Sasuke suddenly punched the cave wall. He hunched his shoulders and his body shook. Hinata slowly walked towards him and laid a hand on his back. "I can't protect Kouto by myself. If you go to Konoha now and get yourself killed, you'll be dooming us as well. So please don't do this."

"Hinata-"

"I can't lose you, too. After everything we've been through… I told you before I wouldn't be able to survive."

She walked back to Kouto and sat beside him. Kouto snuggled close to her, both of their gazes focused on Sasuke. Everyone held their breath until Sasuke's body relaxed.

"Damn." Suigetsu stretched his arms. "Guess we aren't going."

Naruto returned to his normal self, ignoring the loudmouth. He didn't sense any increase in chakra levels and saw it safe to approach. "Sasuke-"

He staggered back from the punch to his jaw.

"Not right now," Sasuke said. "And consider that payback for sucker punching me."

Naruto spat blood out his mouth but said nothing as Sasuke sat by Hinata. "If you betray me, I will finish what I started and burn the village to a crisp," he warned.

.

.

Now more alert, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto. He was hoping his chakra reserves would replenish quickly so he could send him far away from his family which was now in greater danger than before. Although Naruto had yet to make a threatening move, it didn't comfort him that he kept pestering Hinata to come back to Konoha when things calmed down.

"It's impossible," she said. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I just don't see how this will get any better."

But Naruto gave her his trademark grin. "Hey, I've faced so many things before but I always succeed because that's my ninja way. Trust me."

"She can't go back," he spat out after Naruto reached to hold her hand.

"You're right. Not now but eventually she might need to," Naruto replied. "Don't look at me like that. I know you thought of it too. Why else would you ask me so many questions about possibly returning and punishment? You knew that Hinata might want to return-"

"But I don't," she interrupted. "Not anymore. I can't."

"That settles it," Sasuke said smugly. He frowned as Kouto turned down his leftovers yet ate out of Hinata's bowl. "And I was right to keep them hidden."

"But you kept her from me- I mean us!" Naruto protested. "All this time, you saw how miserable I- we were! I could've helped if you just talked to me."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke started to wonder. "I didn't know you knew Hinata so personally."

Suigetsu watched the two argue back and forth with amusement. There was obvious jealousy and after such a tense week, he was enjoying every second. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, a refreshing smell from the rushing water filled his nostril, and Sasuke was losing his temper. Everything was just wonderful.

"Yeah? Well I'm starting to wonder how much you're really hiding," Naruto shot back. "You didn't give me a chance to help and that's a mistake on your part."

"I had to keep them safe!"

"It wasn't your choice to make! You should've-"

"It was my choice," Hinata interrupted. She was tired of how frequently they fought and argued because of her.

Naruto turned to her, a look of apology on his face. "You have nothing to apologize for Hinata. You thought it was best for your son. I understand that. But Sasuke-"

"Did what I asked," she continued. "Don't be angry at him. I deserve your anger. This was my doing. He could've taken us to Konoha when he first realized who we were but I begged him not to do it. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands but it's painfully clear that my presence is not welcomed in Konoha. Aside from Kurenai, I don't feel anyone understood my decision."

"What about Kiba and Shino?" Naruto asked. "Or Neji?"

Her eyes watered. "They dragged me there despite my pleas and knowing what would likely happen to me. I can't trust them. And after experiencing the pain of the caged bird seal, I'm not sure I wouldn't fight them to the death to protect Kouto from it. So I'm sorry. I'm to blame but I'll still fight."

The blond shook his head. "I could never be angry at you. You did it for someone else. But he knew and could've let me know and we would have worked together."

"To do what exactly?" Sasuke scoffed. "Bring her to a village that has damned her and my nephew?" He dragged Naruto away. Leaning against a tree, he crossed his arms. "When are you leaving?"

"You're such an asshole." Naruto glared back at him and shook his head. "I'm here to help."

"If you ever want to be Hokage, you can't. Not now." Sasuke knew his strength had yet to fully return but didn't think Naruto would wait for a fair fight if it came to it. "Go back and say you lost track of me. Kakashi will believe you."

Waving his arms around, Naruto's eyes widened. "Kakashi can help and so can Sakura and Neji-"

"That son of a bitch betrayed her! You heard Hinata, him and the other two dragged them against their will!" His voice echoed and startled birds from their branches. He took a deep breath. "And Kakashi isn't in power. We know the council runs things and I'll be damned if I let them control the fate of my family again. I need to keep them hidden and safe. That's always been the plan."

"Until when?"

 _Forever._

"Until I need to." He glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "She's not the girl you used to know."

Now it was Naruto's turn to scoff at him. "How would you even know? You didn't know how Hinata used to be."

Sasuke, angered at truth, activated his Sharingan. "But now I know her better than you or any of her so- called friends do."

They glared at each other, Naruto being the first to look away. "You have no idea how hard it is to look at you and stop myself from giving you a Rasengan. You knew all this time, for how long?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Going on two years."

Running a hand through his scalp, Naruto clicked his tongue. "You realize by threatening Konoha, you're still betraying Itachi's dream and goal? We can still keep honor-"

"Well, he didn't know about his son," Sasuke snapped. "I know he'd place his son above the fucking village that keeps torturing the Uchiha. He did that to salvage our name and keep peace. Yet it's the village that dishonors his sacrifice. Maybe it's time the truth should be revealed."

"Kakashi said it might cause instability," Naruto replied. Yet he also hated hiding the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. There were so many secrets that the villagers weren't aware of.

"Like I give a damn. Besides if they come for them again, I will burn it to the ground. Either way, Konoha has a day of reckoning coming," Sasuke told him.

"You'll be executed if you try," Naruto replied solemnly.

Chuckling humorlessly, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And who's going to do it, you?"

His frustration was obvious and Naruto sighed. "I will bring them back to Konoha _when_ it's safe for them. I know it must've been hard for Hinata to leave her family and friends. This separation doesn't have to stay this way."

"Trust me, we've seen how welcoming everyone was," Sasuke retorts. He straightened his posture as Hinata approached. Her presence was both welcoming and painful. He wanted nothing more than to hold her yet didn't feel deserving of such a privilege.

"What is it that you want, Hinata?" Sasuke addressed Hinata, avoiding her face and looking over her shoulder. "What do you think is the best decision?"

She lowered her gaze and wrung her hands. She missed her sister. She missed Kurenai and wanted her friends to forgive her. But it wasn't likely to happen. Hinata lightly traced the sign on her forehead. "I love everyone. I truly do but I don't belong in that place, not anymore. If this is a sign of where my place or where Kouto's place in Konoha will be, I refuse to go back."

Satisfied, Sasuke turned back to Naruto.

Undeterred, Naruto's blue eyes gazed into hers. Naruto looked so much older than she remembered. His boyish charm had matured into handsome features but she also noticed how tired he looked.

 _How much was he stretching himself for Konoha? Can I really ask him to do the same for us?_ _Hinata_ looked at Sasuke, appreciating his presence.

"Hinata, can you truly go without seeing Hanabi again?" The blond asked.

"I want to see her more than you'd know," Hinata said in a firm voice. "Hanabi is one of the people I'd die for. I want my family to accept me and my son but after what happened to me...I don't know if I can trust my son with any of them."

Naruto sighs and pulled her into his arms much to Sasuke's displeasure. "I can protect you if you just give me a chance. I have more pull around the village and world. I'm kind of a big deal."

Hinata started to cry at how nice and gentle Naruto was being to her. He wiped away her tears. His worries seemed to disappear when he looked at her beautiful eyes and he didn't wanted to let her go. "You saved me and I want to repay the favor."

"You can let her go, now," Sasuke growled out. He started to put pieces together and realized that there was finally someone that can legitimately say they are a better choice for her than he. While Sasuke thought himself the better warrior, Naruto had his advantages as well.

A better leader, a better friend, a better man. Naruto was all that but the most important thing was he could protect her just as good or even better than Sasuke could since he didn't have the world pitted against him. Naruto was a better fit for someone like Hinata, and it pained him to admit that regardless of how deeply you fall in love with someone, sometimes you're just not meant to be.

Naruto ignored Sasuke but Hinata took a step back. She looked back to where Kouto was eating. Suigetsu was laughing while the boy kept a serious look on his face. "It's not just about me, Naruto. I have to put his needs above everyone."

"What about your seal? You're okay staying that way?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Hinata, do you know if there's a way to remove it?"

As much as he hated to agree, Sasuke knew that was something they should fix before cutting all ties with Konoha. "We can just kidnap her sister and see if-"

"Don't!" She frantically shook her head. "I was still training to be heiress again but father had mentioned I would learn all our secrets when I became clan leader. If anyone would know it might be him or-"

"So we will take him," Sasuke piped up, watching Naruto like a hawk.

"I don't want him near me. But it's not just him. The council which includes my grandmother will know all the secrets." Hinata felt ill. Suigetsu and Kouto were now cleaning the area and putting things away. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow when we can think clearer."

The other two nodded. It was an uneasy alliance but a compromise that would work for both, at least for now. Naruto walked back first and Hinata turned to Sasuke who seemed like he was going to linger for a while longer. Now alone for the first time, the tension lessened but Sasuke still felt uneasy.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Good." Hinata frowned when Sasuke refused to meet her eyes. He looked upset. "Sasuke, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't go for the kill when it came to my team or Neji. Maybe I'm too weak. I love them too much but it cost us everything."

"Tch." Sasuke looked at his feet. "I'm not angry at you."

"Then why won't you look at me?" She asked impatiently. "Why can't you look at me?"

"Because…" Sasuke clenched his fists. "Because... I was the one who ruined everything. I keep ruining your life and Kouto's. I brought them here. I know I fucked up somehow. I couldn't save you in time. I left you defenseless...If I hadn't come along, no one would have thought to look here. I can't look at you because all I can see is my failure and the curse I damned you to." He shook his head. "Why aren't you yelling at me? Hit me. Do something! Why don't you hate me?"

"Please look at me." She tenderly held his face. "Sasuke, you're breaking my heart," she whispered. "I thought we were going to be...something."

"Hinata…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at her sad smile. She was on the brink of tears, and he was the reason. Again. "I'm so damn selfish."

She chuckled and sniffed.

"I wanted so much for us. I had everything planned out." He forced himself to stare at her, get over the feeling of despair and sorrow, because Hinata should never be associated with those things. She was his light.

And that same warmth was returning the longer he truly looked at her.

"I...don't hate me for this. I need you to know. " He gulped and rested his hands on her waist. "I love you, Hinata. So damn much."

She remained quiet, knowing he wasn't done, but her smile widened.

"And not just as a friend. I want you, all of you. Your heart, body, and soul. I want you to think of me the same way you thought about _him_. But I don't deserve to, not after all I did." He expected her to push him away already or turn him down gently. But she didn't.

"Say it again."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Tell me you love me."

The tips of his ears reddened but he complied. "I love you."

"Remember the talk we had? Stop thinking so lowly about yourself. I want you to truly love yourself before you can love me fully. And if you let me, I'll help you find that person you can be. I will be beside you every step of the way. " She brushed her bangs aside. "But Sasuke, this doesn't define me. So if you truly love me, show me."

"How?" He asked.

She gently kissed his lips. "That's one way-"

He cut her off, kissing her roughly. Hinata tried to pull away, get another word in but he held the back of her neck. He finally released her, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I just...I'll never get enough. This whole situation just got so messed up but I still want to be with you. In every sense."

She blushed and looked back. Thankfully Kouto had his back turned. She pulled them to the other side of the tree, obscuring them from view.

"I thought I'd never see you two again and it hurt," he admitted. _I'd start a war for you._ "Is there something I can say to make you forgive me?"

"Just stay with us," she said. "Stay with me."

"Forever," he replied instantly. "I still don't understand a lot of things. Nothing makes sense. But that's okay because we'll move on ahead." Hinata nodded in agreement. "God, I'll make it up to you. For the rest of my life, I'll strive to make you happy."

Their eyes met and this time she was the first to look away, focusing on her hands that rested on his chest. Hinata bit her lip and tried not to smile so much. She had forgotten how Sasuke's eyes always seemed to strip her down, bearing at her soul. His eyes burned with a new light, the intensity was hard to bare.

They loved each other and didn't need words.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek with a feather light touch. Her breathing was shaky and her lips parted as he turned his hand to cup her face. Sasuke couldn't express how grateful he was to have her back, to thank her for not spurning him when he brought so much pain. So he let his actions show how he felt.

He leaned forward and what was supposed to be a short kiss grew into something more passionate when he felt her respond so eagerly. His hands moved to the base of her neck while hers grasped his shirt tightly and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. It was not as needy as before but he still felt his skin tingle.

When they pulled away, he felt light headed. Hinata pressed her lips on his again and he leaned for more but stopped when she giggled. "I think we should get back to the others before they come and see why we're taking so long."

Sasuke secured an arm around her torso as they started to walk together. She stumbled and fell onto his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat for a couple of seconds before trying again. Her fatigue had lessened but she knew he wasn't the only one that needed to recover. Yet he didn't tell her to stop or take it easier. Sasuke knew if she wanted to do something, he would support her.

When they started to lay everything down to sleep, Sasuke was glad that Naruto knew better than to encroach on Hinata's space. He lay down next to her, hugging her from behind, inhaling her scent deeply. "I should let you rest but I'm afraid to let you out of my sight, to release you from my arms."

Hinata leaned back. "Then don't let go."

"Hinata…"

"No matter how hard things get, never let me go because I don't want to lose you either."

Sasuke nodded. "We'll go to Karin tomorrow when I'm well rested."

Hinata's heart raced. "What happened to Juugo? I heard...Did you see him?"

"I don't know if he made it." He hugged her tighter. He felt horrible about how they were the last thing on his mind. But he'd likely sacrifice more people if it meant his family would survive.

 _But she loves me...I'm not a monster._

"Mommy!"

Sasuke released her from his grip and they turned around to see Kouto glaring. He had left to relieve himself to see them so close together. "I want to sleep next to you. I keep having nightmares." Hinata motioned for the empty space beside her. He shook his head and pulled his sleeping away. "Over here, please. It feels safer."

Hinata felt bad for her son, sleeping with his back to the cave walls likely made him feel better after everything they went through. She was surprised when he motioned for her to lay behind him, her back to the wall. Kouto quickly took the space in front and held tightly onto the arm she wrapped around him.

Just as Sasuke was going to join them, putting Kouto in the middle, the boy grabbed a supply pack and placed it near him. With his small arm outstretched, it effectively preventing Sasuke from sleeping close to them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the deliberate attempts to keep him away but didn't want to cause another argument.

"Goodnight, Kouto," he said.

The boy snuggled close to his mother but said nothing in return. Hinata kissed the top of his head before staring back at Sasuke; the two looking at each other with hope and affection.

Kouto kept his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. He didn't know what Sasuke was trying to do but had a sinking feeling when he saw them so close. He had seen them talking and how they touched each other. It worried him because his mother seemed to be falling for his tricks just like she had before with his father.

Before succumbing to sleep, Kouto tried to plan the best way to escape. He wanted to save him and his mother from his father's fate. He just hoped his new abilities would be enough to stop not only Sasuke but the blond that took him out so easily.

.

.

Hinata woke up and patted the area next to her. "Kouto? Kouto?!"

"He's eating right now. He's really resourceful, caught his own fish and cooked it. Wouldn't let anyone help either." Naruto handed her a bowl when her stomach rumbled.

"I miss that blush of yours," he teased with a smile. "Actually, I missed everything about you." Naruto cleared his throat. "You know, I have a lot of regrets. Mostly about how I never said anything after Pein's attack."

She choked on her food and waved her hands. "N-Naruto, you don't need to-"

"I do." He smiled as he handed her something to drink. "It's been weighing heavily on my mind. Let me do this, even if it's only for my sake."

"Oh."

But just as he was going to continue, he saw her son peering around the corner. Despite being startled at being found out, Kouto marched towards his mother and gruffly pushed Naruto aside. "Here, Mommy. Have some of mine, I'm full."

He beamed at her and she smiled apologetically at Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's bowl and set it aside. He didn't have a chance to approach his mother yet about Sasuke's evil intentions since they hovered over them at all times. Kouto didn't trust anyone anymore; Sasuke wasn't the person he thought and Suigetsu followed his orders. This Naruto guy belonged to that horrible village and he gave his mother weird smiles and looks. Kouto was trying not to leave anyone alone with his mother for long.

She felt some of the broth dribble down her chin and quickly wiped it away. Hinata didn't realize how hungry she was, but her appetite was catching up with her after being nonexistent when she was in prison.

"Naruto, we really can't thank you enough for listening to us but now that I think about it maybe you should go back to Konoha," Hinata said. She looked at the food, not wanting to falter in her pleas due to his persuasive stare. "I don't want to drag you into this. If they know you're helping us in any way, you might not become Hokage."

"What's the point if I can't save the people precious to me?"

A cough interrupted them. Sasuke tugged impatiently on Naruto's arm only to be shrugged off. The blond told Hinata he'd be back soon and they left the mother and child to talk amongst themselves.

Kouto glanced back at the retreating figures. He was finally alone with her. "Mom, what if we ran away? Just the two of us?" he whispered.

"What?" Her eyes searched his face, seeing his seriousness.

"We can't trust them." He took a deep breath. "We can't trust any of them. Sasuke isn't telling you the whole truth. Mommy, he's a bad man."

.

.

.

Sai grimaced as Ino helped him drink water. He had made it through the surgery but Ino still felt like he could take a turn for the worse at any minute. The moment Shikamaru had told her of his condition, Choji had to keep her from fainting. Even with the amount of devastation and the village struggling to repair itself, they stayed with her during Sai's surgery.

"I hate him," Ino quietly said. She found it unforgivable that he had almost shattered her family, leaving her son without a father. "I hate Sasuke so damn much."

Sai rubbed her knuckles lovingly. "At least he didn't kill me," he rasped out.

He was more concerned about the stress the attack had caused his pregnant girlfriend. Shizune had assured them that everything looked fine but insisted she not stress herself even more. Ino was due to give birth soon but they didn't want it to be a result of hysterics.

A few doors down, Lee was staring at the comatose Kiba. Akamaru had been treated by Hana but Kiba needed to be seen by Tsunade and Shizune. If he had been a few seconds late, Kiba would've certainly died in the fire while he would have wounds worse than a burned back. But Lee also knew that he was lucky to have been there with other jounin. They quickly carried Akamaru out while he was carefully picking Kiba up. Lee saw the explosion tag and his only instinct was to get out of there.

He had saved his friend from physical harm but Kiba was still suffering. Kakashi had explained the effects of Tsukuyomi, having experienced it himself, and Lee shuddered. Shino was still unresponsive and quarantined in a special part of the hospital where Sakura and members of his clan were working together to get him to breath on his own.

Sasuke had done quite a number on Team Eight.

While the rest of the village assessed the damage, one clan in particular was noticeably absent from the large gatherings throughout Konoha. The Hyuuga had been evacuated from the main building and everyone was housed in an emergency shelter until they deemed it safe to return. Only a few Hyuuga lingered behind.

Hanabi stared at the burning tree from a safe distance. When the flames had died around her, she took the opportunity to run, afraid that it would surround her again. But it didn't. The black flames had provided an opening and after she was out of danger, shot upward to engulf the top of the tree. And it had yet to die out even with all the water they poured on it.

"Uchiha," Hanabi snarled. She was furious that he had taken Hinata again, not giving her a chance to speak to her. Eyeing her grandmother from the corner of her eye, she clenched her fist. There was always an obstacle between her and her precious sister.

"I did what needed to be done," Hotaru told her son. The two supervised as a few branch members were carrying scrolls out of the building, putting them in a safe shortage until they could return.

Hiashi's nostrils flared. Hinata and his grandson were gone, taken by that damned Uchiha. But when his mother revealed that she had done more damage than expected, he felt his blood boil. "She is defenseless without her Byakugan!"

"She will not see us coming when we hunt them down, and besides our clan's secrets will be safe even if she is killed," Hotaru explained as if speaking to a child. "I thought of everything, Hiashi."

He gripped her wrist as she turned to address one of the branch members. "Reverse it."

"You know it has never been done," she replied. It was possible but she'd never consider it. If she couldn't save her own son, why should some traitor be exempt? Hotaru looked over at her youngest granddaughter, the one that she saw potential in. But she couldn't ignore the look of contempt on her young face.

 _Potential that could easily be for naught with a simple mistake._ "No one can know either or else we'd have a rebellion on our hands and that is bad for everyone. That seal on her forehead will remain if you want the Hyuuga to remain stable. And if you try to remove it I'll call for an emergency meeting with the council to remove you for threatening our clan's survival."

"You are an evil woman," Hiashi told her. "I hate you."

Her eyes widened but she composed herself. "Stop acting like a child and start thinking like the clan leader we need."

She briskly walked away, ordering their servants to pick up the pace.

Hiashi rubbed his temple, never before had he felt like such a sham of a leader. While he had mocked Kakashi for his lack of power, Hiashi knew that strings were pulled behind his position as well. He just thought his resistance against their influence was stronger.

His position as a father and clan leader never felt more at odds.

.

.

Kakashi's hands lingered on the still full glass. Alcohol was never that appealing to him but he suddenly understood Tsunade's vice. "Any word from Naruto yet?"

"No," Shikamaru replied. "But these are all the letters from the other Kages and the Fire Daimyo. It wasn't like we could keep a lid on such a brazen attack but I'm also not surprised that the reaction is so sudden. It's no secret that everyone's been weary of Sasuke, it seems like everyone was just waiting for him to snap."

Kakashi hummed.

Shikamaru felt pity for him. "This is going to get worse before we can even take a breath. There are a lot of questions about the boy, mostly about where he was born. The villagers have even started their own rumors about Hinata's son." He took a puff of his cigarette. "If the Land of Earth finds out what's in our report, they might claim to want to protect their citizen. The Tsuchikage might be pressured to take action by the Earth Daimyo."

"We can't let any information like that leak out," Kakashi spoke what they were both thinking. "Sasuke won't take kindly to any village that tries to claim Kouto. His next message to any village might result in a war if more players get involved in this situation."

Konoha had enough to deal within its own walls; the Hyuuga's next actions could trigger a domino effect that would result in more deaths. But Kakashi wanted to confine the conflict as much as possible.

"What do we do next?" Shikamaru asked.

He sighed. "We rebuild. We need to get a clearer number on how many criminals were released. Get any available shinobi to help in that regard. I'm not looking forward to seeing who's still missing."

Shikamaru had meant Sasuke but knew Kakashi probably wanted time to think by himself about his former student and the mess he created. "Okay. I'll come later today and update our damage report."

Kakashi nodded and swirled the liquid in the glass. "Damn you, Sasuke."

.

.

.

A disheveled man ran past the guards towards the laboratory. They had gotten word to expect his arrival. Aoi had foolishly gotten captured a year prior by a group of genin so they were surprised he had managed to escape Konoha's prison.

Aoi wanted to get back in his master's good graces, feeling the sting of rejection when his pleas for help against the group of genin went unanswered. He could've dispatched the younglings easily but didn't think Aoi was worth the effort. The last words he heard from one of his companions was how Aoi was a failed experiment.

"What is it?" Nori asked. "Do you need help from a group of kids again?" The red haired woman sneered at the newcomer. The two never got along but Aoi didn't feel like getting into a petty argument.

"I have news from Konoha," he panted. He pushed his messy green hair away from his eyes and waited eagerly for his master to react.

"Not interested," Orochimaru replied lazily as he examined the petri dish. "There's nothing valuable in that village."

Aoi was disappointed. "But-"

"Decide your next words wisely," Orochimaru sighed in an annoyed tone. "If you waste my time, I'll be examining your entrails instead."

He trembled but nodded. "There is word of an Uchiha."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. _What is Sasuke up to now?_

"And Hyuuga child," Aoi continued. He remembered the guards gossiping as they did their routine checks of the inmates. When the prison was under attack, he didn't indulge in any mindless rioting. Aoi knew where he was supposed to go. "The missing Hyuuga heiress gave birth to an Uchiha child and is a fugitive from the village. There was a massive attack by the rogue Uchiha and they all escaped. I don't know where."

"A child with both Hyuuga and Uchiha blood?" A sinister smile replaced his look of disinterest as Orochimaru returned to his analysis. "I think it's time I reconnect with Sasuke, after all I _am_ owed a vessel."

* * *

 **AN:** Some of you were on point with your initial guesses. It was hard not to bring Orochimaru in earlier but this felt like the right spot. Btw, I completely picked a random name for Aoi and decided to give him an odd hair color. But it seems like there is a character from the anime that shares the name and hair color. So you can base this Aoi's look on that guy. His anime history is pretty interesting and kind of fits my story a bit. Weird. LOL.

So much is happening but when you're an Uchiha, the world just isn't fair. Unless you even the odds. That said, I'd like to point out that while I get how frustrating this plot might be (everything going shitty for our precious family), the genres include drama. I also have a habit of making it very telenovela -like. What can I say? I grew up on that.

However, I was taken back when someone left a message saying how I should just kill them off if things are so miserable for them. That's kind of a pessimistic view and I suggest you stick to the humor genre. Guys, this is my story. It'll be funny, sad, heartwarming, fluffy, and smutty at times. And I hope at the end, it'll be satisfying.

But that aside thanks for the all support. You keep me going when I'm struggling with writer's block. Just have patience with me. I love you guys so much, you have no idea.


	17. Broken Brights

_Take me home where them broken brights_

 _Are shinning down, make me feel alright_

Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull him past the cave clearing and Suigetsu who was watching them closely; soon he realized Sasuke was dragging him farther out. He caught sight of a Yugakure sign that stated how many miles to different locations and grew angry. "Get off me!"

Sasuke scoffed but threw a small pouch at him. "There's some money and a soldier pill in there. It should be enough to get you started and be on your way. Don't try to track me or tell anyone where we are because by then, we'll be long gone."

"Are you serious?! Like hell I'm letting you get away again!" The blond replied. "You're not running away from this like you always do. I made a promise to Hinata and I intend to follow through with it whether you like it or not."

"You know how you can help? By staying away from us and pretending you lost our trail. I'm through with that village. I'm through with Kakashi and his lies," he spat. "I'm through with everything that comes from Konoha and if that means cutting you out too…"

"What? You think I'm going to let you do this?" Naruto harshly replied. "I didn't chase you all these years, shed blood, or lose a damn arm just to let you walk out like none of it mattered. Not when you want to take Hinata, too. Trust me. I'm going to fight that much harder for the both of you."

Sasuke felt a headache come on; he was truly touched that there was at least one more person who cared for him. But as guilty as he felt for casting aside all of Naruto's hard work and sacrifices, the urge to protect what was his was greater. He remembered the moments they shared; the happiness and the love. It was worth fighting anyone who stood in the way.

After what transpired between the two of them the day before, Sasuke felt better about how they'd move forward. However if his suspicions were correct, Naruto was also harboring a deeper interest than comradery in Hinata. Life wasn't ever easy for Sasuke and as he noticed Naruto start to walk back, he gloomily thought that it was going to get harder. He had faced every single enemy without a hint of fear but there was always that small comfort in the back of his head that despite everything that the world had thrown at him, Naruto had his back. The question now in his mind was how Naruto would help him in spite his own self- interests when it came to Hinata.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had caught the eye of Naruto's love interest but this was different than before; he actually loved Hinata back. It wasn't like he could blame anyone for falling for Hinata; Sasuke might've fallen for her earlier if he wasn't so caught up in his thirst for vengeance. They had similar upbringings and were technically neighbors. Their paths should've crossed earlier if he was honest with himself but couldn't blame Hinata for keeping her distance from the jinxed Uchiha survivor. The truth of the matter was Hinata was the type of girl he would've pursued if he had a normal life but even in the aftermath of his dark path, they still managed to find each other.

Perhaps some things were meant to be.

"Look, Naruto…"

"I'm not leaving until I make things right or figure out a way to bring Hinata home without any harm coming to her or her son," Naruto said, not looking back. "If you want me gone quicker, then you gotta start working with me."

Sasuke quickly caught up but remained silent as they walked back.

 _I suppose_ _it wouldn't hurt to hear him out before we decide what to do._

"Kouto!"

Both of the men froze at the sound of Hinata's distressed voice. Without glancing at each other, they sprinted towards their camp. They could feel waves of heat emanating from their location and Sasuke's heart pounded. Sword in hand, Sasuke lunged forward only to see Suigetsu glaring at Kouto, both of them in defensive positions.

"I told you, kid. Listen to your mother and wait to hear the facts. Don't act like some hot shot and get hurt," he chided. "Even though you have the Sharingan, you're still just a brat with a kunai. I'm kind of insulted you even tried to be honest."

Naruto and Sasuke covered their faces to shield them from the large fireball that answered Suigetsu's jeers. "What's going on?!" The older Uchiha asked. He looked for Hinata who was sobbing as she tried to approach her son.

Ready to reprimand Suigetsu for some idiocy he likely did, Sasuke didn't see Kouto turn his sights on him until the last second. Discarding his burning shirt, Sasuke looked at him with bewilderment.

 _Did he try to hurt me?_

"Kouto-"

"Murderer!" Kouto shouted in a hoarse voice. Naruto and Sasuke tensed when he pointed accusingly at his uncle. "You're a murderer!" Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder but Kouto freed himself from her grip. "Tell her! Tell her how you killed my dad! Tell her the truth, you murderer!"

"Kouto, I'm trying to tell you the truth. Sasuke isn't a bad person. Listen to me, please." Hinata started. "Your father-"

He took a step back from his mother and kept his heated stare directed towards Sasuke. "I know that he was a criminal, too. They told me all about him and what he did. He was a killer too. He killed his family...his whole clan. I hate him too, mom. I hate my dad for tricking you into loving him, making everyone hate you, making our lives miserable. But I also hate Sasuke. He's been tricking us too. He's evil!"

Sasuke dropped his sword and felt his knees go weak. The feelings of self-hate and worthlessness that he felt when he told Hinata the truth were beginning to reemerge but this time it felt much worse. Kouto was right; he is a murderer, a monster.

"He killed my dad because he wanted revenge. And he probably wants to kill us, too" Kouto said. "We didn't do anything wrong. So why do we have to be punished too?!" Tears were falling down his cheeks but his Sharingan burned with hatred. "I won't let you! Do you hear me? I won't let you hurt my mom or me. I'll… I'll kill you first!"

He tried to charge at Sasuke who seemed despondent but was locked in a firm embrace. He knew immediately whose arms he was in but still struggled against her hold. "Let me go! He's been lying to you this whole time. He might try to kill you too!" Kouto shouted desperately.

"Kouto, just listen to me please," Hinata softly pleaded. When her son had started ranting about Sasuke's evil intentions she was stunned. Suigetsu had heard and walked in causing Kouto to attack the man, yelling that they weren't safe with any of them. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have found out like that. I should've said something earlier but I thought that we…"

Hinata felt her heartbreak at how shattered her family was now. They had talked about the what- ifs but naively thought they could prepare better with more time. More time for Kouto to grow up and understand but now that she thought about it, there was never going to be a right moment.

How could she explain to her son at any age that his beloved uncle, the man he had grown to admire and love, was the same person that killed his father?

How could she explain that his father was responsible for the deaths of his clan members?

How could she explain the factors that led up to every deadly event?

Hinata couldn't, not properly because none of it made sense to her either. The countless deaths and lies were part of a cover up to uphold the honor of a renowned village and near extinct clan. But as she held her distraught son, she couldn't help but curse them for causing Kouto so much torment. The truth was not going to be hidden from him any longer and she would accept the consequences.

"Kouto, I know," she started. Kouto stopped struggling. "I know what happened to your father and what he did. I've known for a while now."

"No... You're lying," Kouto replied in a small voice. "You wouldn't let him get close to us if he was dangerous. You wouldn't forgive him!"

"He's not a danger to us." She pulled him to her lap, her arms still holding him. "Kouto, there's a lot you don't know about your father or Sasuke. And I'll tell you everything. Just listen to me and once I'm done, you can make a judgement. I won't tell you what to think or how to take the news just give me the chance to tell you their story."

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder and it provided great comfort but he felt ashamed at how weak he appeared. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't physically tear himself from the area. He needed to be there when Hinata told him everything.

Suigetsu left the four alone, muttering about getting everything ready for their trip.

The only sound around was Hinata's voice as she told a story of tailed beasts, villages, mistrust and prejudice. How things flourished for some while others were left wanting more and about an attack that left many orphaned and planted the seeds for mistrust. Kouto glanced at Naruto who smiled warmly at him when she explained who Kurama was and how he was a part of the Uzumaki.

"The Uchiha clan was suspected of being behind the attack because of the ability of the Sharingan to control a tailed- beast. Eventually it was found out that it was the act of one Uchiha but back then the whole clan was suspected of being responsible. The village didn't treat them very kindly and they grew to hate their treatment. Your grandfather on your father's side led the Uchiha and there was talk of overthrowing Konoha's government," Hinata told Kouto. She remembered the horror she felt when Sasuke told her.

"Your father was used as a pawn by both the Uchiha and Konoha to spy on the other but he thought that if the Uchiha attempted this, many innocent people could die including all the Uchiha. A civil war tears a village apart from the inside and he did what he thought was right. The village leadership eventually decided that peace wasn't able to be accomplished and ordered that to spare the lives of many, the Uchiha clan would be exterminated."

"Why?" Kouto asked tearfully. He refused to look at Sasuke, still feeling uneasy with him. "Why did they have to kill anyone at all?! Why didn't they try harder?!"

"I still don't know," Hinata admitted. "There are no easy answers but I wasn't in your father's place. He was put in a horrible position but wanted to spare the person he loved more than anyone else. He was to assassinate everyone, including his beloved parents but by doing so Sasuke would be spared. Sasuke was only seven years old, the same age as you, when he lost everyone he loved."

With enough courage, Kouto picked up his head and looked at Sasuke. He had his head hung low but saw his shoulders shake. Hinata had been staring at him the whole time and wanted to comfort him as well but couldn't move. Her son needed her as well.

"It wasn't just him, there was another Uchiha who was also responsible but he's dead as well." Naruto cleared his throat and continued the story for which Hinata was grateful. She didn't know how much she could say without losing her composure as well. "Not everyone knew what the Uchiha wanted to do. The story told was that Itachi Uchiha wiped out his clan and he became a rogue shinobi. He then joined an organization as a cover and had to do things he didn't want to. But he still looked out for Konoha by making sure it was safe from the group. Itachi believed that Konoha should be protected and wanted peace for the village." His eyes went back to Sasuke how was starting to stand up. "But he loved Sasuke more than anything and that included Konoha."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Itachi wanted me to kill him." Kouto narrowed his eyes at him but Sasuke's own eyes were dulled. "He made me think he was a cold blooded murderer, he showed me my parents being murdered by him. He mocked my strength. Itachi did all that so I would hate him and seek vengeance. So I did."

He hated reliving it; the hatred and pain. And he hoped it would be the last time he would have to say all this out loud. It was hard enough dreaming of his past. "My only dreams were to avenge my clan and restore it. I left Konoha and sought power from bad people but I didn't care where it came from as long as I was strong enough to kill him. And then I was."

Kouto gripped the kunai in his hand.

"I met Itachi after he had left Hinata. I don't think he knew she was pregnant with you or else things might've gone differently," his voice cracked. "But we clashed and fought. I hated him so much and at the end of the fight, he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Itachi was sick and only kept himself alive enough for me to finish him off and restore honor to our clan. He wanted me to be seen as a hero and was willing to go to the grave as a villain. But he wasn't, at least not any more than the rest of us."

Hinata rocked Kouto who was still glaring at Sasuke. "He didn't know, baby. Sasuke didn't know the truth about Itachi until after he died. He was manipulated by so many people including your father."

"Is that all?" Kouto asked gruffly. "Are you done telling his story?"

Stunned by his brisk attitude, Hinata let him go. "Y-yes."

Abruptly he started to run, ignoring Hinata's pleas for him to stop or come back. Kouto continued to run until he felt his lungs burn. Breathing hard, he stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying to get some air.

"Kouto!"

He turned back and grimaced. He didn't want to see his mother right now; he needed to think.

Kouto saw a rock formation near a lake and carefully hid between it. He saw his mother look around, feeling guilty at her tear streaked face as she shouted for him and ran in another direction.

"You're breaking her heart."

Immediately, he lost his footing and fell into the lake. It wasn't very deep but he shivered at how cold the water was. Turning to the intruder, Kouto was scared to see it was Sasuke. He looked around for his kunai and paled when Sasuke held it up. But he merely reached out to hand it back to him.

"You lied to me," Kouto said as he stood waist deep in water. "Both of you did. You should've told me the truth."

"Yes, we should've. I'm sorry," Sasuke sighed. He put the kunai away and sat on the hard rocky surface. "I'm sorry for everything. If I could go back, I wouldn't have done it. I would've wanted him to live and to see you grow up."

Kouto remained silent, a scowl etched on his young face.

"I hate myself too," he continued. "I'm a horrible person and don't deserve to be here with you two when it should be him."

"You both lied to me," Kouto accused him. "You said he was a war hero."

"He was," Sasuke quickly replied. "We had our final fight before the war ended but he helped more than you'd know, but he was also briefly brought back to life. We fought alongside each other and then he was sent back."

Kouto's eyes widened and he brought his hands to his chest. "S-so he can come back? I can see him-!"

"No." Sasuke's eyes softened. "We shouldn't dabble in that kind of summoning. It requires a living victim to use as a vessel. It also uses someone who is deceased against their will, disturbing their peace and dignity. There is too much evil associated with it and even if I did know how to do it, I would refuse. I'm sorry."

His grey eyes lowered and his shoulders slumped. Of course he wouldn't be able to see his father, hear the truth from his own mouth. Life wasn't fair. "That's okay, I don't want to meet him anyways. I don't want to be his son if this is what it means. I don't have a father, I don't have any grandfathers except Masao and I'm not an Uchiha. None of that means anything to me."

Instead of lashing out, Sasuke shook his head. "You are an Uchiha, like your father was and like I am. We tried to hide the truth to protect you from people who might want to hurt you and from any heartache. And we failed." He stepped into the water. "But that won't happen again. I'll do whatever I need to keep you both safe."

"Why, because you feel bad about what you did?" Kouto asked harshly. It hurt him to think that everything they had been through and done didn't mean anything. He had grown to see Sasuke as a strong male influence.

"Because I love you both."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Kouto started to cry. Sasuke slowly lessened the gap between them and cautiously put his arms around him. The boy cried into his stomach and Sasuke lifted him up. Carrying him to shore, Sasuke let him down but kept his arms on his shoulders.

"Sasuke?" he sniffed. "Am I... Do I have bad blood?"

Confused, Sasuke frowned.

Kouto gripped his shirt tightly and he struggled to breathe. "Am I going to be bad? The Uchiha are bad. The Hyuuga are bad. Am I going to end up like them?"

He kneeled down and put his hands on each side of Kouto's head. "Listen to me, Kouto. You are not bad. You are not evil. There is nothing wrong with you. You aren't going to follow anyone's footsteps. With Hinata and me by your side, you won't be anything but safe and happy. I promise you."

"But I don't know who I am anymore," Kouto replied. "Everything I've been told…"

"You are your mother's son," Sasuke firmly said. "You are a kind, funny, thoughtful boy. You're Kouto, my nephew. And you are loved. Nothing about you changed."

Kouto furrowed his brows. "But they… they didn't like me. They looked at me like I was going to do something bad. I did and I didn't feel bad about it. I still don't feel bad about hurting _him_. The old man was going to kill my mom. So maybe it's okay to be bad sometimes?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's true! I hate them all for what they made my dad do and what you had to do. They hurt my mom," Kouto scowled. "I want to make the bad people pay. I _hate_ Konoha."

It was a heated rant and Kouto knew there were good people in the village. Kurenai, Kakashi and even Sai didn't look at him with contempt. But their kind gestures didn't make up for the fact that he was ripped away from his mother, isolated and kept away while he worried about her safety and his own.

As a whole, Konoha was corrupted and Kouto blamed it for his family's misery.

"Make me strong enough to protect her, I want to be powerful enough to make sure she's never attacked or hurt," he said with fire in his eyes. He stared at Sasuke with determination, his tears gone. "I want to learn to use lightning like you. I want to learn everything you can do. Teach me to be strong like you."

Although he already knew the answer, Sasuke wanted to hear Kouto say it. Even if it would cause him distress. "Why?"

He gave him a look of disbelief but Kouto quickly replied, "To hurt those people! They forced him! I hate them. I want… Make me strong. I want them to be scared of me, to leave me and mom alone!"

It killed him to see a reflection of himself in Kouto. Before he had found it endearing; Kouto would smirk or pout, or scrunch his face as he pondered something and Sasuke could see a bit of himself. Back when he was a child, when he was free of hate and sorrow. Kouto and Sasuke were around the same age when their world came apart; when true hate started to manifest in their hearts.

This miserable and cruel cycle of hate, misery, and death kept turning. It was a cursed legacy. Once again Konoha had targeted his family; the Uchiha felt the same darkness grow within him.

 _He's right, they need to suffer!_

Once again a young child had lost his innocence; the Uchiha felt fury like no other.

 _How dare they traumatize him?!_

Once again they were made the enemy; the Uchiha would fight back against the aggressors.

 _They'll regret what they did!_

The parallels were not coincidence and perhaps it was fated but Sasuke refused to let this cycle continue, not without trying his hardest to change it. He would not let anyone become oblivious this time around and mistakes would not be repeated because he had learned the hard way how hatred can consume and ensnare. Sasuke accepted his role but Kouto's would be different.

 _I will not let Itachi's son become a killer. He wouldn't want that. But I have his blood on my hands, I've killed so many. So I'll take this burden. I'll become the demon to keep him clean._

"I won't teach you anything then." Kouto frowned with anger but Sasuke remained firm. "The skills I have given you were meant for defense, not for you to provoke anything. I didn't teach you for you to use it for revenge. The path I took in search of power so I could enact my revenge nearly cost me my sanity. I lost my humanity. I was a monster. And in the end, I ended up hurting the person who loved me and I loved back."

Kouto looked away, still upset. "I don't need you then. I can get stronger by myself. I did it before, when I was angry and scared I hurt her dad. If all I need is anger, then I have a lot of it. It will help me get stronger."

Quickly shaking his shoulders, Sasuke peered down at him. "No! That's how you get dangerous and hurt innocent people. Do you want to hurt your mom? Because that's what will eventually happen."

The young boy blinked back his tears. He didn't want to hurt his mother but how else was he going to get strong enough to protect her?

"You don't want to me like me. You should be better than me _and_ your father. You should be stronger than we were. Free from torment and surrounded by love," Sasuke implored in a softer tone. "This isn't possible if you become what I was."

He visualized Hinata and how happy she made everyone around her. Grateful wouldn't even begin to describe how he was that she was a part of their lives. Without her, he knew he wouldn't be the influence Kouto needed. Sasuke would embrace the sinister feeling and become the demon they all feared. Hinata was the light leading them all to a better future; it would be easy to lose himself and Kouto in the darkness if it were extinguished.

As it was now, things were different for Kouto. He had his mother and he had him. Kouto wouldn't fall to the Uchiha curse. He'd be the one to change the clan's fate.

"But my mom-!"

"She's stronger than you know. Hinata has done so much for you and sacrificed everything so you could live. Don't throw it all away," Sasuke said. "I'll teach you to be strong but only if you let go of your hate. It's okay to be angry but don't lose yourself to it. Don't let this hate destroy you. You're far too precious to so many people."

The young boy sniffed but refused to meet his eyes. The anger he felt for the village his mother came from couldn't be easily doused with these words. He needed time; time to think and to get stronger. Kouto wouldn't promise anything but didn't want to lose any more people. His family was already so small. It had changed so much but one constant was his mother. He would do whatever he needed to keep her safe.

"They hate us because no one knows the truth, Kouto," Sasuke told him. "Everything has been a lie to them. Maybe it's time to change that-"

They heard a rustling and relaxed when Hinata appeared. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw that Kouto wasn't hostile to her or Sasuke. Her son reached out for her and she hurried to embrace him.

She frantically kissed his cheeks and forehead. "Can you forgive me?"

He nodded. As devastating as the truth had been, there were few things that she could do or say to make him hate her. Hearing of her sacrifice and what she left behind to keep him safe made him thankful he had such a selfless mother.

"But," he said. "I'm not… I don't think I can forgive Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he looked away, full of shame. "I understand-"

"But I want to!" Kouto quickly replied. "I don't want to be mad at you or hate you! I just… Is it okay to forgive you? It's confusing. Shouldn't I hate someone for killing dad? Isn't it wrong to forgive that person? I want to honor my dad, too."

Hinata rubbed his cheek affectionately. She understood Kouto's position, he was torn between the love he had for Sasuke and the obligation he thought he owed his dead father. The truth was, Itachi was still a stranger to him and he was opening his eyes to what his father truly did whether they were justified or not.

"Only you can decide what is truly right for you. This is your life, your feelings and your pain," Hinata told him. "I'll only say that Itachi's love for Sasuke is immeasurable and if you're going to be resentful to Sasuke, it's only fair you hold your father accountable as well. He did this, he planned it, and he accepted it."

She reached out to place a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled at him. Hinata knew she was forgiving person. It wasn't passive or weak; she thought that the ability to forgive someone showed a person's strength. In the past, she had forgiven Neji out of compassion and understanding but it was her love for him that surpassed everything. It is when you see someone's errors and forgive them for all the transgressions against you that you feel the love and strength within.

However as a mother, she felt differently when it came to offenses against her son. But right now, she hoped he takes the road her former self would've taken.

"Sometimes people make bad choices. It doesn't make them bad people necessarily. It just shows how human they really are."

Kouto was silent for a minute, pondering his mother's words. Suddenly he buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, their bond reestablished. "D-don't tell me anymore lies! From now on, you'll be honest, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke replied. He let out a shaky laugh. As he stood up, he met Hinata's gaze wondering if they should tell Kouto about the latest development in his relationship with Hinata. He felt nervous about his reaction.

"Do you think he would've wanted to stay alive if he knew about me? Do you think he'd want to even know me?" Kouto asked softly.

Sasuke turned to him. "I don't doubt it. He would have loved you just like I do. You would've been his whole world, his reason to breathe."

Looking at his mother, Kouto crossed one arm over the other. "Mom? Can I hear about how you met dad? They told me he tricked you and did things to you. Sasuke said it was lies but can you tell me that story? I'd like to know how you guys really met."

She blushed and Kouto stared back in anticipation. "I-I-I suppose it's fine." Kouto held on to both of them, hand in hand as they started to walk around the lake. This conversation was private and intimate, something that would only be said between the people that truly cared about Itachi.

Sasuke felt tightness in his chest as he listened to Hinata speak about how she fell in love with his brother. Despite the small amount of jealousy, he felt happy. He would help Kouto fulfill his wish to honor Itachi. Itachi's dream had never been realized while he was alive and although Kouto would still know pain and loss as it is natural in life, he would also know peace and joy.

Kouto would experience things his father never had for long; things that eluded and isolated him in a life full of misery with few moments of happiness. He would accomplish this for his beloved nephew, even if he had to destroy a village or two to accomplish it. Sasuke wanted Kouto to avoid the Uchiha dark legacy and remain pure whereas he was already ruined and would have no qualms about further tainting soul.

The former avenger didn't think his afterlife would be pleasant after everything he did or will do but this slice of heaven on earth was worth the price.

And so the three walked; the exhausted mother, the tormented child, and the jaded man. Speaking of the fallen lover, father, and brother that had embodied all of their traits in his tragic lifetime. Focusing on Itachi's love with a clear moral; everyone is capable of incredible evil, few are capable of incredible good but the grey in- between is vast.

Innocence, hope, and darkness; hand in hand towards an uncertain future.

.

.

Naruto was glad that Hinata was in better spirits after the earlier spat this morning. She was smiling and he even heard Kouto laugh for the first time. Of course the young boy still didn't trust him and scowled at him more than he'd like but there was a shift in the air for sure. He couldn't help but smile and wonder if he'd get a chance to speak privately with Hinata soon.

Noticing his trademark jovial attitude, Sasuke frowned. Sure he wasn't forcing Hinata to come back but would Naruto's demeanor change when he realized that there was something blossoming between him and her? It was paranoia speaking because nothing in the past had shown Naruto to be a spiteful person. Yet Sasuke knew that he would see them differently and his stomach turned at the thought.

"Alright, we're ready to go." Suigetsu swung his pack over his shoulder.

They stood back as Sasuke summoned Garuda and a slightly smaller hawk, startling Kouto since he had never seen it before. Hinata grabbed Kouto's hand and took a step towards the larger bird but Sasuke held the blond back.

"Naruto-"

"I'm tired of telling you, Teme. You aren't taking her away and disappearing. I might be loyal to Konoha but I'm also loyal to her and you. We can work together," he insisted. "Or I'll kick your ass again and hide her myself until I fix things by myself."

Before Sasuke could retort, Suigetsu whistled at them. Their mouths agape as Suigetsu sat comfortably behind Hinata with Kouto in front of her.

"Oi! Are we going or not?"

With a quick yank, Sasuke dragged Suigetsu towards the other bird and plopped him down. But Naruto was quicker and hopped on Garuda, holding his position firmly.

Just as Sasuke was going to berate Naruto, the blond interrupted. "I've already proven my loyalty to you many times, Sasuke. I'm just making sure you don't order Garuda to take a different route and leave me stranded somewhere else while you hide them again. You have a habit or running away and I have a habit of chasing you. I'm tired. Let's just go."

Garuda waited for his master's command and Sasuke's scowl deepened as his gaze burned into Naruto.

"Sasuke, I think we should trust him."

He faltered.

Hinata turned to look at him. "Naruto is your best friend and we both know he's one of the kindest people. He would never betray us. Right, Naruto? You'll keep our location hidden and not put any of us in any danger?"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Of course, Hinata."

She smiled back and Sasuke's throat felt dry. "Good, because I'd hate to have to add you to the list of people I wouldn't hesitate to attack or put down if you threaten Kouto's life in anyway. I've lost trust in enough people as it is."

Sasuke smirked and hopped in front of Suigetsu as Naruto nodded nervously. "Don't fuck up, Dobe."

"Sasuke, language!" Hinata scolded as she covered Kouto's ears. He was also eager to leave already but would've preferred if they left the Konoha intruder behind.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke behind Hinata. "And Naruto? Please act like an adult."

Finally permitted to take flight, they took to the skies towards Mountains' Graveyard.

As they soared in the air, Suigetsu looked at Naruto with amusement. "So another challenger rises, huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; he was not up for any teasing.

"Well, I'm up for any challenge but me and Sunshine have gotten quite familiar with one another. He better not get his hopes up."

A jab to his ribs nearly caused him to lose his balance and Suigetsu scrambled to get back in a stable position on the bird.

"Oops," Sasuke said, not sounding in the least bit apologetic.

.

.

Karin gratefully smiled as Ryuu took her shift watching Juugo. It was physically exhausting to help him use the bathroom, feed him, and keep his chakra levels stable.

The man was no longer in critical condition but was still incredibly weak from nearly having his life drained. Thankfully he wasn't showing any signs of going into his rampaging mode which would be fatal for both of them. Juugo was quieter than before and wouldn't look them in their eyes whenever they spoke.

She had told him when he woke up that he wasn't to blame for what happened, that he gave his all. But Juugo shook his head and merely said, "If I'm alive now, then I had more to give. I failed them."

For now, all she was focused with was healing his injuries and keeping him calm. It took a lot out of her too but she could tolerate a few more scars if it meant saving the life of any of her friends. But even with this accomplishment, there was still doubt in her mind.

She hadn't received any messages from either Suigetsu or Sasuke about the attempted rescue of Hinata and Kouto. It would've been easy to hate him for cruelly discarding Juugo's welfare but she accepted long ago that Sasuke wasn't the most caring person around. Life had hardened Sasuke's heart but there was still hope. She had seen it, seen the change as he interacted with Hinata and Kouto. Therefore it was easier still to understand how ripping away the source of his happiness and had turned him back to the person she traveled with for so long.

In a way, Karin pitied Sasuke; it seemed that he would always be a wounded animal. Never truly letting his guard down because he knew the cruelty of man and lashing out at everything that threatened the fragile stability he had.

When he showed her and Suigetsu the plans he had for his future in Aguni, Karin felt joy. But when he indicated that he saw Taka as part of that as well, she was overwhelmed with a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

The joy she felt for him didn't measure to the happiness she felt for herself. Sasuke might've found the only other Uchiha and someone who could make him happy, but Karin found something more precious to her. She was trusted, needed, but most importantly of all she belonged to a family.

After her mother's death, she didn't think that she could ever have those bonds again. Being part of Orochimaru's operations certainly wasn't a nurturing family environment. Even forming Taka started off as something to serve someone else's needs. They had grown closer as comrades and had defended each other against their common enemies, but it never escaped Karin's mind that familiar bonds and those of comrades sometimes don't overlap especially when one is a shinobi.

How does loyalty for the sake of friendship or love match against that of a village or organization? Which devotion runs deeper? And how often are they forced to choose?

Sasuke had approached the three of them to serve their needs; to protect Hinata and Kouto. It should've been seen as another mission for all intents and purposes. Stay on the lookout and defend them.

Simple enough.

But she didn't anticipate just how quickly those two would attach themselves. Where there was a smidge of envy, Karin now held no hint of resentment against Hinata for capturing Sasuke's heart. If anything she was grateful she was there to save him from self-destruction. The two women were friends and emotionally relied on each other.

Sweet, precious Kouto; Karin had seen just how kindhearted and thoughtful he was in their first interaction. It was easy to love the child and she adored him. Had Juugo not been at Death's door, she would've stormed the walls of Konoha alongside Sasuke and Suigetsu. Imagining the worst happening to those kind souls kept her up at night as she waited for any word from them.

She definitely knew Sasuke better than his comrades in Konoha if they didn't think this would have shattering repercussions. Karin had been all for Konoha's destruction before but now she had a personal stake in the matter; her family had been attacked. Although Taka was a team of undesirables to the world, unwanted by society, they would make their impact known.

But she really wanted them here with her. She sniffed as she hugged her body. "Where are you guys?"

The landscape was an eyesore and haunting. Bones of giant creatures littered the forestry and she hoped they didn't have to stay here for long.

" _Kee-eeeee-arr"_

Karin squinted to see where the bird call had come from. Despite the distance, she felt a flicker of chakra.

"It's them!" She shouted to no one in particular. "It's them!"

The large hawks swooped and landed nearby, barely retracting their wings when Karin leaped forward, her heart beating fast as Kouto smiled warmly at her and pulling her in for hug.

"Hey, squirt. I'm so happy to see you."

Naruto helped Hinata get off as the red head checked Kouto for any injuries. After a quick peck to his temple, she looked closer at Hinata, her smile faltering when she noticed the green seal on her forehead.

However Hinata didn't let her think about it long before embracing her. They didn't say anything but Karin rubbed her back comfortingly. Her own lips quivered but she pressed them together to keep any tears at bay.

"K-Karin? Juugo… is he?" Kouto stammered. He wrung his fingers nervously and gulped. His chest tightened as his wide grey eyes searched her face for any hint.

But much to his surprise she smiled widely. "He's sleeping right now but he'll be ecstatic to see you all. You must be tired, we don't have much of a set up but we'll manage. Go head inside, Ryuu will help you out."

Hinata gave her a questioning look but Karin looked away before she could get a glimpse of her blush. Kouto pulled Hinata inside, feeling better than ever before but Karin put her hand up to stop Naruto from following them in. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

He grinned and held out his hand. She shook it but kept a guarded look. "And you're one of Sasuke's other friends? I remember seeing you before."

"Yeah, my name is Karin." She took a deep breath. "Karin Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at her closely before they widened and he pulled into a hug, startling her. "Really?! We have to catch up or get to know each other! This is amazing-"

"See? He's just a player," Suigetsu jeered as Sasuke walked towards them. "Oi Karin, how's the big man?"

She pointed inside. "He's resting so don't bother him!" She let out a sigh of irritation when he hustled inside, happily shouting for Juugo.

"Ugh, that idiot… I should probably go in too. I don't want to leave Ryuu alone to handle Suigetsu or an irritable Juugo."

Sasuke frowned. "Ryuu? What's he doing here, Karin?" The irritation was evident in his voice.

"I needed him." Her red eyes hardened. "I wouldn't have been able to keep a barely breathing Juugo atop of Garuda for such a long journey. He helped us, Sasuke. If it wasn't for Ryuu, he wouldn't be alive. I knew you'd be upset but I don't care."

Sasuke was surprised by her retort.

"Not everything is about you," she added in a whisper. Karin detached herself from Naruto and gave him a small smile before she went inside the hideout. They might share the same clan but he was still very much a stranger.

"I like her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "We aren't staying here, you know. And you can't follow us forever. So what's the plan now?"

Naruto stretched his arms and sighed. "Can't I just rest? I mean, not only do I have to catch up with Hinata and talk to her, but Karin too! Man, I should've never stopped following you," he joked.

"Hn."

Sasuke ran his hand through his windswept hair; swallowing his pride was something he didn't think he'd ever do. But then again, his pride was not worth losing his family. He stared at the blond, a serious look on both their faces.

He exhaled loudly. "I'm only loyal to people who are precious to me, not Konoha. I only protected that village because I believed in you and the promises Kakashi made to me about bringing a new era of peace. The unjust treatment of my clan has never been revealed and yet I kept my mouth shut because I still believed. But Konoha keeps taking everything away and has lost its chance for forgiveness. If that means I've lost you as a friend and brother, then I'm sorry. I can't put my family aside any longer not when it's threatened."

Sasuke tried to sound less agitated than he felt because he truly did care about Naruto. When he thought had no one, Naruto stood there with his blinding smile. If life was fair, he could see his life with Hinata and Kouto include Naruto. As things stood now and seeing just how deep Naruto's loyalty went not just to him but Konoha, Sasuke didn't know how it was possible.

"I don't want to force you to forgive Konoha," Naruto said candidly. "I've moved past my pain because I still have so much there for me. I won't ask you to forgive and forget. But we can still fix our mistakes, _all of us_. I'll talk to Kakashi about everything and we'll heal for real this time. I don't want to fight you either, Sasuke. And we won't have to. Just think about them before you do anything. I'm here to help, ya know? Hinata is not just precious to you and I'll protect Kouto, too."

Those words made Sasuke feel better but there was something else he had to express.

"Naruto, I know you're the only one that can probably stop me from destroying Konoha but you can also be my strongest ally. We'll need help, yours mostly. If there's anyone that can make the unimaginable happen, it's you. But I also know that you can't be around too much. It's too dangerous, too _complicated_."

"I get it." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I really do. I know now that Hinata and Kouto were the reason for your sudden shift and your happiness. I'm glad for you but seeing Hinata alive has also filled me with warmth and happiness that I can't really describe."

"I love her too," Sasuke stated.

Both refused to look away or scowl; there was too much respect between them.

"You saw how much she changed me. I was at war with myself but she brought me peace. Her happiness engulfs my sorrow. She's my salvation, Naruto."

 _Despite nearly causing her destruction-_

"She loved me," Naruto replied. "Hinata had feelings for me before she had them for Itachi. She nearly gave her life for me. I don't know is she still does but even if there's a hint, that's more than enough for me. I'll talk to her tomorrow and this time, I'll be the one to fight for her."

"I thought you didn't want to fight me," Sasuke said.

"I've learned that there are more ways to fight than with fists," he chuckled. "But that doesn't mean I won't try my hardest."

Karin shouted for Sasuke to come in to eat and they walked side by side, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Juugo was still too weak to join them but he managed to smile before closing his eyes and returning to sleep.

Naruto stayed close to Hinata, leaving Sasuke to look at them from across the makeshift table. The mood was much more jovial than before but Karin picked up on his emotions and tugged on his sleeve.

"How bad is it?" she asked softly. "Is that the seal she warned us about?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "We need to understand how it works and remove it."

"We will." Karin gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I was so scared that they would take my family away. They were so close." He thought about how Kouto had almost turned his back on him and sighed. Looking around, he bore a small smile. The loud conversations were almost deafening, particularly Naruto's laughter.

Karin furrowed her brows. "But we're all here, together again."

"Yeah." He stood up causing all of them to turn to him. "I'm going to go on a perimeter check."

Conversations resumed, Suigetsu mostly instigating Naruto into a battle of wits. Hinata slipped away and caught up to Sasuke but she assumed he slowed his pace when he realized it was her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The voices behind them were quieting down as they walked through the hide out. Sasuke held her hand when it became too dark to see clearly, and she remembered the cursed seal. Lighting up a nearby torch, Hinata looked around. It wasn't cozy and she decided to warn the inquisitive Kouto to avoid the eerie area.

"I don't have good memories of this place," Sasuke said as they moved along, passing the laboratory. He didn't want Hinata to enter such a cursed place.

"I can see why," she mumbled. He pulled her into a different room and lit enough torches to illuminate the both of them.

Her face burned when she saw how intensely he was staring. Those eyes, so terrifying when angered yet so alluring when affectionate. She often felt flustered under the heat of his gaze because of how much he expressed without words. Hinata felt his adoration for her.

Sasuke cupped her cheek affectionately. He had resisted from telling Naruto to back off because he would be fighting a losing battle. But he wasn't sure that he had a clear road either, they still had to speak to Kouto. He seemed to accept his father's truth but would he be willing to accept Sasuke in the role that was rightfully Itachi's?

So many questions yet Sasuke just wanted to forget, even for a moment.

"Hinata, thank you for being so patient with me."

She leaned into his touch. "Of course."

He felt like a wolf eyeing his delicious prey. He wasn't naive or inexperienced but still felt worried about if he was good enough; not that he was in a rush. But their time alone had been nearly nonexistent and their minds were preoccupied with staying alive. This was the calm before a storm and Sasuke wanted to indulge.

Hinata had seen his eyes darken and felt that pull. Feeling his hands grip her waist, she gasped. She wanted him but when it was the right time and place.

"Sasuke, we can't take too long. They'll come looking for us. The last thing we want to do is spring something else on Kouto unexpectedly." She blanched at the thought of anyone walking in on them.

"Agreed," he murmured against her neck. "But give me something to hold me over until I can properly show you just how crazy I am about you."

Lips got dangerously close.

She sighed contently, "Okay."

They let their desires get better of them. Sasuke's hand cupped her breast through her borrowed shirt, making her moan into his mouth. He soon realized he might not have enough control since she wasn't pulling away nor did she resist when he picked her up and put her on a table.

Standing between her legs, he relished in the softness of her skin under her long skirt; his hands intimately feeling her body for the first time.

 _Calm down._

Although his mind was telling him one thing, his body was obviously acting on its own. He wanted this to last, to make one happy memory here.

They pulled away to breathe. It boggled him just how she still managed to look like a goddess under his sinful touch. He kissed the top of her chest, causing her to grip his locks.

"Sasuke," she said warningly.

"I know," he muttered before capturing her swollen lips once more.

Hinata had felt him, how hard he was getting. She was feeling her need for him grow and hated just how limited their time was; why did she think it was a good idea?

 _Can I be selfish?_

Sasuke had once been a forbidden fruit, but she was long past any regret. Judging by the way his hands rubbed circles in an erotic way she assumed he was, too.

"You're so beautiful."

Just as he was starting to climb on top of the stone table, they heard a voice coming closer. It was Suigetsu.

Suddenly she sat up and pushed him aside. She fixed her clothing and looked over at Sasuke who was hunched over as if in pain.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," he said rather quickly. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. Calm down for a bit, you know? I don't want to be seen like this."

Understanding what he meant, she gave him a quick peck on his lips and rubbed his back. "We'll find a better time, I promise. Sorry."

"Me, too." But he still gave her a smile and watched as she left. He groaned with disappointment and would've performed a chidori on his friend but had more pressing matters at hand.

Sasuke extinguished most of the torches, leaving him with one and a very different kind of fire within him.

It lingered even after relieving himself. Hinata was an addiction; her essence was becoming his life source. It pained him not to embrace her when he rejoined them; showing everyone, particularly a certain blond that they were together.

Kouto eyed him carefully and Sasuke started to worry. "What took you so long? Suigetsu had to go get Mommy and I don't like him being alone with her."

"Sorry, I promise to stick closer to Hinata from now on."

His nephew smiled. "Good because I don't want to worry about him _and_ Naruto."

 _That makes two of us._ "You see it too?"

Kouto leaned closer with a serious look and nodded. "I know that look. The girls at school act like he does. But Mommy can't fall in love again, it's not right."

His smile faltered. "Are you sure?"

Crossing his arms defiantly, he reasserted his belief. "There's no one that can replace my dad. He was the best, right Sasuke?"

"Of course…"

Sasuke looked at Hinata who blushed but smiled as she looked way. He frowned when he saw Naruto get her attention.

 _No one can replace him. But her heart can love another._

.

.

.

"Aoi?"

"Yes, Master?"

Orochimaru sat on his chair, his head tilted and resting on his palm. "How are your skills coming along?"

The green haired man gulped. "I'm making progress, Master."

The sannin sighed dramatically. "That doesn't sound like reassuring. You must perfect your gifts, or did I waste them on the wrong person?" He chuckled as Aoi stammered. "Just make sure that you're ready to do what I need."

"Of course, Master."

"Don't let me down, again. If my plan fails due to your ineptness, I'll take you apart to make a better version that will actually be useful." He dismissed him and Aoi recoiled at his cold tone.

Nori walked in as Aoi hurried past her, a sneer on her face as she glanced at her pathetic comrade.

"Master?" Nori asked carefully. "Do you think that we'll be able to get the Uchiha? He's gotten more powerful."

"Yes, almost God-like. It would be foolish to think that he'll be easy to capture again." Orochimaru walked towards his other experiments. "It's wise to turn my eyes towards someone else. I've always found the Sharingan to be easier to obtain than the Byakugan. Konoha had it pretty secure, I should be thankful that this opportunity has presented itself. I can obtain both."

Orochimaru had been envious of Ao from the Land of Mist, the only person not of Hyuuga descent to have a Byakugan. It was still a mystery to him how he managed to acquire one. He knew that main branch weren't sealed.

 _To have an unsealed Hyuuga and a young child who likely bore both within my grasp_ , he smirked with delight.

He didn't need Sasuke; he had more valuable prospects with impressionable minds. Aoi's skills wouldn't hold up against Sasuke's, but those without the rogue Uchiha's mental defenses could be susceptible to Aoi's entrancing melody. Konoha shinobi had damaged his experiment during his capture but Orochimaru patched him back up; something he wouldn't have done but with this newfound discovery, he wanted everything to go smoothly.

The snake smiled as the soothing sound echoed through the cold walls, immune to its effects he was able to truly enjoy it.

* * *

AN: I rewrote this chapter because it was stagnant and infuriating. I might also shorten future chapters because there's this compulsive need to reach a certain word limit (and meet reader expectations on length) which can backfire on my creativity.

To be honest, I'm tired of apologizing for sparse updates so hopefully this is the last time I'll do it. It seems repetitive. But I appreciate the comments of concern! I can't answer anonymous comments on here but I can quickly get back to everyone on Tumblr, even anonymous comments or questions. If you follow my Tumblr, you'd know just how crazy life can get. I'll try to do get this updated as often as I can and try to overcome writer's block faster.

I can't give up the ending or plot but if you have questions about the pairings, look at what I tagged. There will be drama and jealousy but I've focused on Sasuhina since chapter one.

Thanks for the support and love! It's Sasuhina month over on Tumblr. You should all check it out, it's awesome. It satisfies all your Sasuhina needs!


	18. Start a Riot

Here you go! :)

* * *

 _No surrender, no retreat_

 _I will tear down every wall_

 _Just to keep you warm_

 _Just to bring you home_

Karin smiled at Ryuu who squirmed nervously as Sasuke argued with Naruto. The two had different opinions on what the next step was and weren't afraid to display their ninja prowess. Naruto had wanted to send another messenger hawk to Kakashi which Sasuke was strongly against, however the main issue was what information it would relay to the Hokage. His Sharingan swirled as he shouted at Naruto who created a few shadow clones.

"Sasuke, we're going to need to talk to him if we want to solve this peacefully. Kakashi can help!" Naruto shouted. "We need to give him and Shikamaru something to work with!"

"He knows you're alive and not being held hostage, isn't that enough? But I don't want him to know where we are. Not until we make the necessary security precautions where ever we decide to settle. For fucks sake, we're living in this shit hole! Can't we at least find a place with running water and heat first?!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't use that tone and try to make me look inconsiderate. I can help you find somewhere that you can live while we settle this. I think I might be able to pull some strings so it won't take long but Kakashi, and everyone else, needs to know you're not terrorizing other villages."

"He has a point," Karin agreed. "What's the point in hiding anymore? It's smart to find a neutral ground to reside while we negotiate."

Sasuke glared at her despite the logic behind their reasoning. He wasn't worried over the lack of offers to actually allow the Uchiha and the group of misfits to stay in their village, but what they wanted in return for sanctuary. Aside from the mercenary group, he was a weapon of mass destruction, Hinata had the Byakugan, and Kouto's potential had yet to be fully materialized. They were quite a force and everything a village wanted within their grasp.

Naruto crossed his arms boastfully and waited for Sasuke to retort. Meanwhile Suigetsu licked his lips as he gripped Kubikiribōchō. He could hardly contain himself from instigating a fight with the hero from Konoha.

Personally he agreed with Sasuke and thought it was too early to give Konoha any information, but he didn't need to voice his support. He doubted it would've done much anyways; the two were as stubborn as they come. Suigetsu didn't think the conversation would get violent, not with Kouto nearby. He snorted; Hinata would put a quick end to that, which likely explained the lower volume of their voices.

"How are you holding up?" Ryuu asked Karin.

Turning back to him, she shrugged. "Tired but I feel better now that they're all here, except Suigetsu. I would be okay if he got left behind."

It lightened the mood and Ryuu let out a loud laugh despite Suigetsu flipping her off. Sasuke turned his gaze at him and frowned as Karin giggled alongside him.

"Shouldn't you go check on Juugo?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he's in good hands," she replied. "But you can go back to beating your chests like gorillas. _We're_ going for a walk."

She hopped off the concrete ledge and started to walk. Ryuu quickly scampered after her. Shaking his head, he turned back to Naruto.

'Everyone is being so reckless!' he thought.

"We're not telling him anything yet, Naruto," he stated for the third time. "I'm going to check in with Hinata but so help me if you as much as attempt to write another letter."

Suigetsu was tempted to ruin whatever Karin was truly up to but the blonde was much more fun to rile up so he tauntingly smirked at him. What was it about an Uzumaki that made them so amusing to provoke?

Finally away from the tension, Karin felt relaxed. She and Ryuu sat with their legs dangling over the cliff. The haunting landscape was anything but beautiful yet they still found a few things to admire. Karin found his presence much more pleasant than most.

She was thankful that Ryuu hadn't declined to help her back in Kiyoko. He left a message for his family so they wouldn't worry and without much fear hopped on Garuda, grabbing a firm hold on the prone Juugo. She was also glad he hadn't been disgusted by all her scars as she constantly tried to stabilize Juugo. He was shocked when he saw them but didn't mention them until the second day.

Instead of disgust or uncomfortable interest, Ryuu had a look of concern. His blue eyes scanned her arms and he asked her if she was sore or hurt. She assured him she wasn't and explained her abilities. Although there was still concern, his look turned into one of amazement. He inadvertently voiced his admiration out loud and only realized it when she started to blush which in turn caused him to blush. If she didn't have him to talk to or rely on, Karin doubted she would be this relaxed.

"Thank you, Ryuu."

He merely smiled back and they stared out over the cliff. Karin tried not to blush too hard when his fingers grazed hers.

.

.

Kouto handed Hinata the moist towel and watched as she gently wiped Juugo's face. He was quieter than usual which made for an uncomfortable situation. The young boy smiled at him but Juugo would quickly divert his eyes, almost as if he didn't want to look at him. It confused Kouto.

"Juugo," Hinata said softly. The only sign of acknowledgement was a low grunt. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you. It was my team that did this to you and I'm so sorry. Thank you for protecting us."

She handed Kouto the rag back and he quickly drenched it in water before wringing it out and handing it back.

"It's not you who should be asking for forgiveness," Juugo replied. "I had a mission but failed Sasuke, I failed you all. The only thing I'm grateful for is the second chance to redeem myself."

"No!" Kouto protested. "You tried to fight him! I saw you. You're not to blame, y-you're my hero!"

Juugo's eyes widened. Kouto stood up and wrapped his small arms around the large man's frame. "I was so scared for you, Juugo. I'm glad you're okay."

Juugo was speechless. He felt indescribable joy when he saw that they were alive. But he heard the others talking, he knew what Hinata was hiding beneath those bandages. As much as Kouto disagreed, Juugo did feel like a failure. Hinata has been hurt and they almost got Kouto as well. He felt the rage inside start to build but stilled when Hinata placed her hand on his cheek.

"Listen to Kouto. He's much wiser than you'd think." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. "Come along Kouto, let's let him rest."

"Actually, I'm feeling better. I've slept enough," he said. "Karin mentioned that I should start moving. Kouto, would you care to accompany me for a walk?"

"Of course!" He replied happily.

Just as Juugo was going to extend the invitation to Hinata, Sasuke appeared. It had been a while since they'd truly acknowledged one another and Juugo felt the disappointment creeping back. "Sasuke, I tried to stop him. I'll do better next time-"

"No, it's I who should be apologizing," he interrupted quickly. "I know you're loyal and I see just how far you were willing to go for my family. You're a true friend and a better man than me. If it wasn't for Karin, we wouldn't be having this conversation and for that I'm sorry. I truly value your loyalty and friendship. I'll try to be a better friend from now on."

Silence lingered in the air. Juugo was stunned by Sasuke's admission while Hinata tried not to smile so hard.

"See? No one's mad at you, Juugo!" Kouto proclaimed.

The large man struggled to his feet but steadied himself and started to shift one foot in front of the other. Before he walked past Sasuke, he put one hand on his shoulder.

"I'll always trust you with Kouto," Sasuke whispered. "So make sure he never becomes what I was."

Juugo nodded, with the other two oblivious to the conversation as they made his bed.

"Kouto?"

The boy quickly ran beside him and held his hand.

Now alone, Sasuke felt free to hold Hinata. She leaned into his arms and listened as he told her about the state of mind he was in when he realized they were taken. "I was ready to let him die. I'm trying to be a better man but it's so easy to be that monster I've known. I'll probably do whatever it takes if it means your salvation."

Hinata frowned; Karin had warned her about Sasuke's dark past. She didn't want him to turn back into Taka's cold leader; Karin wanted him to be happy for all their sakes. She shuddered as she remembered Karin's warning.

" _He'll destroy himself and us in the process if lets the darkness overcome him."_

"I know you have to do things to keep us safe but I also know there's good in you. I've seen it, we all have. Don't lose that part of yourself that I fell for. I know it's hard for you but you're trying, Sasuke." She cupped his jaw. "And I love that about you."

He leaned in and smirked. "Hmm? What else do you love about me?"

"Everything," she replied. "I love that you've taken Kouto under your wing. I love that we can always depend on you. That despite everything, you are always thinking about what's best for us all."

"And here I thought you just loved me because of my dashing good looks," he teased.

"Well, I suppose you are handsome." Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled a lock of his hair. "You have nice eyes, a strong jaw-"

"What about my body?" he boldly asked. Sasuke started to realize he loved to fluster Hinata since her reaction did something to him. "Is there any part in particular you absolutely love?"

She blushed and created some space between them. "I t-think I hear someone coming," she stuttered.

Sasuke had been dying to resume their activity from earlier. With everyone here, it made it hard to get back into some form of intimacy. He would even settle for a kiss but he didn't know why Hinata was making it hard. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Then we better be quick."

Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her against his body.

"S-Sasuke!" she whispered frantically. "Someone's-"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. She whimpered in protest but started to moan when he deepened the kiss. Sasuke didn't want to wallow in his past mistakes, being with Hinata gave him the desire to look forward. It was impossible to run from the past especially given their new status in the ninja world but their chaotic situation also made it hard to just take a moment to breathe. But somehow when they were alone, she made it easy to just live in the moment.

It was easy to forget a lot of things when he was indulging his desires.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Hinata quickly pushed off him and stepped away. Sasuke growled under his breath as he turned to see a flustered Ryuu.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted louder than intended. "What do you want?!"

His voice vibrated throughout the room and even Hinata jumped.

"It's just that Karin wanted me to see how much medicine we have left," Ryuu responded in a quiet voice. Sasuke grabbed the small knapsack and threw it at Ryuu's face.

"Take it!"

"Sasuke!" Hinata scolded. She hurried over and helped him pick up things that fell out. "Ryuu, do you think we'll need more?"

He shrugged uncertainly and avoided looking at Sasuke. "I'll s-show this to Karin and see what she thinks." Ryuu hurried out.

"Finally," Sasuke huffed. He tried to nuzzle Hinata's neck but she shrugged him off and crossed her arms. "What? It's not like it hurt him."

"I told you someone was nearby," she replied hotly. Having been caught in a compromising position was enough to dampen the mood for her. She was grateful it hadn't been Kouto or Suigetsu since he would likely announce it to everyone in a very loud manner. "We need to be careful," she insisted.

"Okay." Yet he gave her that alluring smirk and she turned away before she gave in. Frustrated he exhaled loudly and turned on his heel. "Fine, I have to take care of him anyways, might as well get this over with."

Not liking his tone, Hinata trailed after him. She grew nervous when they came to a stop; Ryuu and Karin were talking.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have to take care of loose ends," Sasuke bluntly replied. Everyone was silent and he pointed at Ryuu impatiently. "He shouldn't be involved with any of this and as much as I'm thankful he helped, Ryuu is a liability."

Karin stood directly in front of Ryuu, shielding him from an approaching Sasuke. "Don't do this, please."

Hearing her plea, Ryuu and Hinata were alarmed.

"Is this because I saw-?"

"Move out the way, Karin," Sasuke said forcefully. His Sharingan blazed. "I'm not going to hurt him but he needs to leave. Who knows if Konoha has already sent scouting teams to Kiyoko?"

"I'll lie to them if they ask about you guys," Ryuu told Sasuke. "All I told my mother and sister was that I was going on a short trip for new materials so I can stay a bit longer. I mean, Karin needs-"

"No." Sasuke replied. "I'm pretty sure you realize we're not who we said we were. I used to be wanted throughout the nations, we all were except for Hinata. But now she and Kouto are also in danger. Now they're hunting us again and I get _extremely_ dangerous when threatened."

Ryuu put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I w-w-would never-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but tried to soften his tone when he felt Hinata's hand on his upper arm. "Because of who we are, many people will do whatever they need to find us and we aren't ready to reveal that yet. I have a lot of enemies. They'll eventually find out that you helped and that puts _you and everyone you care about_ at risk as well. They'll torture you to get any bit of information that might help them. I'm trying to save you from all that."

At this, Karin faltered and looked back at Ryuu. It made sense but it didn't hurt any less. "He's right," she whispered. She blinked back tears and gave him a wide smile; having followed Sasuke for so long, she knew what he was going to do. "Thank you for your help, Ryuu. But it's time for you to go home, okay?"

Ryuu reached his arm out but she had already disappeared into the darkness of the hideout. Hinata saw the confusion in his eyes and her heart ached for them. "Sasuke?"

"It's the smart and safe thing to do, Hinata," he said. "Go to her. I know you want to."

She nodded and gave a grateful smile to the still nervous blond man.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ryuu asked Sasuke once Hinata was also gone. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"I just said I wouldn't hurt you," he said with exasperation. "In the past, I would've without question but if I want to be the man Hinata deserves, I need to be better."

He wasn't worried about Ryuu telling anyone; everything he had seen or heard in these last few days would soon disappear.

"Thanks." Ryuu chuckled nervously. "This is a temporary goodbye, right? I'll see Karin and you all when this blows over?"

"Perhaps," Sasuke said stoically.

"And can you make sure Karin is taking care of herself?" Ryuu asked. "She's stretching herself too thin but will try to seem strong so keep an eye on her, please?"

With a stiff nod of his head, Sasuke summoned Garuda.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Ryuu smiled. He wasn't afraid of the large hawk.

 _No, you won't. And I'm sorry, to both of you._ Sasuke took a deep breath. "Look at me."

.

.

Hinata silenced Suigetsu with a glare as he started to annoy Karin who was uncharacteristically silent. Sternly motioning him to leave them alone, she hesitantly hugged her. "Sasuke wouldn't hurt him."

"I know," Karin whispered.

"You'll meet again," Hinata insisted. "I promise! You two seemed-"

Karin shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He won't remember me- I mean, us. Sasuke likely distorted his memories so..." she shrugged. "But we have bigger things to focus on like your seal. Maybe I can figure something out using my chakra."

Hinata bit her lip; she wasn't sure where they'd even start. "But it'll scar you," she said apologetically. "I don't want to add to that, not when we have no idea what'll actually work."

"Some people are worth it," Karin genuinely smiled. "But I won't try anything you aren't comfortable with. We'll start when you're ready to try. Okay?"

Seeing how compassionate and understanding Karin was being despite the heartache she was experiencing truly touched Hinata and she could only respond with a bone crushing hug.

Sasuke would reappear two hours later, confirming Karin's assumptions much to Hinata's disappointment. "He's going to wake up in a different village with money and the urge to go home. He's safe."

She nodded but he saw how she truly felt. "This is for the best. After this, no one will try to hurt any of our friends. I promise, it's going to get better."

"Can you tell me more about the house?" she asked. "The one in Aguni?"

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to further her sadness, especially over a depressingly lost cause. He didn't even know if the Land of Earth was an option anymore. The painful fact was that right now they had no place to call home and it angered him.

"It's not important anymore," he tersely replied. "There's no guarantee of going there ever again. Just forget it."

Hinata stared down at their interlocked fingers and squeezed his hand. "I want to know what you had envisioned. Why did you choose that place? What did it look like? What's the climate like?"

The softness in her voice started to erode his stubbornness.

"Please?"

Sighing, he told her all about the town of Aguni. How the costal line took his breath away and the anonymity they would have thrived in. He spoke fondly of the property that he had purchased for her and Kouto. They chuckled as he assured her that the proximity of the house the rest of Taka would live in was perfect as they wouldn't completely bother them.

"It sounds lovely," she told him. Her eyes glistened and he caressed her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what? It's not like we can live there," he grumbled and pulled away from her. "We can't go anywhere yet. They're all going to looking for us to either control or hunt us. This hell hole is all we have for now."

"Still, I appreciate what you tried to do." Hinata lowered her eyes. "I'm grateful for you."

Ashamed he had come off as callous; Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. "The house was perfect for us. It had limitless possibilities but maybe I was starting to delude myself too," he admitted. "I just wanted you to never worry about anything. I wanted Kouto to grow up in a different world than we did. I guess I was being too optimistic."

Hinata leaned into his arms. "Optimism is never the problem, Sasuke. I want you to think positively about life. This is going to be tough and I know we are going to struggle from now on since we've been found out but we will overcome this. When we finally find our peace, it'll be worth it. Trust me."

Sasuke pressed his nose against her scalp, inhaling her scent. It was a habit of is to focus on what can go wrong and lament over how bleak things get but Hinata was changing that; she made him believe that there was a different way.

"Everything is worth it if I have you by my side," he said. "I couldn't care less about Konoha anymore. We're going to have to make some life changing decisions but I'll do whatever you want."

Naruto walked around the corner and saw them. They both looked comfortable and at ease, something that he hadn't seen since this all started. And it killed him inside that he hated it.

It's not that he didn't want them to feel this way; he didn't have anything against either one of them.

 _They've gone through so much. I want them to be happy. They deserve to be happy…_ _But I love her too._

Everything about the idea of them being together didn't feel right. He wanted to rip Sasuke's arms off of her and pull her away. He wanted them to be at peace but not together, not like this. Sasuke was taking the spot Naruto thought he'd be in by now. He clenched his fist as he remembered all the missed opportunities he let pass, the time he thought he still had, and his naivety.

 _If I had just said something… we wouldn't be in this spot. She'd be home with us, she'd be mine…_

He quickly shook that thought away, Hinata didn't seem like she regretted being with Itachi or having Kouto. It was a waste of time and energy to keep bringing up regrets unless he was going to do something about it. He was the most determined ninja that ever lived after all.

But doing so would undeniably cause Sasuke heartache and the guilt was overwhelming. Naruto quickly walked back and away from the scene. He hated that he would hurt his best friend if he wanted to be with Hinata.

 _But if it ends up saving their lives and provides a better life for them all, it's worth the pain… Right?_

His mood lifted as he thought of the possible life he could give Hinata and Kouto in Konoha. He could protect them from the Hyuuga. He was Naruto Uzumaki; the man everyone already assumed would become the Hokage at some point.

Naruto froze as he realized something very important. His smile widened. "That's it!"

.

.

They all sat around the stone table, trying to process Naruto's suggestion. Despite the request being directed at Hinata, she was at a loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed but she couldn't form a coherent sentence. She didn't know how to answer his proposal, but everyone else quickly voiced their protests.

"Ew!"

"Pfft. I knew you just wanted Sunshine for yourself."

"Is this really a good idea? Surely there has to be a better option."

Orange eyes gazed at Sasuke and Juugo gulped. "Um, Sasuke?"

But the ear piercing chirping was steadily increasing. "Naruto," Sasuke growled.

The blonde looked back at him unflinchingly. His lack of tack could probably explain the push back but he didn't care what they thought, aside from Kouto. And obviously Hinata. He just wished his voice didn't crack with excitement when he blurted out, "Hinata, why don't you just marry me?!"

"I think it's a good idea," Naruto said. "It would allow you to live in Konoha. My status will extend protection to Kouto as well. And if you're married to the _Hokage_ , no one will dare attack you without risking the wrath of the village. You'll be untouchable."

"Naruto, you can't give up on your dream," Hinata finally spoke up. "All you're doing is risking your chance to become the Hokage."

"If they can't accept you or your son then they don't deserve me either. If they want me to lead them, they'll have to accept you too," he replied firmly. "Besides, I can deal with a few detractors. I know what it feels like to be a pariah so it's no biggie."

Hinata exhaled and shook her head. "I can't let you do this. You worked so hard for your dream and to give that up so easily? It's not even an option, not for me. I don't want to drag you deeper into this conflict if it's going to hurt you."

She looked over at Sasuke and pleaded with him to calm down which he complied with begrudgingly. Both knew they couldn't reveal their relationship yet, not until they spoke with Kouto. But Sasuke was close to drawing blood as he bit his tongue.

Naruto reached over and held her hand. "But I can't become Hokage if I can't do this for you, Sasuke, or Itachi."

Kouto threw an empty bottle at Naruto which he dodged. "Let go of my mom. We don't need you!"

"Kouto!" Hinata scolded. Her son muttered an apology but glared at their still connected hands. Turning back to Naruto, she tried to reason with him. "There's too much that's happened and I can't see myself living there. My son will be treated harshly because of who his parents are and until the truth is revealed, they will always hate the Uchiha and that's unacceptable. I can't marry you."

"But-!"

"Marriage should be a commitment of love," she said suddenly. She avoided looking at anyone but her voice was firm. "Not convenience."

"Would it really be that bad to be married to me?" Naruto asked in a quieter tone. "I mean, you did love me once, right?"

"That's enough, Naruto," Sasuke said. He saw Kouto's confused stare and increased agitation but it was already too late. The small boy stormed off.

Naruto let her hand slip through his fingers as she went after him. It wasn't going how he hoped but his suggestion wasn't completely ridiculous. By marrying into another clan, any previous claims on a person are severed. Hiashi wouldn't have any power over her or her son and his status made him almost impervious to public scorn, unlike others such as Sasuke.

Suigetsu was the first to break the silence. "So if marriage is an option, I'm just going to throw my name in the hat. I mean the second Mizukage did come from my clan so if Sunshine wants to live in Kirigakure, we have that going for us."

Karin swiftly smacked him in the head, causing his head to turn into a liquid state. She didn't think Hinata would appreciate this talk of marriage without her input. He recovered and smirked at her.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke told him. He looked at Naruto. "You too."

"Yeah I am," Naruto agreed. "But that doesn't make me wrong. You know I can give her more than anyone else can."

"Well, why don't we let her decide?" Sasuke scoffed. "But she's already turned you down. I doubt she likes the idea of marrying Konoha's loyal pet."

The tension grew thicker.

"At least I have a home to go to," Naruto replied angrily. "You can't even give them that."

He stormed off and everyone was surprised that Sasuke hadn't responded. He was just sitting there, quietly seething.

"Show of hands, who thinks we should just use him as a hostage in exchange for immunity?" Suigetsu piped up. "I'm just sayin'."

As the rest of Taka bickered, Sasuke was desperately trying to think of his next move. He needed to swallow his pride and seek refuge in a village that made the most sense. During his travels he had visited many but their deep ties to Konoha eliminated some. Sasuke was pleased to see Hinata tactfully turn Naruto down but he was worried that eventually she'd see what he was afraid to admit; Naruto could do more for her than he could.

And maybe that would trigger something in her, rekindle the flame that she held for Naruto. He didn't know if she still had lingering feelings for his best friend and if that would be enough to cause her eyes to stray from him. Naruto was getting bolder and he was worried.

 _She can love many people at once but I don't want to lose her._

" _She loved me."_

Sasuke stood up and rummaged through their supplies, he had letters to compose.

Meanwhile a few yards away, Kouto was lying beside his mother with his head on her lap. She continuously caressed his scalp to relax him and he wished it didn't work so well. He was angry, confused, and scared. His mother didn't deny Naruto's claim and that was jarring. She probably loved him before she loved his father, and since his father wasn't around anymore…

He sniffed. Kouto didn't want to see her hurt in any way; seeing her cry in pain was traumatizing. But he wasn't strong enough to take care of her yet so would she need to consider this option? If this man could protect her, would that make him a bad son for being opposed to her marriage?

"Now I really wish I was strong enough," he admitted. "Then we could keep hiding and if they find us, I'd be so powerful they'd be too scared to mess with us."

Hinata smiled. "I don't want you to fight for me, I should be the one protecting you. And I will."

Kouto scrunched his nose. "D-Did you love him like you loved dad?"

She froze, unable to respond to that. Her love for both of Konoha's guardians had inspired her, changed her, and caused her to do some pretty risky things, nothing she regretted. But what she felt Sasuke was entirely different, he was a constant in her life. She didn't know if it was fair, especially to Itachi since he didn't have much of a choice. Yet as much as she cherished him, her love for Sasuke was quickly outgrowing that which she felt for Itachi.

"Do you still love him?" Kouto asked dejectedly. "If you still love Naruto then I guess-"

"Loving someone and being in love can be two different things, sweetheart," Hinata said. "And while I do love him, like I love all my friends, I'm not in love with him anymore."

Kouto couldn't help but smile at her response. He still didn't think anyone could live up to the image of his father and seeing his mother turn Naruto down felt reassuring. Still, he knew there would be others who would try. But his mother didn't really seem like she was looking outside their group for any sort of social interaction.

He started to ponder as he thought of someone close to them both that would make her happy and keep her safe. Suddenly it dawned on him.

 _Of course! They're perfect together!_

.

.

.

Hinata knew that Naruto wouldn't completely drop the issue but she had a bad feeling he would say something else. He had been giving her looks all morning, silently asking to step away with him. And thankfully she had other things to keep her busy, but now she was idly tidying things up.

"Hinata?" Naruto finally asked and she looked up. "Can we talk now, about you know what? I need you to hear my answer, even if it's just for my sake."

Clumsily dropping a pack, she reddened and stammered, "Um, I s-suppose so." Hinata smiled at him but her insides clenched as she thought about how she would have to answer him. In another life, at another time, this moment would've sent her positively over the moon.

He nervously swung his hands by his side as he looked pointedly at the others. Karin and Juugo were already on scouting and patrol duty. Naruto frowned as everyone else either didn't pick up on his subtlety or just plain ignored it. Sasuke continued to speak to Suigetsu about what he needed to pick up from a nearby village. Kouto continued to read the book Karin picked up for him on one of her trips to the village. He could see them all glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes.

 _Fine. I guess it's fair that I confess in front of others, too._

It felt like his heart was going to give out; beating fast and hard against his chest as he reached out and held Hinata's hand. "Hinata… oh man this is hard," he chuckled nervously.

 _No, no, no. Not in front of everyone!_

Enduring this was hard enough without an audience. She turned back, biting her lower lip. "Would you all mind if I speak to Naruto alone?"

"Tch."

"Yeah."

"Why, Mommy?"

She frowned at them. Sasuke was the first to sigh but motioned for the others to join him. They weren't out of sight and kept a respectable distance. Despite the privacy, Hinata still felt the tension. Naruto looked so happy and had understood her plight; he was the perfect man but he wasn't the one for her, not now.

Oh but how her heart ached. A precious and fragile heart that had yearned for this moment so desperately, that had beaten faster whenever the blonde was near. Feelings so tender and sweet that had been etched deep within and couldn't be easily extinguished; she still felt just how much she had loved Naruto.

But now she was a different person. Hinata had loved Naruto but she had also loved Itachi and shared experiences that had shaped her into the person she was now. He was her first love but not her last, not when Sasuke and she were embarking on their own journey. Those feelings she felt for Naruto seemed from a lifetime ago when she looked at Sasuke.

Vibrant blue eyes peered down at her and a light blush adorned his whiskered cheeks. "Hinata, before we do anything else I want you to know that I will always be in your corner. You can trust me because I trust you. You've always been there for me and I've wanted to return the favor, especially when you were willing to give so much up for me."

She forced herself to meet his stare but it was getting harder to do when her heart clenched at her eventual answer.

"I never forgot, you see. Things were so crazy and hectic after Pein and we had everything piling up that I thought I had more time to give you a proper response. It wasn't the right time at least that's what I believed." Naruto smiled wistfully. "But I should've said something. Anything... I should've told you that I wasn't ready at the time. That I was too immature to handle a relationship, that I was scared of ruining something before I was ready. But the more I think about it, the more I realized that what I truly regret is letting you go."

"I could've at least tried or asked you to wait for me until the war was over. But then you disappeared…" His hands tightened around hers. He took a deep breath but his voice still shook and cracked. "You have no idea how scared and angry I was. I never forgot about you, I always had hope that I would save you from whatever monster took you and eventually we could have a chance. I could have a second chance to give you a proper answer and tell you just how much I do care about you and want to walk beside you. Hinata, I don't know if this is...ahem, love but it's as close as I've ever felt. So do you think that we can try to make it work this time around? I want you and I'm so much better than before."

They heard a thud and turned to see Kouto staring back at them with a look of outrage and his book on the floor near him. Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke forcefully drag him away but he slightly glanced at her with a soft gaze.

"Naruto," she softly replied. She furrowed her eyebrows and he started to panic.

"I know things are probably even crazier than before but I'm much more mature. I know you have Kouto and I'm not bad with kids, I swear! He might not trust or like me very much but Iruka says that all the kids at the academy admire me. Just give me time with him and he'll come around! And if we do get married, I promise to make you the happiest woman."

Unable to speak, Hinata reached out to lean against a rock and sit down.

"I was t-t-thinking that if you become part of a different clan, you'll be free from the Hyuuga. I'll ask Shikamaru but I'm pretty sure they won't be able to do anything and since you'll be with me, hurting you will be seen as an attack on me and I have friends everywhere. You'll be safer when I become Hokage and you can live peacefully in Konoha. I can protect you and Kouto! We can be a family and no one will hurt you." He smiled so bright.

"You said you loved me," he added. "Remember?"

Hinata pressed a hand to her chest, it felt tight and she wanted to breathe. It sounded wonderful and she could envision that possibility but it felt wrong. "No."

"What?" He was still grinning but she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Naruto, I can't." She lost the strength to look at him. "I still care for you so much but too much has happened for me to accept your feelings. It's not going to be as easy as you think and I don't feel the same as I did back then. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess I was hoping for too much too quickly. But I kind of thought that since you're alone-"

"I'm not alone," she quickly interrupted. "And Sasuke and I-"

"It's fine," Naruto said a little too forcefully. "I get it. But everything I said stands. And while my feelings won't change, I will always support you, Hinata. You are a wonderful mother, kunoichi, and woman. And whoever is lucky enough to claim your heart will be envied by many."

Naruto had felt rejection many times in his life, with Sakura often being the one doing it. However his pursue of her was done mostly out of jest and never had his chest throbbing so painfully. He didn't love Sakura, not romantically. She was like an older sister who looked out for him. Hinata never felt like that. She was made him feel completely different and despite Sasuke gaining her affections, he wouldn't give up until it was a certainty. Until Hinata was truly out of his reach, Naruto won't easily let go of his feelings for her.

She abruptly hugged him but the others saw Naruto's tight smile as he rubbed her back. Sasuke didn't like this hollow victory so he silenced Suigetsu with a stern glare, undoubtedly stopping him from saying something stupid and hurtful. He didn't think witnessing his rejection would be so depressing but had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that he could easily see himself in Naruto's position.

However, Kouto was another issue. He had been gripping his book so tightly that it started to bend. Suigetsu smirked as he ruffled Kouto's hair. "Relax, no one is taking our Sunshine," he whispered.

He huffed and nodded, looking towards Sasuke. Kouto didn't want so many men enamored with his mother. In his opinion, there was only one man he thought could work with his mother. They were so alike and he didn't know why his mother couldn't see it. He started to smirk mischievously; maybe she just needed a little push. If his mother was taken, then he didn't have to worry about anyone else stealing her away. If Kouto had to share her with someone, this man wasn't a bad choice.

"Get going, Suigetsu." Sasuke pushed him along. "Kouto, why don't we train a bit earlier today?"

Hurrying beside him, Kouto felt much better. Once out of earshot, he tugged on his uncle's sleeve. "Sasuke, you know how you said Mommy might end up loving someone again? I think it's okay if she does."

His uncle's mismatched eyes widened. "R-Really?! I mean that's great!"

"I know and the right guy has been here all along!" Kouto smiled knowingly. Sasuke's heart started to swell with joy. "We just need to make Mommy fall completely in love with Juugo!"

Sasuke tripped on his feet and walked into a wall, a string of curses erupting from him.

.

.

.

After many close inspections of the now charred tree, it was deemed no longer a threat. The Hyuuga had also carefully examining the rest of the compound for any other traps left behind but it looked clear and they started to return to their homes. As a result of Sasuke's show of power, they walked in larger groups. The Uchiha was still very present in their minds. But for two Hyuugas, he currently wasn't the main aggressor or enemy. Sasuke wasn't sitting here right now.

Hanabi stared across the table as her grandmother stirred her tea.

They were alone but neither felt threatened or endangered. Quite the contrary, the powerful Hyuuga women felt far from vulnerable. Their statuses created a barrier of invincibility; Hotaru was the mother of the current clan leader and a strong influence within the council, Hanabi was the heir. Throughout their storied of the Hyuuga past, they had never had women in such powerful positions. But none of that mattered to either of them. They had personal and contrasting stakes in the current situation, and it simply came down to family loyalty.

"There is a way, isn't there? Not every seal is permanent, and Father said you did something different with Hinata's. Tell me where I can find the answer." Hanabi said, breaking the silence. "Or do you want to wait until I remove you from the council?"

Hotaru smiled as she put down the tea cup. "I sincerely doubt those are my only options, my dear."

"Then you're getting senile, dearest Grandmother," Hanabi sneered. "I am the heir. I had my coming of age ceremony. And in due time, my word will have more weight than yours. I will do as I see fit. If I have to expedite my ascension to save my sister, I'll do it. I'll do whatever I need to protect her from everyone."

"That's quite admirable but do you really think that they'll just let you overturn our traditions and laws?" Hotaru asked snidely. "Do you think that your brash statements will go over well with the council or any of the Hyuuga? You haven't done a single thing to prove yourself aside from beating the former failed heir and were given the title upon her supposed death. The clan doesn't owe anything to an entitled brat. Both of you are insolent and I will not let Hiashi's failures ruin this clan."

"We didn't do anything. You ignited the upcoming revolution when you decided to attack Hinata. Everything that you feared will come to fruition because of your decrepit mind. I already won, Hotaru," Hanabi proclaimed. She knew it was disrespectful to address her by her given name but in her opinion, her grandmother wasn't worth respecting anymore. "There is no other heir unless you want to reconsider Hinata's birthright which I'll support. You've sealed her which technically bars her from claiming the title but not her children."

Hanabi's smirk deepened. "But I doubt you'll survive the shock of the possibility of Kouto leading the Hyuuga. Either way, this clan will be led by one of my father's descendants which will not bode well for you."

She stood up and left, feeling like she had successfully cornered Hotaru.

.

.

Neji heard a clatter and rushed in to see his grandmother trying to pick up broken porcelain pieces. He saw her hands shaking as she struggled to gather them without cutting herself. He kneeled beside her and cleaned it up for her. He felt her clammy hand on his cheek and looked at her.

"Thank you, Neji. You're always so respectful."

"It's nothing, Grandmother. I'll have them order a replacement set."

Hotaru leaned on Neji as he helped her to the gardens. Hanabi had mocked her but severely underestimated her opponent; Hotaru survived by playing politics for years. The former kunoichi was quick to adapt to the ever changing rules of war and saw the answer.

"Neji, do you think I was wrong to seal Hinata?" She asked as he helped her sit down.

He tensed, knowing he had to answer carefully. "I think her fate was decided when she left."

She smiled; of course no one aside from Hiashi really knew the true effects of the modified seal. His answer would likely be different if he knew Hinata's seal went further than any in modern Hyuuga history. But still, Neji exhibited what it meant to be a perfect Hyuuga; obedient, loyal, and deadly.

"Do you still love her?" she pressed.

"Of course," Neji replied instantly. "But that doesn't mean I excuse her behavior. She has been punished but Hinata still needs to be here with us, not that Uchiha bastard. Hinata and Kouto are Hyuuga and bound to us."

It was exactly what she needed to hear. "And that's why you shouldn't have been placed in the Branch family. Birth rights have endangered our clan, but we can change that," Hotaru said firmly. "Would you like to change your fate?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to stay in servitude, my dear Neji. You should have never had to bow to Hiashi or his daughters, you are above them. You are the prodigy they forced into submission. Why should we all blindly follow Hiashi? Why not give everyone a voice at the table?" Her voice strengthened as she saw Neji ponder her words. "Or are you content with your role?"

His hands slowly traveled up to his forehead. "But even a whisper of something like this from someone of my status won't do any good."

Hotaru activated her Byakugan; they were alone which was good. Neji was a strong ninja but he was bound to feel some pain with what she was going to do. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He didn't but with the seal on his forehead did he even have a choice?

"Lie down and try not to make any noise. I'll try to make it quick."

Those words set off many alarms in his head but he complied.

Hotaru caressed his face a few times; Neji was a splitting image of her beloved Hizashi. That meant he looked like Hiashi as well but Neji exemplified his father's non physical characteristics as well.

 _I failed to save you, but I'll make up for it now._

Hotaru had already perfected this technique many years ago. She had spent endless hours memorizing and studying the writings of past Hyuugas, used sealed Hyuugas as guinea pigs who later went "missing", all so she could eventually save Hizashi. But then he died; sacrificed his life for the brother who later upon learning of the reversal technique was still persuaded by old men to keep an orphaned Neji sealed. In her grief she blamed herself for not being quicker and didn't have enough motivation to pursue the same goal for Neji. It would've caused devastating chaos within the clan and she couldn't have protected him from the elders or Hiashi.

But this new development provided the right opportunity. Hanabi was young and reckless, Hinata was a traitor, and Hiashi was losing control. The structure of the clan was undermined already so why not present the clan with stronger contender? A Hyuuga, who has the support of the Brach Family, as well as won favor with the Main Branch with his loyalty? A much needed savior to regain balance and honor to the Hyuuga.

"You will no longer be bound to the limits Hiashi set for you. You will thrive."

Neji had a short time to process her words when he felt the shot of pain in his head. His cursed seal had been activated in the past but this didn't hurt as much. Yet the pain was accompanied with a burning sensation. As much as he tried, Neji couldn't stay still or quiet. He started to writhe and groan, mentally begging for the pain to end.

Suddenly it stopped.

He looked up to see her face smiling down at him and he crawled away. "What did you do?!"

She motioned towards the pond. "See for yourself."

Neji staggered to the body of water, his vision slowly cleared up but he wasn't sure he was seeing correctly. "W-Where...?"

"You're free."

He grimaced as he touched the sore skin but his heart raced in a good way. "It's gone? B-But how?"

"A secret technique that they never wanted anyone to know. The council and a few select Main Branch family members know it exists. But only Hiashi has… _had_ the power to decide when use it. The clan leader has always controlled the fate of everyone and it's not fair." She opened her arms to hug him which he accepted.

"T-T-Thank you!"

"Don't cry," she soothed. "You don't need to be grateful to be given basic human decency. I've broken the oldest law in our clan but things are changing. I think you need to provide the voice for the voiceless." Hotaru placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "You can bring us to a new age of prosperity. Neji, you will give the clan a new vision, a revolution!"

.

.

Hiashi frowned as their plates were taken away. Neji had missed dinner yet hadn't mentioned he was going anywhere. He was worried. The Uchiha was still at large and he hoped his nephew hadn't decided to do something rash. The other two who assisted in Hinata's return to Konoha had yet to leave the hospital.

Hanabi glanced to the side when the door slid open and scowled. She didn't like the look on Hotaru's face. She was about to say something biting when Neji walked in behind her. He had a serious face and hardened eyes.

The ever observant Hiashi stood up. His eyes widened with shock as he stared at Neji's bare forehead.

"Neji!" Hanabi exclaimed. There was a mixture of happiness and confusion. If his seal could be removed, then that only meant good news for Hinata. "H-How?"

"Ask your father," he replied coldly. "But first, I have a few questions for him, too."

Hanabi's smile faded as she glanced between the two. For once, her father didn't look calm or collected. Neji's cold glare sent shivers down her spine.

And Hotaru, standing firmly by Neji, kept that wide smile on her face.

 _Yes, we are at the dawn of a revolution. My revolution._

* * *

 **AN** ( _Try to read this in a cool tone_ ) **:** I'm not apologizing for anything anymore. We're deep in the plot and if it's too much (depressing/upsetting) or takes too long to update for your liking (I do have a life and people/pets to take care of) then you should read something else. Telenovelas are my shit and let me tell you, it gets aggravating, funny, and light hearted but the grand finale is ultimately satisfying. I mean, read my other stuff (Buried Desolation in particular). I do have a formula. Psst, I love my OTP way too much to let their suffering mean nothing in the end. The ends justify the means in my opinion.

Other than that, I can't wait to read your reactions. A hint of things to come in the next chapter: revisiting Team Eight, villages courting the group of misfits, a lemon, and chaos within the Hyuuga.

And thanks for the support and love! I hope you all feel how much I adore you guys!


	19. Letters From the Sky

AN: So everything that I previously mentioned would be included in this chapter is nowhere to be found here at all. I just started to write and realized I got so much in without even touching those topics. LOL. But I like what I wrote and want to post it. It's a nice breather chapter. Otherwise you'd be waiting even longer to include everything else. So pin those issues for the next chapter!

* * *

 _One day soon I'll hold you_

 _Like the Sun holds the Moon_

 _And we will hear those planes overhead_

 _And we won't have to be scared_

Sasuke watched as Kouto continued to hit every target with precision. The young boy had always been a good student but it seemed that his desire to get stronger increased after his abduction. He used his Sharingan to learn basic taijutsu and perfect Uchiha ninjutsu. However when it came to genjutsu, Kouto reacted a bit differently than before when Sasuke had pretended to take him to the beach. Whatever he experienced in Konoha had triggered something where he could see through the inconsistencies of the illusions Sasuke cast on him. His combined bloodline had likely helped him as the Sharingan and the Byakugan were great deterrents to genjutsu on their own. Sasuke saw the potential in Kouto and he feared for him. If he allowed his hatred to overcome him, then Karin's warnings would come to fruition; Kouto could cause events reminiscent of Kaguya or Madara when they casted the worldwide genjutsu. Without the Ten Tails, Sasuke knew that his power wouldn't reach that of his ancestors but he could be the closest to achieving that same feat.

"I got them all!" Kouto exclaimed happily.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Aww, one more time?"

Sasuke shook his head and surprisingly Kouto didn't argue; he had another matter to deal with.

He wiped his forehead and went to retrieve the kunai. Sasuke handed Kouto some water and ruffled his hair. Despite the dark path that Kouto could go down, he had something Sasuke never had for long; a loving family that would stick by him and keep him from growing up too fast.

Sasuke smiled. Power didn't always corrupt; Naruto was an example of that. If he became a man like his best friend, that'd be perfectly fine with him.

Kouto grinned back. "So… How do you think we should get them together?"

The older Uchiha turned his smile into a grimace. "Uh… the thing is… What if there was another option? What if your mother preferred to be with someone else?" Sasuke kept a steady tone until the last word which sounded higher than he intended.

Kouto frowned and crossed his arms. "Nope! Juugo is perfect for her. He's nice to her and me. He's strong. He can talk to animals. And Mom likes spending time with him!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the last thing Kouto listed. "She does?"

"Yeah, she talks to him all the time. She actually laughs with him, not like with Suigetsu. Mom only laughs to be polite with him."

He relaxed his shoulders. When he compared how she acts with such contrasting personalities it became clear why Kouto saw Hinata's friendliness as potentially something else. "But don't you think there's _someone else_ who might be a better partner?"

Sasuke hated how vague he was being and it was painful trying to lead Kouto to the obvious, but he needed to talk to Hinata first. It would probably be better to reveal their relationship together. Who knows? Perhaps he'd be delighted with the idea.

"Karin? Well, I suppose so. It'd be kind of cool having two moms and we work great together when we mess with-"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not who I was thinking of."

 _Am I really that much of an afterthought?_

"Gross! You think that my mom and… ugh. What's wrong with you?!" Kouto shuddered. "I don't want to even _think_ about Suigetsu kissing my mom. He's mean and rude. He's kind of strong but I don't think we should consider him unless we're out of options."

Kouto walked away, leaving a frustrated Sasuke behind.

Sasuke tugged on Hinata's sleeve and jerked his head to the side. Getting the meaning, she looked around and walked with him. "Kouto wants to set you up… with your good friend, Juugo."

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed at the thought. "Oh my."

"Yeah and the only other option in his mind is Karin. He even thought of Suigetsu as your potential partner instead of me."

She snorted and tried to keep her smile from breaking out. Sasuke looked peeved at her reaction and her amusement grew. "Sasuke, are you jealous?"

The tips of his ears burned. "Tch. You seem to be entertaining the idea, Hinata."

Hinata giggled. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed. "You caught me. This whole time I was just pretending to like you but I guess I better come clean and admit my feelings for Suigetsu. His charms are just too much. Maybe we'll run off into the sunset and start our life together."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kouto would be ecstatic to hear you say that."

They both laughed at the absurdity. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"You want to tell him," she surmised. Sasuke looked down her with a nervous smile. "I do, too. I didn't want to bring even more changes to his life so soon but this was going to happen even before Konoha came for us. We told him no more secrets and we should keep our word."

"Really?" He couldn't help the growing grin of his face.

"Really," she replied enthusiastically. "Now."

"Right now?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes, unless you want to see me go on a date with Juugo-"

"K-Kouto!" Sasuke shouted. He stepped away from Hinata but kept a firm hold on her hand. Hinata squeezed his hand reassuringly when Kouto came over with a confused look on his face.

"Sweetie-"

"Um-"

Both of the adults chuckled nervously.

"Do you remember that conversation you and I had? The one about your mother possibly being with someone… romantically?" Sasuke started. Kouto nodded his head and beamed at his mother. "Well, I think we should reveal something to you."

Kouto's eyes widened with hope. "Mom, are you and Juugo-?"

"No!"

Hinata and Kouto jumped back at Sasuke's voice. He cleared his throat, "I mean, no. Not him. Not ever."

Kouto cocked his head to the side. "Karin?"

Hinata's blush deepened but she shook her head.

"Suigetsu?!" Kouto asked with a grimace. He tried to cover his look of shock and gave Hinata a weak smile. "I mean, I'll support your choice, Mom. He just has to be nicer to me. He also has to stop being so rude to Karin and-"

"Just fucking kill me now," Sasuke muttered.

Hinata frowned at him and turned back to Kouto. "No sweetheart, I'm not… You don't have to worry about Suigetsu and me ever getting together in that sense. I only see him as a friend, the same as Juugo and Karin. I don't feel the same way for them like I did with your father."

"Oh." Kouto's eyes softened. "Then I guess you don't mind being alone?"

She smiled at him. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I am in love and I hope you'll be accepting. Kouto, your uncle and I… well, what do you think about us being together?"

Kouto seemed to ponder the idea but they relaxed when he nodded happily. "That's an even better idea! You can _pretend_ to like each other and then we won't have to worry about anyone else. Sasuke can keep all these weird guys away and-"

Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth but Hinata was quicker to respond. "But we're actually in love." Kouto was silent. "Sweetheart?"

"I knew that," Kouto replied offhandedly. "You two have to love each other, we're a family! But I mean _love- love_ , not family love. I love you Mommy, I love Sasuke too. He loves me and you love me. I love Juugo and Karin. We all love each other. Except Suigetsu, I only kind of like him."

He started to walk away from the stunned couple. "Wait!" Sasuke sputtered. "Listen Kouto, what we feel for each other is different. I love your mother… I love Hinata so much, like you would a girlfriend or wife."

Kouto brows furrowed.

Hinata took a step closer to Sasuke. "And I love Sasuke."

"But he's my uncle," he pointed out. "And you're my mom... I think that's against the rules or something."

"Only if you're related," Sasuke deadpanned. He ran his fingers through his locks and took a deep breath. "Kouto, I'm speaking to you like a man. I want to spend my life with Hinata. I want to protect her and you not just because she's your mother but because I love her. I know I can't replace your father and I'm not trying to. I just want to be... hers."

Kouto saw the look they shared and it unnerved him. He hadn't been against the idea of Sasuke being the father figure he was missing; he even embraced the misconception back in Kiyoko when his classmates assumed it. But it felt odd that his mother would now be dividing her attention to Sasuke.

Did that mean that they would be kissing?

 _Gross! He's my uncle!_

Would they have children?

 _She's always said I'm the perfect son so why would she need another kid? I'm enough for her! But what if he wants kids?!_

Would he be at a greater risk of losing his mother?

 _No!_

Sharing her with Juugo or anyone else didn't scare him as much because he felt that he couldn't be replaced by whichever man stood at her side. Kouto was the reminder of her _true_ love, one that couldn't be beaten. But Sasuke was different; he was his father's brother. They looked alike and Sasuke could erase his father's memories from her heart. Kouto wouldn't be special anymore.

He narrowed his eyes at their joined hands. "No." Hinata's eyes widened at his voice but he kept his gaze away. It would be hard to look at the one person he never wanted to hurt. "You d-don't have my permission. You can't love her like that."

"Kouto," Hinata whispered. "Please, listen to me-"

"And you can't love him either. I won't let you!"

 _I won't let you forget my dad. I won't let you replace us._

"We're not asking for permission." Sasuke steel gaze focused on the trembling boy. He didn't like the tone he was using and wouldn't let him control the situation. He didn't know how Kouto would react but hadn't foreseen such resistance. "I wanted your approval but I don't need it to love your mother."

"And while it hurts me to say it, I agree," Hinata added. She let go of Sasuke's hand and walked to Kouto who focused his glare at the floor. "I fell in love with Sasuke for so many reasons. He's a good man, I know you see it. Sasuke is the missing part I've been looking for all these years and I'm happy again, Kouto."

"So you weren't happy before?" Kouto asked in a broken voice. "Do you want to have a new family with him? Do you want to replace me and forget-"

"Stop it," Hinata firmly said. She saw where his anger was coming from, and the fears that fueled it. " _We_ are a family. You are my son and I will never replace you, I couldn't. I love you more than anyone in the whole world. I was happy when it was just us but I feel happier now that Sasuke is here to be with both of us so that we can share our love. I know you love Sasuke and he loves you too, that will never change."

Her son looked up at her, his cheeks stained with tears. "And Dad? W-what about him?"

"I'll always love him but I told you we have the ability to love others, too. I'll never forget Itachi. When you truly love someone, it doesn't really go away." She hugged him and he turned his head to scowl at Sasuke.

"And you'll love _me_ more than anyone else, right?" he asked.

Sasuke looked offended but didn't want to upset the young boy any further.

"No one will take your place in my heart. You're my baby boy, my sweetheart, my son. You are my Kouto." She smiled at him. "You shouldn't have to question my love for you, and I'm so sorry if you ever felt scared." Hinata kissed the top of his head.

"I forgive you, Mommy," he replied. "As long as everyone remembers that I'll always be number one in your heart, I'm happy. And whatever happens between you two, I'll never leave you and you can always count on me."

He was staring right at Sasuke with warning look. He didn't hate Sasuke but Kouto was concerned about how their relationships would change. Sasuke had made his mother cry on numerous occasions and if he broke her heart, Kouto wouldn't forgive him.

"People can break up," he added. "But you'll always be my Mommy."

"And I'll always be your uncle," Sasuke said. He picked up on Kouto's brattiness and felt peeved. But he needed to refrain from competing with a child for Hinata's attention. He needed to be above that pettiness; both of them had different roles in her life. "You don't have to call me dad or anything-"

"I won't."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the haughtiness of his tone. "Okay."

Hinata smiled at how Kouto was slowly coming around, but failed to see the lighting glare exchange between the two raven haired males. She stayed between them as they walked back to join the others, hand in hand with the two special men in her life. But Kouto's grip felt tighter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did he tell you about the time he tried to kidnap me while you were at work?"

Hinata turned to Sasuke accusingly.

"W-wait! He's making it sound worse than it actually was…." Sasuke proceeded to quickly clarify the situation as Kouto watched with glee. "So he wasn't really in any danger, I was just trying to teach him a lesson."

She eyed him wearily but nodded. "Next time include me in any lessons you want to teach him. Maybe we can try a less traumatizing method first."

"Of course."

Sasuke glared at Kouto who smiled back at him but he was relieved that they could now make their relationship known. He took the initiative to kiss Hinata on her lips before he went on his lookout shift much to the shock of his friends, except for a certain blond.

"Oi, where's my kiss?" Suigetsu asked as Sasuke dragged him along to cover the other side of the perimeter.

Naruto thinned his lips; he knew that they had feelings for each other and suspected that there was a romantic relationship between them. Yet he was still glad that Hinata heard his confession; despite the fact that Sasuke and Hinata were an item, he wasn't less determined to gain her affections. Naruto wouldn't do anything to disrespect his friendships but he couldn't just give up after carrying a torch for Hinata for so long. His love for her ran deeper than anything he'd ever felt, which also meant that he wanted her to be happy. If Sasuke made her happy, then he'd support them both.

But if they didn't work out, then he'd be right there as well.

Naruto smiled at Hinata as they started to go through the list of potential villages that had already responded to Naruto.

.

.

Hinata yawned after she tucked Kouto in for the night. Naruto had already turned in for the night after working on the corresponding letters. Sasuke and Suigetsu hadn't come back and after making a lot of progress with the information Naruto provided, she was excited to see her lover. There were moments when she just wanted to be in his arms. It was obvious that Kouto was still resistant to the idea of them getting together but this was still a positive step forward to a happier life.

"Karin, I'm going to step out for a few moments to see Sasuke," she announced. The redhead and Juugo exchanged looks of worry. "Is something the matter?"

"Um… why don't I go look for him?" Juugo offered.

She shook her head. "I need to get some fresh air and I hate being stuck inside. Besides, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"It's not a bother, right Juugo?" Karin insisted.

"Right!"

Hinata frowned at their odd behavior. "I'd really rather go myself."

Karin pushed her glasses up. "Then I'll go with you."

"But you're getting ready to sleep," she pointed out. Hinata glanced at Juugo who started to get up. "And I'd prefer if you stayed as well since I'd feel comfortable leaving Kouto for a few moments if you were nearby."

The two Taka members gave each other a weary look but Hinata was already walking away.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Karin whispered. "I don't know if she's fully recovered yet."

"It's a short distance," Juugo said. "But if something happens, we've got the place surrounded."

Hinata stiffened but didn't turn back. Hearing others talk about how weak she was or doubting her abilities was insulting. She knew that they cared about her but she had been a kunoichi for many years. Hinata was trained under Hyuuga standards and she had a genjutsu specialist as a mentor.

Yet they were treating her like she was still in the academy, maybe even worse. She tried not to feel too badly about it. After all, they had her best interests in mind.

There was a shuffle in the trees that sounded heavier than what a small animal would make.

"Hello?"

The only response was crickets.

She turned her head when the rustling got closer.

Out of pure instinct, her Byakugan was activated. In an instant, she fell to her knees with a painful cry. Hinata clutched her head and was still struggling to control her breathing when the sudden shot of pain started to become a numbing sensation. Hinata didn't sense anyone else until she was pressed against a firm chest.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Hinata." Suigetsu cradled her as she gasped and choked back sobs. "I fucking swear I just wanted to spook you for fun. I forgot..."

Hinata failed to string together a coherent response. She had also managed to forget about the added punishment her grandmother had inflicted on her. While she had been able to refrain from using her Byakugan too much while she was hiding from everyone, she still used it when the occasion called for it. Being with other shinobi had made it a more frequent habit.

However while it used to be an asset, it was now her handicap. The Byakugan automatically activates if she feels threatened enough. And with the crisis they were in, she didn't know how she could prevent such episodes from triggering her bloodline. The reason for Karin and Juugo's sudden concern for her was now painfully obvious.

She slowly unclenched Suigetsu's shirt as the pain started to finally subside.

"Hinata? What the fuck happened?!" Sasuke ripped her away from Suigetsu's arms. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I d-didn't mean to. It was a joke."

Sasuke snarled, "You fucking-"

"I would never intentionally hurt Sunshine!"

"Stop!" Hinata pleaded. "Stop yelling!"

Sasuke pulled her hands from her face. "Hinata, what happened?" he asked in a softer voice. "Did he hurt you?" The underlying tone in his voice caused Suigetsu to glare at him.

"It was my fault." Her voice quivered and she sniffed. "I forgot, too… I was raised to always rely on it, you know. It's second nature… But it hurts so much now. I need to unlearn it and find other ways to inspect my surroundings."

He realized what occurred and held on to her tighter. Hinata had always been a fighter and never backed down from an opponent, but this was a different kind of fight. She was fighting against her instincts.

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu as he got closer. He painfully seized the outstretched hand but Hinata forced Sasuke to release him. She gave him a small smile and patted his hand comfortingly. "Don't feel bad. I forgive you. Just don't tell the others what happened please, especially Kouto."

"Sure thing," he replied. He nodded and departed without acknowledging Sasuke. Suigetsu felt horrible about what he thought would be a lighthearted prank. He just hated how dark and bleak everything had gotten. Giving her the chance to laugh at something so simple seemed like a good idea at the time. But things had changed and he needed to curb some of his behavior.

"Don't be angry at him," Hinata said in a whisper. "He didn't mean it. I trust him just like I trust all of our friends."

"Hn. He should still stop being such a dumbass." Sasuke gently wiped her tears away and softly placed his lips on her temple. "We'll find a way to reverse it, I swear. Until then you just need to take it easy and I'll find a way to make this as easy as possible."

"You need to help train me," she said in a firm voice. "I need to learn to stop using my Byakugan. I want to train with everyone-"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. If you first instinct is to use your Byakugan, sparring will only result in more of these episodes happening. You might end up doing more damage to yourself," he pointed out. "I'm sorry."

"I hate this," Hinata said in an increasingly frustrated and broken voice. "I hate being so weak and useless. I used to be a kunoichi. I was in line to lead a powerful clan. I should've maintained my training, perhaps then they wouldn't have been able to take me. I could've fought harder. I shouldn't have made it easy for Hotaru. I-"

"You need to stop blaming yourself. Hinata, you need to listen to your own advice and just try to stay positive. Until you return to your fearsome self I will be your shield, and even then I'll always protect you," Sasuke firmly insisted. He tilted her head to look upward at him. His gaze softened. "This will pass. We will find a permanent place to call home, Kouto will grow up to be a strong and kind man, I'll stay by your side, and you will live the life you deserved after so much pain and sacrifice. We both will."

Unable to reply to such promising words, Hinata pressed her lips to his. She sighed when he deepened their kiss and she gripped his locks. A rosy hue settled over both their cheeks and they smiled at each other.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Let's not even think about that. Do you want to head back in now?"

She nodded and he carried her inside. By the time they reached the group, everyone was asleep except for Juugo who quickly looked at them with concern. Hinata gave him a reassuring smile but Sasuke kept a firm hold on her and laid her down next to his sleeping mat. He pulled the blankets over them and didn't go to sleep until her breathing evened out.

Sasuke was jerked out of his sleep hours later by sharp jabbing on his ribs. "What the fuck?" He grumbled. He opened his eyes and saw dark gray eyes glaring back at him. "Kouto, what's wrong?"

"Is Mom going to be sleeping with you from now on?"

Sasuke was now wide eyed and blinked owlishly at his nephew. His sudden shift caused Hinata to slowly rouse from her own slumber. "Good morning. Are you hungry, Kouto?" she asked after a yawn.

Kouto slowly nodded; his gaze still disapproving at how intimate they were lying together. Truthfully he wasn't starving but he needed any excuse to pry them apart. Just as Hinata started to push the blanket off of her, Sasuke sprang into action.

"Juugo, can you make Kouto something to eat? Hinata and I need to sleep in a bit." Sasuke closed his eyes and tightened his hold around Hinata's waist. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Kouto wasn't happy with him and he tried not to smirk.

"Sure."

Sasuke snuggled against Hinata's neck and sighed when she relaxed back into his embrace.

Kouto forced a smile on his face when he looked at Juugo. "Thank you. I'm glad there's someone here that can cook almost as well as mom. Did you cook for Sasuke, too?"

"Sometimes," Juugo replied.

"That explains why his cooking isn't the best. Did you know that before you guys came along he would always take me out to eat when Mommy had to work? Sasuke's kind of lazy don't you think?"

Karin, who had come back from freshening up, stifled a laugh upon hearing Kouto. "Really?"

Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch; his nephew was developing an annoying habit of bring up some not so pleasant past incidents. "Kouto."

"Yes, _Uncle_?"

"Why don't I make you something to eat, hmm?"

"It's not going to make me sick?" he asked cheekily. "I only trust Mommy's or Juugo's cooking. And taking me to a restaurant doesn't count as making breakfast."

By now everyone paying attention to the back and forth between the two Uchiha's, even Naruto set aside the documents he was looking over for the last hour. "You know Sasuke, I seem to recall that time you burned our lunch during the mission to-"

"That was _one time_ and we were attacked by bandits," Sasuke hotly replied.

Naruto scrunched his face as he pretended to think. "Weren't we attacked as we searched for something else to eat since Kakashi had to throw away our food?"

He felt Hinata's stomach constrict as she tried to withhold her laugher.

 _That's it!_

Sasuke got up, slightly shoved Juugo aside as he started to take inventory of what they had available and thought of dishes he could prepare to shut them all up. As he started to cut up the vegetables, he turned around to look at his nephew. But Kouto wasn't sitting at the table; he was now snuggled next to Hinata with his back facing him.

 _You sneaky, little..._

Yet despite the annoying fact that Kouto had been winning this little competition of theirs, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Kouto's child-like behavior was a good thing; it showed him that he hadn't been forced to grow up too much after going through so much lately. He was still acting like a kid, a bratty one, but it was normal. Things could go back to relative normalcy and Kouto wouldn't have the horrible upbringing he or Hinata endured.

He turned back to cooking and let him enjoy this victory.

.

.

Hinata tried not to look too upset as they started to make arrangements for guard duty that didn't include her in the way she had hoped. She and Kouto were to be guarded, and it made her feel less than a genin. Even Suigetsu hadn't cracked a joke during the entire conversation which surprisingly made her feel even tenser.

Naruto picked up on her dampened mood and reached under to squeeze her hand in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled at him and subtly shrugged. In an effort to move away from the touchy subject, Naruto asked her what she thought about the offers so far.

"Ideally whatever village you decide will be a temporary solution until we fix everything with Konoha. I've gotten word from Kakashi that he's willing to see where we can bend the rules. If _someone_ hadn't gone on a total rampage, it would've been easier to gather support for everyone here." He crossed his arms. "But it's not impossible. I mean, if freaking Orochimaru was pardoned after all the shit he pulled even our own little demon here can eventually be welcomed back into Konoha."

 _Even if you almost killed Shino, Sai, and Kiba,_ Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto had gotten updates from his messenger toads and while Hinata was relieved to hear that her former team wasn't dead, she still felt guilty about everything that happened. Sasuke looked indifferent.

"My main issue with Konoha is the Hyuuga clan. They have too much influence within Konoha's political structure and will want to place us under their control. Until we can find a way to avoid being enslaved to my clan, I don't even want to consider Konoha as any sort of possibility," Hinata said. "I don't want to get my hopes too much. I need to be realistic."

She shuffled through the documents and created two piles. She pushed one towards Naruto. "I want to send letters to these villages thanking them for the support but I have to decline."

Naruto frowned when he noticed Kumo's letter at the top. "Are you sure? I would've thought that having Kumo's support would be helpful when dealing with the Hyuuga."

"I'm sure. I know the war changed some past grievances but there's too much bad blood between my clan and Kumo. I might not be aligned with my family right now but it'd be too much of an insult to consider Kumo's support in my own battle against them. I lost my Uncle and for so many years, Neji because of them."

"Okay." Naruto handed the papers to his clones and they quickly started to write responses to the rejected villages. "So it looks like we're down to three hidden villages and four smaller towns that the Water and Fire Daimyo have said would get some military support. Personally, I think Suna is-"

"Out of the question," Sasuke said. "I haven't gotten the feeling I was ever welcomed there even after the war. Gaara and his siblings are a bunch of assholes."

Hinata glanced over to where Kouto was reading a book on shinobi history Naruto picked up for him. "Please make the Kazekage's letter extra polite, Naruto," Hinata said. She would've considered Suna but she would like everyone to be treated fairly when they decided on their new home.

"I don't think that we should stay in any village that the Fire Daimyo controls. It might make Konoha gain better leverage in our discussions," Karin said.

"It looks like it's the Land of Water," Suigetsu muttered giddily.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "We can't stay in any of the civilian villages in that country. The Land of Water has been too unstable as a whole and there is great prejudice against kekkei genkai. Kouto, Hinata and I will be even greater targets. It needs to be either Kiri where we will have the Mizukage's protection or we go back to the Land of Earth and relocate to Iwa."

"Both are risky choices. Both villages have environments that will make it hard for any additional attempts to abduct them. However Iwa has a shady history even during times of supposed peace," Juugo voiced out. "Whereas the Land of Water has largely stayed away from political conflicts in the past, and Kiri has reformed more than any other hidden village since the war. But neither village leader has a good impression of Taka as a whole. I'm still surprised that the leaders of the Hidden Villages are willing to oppose Konoha after brokering peace."

Naruto scoffed. "They just want to make sure we maintain the peace."

"Or they can't wait to get their hands on Kouto and murder me in one fell swoop," Sasuke added dryly. "We'll take another day to think about the benefits and risks of both villages."

As everyone started to disperse, Sasuke asked Naruto to join him on guard duty. Once they were far enough, he spoke. "Don't send the letter out to Suna yet. Gaara might be an asshole but you trust him most out of all the Kages. Until you finally become Hokage, he's the closest we'll have to a true ally in a high position of power this fight. I'll swallow my pride if it means they'll keep everyone safe."

Naruto's smile grew much to Sasuke's annoyance. "But if he looks at any of them weirdly, I'll be quick to finish what we started during the chunin exams."

"Yeah, yeah." He took a deep breath. There was more happening behind the scenes that he didn't want to stress Hinata with but Sasuke would be pissed if he wasn't aware of everything.

"I think that Suna is the best option but Shikamaru has pointed out that out of all the villages, they are risking a lot to take you in since it'll likely strain relations with Konoha. He's tipped me off that the council has already sent letters to warn villages that helping you will undermine peace between the villages. Gaara doesn't care since I assured him that I'd take care of everything but his own council might be resistant to risk angering Konoha. So you have to stay on your best behavior and not piss anyone else off."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and stiffly nodded. He hated that Konoha's political power reached so far. "Then we'll have to decide which village will remain most defiant against Konoha."

Naruto gave him a tired smile and started to walk away until Sasuke called him back. "Thank you, for everything. I know I've caused you more trouble than I'm worth but you never gave up on me. Even when everyone was against me, you still defend me. I might not show it, but I'm glad you're still my best friend. Actually, you're more than that. You're my brother-"

Unable to take anymore, Naruto flung himself on Sasuke and hugged him while blubbering. "I feel the same, Teme."

"Ugh, get off."

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and chuckled. "And of course I won't let anyone kill you. The only one that's allowed to kick your ass is me."

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "And thanks for not being mad that she chose me."

All the jolliness fell from Naruto's face and he narrowed his eyes, resembling a fox. "Well, I'm not mad at her or you but I'm not exactly happy about it either. I get that you two bonded and share something I can't relate with but that doesn't mean I'm jumping for joy that you're together. I still love her."

Sasuke bit his tongue as to not say something that he would regret or have to apologize for later.

"And even if it's a futile wish that she might give me a second chance in the future, I can't help but believe in the impossible. Hinata loved me in the past and I've become a better man in these last couple of years… so I'm ready."

"For what?" he asked suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just ready for anything now."

Suddenly Sasuke's face darkened. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not going to actively do something so you two to break up but-"

"But what?!" Sasuke hissed.

With a determined look, Naruto puffed out his chest. "All I'm saying is I wish you two the best but if she gives me another shot, I'm taking it and never let go. I won't let the opportunity pass me by even if it upsets you."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll be dead before you get another chance."

"With the way you're acting and the amount of enemies you're collecting, I might not have to wait long," Naruto joked. They chuckled but there was a hint of seriousness in the air.

"If something happens to me, you're the only one who can protect them."

Naruto sighed. "You don't have to ask. I'll take care of them and I'll give up everything to make them happy."

"Hopefully it doesn't come down to that." He smiled wistfully at his friend. "I want to be like you, I want to believe that things will change. But Konoha has proven that they're just bullshitting just as much as everyone else. They claim to want peace but we both know that they'll use a seven year old as a weapon against their will. They will want to use my nephew just like they used my brother and it's not right."

The jinchūriki thought back to his lonely childhood and the scorn he experienced. Most if not all vessels had such tragic lives; all thought of less than human and discarded once their usefulness was over. He was lucky, Bee was lucky, and even Gaara had a chance to change his life. But they were the anomalies. Kouto would have no one to shield him from such abuse if the Hyuuga got their hands on Hinata and Sasuke was eliminated. Shino had taken down the big man named Juugo, and despite their status Karin and Suigetsu wouldn't hold a candle to the full fury of Konoha.

Naruto formed a fist. "I made a promise to protect my loved ones and keep the peace. We'll solve this, you'll see!"

"Right now, just help us find a place to live with some decency. Then work on getting Hinata pardoned by throwing everything she did in their faces. She never gave crucial information to Itachi and even if she had he was a double agent for Konoha. Nothing she did hurt the village, the only ones angry at her have a wounded pride or have something to gain with her imprisonment."

Naruto nodded. He had already come to this conclusion with Shikamaru's help, and while this approach would be hard to sell, it was all they had. If all failed, then Naruto would threaten to leave Konoha if they went ahead and prosecuted his savior. It was a hard decision to make but he was always true to his word; Naruto would do whatever he needed to protect his loved ones. Konoha would have to give in eventually or else they'd risk looking unfavorable in the eyes of the rest of the shinobi world if their own Naruto Uzumaki turned his back on them.

"Getting Hinata off the hook ensures Kouto's safety since the Hyuuga won't be able to claim him if she's not imprisoned," Naruto added. "He's an Uchiha, too."

"And I'll use every single resource I have to overwrite their supposed claim on him. If my finances and property hasn't been seized yet, I'll sign it over to Hinata and Kouto. They're part of my clan, the revived Uchiha clan." There was a hint of pride in Sasuke's voice.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Eh, I'll just kill anyone who tries to touch me." Sasuke sat down and hugged his knees. Naruto sat beside him. "She might say she doesn't want to go back but I know that if you pull this off, we remove her seal, and she's allowed to live freely in the village Hinata will be completely happy. She had this look when we were going through some pictures of her team and sister. Hinata does miss Konoha, she misses her friends."

Naruto's grin deepened at the possibility of seeing Hinata around their village, with a carefree smile.

"But it's up to them if they want to drag this out and go to war with me. I know I attacked Konoha, I hurt their shinobi but they provoked me first. I was only protecting my family," Sasuke forcefully said. "They'll need to accept my existence as well if we are to live in peace, wherever that is. Wherever I go, they go. We'll always stick together."

"The Aburame want your head," Naruto revealed. "The Inuzuka have already petitioned to hunt you down for what you did to Kiba. He still hasn't awakened yet, you know. Sasuke, is he going to be alright?"

"If he's strong- minded, then he'll eventually come around. I took it easy on him out of respect for Hinata and after I saw Kouto was unharmed. But I'll admit that if you didn't stop me, Shino would be dead right now. I was determined to kill him."

His Sharingan blazed as he tried to control his temper. "The blame largely falls on him," Sasuke continued. "He tracked me down, he nearly killed Juugo, and he was the last person trying to keep Hinata from me. Besides the Hyuuga, I hold him responsible for every pain Hinata is going through."

"If you want them to forgive you, then you'll need to learn to do the same." He saw Sasuke's skeptical look.

"I know him better than you," Naruto added quickly. "Shino probably didn't expect this to go as bad as it did. He and Kiba haven't been the same since Hinata disappeared. They became cynical, suspicious, and isolated themselves from the rest of our friends. Besides Neji, I took the brunt of their anger. But I still consider them my friends. I know that they were just hurting, we all were. But more than that we all share the same goal, to keep Hinata safe and make her happy. You know, you're gonna need more friends than enemies now."

"Yeah," Sasuke reluctantly agreed. "But trusting people isn't my strong suit. The people here are the only ones I can rely on now."

"Just give it a shot." Naruto exhaled deeply. They stared out into the vast environment surrounding them. Suddenly they heard Kouto's and Karin's shrieks of laughter and Suigetsu's threats to filet them if try to sneak extra salt into his food again.

The blond chuckled at the childish antics. He liked seeing this version of the younger Uchiha and although it was a slow process Kouto was letting down his guard around him. He even smiled at him a couple of times. Hinata being a mother hadn't changed a thing in his heart, if anything he was more determined to support and take care of her.

"This isn't like before," Naruto softly said. Sasuke turned to him with a confused look. "With Hinata, it's not about trying to win a competition. I'll be fighting with my heart."

He envisioned Sakura's smiling face. Her beauty hadn't dwindled and he still cared for her but over time he realized that he saw her more like a sister than romantic interest. What he felt for Sakura had been a childhood crush, something that like most things during adolescence faded away. He also knew that it was also part of his rivalry with Sasuke; if he managed to sway Sakura away from Sasuke, then he'd prove that he was just as good as or even better than the Uchiha.

Sakura was family; Hinata made his heart beat like no other. She made him want to be more than anyone thought he could be. She made him feel truly loved and wanted to share that love with her. The feelings he had for Hinata were not associated with any sense of competition; it was just a cruel coincidence that Sasuke was also involved.

"That's fine but I'm not going to make it easy for you." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I hope you know I'll still care about you, too. So no hard feelings, then?"

"Don't claim victory too early, Teme. We'll see who she'll decide when all this passes. Who knows? Maybe being married to Naruto Uzumaki, the future Nanadaime will sound much more appealing than plain ol' Sasuke Uchiha, the infamous Teme."

Letting out a rare laugh, Sasuke playfully shoved Naruto away. "I'll be sure to send your invitation to _our_ wedding first," Sasuke said boastfully. "Actually, you can officiate!"

The blond guffawed and their laughter grew. Truthfully Sasuke's jealousy had grown as Naruto spent more time with them. He was grateful for his ability to alleviate the tension at times, which were much more tactful than Suigetsu's ill-timed jokes. Yet he also hated how easily he made Hinata laugh or smile. If she hadn't agreed to make their relationship known, he would've taken her blushes as a sign that Naruto was slowly stealing her away from him.

 _He really is the Sun that lets her bloom after a storm… A storm that I caused._

.

.

Hinata clasped her hands. "Sunagakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure all have risks and benefits that we have to consider. Since we can't come to a unanimous decision, we'll do a blind vote to decide where we'll live-"

"Temporarily," Naruto interjected.

Sasuke scowled at him. "Shut up."

Hinata silenced the arising dispute with a glare and they shrank in their seats. "Write down what hidden village you think we should move to while we solve our conflict with Konoha. Naruto will be the tie breaker in case it's still a deadlock."

Naruto's grin didn't sit well with Sasuke as he tapped his pen a few times. Suigetsu immediately wrote his vote and handed it to Hinata.

 _Suna, Kiri, or Iwa._

 _Possible trap, torture, or death._

 _Gaara, Mei, or Onoki._

 _All hate me with a passion. All have a reason to kill me and at the very least Karin, too. But which one will be able to protect the others?_

Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Kouto tug on his shirt. " _Psst_. Is this how you spell Kirigakure?"

He looked at the sloppy handwriting and nodded. Kouto smiled proudly and handed his paper to Hinata, followed immediately by Sasuke. The last one to decide was Karin who looked as she as still debating until the last second.

Hinata opened the slips of papers to tally the votes, separating them according to village. She smiled at the group; there was a clear winner much to her delight, even if she had voted for another. "We have a new place to call home."

* * *

AN: I have already decided where they'll live but it'll be amusing to see your guesses. Some of your predictions or suggestions in past reviews are really close to what I have plotted out. I promise to revisit the Hyuuga chaos and everything else in the next chapter. At least I've set up the right time and place for some Sasuhina lemony goodness since they'll have a roof over their head and some semblance of privacy!

Since I know I won't be updating so soon, I hope you guys have a safe and awesome Halloween!


	20. The Promise

_One promise that always remains, no matter the price_

 _A promise to survive, persevere and thrive_

 _And dare to rise once more_

"Do you realize what you've done?" Hiashi's voice was cold and menacing. "This is treason."

The council of elders sat beside him on his left and right, all glaring down at clan leader's mother. Neji's situation had rattled the very foundation the clan was built upon.

But Hotaru remained unperturbed; the feeling of victory was too satisfying. She had upturned the system that had carried out an injustice to her favorite son and righted the failed lineage that would've led to her clan's destruction. In her opinion, Hiashi's children were not the leaders they needed to keep the Hyuuga thriving.

She spoke in a calm and steady voice, "We'll see if everyone agrees with you. I doubt there is a single Hyuuga who questions Neji's loyalty to the clan or his abilities. The only reason why he was never considered as heir was due to a slight timing issue that relegated him to the branch family. It's hardly fair."

"It's tradition," Hiashi said.

Hotaru scoffed. "As if you're one to speak, until her supposed death you were contemplating passing Hinata over for Hanabi. Besides if you had raised either of your daughters better perhaps we wouldn't have a maverick as heir and a defector with a bastard child."

"Don't insult my children," he threatened in a low tone.

She let out a humorless laugh, "Hmm. I suppose it's not entirely their fault. Hinata was able to develop her own jutsu and had potential but it was you who stunted her growth. You handed her off to the Yuhi woman. You gave up on her before anyone else."

Hiashi remained quiet, knowing she had a point.

"As for Hanabi, well she was even more of a prodigy than her older sister. She did have you fostering her growth but you also failed to keep her in line." Looking pointedly at Hanabi, she gave her a mocking smile. "If we give every Hyuuga the opportunity to choose, who will they look to as the right leader? Do you think the Branch family will remain loyal to an entitled brat they were forced to serve or the prodigy that knows their struggle? Neji is the beacon of hope for everyone and the true heir."

Trying not to let Hotaru's words get to her, Hanabi looked to her cousin who sat proudly next to their grandmother. She had been shocked but ultimately overjoyed to see his seal had been removed. Selfishly her first thought had been to consider about what this meant for Hinata. But the realization that her father knew of this and hadn't done anything to help Neji caused a sick feeling to settle in her stomach. She didn't blame Neji for being angry but she also didn't like the smile on her grandmother's face. Seeing how close they were, Hanabi didn't know if she could consider Neji as an ally.

"Neji… what are you going to do now?" She asked amid the rising voices of the older Hyuuga. They were too preoccupied with their own argument to pay much attention.

 _I'm going to save everyone, the Branch family and Hinata,_ he thought immediately.

"I'm going to fight for the chance to lead our clan." Straightening his posture, he stared at Hiashi. "I'm going to continue to serve the Hyuuga but in a different role, one that I should've been given the chance to earn.

There was a sharp inhale from most of the people in the private room.

"B-but I'm the heir. It's been decided already-"

"Decisions can be undone just like our seals," Neji said briskly.

"Then are you against me?" Hanabi further inquired.

His eyes hardened when he glanced at her. "Do you agree with him? Do you think I should've remained sealed?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No! Father should've removed your seal. When I become leader, I'll change things. I'll-"

"You'll be just like him," Neji harshly interrupted. "Out of the both of you, you're more like Hiashi than Hinata. You would've upheld the tradition, don't try to pretend otherwise. I'm not a fool. You just want to keep me in a leash," he snarled.

His Byakugan was active and Hanabi was momentarily terrified. Her reaction caused him to deactivate his bloodline.

"What has she been telling you?" Hanabi softly asked. "How could you think that I'd ever see you like that? My sister has been sealed!" She glared at Hotaru. "I never wanted that to happen and I swore to her and myself that if I would've won our spar, I wouldn't have allowed her to be sealed! I love Hinata more than anyone in the world, she's my sister-"

"And yet Hiashi still allowed his twin brother to remain sealed and his nephew to be sealed. He would've allowed one of his daughters to be sealed. Hiashi is a monster," Neji snarled. "He thinks lowly of everyone."

Hanabi bit her tongue. It was a painful truth that she couldn't deny; her father was no saint. However she wasn't going to let Neji think that she was exactly like her father. "If you win, what will you do? Where will that leave me or Hinata?"

Neji saw the fear grow in her eyes and he reminded himself that he couldn't take out his anger on another innocent person. Hanabi was young and didn't know any better. She was just like Hinata had been.

"I don't know yet but I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Now it was her turn to look skeptical; she had heard the rumors. "Neji, why weren't you allowed to see Hinata?" Hanabi asked. She knew how Neji's anger got the better of him sometimes. "Did you hurt her?"

He clenched his jaw. "I did what I needed to bring her home and I'll bring her home again."

"Did you hurt her?" she repeated.

Neji looked away.

He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. He regretted his actions against Hinata and the look of fear on her face haunted him. He vowed to never see that look again and would work for a future where she'd smile at him again and he'd have a good relationship with her son. He kept telling himself that she was scared and made a stupid decision when she left without notice. Hinata was young and terrified of what would happen but if he was the clan leader or heir, he could have more of a say about her fate.

"Did you strike her?! Answer me!" She looked at him, her eyes full of rage. Her shouting had now drawn all attention to the two of them. But she paid them no attention. "I see. You're now my opponent and unlike Hinata, I can't trust that everything will be okay if you win. So if I have to fight you to protect myself and Hinata, I'll do it."

"We feel the same then," he replied.

Hanabi sneered at him. "You becoming heir threatens Hinata most of all. You are _her_ puppet. You might present yourself as a beam of hope but it's all a lie. Unless you renounce grandmother, you are nothing but a farce."

"Until she wrongs me, I won't renounce my liberator," he stated boldly. Neji stood up and stormed off.

"Neji, we aren't done yet," Hiashi said. "There will be guidelines for you until we figure out-"

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't have any power over me anymore," Neji said.

Hiashi stood up and thinned his lips. "I'm still your uncle and the head of this clan."

"None of that means anything anymore and you're fucking delusional if you think I'm still your dog to command."

Instantly Hiashi activated his Byakugan. Neji responded in kind and they got into a battle stance. "If I have to beat you into submission, I'll do it. You will not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. Apologize. _Now_."

Neji cocked his head mockingly. "Are you afraid?"

An elder stepped forward. "Neji, if you engage in combat with our leader it will not be some routine spar." The elderly man glanced at Hiashi. "He will have to punish any slight to his position and it will be punitive."

Hiashi frowned, hoping Neji would come to his senses. He wished they didn't have an audience to their confrontation. As the clan leader, he couldn't let this transgression go unpunished while everyone with influence watched; it would hasten his mother's plans. He could see the slight smirk on her face and his face hardened.

With a heavy heart, he was prepared to show everyone that his role was not just due to his birthright; Hiashi was one of the fiercest shinobi in the Land of Fire.

"Neji."

Hanabi stepped forward.

"You're only going to make a fool out of yourself trying to prove something. I am the heir, I earned it and it belongs to me. If you want to fight someone, fight me first. If you can't win against me, there is nothing but humiliation awaiting you if you engage with my father."

Hotaru scowled at her granddaughter and how Neji seemed less eager to fight his cousin. Their clash was imminent but it was obvious he wasn't going to fight her right now.

 _His affection towards those brats is becoming annoying._

She refrained from showing her disappointment when Neji lowered his palms. "I will wait for a sanctioned fight to settle the dispute of who is truly the heir."

Hanabi crossed her arms and sucked her teeth. "I'll be fighting with everything I have because I have the most to lose. So don't expect an easy fight, cousin."

Neji started to walk away. "Good. Prepare yourself so that there won't be any doubt that I am the true heir and will change the future of this clan."

"Neji, you haven't apologized," the elder reminded.

Hiashi hadn't relaxed his posture. Everyone watched eagerly for Neji's next actions.

"I'm…" Neji clenched his fist and shook his head. "I apologize for the lack of respect I've shown to the Hyuuga. It was not my intention to disrespect the title of clan head. I hope to amend it soon with actions that show I am committed to our clan and its honor."

"Good, because we will not allow this clan's honor to be besmirched by anyone," the elder accepted. It wasn't the apology that the elder expected but would suffice. He had noticed Hiashi's reluctance and if he had shown any weakness it would've given Hotaru and Neji more ammunition for their coup.

Neji bowed and swiftly made his exit. As he walked around the compound, he felt all the stares and heard the whispers. But all it did was empower him. They had a few days to digest the new reality and the hope on their faces solidified his resolve to become the clan's savior.

He saw Ko nearby and walked to him. Ko's eyes briefly lingered on his forehead and he gave him a small smile.

"Congratulations, Neji."

"Thank you. I hope you aren't upset by these new developments," he joked halfheartedly.

Ko sighed. "Neji, I'm happy you are freed from the seal but I'm hesitant to accept that Lady Hotaru did it out of the kindness of her heart. I'm not going to accept a new leader so easily especially when their true intentions aren't known. I can't trust what she wants for our clan and what she is trying to sell to you."

"Ko, you don't understand what this means to me. I know you're a good man. You were there for Hinata when she needed someone to guide her. She trusted you and I do as well. But you're wrong, my grandmother isn't manipulating me," he insisted.

"I want to do this. I've waited for others to fulfill promises and stood by as they all disappointed me. I know now that it's up to me to take control of my fate and be the leader I wanted Hinata to become. I shouldn't wait to be saved. I want to be the savior."

Smiling at him, Ko tried to be understanding "You have good intentions and if it was just between you or Hanabi, I'd feel confident in the future of our clan. But Lady Hotaru-"

"Stop trying-"

"Just listen to me," Ko interrupted. "In the past I have seen her activate the seal of Branch members many times for the smallest infractions. There is a reason why she is feared and she is not the compassionate woman you think she is. I know enough to doubt she wants to liberate every Hyuuga. She just wants to install new leadership under her influence-"

Neji's anger and frustration boiled over as he listened to Ko's warning. "I'm going to challenge Hanabi for title of heir. I know you're loyal to Hiashi-"

"He has earned my loyalty."

Breathing heavily through his nose, he replied, "Only because you weren't forced to serve him under threat of violence."

Ko narrowed his eyes. "I'm older than you and I've seen how this clan works. Everyone has an agenda so I'll give you this piece of advice. Be careful with Lady Hotaru. She had been bitter for a long time and is just as cruel to the Branch family as other elder on the council if not more so. If she felt the curse seal should be abolished, why choose now? Why didn't she do it earlier?"

"She didn't have a champion before," Neji immediately answered. He sighed. "Ko, all I want is fairness."

"Just for you or everyone else as well? Will you maintain the separation of our clan and implement the seal? What is Lady Hotaru's stance on that?"

Neji was dumbfounded. In his excitement, he wasn't sure what his grandmother wanted. He was at a loss and couldn't answer.

Ko placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neji, I just want you to think about what being a leader means to you. Don't let anyone manipulate you. Don't let your anger compromise the wellbeing of our clan. We all-"

Neji shoved his hand off. "I know what I want. I will be the heir and I will bring Hinata home. Once I accomplish that, I'll think about the rest. You should just prepare to change your duties once I arise to my rightful place."

With hardened eyes, Ko shook his head. "You're angry and confused so I'll let this lapse in respect pass but don't speak to me about duty. I've been upholding mine since before you were born. The only time I ever failed was when Lady Hinata was kidnapped which still haunts me to this day."

"And then I took over as her guardian."

Ko scoffed. "I thought when I handed my duties over to you that you'd keep her safe. I had my reservations because it wasn't that long ago that all you wanted was her death. But I trusted you. And you failed her as well." He saw the rising anger on Neji's face. "But I don't blame you. I still have so many questions for her but I'll be patient and try to understand. Because I cared for her when she had no one and I'll always care for my Lady Hinata despite what plans Lady Hotaru and you have in store for her."

He started to walk away.

"This conversation isn't over." Neji's Byakugan activated but Ko continued on his way. "Don't walk away from me."

"I don't answer to you and I hope I never do if you're quick to threaten with violence. You're more like Hiashi than you'd think."

Neji stiffened.

"And I don't have a seal... unless you'll have it forced upon me." Ko gave him a sad smile. "Has she taught you how to activate their seals yet?"

Neji was left seething.

.

.

"Grandmother… When can we start removing the seals on other Branch members?"

Hotaru stiffened but quickly smiled at him. "I'm afraid I've been prohibited from doing anything."

Neji didn't drop the matter. "But once I become clan leader, we will stop the implementation of the seal, right? The system is unfair and maybe we can do something-"

"The Byakugan is sought after by too many dark forces. We need to protect it," she reminded him.

"But-"

"Neji!" Hotaru cleared her throat and softened her face. "You have so many ideas but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Our focus right now is to secure your rightful position. Once that is accomplished, we can see what we can do to make the transition as smooth as possible."

She resumed drinking her tea as Neji nodded.

However Ko and Hanabi's words echoed in his mind. It was depressing to realize that there was no good hearted Hyuuga he could look up. It was up to him to bring about change to his clan, protect all the Hyuuga, and bring Hinata home. He was determined to accomplish it all and would do whatever necessary to see his goals come to fruition.

"I'm going to meet with my team," he announced.

Hotaru smiled at him but it felt easier to breathe the farther he got from the Hyuuga compound.

.

.

Neji's genuine smile caused Lee to quickly well up with tears. Tenten merely stared with astonishment and slowly reached out to touch the unmarked skin on his forehead. But Lee was quicker and enveloped his teammate and friend in a crushing hug.

"Lee!" Neji gasped.

He freed himself but kept a smile as he comfortingly patted a blubbering Lee. Tenten soon replaced Lee and Neji couldn't help the warmth he felt with his team's reaction to the removal of his seal.

Neji was an orphan and grew up with hatred in his heart for the injustice done to him. He hated the classist system that oppressed him. He hated his uncle who did nothing to help him until the truth about his father's death was revealed only to hate him even more for keeping him in chains. He had hated Hinata for reasons out of her control.

But now he was in control of his own fate. However with this new change, his life was going in a new direction. And it was bittersweet. Neji looked at his sensei that looked like he was on the brink of tears as well.

"I have some other news," Neji said. "I have sent in my resignation from active duty."

They gasped.

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"With my Byakugan now unsealed, there is some concern I'll be targeted by enemy shinobi."

Lee pumped his fist. "We'll protect you!"

"But Hinata was allowed to be a kunoichi of Konoha," Tenten murmured.

Gai closed his eyes and nodded. He knew there was more to be said and remained quiet, waiting for Neji to continue.

"I'm more than capable of protecting myself but I have something greater to fight for," Neji said. "I'm going to challenge Hanabi and Hiashi for title of clan head. I'll need to prepare and focus on that."

His team was shocked. "Congratulations…" Tenten slowly said.

"Yeah!" Lee finally said. "And if you need help with your training, I'll be ready to go at a moment's call! Let's start now!"

Tenten pulled on his collar. "Let him decide when he needs your help, okay?"

Neji accepted Lee's help but suggested a later date. He still had a lot to do and people to talk to before he would completely focus on his upcoming fight. Tenten dragged Lee off since he was hyped to train, leaving Gai with his former student.

"I'm very proud of you, Neji," Gai said. Neji smiled in return. "I know how hard life has been to you. I've seen you grow from an angry boy to a respectable shinobi and young man."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Gai took a deep breath, hoping that his next words wouldn't ruin his student's moment of bliss. But he had seen something behind that smile, something he had seen weighing Neji down before in the past.

Hatred.

"Neji, you are more than just a Hyuuga. You have a chance to define yourself as more than part of their system if you wish. You have the opportunity to use this freedom to abandon everything they held against you. So whatever you want to be, don't let any negativity bring you down, okay?"

Understanding what he meant, Neji sat next to him. "Sensei, I don't want to be full of hatred. But it's hard to turn the other cheek. Some things are unforgivable and I suffered so much," he almost whispered.

"And you shouldn't have to. All I'm saying is I hope that when this is over… whatever the outcome is, you'll be happy. You deserve to be happy, too." Gai roughly patted his back. "Remember, you will always have my full support and I will cheer you on."

Neji smiled gratefully. "I'm honored."

He was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what people have said to him and how they looked at him now.

"Sensei… If I do win, do you think I'll be a good leader?"

Gai smiled brightly at him. "I know you'll try your hardest to be the best."

Being with his mentor made him feel good about his choices and future. He wasn't the angry boy that took out his anger on the wrong people; he had hated Hanabi and especially Hinata. He nearly killed her during the exams, a fact that made his heart ache whenever he thought about it.

 _Things are going to be different. I can do more for her than her own father. I'll be free to have more of a say on what happens to her and Kouto._ He frowned as he thought about his main adversary. _I'll deal with the Uchiha, too._

"Neji, you need to stop frowning so much. Or else you won't look as youthful as I do when you reach my age," Gai commented lightly.

Neji scoffed but couldn't stop smiling. Gai's attitude was infectious and he felt lucky that he could rely on someone so pure hearted as his sensei.

.

.

Kiba rubbed the back of Akamaru's ears absentmindedly as he rested his head on his lap. His companion had not left his side during his prolonged stay at the hospital and stuck with him when he was cleared to go home. It brought a sense of peace to him and Kiba held on to every little bit of comfort available.

Tamaki had moved in with him so she could help him deal with the lingering nightmares that gave him insomnia. His sister cooked his favorite meals but he couldn't stomach large meals like he used to. His mother spoke to him in a softer tone. He tried to limit his time outside; the walls of his home felt safe. He was working with Kurenai to overcome some of the effects of the genjutsu and was often the victim of his emotional outbursts. But she was quick to forgive.

And Kiba hated all of it; it was suffocating. Before he had been full of energy and life but Sasuke Uchiha had extinguished it. He had tortured him for what felt like eternity but wasn't that long in real time. He felt humiliated that with a single glance the Uchiha had tamed his nature.

The most painful part was that his suffering was all for nothing; Hinata was gone again but not before she had been sealed. Everything had gone to hell and he felt partially to blame for all of their predicaments. They should've been more careful, rejected Neji from the start, not let their feelings of betrayal deafen them to Hinata's pleas….

They should've just done thing differently and perhaps they would've had a different outcome.

Kiba looked out his window, half expecting to see Shino. He hadn't seen him aside from the time they crossed paths as he was heading for another session with Kurenai. They hadn't said anything and Shino, who was accompanied by his father, walked away with a slight limp.

Obviously Shino was also dealing with his own injuries and scars. But Shino was not one to discuss his personal issues and Kiba had learned to respect his space.

But he wanted to talk to his friend soon; he needed him.

Kiba didn't realize a tear had fallen down his cheek until Akamaru licked it away.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm okay."

It felt like he was trying to assure himself more than the canine.

"It'll be okay. I swear."

.

.

.

Sasuke kept a firm grip on Hinata's hand as they walked behind the rest of the group. Karin and Juugo stood in the front, keeping Kouto secure between them and the couple behind them. Ahead of the group was an ecstatic Suigetsu who was back in his village, and Naruto who was hoping to make their reintroduction to the Mizukage as peaceful as possible.

Looking regal, Mei stood beside her bodyguard Ao, and her apprentice Chojuro. The Fifth Mizukage had been surprised when she received word from Naruto that the group had accepted her hospitality. Truthfully she didn't even expect a response; the proposal was at the urging and advice of her loyal bodyguard Ao. Initially Mei had been concerned about how Konoha would perceive an offer to provide sanctuary to two of their rogue shinobi. Chojuro was against extending an invite to Sasuke Uchiha but Naruto's pleading words swayed her enough to send the invite.

"He doesn't look happy to be here," Chojuro commented. "Are we sure he doesn't have any ulterior motives? What if-"

"I'll make him regret it," Mei said decisively. "And despite his lack of concern for his other companions I doubt that he's willing to risk the Hyuuga woman and her child."

Ao straightened his back. "Naruto has assured us he's not going to go rogue. The Uchiha needs us, not the other way around." His one visible eye lingered on the intimate embrace of the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

"Hiya Mei!" Naruto beamed. "Chojuro, what's up?"

The Mizukage warmly smiled back. "Welcome, Naruto."

They made idle chat as the rest of the group caught up with them. Sasuke kept a stoic look while Hinata tried to look confident. Kouto took in the sight of the village and Kage's office with wonder. The mist was thicker than he imagined based on his readings. He gripped the strap of his small knapsack and swallowed his nerves. He felt slightly braver when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Kirigakure," Mei proclaimed. "We're honored you accepted our hospitality. As soon as you all sign some paperwork which finalizes a vow to adhere to the rules we mutually agreed upon, Chojuro will escort you to your new home."

Suigetsu eyed Chojuro's sword appreciatively but felt a strange emotion in his chest; Hiramekarei used to belong to his brother. It had been his goal to collect all the seven blades belonging to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and become the leader of the infamous group. Despite being so close to one, he couldn't do anything. Yet.

Chojuro noticed his stare and narrowed his eyes. He had earned his position as a Swordsman while Mangetsu's brother merely took Kubikiribōchō from Zabuza's grave. The two exchanged a look that went unnoticed by the rest. Mei shook all their hands except for Sasuke who looked indifferent.

Mei peered down at Kouto. "And this must be-"

"Stay away from him," Sasuke warned.

Ao stood ready and Chojuro swiftly gripped the handle of his sword. Suigetsu licked his teeth, ready for confrontation.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "He's… very protective. Sorry about that."

Hinata turned to Sasuke. "It's okay," she reminded him. She looked to Mei and smiled. "Yes, this is my son, Kouto. Sweetheart, say hi."

Kouto puffed his chest and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Mei- I mean Mizukage. Sorry." He blushed.

Mei laughed heartedly and shook his hand. "You may call me Mei if you wish. You are quite handsome, Kouto. It must run in the family."

Sasuke scowled at her when she smirked at him. He had hoped that she wouldn't be as flirtatious as he remembered. But it seemed in jest as Mei laughed at Sasuke's reaction.

They walked into Mei's office and each signed the oath promising to adhere to Kiri's laws and not engage in any violent confrontations with other villagers. Kiri swore to protect them from any harm coming from inside and outside the village. The agreement would be revisited in two years if the conflict with Konoha hadn't yet been solved. Sasuke was the last one to sign and once he did, the mood seemed to lighten.

Ao took the documents and sealed them away. He pointed to a newly furnished building as he addressed Hinata. "If you wish to enroll young Kouto in the academy, we can certainly arrange for that."

Hinata tried not to show her displeasure at the thought. "No, that's alright. Kouto will be taught at home for the time being. We'll figure something out later once we've settled down."

The other Byakugan user nodded and stood behind Mei who clapped her hands together. "Congratulations. Barring any unfortunate circumstances, you're all now citizens of Kirigakure. Welcome."

Ignoring the nagging feeling, Sasuke smiled at Hinata who looked relieved. She had wanted to stay in the Land of Earth but Suigetsu, Sasuke, Kouto, and Karin had decided on Kiri. Juugo was the only one who considered Suna. She was constantly fidgeting and looked nervous as they made the swift travel to the Village Hidden in the Mist. But seeing her optimistic made him feel hopeful as well.

Bowing to Mei, they thanked her for the hospitality and followed Chojuro out. Naruto stayed to talk privately with Mei. Kouto walked hand in hand with Hinata as he gaped at the buildings and marveled at the vegetation.

"Ooh. What's that?" And "Can we see that later?" were frequent questions coming from him.

Chojuro smiled at the curious boy. "Well for the next couple of days, we'd like you all to stay close to your home while we finalize the security measures the Mizukage ordered. In the meantime I can organize a tour around the village once we feel everything is in place if you'd like."

"That sounds lovely," Hinata agreed. "It'd be nice for all of us to be familiar with this village. We don't know how long we'll be here."

Hinata beamed at him and Chojuro tried not to feel the heated glare coming from Sasuke. "Um, everyone is welcomed to join." He opened the door to their new home. "You have all the amenities you'll need while in Kiri but if you need something don't hesitate to send notice and we'll promptly address it."

Leaving them to get acquainted with their new dwelling, Chojuro started to walk out. Suigetsu stopped him with a jolting slap on the shoulder. "I'll be seeing you soon," he said with a smirk. His violet eyes lingered on Hiramekarei.

Chojuro frowned, but left without replying.

"Don't start anything," Karin hissed.

Suigetsu shrugged and stretched his arms. But Juugo grabbed him. "Don't do anything rash, there's more at stake than ever before," he reminded his friend. His eyes hardened when Suigetsu smiled mockingly. "Do you understand?"

"Yeesh. You need to relax, Juugo. Or else you might lose your cool and that wouldn't be good for anyone."

While Taka conversed, Hinata looked at the rooms upstairs. Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck as she sighed. "I hope we made the right choice."

"As long as we're together, we'll make it work," he murmured. "I promise."

Hinata thought back to the man beside Mei. Ao had managed to possess a Byakugan. Setting aside the morbidity of it, Hinata wondered how he managed to work around the seal. Upon the Hyuuga's death, the eyes should've been destroyed yet he possessed one and it worked. She decided to approach him later.

"Gross," Kouto announced, scrunching his nose. He dropped his bag on the bed and plopped next to it. "Why don't you go to your _own_ room, Sasuke?"

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other; they planned to stay together. Kouto furrowed his eyebrows and he looked at them carefully. Realization dawned on him and he pointed accusingly at Sasuke. "You can't stay with my mom. _We're_ sharing a room."

"Sweetheart, wouldn't you like your own room? You can decorate it however you'd like and you'll have all the privacy you want," Hinata tried to convince him. "We'll set up seals so we'll know if someone enters the house without permission so it'll still be safe."

Unimpressed, Kouto turned to his mother. "Okay, then I want the room right next to you. That way if something happens, we'll be right next to each other. But where's Sasuke staying?"

"Well-"

"Suigetsu and Juugo already said they're taking the other room on this floor, he should hurry before Karin takes the better room _downstairs_ ," he said.

Sasuke sighed. Having so much space was great after being cooped up but he didn't like the distance between him and Hinata. However it might work to their advantage since they'd have at least another room for their intimate activities.

He smiled understandingly at Kouto who immediately looked suspicious. "Get settled in. We'll pick up our training later this week."

Momentarily forgetting all about his mission to keep Sasuke from his mother, Kouto's face broke out into a smile and he hurried to his room. Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding. I'm sorry but I think he's coming around."

Sasuke snorted and kept her in his arms. "Until then, I guess we'll just have adult sleepovers. Why don't we check out my room while everyone's resting?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and she blushed.

"Okay," she shyly said.

After making sure Kouto was preoccupied by Karin as they organized his room, they tiptoed downstairs and closed the door behind them. Sasuke quickly pounced on Hinata as they desperately pulled their clothes off. This short window of time was all they had for now and they, particularly Sasuke, were eager to partake in any moment of bliss.

"Sasuke-"

He pressed his lips on hers, his hands feeling her body.

"Sasu-"

She gasped when he picked her up and pressed her against a wall. His body felt firm as he supported her smaller frame. Hinata let out a moan when she felt his hardness between her spread legs.

"Sorry for acting like an animal," he gruffly said. Sasuke stared at her with his mismatched eyes, one purple the other blood red. He exuded desperation and lust. "I just… fuck. I want you..."

Hinata bit her lower lip and turned her head, resting against his shoulder. "I want you, too," she breathed.

He turned her around and brought her to his new bed that he was determined to christen with their love, repeatedly. Sasuke loomed over her and brushed her hair out of her face. He smirked at how flustered she looked.

And in that moment Hinata's knees felt weak. In her younger years she had her eyes focused on Naruto. Sasuke's attractiveness was obvious but she thought there was more to a person than their outward appearance. That's not to say that Naruto wasn't handsome, Hinata was attracted to many qualities. Ultimately she had fallen in love with Sasuke's heart and identity. But right now, his physical allure was making her hot.

He pinned her arms above her as he looked at her nude form, breathing heavy. Hinata gasped when he started to kiss his way down, past her navel.

"W-w-wait..."

She gripped his hair and arched her back when she felt his tongue gently licking at her center. "No…"

He immediately stopped. "You don't like that or-?"

Hinata sat up. "I do!"

"... Then was I doing a bad job?" Sasuke's confidence melted away.

She giggled. "No it's not that. I don't think we'll have enough time for everything. I don't want to leave you...disappointed in case we get interrupted again."

This time Sasuke let out a hearty chuckle. "If that's your concern, don't worry about it. I want to make _you_ feel relaxed and happy. And based off of your reactions so far, it won't take long." His fingers teased the skin near her opening. "So enjoy it because when we get to the main event… well, I'm going to unleash everything I've been holding back."

Hinata's eyes widened and he gently pushed her back down. Her pale eyes squeezed shut as he kissed, licked, and teased the sensitive nub. Her pants and whines increased which restored his confidence in his skills.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, ah… Sasuke!"

He held her down as she reached her climax, eagerly gathering her sweetness in his mouth. Sasuke moved upwards and kissed her neck as she sighed, softly caressing and squeezing her breasts at the same time. Hinata felt his hard cock pressing against her thigh, reached down and stroked it a few times.

"Shit… I'm not gonna last…" He pulled away as she grinned devilishly. His urge to ravish the woman he loved increased.

They stared at each other when he positioned himself at her wet opening, both groaning when he entered and started to go deeper.

Hinata cried out with each thrust and his body kept rubbing against her sensitive spot. Desperate for more, she grinded against him.

"Ngh… Hina… Hinata!" Sasuke groaned. The tightness of her insides squeezed his cock with every movement. Her insides began to spasm and gripped around him. She was getting close and so was he.

A low growl erupted from deep in his chest as she sucked on his neck and licked the sensitive skin causing the pleasurable feeling to intensify.

"S-Sas- Ah… Sasuke…!" Hinata cried out, her hands started to dig into his raven locks. She pressed him tight against her as she was on the brink of her orgasm. "I'm going...come…!"

With darkened eyes, Sasuke moved her legs from around his waist much to her dismay but he quickly made up for it when he swung one over his shoulder, making him go deeper than before. With one hand he started to rub her clit while the other grabbed her hip and pulled her towards him to sheath him with each thrust.

Hinata threw her head back as she convulsed around him. He needed more; he wanted to hear her cry his name in pleasure again and again. Sasuke's speed increased as she reached her climax, her hips twitching as she came.

"Oh god! Sasuke!" She gripped the sheets, overcome by the ecstasy coursing through her body.

But Sasuke wasn't done and he smirked mischievously at her. If anything her moans, and the pleasured and flustered expression on her face urged him on.

Hinata gasped and panted as his pumps increased. Sasuke lifted her hips upward, arching her back as he pounded into her. His stomach tightened with each thrust into her, pressing into her completely, holding himself inside her as he spilled inside with a loud groan of her name.

With labored breathing, Sasuke watched Hinata as she caught her own breath. Her entire body was covered in a blush. The sweat from their sex still clung to their skin and his hunger was fulfilled for now.

Her eyes gazed up at him, taking in the sight of his own glorious body before he kneeled over her. Sasuke laid on top of her, supporting his weight over her much smaller body. Hinata made sounds of contentment as his hand trailed up her curvy body, resting under her jaw. She softly kissed him.

"I love you."

If he wasn't feeling happy before, his euphoria had elevated to another level. "Not as much as I love you." With a wide smile, he stared back at her. "I want to spend our first night here together. Do you think we can just send a clone to your room?"

He nibbled on her earlobe playfully and she giggled as she lay pinned beneath him.

"Mmm. I have a feeling Kouto will catch on pretty quickly," Hinata replied.

Suddenly serious, Sasuke started to ponder. "You're right… So I guess I'll have to slip into your room after he goes to sleep."

"Sneaky, sneaky." Hinata rubbed his cheek. "Don't get caught."

"I'll be gone before he wakes up."

She hummed in agreement. "I have to go get cleaned up before dinner."

Sasuke sulked and playfully tried to keep her pinned under him. "Don't go."

Hinata sheepishly smiled at him. "Sorry but he's probably already looking for us." She kissed his forehead and slipped from under him. Quickly getting dressed and looking as presentable as she could, she walked out.

She looked around for any sign of someone nearby and hurried up the stairs. She frowned with confusion when she saw Suigetsu walking out of her room wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped dangerously low on his hips. Noticing her, he smirked.

"Sorry Sunshine, all the other bathrooms were occupied and I just popped in for a _quicky_."

"It's f-fine." Her cheeks burned as he eyed her carefully. She looked away.

"Aww, you don't have to be shy around me. It's okay, you can look all you want but don't touch," he turned around. "As poor as it was, you made your choice."

Hinata tried not to giggle as he walked to his shared room, swaying his hips a bit more than usual.

Grabbing a set of clean clothes she went into her bathroom and let the warm water wash everything away. She remembered the lack of home comforts during long missions but she could always look forward to coming home. Following a long stay in Madara's former hideout she felt grateful to have running water, a soft bed, and a roof over her head once more. After taking longer than usual, Hinata finished taking a shower and stepped out, wrapping her body in a fluffy cotton towel. Her good mood dropped as she wiped the foggy mirror.

"Oh."

Her reflection stared back at her but it still felt foreign, unreal. She gingerly touched her seal and remembered her grandmother's cruel words before she branded her. Hinata remembered the pain, vaguely hearing Shino's words of regret, the way all of Taka looked at her, and Sasuke's anger. The humidity made her breathing that much harder and she rushed out the bathroom to get fresh air. Hinata's hands shook as she rubbed her face.

"Stop it," she whispered to herself. "You can't fall apart."

As she got ready to have dinner, she made sure to cover her forehead with a bandage and her trademark bangs.

 _It's going to be fine. I'm going to be okay. This is going to work._

Forcing a smile on her face, she walked towards the jovial sounds of her friends and family.

"Mommy, look at all the food they brought us!" Kouto exclaimed happily. He took a big bite out of a pastry. "And it's fine to eat. Karin and Sasuke already checked!" He said through a mouthful.

Hinata took a seat next to him and cleaned the corner of his mouth. "Manners, sweetheart."

"Sorry, it's just so good," he replied.

Now genuinely smiling, she nodded. "I'm glad but slow down, okay? I don't want you to choke."

Sasuke, who sat beside her, placed an arm around the back of her seat. He rubbed her back comfortingly, sensing her previous demeanor. "I made sure to save red bean soup for you."

"Thank you."

After a quick peck to his cheek she turned to the spread, eager to fill her belly and enjoy this moment of peace.

"Hinata, check it out... Ramen!" Naruto shouted across the table. He giddily motioned to his beloved dish. Kouto looked intrigued at the seemingly simple food and served himself a hearty helping much to Naruto's delight.

"Ugh, I hope Kouto doesn't become an addict," Sasuke grumbled. "At least try to eat with your mouth closed, Dobe. It's hard enough trying to teach one kid manners."

"Hey… shudap," Naruto replied as he stuffed his mouth.

Hinata smiled as she stirred her soup. The warm soup added to the comfort of being surrounded by her loved ones and Sasuke's presence heightened her sense of security.

 _It's okay to feel happy. We're going to be okay._

* * *

AN: I love it when inspiration and free time coincide, it's a beautiful thing.

So we have hurt, trauma, and hope going around with our lovely characters that will affect everyone. Kiri was chosen because it fits with perfectly with the plot. I can't wait for the reactions when unveil that part...

As always, thanks for the reviews so far. I really feel the love and support and I'm glad you've stuck by me.


	21. Sleep

_They will take control of you_

 _And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes_

 _Fickle words crowding your mind_

 _So sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

 _Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

Sasuke quietly closed Hinata's bedroom door behind him. Stifling a yawn he walked down to his room so he could change. It was still early and he could squeeze in at least two hours before everyone else got up for breakfast. Despite it being routine, he would've preferred to stay snuggled next to his girlfriend.

He sleepily grinned as he thought of Hinata who he just left a few seconds ago. Things weren't perfect, far from it. He was in a village he didn't trust, Hinata still bore a seal on her forehead, Kouto was trying to take on more than he should, and his best friend was being aloof with him. But in small moments, when it was just the two of them, it sure felt like bliss.

Hinata still worried about Kouto, their friends, and his well-being. He still worried over everything and especially how she was coping. But despite that, it was starting to feel okay to joke, smile, and just be happy.

He loved the feeling of waking up with Hinata in his arms. He realized that he encroached on her space often but he just loved her presence and the comfort she brought. Hinata never complained but he could notice the relief in her posture when he got out of her bed. Sasuke chuckled at how she would sleepily stretch her arms out and sighed with content when she had the bed to herself.

It took some effort, mostly on his part, to get to this point. They had been here for about three weeks already and it was a bit hard to slightly lower his guard. During their first trip around the village, Sasuke was extremely on edge. He expected to be ambushed at every turn which caused them to cut the outing short when Hinata saw his anxiety. Sasuke felt ashamed and insisted that they try again the next day. It was still difficult to focus on Chojuro as he gave them a tour but holding on to Hinata's hand made it bearable to get through it.

The next hurdle was letting Kouto out of his sight. It was a rule that he was to be accompanied when they were outside of their home. Sasuke knew that he couldn't hover over him at all times but even with another member of Taka with Kouto, Sasuke couldn't sit still until they got home. He often sent a shadow clone to follow them.

His protectiveness was fierce but it was nothing compared to Hinata who initially insisted she be with her son at all times. She dotted over him but even he saw how restless Kouto was getting and was starting to be less polite about reminding her that he wasn't a helpless baby. They had all suffered from cabin fever but he was a child with a lot of energy, being cooped up made him restless.

While he pushed all his worries aside to get some extra hours of sleep in, his nephew was dealing with his own troubles.

Without needing to open his door, Kouto knew that Sasuke had just left his mother's room. He had been doing this since they arrived and it annoyed him. Kouto thought it was insulting that they both thought he was dumb not to notice it. He had been learning from Karin how to sense chakra and Sasuke's was unmistakable.

But despite his resolve to confront them every morning, his indignation faded every time he saw them smile. It made Kouto felt bad that they felt the need to hide their affections because of him. He had seen both of them at their lowest so to see pure joy in their faces, after everything they've been through; it made him rethink a few things.

Did he love his mother? Absolutely.

Did he want her to have a boyfriend? Debatable.

Did he love Sasuke? Of course.

Did he want him to be his mother's boyfriend?

Kouto groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. They were still one big family but the shift in dynamics confused him, he unsure of how to accept it. His mother hadn't treated him any differently nor had Sasuke. But things were definitely not the same anymore.

 _I guess I could try to be happy for them… But if he messes up again or makes her cry, I'll make him regret it!_

He tossed and turned in bed until he heard everyone else start to get up. As they ate breakfast, his gray eyes watched his mother and uncle very carefully. He grimaced whenever he accidentally came across them kissing, no matter how short or innocent they were sometimes, but it was slowly becoming the new normal. He looked at Suigetsu who, in between scarfing down his food, provoked Karin into smacking him, and realized his uncle wasn't the worst his mother could do.

Kouto frowned and pushed back any conversation with Sasuke for later. He got up and took his plate to the sink. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can Karin and I go to the library?" He asked, hoping he didn't look guilty. "There are some things I want to read on and then she's to help me with my chakra."

Karin smiled smugly at Juugo who she had been competing with over who would take over Kouto's training. Kouto had been struggling with chakra control after his outburst in Konoha and Sasuke was currently focusing on the upcoming negotiations with Konoha. Even Suigetsu wouldn't be helpful until they reached weapons training.

Hinata tried not to show her disappointment. She had been adamantly against training Kouto in shinobi skills but after Sasuke came into their lives, she had changed her view. However it stung that she couldn't help him; Hinata had been one of the best in her class at chakra control but now she couldn't even risk overstimulation.

It had been advised that she not be present at any of her son's training since she could inadvertently be hurt by Kouto's lack of control. Hinata knew they were also worried she'd hurt herself since she was still accidentally activating her Byakugan. There were times that she caught herself but the times she didn't were painful and shameful.

"Sure, just be careful. You remember the quickest route home?"

Kouto nodded.

"And you know where the Mizukage's office is?"

He slightly huffed but nodded.

"And remember-"

"Don't talk to strangers, I know!" Kouto snapped. "Jeez, Mom. I'm not an idiot," he mumbled.

Hinata's eyebrows rose and she tried not to look hurt. "I would never call you that, Sweetheart." She sipped her juice and nibbled on a piece of toast.

Suigetsu dumped his dishes in the sink and subtly nudged Kouto who already regretted his outburst. "Hey Sunshine, I think I'm going to be heading out too. I have personal business to take care of. Do you want me to pick up anything from the store while I'm out?"

Surprised by his consideration, she shook her head. Even Sasuke didn't know what do make out of Suigetsu's comments. Juugo, realizing what his friend was trying to do for the couple, spoke up. "I should accompany you in case trouble arises. After all, we should try to make our stay as pleasant as possible."

"Might take long," Suigetsu replied.

"That's fine with me," Juugo said calmly.

Karin's smirk deepened. "Okay, let's get going Kouto. We have a lot to do today."

But Kouto suddenly didn't feel like going. He was under the impression that Suigetsu and Juugo were staying home today, especially after Suigetsu in particular complained the day before about feeling like Kiri shinobi were babysitting them.

He looked at all the adults in the room with suspicion until his eyes fell on his mother. She looked at him with concern but smiled nonetheless. "Have a good time, Kouto."

He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Actually, I can stay if you want. You shouldn't be alone."

Sasuke frowned. "I'll be here."

Kouto turned to look at him stoically. "Still…."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto smiled at Karin, who opened the door, before he walked inside. He nodded at everyone but beamed at the Hyuuga. "Hi, Hinata."

The way he said her voice with a hint of longing irked Sasuke, and Kouto noticed.

"Good morning, Naruto. You're kind of early for our meeting, aren't you?" She asked. Keeping a smile on her face she pointed to the laid out breakfast. "Did you eat already? If not, help yourself to some food. Everyone's pretty much done."

"Thanks!" He took the empty seat across Hinata and groaned with appreciation. "This is good! I bet you made it, right?"

She nodded.

Sasuke coughed, erasing the faint blush on Naruto's cheeks and the dopey grin on his face. The blond cleared his throat. "Right… Um, I brought over some stuff we should go over before we meet with Kakashi."

As he flipped through some documents, the others cleared out the table. Karin pushed Kouto along who was glad that Sasuke wouldn't have his mother completely to himself.

Now alone to deal with the aftermath of the invasion of Konoha, Sasuke scooted his chair closer to Hinata. "So how bad is it?" Sasuke asked looking at his friend's face. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve and the grim look on his face wasn't very comforting.

"The council is still trying push that Hinata betrayed Konoha by aiding a wanted criminal. They want her imprisoned." Naruto grimaced at Hinata's paling face. " _But_ Kakashi and Shikamaru have been going through old archives and legal stuff. We think their might be a way for Hinata to be pardoned. If she relinquishes all pensions and benefits from her ninja career, formally apologizes, and agrees to probation for at least three years, they'll leave her alone."

"What will my probation entail?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sasuke lightly scoffed causing Naruto to frown at him. He looked optimistically at Hinata. "Well, you won't be allowed to take any missions for any reason, you have to stay monitored by assigned jounin or ANBU depending on how dangerous you're considered."

At this Hinata had to refrain from laughing self-deprecatingly.

"...and have to remain in Konoha," he added quickly.

"They're out of their goddamned minds!" Sasuke erupted.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said.

"Tell Kakashi and all those sons of bitches that if they think for one fucking second-"

"Sasuke, please calm-"

Naruto leaned towards him. "Calm the hell down, Sasuke! This is just an offer they made. We should be thankful that Kakashi and Shikamaru are even helping us after the fucking mess _you_ made!"

"Um… I think Sasuke had a good-" Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's arm.

"Thankful? Are you kidding me? The whole damn village should be on their knees thanking me for not destroying it!" The air around them crackled as Sasuke felt the urge to use chidori on Naruto. "I can do it, you know I can and I will if they come for my family again there will be a massacre like the world has never seen-!"

"Stop!" Hinata stood up and slammed her palms on the table. Her voice echoed and they looked at her. "Sasuke, please don't talk like that. It scares me."

Sasuke looked ashamed but she rubbed his hand comfortingly as she took her seat. "I'm grateful I have you by my side but we need to make smart moves if we want to have a good outcome. No more spilled blood and no more pain if we can help it. Agreed?"

He stiffly nodded and gripped her hand. Naruto thinned his lips and looked away from their joining hands.

"Those terms aren't unreasonable but I can't agree to them. I can't be within the Hyuuga's reach, and I can't protect Kouto right now from other people trying to harm Kouto. He's carrying the sins of his mother and father. I can't see Kouto living in Konoha with this chaos surrounding him." Hinata smiled sadly at Naruto.

"Your clan-"

"She's not a part of that clan anymore," Sasuke briskly interrupted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "They are not a part of these negotiations. Kakashi doesn't want to involve them in any way since he can only work on behalf of the village. We're going to have to work on this one step at a time. Let's work with the village first and then see what we can do with the Hyuuga."

"So this might be all for nothing," Sasuke surmised. "Great."

"Shut up, Teme." Naruto pulled out some papers and slid them over to Hinata. "Your clan- The Hyuuga still holds a lot of influence. But if Konoha forgives you, then maybe they'll help with the Hyuuga clan and force them to leave you alone. It'll be our best bet."

Hinata slightly frowned; there were a lot of assumptions in Naruto's statement. But somehow she felt hopeful.

"Shikamaru's also been looking into clan traditions," Naruto added. "Apparently there are ways you can detach yourself from a clan. Marriage by itself usually does it." He saw Sasuke look intrigued and tried not to glare at him. "But as you know-"

"The Hyuuga don't follow that tradition. If you have the Byakugan, you belong to them until death," she said. "So I'll always be a Hyuuga."

She thought of the seal on her forehead. _I'm forever bound to them._

Naruto reached out and squeezed her hands. "Cheer up, Hinata. In the last letter, Shikamaru said there's something happening in the village that might help us out. He can't say much until he sees us but I feel good about whatever he's gonna tell us. You probably won't be chained to the Hyuuga for long."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

She smiled at Naruto and Sasuke felt the nasty sensation of jealousy creeping up.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. "Even if it falls, you have me." He kissed her, causing Naruto to quickly release her hands. "We'll just hide away and I'll just kill anyone who tries to pull any shit."

Naruto snorted. "You attacked the Hyuuga compound and threatened their lives. Kakashi said that the Aburame are just as pissed off and Tsume has been under ANBU watch since she's been trying to sneak off with packs of dogs to hunt you down. At least three _tracker_ clans want you dead so there's no hiding now!"

He saw Hinata's crestfallen face and cleared his throat. "... Sorry."

"I can do a lot more damage and you know it," Sasuke said tersely. He sensed Hinata becoming discouraged and sighed. "Still, we need backup plans. Naruto, we won't step a foot in Konoha if there's a hint of any legitimate threat against Kouto or Hinata."

"But what about you? Or Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu?" Hinata turned to look at Naruto. "What is Konoha going to do to them?"

"Hiding you doesn't look good for your friends but Konoha has bigger issues to consider. Mostly they're off the hook," Naruto assured her. "Except for Sasuke and that Suigetsu guy...well, like I said, almost everyone wants them executed."

Hinata started to frantically stammer and turned to an indifferent Sasuke. "As usual," he said stoically.

Naruto turned serious. "Sasuke, you attacked the village. Your partner really hurt some innocent people retrieving Hinata from her cell. The riot in the prison-"

"Suigetsu technically didn't kill anyone," Sasuke replied. "He merely created a distraction."

"There's still blood on his hands," Naruto pointed out. "Sakura and Shizune managed to save many lives but he's to blame for the chaos."

"We were merely rescuing Hinata and Kouto after they were abducted by Konoha shinobi," Sasuke explained. "She pleaded with them and they refused to listen. Maybe if they did, things would've gone differently."

Thinking about her team made her heart ache. Their clans were rightly upset and she hoped they didn't hate her. Despite everything that went down, they were her closest friends and many times a better support system than her own clan.

"Naruto, have you gotten word about Shino and Kiba?" she asked quietly. "Are they doing any better?"

Suppressing any feelings of guilt was hard to do when Sasuke saw Hinata look so miserable. He couldn't imagine how she'd feel if he had given into darker intentions.

"Aside from being released from the hospital, there hasn't been much information about their health in the letters. Kakashi said he's been meeting with Shibi and Tsume but he won't say much until we see him," Naruto said. "Look, we all need to really face reality, think about what we can compromise on before we lose everything. Look at these things Shikamaru sent over and talk about it for the next few days until we meet Kakashi to officially start negotiations."

Hinata nodded while Sasuke exhaled deeply with annoyance. They walked him to the door and Hinata pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Naruto. We can always trust you to give us hope when it feels pointless."

"Hinata…" Naruto cleared his throat and tried to look awe-inspiring. "We don't give up, right? We don't have to accept anything we think will hurt you. All that matters to me is keeping you and Kouto safe."

"And Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and-"

"Of course," he insisted. "And we'll figure out the Hyuuga later. If we stopped Madara and Kaguya, this should be a breeze." He quickly kissed her temple and softly rubbed her shoulders. He turned to the Uchiha who had narrowed his eyes into slits. "Teme. See you soon."

Sasuke grunted and they shook hands, their grips getting tighter and tighter. Both subtly rubbed their sore hands after they walked away from each other.

Hinata had already walked back and started to scan over the first couple of pages but it seemed that Naruto took all her optimism with him. The more she read, the more depressed she got. Suddenly she felt Sasuke's arms around her.

He nuzzled his face against her neck. "We can go through it later," he murmured. "Let's just forget all about Konoha and its stupid ninja." He frowned, "Especially loud, annoying, blonde ninjas."

Despite the gravity of the situation that they would face in a matter of days, Hinata couldn't help chuckle. "Be nice."

"I think you're nice enough for both of us," he grumbled and pulled away.

Hinata dropped her jaw. "Sasuke!"

"I'm just saying, you didn't have to hug him."

She pushed the folder away and stifled a giggle; Sasuke pouts exactly like Kouto. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I prefer to look ugly then." He led her into the living room and pulled her into his lap. She squirmed when his hands trailed up her leg.

"Sasuke!"

He froze, wondering if he being too forward.

"Not here," she whispered playfully. Hinata hopped off his lap and rushed to his room, quickly followed by an eager Sasuke. He kicked his door shut and briskly walked to Hinata.

Sasuke rubbed her thighs, up and down, going higher each time. "You know, seeing how friendly you get with Naruto makes me feel possessive." Hinata gasped when his fingers started to tease her. "I get this feeling like I need to remind you why you chose me."

His other hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Sasuke slid his middle finger between her lower lips. Hinata cried out, allowing him to shove his tongue into her stuttering mouth. She gasped and whimpered into his mouth as he rubbed her clit several times. Her knees buckled a little. She spread her legs a little more, granting him better access.

Hinata grabbed the back of his head and pulled him off of her mouth, quickly moving her lips to his neck. As he continued to finger her, she bit down on his neck.

Sasuke growled, the mixture of pain and pleasure causing him to involuntarily cease his actions. Regaining focus, he resumed to furiously rub her bead and relished in the sounds of her whimpering. Her entire upper body spasmed as her orgasm began, and Hinata leaned against him.

He held her in place until her orgasm had fully stopped. Sasuke knew she was ready for more when her hands fumbled with his pants. He happily helped her out and freed his erection.

Soon the only sounds were his grunts, her cries and shouts, and the slapping of flesh. Both were grateful that they were the only ones in the house, liberating them to express every sensation and feeling as passionate as they wanted.

.

.

Sasuke laid his head on her stomach; both of them were completely spent. He had taken her many times, making the bed a mess as he flipped her into every position he could think of, her body writhing under him in ecstasy.

She hadn't seen him be this aggressive when they made love but she liked it. In the back of her mind she wondered how much jealousy had factored into how intense it was. Hinata twirled a lock of his hair around her finger.

 _Oh Sasuke, can't you be like this without making me feel guilty?_

"Wanna take a bath together?" He asked huskily. "Before the mob comes home?"

"Sure," she smiled and let him lead her to his bathroom.

They enjoyed the quietness as they soaked in the tub. Hinata hummed as she massaged his scalp. It was during moments like this that Sasuke felt completely at peace. There was no one trying to kill him, he didn't feel murderous, he wasn't on guard. And it was all because he had a person that truly loved him and he loved just as hard in return.

Hinata was more than he could've hoped for after everything that happened in his quest for justice. They still had battles to fight but right now, he could pretend that they were the only people in the world.

 _This would've been our life if we weren't found._

Sasuke tried to keep his mood from darkening and ruining this rare moment.

 _But we're going to be okay. Hinata and Kouto... They're here and I won't let anyone hurt them again._

Sasuke leaned back against Hinata, between her legs. He idly traced circles on her knees as she finished washing his hair.

"Hinata."

She hummed in response.

"Be honest. How are you feeling about the meeting? Do you think we'll make any progress?"

Hinata sighed, "It's unrealistic to hope that it'd be resolved quickly, mostly because I'm afraid that my clan is going to make it harder for everyone. At least Kakashi is on our side."

Sasuke snorted and she wrapped her arms around him. "He is," Hinata insisted. "I trust him more than my own father to try to keep us safe. And then there's Naruto."

He tensed and she kissed his shoulders. "He's fighting for us, too. There are a few people left that I trust with my son and I have faith in him. Naruto wants the best for us and we desperately need his support. We also need Kakashi, Shikamaru, the Mizukage, and anyone who offers help. We can't fight this battle with brute strength. We need diplomacy and if it means less people get hurt, then I can be more patient. I don't want to cause anyone else any pain."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, letting his body relax against hers. "He still… Naruto still cares for you, more than anyone here. If it wasn't for you, I doubt he'd be fighting as hard," he admitted.

He frowned at thought of his best friend and how he'd been sort of withdrawn. Naruto was present at most meal times but he was rarely alone with him. He was obviously upset over the news of their relationship but was trying to maintain a positive attitude. Despite all the times he wished Naruto had gave him space, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Hinata remained quiet. In some sense, she would always love Naruto but her heart beat for her son first, then Sasuke. Itachi would still be the one that truly got away, the one with the lost future. But even the eldest Uchiha still took precedence over her first love.

"But I love you," she said softly.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin. "I love you, too." He turned his head to kiss her and then rested his head against her shoulder. "And I suppose you're right. I can't rely on just killing all our enemies. I'd be the next Madara since it'd mean wiping out just about the whole world. So I'll try to remain calm at the meeting."

"That's good," she said.

Sasuke heard the uncertainty in her voice. "But in case I start to lose my temper, I'll need to remember what's at stake. So tell me honestly what you want out of this. I want you to tell me your hopes and dreams."

He waited patiently for Hinata to think.

"I want to us to be happy and not hunted," she finally said.

He shook his head. "Tell me what that looks like. Describe it as best as you can."

"I want Kouto to not feel pressured to be a ninja. I want you to not have to kill again for our sake. I want Karin to see Ryuu again. I want Juugo to have a sanctuary he can live in peace. I want Suigetsu… around," she stated.

Sasuke chuckled softly. No one really knew what his aspirations were aside from assembling the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. But judging how he and Chojuro weren't exactly hitting it off, it seemed out of reach.

"But I also feel selfish because deep down I do want my family to accept us. I want to be with my friends, for Shino and Kiba to be in my life again. I miss them and Kurenai sensei. Konoha is still a part of me," Hinata revealed. "I can't forget them."

He exhaled softly as to not show how much he hated hearing that. For Sasuke, it was extremely easy to cut all ties. But Hinata had been deeply rooted in the village before she left. She had people that she still cared for in Konoha and he hated that she felt torn. In a perfect world, she'd be surrounded by all her loved ones.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I want Taka to find their purpose outside of my own needs. I feel like an asshole making them fugitives again. It's obvious Karin feels bitter about Ryuu," he admitted. "I also want Kouto to be free of all these problems…"

Sasuke grunted with frustration. "And I know he didn't want everyone to know but… it's just fucked up that they believe a lie. They all think the village is perfect but the truth needs to be told. I want the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha massacre to be known. I want people to stop taking their anger out on Kouto and know why I'm so fucked up."

"I want Konoha to be held accountable by its people," he whispered. "I don't want to be the only villain anymore."

He was immediately embraced by her and he started feeling better. "You'll always be my hero," she said lovingly. She resumed washing him and hearing Hinata hum, Sasuke started to relax.

He was grateful to have the people that loved him, even if a certain nephew was a bit standoffish. His frown deepened as he thought about Kouto. Sasuke was still expecting him to sabotage their relationship, but so far his nephew was relatively well behaved since they announced their relationship. It was obvious that he was still trying to grasp the fact that they were together but aside from some snide comments or looks, Kouto wasn't making his life any harder.

Still, Sasuke was worried about Kouto forcing his emotions down and eventually snapping like he did at breakfast.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked. She felt his muscles tense.

"Just more Uchiha jealousy," he replied.

She groaned with annoyance; Hinata was hoping that he wouldn't keep bringing up Naruto's feelings towards her especially after making love and assuring him that she only had eyes for him.

"Not me, Kouto." Sasuke clarified, a bit insulted. "I sort of hoped he would always be that little guy that looked up to me. Now he's keeping his distance and taking out his frustration on you. Maybe he feels like I'm taking you away."

"We just need to show him that he's still the center of _our_ world but also that Mommy can share her love and attention," Hinata said. "I'm lucky to have two special guys in my life now."

His heart swelled with delight.

"Still, I can't wait until it's all settled and he stops hating me so we can go back to being normal. I mean, how will he react when we have kids and -"

Hinata tensed and Sasuke felt his throat close up.

 _Shit._

The once soothing silence now felt stifling.

He had spoken impulsively and without much thought but the goal of restoring his clan had been in his mind for so long. It had remained even after his final fight with his beloved brother. Only in the direct aftermath of the war did he second guess the validity of it.

Was his clan worth reviving if all they brought was chaos, death and destruction? When he thought he was the only one left, the answer had been a definite 'no' and the tainted legacy would've died with him.

Then he saw Kouto and any negative thoughts he had were erased. The child was the saving grace that restored his hope and the clan's integrity.

It was enough, until he felt _it_. As soon as he knew that Hinata returned his feelings, the dream of creating his family returned. Hinata was perfect in his eyes and to have a child with her would complete his life. All the pain and misery that the world forced on him at a very young age could remain in the past for good. He wouldn't look back or wallow in misery because he would have more to live for.

But he hadn't factored Hinata's opinion and now he felt like a fool. Her reaction told him enough and although he wasn't upset at her, he couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt.

"We should get out before we get look like prunes."

"Sasuke."

"Or you can stay longer if you want," he said quickly. "Anyways, I think that tomorrow we should all sit down and go over the information Konoha sent. We can decide who will guard Kouto while we meet with them because there's no way he should be present."

"About what you said-"

The water splashed as he started to rise from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I personally think Karin is the better option-"

"Don't leave." Hinata held on to his arm. "Sasuke, don't ignore me."

He looked down, ashamed that he was afraid to see the judgmental look on her face. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, readying for the oncoming emotional blow.

Hinata was conflicted and took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "I love you. I really do, with all my heart. But I don't want to give you false hope," she said. Her voice cracked with emotion. "It was hard being a single mother, running away from everything. Even with Masao, it didn't feel like I was doing a good enough job. I felt like a failure many times and being a parent brings you a new level of fear you could never understand until you have children of your own. You'd kill for them, do anything to protect them."

Sasuke listened intently. "But I already feel that way," he whispered. And it was true; he'd have no problem killing anyone who hurt Kouto.

Hinata nodded. "I used that instinct as a source of strength because I couldn't just give up. He relies on me to keep him safe and happy. And up until recently I did. I had my kunoichi training to fall back on and could stop a heart with my fingertips."

He shot his head up, realizing what she was getting at. "Hinata…"

"I could protect Kouto back then. I wasn't the strongest but I could do _something_. Now I'm so weak I can't even be with my baby when he trains. I'm useless, a liability and what kind of mother will I be if I can't even see the danger approaching-"

Sasuke pulled her up from the tub and hugged her. "Stop, you are the strongest person I know. Kouto knows how lucky he is to have you and you are a wonderful mother. I thought the Uchiha were cursed but when I saw you and Kouto, I knew that there was hope for something better."

He smiled at her. "You raised Kouto to be a good person."

"Thank you," she replied. But she then shook her head. "I had help. Without Masao, I'd been lost and a mess. But there's only so much I can do _now_. I'm not ready to have more children, not until we have a permanent home and we can finally stop running. I tried to give Kouto a good life and now he's been traumatized."

"Yeah, ever since I came into your lives," Sasuke muttered.

Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed. "No, you made us better too. It'd be nice to expand our family. And we will, when the time is right."

Feeling hopeful, he grinned at her. "I'll try not to let you down and be a good father to them."

"You already are, silly," she said cheerfully. "Kouto is also lucky to have you." Sasuke was stunned and she closed his gaping mouth. "But you shouldn't be so scared of him or else all our kids will walk over you."

He grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. "Don't feel pressured by what I said. I was just thinking ahead and if it doesn't happen, I'm still grateful to have you and Kouto."

Hinata placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Just be a bit patient. I've always wanted to be the parent I never got but until I can provide a stable and healthy environment for them, I can't bring another innocent life into this. Kouto doesn't deserve to live like this. I need to fix this mess first."

"And we will," Sasuke insisted. "Whatever life has in store, we'll face it together and keep our family together. I will give you and Kouto a good life."

Feeling better, she smiled. "And when we're done with this, we can get to work on expanding our family without any worries. I've always wanted a large family."

"Little blond haired kids?" Sasuke joked halfheartedly. "Those whiskers might be genetic, you know."

She groaned. "Sasuke…" He looked at her skeptically and she shrugged in defeat. "Okay, I admit it. I loved Naruto since I was a child. It was just natural to think like that in the past."

Sasuke gave a smile that she knew was forced.

"But now I only see children that have your playful smirk, your hair-" She ran her hands through his jet black, wet hair.

"But your nose and cheeks," he said lovingly. Hinata giggled when he poked her left cheek. "Besides, Uzumaki genes will guarantee hot tempered kids. You'd regret giving birth to mini Naruto."

Hinata laughed louder and shook her head. "I'd love all my children. They'd be perfect like Kouto."

Thinking of the smallest Uchiha made Sasuke chuckle. "I'll have to sleep with one eye open if I do get you pregnant."

Her sides began to hurt as she laughed along. "He won't be that bad."

"Hn. We'll see." Sasuke started to rub her body dry with the towel, his movements becoming more sensual. Hinata closed the distance between them, kissing his neck.

He groaned with appreciation. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing these kinds of things if we want to wait to have kids." But his hands continued their actions.

Hinata looked sheepish. "I've thought ahead. I asked Karin to get some pills for me."

"Pills?" Sasuke frowned.

 _Birth control._

"And where did she get them? Actually, who gave them to her? Have you had them tested for poison? Hinata-"

"The Mizukage's doctor is as trust worthy as we can get here. Mei has given me her word about his abilities and dependability. He's been her doctor before she became Mizukage," Hinata calmly replied.

His eyes hardened and she knew that he still didn't trust anyone outside their circle. "Karin also analyzed them for any poisons and nothing came up." She bit her lower lip. "And I've been taking them after our first time."

Still unconvinced, Sasuke pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Just tell me next time, okay? I want to know what's going. You're my world, Hime."

"I will." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He started to relax and she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning. "I'm so lucky to have such a strong, handsome, smart and _understanding_ -"

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?"

"I was thinking… No one knows how to remove the seal, right? We're at the mercy of the Hyuuga. But what if there was a chance we could talk to someone who has experience with it?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke pulled away and peered down at her, questioningly. "Who?"

His scowl deepened as she smiled nervously at him. "Ao."

"Mei's creepy bodyguard? You want to trust him? No one knows how he stole his Byakugan, what if he tries to take your eyes? Or what if he wants Kouto's, too?!" Sasuke's Sharingan swirled and she felt dizzy looking at it.

Hinata's eyes fluttered and she quickly looked away. Sasuke immediately steadied her. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Just turn it off. I can't look at it," Hinata mumbled softly. She pushed him away and kept her gaze on the floor.

Sasuke's dark eye returned and he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I would never put you under a genjutsu. I-"

"It's not you. I know you wouldn't do that to me. It's just the seal," Hinata replied, feeling slightly bitter that her impotence was on display. "Your Sharingan is already so powerful and this condition made it easier for me to be susceptible to fall under its gaze, whether you mean it or not."

Sasuke wrapped another cotton towel around her shoulders. "I hate seeing you like this."

Hinata pressed her head against his chest. "You know what I want to do. I want to find out if he can help."

Despite the alarms going off in his head, he saw her desperate need to get the seal removed. If he had the choice, he'd just drag her father or grandmother here and torture them into giving up everything they knew about the Caged Bird Seal. But he'd just end up make things worse for everyone.

"Okay."

She looked up with slight hesitation, concerned that his eyes would hurt her. It upset him that she had some apprehension looking at him.

What would happen if Kouto with his lack of restrain looked at her with his own Sharingan?

 _That damned seal!_

"But I'll have to be there every time you talk with him. I don't trust him at all," Sasuke emphasized.

Hinata nodded. "He's the closest I'll get to any sort of answer on how to work around this seal. I want to be strong again. I want to protect my baby… or babies."

He chuckled. "You'll be a force to be reckoned with, Hinata." Hinata put on one of his oversized shirts and crawled on his bed, hugging a pillow, hoping to soothe away the lingering effects of her dizzy spell. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"No, but can you just lay with me?" she asked.

Without another word he pulled on a pair of sweats and crawled behind her, hugging her close. Her still wet hair splayed out underneath her, wetting his pillows but he didn't care. It wasn't like he was planning on sleeping here tonight anyways.

.

.

Kouto ran past Karin and up to his room to put his new books away. He was also excited to show his mother and Sasuke the progress he was making under Karin's tutelage. However his enthusiasm dwindled as he searched for Hinata. He glanced out at the small garden in the back before obvious irritation appeared on his face. Concentrating on the surrounding chakra signatures, his suspicion was confirmed much to his dismay.

"Hey Kiddo, do you want me to fix us something to eat? You used a lot of energy today."

"I'm not hungry," he replied.

Karin saw him head to Sasuke's room and was glad that there was no spike in energy coming from there. Satisfied that the young boy wouldn't be mentally scarred, she rummaged through the fridge.

 _Wait, what if they don't have any clothes on?! Shit!_

"Kouto!" Karin harshly whispered as she chased after him.

But he was too far away and quickly opened Sasuke's door. Kouto saw his mother and Sasuke in a loving embrace, sleeping soundly. He wanted to shake them awake, shove his uncle off or squeeze between them. But as he took his first step, he saw how relaxed and calm they looked.

Pushing aside the initial feeling of resentment, he closed the door and walked past a relieved Karin. Kouto headed to his room where he'd try to preoccupy his mind with his books. The young boy decided to let them rest for a while longer.

An hour later, he remained quiet when he heard his mother hurriedly make her way to her room. During dinner, he puffed his chest out as Karin told everyone how he was coming along in his training. Kouto blushed as his mother praised his work ethic but bit back the urge to growl when Sasuke ruffled his hair.

Nothing felt out of the ordinary, which is what he wanted. Deep down, Kouto was anxious to talk privately to his mother and Sasuke. He didn't want Suigetsu to make this more uncomfortable with his jokes. But the other two wouldn't help either; Karin and Juugo were obviously on _his_ side.

He just needed to talk to his mother and uncle.

.

.

Kouto looked up from his book; Sasuke was coming up the stairs. He turned off his lamp and waited by his door. Just as Sasuke opened the door to Hinata's room, Kouto's flew open.

Caught, Sasuke quickly closed Hinata's door. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Why are _you_ up?" Kouto patronizingly asked. "Actually, why are you going into my mom's room?"

The tips of Sasuke's ears burned but aside from that his face didn't betray him. "I was just going to talk to her about something."

"Is it the same thing you talk to her about every night?" His nephew asked, crossing his arms.

The silence felt heavy.

"Fine, get in," Sasuke sighed. He opened the door and Hinata looked mortified as Kouto walked in and sat on her bed.

"Why are you sneaking around? Do you guys think I'm stupid or something?" He narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "I thought you guys were going to be honest about everything."

"We want to sleep together-" Sasuke bluntly replied.

"In the same room," Hinata added quickly. Her face burned and she hoped that the moonlight wouldn't show how flustered she felt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Kouto, we were trying to make it easier for you to accept things. You didn't want our rooms next to each other when we first moved in, and I see how uncomfortable you get when we're affectionate. But I also don't want you to think that you can keep us apart forever."

"T-that's not what I'm trying to do!" Kouto said defensively. He looked at his mother. "I'm not, honest!"

"I know, Kouto," Hinata softly replied. "Maybe we're also allowing it to happen because we're trying not to upset you."

"And that's going to have to change if you don't want to be babied anymore." Sasuke sat next to him. "Your mother has a lot more patience than I do because I can't go a single night without sleeping next to her. It's nice to dream and not have nightmares."

Kouto arms slowly uncrossed and a look of sympathy appeared on his face. "I guess that's good."

"I'm going to move in first thing tomorrow," Sasuke added. "There's no need to hide anymore since we aren't doing anything wrong."

"No, we aren't," Hinata agreed. "This is wonderful. I feel blessed to have my two favorite guys on the same page."

Reluctantly, Kouto turned his gaze to his mother. Instantly he knew he couldn't deny her any bit of happiness. She smiled at him and he crawled up to her arms so she could hold him. "Mom…" He mumbled. "Just don't do any gross things while I'm around."

Hinata tensed and Sasuke tried not to look to guilty; there were a few times when he'd get frisky and try to get her in the mood.

"Can I sleep here just for tonight, too?" Kouto asked. "Sasuke doesn't have to leave either."

"Of course!" Hinata replied, unknowingly cutting off Sasuke who was reluctant to agree. The bed wasn't big enough for all three to sleep comfortingly so he hoped Kouto would decide to leave. But he had inherited his stubbornness from both sides.

They all huddled close, back to chest with Sasuke bringing up the rear. He was glad that he hadn't been next to his nephew since he was still peeved at his intrusion. Blissfully ignorant of Sasuke's irritation, Kouto kept a firm grip of his mother's arm around him.

"Good night, baby," Hinata said sleepily.

"Good night." Both Sasuke and Kouto had replied.

Kouto turned around in confusion but Hinata kept her eyes closed, hoping that they could just pretend it didn't just happen. Her son narrowed his eyes and huffed, " _I'm_ her baby, weirdo."

Sasuke declined to dignify that with a response.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Mom, will I still be your favorite if you have more babies?" Kouto whispered to Hinata. "I mean, they might be like _him_ so at least I'll be the cutest."

"Good night, Kouto!" Sasuke called out.

.

.

.

Shino walked behind Kiba's house where his friend was waiting for him. He sat down beside him and they both stared quietly as Tamaki played with Akamaru and a few cats.

"I…"

"I missed you, too," Kiba interrupted. He smiled at Shino who stared back understandingly. "So, what are we going to do? The news about Neji still feels unreal. I mean, do you think it's a good thing?"

Shino shrugged. "I don't know yet. I feel happy for him but selfishly I wonder if it might be a good thing for Hinata too."

Kiba scoffed in disagreement.

"His seal was removed which means that there's hope that Hinata's can too," Shino pointed out. "We just need to find out how exactly it happened."

"But didn't you hear? There are rumors that he's going to try to overthrow the Hyuuga leadership. I'm not their biggest fan and if he hadn't been a fucking asshole when we found Hinata, then I'd be cheering him on." Kiba frowned as he mindlessly pulled on some nearby grass. "Neji being the heir or even clan _leader_ , having control over Hinata and her son… I don't know, man. It doesn't sound very reassuring."

"I have my concerns as well." Shino's eyes focused on the kikaichū that crawled around his hand; his bugs had just recently started acting normal. "Hanabi's keeping me updated on things and although she's not saying it, I know she's nervous about their upcoming fight. I offered to help her get ready when I fully recover but I don't know if we have enough time."

"So then we're just supposed to do nothing?" Kiba asked. "What if she loses?"

"First most we'll need to protect her, for Hinata's sake. It'd devastate her if her little sister is being harmed. She's also the only Hyuuga we can trust," Shino said. "And we'll just need to use all our resources to make it hard for Neji and his grandmother to get to Hinata or Kouto. I'm almost ready to fight again."

"Me too," Kiba said. But he still had some reservations about the extent of his abilities. He was training with Kurenai to overcome genjutsu but wasn't making as much progress as he would've liked. It was frustrating.

"Do you think she's forgiven us?" Kiba asked. "I mean, we put her in a shittier situation."

"I think she knows we honestly thought we were doing the right thing and didn't want her or her son to get hurt. But if she doesn't then we'll just need to try to make it up to her," Shino replied. "And we'll know soon enough. I've talked to my father and we've met with Kakashi a few times. Today we came to an agreement. In exchange for dropping our clan's grievances against the Uchiha, I want to talk to her face to face."

"What?!"

"A grievance is-"

Kiba shoved him. "Yeah, I know! I'm not a dummy, jerk. Anyways, do you think I can do the same?" He asked excitedly. This was the first time he felt like smiling. "I mean, my clan's not noble and uppity like yours but can I at least tag along?"

"I'm not against it." Shino dusted his jacket, trying to ignore the dig at his family. "As heir to my clan, Kakashi was happy to agree probably to lessen his stress. My father wasn't so eager to agree but he respected my decision. The Hokage will inform them when he sees them and I hope that they agree."

Kiba grinned but then looked confused. "I can't believe you've forgiven him, though. Just thinking about that fucker makes my blood boil."

"Truthfully, I won't forgive Sasuke and I still want to hurt him and his friend. But I need to see Hinata again, and to restore our friendship. She made a mistake not trusting us in the beginning. We'll finally talk calmly and find out what she wants. If Hinata wants to stay away, I don't want to force her to come back. That was our mistake. We all made mistakes and suffered because of them."

His friend nodded solemnly in agreement.

" _But_ if she wants to come home, then I'll be more than ready to help her settle in," Shino continued. "I just want to help her however I can."

"Damn, my mom is gonna kill me when I tell her. But I also don't want to make it into an 'us vs Hinata' thing. We're her friends, dammit!" Kiba exclaimed. Feeling optimistic, his face finally broke into a large smile. "And with us by her side, there's no one that can get to her or Kouto."

Tamaki's giggles briefly caught their attention, causing Kiba to turn to look at his girlfriend. He loved her and felt lucky that she had stayed by his side.

"And Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"He can fall on his sword for all I care," he replied blissfully. "Hopefully over and over and over and over…"

.

.

"Do you have everything?" Shizune asked.

Shikamaru rolled his shoulders and holstered his pack over them. "Yeah, I double checked myself."

Kakashi's assistant smiled, knowing that he was much more reliable than their boss. Lately however, the Hokage had been more irritable and quick to snap. Everyone knew that the situation was serious and he had to tread the waters carefully. Setting aside the physical damages, he was balancing the concerns of the villagers, the council's pressures, and the rising political tension.

"I'll hold down the fort until he returns so make sure he doesn't stress out too much, okay?" She asked.

"Of course."

But he knew that it was impossible not to worry about the village and its people. Personally he was hesitant to leave especially after Ino went into labor prematurely. The stress had been too much for her but thankfully they had safely delivered Inojin. Seeing Sai and Ino fawn over their son made him think about his own life. Leaving the new parents was easier when he remembered that Choji was on hand; he was taking his role as godfather just as serious as Shikamaru did with Mirai.

However despite the good outcome, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel bitter towards Sasuke in particular. His actions had a ripple effect and it affected the people he cared about. Remaining calm when he saw his smug face would be incredibly hard.

Just as he was going to knock on Kakashi's door, it opened. Hanabi Hyuuga briefly acknowledged his presence with a nod as she walked away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kakashi said uncharacteristically. He hastily stuffed a scroll into a bag and handed it to one of his ANBU guards.

"Should we worry about the Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked as Kakashi put on his hat.

"We should always worry about them," Kakashi said cryptically. He then grinned cheerfully at Shikamaru. "But right now, we'll focus on the reason why I'm headed for an early grave."

"I guess we should be off," he replied.

They traveled swiftly towards Kiri, both hoping their first encounter with Sasuke wouldn't end violently.

.

.

.

Aoi walked away from the grisly scene. It hadn't taken long for his audible genjutsu to cause his target to butcher his younger brother without hesitation. Despite the cries of the child, the young man stuck him down until his screams were silenced. Then he just stood there, an empty shell, waiting for Aoi's next command.

The green haired man simply walked away. But the experiment wasn't done; they needed to see how long his target would be under the effects. In the initial trials, civilian victims remained under his illusions. It was a bit insulting considering that it was near impossible for them to escape any form of genjutsu under their own power. However Orochimaru wanted to make sure that he hadn't squandered the gifts he gave him so he grudgingly complied.

After a few trials, they started kidnapping shinobi from various villages making sure not to leave an obvious pattern. The genin were easy enough but now he had moved on to chunin level ninja. Nori relished in his initial failures and crackled like the red haired witch he considered her.

Yet with his latest trial being this successful, Aoi felt confident he was ready. He headed towards Orochimaru's laboratory. He bowed and remained bent at the knee until he was addressed by his master.

"Have you failed this soon already?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, Master."

"Are you sure?" The sannin chuckled mockingly, "It's much too soon to see if you succeeded."

"Master, I assure you I'm ready for my mission. I can guarantee that I will secure the assets and-"

Orochimaru sighed dramatically and crossed his arms. "Your eagerness is admirable but I'm afraid that we aren't going to rush into Sasuke's den just to satisfy your ego. My plan will proceed when _all_ the pieces are in place. Do you understand?"

Aoi shook in fear as his voice grew colder and more sinister. "My apologies, Master. I was merely trying to show you that I'm grateful that you chose me for such an important mission. I'll continue to work until you deem the time ready."

"Correct answer."

Aoi scrambled away, trying to avoid Nori's mocking gaze.

"Master, as much as I enjoyed seeing the failure be put in his place, why are we postponing our attack? We don't need Aoi. Send me and a few of my men and we will grab the child," Nori insisted. "Please."

Despite being one of his favorites, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her proclamation. "I'm honored to have so many of my subjects ready to make my dreams come true. However while Sasuke and his family doesn't have any _real_ protection, we will wait. While the child is the main target, the Hyuuga woman still has her uses despite the unfortunate news that she has been sealed."

Nori remained confused.

"It's a blessing that the Uchiha bloodline didn't end with Sasuke. The Uchiha child is a rarity, one that cannot be harmed in any way. But if something happens to him or his Sharingan, then my dreams die with him. However with the Hyuuga having taken a liking to Uchiha men, I have more specimens," he said ominously.

"She's expecting?" Nori asked in disbelief.

"She will be soon enough," Orochimaru smirked. "My eyes on the ground have assured me of their frequent coitus but they'll be helped along to assure pregnancy. And when it's time, I'll be swift to obtain my deserved treasures."

"Then what's the use of Aoi if he can barely control a Chunin?" Nori questioned.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I was infuriated to hear of her sealing but it's a blessing in disguise. When I control the mother, I'll also have full control the children. I get word that the time is right, you and Aoi will have your chance to show how grateful you are to be my subjects."

Nori nodded; she was anticipating a fight with the escaped experiments and wondered who she'd face off with. After all, no one knew their greatest weaknesses better than the man that nurtured their gifts.

The sannin dismissed the woman. He kept the perverse smirk on his face as he thought of the insider he had in Kiri and couldn't wait to break Sasuke. Unbeknownst to his own ninja, Orochimaru was working on an integral part of the planned assault. Sasuke was incredibly powerful but emotionally unstable and no one knew how to manipulate the Uchiha more than the Snake Sannin.

* * *

AN: It's been a hot minute since my last update, hasn't it? So yeah, New Year same me. LOL, I'm laid back as hell so it takes a lot to rile me up. But tbh, it reeks of pretentiousness when someone tells me they're unfollowing this story. I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me an explanation (psst, I don't care to know why). You do you and I'll do me. K? Awesome!

Guys! We're almost to a major shakeup and I can't wait. What's up must come down, and it might go down in the next chapter…


	22. Soldier

_Soldier keep on marching on_

 _Head down till the work is done_

 _Waiting on that morning sun_

 _Soldier keep on marching on_

They had three days until Kakashi's arrival and everyone was feeling anxious except for Suigetsu who was always in a joking mood. He often drew the ire of Sasuke in particular but he managed to restrain himself. Kouto also had a hand in saving Suigetsu, reminding Sasuke that his friend was simply trying to lighten up the moon. He didn't say anything, but he could tell by the way Kouto fought the urge to smile or laugh at some of his jokes.

If he was smiling, then Sasuke had hope that everything was going to be okay.

Hinata was another case, she was quieter than usual and he often noticed she was lost in her thoughts. Not only were they expecting a visit from Konoha, they had also managed to secure a meeting with Ao.

Despite the polite hospitality extended to them, Sasuke still didn't trust him. His gut told him that Ao would only be willing to help him if he received something in return and he feared what that entailed.

He and Hinata had arrived in the Mizukage Tower and waited in a bland room for Ao's arrival. After a few silent minutes the door opened and Ao, along with Mei, entered. Hinata stood up and while Sasuke reluctantly did the same.

"Hinata, Sasuke," Mei greeted them. "I'll leave you to your business with Ao but I want to remind you that Chojuro and some of my Anbu will be stationed nearby. They are forbidden to listen in as promised but if you harm Ao, I cannot guarantee that you'll leave the building alive."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Hinata assured her that they weren't looking to hurt her bodyguard. Mei smiled at the other woman and left, pitying her for being stuck with the arrogant Uchiha.

 _He's been nothing but trouble for all that cross his path._

They sat down; a tense feeling growing in Hinata's chest as she stared back at the man who her father had often disparaged for his thievery. It seemed like Hinata couldn't help but surround herself with people that Hiashi despised.

"I'm s-s-sure," Hinata started. She cleared her throat. "I'm sure you know about my seal-"

"Yes." Ao looked indifferent.

"Well, I was hoping that as the only person who possesses a Byakugan outside the Hyuuga you'd be able to help me," she continued. "After all, no one has been able to do what you did."

"Hmm." Ao's furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure it's wise to reveal my secrets, young Hyuuga."

"I'm not sure it's wise to decline," Sasuke said coldly.

The Mizukage's bodyguard sneered at the Uchiha before turning to Hinata. "While I sympathize with your situation, it's hard to feel compelled to help when your guard dog keeps snapping its jaws."

Hinata held Sasuke's hand under the table and squeezed. "I apologize for Sasuke's temper but please don't provoke him either. Let me clarify, I'm not asking you to reveal how you acquired your eye. I'm not seeking revenge or retribution. I'm asking you if it's possible to remove this seal."

At this Ao looked intrigued and Sasuke squeezed her hand back.

"May you remove your bandages?" He asked.

She slowly unraveled them, displaying her seal. Quickly, Ao stood up and walked over to her side. The second he touched her face, he found himself pinned to the floor.

"Don't touch her," Sasuke hissed.

Hinata pulled him away from Ao. "Sasuke… control yourself." Her wide eyes pleaded with him and Sasuke realized that he had royally messed up.

Ao coughed and dusted his clothes. "Like I said, muzzle the Uchiha dog and then perhaps you can seek me out again."

As he started to make his way to the door, Sasuke grabbed his upper arm. "...Wait."

"Let go of me before I have you thrown in jail," Ao replied. "I could also have you all thrown out of Kirigakure for violating the conditions we agreed upon."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered. "Please. Don't go. I didn't know if you were going to-"

Ao tugged his arm free and scoffed. "Beg me not to go and I might reconsider continuing this meeting."

 _Kill him._

But Sasuke knew that he couldn't, not without there being catastrophic consequences. If he was alone, unattached, and uncaring he wouldn't even think about hesitating. But he wasn't and he didn't want to be alone again. Not when he finally had them.

"Please-"

"Bow your head."

 _Cut his head off._

Sasuke bit his tongue but complied. "Please-"

"Get on your knees, bow your head and beg me again," Ao ordered.

 _Do it. Kill him. Do it._

He closed his eyes but didn't even get one knee down before Hinata quickly pulled him up. He looked at her with shock but Hinata had a completely stoic expression as she addressed Ao.

"I apologize for Sasuke's actions. We are still trying to figure out who to trust. We'll send another request to meet when everyone calms down," she said. "Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later."

"Hinata-"

But she stayed firm as Ao narrowed his eyes. "If the Uchiha trash simply-"

"We hope to see you at a later time, Ao. And hopefully we'll all be able to talk like adults," she said. "Without threats or insults from anyone."

She smiled, further befuddling the men. She wrapped the bandages around her forehead. "Shall we go, Sasuke? I'm sure Juugo will appreciate help with dinner."

Sasuke nodded but felt horrible that he had ruined a potentially crucial partnership with Ao. The tone in her voice clearly gave away her disappointment in Sasuke and he hated himself.

"I've cleared up my afternoon for this meeting," Ao said indignantly.

"And once again, I apologize for what transpired. I truly do. I hope this doesn't sour relations with Kirigakure since we are grateful for your hospitality. We don't want to leave. But I don't want my loved ones to grovel at your feet. Sasuke apologized again and again. But I refuse to have him humiliated for my sake."

Hinata bowed and hooked her arm around Sasuke's elbow. "Let's go home."

"Hyuuga." Ao thinned his lips; he didn't want the Hyuuga to walk out. "I will not take this show of disrespect so easily. If you leave, consider any further requests to go unheard."

But she continued to smile softly. "Then we'll just try to find another way. Thank you for your time."

Curling his lip, Ao glared at Sasuke.

"As long as the Uchiha remains silent, we can continue our discussion," he said. "There's no need to further waste my time when I could be doing my job as the Mizukage's bodyguard."

"But Sasuke's concerns should be heard as well," Hinata replied. She turned to him. "I trust him more than anyone."

Sasuke didn't know he could fall even more in love with her but it seemed like she would continue to amaze him. Hinata was disappointed in him, he knew that much. But instead of scorning him, she stood up for him when he was willing to swallow his pride; even if it meant losing a very helpful ally to solve her predicament.

 _Do it for her._

Sasuke frowned and deeply bowed. "I apologize for attacking you. I don't feel comfortable with anyone near my family but I should still remember that you've all been nothing but considerate since we arrived. Please accept my apology."

At this Ao smiled haughtily and sat back down. While he thought men should have a strong backbone, seeing the Uchiha humbled was satisfying. "Continue."

Hinata rubbed Sasuke's arm and softly kissed his cheek before they sat across Ao. "Does this mean you're able to help me?"

"I'm not promising anything, Hyuuga. And based on the _very brief_ look at your seal, I can tell it's different. But it doesn't hurt to look, does it?"

Hinata removed her bandages again and held Sasuke's hand as Ao inspected her seal. He placed his hands on her head and analyzed her similar to a doctor who was checking for injuries. If she remembered correctly, Ao had extensive knowledge of the human body.

"I'm going to use my Byakugan, now," Ao warned. "It will give me a clearer insight to how your own might be compromised."

Sasuke tensed and carefully stared at him. Although he had assured everyone that he wouldn't lash out, if he felt Ao was trying to harm Hinata then he'd kill him.

"I see… Hmm…" Ao said as he analyzed the unique seal.

"So, what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not tremendously different from the usual seal I would see on another Hyuuga," Ao replied. "There are some similarities on how it attached itself to your Byakugan, likely the defense mechanism that destroys your eyes after death. But..."

Hinata frowned. "How is it different?"

"Your chakra isn't reaching your Byakugan like I would've thought. There's seems to be a blockade of some kind." Ao gingerly pressed his fingers against her temple. "It's more obvious around here."

Sasuke hated how he was softly touching her face. "Can you do something or not?" He asked with evident annoyance.

"As I said, I cannot promise anything. I'll have to study the seal more closely, see how it affects her. Can you activate your Byakugan for me? I want to see what happens to the-"

"No."

Hinata gave Sasuke a shaky smile. "Maybe it'll help." Ao looked confused and she started to explain what occurs when she tries to do so. "The pain is pretty bad so I don't know if you'll get a good look."

"I'm sorry but it might help to see how it neutralizes your Byakugan from being activated. We can hold off until you feel comfortable but I suggest getting it over with now. I can have a medical team on standby if you'd like."

"No, it's not necessary. I have Sasuke here and he'll take me home."

"Still, we have a great team of medics that can-"

"It'd be helpful to include Karin with overseeing her treatment," Sasuke interrupted. He tried to sound less annoyed that he felt. "She has incredible chakra abilities."

"We'll see." Ao wouldn't truly consider it, of course. "Whenever you're ready, Hyuuga."

Hinata took a deep breath and thought about Kouto. She would endure the pain if it ultimately meant the freedom to protect her son.

Her grip on Sasuke's hand was painful but he knew that felt a million times worse. She couldn't help but let a cry of pain escape from her, despite grinding her teeth shut. Unable to withstand the pain, she stopped trying and collapsed against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke held her protectively as she muffled her sobs and his Sharingan flashed when Ao reached out.

"Please turn my way," he asked.

Hinata weakly looked at him and he held her face much to Sasuke's displeasure. He wanted to take her home.

"Black… It's completely black, every single pathway connected to your eyes is completely obscured," he noted with fascination.

 _It's like her chakra was attacking her Byakugan. Like a virus..._

"You need to make an appointment with one of our doctors. I want a full physical exam. I'll need blood work and I'll have you start taking some supplements to help-"

"Does this mean you can help her?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm probably the closest you'll ever get to, and I've been known to do the impossible before," Ao smirked. "I need to get a full analysis of her health before I attempt to work on her seal. I don't want to accidently trigger something that has unfortunate consequences and I need to see if the rest of her body is unaffected."

Ao covered his Byakugan, much to Hinata's relief. She had nightmares as a child of people like him taking her eyes; being stared at so closely by the stolen eye of one of her clansmen as unsettling.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop by the hospital?" Ao insisted. "I heard you were seeing the Mizukage's personal doctor. I'm sure we can pull him aside to give you a quick checkup."

"No, I just want to go home. I'll set up an appointment for later," she assured him. With as much strength as she could muster, Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure to assist the Mizukage's guests. I'll be in touch, Hyuuga."

He left and Sasuke didn't realize it until he tucked Hinata in bed that Ao hadn't mentioned anything about compensation and his worry doubled as he stayed at her bedside. He didn't notice Kouto until he spoke up.

"Did it happen again?" He asked in a soft tone. He knew that after an episode, his mother had painful 'migraines'.

Sasuke tried to look comforting as he nodded but Kouto saw the worry in his face. "I'll make a plate for her and bring it up for when she wakes up." Before leaving he looked back. "Do you want me to bring one for you, too?"

"Why don't I go instead? Can you watch over her while I'm gone?"

Kouto nodded and sat at her feet, a somber look on his face. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring my food up here, too?"

He smiled at him. "Sure."

.

.

Kakashi warmly greeted Mei and assured her that their housing arrangements were perfect. Although he was only in Kirigakure for a couple of days, he knew the importance of extending extravagant hospitality to other Kages. Still, Shikamaru thought that they were going overboard and hoped that depending on how things progressed, he wouldn't have to keep a semi-permanent residency during these deliberations.

The representatives of Konoha arrived early to relax and mentally prepare but that didn't mean they were getting any rest. Knowing that Sasuke Uchiha and his gang of rogue Nin were nearby had Shikamaru on edge. He was stressed but not as much as Kakashi who had been mostly silent on the journey to Kiri.

After exchanging a few pleasantries with his blond student, Kakashi had retreated to his own room while his Anbu stood guard outside. Shikamaru's dinner remained untouched as he preferred to take long drags from his smokes as he talked with Naruto.

"So has he been stable?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded. "Mei and Chojuro haven't said anything to me and neither have Sasuke or Hinata so I assume everything's been calm."

Shikamaru nodded, he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Kurenai's been worried about Hinata and her son. Are they okay?"

At this Naruto frowned. "As okay as they can be. Kouto's physically doing okay but he doesn't really open up to me. Hinata's hurting, I can tell. She won't tell me much but I've seen a few times when that seal strikes. I hate it so much and I hate myself for not being able to do anything about it. And Sasuke doesn't let me stay when she needs to recover."

His friend saw the darkening look on his normally joyful face.

 _Naruto… I wonder how much it hurts you to see them together._

"I'm scared, Shikamaru," Naruto said in a softer voice. "What kind of damage is being done by that seal? What if… she won't be able to take it anymore? It doesn't even let her use her Byakugan. What if it ends up killing-?"

"Don't think like that."

Naruto looked up at the harshness of his tone and Shikamaru revealed the turmoil the Hyuuga clan was experiencing. The bombshell concerning Neji had him at a loss for words.

 _He's free...?_

A wide smile spread across his face and Naruto had tears falling down his cheeks. He knew the whole 'destined by fate' bullshit was exactly that, bullshit. Then he started to think about Hinata.

"So then it is possible?! We can get someone from the Hyuuga to unseal her, too! This is great! I can't wait to see her face when we tell her!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah, it might be good news for us."

"Might?"

"Neji's vying to take control of the clan and he's not Sasuke's biggest fan. What worries us is that Hanabi doesn't know if he's against Hinata either. She feels like Hinata won't be any safer with him in charge."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, no. Neji's not like that. He wants her safe return, too. We all do."

"The Hyuuga want Hinata and her son," Shikamaru pointed out. "But just like Hanabi, I'm not sure it's going to be a warm reception or if they'll remove her seal at all. Our best hope right now is that Hanabi retains her title and Hiashi decides to have mercy on Hinata. The latter seems impossible if I'm being honest. Remember, he attacked her when they reunited."

Suddenly, all the hope that he had vanished and Naruto found it hard to breathe.

"... But it's still possible, right? For someone to remove her seal?" Naruto sounded like a frightened child.

"Yes."

Naruto slowly nodded. He'd assure Hinata that they could use that information for their benefit. He'd smile and laugh, and sooth her worries. All the while, he remained mum about his fears. Hinata didn't need to see his doubts; after all she had always seen him as a sign of hope that kept her going. He'd continue be her inspiration.

 _I'll find a way to convince Neji and Hiashi. We'll free everyone._ Naruto smiled wistfully. _Together._

.

.

To say that Hinata was angry was an understatement. Sasuke in particular shrank under her heated glare. "You told me the meeting had been postponed for later this week. It's in a few hours."

Karin escorted Kouto out while Suigetsu happily watched Sasuke squirm before Juugo pulled him away from the scene. Although he was likely in for a scolding by the largest member of Taka, the swordsman had no regrets. Suigetsu knew that Hinata would be pissed if Sasuke had gone to meet with Konoha's people alone. He knew that Sasuke's reasoning made sense; Hinata had been more tired and lethargic than usual. But he knew that what everyone else had agreed on wasn't right; everyone could tell that she hated to be treated like this.

It was easy to 'accidentally' reveal their plans to a stunned Hinata.

"I thought-"

"You lied to me."

Sasuke softened his eyes. "Hinata, listen to me. You said you felt lightheaded yesterday-"

"That was yesterday. I'm much better now," she said hotly.

"But we can't risk you having another incident-"

Hinata clenched her fists. "Don't treat me like I'm a child! I'm not useless!"

"Hina-"

"I'm going to get ready." She turned on her heel and stormed to their bedroom. He followed and blocked the door before she could lock him out. He forced himself inside and she crossed her arms when he walked towards her.

"I was trying to look out for you," he said softly.

"This is also my life we're talking about. And I should have a say with what happens to me and my son," she said angrily.

"I know! I know you should but if you get hurt again, I'll-!" Sasuke sat on the corner of their bed and hung his head low. "I won't come back from it. I know it. I can't risk losing you. So be angry at me, hate me, but I don't regret protecting you. I never will."

Hinata was still angry with him. She felt insulted that she was constantly coddled; her own son couldn't rely on her like before. But when she pushed through that frustration and indignity, she knew deep down that Sasuke truly hadn't meant anything bad by it. She just wished he had more faith in her.

"Sasuke, I trust you but you need to trust me, too. If we're in this together, you need to treat me like an equal. You can't control my life and prohibit me from doing things. I have a father and a clan that's still trying to do that."

Sasuke looked up, stunned and ashamed. "I just… What if something happens...What if-?"

She pulled him up and cupped his jaw. "As long as I'm with you, I know you'll protect me if there's something I can't handle. Just give me a chance to prove that I'm still capable of doing things. That's all I ask."

He kissed her and kept his arms around her. "Okay, just promise you won't ever leave."

"Never." She kissed him back. "So don't even think about replacing me."

Sasuke snorted. "You're the only one keeping me sane."

She playfully replied, "At least someone still needs me."

Based on her crooked smile, Sasuke wondered if Hinata believed that. "Kouto wouldn't like the sound of that. There's no one in the world that he loves more than you. I don't know who loves you more, me or him. You know that, right?"

Hinata's ears reddened and she shrugged. "It's stupid, I know. But I can't help but feel jealous."

He jerked back with shock. "Of what?"

"Karin."

Sasuke laughed heartily and she pouted. "Hey, don't laugh at me. Karin's so amazing, she's always been. But at least in the past, I could say that I could hold my own. Kouto admires her so much and she's his sensei now... It just would've been nice to train my own son."

He put his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. "Hn. Well, you'll always be Kouto's favorite person in the whole world. He's going to have people he respects and looks up to but there's no one like mother to a child."

Hinata groaned and covered her face. "Like I said, it's stupid to feel this way."

"Yeah it is," he said candidly. Hinata lightly punched his chest and he chuckled. "But it's normal. I mean, jealousy seems to be a common Uchiha trait."

"Uchiha, huh?"

Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows and pulled her on top of him on their bed. "Hinata Uchiha… Now there's something that doesn't sound stupid at all."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed. She teased a kiss but got up instead. "But I'm still upset with you."

He looked at her pleadingly but she shook her head. "I need to get ready for the meeting."

"I can help-"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Not if we want to arrive on time. But if you're good, I might reward you."

He huffed but obeyed and left the room. Simmering with sexual frustration, the meeting with Konoha was now off to a bad start in his opinion.

.

.

It was decided that Kouto would remain at home with the rest of Taka while Sasuke and Hinata met with Konoha's representatives. After his outburst with Ao, Sasuke wasn't entirely convinced that tempers would stay leveled. But he would try his hardest; his impulses could ignite another fire that would be impossible to put out. Hinata was right; he'd need to learn to fight his battles without shedding blood.

They were in another room similar to the one where they had talked with Ao, but it was much closer to the Mizukage's office. He sat on Hinata's left while Naruto sat at her right. Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was quieter than usual but attributed that to the seriousness of the situation.

Kakashi's prompt arrival was also unusual but the scolding glare his former mentor directed at him felt normal. "Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

The Hokage further narrowed his eyes until Hinata spoke up, "Thank you for meeting with us, Lord Hokage."

"Thank you for seeing us," he replied in a warmer tone. "How is Kouto doing?"

"Much better, thank you." Hinata gave him a heartfelt smile. "He really wanted to thank you, Sai, Shizune and Kurenai. You all made him feel comfortable and I truly appreciate it."

"Maybe after this meeting, I can go see him-"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get started." He tried not to flinch at the chiding look Hinata shot him. "We have a lot to get through."

Thankfully Shikamaru agreed and he began to speak. "I think we should start with Hinata's defection and rogue status. The council didn't want to budge on imprisonment however," he spoke louder as Sasuke started to open his mouth. "Her attack while imprisoned can be seen as a blessing in disguise-"

This set Sasuke off. "Are you fucking kidding me-?"

"Sasuke… let him talk," Hinata pleaded. "If Shikamaru thinks something positive can come from this, then I trust him. Please continue."

Slightly flustered, Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Well as I was saying, her attack can be used as an argument against any guarantee of her safety while in prison. The council won't agree with anything that makes them seem incompetent. If a prisoner's well- being is under reasonable threat, then the Hokage is able to review their sentence as how they see fit. This doesn't mean that Hinata will be let go with a slap on the wrist. She will have to be punished in some sense."

"Have you thought about what that might be, Lord Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"It's inevitable that you'll have to return to Konoha. But I think that house arrest for at least three years will satisfy the council. You'll forfeit any future pension from your past missions, be under constant Anbu watch, and under the rules of your living conditions you can't have weapons. Any violations of the agreement will immediately revoke the revised sentence," Kakashi replied.

"And Kouto?" She swallowed thickly. "How would this affect my son?"

Sasuke shared her worry that Kouto would be without Hinata during that time. He didn't want his nephew in Konoha but he also didn't want to separate them either. Despite Kakashi and Shikamaru trying to sell it as a compromise, Sasuke felt like they were still going to get the short end of the stick.

"He's more than welcomed to live in the village with you. We can help with assimilating him into Konoha, and get him in the academy if you'd like," Kakashi explained. "But he'll need to be watched closely as well. We know there's potential with Kouto but we don't want him to do something that will hurt your cause either."

"But what about my clan-"

Kakashi shook his head, quieting her. "I don't represent anyone's special interests. I represent Konoha. But I can say that if Kouto comes with you to Konoha, then the Anbu watch will extend to him as well. They won't let anything happen to him."

"Still," she stressed. "They got to me and I don't want Kouto out and about in the village while I'm stuck inside all day. He's going to need someone better than what you can offer."

Knowing where she was leading, Shikamaru turned to Sasuke distastefully. "I'm not sure he's welcomed to the village he attacked."

"I did what I had to in order to save my family," Sasuke replied unapologetically. "Konoha has taken them from me before and I know how easily they can hurt innocent children. My only regret was that I wasn't quicker getting there. Then perhaps Hinata wouldn't have been viciously attacked. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I did what was right. And if anyone tries that shit again, I will kill them."

Everyone held their breaths until Naruto spoke. "You're such an asshole. The truth is, if you had just talked to us earlier, we wouldn't have gotten to this point. We could've come to a solution earlier."

"You don't know that," Hinata quickly said. She didn't look his way, choosing to hold Sasuke's hand. "A single whisper of my location and Neji would've done the same, dragging me to Konoha against my will. Choosing to remain deaf to my protests and pleas for mercy because we both knew what awaited us. I know this is my fault but I don't regret leaving. Staying could've been much worse for me and Kouto."

She took a deep breath. "Let's say that I agree and serve my sentence. Where does that leave me afterwards?"

"If you decide to remain in Konoha, you'll still be forbidden from taking any missions so your source of income will be limited to other vocations."

Hinata didn't think that sounded bad; she had made ends meet working as a civilian for years. However Sasuke felt differently. "What about Itachi's pension?"

Shikamaru frowned. "He committed crimes-"

"Under Konoha's orders, he carried out the slaughter of his clan. He became a fugitive and still kept Konoha as safe as he could while working for the Akatsuki. So I'll ask again. How are you going to repay the family he left behind?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi would've smirked, if he wasn't so pissed at him for his arrogance. "We'd have to look into that-"

"I hope so," he said cheekily. "I mean, he was an Anbu for a while. Those missions pay a lot more than routine ones."

It wasn't like Sasuke and Hinata would be strapped for cash; his own clan's wealth was more than enough for the family of three but it was a matter of principle for him. Itachi's loyalty to Konoha should be repaid.

"I don't want it."

Everyone looked at Hinata with confusion.

"I would gladly forfeit it and give it to anyone that was harmed during my rescue," she said firmly. "If that's not enough, can I request that my pension also be reallocated to them?"

Sasuke grunted with frustration but he saw her reasoning. Extending an olive branch would repair their image and relations with the village. It might make living in Konoha easier while she serves her sentence. It was annoying that she was trying to make peace but then again it was her kindness that first drew him to her.

"And mine," he gruffly added. "We've talked about it and I'm willing to give up some of my clan's land and wealth to those people."

"I'm sure the victims will appreciate it," Shikamaru said. "But I don't know if they'd still want you back in the village. Your fate is still undecided, Sasuke."

"Then I can't accept your offer at all," Hinata said. "Ideally I'd want Kouto with me in Konoha. But the clan will try to get to him and I'm not strong enough to stop them. But Sasuke is and if he can't be in Konoha or protect him because he's going to be listed as a fugitive and hunted, then I'd rather be on the run with them."

"And what if he's pardoned, but still forbidden to go to Konoha?" Kakashi asked. "Will you take our offer?"

Hinata bit her lip and hoped she didn't sound as heartbroken as she felt. _Don't be selfish, think about his needs._

"Then it'd be easier to take my punishment, knowing that Sasuke is taking good care of him. But before I agree to anything, I have a request. I want the truth about Itachi's actions to be revealed before I go back."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I don't know if it'll help your cause," Shikamaru said. He looked at Kakashi who looked as perplexed as he did.

"It's not for me," she replied softly. "People need to know the truth and it's the least Konoha can do to repay Itachi and Sasuke for his pain. They can take his pension but his name needs to be cleared."

Kakashi looked at his student and sighed. As a former Anbu, he knew that there were plenty of secrets in Konoha's history that contributed to its prosperity. But as the current Hokage, he was worried about its stability.

"The truth about the Uchiha clan will also have to be revealed. They are seen as victims of Itachi's thirst for power. The image they have will be erased and their planned coup will be exposed," Kakashi warned them. "Are you sure you want Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha to possibly be vilified."

Sasuke tensed but shook it off. "That doesn't take away the fact that there were other options or that plenty of innocent Uchiha were slaughtered under Konoha's orders. The coup will be exposed but so will the reasons for it. My clan's not innocent but neither is the Third Hokage or Konoha's council and that's what matters. Itachi has taken the fall when the blame is shared. It's time."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Kirigakure will be the first village to know and word will spread to Konoha. People may not believe it. Or it may take a little while longer for doubt to fester but that's more dangerous because then the villagers won't know if they can still trust their leaders," Hinata replied. "Wouldn't it be better if you had some control over the narrative instead of trying to suppress it?"

Naruto was torn; he was amazed by how Hinata was able to negotiate but he also worried about how his village would react to the news. Still, he knew that Konoha didn't have the best track record with secrets and holding unfair grudges.

 _How long was I called a demon child?_

Kakashi leaned forward and clasped his hands. "You're not giving me a choice here, are you?"

"I am but I hope you make the right one."

They two stared at each other for a few seconds before Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Hinata Hyuuga had grown into a formidable opponent.

 _You underestimate your daughter, Hiashi. I can't wait until you have to deal with her._

"Okay."

It took a while for everyone else to realize that he was being serious.

"I'll need some time to prepare our statements and get ready for the blowback that's bound to erupt from all sides. Once that happens, I'll expect you to hold your end of the agreement, Hinata."

She nodded obediently.

Sasuke took deep breaths. _They're going to know. Everyone will know the truth._ He looked at Hinata who beamed at him. _I love you so much but you're not going to make any sacrifices for me._

"If you're going to be in Konoha, so am I."

Her smile fell but he turned to Kakashi. "Naruto tells me that you want my head."

"Not just me..." Kakashi muttered.

"The Inuzuka and Aburame," he clarified.

"And Hyuuga," Shikamaru added. "But those circumstances are a bit foggy considering what they did. You can claim hysteria, if you'd like. It'll help to attribute emotional instability for some of your actions."

Stopping short of setting Shikamaru's pack of smokes on fire, Sasuke continued to address Kakashi. "How do I get their…? Ugh. You know what I mean."

"Forgiveness?" Naruto asked helpfully. "You want to get pardoned?"

"Yeah, that."

Hinata leaned against his arm and smiled, making Sasuke feel good about his decision.

Kakashi pointed to her. "Hinata."

"Yes?"

"They want you."

"To talk to you," Shikamaru added quickly. He glared at Kakashi who enjoyed the look on Sasuke's face when he intentionally made things vague. "Shino has convinced his father to drop any formal complaints against Sasuke as long as he can come and talk to you _without_ any interference. Kiba has come up with an identical offer."

Although she took this a sign that she could finally make amends with her team, Hinata was confused. "And how is this correlated to Sasuke or Suigetsu?"

She hadn't forgotten about the other crucial member of her escape.

"Aside from pardoning them for the attack, nothing. They still hate Sasuke in particular and personally I wouldn't put them in a room together," Kakashi said. "Being an afterthought is the best we could've hoped from them. Sasuke and his buddy are lucky that your friends love you more than hate them."

Hinata frowned and slightly blushed. "So they'll come here and just talk?"

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly."

"Without me?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes into slits. "...I don't trust them."

Naruto groaned with annoyance. "Take the damn offer!"

"What guarantee do we have that they aren't going to try something?" Sasuke pressed. "I'm not risking Hinata or Kouto-"

"They'll be the ones taking a huge risk coming here." Looking solemnly, Shikamaru turned to Hinata. "They aren't in any condition to take on a serious fight. It'd be a suicide mission."

Hinata gasped and felt her chest tighten. 'Kiba… Shino…'

"I need more than that," Sasuke insisted. "If they try to hurt us or take Hinata, everything is off the table. I'll be swift to-"

"If anything happens to Hinata, then she will be completely pardoned. No house arrest, no probation, she will get her pension and I'll even resign as Hokage," Kakashi said sternly. "Is that enough?"

Sasuke was going to snap back but Hinata silenced him with a pleading look. He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat.

"We accept their offer," Hinata finally said.

"So then Sasuke's not a fugitive anymore?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "With the Aburame and Inuzuka's pardon, and the seizure of some of his assets, Sasuke's status is back to what it was before this. And besides Suigetsu, your friends weren't a serious concern of ours. Everyone will be left alone."

"And Hinata?" Naruto inquired further.

"After serving her sentence, she'll be free to go with the conditions already agreed upon," Kakashi said. "We can give you a copy of the agreement and you can go over it. When we finalize the details, we'll go to the council and get their approval. I have the overriding judgement if they try to derail our agreement. Once everything is documented and authorized, we'll all sign it and put it into effect. Does that sound good?"

Hinata wanted to agree; she was clearing some of the misconceptions about Itachi, her friends weren't going to be punished and Sasuke wouldn't be hunted. "It sounds good but my clan won't let it go. I'm still worried about them. Naruto said you had some information that might help?"

Shikamaru and Kakashi shared a look. "Yes. As impossible as it sounds, Neji's seal has been removed."

She didn't think she heard right and asked him to repeat it. Hearing it for a second time didn't lessen the shock. "His s-s-seal is gone?"

"All that Hanabi has told us is that your grandmother did it. It has caught the rest of clan by shock," Kakashi elaborated. "He's going to challenge Hanabi for the title of heir and control of the clan."

She put her hands on her head and tried to control her breathing. In her whole life, there was never a whisper of the possibility of removing the seals on Branch members. Once a person was branded, the belief was that it was permanent. She didn't think it was feasible to remove it and her dream to unite the clan was to stop the practice altogether.

 _All the pain, the hatred and separation… it was for nothing. And now Hanabi has to fight Neji. What will he do if he wins? Will he free everyone? No, Hotaru isn't merciful. Will Hanabi be sealed?_

Hinata felt nauseous.

Naruto rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Hinata. What you should focus on is that removing the seal is a possibility. We just need to convince someone that knows how and you'll be okay."

"Like who? Her father or the woman who put it in the first place?" Sasuke scoffed.

Blue eyes clashed with obsidian.

 _Can't you just pretend to have hope, you jerk?_

 _Stop feeding her false hope. You're hurting her more than helping._

Hinata rubbed her temple and Kakashi picked up on her emotional and physical exhaustion. "Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow? We've gotten a lot done today."

She nodded gratefully. "We'll set up a time for you to see Kouto before you go back."

Everyone started to stand up when Kakashi pulled out a sealed envelope. Hinata recognize the handwriting and quickly took it. She held it close to her chest, hopeful that it was a sign that she still had her precious sister by her side.

Hinata threw etiquette aside and hugged Kakashi and then Shikamaru who tensed and gave her an awkward pat on her back before they pulled away. She was grateful for any assistance in her plight and was desperate for more information about everyone she left behind.

"Can you stop by later today, Shikamaru? I have a lot of questions," she whispered.

He looked at Sasuke and smirked at his obvious displeasure. "Sure. Just let me put this stuff away and rest for a bit. I'll be there in a few hours."

Kakashi shook Sasuke's hand but harshly pulled him in. "I still want to punch a hole through your face so don't give me a reason."

Naruto pulled them apart and Hinata ushered Sasuke out while Shikamaru pulled out a smoke.

"So troublesome," he sighed.

.

.

While Sasuke went to work out some stress with Suigetsu and Juugo, Hinata read her sister's letter and her joy slowly faded. It was apparent that Hanabi was furious with her. She had thought Hinata dead, had sleepless nights over the possibility that she was being tortured, had felt personally responsible for her disappearance.

- _I had wondered if you left because you didn't want to fight me. I hated myself and begged the Gods to return you to us. I didn't want your protection if it meant leaving. Then I found out you were protecting your son and honestly I felt betrayed for a short while. But as I thought about it, I realized that you were scared and rightfully so. I just wish you could've told me. It was hell not knowing what happened to you_.-

But Hanabi had also expressed her support.

- _I know Neji has hurt you but I will never betray you like that. We're sisters. We only have each other and I won't let anyone keep us apart. Even that asshole Uchiha, you can tell him that. Please come home. I miss you. I'll do whatever I can to get that seal off your forehead and I know how. I need to earn my position and when I do, I'll find out all the secrets. But it's not going to be easy, is it? Hinata, I don't know if I can win against Neji and I'm scared.-_

Her heart dropped.

- _But if I fail, I want you to know that I tried my hardest because I was fighting for you too. And if I get sealed, I'd rather be in the Branch family with you than end up like dad and his brother. They won't separate us ever again.-_

Hinata wiped the tears from her face. She regretted not seeing Hanabi; she wanted to hug her like in the past when she needed to feel her older sister's comforting embrace. It was heart wrenching that her little sister had felt responsible for her actions and worried about letting her down when Hinata felt that she had let Hanabi down.

 _I'm so sorry, Hanabi. I'll find a way to get this seal off and if they get you too, I'll free you._

The way Ao looked at her unnerved her but his intrigue gave her hope that he knew more than he was telling her. As far as she was concerned, Ao held the key to everything.

Her eyes hardened as she thought about her father.

 _We can't rely on him anymore. He knew. He had to. But he chose not to say anything about the seals…_

She washed her face and tried to minimize the swelling around her eyes.

.

.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?" Suigetsu asked.

Shikamaru didn't reply but he pointed to his Konoha headband.

Suigetsu licked his teeth, readying for a fight when Hinata pushed him aside. "Sorry, Shikamaru. I thought Karin would be here instead but Sasuke sent him home early. He'll give us privacy, right Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu looked scandalized. "Sunshine! If you weren't happy with Sasuke, I'm available for any-"

Hinata's face reddened and she pushed him up to his room. Shikamaru heard a muffled discussion and she reappeared looking mortified.

"Sorry."

Shikamaru grunted and they sat in the kitchen. "So-"

"How's Kurenai?" Hinata quickly asked. "Was anyone else seriously hurt? Are they mad?"

He slowly blinked. "Er-"

"Kouto said that Sasuke had injured Sai. Is he recovering?" She waited expectantly. "Is there anything we can do for him? Or Kiba or Shino? Have they been getting the best treatments?"

Despite being in the constant company of women, Shikamaru had no idea how to deal with them. He always seemed to say the wrong thing, which Ino was prompt to correct. He didn't know how to comfort them in their lowest moments, which Kurenai had understood. And Shikamaru still withheld a lot of his emotions, which Temari didn't mind. Much.

Being with anyone else was uncomfortable and he sort of hoped that Naruto had tagged along instead of meeting with Kakashi.

"Kurenai was a complete mess during the attack and afterwards."

Hinata's eyes lowered.

"She thought that Kouto had been killed in an explosion in the Hokage's home. I hadn't seen her cry that much since…" He cleared his throat when her eyes welled up. "She'll be happy to see you and him."

She was uncertain if that was true. Hinata felt like all she did was cause people trouble.

"Lee was hurt saving Kiba from that explosion. He's okay now. You already know about Kiba and Shino. It'll be good for their recovery to see and talk to you but keep Sasuke in control. He really did a number on them physically and psychologically."

She nodded her head shamefully.

"And Sai's fine. It was scary for a bit but he pulled through. But it ended up inducing Ino's pregnancy so we have Inojin earlier than expected thanks to Sasuke," he added bitterly.

"What?!" She screeched.

Shikamaru winced.

"Is she okay? Were there any complications? How-?"

"Fine," he said a bit harshly. "Everyone is fine now."

Suddenly it didn't feel like it was a good idea to ask any of these questions and Hinata started to second guess her return to Konoha. There had been so much destruction left behind.

"I'm sorry, I need to know. Do you think… Does anyone hate me for all this?"

Shikamaru exhaled deeply. _I should've waited for Naruto. This is so… uncomfortable. If she cries, I'm leaving._

"Do you hate me?"

He looked at her with shock. Her head was lowered and her bangs covered her eyes from view but he had a sneaking suspicion that if there weren't tears already falling, they soon will be.

"I don't." Shikamaru rolled his neck. "But I'm not happy with you either. We all missed you. Those first couple of months were awful. Things were said, accusations were thrown around and eventually some of us drifted apart. And when they found you, the general feeling was confusion. Honestly, some of us were sort of pissed off."

"I understand."

He saw the sadness in her face.

"Hinata, we're still processing everything. While we can respect your decision, people are still hurt you didn't confide in us." He saw her open her mouth to argue and continued, "We understand your fear and we can't go back and wonder what if. All we can do is fix this and move on, together. I know Ino will be ecstatic to see you again."

A small smile spread across her face. "R-really?"

"Yeah, so will Kurenai. Maybe when we get you situated in Konoha we can all visit and catch up or something."

"I'd like that," she said with more enthusiasm. "I think I'll write some letters for everyone. Will you deliver them for me? Please?"

Shikamaru pretended to look annoyed. "I guess I'm more trustworthy than a messenger bird," he joked.

"Thank you!"

They ended things on a lighter note when Hinata inquired about Inojin and Shikamaru pulled out a photo of the baby. She cooed at the sight of him and said that she knew Ino would be a great mother which he was quick to agree with.

After she bid him goodbye, Shikamaru lingered near the house smoking a cigarette. As expected, Sasuke popped out of the shadows. "Yeah?"

"Tch." He brushed past him, heading for the door.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called out. "Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, was widowed by a psychopath. She's raising her child as a single mother. You almost did the same to Ino and if you did, I would've taken care of you, too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There's only one person who is stopping me from taking you all out."

"Naruto doesn't have my intelligence." Shikamaru flicked the cigarette butt to the ground. "And I don't have his mercy."

The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow with amusement. "I wasn't taking about him."

Shikamaru shrugged and started to walk away but not before leaving him with a few words. "If she was truly smart, she'd cut ties with you, too. See you later."

.

.

Over the next couple of days, Sasuke's eyes started to ache as he diligently went through every word of the multipage document with everyone and then again by himself. He searched for any loopholes that Konoha might take advantage of and screw them over. The level of trust Hinata had in their former village worried him, but he had started to make it a habit to keep any cynical opinions to himself.

Being surrounded in negativity affects one's health; Hinata's condition worsened when she felt upset, angry, or frustrated. But whenever they talked about how life would be after making amends with Konoha, it was easy to forget the reason for the bandage around her forehead. It was almost as if nothing was wrong with her.

It was due to this that Sasuke, and Taka, grudgingly accepted seeing Shikamaru and Naruto around the house. Hinata would look livelier as she listened to them, finding out about everything she had missed.

Over time Sasuke had stopped standing guard while they talked. He preoccupied himself with training and revising the agreement with Hinata after they left. Sometimes he would train for hours and come back to see that they were still there.

Jealousy was a constant emotion but not in a romantic sense; despite Naruto's obvious affection towards his girlfriend, Sasuke felt secure with his relationship. The envy came from knowing that he couldn't provide the happiness that Hinata felt when she heard stories about her loved ones. But it was easier to bear when he saw the hope in her eyes that everything was eventually going to be okay.

"Aren't you coming down for dinner?" Kouto asked.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and nodded. He had revised it for hours now and hadn't caught anything. He sealed the draft and followed his nephew downstairs. The wonderful smell caused his stomach to growl and wasn't surprised to see the feast Hinata and Juugo had prepared. It was apparent that they had gone all out for Kakashi and Shikamaru's last night in Kiri.

They would go back to Konoha and get started on the proposed concessions, with Naruto heading out in a few days to work with Hanabi and talk to Neji. Despite his reservations, Sasuke finally allowed himself to feel grateful for their help.

That feeling quickly went away as they all reminded him why he tended to avoid reunions with his former teammates.

Kouto sat next to Kakashi who seemed to enjoy telling him stories about Sasuke as a child. He pretended not to pay attention but their constant looks and giggles began to grate on his nerves.

"Why don't you tell him about the time you cried when we hid your perverted book?" Sasuke said.

Naruto snorted, "Or the time he had to read it out loud."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Kakashi grinned. "But I do recall a few times I caught both of you trying to sneak a peep over my shoulder. You were both very curious boys."

Naruto sputtered while Sasuke's face reddened as everyone but Hinata laughed and Kouto asked what was in the book.

"It's for adults," Hinata explained. "Nothing interesting."

To which Kakashi felt personally offended.

.

.

With their departure, the mood had completely lightened for most of them. Karin and Juugo kept Kouto and Suigetsu busy; the swordsman often tried to seek out Chojuro, likely for a 'friendly spar.'

But for the two of them, the fight for the Hyuuga clan weighed heavily on their minds. Meals where they were all present were becoming rare with how busy everyone was with their own things.

Hinata had revealed to him some worrying details in her sister's letter and he was glad that he hadn't hurt the brash young Hyuuga, even with the mutual dislike for one another. The Hyuuga clan was collapsing or at least going through some drastic transitions. Both of them knew that they couldn't wait for the result of the fight; there was still no guarantee that Hinata would be unsealed with either outcome.

They met Ao who had gotten the results from her physical and analyzed them.

"I'm going to try something but before I do, I want a guarantee that Uchiha will not lash out," he said.

Both nodded, although Sasuke briefly flashed his Sharingan threateningly which didn't go unnoticed.

 _You'll get yours,_ Ao thought arrogantly. _And I can't wait for that day._

"I will do a variation of the _process_ I did to get my eye. I will take a closer look and see if I can undo some of the seal or work around it a bit. I won't try to undo it completely right now. It's more of an inspection."

"What if you trigger something?" Hinata asked. "The defenses of the Branch seal-"

"I'm quite familiar with it and that's why I felt confident with this approach," he replied sternly. "But I'm not forcing you to do anything. We don't have to try if you're still unsure."

"How confident are you that it won't hurt her?" Sasuke asked in a menacing voice.

"It'll hurt," Ao said. "But it won't kill her, I'm sure of that. Do you think I'd risk my village, let alone my life if I wasn't confident in my abilities?"

"You better or I'll rip out your fucking eyes out but not before I skin you alive," Sasuke promised. He turned to Hinata. "But I'll leave the decision for you."

Fear consumed her. Was it worth it? Could she really not wait?

 _But what if I'm slowly dying now?_

Hinata had kept her own secrets. She felt absolutely horrible; fatigue, anxiety, insomnia, and nausea. If she wasn't taking birth control she would've assumed she was pregnant but even a visit to the doctor erased that possibility. Her body was telling her something, and she feared her weakness would lead up to a complete shutdown.

There were times when she would cry in private.

"Sasuke…stay close to me," she finally said.

He held her hand as she lay down.

"Try to relax and close your eyes." Ao, with his Byakugan activated, stood behind the medical table. "Turn off your Sharingan, Uchiha. I do have secrets to protect after all."

He complied and focused on Hinata's breathing. _The moment something goes wrong, you won't know what hit you._

"Okay, here we go."

Ao's fingers moved swiftly. Hinata's body stiffened and Sasuke took a sharp inhale. She relaxed but he didn't loosen his grip on her hand. If he had been allowed to bring Kusanagi, he would've unsheathed his sword already.

After a few minutes, Sasuke happened to glance up and Ao abruptly stopped the series of hand seals. Ao stared back unflinchingly and Sasuke wondered if he had messed up.

"Did it work?" Hinata asked.

 _Fuck, I'm sorry-_

"Now I want you to try to rouse your Byakugan, don't force it. Try to ease into it. The moment it starts to hurt, stop. I don't want you to hurt yourself too much," Ao instructed.

Still lying down, Hinata took a few deep breaths. She made the common hand seal used to enhance the Byakugan's abilities and gasped.

"I s-s-see… It's w-working!"

But even without her outburst, they could see the new development on their own. The veins near her temple were slightly raised. Suddenly she cringed and tensed. Hinata pulled her hand away from Sasuke and pressed it against her temple, breathing heavily.

Wreck with anxiety, Sasuke waited for her to speak.

Finally she looked up with a teary smile. "I'm okay, I'm okay." She looked to Ao, and her chest rose erratically as she started to sob. "T-t-thank you!"

Ao politely smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Sasuke helped her sit up as Ao explained that with time, he'd likely be able to completely undo her seal. "However, I still wouldn't risk using your Byakugan until I give you the go ahead. The seal is still very active. I merely made it dormant for a few moments. But you'll have fewer episodes from now on. I need you to be healthy for our sessions so keep coming to the doctor for regular checkups and keep taking the supplements."

Hinata nodded eagerly and Ao couldn't help but compare her to an enthusiastic puppy. _I almost pity you._

He walked out the room, Sasuke's eyes following him. "Hinata, I'll be right back, okay?" Judging by her slight frown, she obviously assumed that he was going to start a fight with him. "I just want to thank him personally. I'll behave."

Sasuke kissed her temple. "I promise."

"Okay."

He quickly caught up to Ao who looked just as pleased as he was to be in his presence. "Do you need anything else?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Ao cocked his head mockingly. "Do you prefer to keep the seal?"

"You know what I mean. What are you getting out of this?" Sasuke spat back. "I'm grateful, we both are. But I'm a realist. You want something, so tell me already."

"Really, can't I do something simply out of the kindness of my heart?" Ao clicked his tongue, scolding. Sasuke's Sharingan swirled but Ao was more concerned about the Rinnegan. The war had shown the world just how superior it truly was to any other dōjutsu.

"Don't fuck with me," Sasuke said in a menacing voice.

With a deep exhale, Ao wiped all traces of mirth from his face. "I still don't know what I want," he said. "But I know Kirigakure will greatly benefit from the help of more dōjutsu users. Take the boy for example. He's special. We can make him a great shinobi."

Sasuke's face darkened. _Over my dead body._

"But the Hyuuga is also very remarkable. We saw her kunoichi record before we accepted your appeal for refuge. And I can only do so much as the only Byakugan user. She can help the village flourish beyond the other hidden villages."

Ao chuckled. "And then there's you. The infamous Uchiha, second to none, equal to Naruto Uzumaki. An alliance with you will make Kirigakure second to none, equal to Konoha in power but more fearsome. But like I said, it's simply just an idea. I just hope you remember how generous I've been when the time comes."

He started to walk away when Sasuke spoke, "Kouto and Hinata are completely off limits."

Ao stopped. "... What a shame."

"But when this is over and we settle things with Konoha, I'll fight for you," Sasuke pledged. "I'll swear allegiance to Kirigakure. We'll reside here." He took a deep inhale. "For as long as it takes until I fully repay my debt."

The former member of Kiri's Anbu smiled. "And Kirigakure expects you will."

.

.

In the privacy of their bedroom, Sasuke told Hinata what transpired with him and Ao. As expected she was slightly saddened that there would always be strings attached to anything she did. But unlike everything else, this was a price she was more than happy to pay.

"I saw you," she said joyfully. "I could see some of your chakra. It was faint but I could sense it again. If it works, then I'll fight alongside you as a kunoichi of Kirigakure if they'd like. It's the least I could do and I don't want you to take this on by yourself. I should do my part as well."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear but the excitement in her voice and eyes pulled at his heart and he nodded. "But I'll have to train you first. You'll be rusty so I won't feel comfortable having you fight until then."

"Of course, Sensei," Hinata replied obediently.

He smirked at her jest. "I'll work you really hard."

"I can take it, Sensei," she replied with pseudo innocence. "So don't take it easy on me."

In the ensuing heated show of passion, Sasuke began to doubt his worry. Hinata was going to be unsealed, she'd be able to use her Byakugan and fend for herself and Kouto if it came to it. And as evident by her fervor during sex, Hinata wasn't suffering from any side effects. Usually after an episode, Hinata would need rest and a long nap to feel well enough to even talk.

As she cuddled next to him, he smiled at her lovingly. _I'll fight a thousand battles for Kiri if it means you'll be free from this pain._

"I love you, Sasuke," Hinata softly said.

He wondered if she had read his mind and chuckled. "I love you, too."

.

.

They decided to still keep it a secret until they would be able to show everyone, Kouto in particular, just how much she had progressed. If anyone knew how horrible crushed hope felt, it was Hinata and she wouldn't want to be responsible for causing her son despair.

The only person they spoke with was Naruto. It just made sense since he'd be trying to mediate with the Hyuuga clan and the two supposed heirs. However Hinata instructed him to only tell Hanabi that they were looking at options too and might've found something.

"I don't want her to feel overwhelmed. Hanabi doesn't work well under pressure and makes reckless moves. I've seen it when we spar. If she keeps a cool and leveled head, I know that she will be able to take him down-"

Unable to hold it much longer, Naruto picked Hinata up and spun her around.

"See?! I told you things would work out!" He cheered.

Sasuke held back a snide comment that was on the tip of his tongue as he helped steady Hinata back on her feet.

"It's not a guarantee," she warned. "Things could still go wrong."

Although he agreed, he also could see the grin she was trying to hide. "Nah, I know you're going to be unsealed. Then you'll come home to Konoha and everything will be back to normal. Believe it!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sasuke said. He hugged his girlfriend from behind and rested his head on hers. "There's still a lot to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto shot him a childish glare. "Jeez, we can always trust you to be a buzzkill."

Hinata giggled at his accurate description of her beau.

"Tch, when are you leaving again?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Not soon enough," he muttered under his breath.

She softly jabbed his stomach much to Naruto's approval.

On the day of Naruto's departure, Sasuke had a private conversation with him. Their relationship had warmed up but the air of awkwardness still lingered whenever the topic of Hinata came up. Not about her health or her situation with Konoha; simply Hinata herself.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me before we go to Konoha," Sasuke revealed. "I know being married to me won't mean anything in the eyes of her former clan. But they don't even see her as a person so I don't care about their opinion. There are few I do, such as yours."

Naruto had instinctively clenched his fists at the revelation but was stunned by the last statement. "...Why?"

"I want to marry her to prove that she's a part of my clan now and that the Uchiha are making a comeback. But above all, I want to show everyone that she means everything to me and I'll protect her against anyone who dares hurt her. And I want her to know that, too."

His friend softly scoffed. "It's pretty obvious you love her. What I meant was why do you care what I think?"

"Because besides the people I have here, you've been my family," Sasuke wearily said. "And there's a part of me that feel guilty for loving Hinata and for being loved by her."

Naruto growled with displeasure. "You're such an asshole!"

Stunned, Sasuke could only gape in shock.

"I've been trying to hate you and then you say this shit?! How do I respond to that without feeling more of a jerk than I already do? Ugh!"

He stomped to the window. "Fuck you, Sasuke. Fuck you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize, you bastard," Naruto gruffly replied. "I still love her, okay? It's not something that's going to go away anytime soon. If I could go back, and seize her before she even looked at anyone else, I would do it. You'd be the one attending my wedding instead of the other way around."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So does this mean-?"

"You better serve ramen at the reception unless you want me to reveal just how perverted you were when we were younger," Naruto said evilly. He rubbed his hands together. "Unlike Kakashi, you seemed to prefer _picture_ books, right?"

Bolting to him, Sasuke covered his mouth. "Alright! Shut up," he hissed.

Naruto bit his hand and he jerked it back. "But I'm serious. I'll kick your ass if you don't make her happy. And if she happens to realize that your much more handsome best friend is better suited-"

"Fuck off, dumbass."

Naruto playfully punched him. "Stop scowling. I know I wouldn't if I was engaged to her."

"She doesn't know yet. She might say no."

"But she'll obviously say yes," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "When are you going to do it?"

"I'll ask her when we tell Kouto about her sessions. And hopefully we'll be married soon after. I don't want anything big and frankly I don't know if I can even give that to her, not with how things are now."

"So no friends?" Naruto asked. "I know a bunch of people that'll be disappointed."

"I only want close family at the first ceremony," Sasuke grinned. "Then we'll see about inviting the circus."

"It's so fucking hard to hate you." Naruto's eyes welled up and he tightly hugged Sasuke. "So hard."

Suigetsu and Karin happened to walk in at that moment. Sasuke pried Naruto off while the blond wiped his nose.

"..."

"What?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"... I knew it," Suigetsu whispered under his breath. His eyes widened when Sasuke charged at him and chased him outside.

Karin handed Naruto a napkin to blow his nose and smiled sadly at him.

Blue eyes narrowed with annoyance. "I don't love Sasuke like that," he said nasally.

"I know. You love her." She sighed and stood next to him, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Sometimes it hurts me to see them together, too."

"You still have feelings for Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

She crackled and shook her head. "Hell no. It took me awhile but I know he's definitely not the one for me."

"Then why?"

Karin suddenly looked somber and playfully ruffled his blond hair. _It's not as soft as his…_

"Because it reminds me of what I can't have and the sacrifices I needed to make. It's normal to feel jealous," Karin told him. "But I also feel happy for them."

He huffed. "Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "But you'll find someone. I mean, you're Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone loves you."

 _But she loved me before all that,_ Naruto thought regretfully.

He shot her a phony grin. "Yeah, you too."

Karin shrugged, "Eh. Right now, all I want is to rest. That boy keeps getting stronger and stronger."

He could tell she didn't want to get too personal and let her head to her room to rest.

As he opened the front door to leave, he bumped into Hinata and Juugo. The large man was holding groceries and headed to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Hinata smiled at him, not knowing how his heart ached with the news that she would become Hinata Uchiha in the near future. She pulled out a two packages and held it out for him. The smallest was a present for Hanabi, a jade hair comb.

"Our mother used to pin my hair all the time," she reminiscence. "Tell her that I expect her to wear it when I see her again."

He nodded and she cleared her throat. "And this is for you."

Naruto opened it and his eyes softened when he looked back up.

"It's for decorative purposes, but I suppose you could use it if you needed to," she said with a blush.

He inspected the kunai, noticing the inscription on the wooden handle. _Guardian_.

"The quality isn't great and I'll get you a better one when I have enough money," she said frantically. "I just wanted to give you something to thank you for everything. And..."

"And?"

She smiled at him. "To thank you for protecting everyone. You're a true hero, Naruto. And I can't wait to see you become Hokage. Whatever happens, I promise to attend your inauguration."

 _Fuck it._

Naruto put it in its case and hugged her.

"It's perfect, Hinata."

She rubbed his back gently and pulled away. "You weren't leaving already, were you? I was just going to make some ramen."

"Really?!"

She nodded happily and pulled him back inside.

"Damn you, Sasuke."

She looked back. "Did you say something?"

"N-Nope!"

After an early dinner Sasuke and Hinata saw Naruto off. The two rivals and best friends shook hands.

"Stay out of trouble, Sasuke," Naruto teased. But then he turned serious. "For the love of everything, don't start any fires. I can't keep coming back every time to save your ass. I'll find you if you decide to run so don't even try."

"Shut up," he snapped back. But he couldn't help but smirk at him. "We'll be expecting your letters."

"Yup."

Naruto reached for Hinata and held her hands in his. "While I take care of business in Konoha, you just focus on getting stronger and ready for your home coming. I'll see you soon, okay?"

She nodded. "And until I get there, please help Hanabi."

He shot her his trademark grin and Hinata knew that she could sleep a little bit easier. He started to rub her hands with his thumb. Naruto wanted to kiss her and take her with him, but when he looked up he saw that she didn't have the loving gaze he had taken for granted.

 _I know you'll be happy with him._

"Take care of yourself, Hinata."

He slowly released her and Sasuke had put his left arm around Hinata, pulled her close, as if to remind him that she was spoken for. But it didn't dampen Naruto's spirits; there were plenty of things to look forward to in the near future.

 _You both deserve happiness, and I won't get in the way. Sasuke isn't afraid to tell the world he loves you. I was. And that's exactly why I lost you._

He waved at them and took off, eager to get Konoha ready for their arrival.

.

.

"How are things progressing?" Nori asked. She pulled her scarf tighter around her face. Despite the assurance from the Kiri shinobi that no one was within range, she concealed her face as much as possible. "My master is perplexed as to why you haven't been communicating as often. Has something changed?"

"I didn't know Orochimaru could be so insecure."

Nori laughed. "You wouldn't say that to his face."

"Well, I haven't had the chance. He's more than welcome to come here and talk to me personally."

"He will, as soon as you send word of the Hyuuga's pregnancy," she snapped back. "Maybe you haven't gotten as far as you told him. Maybe we reconsider our partnership."

"But then, he'd be the one to lose everything," Ao smirked. "As I said before, when it's time for him to come, I'll let him know. Right now, I'm getting her nice and ready for him. The Hyuuga needs to be at optimal health to carry the pregnancy and any future ones if he so desires. As we feared, the seal was harming her. Eventually, she would've succumbed to it. We are fortunate they came to me in time."

"You'll be able to remove the seal?"

"Yes," Ao replied. He knew that Orochimaru wanted the Hyuuga unsealed, but Ao wouldn't give him everything. He still needed to know that Kirigakure would be in a perfect position for the inevitable battle. "But not until he delivers on his promise," he clarified.

Nori smiled. "He will. My master's has plans for the Uchiha and those traitors with him. We'll eliminate them, take the pregnant Hyuuga and her son, and place suspicion on Konoha. Because who has more to gain from their demise than them? You'll have more than enough political stance to wage your precious war with them."

 _And with the Uchiha fighting for Kirigakure, we'll be victorious._

"That's all I ask," Ao replied. "And when Konoha burns to the ground, I'll unseal the Hyuuga and he'll be free to have her eyes as well. When the Uchiha becomes a liability and outlives his usefulness, you'll be free to take him down too."

They parted ways, with Ao feeling much more confident in his decision to go behind the Mizukage's back. He loved to serve Mei. He loved Kirigakure. But above all he loved to fight for them. The end of the war had left him even more pessimistic and he didn't like the world that came out of it. In this era of so called peace, Kirigakure had gotten softer and therefore in his eyes, vulnerable. It was time for Kirigakure to restore its intimidating reputation.

Fanning the dying embers of hatred and distrust would revitalize his spirit and bring Kirigakure into prominence once more. And if he had to sacrifice a few lives to do it, he wouldn't hesitate. Ao was a shinobi of war; he knew nothing mattered more than the mission.

* * *

AN: Just when you think everything's going to work out, boom goes the dynamite.

*whispers* You can't trust anyone.

We'll visit the Hyuuga clan next (Who will win? Will Naruto be able to talk sense to Neji?) And there will be time jumps coming up as well.

FYI, Orochimaru always has a plan B should things not go his way. But that still means bad news for everyone involved. All I can say to my readers is, be careful what you ask for. Also I feel like I write better when we have angst and suffering. Hehehehehe.


	23. Brothers & Sisters

Neji smiled as the small group of Hyuuga walked away. It was comforting to talk to people who actually believed in him and didn't cast doubt on his challenge. A sharp contrast to the last conversation he had with someone outside the compound.

Naruto had tried to talk to him about rethinking his approach but Neji refused to listen to him. No one could understand his personal experience, to be subjected to pain and oppression by his own family. As soon as Naruto had brought up Hinata however, Neji sent him away and hadn't left the compound. He wanted to focus on his upcoming fight.

Ever since he had made the formal challenge to Hanabi, he had been approached by Hyuuga who supported him; almost all from the Branch Family. It cemented his belief that he was doing the right thing, even if he had doubts about his grandmother's true intentions. Ko's warning wasn't necessary.

He remembered the way Hotaru treated the Branch Family. In the beginning, he had been blinded by his joy to fully question his grandmother's advice. Now, he had a strong feeling that Hotaru wasn't looking to fully revolutionize the clan and its practices. It seemed whenever he brought up the changes he wanted, specifically modifying the seal, Hotaru waved him off.

It was obvious to him that she only wanted to disrupt the leadership and remove Hiashi's heirs from power. She wasn't much different than the any other Main Branch member, punishing through seal activation, but she did free him. And she had always treated him as an equal.

But his grandmother didn't extend that love to Hinata or Hanabi and that concerned him greatly. Despite the fracture in their relationships, Neji still cared about his cousins. However, he was determined to change the Hyuuga clan by any means possible.

Still, Neji wasn't going to lose the only support he had; he needed Hotaru's influence.

The elders kept trying to put up as many obstacles to hinder his claim but Hotaru was well versed as any other elder with the laws of the clan. It was an attempt to stall but time had run out. At the risk of looking inept or scared, it was finally agreed upon to let Neji challenge Hanabi for the title of heir.

In a matter of weeks, he'd face Hanabi and settle the dispute once and for all. The date of the challenge was a secret to most and unbeknownst to him, Hotaru planned it so most of Hanabi's supporters from outside the Hyuuga clan would be away. She didn't want to risk anything going wrong.

For the first time since he started taking missions, Neji felt anxious but excited for a fight. Once he legitimized his claim as heir, Neji hoped to carefully take apart the oppressive system with Hotaru's support or not.

The air suddenly felt chilly as Hanabi passed by him. Her eyes hardened and she kept walking to the entrance of the compound where she'd meet up with Ko for private training sessions. If her father wasn't sparring with her, then Ko stepped in. Hanabi turned down any assistance from outsiders like Naruto and Hinata's old teammates. The Hyuuga tradition prohibited genjutsu, weapons, and just about anything that wasn't based on the Hyuuga fighting style. Hanabi needed expert gentle fists users because she was going to battle one of the best she'd ever seen.

"Are you ready, Lady Hanabi?" Ko asked.

She curtly nodded and headed to a private training ground where no one, especially prying Byakugan's could look. Hinata's letter served as motivation and she kept it in a keepsake box with the comb that she planned to wear when she welcome Hinata back.

 _Still as the one true heir._

.

.

Shino stood on the sidelines as Kiba sparred with Kurenai. Obviously he wasn't at the level he had been before, but Kiba was making significant progress and that's what mattered.

Bending at the knee, Kiba huffed. "When are we going to try adding genjutsu?"

"We should focus on your physical stamina," Kurenai said with a shake of her head. "We've gone as far as we can to help you withstanding any sort of genjutsu."

Kiba scowled, "Just do it!"

"Kiba."

He looked away. "I want to be ready. I can't stay scared of that bastard's sick mind tricks."

Kurenai softened her scolding glare. "You're just as capable as you were before the attack and your fears are always going to be there. It's nothing to be ashamed about. You just need to remember what's real and what's not."

"Don't treat me like some genin, Kurenai!"

Shino had enough and stepped forward. "Then stop acting like it. Sensei said that your genjutsu skills are back to how they used to be, you just want to be better. I applaud your determination but if she doesn't want you to overdo it, it's wise to listen to her. Our sensei's genjutsu skills are-"

"Whatever, I'll be going then since this isn't going anywhere."

Akamaru slowly trudged behind his master.

"He's so frustrating," Shino commented. "We're supposed to meet Hinata in a few weeks but if he's going to act like this I'm not sure it's a good idea."

They had received Hinata's answer a month ago and had just finalized the security detail agreement between the two parties. Shibi refused to let Shino travel unaccompanied and, along with Shikamaru and Naruto, would accompany the young men to Kirigakure. Everything was going surprisingly smooth except for Kiba's stubborn pride.

"Kiba simply wants to be stronger than Sasuke," Kurenai sighed. "But if he wants peace, he's going to need to accept that somethings are out of our reach and control."

"I'm afraid that besides Naruto, Kiba is the most stubborn shinobi I know." Shino pushed his sunglasses up. "Shall we start our session or should I let you take a break?"

Kurenai chuckled and stretched her arms. "I'm always ready for a fight, Shino."

The mood had lightened ever since Shikamaru returned with good news and letters addressed to them. Shino and Kiba would get to see Hinata before she did since she had to take care of Mirai. But Kurenai was still excited with Hinata's homecoming. She was assisting Kakashi with the logistics of her housing and wanted to make it very welcoming, desperate to make her feel at home.

.

.

Shikamaru helped Mirai adjust Inojin's bottle. Although it was his day off, it was a nice heartwarming feeling being with these children. After the headache inducing discussions with Sasuke, Kakashi, and the council of elders Shikamaru was now expected to head back to Kirigakure for yet another sit down.

Despite Kakashi relieving him of his other duties to focus on this debacle, it was quickly wearing him down because of how personal it became. Knowing how dangerous burn out was, Shikamaru needed a moment to focus on the reason for it all.

Mirai and Inojin were innocent children in a world that used to be full of strife and war. He had taken his sensei's words to heart and knew that the new generation was to be protected. An all out assault on Sasuke wasn't smart; there'd be casualties on both sides and after spending time with Hinata and her son, he wasn't looking forward to being on the opposing side either.

Therefore there couldn't be an opposing side and Shikamaru mentally praised himself for helping Kakashi come up with the conditions for a peaceful resolution. Compromising meant that no one won but more importantly, no one would lose.

Imposing a sentence on Sasuke was laughable considering his power; imprisonment was impossible and executing him was out of the question especially since the only person that could take him down would refuse. Punishing Sasuke only worked when the focus was on his loved ones; Hinata and her son were his weak points. Once it was all settled and done, Hinata would have the choice to live her life how she truly wanted and he hoped that it wouldn't hurt too many people in the end.

Shikamaru tried not to listen in on the conversation going on in Ino's kitchen. She and Sakura had been there for half an hour already and he didn't want to get interrogated again by the medic about how they, particularly Sasuke, were doing. There were few people that knew the true relationship between Hinata and Sasuke and it was obvious that the female member of Team Seven wasn't one of them.

Ino refilled her cup and noticed that Sakura's untouched tea had gotten cold. Her friend had been desperate for any news and although she had been relieved to know that Hinata was doing okay, Sakura quickly focused on Sasuke's wellbeing.

"I'm just so worried about him. The whole situation has been horrible but I understand why he would lash out. Sasuke is very protective. Hinata's son is all he has left of his family. Hopefully it'll all calm down when they return to Konoha."

The new mother hummed in response. Truthfully there were still many questions she wanted to ask Hinata but was touched that she had written her a lengthy apology. Judging by Sakura's behavior, it was obvious that Hinata hadn't written anything to her but she understood her reason. While they were all comrades and friends, there were certain people that Hinata felt closer to; Team Eight, Hanabi, and herself.

Her letter started off with an apology for the stress and hardship her rescue placed on her family. She spoke about wanting to make amends and wished to meet Inojin. Ino had smiled and wiped her tears away but froze when Hinata revealed that she and Sasuke were together. It was written so casually but Ino reread the section over and over. Her crush on Naruto was well known, so her love affair with Itachi Uchiha completely blindsided her. Now it was Sasuke who held Hinata's heart and Ino didn't know how to process it.

She looked at Sakura and felt pity. Her friend had always held on to hope that Sasuke would return to Konoha and proclaim his sudden love for her. In Ino's opinion, he wasn't worth it. She had learned that lesson long ago and never regretted moving on.

However Sakura was much more persistent and Ino had been trying to get her to see it. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't going to suddenly realize deep buried feelings and come running to her. He was a cruel monster and she should count herself lucky that he didn't have his eyes on her.

Yet even if Sakura learned to accept it, Ino couldn't be happy. Her other dear friend was at risk due to his presence in her life. Hinata seemed happy in her letter but until Ino spoke to her privately, she would keep her guard up and remain skeptical.

"Tsunade didn't let me take a leave of absence to go since _my presence wasn't required_ but I'm so glad Naruto and Kakashi were able to talk sense into him. I hope that this proves to Sasuke that we'll always forgive him and welcome him with open arms. I can't wait to have Team Seven back together."

Sakura had a faraway look in her eyes and a soft smile. It broke Ino's heart. She knew what went on in her best friend's head and it frustrated her that she hadn't accepted Sasuke's rejection.

"Sakura… Don't you think it's time to let him go?" She softly asked. "I mean, Sasuke's brought nothing but disaster to our village and I don't want you to waste away waiting for him. You're worth so much more than you think. There are better men out there."

Green eyes narrowed. "When you truly love someone, you don't give up. Besides, I think Sasuke might start thinking about creating a family of his own after seeing Hinata -"

"But he has a family already," Ino pointed out. " _That's_ his family."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "I know, I just meant maybe fathering children. His dream as a child was to revive his clan. You can't do that with just one child. You need more."

"Okay, maybe eventually he'll have children of his own but I doubt he'll want to stay in Konoha. And…" Ino closed her eyes and sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Did you hear something about Sasuke?"

"Ugh, I don't know why Naruto hasn't said anything but Hinata and Sasuke… They're together. As in they're a couple," Ino revealed in a bitter tone. She didn't like Sasuke being with Hinata any better than Sakura, he was a plague that infected and destroyed everything he touched.

"It's in the letter Shika delivered to me. I'm sorry."

Sakura's furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, she loved _his brother_. Sasuke sees her as… She's his nephew's mother. That's why he cares about her and is protective. Hinata loves Itachi and now that he's gone, Naruto will finally-"

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Ino replied curtly. There was only so much she could withstand when it came to Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke. "Talk to Naruto or even Shikamaru since I bet he picked up on it during his stay. Hinata and Sasuke are together. So do everyone a favor and move on from the jerk."

Sakura's face darkened and she stormed off, but Ino continued to calmly drink her tea. A few seconds later, Shikamaru came in and handed her Inojin who started to get fussy.

"I'm glad she didn't ask me but thanks for throwing me under the bus," he muttered. "Seriously, Ino, you're always so brutally honest."

Ino shrugged. Things were changing but it seemed like Sakura was still stuck in the past. It was better to accept facts before Hinata's return so they could all move forward together, even if it pained her to see Sakura so upset.

 _She'll thank me when she sees it for herself. I just hope she moves on._

However Sakura was feeling more than upset, she felt betrayed by Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto. But the only one of them was in the village and she went to find him.

Sakura stormed to his usual hangout spot, Ichiraku, and quickly spotted him.

"Naruto!"

He turned and gulped when he saw her angry expression. "H-hey Sakura, what's the matter?"

Tears pooled in her green eyes and she harshly pulled him up off his seat. "How could you?!"

"What did I do?!"

"Why did you let it happen?" Sakura started to sob. "Why did you let her go? Didn't you love her?"

Her outburst was drawing attention. He quickly pulled out his money to pay for his meal and escorted her away from curious eyes.

"Let go of me! You're a horrible person, Naruto," she spat. "So are Sasuke and Hinata-"

"Why? Because they fell in love?" He asked angrily.

She winced at his words.

"Yeah, they _love_ each other and guess what I'm happy for them even if it breaks my heart. I love her but if she found happiness with my best friend who deserves to be loved by someone like her, then how can I be upset?"

"But… everyone know I love him," she said in a soft voice. "I still do."

Naruto shook his head. "But Sasuke loves Hinata. I've never seen him so caring and protective. Hinata brings out the human side of him that rarely appears and I'm grateful for that. They're truly in love and I don't see it changing anytime soon. Even though it's hard, I'm trying to fully accept it and so should you."

"But-"

His eyes narrowed. "He's never hurt her either," he added pointedly.

Sakura looked like she had been struck. It was no secret how Sasuke had tried to kill her many times. She had justified it in her mind especially when he had asked for forgiveness. It showed her that there was hope for him to change and see her as more than just a friend. Sakura had been patient and waited for the day he finally returned to her for good.

But judging by Naruto's expression and words, she didn't have a chance. And the pain in her chest hurt like nothing she had experienced before.

Crestfallen, Sakura hung her head. She started to shake and just as Naruto reached out to touch her shoulder, she ran away.

"Sakura..." Naruto sighed.

It hurt him to see one of the people he cared about have their heart broken. He hadn't thought about how it'd affect Sakura to find out the true nature of Sasuke's relationship with Hinata but to be fair he was dealing with his own heartbreak.

Still, he hoped that Sakura wouldn't let this change the way she treated Hinata or Sasuke. Judging by how it would go with Team Eight's reunion, the next step in the plan was to come to Konoha. If Sasuke felt that Sakura brought negativity into their lives, Naruto didn't put it past him to resort to violence to get his message through as he always did when it came to Sakura.

But hopefully Hinata would calm him down because if Sasuke hurt his friend, he'd have to do something about it.

.

.

.

Kouto and the rest of Taka sat in the living room, waiting for Hinata and Sasuke to speak. They had gathered them all, claiming to have an announcement. Judging by the joy in their faces, everyone relaxed but waited eagerly to the news to drop.

They already knew that things with Konoha were getting finalized so they grew curious when Hinata said it had nothing to do with the village.

Sasuke stood beside Hinata and gave her a comforting smile. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded eagerly.

"I want to show you all something." Hinata made a hand seal and her Byakugan's power was on full display. She held it for a few minutes before releasing it and breathed in deeply.

Everyone was stunned, and then a loud noise erupted from the house.

"Mommy! You did it!"

"Wow…" Juugo said in disbelief.

"Hell, yeah! I knew you'd find a way, Sunshine!"

But Karin was even more confused. "Wait, what was that...?"

Hinata sat down but not because she felt tired; those feelings had gone away the more she went to Ao for their sessions. She just felt so giddy and excited, like when she perfected a move in the academy or when Kurenai had praised her for her skills. It was empowering.

"I've been going to Ao, the Mizukage's bodyguard for a little over two months now. You all know that he has the Byakugan, but isn't a Hyuuga. Outside of the clan, he's the only one that could help me. And he has." Her lips began to quiver. "We think that he'll be able to unseal me within the year."

Ao had given them a time frame and they truly believed his words.

Kouto jumped into his mother's arms, cheering and laughing. Juugo congratulated Sasuke who looked proud. The only one who was still bewildered was Karin.

As the mood calmed down, Suigetsu offered to make a traditional Kirigakure dish to celebrate. Kouto tagged along as his assistant, wanting to make his mother something special for her accomplishment.

Karin continued to look closely at Hinata and softly gasped. Due to their hectic schedules, she hadn't had much time to spend time with Hinata. It was mostly training Kouto after his studies, sparring with Suigetsu, and advancing her own skills. When Hinata had started going to the doctor more frequently, she had been worried but Sasuke always accompanied her. He told her everything was okay.

Hinata's chakra had been harder to read after the seal was placed on her. It disrupted her flow but she couldn't get a clear image because of it. Of course Karin could still sense Hinata, but it wasn't as tranquil as before. She picked up on agitation and turmoil, which wasn't pleasant to be around so she kept her distance.

Now, she had a better picture of Hinata's chakra, enhanced by the show of display of her Byakugan. She wasn't as calm as before, but it was a much better improvement. Karin could read Hinata's chakra better, but now she could also pick up on the other distinct energy that resided in her body.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Still blissful, Hinata smiled at Karin and walked to her. "Isn't it amazing? I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

Karin forced a smile, wanting to get to the other issue. "I'm so happy for you."

Noticing her lack of enthusiasm, Hinata became concerned. "Karin, what is it?" Her eyes widened. Her hands shot up to her forehead with worry. "Did you notice something with my chakra? Am I alright?"

Holding her hands, Karin pulled her into her room and locked the door. She took a deep breath. It was obvious to her that Hinata likely didn't know that she was pregnant and that was dangerous especially for someone in her situation.

Looking at her closely, she verified that it wasn't a mistake. Hinata was definitely pregnant.

"Hinata, remember how I can sense chakra better than just about anyone? I can find distinct chakra and differentiate between them so it's easy to find someone."

Hinata nodded along slowly.

"Well after you got sealed, you're chakra has been hard to get a clear reading since it was so jumbled. I can still feel it but it wasn't like before. Now I can see things much more clearly within you."

"What's wrong?" Hinata's voice was soft but full of fear. "What did you find?"

Karin gave her a nervous smile. "I sense a separate chakra within you… You're pregnant."

Shell-shocked, Hinata staggered to Karin's bed. "B-but that's impossible. I've been very good about taking my pills. Wouldn't Ao have noticed it?"

"Nothing's ever one hundred percent, unless you remain celibate," her friend shrugged. "And maybe he was too focused on the seal to notice."

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm not pregnant. I _can't_ be."

Taken back by her reaction, Karin sat next to her and embraced her. "It's going to be okay. This is exciting news and everyone's going to-"

" _Exciting_? Karin, I can't be pregnant," Hinata interrupted. It became difficult to breath and she tried to steady her nerves. "I'm not saying you're wrong. I trust you. I just… It's not the best time. It's horrible and I hate myself but this shouldn't be happening. I don't deserve another child. Not while I'm still weak."

She started to cry and Karin hugged her tighter. "I'm not strong enough yet and what about Sasuke? This is going to stress him out. And Kouto … I'm not sure he's going to be happy at all."

Karin shook her head and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Stop that. Hinata, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You left everything you knew behind to protect your son. You built a whole new life and raised a wonderful kid. You've had some crappy things done to you but you've persevered. You haven't let this damn seal bring you down and found a way around it. You did that because you still have fight in you."

Hinata sniffed. "But-"

"Hinata, there's no one else that would be able to withstand all this and come out the same kind and caring person you've always been. You're amazing."

She looked up, her eyes full of admiration for the red haired woman showering her with praise. Hinata still envied Karin for all her skills and the close bond she was creating with Kouto but more than that, she treasured her dear friend.

"I'm still scared that I won't be able to protect my children. What if this derails our negotiations with Konoha? I don't know if Sasuke will want us to go there now-"

"Fuck 'em," Karin shrugged. "The only thing that matters is what you want to do."

Hinata chuckled and wiped her tears. "I don't know what the right thing is."

"We'll figure it out. You just take care of yourself." Karin smiled. "We love you and when you feel overwhelmed, we'll be here to help. This family won't ever abandon you and will fight for you and your children."

Feeling better, she nodded. A small smile started to form on her face; although she still had concerns, Hinata started to feel excited. She was having another child with a man she truly loved.

"Karin, is it possible to know how far along I am?"

Karin apologetically shook her head. "Sorry. I can only sense its chakra."

"It's okay. I'll just have to go to the doctor. But, um can you come with me?" Hinata asked. "I don't want to tell anyone else until I get checked out. I want to know as much as I can before I tell everyone."

Her friend agreed. Knowing Sasuke, he'd make it a much more stressful situation if they just told him now.

They continued to talk about how things would change but Karin intentionally made the subject light. It was easy to get Hinata to laugh when Karin brought up Taka's competitiveness when it came to Kouto. Suigetsu would definitely try to settle babysitting disputes with fights.

Karin began to talk about the affinity she was sensing when Suigetsu barged in.

"Hey, didn't you hear us calling? The food's ready!"

The female member of Taka scowled. "Yeah, yeah."

As they passed the doorway, Suigetsu suddenly hugged Hinata and picked her off her feet. "I'm so happy, Sunshine-!"

"Get the fuck off her, dumbass. You're going to hurt her!" Karin shrieked. She kicked Suigetsu away and carefully checked Hinata over. "Are you okay? Any pains?"

Blushing furiously, Hinata shook her head. She calmed them both down before they got into a scuffle. "I'm fine. Why don't we go and eat?"

Still grumbling, Suigetsu glared at Karin who muttered under her breath. But their moods quickly improved as dinner went on. Hinata still felt anxious about going to the doctor and then telling Sasuke, Kouto and everyone else. She just hoped that she hadn't done any harm to her child with all the sessions with Ao.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm just very happy."

.

.

Two months.

Hinata couldn't believe it and most of what her doctor was telling her sounded hollow. Thankfully Karin was by her side and had been taking notes.

"How could I not know?" She muttered as they walked out of the clinic. Hinata felt like an idiot. Her first time was understandable since she was very inexperienced and uninformed. But she expected to have a better sense of her body now.

Something just felt odd.

"The baby is healthy," Karin pointed out. "Everything looks good and now we can start taking care of you better. It doesn't look like you have to stop your sessions with Ao and I can be there from now on to help. This is good news."

She sighed. "I hope we get good news all the time. What do I do about my friends from Konoha? Kiba might sense it and I don't want him to be angry at me. He's really easily provoked and I don't know what he'll do, especially to Sasuke."

"If he tries anything, we'll just kill him on the spot," she replied like it was a no brainer.

"K-Karin!"

Her friend laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not joking," Karin replied bluntly.

They spent the rest of the day planning what Hinata would say. At first they thought about just telling everyone at the same time. But then Karin pointed out that it was easier to contain one potentially explosive reaction rather than three; Juugo would undoubtedly have a composed expression of joy.

Sasuke was suspicious. First Karin had handed Kouto's training to Juugo and Suigetsu. Now she called him and Hinata, who seemed nervous the entire morning, into the living room in an authoritative tone.

"What's going on?" He asked impatiently.

Karin cleared her throat. "Well, first we need you to sit down and remember to stay calm-"

"I'm pregnant," Hinata announced quickly.

They both looked at her; one shocked, the other frustrated. "Hinata, we planned it out! Look at him, he's dumbstruck. I think he stopped breathing..."

"I'm sorry! My nerves got the better of me!" Hinata apologized.

"Pregnant?" Sasuke asked dumbly. "You're p-pregnant?"

"Yes," Hinata replied.

Sasuke stumbled into the couch and put his head down. He started to shake. This alarmed them and Hinata felt her chest clench.

 _He's not happy. But I wasn't exactly giddy when I found out either. Maybe this is a sign that-_

"I'm going to get him some water," Karin announced. She leaned closer to Hinata. "Talk to him."

"Sasuke? I went to the doctor and he said that the baby's healthy."

He kept shaking and Hinata started to wring her hands.

"I'm two months along…" She trailed off. "But I didn't know until Karin sensed it, I swear! But like I said, the b-b-baby's okay."

"Please say something," Hinata pleaded after a long silence.

He finally looked up and she saw the tears in his eyes. "Two months? So I'm going to be a father in s-seven months?"

She nodded timidly and he took a deep breath.

"Are you upset?" She asked, terrified of his answer.

"Upset? You think this would upset me? Hinata, I'm… I'm going to be a father! This is wonderful news," Sasuke exclaimed happily. He wiped his tears and gently embraced her. "We're going to have a child."

Her lips trembled and finally Hinata joined in on the happy crying that was overcoming the normally stoic Sasuke. He kissed her and shakily put his hand on her stomach.

"I might not have to stop my sessions with Ao either," Hinata told him. He frowned with concern. "We'll tell him the news and ask. But right now, everything looks good."

Sasuke grinned and held her close. "If it doesn't hurt the baby, then we should continue it. Hopefully you'll be unsealed before we go to Konoha because I'm not going to put you in any danger. Maybe we can delay our return to Konoha. I'm not sure I want my child to be born there."

Hinata squeezed his arm comfortingly. "Kakashi won't let anything happen to us. Naruto won't either and I have a feeling we have more friends than we thought."

He lightly scoffed as he picked up on the subtle message. Merely thinking about her teammates being close to Hinata, in her current condition, made him uneasy. Would they lash out?

"Hinata, I'm not sure seeing the dog and Aburame is a good idea anymore."

She shook her head. "But I need to. They'll only forgive you if I do this. And I also want to make amends. I don't think it's going to be like last time. We've all learned from our mistakes. And if they truly want to be my friends again, they'll need to accept every part of my life now. That includes you."

Instead of pushing the issue, Sasuke dropped it and focused on the present. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so scared, hopeful, and excited at the same time. "Let's get married."

A loud crash echoed in the living room and Karin tried to frantically clean up the broken glass. She hastily cleaned up and left the living room, but they could hear her squealing with joy. Sasuke turned Hinata's head to look at him and repeated his statement.

Hinata finally processed his words and slowly shook her head shyly. "You don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant."

Grabbing both her hands in his, Sasuke stared back full of determination. "I'm not. I've wanted to do this and make it official before we returned to Konoha. We can do something big after all this craziness is behind us. But all I want now is to make you my wife. You carrying my child just proved that it's time to ask. I want everyone to know that you are not without a clan standing behind you. Hinata, you're my whole world and I'll be honored to have you as my wife as well."

She started to smile and his heart beat raced as she nodded. However just as she was about to speak and let him hear the words from her own mouth, the door burst open.

"Oh my god, will you stop complaining?" Suigetsu said. "I didn't mean to eat your lunch. I thought it was mine."

"Mom always leaves a note in my lunch, you liar!" Kouto said accusingly. "I saw you read it!"

Suigetsu yawned and ruffled his hair. "I bought you lunch though, didn't I? So it's not like you starved."

Juugo shook his head and headed towards his bedroom to deal with his headache.

Kouto stormed to his mother and Sasuke who had yet to let go of her hands. He frowned and pulled her away. "Mom, I don't want to train with him again. He's mean and kept making fun of me," he huffed.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

"If you were there, you would have laughed at his shadow clone attempt. I told him he wasn't ready and dude," he snickered. "It was hilarious."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and he gulped. "I mean he's doing awesome in genjutsu and basic taijutsu. He's just getting ahead of himself."

Kouto smirked at how he cowered under his mother's scolding look. "It depends on my teacher."

Suigetsu scowled at him behind Hinata's back as he retreated to the kitchen.

Hinata sighed but rubbed Kouto's cheek affectionately. "I'm glad you're doing amazing but don't push yourself too hard, okay?" She looked at Sasuke questioningly and he nodded. "Kouto, can we talk to you privately?"

He frowned with suspicion but nodded. To avoid being interrupted, they went to Sasuke and Hinata's bedroom.

Sitting on their bed, he clasped his hands together to keep from fidgeting. The boy was nervous about what they wanted to talk about and judging by Sasuke's face, it was big news. The expression on his face was something he hadn't seen before; Sasuke was rarely jumpy but there was also a hint of enthusiasm.

Faced with speaking to her son, Hinata had much better control over her nerves. It was a good thing since Kouto wouldn't react well to being ambushed with the news that he was going to be a brother. She needed to ease him into it.

Hinata began to speak, "Kouto, you know that no matter what happens I'll never love you any less. The love I have for you is immense and indescribable. You're my son and I'll never ever let you feel like I'm not there for you."

His heart raced as he shakily nodded. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Sasuke laughed nervously. "There are going to be a lot of new changes and we wanted to let you know so you could… adjust."

"Like what? I know we're supposed to go back to that village but it's not like we're staying right? Right?!" Kouto asked frantically. "Wait… Are you planning on going by yourself?!"

"No, she's not," his uncle quickly replied. "And we won't stay more than we need to."

Hinata slightly frowned; she hadn't talked to Sasuke about what their plans were after she completed her sentence. Nothing had been decided yet and deep down she still had hope that things could get better. Perhaps one day both her worlds could come together peacefully.

"This is actually good news and I hope you'll be happy." She sat next to her son and put her arm around his small shoulders. "We're going to have a new addition to our family. You're going to be a big brother. Isn't that exciting?"

Kouto stared at them silently. His uncle looked completely happy; but he saw the unease in his mother's face. If she didn't look overly excited, why should he? Why did they decide to have a baby? Did Sasuke pressure his mother?

"Kouto-" Sasuke started to say.

"You're so annoying." He stormed off to his room.

Upset by his reaction, Sasuke started to follow him but Hinata pulled him back. "I'll talk to him. Go downstairs so we can tell everyone else."

She made her way to his room and knocked.

"Go away."

"Sweetie, it's me."

"I don't care," he spat back. Despite the nagging feeling in his stomach, he refused to see her as well.

Hinata frowned and tried to open the door but it was locked. It would've been easy to force it open but if her son wasn't ready to talk then she wouldn't force him.

Kouto heard her walk away and muffled his frustration into his pillow. She had promised he'd be her whole world. That no one would ever replace him. So why did they go and have another baby. It wasn't fair, he only had his mother. This baby would have both Sasuke and his mom, and where would that leave him?

It wasn't until his stomach growled that he realized he had been moping in his room for a long time and that no one had called him for dinner. He scowled and peered down the stairs, seeing Sasuke's silhouette.

"I'm going to drag him out if that's what it takes," he said. "He's acting like we did something wrong."

Kouto smirked. _I'd like to see you try_.

"Sasuke, that's not going to help, just let him come to terms with the news in private," his mother replied. "He's not happy, maybe he feels scared about how this will change our lives. And honestly, I am too."

Kouto's gray eyes widened at her revelation.

"We're still fixing this huge mess. I still have this seal on my forehead and I'm due to return to Konoha soon. Now I'm pregnant and a bigger target. It's terrifying bringing a defenseless child into this mess if I can't protect them," she admitted.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Truthfully he was terrified as well. Initially the thought of expanding their family and having children with her had made him feel excited. But she was right, the timing wasn't exactly perfect.

However that didn't mean that they wouldn't get ready and prepared.

"I'm here, too Hinata." He kissed her softly and grinned. "Even if everyone is against us, I'll never let anything happen to you or our family. We'll tell Kakashi to delay your return until you give birth. If Ao's predictions are correct, then I bet you'll be unsealed before we get to Konoha. By then you'll be the same mother I first met, ready to fight whatever got in her way."

She smiled, remembering their first clash. "So much has happened since then."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but now it's Kouto trying to keep me from you."

Kouto rolled his eyes.

"I should go check on him. I had hoped he'd come out on his own," she said tiredly. "But I don't want him to go to bed hungry."

The boy hurried to his room and barely closed it when Hinata reached the top of the stairs. He heard her footsteps get closer and finally knock at his door.

"Sweetie? I brought you food," she said softly. "I'll just leave it outside your door. Please eat."

He opened the door before she left and Hinata smiled at him but continued to walk away. Confused, he called after her.

"Yes? Did you want something else?" Hinata asked.

Kouto shook his head and opened his door wider. "Can you come in? Just you, not _him_."

She walked in and stood by his desk.

"Why did you do it?" He asked as he played with his food. "I heard you downstairs. If you're so scared, then why are you having a baby with _him_? Did he pressure you?"

"Sasuke wouldn't do that and both of us didn't plan to have children so soon," Hinata clarified. "Nothing was planned but despite what we're facing, deep down we're both happy. I hope that eventually you'll also be happy."

"I… Ugh." Kouto shook his head. He hated this guilty feeling. He did feel sort of excited to be an older brother but his fear of being forgotten was eating away at him. "Do you promise you won't ever choose the baby over me? Even if it's cuter or more-"

"Of course not!" She quickly embraced him, making him drop his food but neither cared. "Kouto, the love I have for you is never ending. I have enough love in my heart for my whole family, especially my children."

"It's just hard enough sharing you with everyone here. I miss when it was the two of us," he admitted. "Now with the baby coming… I don't know. I just don't want to be left behind."

Hinata titled his head up. "I have to share you, too. But I know what you love me just as much as I love you. Our family has definitely grown since Sasuke came into our lives but it's a good thing. However during the moments when you feel alone, come and talk to me. Remember that I'll always be here for you. You're still my baby."

Blushing, Kouto started to smile. He might scowl at Suigetsu's teasing about his status as a momma's boy, but he truly loved his mother above everyone. And it was reassuring to hear her reaffirm her love for him. He felt lucky to have her for a mother and knew that she'd be the best mother for his younger sibling as well.

"I'm going to be a brother…" Kouto said with awe. For the first time since hearing the news, he started to feel giddy. There were so many possibilities; would he have a sister or brother? Would they look like him? Would they like him as a brother?

"Are you still scared, though? About the baby looking like him?" Kouto asked jokingly. "Sasuke's hair looked like a duck's butt as a kid. It's not much better now."

Hinata teasingly wagged her finger and laughed. " _Kouto_."

He giggled but suddenly looked serious. "Wait, is he going to marry you then? I mean, if Sasuke truly loves you then why hasn't he asked? Do you want me to tell him?"

"...He did..." Hinata softly replied, her eyes widening. But Kouto hadn't heard her.

Barely realizing that she hadn't given him a verbal response, she felt terrible. Suddenly she heard him shout for Sasuke, demanding that he go to his room. Kouto sternly pointed for him to sit on his bed which he did after glancing at the mess on his floor.

"Do you really love my mom?" He asked with a frown. Sasuke nodded back just as firmly. "Then when are you going to marry her, huh? Or are you just going to keep having babies and never marry her?"

Confused, Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I thought I told you it'd be before we got to Konoha, or did you have something else in mind?"

"No but yes," Hinata replied.

They looked at her confusingly.

"I mean yes, I'll marry you. I didn't say it out loud when you first asked me, so yes I want to marry you too." She grinned at both of them. "And we can get married before we go to Konoha."

Sasuke beamed at her, slightly laughing at her initial stammering. "Sounds like a plan." He looked back at Kouto who seemed in a better mood. "And you? Are you done throwing a tantrum, now?"

Kouto shrugged, still slightly peeved at Sasuke for reasons he knew were out of his control. "If my mom is happy, then I'm happy too. I'll just have to get stronger because I'll need to be able to protect my mom and the baby. Hey… Can I name it? I promise it'll be a cool name!"

His uncle cocked an eyebrow in amusement. His sudden turnabout was puzzling but he had a feeling Hinata had managed to get through to him. Sasuke knew that Hinata was more than prepared to have another child, especially an Uchiha. He just needed to be ready as well.

"Let's find out what we're having first," Hinata said, placating him. "After all, I'm only two months along."

Kouto grumbled but nodded. "I can teach it a lot too! I'll show how to fish like grandpa taught me, how to bake the cookies we love, and we'll train the baby like Karin trains me. Hey Sasuke, what do you think the baby will be able to do?"

Hinata tenderly looked over at the two as her son continued to list everything he wanted to do with his sibling and Sasuke humored him. She looked at the spilled food and bent down to clean it up.

"I'll do it!" Kouto announced. Hinata watched as he carefully cleaned the mess. "You should rest."

She looked to Sasuke who agreed with Kouto. Leaning in, he whispered, "Just let him do this. I'll heat up the leftovers and make sure he eats. Go relax."

She kissed his cheek and patted Kouto's back as she passed. Despite the bumpy start, it seemed like things were not as bad as she feared. Her doubts about her abilities had been curtailed after speaking with Karin and Sasuke.

Walking to her room, she saw Suigetsu. His eyes quickly watered and he rushed back downstairs. Out of everyone, he had been the most emotional.

"Stop crying, you baby!" Karin shouted from below.

"You're making this sort of uncomfortable," Juugo agreed.

"Then let me be the favorite uncle!" Suigetsu shouted back. "You two already have Kouto and turned him against me. Let me have this one!"

Hinata giggled and closed her door. She decided to read a book until Sasuke came to bed. They merely smiled at each other and cuddled close together once under the covers. Hinata felt his hand on her stomach and placed hers on top.

Being enveloped by his larger body, Hinata quickly fell asleep. But Sasuke's mind was racing; just like Kouto he was wondering about their future. He didn't want his child to face what Kouto was dealing with as being the son of a man with an ugly past. Seeing Kouto's pain had sent him over the edge and he didn't know if he could hold back if they hurt this new life that was growing inside his...

 _Fiancée. Soon to be wife..._

Swiftly his fears diminished and the weight of everything lifted off his shoulders when he remembered who was by his side. It was unimaginable to face this with anyone else and Sasuke knew she gave him the strength to not give into his dark thoughts.

It was funny that Hinata thought she was the weak link in the group when she held more clout and power than she realized.

 _She doesn't realize just how strong she is…_

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured. "For everything."

.

.

Despite already hearing it from the doctor, Ao listened carefully as Hinata revealed her pregnancy to him. He smiled but didn't take a step forward, seeing the Uchiha's protectiveness increase. Knowing what was in store for the couple, his smile only widened.

"That's wonderful news but I know you'll probably like to keep it secretive for now so I won't say a thing," Ao said. "Regarding our sessions, I don't think that the procedure has caused any harm but I'll call the doctor in to supervise in case. Your friend's presence won't be required. We'll set something up for later this week, okay?"

Hinata nodded and they left. The Uchiha's lingering glare didn't bother him.

Ao pulled out a scroll and began to write. He sealed it and sent it to the aviary, using his private bird. As the Mizukage's bodyguard, he was afforded high level secrecy; no one could question his messages.

Afterwards he headed to the doctor's office, startling the older man with his presence.

"Hello Taizou."

"Ao… W-w-what can I do for you?"

The former hunter Nin smiled coldly. "You'll be present in the upcoming sessions. I don't think it'll be for more than five weeks."

"W-what happens after?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing you need to know about."

Ao briskly left, not needing to remind him what was in store for the doctor and his family if any information was leaked. The first part of the plan was now complete; the band of rogue shinobi had accepted Kirigakure's offer of refuge, he had earned their trust, and now the Hyuuga was pregnant.

After the visit from Konoha's shinobi, the next steps would ignite the fire.

.

.

.

Despite the thick mist enveloping the village, Kiba's nose picked up on Hinata's scent. The house that they had taken residence in was full of many scents but he zeroed in on hers.

"Hold up, Kiba," Naruto said. "I'll go in first."

Growling under his breath, he reluctantly obeyed. He was impatiently tapping his foot while Shino stood as calm as a statue. His father mimicked his son but his bugs scouted the area for any traps. Aside from Kirigakure Anbu stationed nearby, which would contain any fighting, there was no threat.

Grinning, Naruto reopened the door. "Okay, you guys can come in."

Kiba pushed past him, quickly followed by Akamaru, Shino, Shibi, and Shikamaru.

Sasuke greeted them first with a calculating stare and Kiba faltered in his steps. Hinata peeked from behind Juugo. The air was stifled with tension and the living room seemed more cramped than usual.

"Heh… C'mon guys, why don't we leave them to talk alone?" Naruto asked. "Why don't we go see-?"

"I'm not leaving Hinata with them," Sasuke said.

Shibi replied, "And I'm not leaving my son with him. The terms said the Uchiha wouldn't be here when they talked. If he stays, so do I."

"Then let's go to the kitchen," Shikamaru said, exasperated. "That way they have privacy and we'll still be nearby."

Shino nodded to his father and Hinata tugged on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Fine but one wrong move and-"

"You'll regret it, Uchiha. Don't forget it was my son and Kiba's mercy that spared your life," Shibi told him. "I won't hesitate to protect them."

Sasuke snarled and Naruto quickly pushed him into the kitchen. "Yeah, we'll be over here. Maybe you guys can hang out upfront? There's a comfortable bench under the tree."

Shikamaru sighed but walked out the front door, followed by Shibi. Before joining Sasuke, Juugo stared distastefully at Shino in particular and spoke, "Hinata, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded and soon it was just Team eight minus Kurenai. Hinata sat down on the soft chair, letting them sit on the couch together.

"Are you two alright?" Hinata asked after a stifling silence. "I mean… Have you both gotten any better?"

Shino nodded while Kiba muttered a, "Yeah."

"T-that's g-g-good."

She started to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Where's Kouto?" Kiba asked.

"With Karin and Suigetsu."

"Uchiha's friends?" He asked bitterly.

She nodded. "They're my friends, too."

"So were we," Shino finally spoke. "At least, I hope we still are."

Hinata's eyes widened and started to water. "I hope so, too."

They both looked at her and saw the sorrow in her eyes. Her bandaged forehead caused a heavy feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Kiba's lips began to quiver. "Oh man… Damn it, Hinata why did you have to leave?"

"Kiba… You know already," she replied.

He rubbed his head with frustration. "Yeah, I mean… I hate what we've become. This is so awkward and it's never been like that. We clicked from the start and now… Fuck!"

Akamaru started to whine and walked over to Hinata, placing his head on her knee. She rubbed behind his ears.

"We missed you and then we fucked up. We should've known better than to just leave you but we were still so mad and didn't think anything would happen. I swear, Hinata! If I knew that you'd be sealed… I thought you'd be protected by Kakashi or something," Kiba rambled. "I wished things were different."

"I do too." Hinata sighed and shook her head. "I begged and pleaded but you still brought me and my son to the village. And now I'm sealed. The pain that accompanied it is intense … I can see why Neji wants to change his status. I mean, I hated it before but to experience it makes it so much worse. It's truly inhumane."

"Because of that, I didn't know if I could ever trust either of you again," she added. "Everything was so crazy and there was so much chaos. For a while I didn't know where I stood with anyone from Konoha."

Kiba tensed but Shino frowned. "And now?"

"I still don't know… but I think that you didn't have any bad intentions when you brought me to Konoha. It doesn't change what happened to me or Kouto-"

"What happened to him?!" Kiba asked frantically. "He wasn't sealed, was he?!"

"No, if he had I wouldn't want to see either of you or Neji ever again," she said, her voice hardened. "I can forgive what's happened to me but if anything ever happened to my son… I wouldn't get in Sasuke's way when he sought revenge."

They both felt a shiver down their spines.

Her facial expression didn't soften as she continued, "Kouto didn't know about his father. He found out the truth about Itachi and Sasuke's role in his untimely death from someone else. Seeing my son torn up about where he came from and hating Sasuke… It killed me."

Kiba felt small under her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"We didn't think clearly. At first, I thought we did the right thing bringing you back but ever since the attack…" Shino frowned. "The moment we found out you were sealed, we went to your father. And as the heir of my clan, I warned him to think clearly about the consequences of his actions. My clan's relations have been strained with yours ever since the attack."

Her eyes widened with shock.

Brightening up, Kiba started to grin. "Yeah, you should have seen us. I even went after your dad-"

"Before he easily pushed you back," Shino added. Kiba glared at him. "Still, it was an admirable effort."

Mouth gaping, Hinata still couldn't imagine them attacking her father especially for her after their tense reunion. "Wow…"

"Yeah, but my eyes were on that fucker Neji," Kiba grumbled. "I'll get him eventually, I swear Hinata. That clan of yours is fucked up but we're here for you."

Listening to her friends speak, Hinata started to feel hopeful. They still loved her despite everything that happened. But then she remembered that too much has occurred for them to forget. Placing a hand on her stomach, she took a deep breath.

"Just me?"

"And Kouto," Shino clarified. "We need to make it up to you both."

She smiled. "You care about my son, despite knowing who his father is?"

Both nodded, as if it wasn't even a question. Even if Itachi was a mass murderer, Hinata wasn't guilty of his sins and neither was their son.

Hinata felt her stomach twist as she prepared to tell another truth. "I think you should also be aware that Itachi's history is much more complicated than publicly known. Kakashi's going to reveal it to the rest of the village but you deserve to hear it from me. I wish Hanabi was here so I could speak to her as well but perhaps you can do it for me before an official announcement is made."

They listened intently as the Uchiha's tragic tale was revealed to them. While Hinata didn't absolve Itachi from what he had done, she emphasized that he wasn't the only one involved in the deaths of nearly every Uchiha.

"Despite my personal views, he was doing what he thought was right to spare more innocent lives. Itachi had planned out his life after that, aside from meeting me," she smiled softly. "But he's twisted Sasuke into the broken person he rarely shows so I do resent him for that. However I did love him and now Kouto knows that his father was a complicated man."

They remained quiet, trying to absorb everything. They questioned Konoha's leadership and decisions; the image of the Third Hokage in particular was tainted. Both wondered what they would have done if placed in either Uchiha brother's situation.

Sasuke's actions against them had quashed a lot of sympathy from them but they knew that not every Uchiha was evil. Hinata's son still had good in him as far as they were concerned.

"We don't care who his father is, what matters to us is that he's _your_ son. And I've always thought of us as family," Kiba admitted. "If you give me a chance, I'll make it up to him and show him that I'm not a bad guy. Stupid, hot headed, and rash but not evil."

"We protect our own and you're still one of us," Shino stated. "So is Kouto."

"I'm glad," she said smiling. "But do you think we can all work together? You guys, Taka and Sasuke?"

Shino frowned and Kiba started to curse under his breath.

"Coming home to a home in shambles, with Kouto and I missing was terrifying for him. Juugo was on the brink of death so it wasn't hard for him to imagine us in similar conditions. I don't think he was right to hurt you to the extent that he went but I understand his actions. Everyone was doing what they thought was right and in the process, a lot of people were hurt."

Hinata clutched the arm rest. "I want everyone that wants what's best for me to be able to work together or at least be civil. Juugo nearly died for us and so did the both of you. I won't let that happen again. I love you all and I don't want to be forced to choose."

"I hate him," Kiba replied. "The Uchiha fucker? He has a lot to atone for and if you think that he won't snap again-"

"He won't. Sasuke knows what I want and what's best for everyone. If we want peace, we need to move forward just like the nations did after the war," Hinata said firmly. "I want you both in my life but you'll need to accept that Sasuke's a permanent piece of it. He's more than Kouto's uncle and our guardian."

"We know you're together. It was in your letter," Shino briskly said. "I still can't believe you fell in love with him out of everyone. I always imagined you and Naruto… or even Kiba."

Kiba started to sputter and blush. "What?!"

Hinata giggled at his reaction. "I wouldn't have believed either but I've gotten to know Sasuke. I know who he is and grown to love him."

Kiba grimaced, not unlike Kouto. "Do we really need to hear this?"

"Yes," Shino answered, surprising them both. "We need to listen to what Hinata says even if we don't want to hear it. I'm not happy he's here or that we're going to see him and his friends around. But as long as you still want us around, then it'll be easier to tolerate his presence."

Hinata's eyes lit up with happiness and Kiba felt jealous. Deep down, he felt that forgiving Sasuke was impossible. Coming to Konoha under the pretense of pardoning Sasuke was just that, a pretense. Kiba truly couldn't find it in himself to forgive. He had traumatized him and toyed with his sanity while under his genjutsu.

And Sasuke didn't look the least bit remorseful.

"Hinata… I hate him," Kiba said. "I hate him so much. He's a monster and I'll go to my grave thinking this. What he did to me… I still have nightmares of seeing my mom, Hana and Tamaki's bodies… He did that to me. He didn't need to but he still fucked with me like that."

Stunned by the revelation, Hinata gasped. She didn't know about the extent that Sasuke had gone and she felt ill at the thought of one of her loved ones hurting another. Immediately, she went over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry you went through that."

He hugged her back, trying his hardest not to cry. "I'm sorry, too. I love you and I'll always have your back but forgiving that bastard… I can't forgive him for this. So please don't ask me. I'm not ready."

Understanding his own pain, Hinata slowly nodded. "I promise he won't ever do that again. I swear! I'll talk to him and we'll find a way to make this right. Even if you can't forgive him, we'll try to make amends."

Kiba wiped his tears and let out a chuckle. "Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. We're all good. Right?"

"Right!" Hinata agreed. "I forgive you two."

"And we do, too." Shino stood up. "Leaving did hurt us deeply but you also went through a lot. I'm not angry anymore, not at you."

Smiling up at him, Hinata asked, "Do you think we can go back to how we were?"

"No."

Kiba's mouth dropped while Hinata tried not to look too hurt. "I understand."

"We can never go back, but we can be something else. Perhaps we can even be better than before," Shino elaborated. "We'll be completely honest and rely on one another. Just like before but we'll promise not to run away or refuse to listen to one another. Agreed?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Shino. Next time don't take such a long pause."

Hinata pulled Shino down to sit next to her, sandwiching her between her best friends. Clasping both their hands, she took a deep breath. "I'm happy to have you both back in my life and since you're both promising to have my back, you'll need to know everything. First, I've been trying to get around my seal."

Kiba squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. "I can't say much until it's done since it might alter village alliances but I do have hope that this person can get the seal off me."

"Do you trust him?" Shino asked. He was much smarter than most and it didn't take much to assume that there happened to be another Byakugan user in Kirigakure.

She nodded, "He's helped me more than I could have ever imagined. I'm not in any pain anymore and can use my Byakugan." Hinata explained that her seal must've been modified.

At first Kiba and Shino were enraged, even Akamaru growled in agreement when Kiba suggested adding Hotaru to their list. But hearing how much she's improved slightly calmed their anger.

"That's amazing!" Kiba exclaimed. "Wait… What if you can find out how it's done? Then you can unseal a whole bunch of Hyuuga. That'll really fuck with them."

Hinata lowered her voice. "I've been trying to find out but he's been very secretive and guarded. I hope that eventually we'll earn his trust and be able to duplicate the process. I want to know how to free my clansmen. As much as I'm against Neji right now, I agree that it's time for a change. I don't think he's the one that can usher that in, not when he might hurt Hanabi."

Thinking of her sister, she frowned. "When are they going to fight?"

"We don't know but I think they'll make an announcement. Don't worry, Hinata. If something happens, we'll be there. Remember we take care of our own," Kiba assured her. "She's a fighter and never gave up hope for you. So let's keep our faith in that little firecracker."

She nodded and exhaled. "I can't wait to see her. There's so much I want to say and do. I want her to get to know Kouto and-" She froze before gathering her courage. "And my other child."

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

Hinata slowly brought their hands to her stomach. Kiba felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs while Shino's eyebrows were unusually high. "Despite who their father is, we protect our own, right?"

Kiba pulled his hand away first and dragged his hands down his face. Shino looked startled and Hinata slowly let go of his hand as well.

 _This seems to be the reaction from almost everyone,_ Hinata thought gloomily. _Is this a bad sign?_

"That's not fair," Kiba groaned. "You tricked us."

Hurt, she crossed her arms. But Kiba quickly pulled her in for a side hug. "Damn it Hinata, your taste in men is going to give me a fatal heart attack one of these days. Just don't let that baby be a miniature Sasuke, I don't think I could handle it."

Not sure whether to feel insulted, she simply hugged him back. But Shino had yet to react

Finally he spoke, "You're pregnant again?"

She nodded without looking back at him.

"And it's Sasuke's?"

Feeling a low growl in Kiba's chest, she nodded again. Hinata knew that they wouldn't be happy about that part in particular but there was nothing she'd change about it. She was having a child and they were going to be parents.

"Are you happy?"

Freeing herself from Kiba's embrace, she turned back. "I am."

Shino looked down at her stomach. "May I feel it again?" She stood up and guided his hands to her stomach. A rare smile broke across his face. "Congratulations, Hinata."

She wrapped her arms around him and he placed his head on hers. "I want you to stay in my life from now on so please don't shut us out again. I want to see this child grow."

Hinata started to cry and nodded.

"Hey, hey. It's a happy occasion, so no more crying," Kiba scolded. "And let me squeeze in here. C'mon Akamaru. You, too."

Team Eight stood in a loving embrace, feeling the years of misery fall from their shoulders, and Hinata felt her heart flutter. Despite every fear she had, they were dwarfed by the show of support she was now receiving. Her worlds were coming together and she wanted them all united because she loved everyone far too much to let anyone go.

Back in the kitchen, Naruto was gaping at Sasuke. The walls were thin and they heard the entire conversation. "You-!"

Sasuke clasped his mouth. "Shut up." He nodded towards outside, knowing that it was safe to leave Hinata with her former team.

Now outside, Naruto pointed accusingly at him. "When were you going to tell me I was going to be an uncle?"

"When we arrived in Konoha with the baby in her arms," Sasuke replied, half joking.

Naruto punched him playfully. "You just had to trap her, huh? Were you that worried I'd sweep her off her feet?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke scoffed. "You wish. She's mine and that wasn't going to ever change, Dobe."

Juugo continued to watch the unusual friendship. There was a rivalry but the sense of brotherhood was stronger. He shook his head and smiled.

"Um, Naruto?" The blond turned to look at him. "I'm afraid you'll have competition on being the favorite uncle."

"Kiba and Shino? Pfft. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he boasted. "I'm going to be better than an uncle, I'm _the_ godfather. Right, Sasuke? Sasuke?"

But Sasuke remained silent, pretending not to hear.

"Oi, Teme!"

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head. "You can't be the best man and godfather. It wouldn't be fair."

"I think I've earned it!" Naruto scrunched his face accusingly at him. Sasuke shrugged. "Then I'll just ask, Hinata!"

He dashed to the door but Juugo pulled him back. "Maybe we should give them more time to catch up. There seems to be a lot to talk about."

He pouted and sat on the ground, mumbling about everything he had done for both of them.

.

.

As Shino had said, there was no coming back to how things used to be. There'd be cracks and imperfections but the bonds that put them back together would only strengthen. After moving past most of the awkwardness, Hinata felt like the broken pieces of Team Eight were coming together.

"I always thought your wedding would be this big party," Kiba murmured. "Why don't you just wait until you come to Konoha where we'd all be together?"

"I don't think we'll have wedding planning on our minds when we get to Konoha. There are more important things to focus on," Hinata softly replied. His head rested on her shoulder while she leaned against Shino. Akamaru sat at their feet. "But maybe if everything goes smoothly, we'll all celebrate."

Kiba's stomach started to rumble.

"Oh my, we've been talking for a while. Why don't I make us something to eat?" Hinata suggested. "You will stay for dinner, won't you?"

Shino pushed his sunglasses up. "We weren't planning on overstaying our welcome."

"You're not!"

"But the Uchiha… Why don't we just go out or somethin'?" Kiba asked. "I'm not ready to sit down and break bread with the fucke- him."

Hinata wrung her hands. She didn't like being pulled in different directions. On one hand, she had the man she loved and on the other were her friends who he deeply hurt. Both weren't innocent but neither did she hold them completely guilty.

"Um, well maybe-"

"Hinata."

Everyone tensed when Sasuke entered. His eyes focused on Hinata and ignored the seething glares directed his way; even the canine didn't like his presence.

"Feel free to invite all your guests to stay for dinner. I'll eat in our room," he said.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes lowered, not liking how he was isolating himself but she didn't want to force Kiba to tolerate his tormentor's presence. It was a complicated situation.

"Yes. I'll be out the way but close by in case anything happens," Sasuke informed her and her companions. The subtle message was obvious.

He went up the stairs and her heart ached despite Kiba's improved mood once Sasuke was out of sight.

Hinata apologized to Shibi and Shikamaru for keeping them outside as she ushered them inside. While they and Naruto made small talk, Team Eight went into the kitchen to make the meal, needing to feed twice as many people as before. Juugo stayed outside, not eager to be in a closed area with Shino.

The others came home just as the food was ready and once again there was a tense standoff.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

Hinata nodded at her son who cautiously walked past Shibi and Akamaru. Since there were so many of them, it was impossible to eat in the same area. It was a welcomed circumstance as they split into the two clear factions. Taka ate in the living room while the visitors from Konoha went into the dining room.

But there was one person missing and Hinata tried to stay in high spirits as she tried to make time for everyone and watched as Kouto timidly played with Akamaru. Sensing her distress, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to him," he told her. "I'll keep watch for a bit and it's not like it's our last night here. You'll have more time for Shino and Kiba tomorrow."

Giving him an appreciative smile, Hinata hurried to her bedroom. Sasuke was lying across the bed, his empty bowl on the dresser.

"Hi."

"Are they gone yet?" He asked in a bored tone.

Shaking her head she responded, "But I think they'll be heading out soon."

"Good."

"Sasuke… You know I love you, right? More than anyone could possibly understand." She frowned. "But I don't want you to hurt anyone for my sake anymore. If I'm in danger or our children are at risk, I understand taking extreme measures. Other than that, try to subdue but not torture."

"Where's this coming from?" Sasuke asked, despite having a clear idea.

"Kiba. What you made him envision and endure… It's hard to side with either of you because I know you both. The situation pitted you against him but that's over. He truly wants to help, both him and Shino."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What about him or Aburame, for that matter? They took you and Kouto from me. I had no idea what they were doing to you, if you were being tortured or if you were even alive. The vision of his loved ones dying was simply a reflection of what I was experiencing. I'm not fucking innocent here but neither are they!"

Hinata took a step back when he rose and he immediately cooled his temper. "I d-didn't mean-" She stammered.

Taking a deep breath, he dragged a hand down his face. "Sorry for raising my voice. I'm not in the right mind frame when it comes to your safety, Hinata. I've changed from the man I used to be but it doesn't take much to bring me back to that darkness. I can't lose you or my kids. I won't survive but neither would anyone else."

She cupped his face and rubbed his cheek. "That was all in the past. We've all changed but still want the same thing."

"Do they? I'm pretty sure they want you to leave me."

"Not exactly but I think that this is a step in the right direction. It's not going to be easy but maybe one day we'll be able to eat at the same table," she said optimistically. "A big one!"

"Tch." But upon seeing her downcast eyes, he cleared his throat. "I'll try to make nice but you're going to have to help me. It's incredibly easy to hate them."

"Sasuke, please don't hurt my friends again. Hurting them hurts me too." Despite his pessimistic outlook, Hinata leaned up to kiss him.

"Teme! Get your ass down here! You too, Hinata!"

They hurried to the living room where everyone was suddenly gathered. Dread suddenly filled Hinata as Naruto sternly pointed at them.

"Clear it up once and for all. Who's going to be the godfather?!"

Their tense shoulders quickly relaxed but Sasuke harshly grabbed Naruto by his jacket. "You dumbass, I thought something was going down."

"There is!" He argued. " _They_ keep saying that they're going to be the only ones in consideration when we all know it's going to be me. Right? I mean, who else would you trust with your spawn?"

He laughed nervously when Sasuke glowered at him and even Hinata scowled at his choice of words.

"Oi, what about me? I'm owed a child since Juugo got the first one," Suigetsu shouted. "C'mon Sunshine, you know I'll treat our kid right."

Karin smacked him over the head. "That's not your kid."

Kiba looked just as peeved as Sasuke but didn't want to voice his opinion on the matter since he felt like he didn't have a right in the matter. Sasuke wasn't likely to entrust his child to Kiba or Shino in case anything happened to either of them.

 _But as long as I can stay in their lives, I'll be happy._

Evidently Shino felt the same. "Perhaps we should take our leave."

Hinata hugged them while the others muttered a goodbye. Sasuke tried to shove Naruto out the door as well but he grabbed a hold of the doorframe. "Hinata, please just end the dispute once and for all."

His blue eyes glistened and Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Um, well. Maybe we should wait to make any decisions. Besides, it's not like you won't ever get to see us. Our family will be in Konoha and you'll all get to be a part of our lives. I'm just glad that there are so many people that want to take care of us."

Her eyes gazed at her friends and they smiled at her.

"But _still-_ "

"Naruto, stop being such brat," Kiba piped up. "See you tomorrow, Hinata."

She waved and lingered at the door until she couldn't see them anymore. Slowly closing the door, she started to cry. It wasn't a sad cry and Taka was relieved to see her smiling so brightly. They started to clean up with Suigetsu being much more helpful than usual.

Kouto who had been silent the whole night, simply listening and observing everyone, tugged on his mother's sleeve. "Who's my godfather? Do I have one?"

Hinata slowly shook her head. It had been enough to have Masao but after his death she did fear leaving her son alone to fend for himself. Recent events had changed her perspective and a contingency plan was desperately needed.

"Then can I have one?"

She pulled him to sit on the couch with her. "Okay. In case I'm not around and neither is Sasuke, who do you want to watch over you and make sure you become a good person? It doesn't have to be a godfather. You can have a godmother instead."

Hinata knew that having two people raise a child whose parents died had its benefits if they were already partners. But if they weren't, complications could arise. Leaving one person in charge of all the decisions would make it a less hostile situation for her children. She didn't want her son to deal with infighting if his godparents disagreed on parenting methods.

His face scrunched as he pondered the only two candidates. He did enjoy spending time with Karin. She was the best teacher he'd ever had. But there was another person that he felt proved his parental protectiveness.

"Juugo," he said confidently. "But it's not like you're going to leave me anytime soon, right?"

"Right, should we tell Juugo if he'd like to take on the role?" She asked.

He nodded and quickly pulled Juugo to the living room. Looking nervous, he glanced at Hinata who had a smile on her face. "Juugo, Kouto and I have a question to ask you."

"Wanna be my godfather?" Kouto asked excitedly.

Dumbstruck, Juugo gaped at them before slowly nodding. While Sasuke had reigned in the monster inside, Kouto brought out his strength and protectiveness. Having a greater purpose aside from being a fighter was a wonderful feeling.

"I'm honored," he said.

Kouto cheered as he hugged the large man, drawing everyone else into the room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Juugo's my godfather now," his nephew announced happily. "Since the baby is going to get one, mom let me choose mine!"

"And you went with _him_? Fine whatever. I call dibs on baby Uchiha," Suigetsu grumbled.

"Juugo might as well be the godfather for the baby, too. We can't be separated," Kouto pointed out. He enjoyed seeing Suigetsu get upset.

Sasuke ignored his bickering with Kouto, and patted Juugo's shoulder. "This is a serious job but I know that you're the best person for it."

Juugo's cheeks blushed at Sasuke's praise. "Thank you. I truly care for Kouto and will do whatever is necessary for him. And if I'm also entrusted with your other child, I'll work twice as hard for their sake."

Hinata tried not to make eye contact with Karin or Suigetsu, feeling like the conflict she had tried to avoid was now out in the open. But she wasn't going to make an announcement about her other child's godparent anytime soon. Maybe over time they'd relax and see that they would all have an equal presence in their life, and titles wouldn't matter.

That night, Hinata and Sasuke were exhausted. He yawned and pulled her close to him, spooning her from behind. "We should talk to Shikamaru about delaying your return until after you give birth. By then Ao said you should be unsealed."

"And strong again," she murmured sleepily.

"Tch. Why do you always say that? You're strong," Sasuke said sternly. He nuzzled against her hair, inhaling her scent. "The seal just made it easy for cowards to hurt you. But once you're free, they should fear you as much as me."

She giggled. "We can talk to Shikamaru tomorrow and see what can be done."

"No, you should spend some time with your team before they leave. Everything else can wait. Besides, Nara looks like he's about to keel over so it'll be a break for him, too."

He grinned when she turned around in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure and I'll even keep my distance. You won't even know I'm there," he said. "What? You didn't think I'd leave you alone with them. Just like they don't trust me, I don't feel comfortable leaving you in their hands. Not yet."

"I don't mind you watching over me but I wish you didn't have to hide."

Sasuke grunted, "It's not like I'll hide my chakra. They'll know I'm there which is what I want. I'll watch what I say and do but so will they. No one's going to hurt you while I'm around."

.

.

.

Hanabi took deep breaths as Neji stood on the other side of the field. Normally they'd fight in a closed area but Neji had insisted that every Hyuuga be able to see it. The perimeter was lined with Hyuuga, young and old, sealed and not. Everyone was eager to see the outcome.

"You can forfeit now if you wish," Neji told her. "It'd be less dignified but you won't get hurt."

She scowled at him and got into the traditional Hyuuga battle stance. Her activated Byakugan added to her aggressive expression. "Heed your own advice."

"You look nervous, cousin. You know, don't you? Deep down, you know that it's going to end badly for you. I used to think that fate was determined at birth and despite how much you fought it, fate was inescapable. I know that's wrong. Naruto taught me that but now more than ever I truly believe in controlling your own path."

He remembered his fight with Hinata at the chunin exams. His intention was to prove his superiority against the Main House and now he was doing the same. The only difference was that winning would open the door not just for him but for every Hyuuga to change their paths.

Neji glanced at Hotaru who stood beside the council of elders and nodded. His mask of determination cracked when he met his uncle's eyes.

Hiashi was the one to blame for everything. His father died for him, regardless of his reason. He kept his eldest daughter at a distance, casting her aside and fostering a hostile environment. His youngest daughter was now going to get hurt because of his mistakes.

 _If you were a better man, Hinata would still be here and I wouldn't be forced to strike Hanabi down. It didn't have to be like this but you set it in motion. It should be you atoning for your sins not your daughter._

"Say whatever you need to justify your treason, Neji. You act like you're some sort of savior since you came from the Branch Family. But you were treated better than them so do you truly know their plight?" She incited. "I want to change things just as much as you. The difference is that you want to be in charge purely out of spite. You've been wronged and I'm sorry for that. If I had known, I would've done something."

"Then stand down," he threatened. Her words were insulting and his anger was growing.

She scoffed. "So that you can become heir and do what? Seal me? Put me and Hinata in our place? No, you're not going to hurt me or her. I'll kill you before you get a chance."

His own Byakugan activated, Neji snarled at her. "I care about her more than anyone here. Don't you remember all the times Hiashi ignored her while he praised you. I know you used to believe she was weaker than you. Everyone thought it. But I was the one who helped her get stronger. And I still love her despite the idiotic decisions she makes."

Hanabi frowned, feeling guilty for her past. While she did adore Hinata, it was easy to accept praise from everyone while they belittled her sister. She was young and simply wanted her father's approval. Beating Hinata during spars only confirmed the belief but now she realized that Hinata held back, refusing to truly hurt her.

"But now things are different. She doesn't trust you and neither do I. You claim to love her and I pity you because after what you caused, she will never love you again-"

She sprung backwards as Neji advanced on her, barely dodging his dangerous hands. Her eyes tried to read his aggressive movements and predict his next steps. But all her studying was useless when she couldn't even start on her offensive strategy.

Hotaru smiled as her grandson was getting the better of Hanabi. The younger girl looked determined but was definitely unprepared to face the Hyuuga prodigy. Every time she tried to push him back, he moved out of the way and forced her to stay defensive.

Desperate to create space between them, she focused her chakra on her hands. It was similar to Hinata's Twin Lion Fists but it was nowhere near as strong. However, she only needed to throw him off with the unexpected display. Neji's surprise was the opening she needed and Hanabi struck, nearly landing a crucial hit on his stomach.

He leaned back in time but Hanabi used a low kick to throw him off balance. Neji staggered a bit but fended off an attack from above.

Ko held his breath as their palms met, movements so rapid that the only evidence of a clash was the blue sparks that erupted from their battle. Spectators watched with amazement as the heiress and the prodigy furiously exchanged blows, coming to a stalemate a few times before one rushed forward and resumed the frantic bout.

It was truly a spectacle of the might of the Hyuuga clan, bringing pride to the audience watching.

But for Hiashi, it broke his heart. He still cared about his nephew, despite Neji losing his faith in him as a leader and uncle. Having his daughters fight for the role of heir had been agonizing, but he had mentally prepared for either Hinata or Hanabi to succeed him. Possibly losing both daughters to the Branch House was not something he ever imagined happening.

"You accepted her sealing, in the past remember?" Neji asked harshly as Hanabi fended off another attack. "Hiashi decreed it and you accepted it so don't act like I'm the only one that failed Hinata after all these years."

 _It was to protect her… We agreed it was to protect her and Kouto!_

Hanabi thought back to the conversation she, Neji and her father had after Hinata returned. At the time it made sense, to pretend to go along with a supposed punishment but keep them away from anyone who would activate their seals. In her naiveté, Hanabi thought it was the only option. But seeing Neji's bare forehead, she knew it was stupid to take everything at face value.

"Did you know why Hinata was sent to the hospital after I brought her back? Did Hiashi ever tell you?" Neji taunted. His eyes stayed focused on his confused opponent. "You don't trust me to care for Hinata but the man you should really worry about is your own father."

Hiashi hardened his eyes.

 _Don't lose focus, Hanabi._

"He tried to kill her. The first time he sees his long lost daughter and the first thing he does is try to strangle her with his bare hands, in front of her son and your nephew. He tried to murder her in front of his eyes. Hinata was defenseless and he even bruised her throat before he was subdued."

Hanabi's eyes widened and she briefly looked to her father. Her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, not wanting it to be true. But Hiashi wasn't disputing his claims.

"Hanabi, pay attention!" He reprimanded

"See even now, he doesn't care. All he wants is to keep us in line but I'm going to change that," he proclaimed.

"I'm not my father! I won't let anyone control me like you. You're letting that witch corrupt you!"

Enraged at everything, Hanabi charged recklessly towards Neji; right as he planned. He swiftly ducked when she swung at him and in quick succession sent shockwaves of pain that rippled from her chest to her appendages.

Everything burned and Hanabi gasped, feebly trying to block his lethal combination.

He stood from his crouch position and took a step back when she coughed blood and fell to her knees. "It is done," he announced.

There were no cheers from anyone nor was there any eruption of outrage, only a silent shock; except from one Hyuuga.

Hotaru clapped as if she had watched an entertaining spectacle. "Congratulations, my grandson! You have proved-"

"I'm… I'm not done..." Hanabi rasped. "I'm not done…"

Neji watched with frustration as she weakly pushed herself up and raised her shaking arms. "Fight me!"

"Why? You know that it's futile. Just give up."

"No," Hanabi took a labored breath, "because she would never give up."

Everything about this moment brought him back to the chunin exams; his opponent's determination, her bloody and bruised body, and his ager being taken out on the wrong person. But he wasn't the same boy as before; Neji didn't want to hurt Hanabi more than necessary.

"It's over, Hanabi. Don't force my hand."

 _It hurts to breathe… It hurts so much, but I can't give up. It's my turn to protect Hinata._

With tears running down her face, Hanabi rushed forward once more and used every ounce of chakra and energy that she could muster. Neji dodged her first attempt but felt the searing pain in his shoulder, stunned that she had managed to land a serious hit.

But as valiant as her effort was, Hanabi was done. With no more energy left, she wobbled a few feet before collapsing.

"Hanabi!"

Hiashi rushed to her, effectively ending the match. As gently as he could, he picked up her smaller body and rushed past everyone. The silence lingered until the elders walked to Neji and bowed, officially establishing Neji's claim.

Hotaru clapped, and urged the others to follow. But in the midst of the subtle applause, Neji saw a few Hyuuga whispering. He knew that there were still doubters, those who didn't believe his words entirely.

He'd have to prove them wrong.

"I can teach you how to perform the seal," his grandmother said in a sickly sweet voice. "The brat should be placed in the Branch side now that you're our heir."

Rubbing his shoulder, Neji vehemently shook his head. "No."

"Perhaps later? After you've had a nice rest?" She suggested, still keeping a smile on her face.

"No. I simply don't see a reason to seal Hanabi. Everyone saw her lost. She no longer has a claim to anything. That should be enough," he explained.

He walked away, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He had envisioned the outcome many times, but it wasn't as satisfying as he thought. Securing his position was a great feeling but seeing Hanabi crumpled on the ground killed any feelings of celebration.

 _But she'll live and will learn to accept things._

Neji had effectively cut everyone off, aside from his one ally within the Hyuuga. He'd have to build relations with others if he wanted to stand on his own as a leader and without bending to Hotaru's wishes. Standing up to her now felt good but he had to watch his steps.

Knowing that his paralysis was temporary, Neji lay down on his bed and covered his eyes with his good arm.

 _Now to bring Hinata home._

.

.

.

Aoi walked besides Nori towards Orochimaru's laboratory. The two had been summoned and had a strong feeling that it was time to complete the task their master had been meticulously planning.

They walked in and the first thing that drew their attention was an opened coffin.

"Do you have everything for our visit?" Orochimaru asked. He stood beside the obscured body, lovingly staring at it.

"Yes, Master," they both replied.

"Good. Then once he's alert, we'll be on our way to Kirigakure."

Orochimaru coaxed them closer and they gasped when they saw the body in the coffin.

Nori was the only brave one to speak up. "Master, is that-?"

"Where am I?" The disoriented man asked.

The Sannin chuckled and shooed his underlings away. "Get your packs and meet us at the entrance. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

There was a sharp jab in the back of his head and Itachi groaned as he struggled to move his body. Nothing he commanded his body to do happened; Orochimaru had control over him.

Turning back to his guest, he smiled evilly. "Don't look at me like that. You should be thankful I brought you back. After all, you'll be seeing your precious little brother and find out what he's been up to. Doesn't a family reunion sound nice?"

* * *

AN: A lot going down here, I'm planting things that will pay off in the future. This chapter is very important since it launches the next and final arc of the story. It'll come full circle, in so many ways, and I can't wait to get back to some real angst.

Next chapter will have a much longer time skip.


End file.
